Lily och marodörerna läser Harry Potter och De vises sten
by lisa.tevdal
Summary: Lily går sitt sjunde år på Hogwarts och under en eftermiddag i biblioteket hittar hon sju böcker om Harry Potter och bestämmer sig för att läsa dem, Remus, James och Sirius får veta vad hon tänker göra och följer med henne till Vid behovs rummet
1. Prolog

Alla karaktärer tillhör J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p>sedan när det börjar läsa kommer <strong>detta vara bok texten <strong> och detta vara det som de säger och tänker

* * *

><p>Lily satt och njöt av solen under sitt sjunde år på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och Trolldom. Hon gick ifrån skötsel och vård av magiska djur, hon gick själv för hennes vänner hade redan sprungit före, det tyckte inte om att hon ännu en gång hade sagt nej till Potter.<p>

Hon förstod inte vad som gjorde honom så speciell. Även om hon nu har känslor för honom så spelade det ingen roll, hon var mugglar född, det var inte någon som var bra, hon visste det efter att Severus Snape, hade kallat henne för smutskalle. Sedan sommaren under hennes femte år hade hon i hemlighet börjat i akta James Potter, hon visste att hon älskade honom men det kunde inte hjälpa henne nu. Hon önskade att hon hade haft åtminstone en magisk förälder, det hade kanske gjort saken lättare för henne, att erkänna sina känslor för honom.

Hon vek av in i biblioteket, hon hade nu en håltimme för att studera, hon gick in och satte sig på sin vanliga plats nära den avskilda delen av biblioteket, hon tog fram sina pergament och läxan i trolldryckskonst, hon såg orden som hon skrev, Professor Snigelhorn var en av hennes favorit lärare hon älskade ämnet. Lily såg på ljuset som flimrade till, hon såg upp och undrade vad som hade hänt, när hon såg att sju böcker helt plötsligt låg framför henne, hon stirrade på orden "Harry Potter och De Vises Sten" hon stirrade på boken. Varför skulle det finnas en Harry Potters bok, hon tog tag i dem och bläddrade det var sju böcker sammanlagt, hemligheternas kammare, fången från Azkaban, den flammande bägaren, Fenixorden, halvblods prinsen och dödsrelikerna. Hon undrade varför de hade kommit till henne.

_Kära Lily._

_Du undrar nu varför dessa böcker har kommit till dig, jag hoppas verkligen att de har hamnat rätt, jag föreslår att du tar dig tid och läser dessa böcker, så att du kanske inser vad som måste göras av er, jag vet hur det är att växa upp utan sina föräldrar, jag önskar det för ingen. Så Lily läs böckerna och dela dem med dem som du känner behöver det._

_En vän från framtiden som önskar att vissa saker inte sker._

Lily reste sig upp och samlade ihop böckerna och stoppade dem i väskan. Hon började undra om hon skulle läsa dem, hon beslutade sig för att läsa dem, hon började gå längs korridoren emot Gryffindors uppehållsrum, när hon såg att Remus, James och Sirius stod lutade emot väggen en bit in i korridoren. Hon visste att Remus skulle vilja läsa böckerna med, men skulle hon dela hemligheten med Potter, hon borde göra det eftersom det var hans efternamn som var med i titeln.

- Lily vart har du så bråttom till, sa Black hon himlade med ögonen han var alltid så nyfiken, det var ett av Sirius egna personlighetsdrag som hon hade lärt sig tidigt att aldrig berätta något för honom.

- Jag skall bara leta rätt på en vän, sa Lily och gick förbi dem, hon vände sig inte om men hon visste att de följde henne, Lily hade suckat inom sig hon längtade efter att kunna berätta för James om vad hon kände.

Lily såg på väggen och dörren som inte hade funnits där tidigare, hon stirrade på den och tog upp brevet som hon nu såg hade text på baksidan med.

_Ps. du kommer på sjundevåning mittemot den där gobelängen där en person försöker lära troll att dansa balett hitta bästa platsen att läsa på Vid-behovs rummet, Ds._

Lily öppnade dörren och såg på kuddarna som låg utspridda hon började gå in när hon hörde hur någon ropade på henne hon vände sig om och såg på Remus som kom gåendes.

Hej Remus, sa Lily och log emot honom, han var den av marodörerna som hon tyckte bäst om.

Hej Lily vad skall du in där och göra, sa Remus och såg på brevet som hon höll i.

Jag hittade ett par böcker som jag vill läsa och detta brev kom med dem, sa hon och lämnade över brevet till honom.

Remus läste brevet och såg på henne sedan vände han på det och läste de få ord som stod skrivna där, han undrade vad som hade fått Lily att vilja dölja detta för någon.

Lily vad är det för böcker som hon ville att du skulle läsa, sa Remus och såg på henne när hon tog upp den första.

Detta är den första tror jag, sa hon och lät Remus läsa baksidan.

Skall vi inte be James och Sirius vara med, sa Remus och såg på henne.

Okej då men det är på ditt ansvar att det inte sprider ut detta, sa Lily och såg på honom när han skickade i väg en patronus, det tog inte mer än tio minuter innan de två dök upp.

Lily hade gått in och satt sig på en av det mjuka kuddarna och såg på killarna som nu trillade in, hon la ut böckerna på golvet och såg på Remus som kom sist in och stängde dörren.

Hej Lily, sa James och log emot henne han försökte fånga hennes blick.

Potter, Black, sa hon och såg när Remus gav dem brevet som de båda två läste snabbt igenom.

Vart fick du detta ifrån, sa James och såg på henne.

Jag var i biblioteket när böckerna dök upp och sedan brevet, sa hon och tog upp den första boken och såg på den.

Vem börjar läsa, sa Sirius och såg på boken han gillade inte att läsa om det inte handlade om Quidditch, han såg på boken med ogillande blick.

Jag kan börja, sa Remus och tog boken från Lily som satte sig till rätta.

Remus visste inte om det var rätt att läsa om framtiden men han hoppades på att det skulle bli bättre om det nu läste om det.


	2. pojken som överlevde

**Boktext**

vanligt

och alla karaktärer tillhör J.K Rowling

* * *

><p>"<strong>Kapitel 1 Pojken som överlevde"<strong>läste Remus och såg på sina vänner som verkade och gäspa. Han såg på Lily som bet på nageln.

**Mr. Och Mrs. Dursley i nummer fyra på Privert Drive vad med rätta stolt över att kunna säga att de var helt normala**

"De låter tråkiga," sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade våldsamt. Lily såg på boken hon kände igen efternamnet, hon hoppades verkligen att hon hade fel.

**De var det sista man kunde tänka sig vara inblandade i något konstigt eller mystiskt för de godtog verkligen inga sådan dumheter**

Lily såg på Potter och Black som båda två gäspade, hon torkade bort en tår när hon tänkte på sin syster som var precis sådan som boken hade beskrivit när det gällde magi.

"Killar ni behöver inte vara här," sa Lily och såg på Potter och Black som såg på henne.

"Vi vill bara demonstrera hur tråkiga vi tycker de är," sa James och blinkade åt Lily som skakade på huvudet.

"Remus fortsätt att läs," sa Sirius som anade att det skulle komma en och annan kommentar från Lily om det inte läste snart.

**Mr. Dursley var chef för en firma som heter Grunnings och som tillverkar borrar**

"Vad är Borrar" frågade James och såg på Lily som var den enda mugglar födda av dem.

"Det är ett verktyg som man använder för att göra hål," sa Lily och såg på boken.

**Han var en stor fläskig kar med nästan ingen hals men däremot hade han en verklig stor mustasch. Mrs. Dursley var smal och blond och hade nästan dubbelt så mycket hals som folk brukade ha**

Lily rynkade på näsan det där lät verkligen likt hennes syster, som hon inte längre talade med.

**Och den kom mycket väl till pass eftersom hon tillbringade så stor del av sin tid att spana över trädgårdsstaketet och spionera på grannarna. Paret Dursley hade en liten son som hette Dudley och enligt deras åsikt fanns det ingen finare pojke någonstans**

"Jag gillar inte hur detta låter", sa Lily och såg på boken hon hade sett på Remus som viste att Lilys syster hade sagt upp kontakten med henne.

"Lily vad är det," sa James och trollade fram en näsduk och gav den till henne.

"Det är lugnt det låter bara som någon jag känner vissa delar," sa hon och tog emot näsduken.

**Mr. Och Mrs. Dursley hade allt de kunde önska sig men det hade också en hemlighet**

"Det använde var inte gifta", sa Sirius, och såg på boken med ett grin.

"Det var inte deras son," sa James och såg på Sirius som skrattade.

"Killar," sa Remus och såg på dem.

**och deras största fruktan var att någon skulle avslöja den. De trodde inte att de skulle stå ut med at någon fick kännedom om familjen Potter"**

"Hej det är inget fel på min familj," skrek James och stod upp Lily hade aldrig sett James så arg tidigare, hon undrade om detta skulle verkligen hjälpa dem.

"James, vi vet inte om det är din familj som det pratar om," sa Lily mjuk och såg på honom.

"Lily det finns bara en Familj med namnet Potter och det är James familj," sa Remus och såg på James som bara stod och blinkade hon hade just kallat honom för James hon hade alltid sagt Potter till honom.

"Okej, men om vi läser detta nu så kanske detta inte kommer att ske," sa Lily och såg på honom han satte sig ner och såg på Lily som log svagt emot honom.

**Mrs. Potter var Mrs. Dursleys syster, men det hade inte träffats på flera år, i själva verket låtsades Mrs. Dursley att hon inte hade någon syster**

Lily torkade tårarna som nu rann ner för hennes kinder, detta lät som hennes syster, hon viste inte om det var hennes syster. James viste att Lily syster inte var snäll emot henne han hade sett hur hon hade skrikit på henne varje år, han satte sig bredvid Lily och såg på henne.

"Lily det är okej," sa James och torkade hennes tårar, Remus viste med vad som hade gjort att Lily reagerade.

"Det låter som min syster, jag hoppas att jag har fel," sa hon och såg på Remus som såg ner i boken.

**Därför att systern och hennes odugling till man var så lite Dursley-aktiga man någonsin kunde bli**

James la armen om Lily som lät honom göra det.

"Ingen vill väl vara som dem," sa Sirius och såg på sin vän som höll om Lily.

"Nej det är ingen som vill det," sa Lily och såg på Remus som log emot henne.

**Mr. Och Mrs. Dursley ryste vid tanken på vad grannarna skulle säga om familjen Potter anlände till deras gata. Dursleys visste att Potters också hade en liten son, men det hade aldrig sett honom ens. Den pojken utgjorde ytterligare ett skäll till att hålla familjen därifrån; de ville inte att Dudley skulle umgås med ett sådant barn**

"Jag skulle inte låta min son umgås med deras son med om jag hade fått bestämma," sa James och såg boken han gillade inte vad som boken beskriv familjen.

"Håller med dig," sa Sirius och lovade sig själv att om James någonsin fick en son och han dog skulle han själv ta hand om deras barn.

**När Mr. Och Mrs. Dursley vaknade den dystra och gråa tisdag då vår berättelse börjar, fanns det ingenting hos den molniga himlen utanför som antydde att konstiga och mystiska saker snart skulle hända runt omkring i Landet**

Sirius låg på golvet och skrattade, han verkade ha hittat något att skratta åt. Lily såg hur James hade pekat sin trollstav emot Sirius.

"James det där är inte snällt," sa Lily lågt och såg på honom.

"Tänkte att du behövde le," sa James och hävde förtrollningen.

**Mr. Dursley gnolade medan han valde ut sin tråkigaste slips till dagens arbete och Mrs. Dursley pladdrade glatt medan hon tvingade ner en tjutande Dudley i hans barnstol. Ingen av dem lade märken till en stor gulspräcklig uggla som flaxade förbi fönstret**

"De måste verkligen inte var uppmärksamma," sa Sirius och såg på boken Lily såg på Remus som verkade tänka.

"Min syster är duktig på att ignorera saker som hon inte vill se," sa Lily och såg på Remus som nickade.

**Klockan halv nio tog Mr. Dursley upp sin portfölj gav Mrs. Dursley en hastig kyss på kinden och försökte pussa Dudley missade för att Dudley hade just ett raseriutbrott och slängde omkring flingorna i köket**

"Den bortskämda ungen," sa Lily och såg på boken.

"Att han får göra så med maten, det är verkligen oförlåtligt" sa Sirius och såg hur Remus och James rullade med ögonen, han kände sig hungrig igen.

**- Den lille rackarungen, skrockade Mr. Dursley på vägen ut ur huset**

"Jag skulle vilja ändra den mannens inställning till vad som är okej för barn att göra," sa Remus och såg på boken han kände hur hans händer darrade.

"Oroa dig inte om något händer min familj så kommer han aldrig kunna få barn," sa James och såg på boken.

**Han klev in i bilen och backade ut från nummer fyras uppfart. Det var i hörnet av gatan som han lade märke till det första tecknet på att någonting besynnerligt – en katt som läste en karta**

"Minnie," skrek Sirius och såg boken han hoppade upp och ner.

"Black, sluta kalla professor McGonagall för det där namnet, Ni vet båda två hur mycket hon hatar det där namnet," sa Lily och såg på honom.

**under en sekund fattade inte Mr. Dursley vad han hade sett, sedan vred han hastigt på huvudet för att titta igen. Den gulstrimmiga katten i hörnet av Privet Drive, men någon karta syntes inte till. Vad kunde han ha tänkt på? Det måste ha varit ljuset som spelade honom ett spratt. Mr. Dursley blinkade och stirrade på katten. Den stirrade tillbaka.**

"Hur många gånger den här veckan har McGonagall stirrat på oss," sa Sirius och såg på James som tog armen från Lily och började räkna efter.

"Jag tror hon inte har gjort det någon gång," sa James och såg på Lily som såg på dem.

**Då Mr. Dursley körde runt hörnet och upp för vägen betraktade han katten i backspegeln. Den stod nu och läste skylten som det stod****_Privet Drive_****på – nej den ****_tittade _****på skylten: katter kan inte läsa kartor****_eller_****skyltar. Mr. Dursley ruskade lite på sig och fördrev katten ur sina tankar.**

Remus såg upp på Lily som verkade se orolig ut, han såg på James som hade ett bekymrat ansiktsuttryck.

"Varför skall vi läsa om mugglare," sa Sirius som såg på boken han hatade inte mugglare men så som dessa lät hade han inget emot att förhäxa.

"Jag tror det är viktiga för historien," sa Remus och såg på klockan.

"Skall vi läsa första kapitlet innan middagen", sa Remus och såg på dem det måste göra upp en tids plan för detta.

"Vi kan väl läsa två kapitel i kväll," sa Lily och såg på dem hon ville gärna läsa boken själv.

"Okej," sa James och såg på Sirius som såg på Remus.

"Måste vi," sa Sirius som inte alls ville läsa men han var här för att James ville se vad Lily hade hittat för böcker, Lily rullade med ögonen emot honom.

"Du behöver inte vara här," sa Lily och såg på honom men han bet ihop.

"Okej vi läser två kapitel idag," sa Sirius och la armarna i kross.

**medan han körde in mot stad tänkte han inte på någonting annat än en stor beställning på borrar som han hoppades få just den dagen**

Sirius fnös och såg på Remus som hav honom en sträng blick.

**Men alldeles i utkanten av stan fördrevs någonting annat hans tankar på borrar. Där han satt i den vanliga morgontrafikstockningen kunde han inte undgå att lägga märke till att det verkade vara en massa besynnerliga klädda människor i rörelse. Folk i långa mantlar.**

"Det är väl inget konstigt med att gå i mantlar," sa James och såg på Remus som skakade på huvudet, Lily log emot honom ibland märktes det hur lite de kunde om mugglar världen.

"För mugglare är det inte vanligt, James," sa Lily och såg på honom när han nickade.

**Mr. Dursley kunde inte tåla människor som klädde sig i konstiga kläder – tänk sådana utstyrslar man såg på ungdomar! Han antog att det var något idiotiskt mode, han trummade med fingrarna mot ratten och hans blick föll på en skock sådana där konstiga typer som stod alldeles i närheten. De viskade upphetsat till varandra**

Något viktigt måste ha hänt ifall de vågade göra så där, sa Lily och såg på Remus som nickade och såg på James som lutade sig framåt han hoppades på att de skulle få veta nu.

**Mr. Dursley blev uppretad när han såg att ett par av dem inte var unga alls; den där mannen måste rentav vara äldre än han själv, och han var iförd en smaragdgrön mantel! En sådan fräckhet! Men sedan slog det Mr. Dursley att det förmodligen var någon idiotisk kampanj, de här människorna höll tydligen på att samla in pengar till någonting… ja så måste det förstås vara. Trafiken rörde sig vidare framåt och Mr. Dursley kom fram till Grunnings bilparkering med huvudet åter fyllt av tankar på borrar**

James såg på Lily som rynkade på pannan, hon verkade tänka på något, han såg på henne där hon satt och tänkte på hur Vernon hade behandlat henne när hon hade varit hemma, innan sitt sjunde år.

"James ställ din fråga som du tänker på," sa Lily och kastade back en hårslinga och såg på honom.

"Varför tror han att de samlar in pengar," sa han och såg på Lily som log.

"I mugglar världen så bar folk som ofta samlar in pengar lite udda kläder och att de skulle visa sig så öppet det tror jag inte, inte med rådande läge," sa Lily och såg på James som nickade och hon såg på Sirius som verkade hålla upp handen.

"Ja Black," sa Lily och såg på honom trött.

"Kan jag få smita iväg och hämta något att äta till oss, så kan vi fortsätta läsa istället för att gå ner till middagen," sa Sirius och såg på Remus. Sirius kände sig hungrig och misstänkte att det inte skulle lämna rummet förrän de hade läst det hade kommit överens om.

"Ni kan fortsätta läsa eftersom det känns om det dröjer ett par sidor innan något roligt händer," sa Sirius och såg på dem.

"Sirius be husalferna att komma upp med mat till oss," sa Remus och såg på honom när han gick ut från rummet.

**Mr. Dursley satt alltid med ryggen emot fönstret i sitt kontor på nionde våningen. Om han inte hade gjort det hade han kanske haft svårare att koncentrera sig på borrar den morgonen.****_Han_****såg inte ugglorna som susade förbi, mitt på ljusa dagen**

Sirius kom in med armarna lastade med mat och två husalfer som följde honom de hade mat som svävade framför sig.

"Tack," sa Lily när alfen satte ner maten. James log åt henne, han visste att Lily alltid tackade husalferna när det gjorde något för henne.

**Fastän folk nere på gatan gjorde det; de pekade och stirrade med gapande munnar då uggla efter uggla flög i ilfart över huvudet på dem. De flesta av dem hade aldrig sett en uggla ens nattetid. Han skrek åt fem olika personer. Han ringde flera viktiga telefonsamtal och skrek lite till**

"Han gillar att skrika mer än min mamma," sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade.

"Jag hoppas verkligen inte att han har något med din familj att göra," sa Lily och såg på honom, han hade inte hört titeln.

**han var på väldigt gott humör fram till lunchdags, då han tänkte att han skulle sträcka lite på benen och promenera tvärs över gatan och köpa sig en bulle från bageriet mitt emot. Han hade glömt allt om människorna i mantlar tills han gick förbi en grupp av dem intill bageriet. Han gav dem en ilsken blick då han passerade. Han visste inte varför, men de ingav honom en känsla av obehag. Den här skaran viskade också upphetsat och han kunde inte se en enda insamlingsbössa. Det var när han gick förbi dem på vägen tillbaka med ett hårt grepp om en påse med en stor munk i, som han uppfattade några ord som de sade.**"**Mr. Och Mrs. Potter just det jag hörde talas om det**" "**ja, deras son, Harry**"

"Vad är det som de talar om nu," sa Sirius och såg på boken Lily bet på nageln kan detta anledningen till att hennes okända vän hade skickat tillbaka böckerna.

"Det låter som det handlar om dig och din hustru," sa Lily och såg på James som stirrade på henne.

"Men Lily älskling du är den enda jag kan tänka mig att gifta mig med," sa James och såg på henna han såg hur hon verkade ilskna till.

"Lily vi läser boken," sa Remus som hade vädrat hennes ilska.

**Mr. Dursley tvärstannade. En våg av fruktan sköljde över honom. Han såg sig om på de viskande människorna som om han ville säga något till dem, men sedan ändrade han sig. Han störtade tillbaka tvärs över gatan, skyndade upp till sin kontor, fräste åt sekreteraren att hon inte fick störa honom, lyfte på telefonluren och hade nästan hunnit slå numret hem när han ändrade sig. Han lade på luren och strök sig över mustaschen medan han funderade … nej, han uppförde sig dumt. Potter var inte något särskilt ovanligt namn. Han var säker på att det fanns massvis med människor med namnet Potter som hade en son som heter Harry**

James knöt händerna och såg på boken, han skulle se till att ingen av det där Dursley skulle komma i närheten av hans son, han såg på Lily som verkade sitta stilla och verkade skriva något på ett papper.

"Lily vad är det där," sa Remus och såg på Lily som gömde pappret.

"Å inget bara om det är något som jag planerar," sa Lily och såg på Remus som sträckte sig efter pergamentet.

"Lily vad är det som du planerar," sa James och såg på henne när hon rodnade.

"Jag vill inte berätta för er vad jag har tänkt att göra när jag kommer hem," sa Lily och såg på Remus som tog upp boken igen.

**Förresten, när han tänkte efter var han inte ens säker på att hans frus systerson verkligen ****_hette _****Harry. Han hade aldrig ens sett pojken.**

"Det är ju skandal att inte se sin egna systerson," skrek Lily hon stod upp och kände hur kinderna blossade hon hade känt raseriet byggas upp under tiden som Remus hade läst, hon mindes brevet som hennes syster skickade för ett par dagar sedan till henne.

"Lily snälla," sa James och la en hand på hennes axel, hela rummet skakade, han hoppades att hon skulle lugna ner sig.

**Det kunde ha varit Harvey. Eller Harold. Det var ingen mening med att oroa Mrs. Dursley, hon blev alltid så upprörd så fort man nämnde hennes syster. Han klandrade henne inte, om****_han_****hade haft en sådan syster… men i alla fall. De där människorna i mantlar… han fann det mycket svårare att koncentrera sig på borrar den eftermiddagen och när han lämnade byggnaden klockan fem, var han fortfarande så oroad att han gick rakt på någon alldeles utan för dörren.**"**förlåt**" **muttrade han då den pyttelille gubben snubblade och nästan ramlade omkull. Det tog ett par sekunder innan det gick upp för Mr. Dursley att mannen bar en lilafärgad mantel. Han verkade inte det minsta upprör över att nästan ha slagits till marken. Tvärtom sprack hans ansikte upp i ett brett leende och han sa med en pipig röst som fick de förbipasserande att stirra:**"**Ni behöver inte be om förlåtelse min bäste herre, för ingenting kan göra mig ledsen i dag! Jubla och var glad, för Ni-Vet-Vem är äntligen borta!"**

"Va" skrek Lily och såg på Remus som tappade boken, han stirrade på den.

"Äntligen vi vet att han kommer försvinna de goda kommer segra," sa Sirius och hoppade runt.

"Jag kan inte tro det," sa James och såg på Remus som tog upp boken.

"Låt oss läsa och se vad som har hänt," sa Lily och hoppades att allt var bra.

"**Till och med mugglare som ni borde fira den här lyckliga, lyckliga dagen!**"**och den gamle mannen slog armarna om midjan på Mr. Dursley och kramade honom och vandrade sedan i väg. Mr. Dursley stod som förstenad. Han hade omfamnats av en total främling. Han tyckte sig också ha hört att främlingen kallat honom en mugglare, vad nu det kunde vara. Han var förvirrad. Han skyndade fram till sin bil och körde i väg hemåt. Medan han hoppades att han hade fantiserat ihop saker och ting, vilket han aldrig tidigare hade hoppats, eftersom han inte gillade fantasier. När han körde in på uppfarten till nummer fyra var det första han fick se – och det gjorde honom inte på bättre humör – den strimmiga katten som han hade upptäckt på morgonen. Den satt nu på trädgårdsmuren. Han var säker på att det var samma katt; den hade samma markeringar runt ögonen.**"**Schas!**"**sa Mr. Dursley med hög röst. Katten rörde sig inte. Den gav honom bara en bister blick. Var det här normalt kattuppförande, undrade Mr. Dursley. Han låste upp och gick in i huset medan han försökte ta sig samman. Han var fortfarande fast besluten att inte säga någonting till sin fru.**

Lily såg på Remus som verkade skaka på huvudet han måste vara trött i ögonen, hon sträckte sig efter boken.

"Remus jag kan läsa en stund om du vill," sa Lily och såg på honom när han drog tillbaka boken.

"Nej Lily jag skall läsa klart, det är bara svårt att fatta att han är borta när boken skrevs," sa Remus och såg på sina vänner.

**Mrs. Dursley hade haft en trevlig, vanlig dag. Vid middagen berättade hon allt för honom om grannfruns problem med sin dotter och att Dudley hade lärt sig ett nytt uttryck ("vill inte!"). Mr. Dursley försökte uppföra sig som vanligt. När de hade lagt Dudley för natten gick han in i vardagsrummet just i tid för att höra det sista av kvällsnyheterna.**

James såg boken han hoppades att det fanns något gott med att de hade skickat tillbaka dem. Han tittade i ögonvrån på Lily som verkade orolig han förstod inte varför.

"**och slutligen kan vi berätta att fågelskådare överallt har rapporterat att landets ugglor har uppfört sig mycket ovanligt i dag. Fastän ugglor normalt jagar på natten och knappast någonsin visar sig i dagsljus har man vid mängder av tillfällen iakttagit hur dessa fåglar flugit i alla möjliga riktningar alltsedan soluppgången. Experterna kan omöjligt förklara varför ugglorna plötsligt har ändrat sitt sovmönster**" **Nyhetsuppläsaren tillät sig ett brett leende.**"**Ytterst märkligt. Och nu över till Jim McGuffin med väderleksrapporten kommer det bli några fler uggleskurar i kväll Jim?**""**jaa, Ted**" **sa väderleksmannen**"**Det vet jag faktiskt ingenting om, men det är inte bara ugglorna som uppför sig konstigt i dag. Tevetittare ända bortifrån Kent, Yorkshire och Dundee har ringt hit och talat om att i stället för regnet som jag utlovade i går har de haft ett skyfall av stjärnskott! Folk kanske har firat valborgsmässoafton i förväg – Det är inte förrän nästa vecka, gott folk! Men jag kan utlova en mycket våt natt**"

"Vi kanske skulle göra det där i stora salen, till terminsavslutningen," sa James och såg på Lily som skakade på huvudet.

"Lily kom igen det skulle vara roligt att göra det för vårat sista år," sa Remus och såg på henne.

"Jag får tänka på det okej," sa Lily och såg på dem de log James viste att hon var duktig på trollkonster.

"Fortsätt läs Remus innan vi kommer vara kvar här hela natten," sa Lily och såg på honom.

**Mr. Dursley satt som fastfrusen i fåtöljen. Stjärnskott över hela Storbritannien? Ugglor som flög i dagsljus? Mystiska personer i mantlar överallt runt omkring? Och en viskning en viskning om Potters…**

"Får vi äntligen veta vilka Potters som det talar om," sa Sirius och såg på Remus som tog ett andetag och såg på dem.

"Kanske vem vet," sa Remus och såg på Lily som bet på naglarna.

**Mrs. Dursley kom in i vardagsrummet med två koppar te på en bricka. Det kunde inte hjälpas. Han skulle bli tvungen att säga någonting till henne. Han harklade sig nervöst.**"**Hrrm… Petunia**

Längre han inte Remus innan skriket kom får Lily. James hade sett på henne när hon hade hört namnet han såg hur hon bara höll för öronen och skrek, han ställde sig upp och la armarna om henne.

"Lily, lugna ner dig oroa dig inte hon kommer inte åt dig," sa James och tröstade henne hon lät James hålla om henne, på något sätt hade hon börjat inse att den kärlek hon hade utvecklat till James mellan sitt femte och sjätte år skulle vara starkare än något annat.

"Förlåt det är lite mycket just nu," sa Lily och såg på honom när han satte sig ner och drog upp henne i knät.

"Vi hjälper dig," sa Sirius han visste mycket väl hur Lily kunde känna sig.

"Tack Sirius," sa Lily och log svagt emot honom.

"Remus fortsätt läsa, så jag vet om det behövs någon kroppslig skada på någon av dem," sa James och såg hur Lily genast såg på honom. Men James lovade sig själv om det på något sätt skadade en Potter i framtiden skulle han skada dem innan.

"**älskling.. du har väl inte hört från din syster på sistone?**"**Som han hade väntat sig såg Mrs. Dursley arg och upprörd ut. När allt kom omkring brukade de ju låtsas att hon inte hade någon syster.**"**Nej**"**sade hon skarpt**"**varför undrar du det?**" "**konstiga saker på nyheterna**" **mumlade Mr. Dursley** "**Ugglor… stjärnskott… och det var en massa människor som såg konstiga ut på stan i dag…**" "**Än ****_sen _****då**"**fräste Mrs. Dursley.**"**jo, jag tänkte bara det… kanske… hade nånting att göra med… du vet… hennes _f_****_amilj_**" **Mrs. Dursley smuttade på sitt te genom hopknipta läppar. Mr. Dursley undrade om han vågade tala om att han hade hört namnet **"**Potter**". **Han bestämde sig för att han inte vågade. I stället sa han så obesvärat han kunde:**"**Deras son, han borde väl vara ungefär i samma ålder som Dudley nu?**" "**Jag antar det**" **sade Mrs. Dursley stelt.**"**vad är det han heter nu igen? Howard eller hur?**" "**Harry. Ett fult, tarvligt namn om du vill veta min mening**"

"Skall du säga kära syster, Harry är åtminstone ett normalt namn, till skillnad från din son," fräste Lily och James stirrade på henne med ett leende.

"Vart skulle du att han heter i andra namn då," sa James och såg på henne när hon tänkte.

"James," sa hon och såg på Remus som skrattade.

"**javisst**"**sade Mr. Dursley medan hjärtat sjönk som en sten i bröstet på honom**"**ja jag håller verkligen med dig**" **Han sade inte ett enda ord till om saken då de gick upp på övervåningen för att lägga sig. Medan Mrs. Dursley var i badrummet, smög Mr. Dursley fram till sovrumsfönstret och kikade ner i trädgården på fram sidan. Katten var fortfarande där. Den satt och stirrade neråt Privet Drive som om den väntade på någonting. Inbillade han sig saker och ting? Kunde allt det här ha någonting med Potters att göra? Om det hade det … om det kom ut att det var släkt med ett par … nej, han skulle aldrig stå ut med det. Mr. Och Mrs. Dursley gick till sängs. Mrs. Dursley somnade fort men Mr. Dursley låg vaken och ältade alltsammans om och om igen. Hans sista, tröstade tanke innan han somnade var att även om Potter ****_hade _****med saken att göra fanns det ingen anledning för dem att närma sig honom och Mrs. Dursley. Potter visste mycket väl vad han och Petunia tyckte om dem och deras sort… Han förstod inte hur han och Petunia skulle kunna bli inblandade i vad som än kunde tänkas försiggå, han gäspade och vände sig om i sängen det kunde inte röra ****_dem…_**

**Där misstog han sig verkligen.**

**Även om Mr. Dursley för sin del kan ha varit på väg att glida in i en orolig sömn, visade katten på muren utanför inga tecken på sömnighet. Den satt stilla som en staty med ögonen stadigt utan så mycket som en blinkning, fästa på det bortersta hörnet av Privet Drive. Den darrade inte ens till när en bildörr smällde igen på gatan bredvid och inte heller när två ugglor svepte över huvudet på den. Det var faktiskt nästan midnatt innan katten över huvud taget rörde sig. En man dök upp i hörnet som katten hade betraktat, dök upp så plötsligt och tyst att man kunde ha trott att han just sprungit fram ur marken. Det ryckte i kattens svans och ögonen smalnade på den. Ingenting som liknade den här mannen hade någonsin skådats på Privet Drive. Han var lång, mager och mycket gammal att döma av silvret i håret och skägget som båda var långa nog att stoppa ner i bältet. Han var iförd en lång klädnad, en purpurfärgad mantel som sopade i marken och högklackade kängor med spännen. Ögonen var ljust klara och gnistrade bakom halvmånformade glasögon och näsan var mycket lång och krokig, som om den hade blivit bruten minst två gånger. Mannens namn var Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore verkade inte uppfatta att han just hade anlänt till en gata där allt hos honom, från namnet till kängorna, var ovälkommet. Han var fullt upp tagen med att vända och vrid på sin mantel på jakt efter något. Däremot verkade han uppfatta att någon betraktade honom, för han tittade plötsligt upp på katten som fortfarande stirrade på honom från andra änden av gatan. Av någon anledning tycktes åsynen av katten Roa honom han skrockade och muttrade:**"**jag borde ha förstått det.**" **han hade hittat det han letade efter i innerfickan det såg ut att vara en cigarettändare i silver. Han öppnade den men ett klickande, höll upp den i luften och knäppte med den. Den närmaste gatlyktan slocknade med en liten puff. Han knäppte med den igen – nästa lykta blinkade till och blev mörk. Tolv gånger knäppte han med släckaren, tills det enda ljuset som fanns kvar på hela gatan var två pyttesmå nålspetsar långt borta, nämligen ögonen på katten som betraktade honom. Om folk tittade ut från sina fönster nu skulle de inte kunna se vad som hände nere på trottoaren, inte ens skarpögda Mrs. Dursley. Dumbledore lät släckaren glida tillbaka in i manteln och satte av nerför gatan mot nummer fyra, där han slog sig ner på muren intill katten. Han såg inte på den men efter ett ögonblick tilltalade han den.**"**tänk att träffa på er här Professor McGonagall**"

**Han vände sig om för att le mot den strimmiga katten, men den hade försvunnit. I stället log han mot en kvinna med ganska strängt utseende som bar fyrkantiga glasögon med exakt samma form som markeringarna katten hade haft runt ögonen. Hon var också iförd en mantel, i smaragdgrön färg. Hennes svarta hår var hopdraget i en hård knut. Hon såg tydligen förargad ut.**"**hur visste ni att det var jag?**" **frågade hon.**"**kära professor, jag har aldrig sett en katt sitta så stelt**" "**Ni skulle säkert vara stel om ni hade suttit på en tegelmur hela dan**" **sade Professor McGonagall.**"**hela dan? När ni kunde ha firat? Jag måste ha passerat minst ett dussin fester och glada tillställningar på vägen hit**" **Professor McGonagall fnös ilsket.**"**Javisst, alla firar minsann**" **sade hon otåligt**"**man kunde tycka att de skulle vara lite försiktiga men nej – till och med mugglarna har märkt att nånting är på gång. De talade om det i sina nyhetssändningar**" **hon knyckte huvudet bakåt mot Dursleys mörka vardagsrumsfönster**"**jag hörde det flockar med ugglor… stjärnskott… Ja, de är ju inte helt obegåvade. De måste märka nånting. Stjärnfall nere i Kent – jag slår vad om det var Dedalus Diggle. Han har aldrig haft något vidare förstånd.**" "**Ni kan inte klandra dem**"**sade Dumbledore milt**"**vi har haft fasligt lite att fira på Elva år**"

"Tar det elva år för kriget att ta slut hur många av våra vänner kommer försvinna," sa Lily och såg på dem, även om hon aldrig hade umgås med Marodörerna så har det gemensamma vänner.

"Lily vi kommer klara oss. Någon vill det, annars hade inte böckerna kommit till oss," sa James och kände sig glad över att hon fortfarande satt kvar i hans knä, han ville tala med henne om detta men vågade inte för att riskera att hon skulle skrika på honom.

"**Det vet jag**"**sade professor McGonagall irriterat**"**men det är inget skäl till att tappa huvudet. Folk är riktigt oförsiktiga, visar sig ute på gatorna i klart dagsljus, inte ens klädda i mugglarkläder och skvallrar för varandra**"**här kastade hon en skarp, förstulen blick på Dumbledore som om hon hoppades att han skulle tala om något för henne men det gjorde han inte, så hon fortsatte:**"**Det skulle just vara snyggt om mugglarna avslöjade oss allesammans precis samma dag som Ni-Vet-Vem äntligen tycks ha försvunnit. Han ****_är _****väl verkligen borta Dumbledore?**"

"**Det ser faktiskt så ut**" **sade Dumbledore**"**Vi har mycket att vara tacksamma för. Skulle ni vilja ha en citronisglass**"

"En vad då," sa Sirius och satte sig upp han stirrade på boken han var hungrig igen.

"Det är en mugglar glass Sirius, tar inte du mugglar studier," sa Lily och såg på honom.

"Jo men det är väl inte alltid jag lyssnar," sa han och såg på henne.

"**en vad ****_då?_**_"_"**En citronisglass. Det är en sorts mugglargodis som jag är ganska förtjust i**" "**Nej tack**" **sade Professor McGonagall kyligt som om hon inte tyckte det här var rätta ögonblicket för Citronisglassar.**"**som jag sa även om Ni-Vet-Vem är borta…**" "**kära professor, nog kan väl en förnuftig person som ni kalla honom vid hans namn? Alla de här dumheterna med "Ni-Vet-Vem" – i elva år har jag försökt övertala folk att kalla honom vid hans rätta namn: ****_Voldemort._**" **Professor McGonagall ryggade tillbaka. Men Dumbledore, som höll på att ta isär två i hopklibbade Citronisglassar tycktes inte märka det.**"**Allting blir så förvirrande om vi hela tiden säger "Ni-Vet-Vem". Jag har aldrig sett nån anledning att vara rädd för att uttala Voldemorts namn**" "**Det var jag att ni inte har**" **sade Professor McGonagall och lät halvt förargad och halvt beundrande**"**Men det är en annan sak med er. Alla vet att ni är den enda som Ni-Vet… å låt gå för det då ****_Voldemort _****var rädd för**" "**Ni smickrar mig**"**sade Dumbledore lugnt**"**Voldemort hade krafter som jag aldrig kommer att ha.**"

"**Bara för att ni är alldeles för… ja… för ****_storsint _****för att använda dem**" "**Det är tur att det är mörkt. Jag har inte rodnat så mycket sen madam Pomfry talade om för mig att hon tyckte om mina nya öronskydd,**" **Professor McGonagall kastade en skarp blick på Dumbledore och sade:**"**Ugglorna är ingenting emot ****_ryktena_****s om flyger runt omkring. Vet ni vad alla säger? Om varför han försvann? Om vad som till sist hejdade honom?**" **Det verkade som om Professor McGonagall hade kommit till den punkt som hon var mest angelägen att diskutera, den verkliga orsaken till att hon hade suttit och väntat på en kall hård mur hela dagen, för varken som katt eller som kvinna hade hon stirrat på Dumbledore med en sådan genomträngande blick som nu. Det var tydligt att vad än "alla" sade, så ville hon inte tro på det förrän Dumbledore talade om för henne att det var sant. Men Dumbledore höll på att ta sig en ny citronisglass och svarade inte.**"**vad folk säger**" **fortsatte hon envist**"**är att Voldemort dök upp i Godric's Hollow i går kväll. Han sökte upp Potters**"

Remus händer började darra när han hade läst sett orden han försökte lugna ner sig han såg på Sirius och James som båda verkade lika oroliga.

"Sluta inte läsa," sa Sirius och såg på Remus som såg på honom.

"Håll er lugna," sa Remus och drog ett andetag.

"**Ryktet säger att Lily och James Potter"**

James drog Lily närmare sig, han kunde inte vara lyckligare över de orden Lily skulle bli hans men efter vad Remus hade sagt vågade han inte ta ut sin lycka

**"är… är… att de är..****_döda"_**

James kände hur Lily hade lagt sitt ansikte emot hans hals och hon grät Sirius satte sig vid sidan av honom och la en hand på hennes rygg, Sirius såg på Remus som såg på James som bara höll om henne.

"Skall vi lägga ner boken en stund Lily," frågade James och såg på hennes huvud hon skakade på huvudet.

"Nej om vi läser detta nu, så kommer det kanske bli lättare att läsa senare," sa hon och drog in doften från James hals hon älskade verkligen doften av skog från honom.

"Okej Remus fortsätt det kan inte bli värre," sa Sirius och såg på honom.

"Det kan det, enligt boken så skulle det finnas en son," sa Lily och såg på James som knöt handen.

**Dumbledore böjde på huvudet. Professor McGonagall flämtade till **"**Lily och James… jag kan inte tro det… jag vill inte tro det… Å Albus…**" **Dumbledore sträckte fram en hand och klappade henne på axeln.**"**jag vet… jag vet…**" **sade han tungt. Professor McGonagall darrade på rösten då hon fortsatte:**"**Det är inte allt. De säger att han försökte döda Potters son, Harry**"

"Han skulle bara våga" väste Lily fram, hon hade tagit sig samman och James såg på henne när hon gick fram och tillbaka, han hade aldrig sett henne så här, Remus kände igen det för att hon hade gjort det tidigare i hans närvaro.

"Remus, Sirius om något händer mig lova att ni tar hand om min son," sa James och fångade in Lily som såg på honom.

"Lunga ner dig, vi kommer hitta en lösning, kan du bara säga mig en sak," sa James och såg på henne. Lily viste att han skulle fråga om hennes beteende.

"James fråga", sa Lily och såg på honom, hon satte sig ner och såg på dem.

"Varför tillåter du mig röra dig, du hatar mig," sa James han ville veta han såg hur hon rodnade.

"Förnekelse," sa hon och såg på honom hon såg på Remus som nickade han hade hört henne mumla om hur hon skulle lösa det.

"Förklara för någon som inte har din förstånd," sa Sirius när hon inte hade sagt mer.

"Någon gång mellan femte och sjätte året, började jag förstå att jag inte kunde gömma mina känslor, jag har inte sagt ja till dig för jag vill inte att något skulle hända din familj, pga. Mig, jag vet det är dumt," sa Lily och såg på James som insåg att hon hade tänkt på hans familj som hon aldrig hade träffat. James tog henne ansikte i sina händer, och kysste henne.

"Du din dumsnut, jag bryr mig inte om min familj kastar ut mig för att jag älskar dig, jag har alltid älskat dig," sa James och såg på Lily som rodnade.

"Kan vi fortsätta läsa," sa Sirius och såg på Lily som rodnade ännu mer.

"**Men… han kunde inte. Han kunde inte döda den där lille pojken. Ingen vet varför, eller hur, men de säger att när han inte kunde döda Harry Potter, bröts Voldemorts makt på nåt sätt – och det är därför som han är borta**"

James såg på Lily såg tårarna för pojken som överlevde Lord Voldemort, deras son, han höll henne emot sig, Sirius böjde på huvudet och Remus med, de alla fyra satt tysta nästan i två minuter. Innan Remus kunde börja läsa igen.

**Dumbledore nickade dystert.**"**är det… är det sant?**"**stammade professor McGonagall**"**efter allt han har gjort… Alla han har dödat… så kunde han inte döda en liten pojke? Det är häpnadsväckande… av alla som kunnat stoppa honom… men hur i himlens namn överlevde Harry?**" "**Vi kan bara gissa**" **sade Dumbledore**"**Vi kanske aldrig får veta.**" **Professor McGonagall drog fram en spetsnäsduk och torkade sig i ögonen under glasen. Dumbledore gav till en kraftig snörvling medan han tog fram en guldklocka ur fickan och granskade den. Det var en mycket besynnerlig klocka**

"Har någon av er en sådan klocka," sa Lily och såg på dem, hon hade aldrig sett en sådan klocka, James tog upp den och gav den till henne och såg på den.

"Jag önskade att mamma hade gett mig en när jag fyllde år, men hon sa att jag får vänta tills jag kommer hem innan jag får min present," sa Lily och lämnade tillbaka den till James.

**Den hade tolv visare men inga siffror; i stället rörde sig små planeter runt kanten. Dumbledore måste trots det ha begripit sig på den, för han stoppade tillbaka den i fickan och sade:**"**Hagrid är sen. Apropå det var det väl han som talade om för er att jag skulle vara här?**" "**Ja**"**sade professor McGonagall**"**och jag antar att ni inte tänker berätta för mig ****_varför _****nu är just här av alla ställen?**" "**jag har kommit för att ta med mig Harry till hans moster och morbror. De är de enda släktingar han har kvar nu**"

Lily reste sig långsamt upp och öppnade dörren ut i korridoren innan hon stängde den igen, hon gick i en vid cirkel hon skulle personligen se till att hennes syster aldrig skulle röra hennes son, hon kände hur James la armarna om henne.

"Skrik det hjälper," sa James och såg på henne hon skakade på huvudet.

"När jag är klar med henne kommer hon aldrig våga röra min son" sa Lily med låg röst, Sirius såg på Lily och James som stod en bit bort.

"Lily, vi skall se till att detta inte händer," sa Sirius och såg på henne hon nickade.

"Ni råkar inte veta hur man skriver ett illvrål," sa Lily ögonen på boken.

"Jo, vi gör det ikväll," sa James och fick henne att sätta sig ner.

"**Ni menar inte… ni ****_Kan _****inte mena människorna som bor ****_Här?_**" **skrek Professor McGonagall och hoppade upp och pekade på nummer fyra**"**Dumbledore – det kan ni inte göra. Jag har iakttagit dem hela dag. Ni skulle inte kunna hitta två personer som är mer olika oss. Och den här sonen de har, jag såg hur han sprakade på sin mamma hela vägen uppför gatan och skrek efter godis skulle Harry Potter komma och bo här?**" "**Det är bästa stället för honom**" **sade Dumbledore bestämt**

"Du har ingen aning om hur fel du har Professor Dumbledore, min syster kommer slänga ut honom, eller vanvårda honom för att han är min son," sa Lily och James drog in henne i en kram, han kände hur hon vibrerade.

"Låt oss hoppas att han inte får Lily humör," viskade Sirius och såg på James som log emot honom.

"**Hans moster och morbror kommer att kunna förklara allting för honom när han blir äldre, jag har skrivit ett brev till dem**"

"Ett brev" skrek James och såg hur Sirius hoppade till, han hade glömt bort att James var hans kusin, han kunde ha slagit vad om att hans mor hade kommit in i rummet.

"Man kan inte förklara något som detta i ett jävla brev," skrek James vidare, han kände hur han darrade, han kände hur Lily la händerna på hans kinder, när han såg in i hennes ögon så lugnade han ner sig.

"Förlåt," viskade han och såg på Sirius som log.

"Jag tror vi har hittat att du är kusin till mig, för ett ögonblick trodde jag min mor hade kommit in här," sa Sirius och såg på honom Lily log inte hon förstod inte.

"Oroa dig inte du kommer få veta längre fram," sa James och kysste hennes kind.

"**Ett Brev?**" **upprepade Professor McGonagall svagt och satte sig ner på muren igen**"**tror ni verkligen Dumbledore att ni kan förklara alltsammans i ett brev? Det här människorna kommer aldrig att förstå honom! Han kommer att bli berömd – en legend – jag skulle inte bli förvånad om den här dan blev känd som Harry Potters Dag i framtiden, det kommer skrivas böcker om Harry, vartenda barn i vår värld kommer att känna till hans namn!**" "**Just det**" **sade Dumbledore och tittade mycket allvarligt upp över kanten på sina halvmånformade glasögon.**"**Det skulle räcka för att förvrida huvudet på vilken pojke som helst. Berömd innan han kan gå och tala! Berömd för nånting som han inte ens kommer att minnas! Inser ni inte hur mycket bättre han kommer att ha det om han växer upp långt bort från allt det där tills han är redo att klara av det?**" **Professor McGonagall öppnade munnen, ändrade sig, svalde och sade sedan:**"**ja ja, ni har förstås rätt men hur skall pojken komma hit Dumbledore?**" **Hon såg plötsligt på hans mantel som om hon trodde att han kunde ha Harry gömd under den.**"**Hagrid tar honom med sig**" "**tror ni att det är… Klokt... att anförtro nåt så viktigt åt Hagrid?**" "**Jag skulle anförtro mitt liv åt Hagrid**" **sade Dumbledore**"**jag vill inte påstå att han inte har hjärtat på rätta stället**" **sade Professor McGonagall motvilligt**"**men ni kan väl inte blunda för att han bör sig oförsiktigt åt. Han har faktiskt en benägenhet att… vad var det där?**"

**Ett lågt mullrande ljud hade brutit tystnade runt dem. Det ökade stadigt i styrka medan de spanade uppför och nerför gatan efter någon skymt av billyktor; det svällde ut till ett rytande då de båda tillade upp emot himlen – och en jättestor motorcykel föll ner ur luften och landade på gatan framför dem**

"Å jag vill, ha," sa Sirius och började hoppa på sin kudde där han satt, Lily stirrade på honom, detta var första gången hon hade sett honom vilja ha något mer än en kvast.

**om motorcykeln var jättelik var den ingenting jämfört med mannen som satt grensle över den. Han var nästan två gånger så stor som en normal man och åtminstone fem gånger så bred. Han såg helt enkelt otillåtet stor ut, och väldigt vild – långa trassliga stripor av yvigt svart hår och skägg dolde det mesta av ansiktet, han hade händer stora som soptunnelock och fötterna i läderstövlar var som babydelfiner. I sina väldiga muskulösa armar höll han ett filtbylte.**"**Hagrid**" **sade Dumbledore med en ton av lättnad.**"**äntligen. Och var har du fått den där motorcykeln från?**" "**Lånat den, professor Dumbledore**" **sade Jätten och klev försiktigt av motorcykeln medan han talade.**"**Unge herr Sirius Black lånade mig den. Jag har med honom Sir**"

"Å, jag hoppas verkligen att jag kommer få en," sa Sirius och såg drömmande ut, Lily viste att det stod en gammal i hennes fars garage, hon skulle fråga sin far om hon kunde få den för att ge till en vän.

"**Det var inga problem, hoppas jag?**" "**nej Sir, Huset var nästan förstört, men jag lyckades få ut honom innan mugglarna började strömma till. Han somnade då vi flög över Bristol**" **Dumbledore och Professor McGonagall böjde sig fram över filtbyltet inuti, nätt och jämnt synlig låg en babypojke i djup sömn. Under en tofs av kolsvart hår över pannan kunde de se ett jack med en besynnerlig form, precis som en blixt.**"**var det där som…?**" **viskade Professor McGonagall.**"**Ja**"**sade Dumbledore**"**Han kommer alltid att ha kvar det där ärret**" "**Skulle Ni inte kunna göra något åt de, Dumbledore**" "**även om jag kunde, skulle jag inte vilja det. Ärr kan man få nytta av. Jag har själv ett ovanför vänstra knät och det är en perfekt karta över Londons tunnelbana. Ja, kan jag få honom nu Hagrid det är bäst att vi får det här överstökat.**" **Dumbledore tog Harry i famnen och vände sig mot familjen Dursleys hus.**"**Får jag… får jag säja ajö till honom, Sir?**" **frågade Hagrid. Han böjde sitt väldiga, lurviga huvud över Harry och gav honom vad som måste ha varit en mycket rivig kyss med stickiga polisonger, sedan helt plötsligt gav Hagrid upp ett tjust som en sårad Hund.**

"Nej Tramptass," du skall inte leka hund, sa James och såg på honom och Sirius la armarna i kors.

"Ni är tråkiga," sa Sirius och såg på dem. James ville inte avslöja allt för Lily än, hon rynkade pannan vad menade James och Sirius med deras ord.

"**Sssch!**" **väste Professor McGonagall,**"**Du väcker mugglarna**" "**F-f-förlåt**" **snyftade Hagrid och tog fram en stor fläckig näsduk och begravde ansiktet i den**"**men jag s-s-står inte ut me de… Lily å James Döda… Å stackars lille Harry som e tvungen å bo hos mugglare…**" "**Ja ja det är väldigt sorligt alltihop men skärp dig nu Hagrid annars upptäcker de oss**" **viskade Professor McGonagall och klappade Hagrid försiktigt på armen medan Dumbledore klev över den låga trädgårdsmuren och gick fram till ytterdörren.**

Lily såg hur ljuset fladdrade till, hon såg på stället och en ny bok uppenbarade sig, hon reste sig och gick fram till den, hon såg på Brevet som låg uppe på den.

_Kära Lily och Marodörer_

_Jag misstänker att ni alla fyra vill se bilder av det personer ni kommer att läsa om, tyvärr måste ni läsa böckerna som jag skickade tillbaka till Lily i biblioteket för att kunna se bilderna, jag har nämligen förhäxat den så att ni inte kan bryta upp den och mina kära Marodörer, inte ens Tvillingarna Weasley kommer kunna öppna detta fotoalbum, jag har redan testa på dem. Så läs i lugn och ro, och boken kommer vibrera när det finns ett foto att se._

_En vän från framtiden som vet hur det känns att vara oönskad._

Lily satte sig och gav brevet till James, hon la boken på golvet mellan dem, det fanns inget annat att göra än att vänta på det skulle komma ett foto.

"jag undra vad hon menar med Tvillingarna Weasley," sa Sirius och såg på James som såg på Lily som verkade tänka.

"Måste vara några som är som er," sa Lily och såg på Remus.

"Läs," sa James och såg på honom.

**Han lade varsamt ner Harry på översta trappsteget, tog fram ett brev ur manteln, stoppade in det i Harrys filtar och kom sedan tillbaka till de andra två. En hel minut stod de där alla tre och tittade på det lilla byltet; Hagrids axlar skakade, Professor McGonagall blinkade häftigt och det glittrade ljuset som brukade skina ur Dumbledores ögon verkade ha slocknat.**"**Jaha**" **sade Dumbledore till sist**"**Det var det. Vi har ingen anledning att stanna här längre. Vi kan lika gärna ge oss av och delta i firandet**"

James höll hårt i Lily som skakade av ilskan han såg på Remus som såg på dem alla.

"Jag undrar vart dina vänner är," sa Lily surt och såg på Remus som såg ner i marken.

"Vi kommer nog få veta om vi läser alla böcker Lily," sa James han ville inte avslöja att Remus var en varulv.

"Remus oroa dig inte hon vet inte" viskade Sirius lågt och såg på Lily som verkade tänka på något.

""**javisst**"**sade Hagrid med kvävd röst**"**jag ska åka i väg med cykeln gonatt professor McGonagall, gonatt professor Dumbledore**" **Med en strömmande tårar som han torkade av på jackärmen svingade sig Hagrid upp på motorcykeln och sparkade i gång motorn. Med ett vrål steg den upp i luften och for i vidare in i natten.**"**Er ser jag väl snart igen, Professor McGonagall**"**sade Dumbledore och nickade åt henne. Professor McGonagall snöt sig om näsan till svar. Dumbledore vände sig om och gick tillbaka uppför gatan. I hörnet stannade han och tog fram släckaren av silver. Han knäppte med den en gång och tolv ljuskulor ilade tillbaka till sina gatlyktor så att Privet Drive plötsligt glödde i orange och han kunde urskilja en strimmig katt som slank runt hörnet i andra änden av gatan. Han kunde nätt och jämnt se filtbyltet på översta trappsteget till nummer fyra.**"**Lycka till Harry**" **Mumlade han. Han vände på klacken och med ett svep av manteln var han försvunnen.**

**En bris krusade de välskötta häckarna på Privet Drive, som låg tyst och prydlig under den bläcksvarta himlen, den sista plats i världen där man kunde vänta sig att häpnadsväckande saker skulle äga rum. Harry Potter vände sig runt inuti filtarna utan att vakna. Hans ena lilla hand slöt sig om brevet intill och han sov vidare, utan att han var speciell, utan att veta att han var berömd, utan att veta att han skulle väckas om några timmar av Mrs. Dursleys skrik då hon öppnade ytter dörren för att sätta ut mjölkflaskorna, och inte heller visste han att han under de följande veckorna skulle få tjuvnyp och knuffar av sin kusin Dudley… han kunde inte veta att folk som möttes i hemlighet runtom i landet i just detta ögonblick höjde sina glas och sade med dämpade röster:**"**Skål för Harry Potter – pojken som överlevde**"

Remus såg på Lilys rörda ansikte han viste att hon var rasande, han såg hur Sirius med darrade och James hand darrade nära trollstaven.

"Jag fattar inte att de kan fira att han just har förlorat sina föräldrar," sa Sirius med en låg röst han önskade att han viste vad som hade hänt med honom och Remus.

"Jag vill aldrig att min syster skall komma i närheten av min son eller något barn jag får," sa Lily lågt och James kysste hennes kind.

"Oroa dig inte vi kommer se till det," sa James och såg på Remus som hade slagit ihop boken.

"Vem skall läsa," sa han och höll upp boken, Lily höll fram handen.

"Ja kan ta nästa kapitel, sedan måste vi nog ta oss tillbaka till uppehållsrummet, det är lördag i morgon skall vi ta hela dagen att läsa eller skall vi bara ta på kvällarna," sa Lily och tog boken från Remus som såg på James.

"Skall vi låta Peter vara med," sa Remus och såg på Lily som ryste lätt hon gillade inte riktigt Peter, hon viste inte vad det var med honom men något fick henne att inte tycka om honom.

"Nej," sa James när han hade sett Lily reaktion.

"Då tar vi eftermiddagen kvällen men hur löser vi det, sa" Sirius och såg på Lily som tog upp något.

"Det är lugnt han har strafftjänstgöring i eftermiddag kväll med McGonagall, han missade läxan, och hon kommer hålla kvar honom länge, Jag kan ju be henne att ge honom lite flera tills vi är klara med böckerna," sa Lily och såg på dem, det alla Tre stirrade på Lily, hon hade aldrig gjort något sådant här tidigare.

"Viste, men" sa Remus och tystnade det var snart två veckor kvar till fullmåne.

"Oroa dig inte Remus," vi läser nu, sa Lily och slog upp boken.


	3. Glaset som försvann

**Kapitel 2. Glaset som försvann.**

**Närmare tio år hade gått sedan Dursleys vaknade och fann systersonen på trappsteget utan för dörren, men Privet Drive hade nästan inte alls förändrats, solen steg upp över samma välvårdade trädgårdar framför husen och lyste upp mässingsfyran på Dursleys ytterdörr; den smög sig in i deras vardagsrum, som var nästan exakt likadant som det hade varit den kvällen då Mr. Dursley hade sett den öderstigra nyhetsrapporten om ugglorna. Det var bara fotografierna på spiselhyllan som visade hur lång tid det verkligen hade gått. Tio år tidigare hade det funnits massvis med bilder av något som såg ut som en stor skär badboll**

När Lily läste ordet badboll, lyste fotoalbumet upp och slogs upp på en bild, Lily kvävde ett skratt, boken hade verkligen beskrivit hennes blivande systerson rätt det var en badboll.

"Det där är verkligen likt en badboll," sa James och såg på det andra som såg på bilden.

**Iförd pösiga hattar i olika färger, men Dudley Dursley var inte längre någon baby och nu visade fotografierna en stor blond pojke som cyklade på sin första cykel satt i en karusell på marknaden, spelade data spel med sin pappa och blev kramad och kysst av sin mamma. Rummet visade inga som helst tecken på att det också bodde en annan pojke i huset.**

"Jag hoppas verkligen att ni har tagit honom där ifrån," sa James och såg på sina vänner, Lily mindes vad hon hade läst på tredje boken om att Sirius skulle ha varit i Azkaban.

"James vi kanske skall läsa alla böcker innan vi blir arga på våra vänner," sa Lily och såg på James som nickade.

**Men Harry Potter fanns fortfarande där, han log och sov för ögonblicket, men det skulle han inte göra länge till. Hans moster Petunia var vaken och det var hennes gälla röst som utgjorde dagens första oljud.**

"**Upp med dig! Kliv Upp! Nu med detsamma!"**

**Harry vaknade med ett ryck. Hans moster knackade hårt på dörren igen " upp med dig!" skrek hon. Harry hörde hur hon gick mot köket och sedan ljudet av stekpannan när den sattes på spisen. Han rullade över på rygg och försökte komma ihåg drömmen han hade haft. Det hade varit en bra dröm. En flygande motorcykel hade varit med i den.**

"Tror ni verkligen att han minns så där bra," sa Lily och såg på Remus och James som nickade.

"Mamma har alltid haft bra minne," sa James och såg på Lily som nickad

**Han hade en konstig känsla av att han hade haft samma dröm förut. Mostern var tillbaka utanför hans dörr. "Är du uppstigen än?" frågade hon. "Nästan" sa Harry. " Nå Rasa på nu, jag vill att du skall se efter stekfläsket i pannan. Och våga bara inte låta det brännas vid, jag vill att allt ska vara perfekt på Duddys födelsedag." Harry stönade. "Vad sa du?" fräste mostern genom dörren "Ingenting, Ingenting…" Dudleys födelsedag – hur kunde han ha glömt det? Harry klev långsamt ur sängen och började se sig om efter strumpor. Han hittade ett par under sängen, och sedan han befriat en av dem från en spindel drog han på sig dem. Harry var van vid spindlar för den trånga skrubben under trappan var full av dem och det var där han sov.**

"Nej, hur kan det tvinga honom att sova i en skrubb," skrek nästan Sirius ut, nog för att hans familj aldrig hade behandlat honom väl, men han hade åtminstone ett sovrum.

"Och att de tvingar honom att laga mat, jag hoppas att jag kan lära henne en läxa," sa Lily.

**När han hade klätt sig gick han genom hallen in i köket. Bordet var nästan dolt under Dudleys alla födelsedagspresenter. Det såg ut som om Dudley hade fått den nya datorn han önskade sig, för att inte nämna den nya teven, hans andra och tävlingscykeln. Exakt varför Dudley ville ha en tävlingscykel var en gåta för Harry, eftersom Dudley var väldigt tjock och avskydde motion, såvida det inte rörde sig om att dunka och slå på någon förstås. Dudleys älsklingsslagpåse var Harry.**

"Han skulle bara våga att slå min son," sa James och såg på Lily som verkade försöka samla sig.

**Men det var inte ofta han fick tag i honom. Harry såg inte så ut, men han var mycket snabb. Det kanske hade något att göra med att bo i en mörk skrubb, men Harry hade alltid varit liten och mager för sin ålder. Han såg ännu mindre och magrare ut än han faktiskt var, för det enda han hade att sätta på sig var Dudleys gamla kläder och Dudley var ungefär fem gånger större än han. Harry hade ett smalt ansikte knotiga knä, svart hår och klargröna ögon.**

"Han fick det ifrån Lily," sa James och såg in hennes ögon, han hade älskat hennes ögon färg sedan han träffade henne på tåget för snart 7 år sedan.

"Fråga är vad mer han har fått från Lily och vad han har fått från James," sa Remus och såg på Lily som log svagt.

**Han bar runda glasögon som hölls ihop av en massa tejpbitar som minne av alla de gånger Dudley hade boxat honom på näsan. Det enda Harry gillade i sitt egna utseende var ett mycket smalt ärr i pannan som hade formen av en sicksackblixt. Han hade haft det så länge han kunde minnas och den första sak han kunde komma ihåg att han frågade sin moster Petunia om var hur han hade fått. "I bilolyckan när dina föräldrar dog" hade hon sagt. "Och kom inte med några frågor"****_Kom inte med några frågor –_****det var första regeln för ett lugnt liv hos Durlseys.**

"Jag viste att Petunia inte skulle berätta sanningen om hur vi hade dött," sa Lily och kände hur någon torkade bort tårarna, han såg Sirius som förstod hur upprörd Lily egentligen var.

"Oroa dig inte vi hjälper dig mer än gärna med att skrämma din syster," sa Sirius och såg på Lily som stirrade på honom.

**Morbror Vernon kom in i köket då Harry stod där och vände fläsket i pannan "Kamma dig!" röt han till morgonhälsning.**

"Det kommer inte hjälpa," sa James och drog en hand genom sitt hår, han viste att inget hjälpte om hans son hade fått hans egna hår, så skulle det vara otämjbart.

"Sluta med det där," sa Lily och slog honom lätt på armen.

**Ungefär en gång i veckan tittade morbror Vernon upp över kanten på tidningen och skrek att Harry behövde klippa håret. Harry måste ha klippt håret många flera gånger än resten av pojkarna i hans klass sammanlagt, men det spelade ingen roll, hans hår växte helt enkelt på det viset – över hela huvudet.**

"Tror ni han är en metamorfmagus," sa Sirius och såg på Lily som rynkade pannan.

"Vet inte eller så är det bara magin i honom," sa Lily och stirrade James som insåg att detta var viktigt för dem båda.

"Lily oroa dig inte," sa James och såg på henne när hon höjde boken igen.

**Harry höll på att steka ägg då Dudley till sist kom in i köket tillsammans med sin mamma, Dudley var mycket lik morbror Vernon. Han hade ett stort skärt ansikte, just ingen hals, små vattniga blåa ögon och kraftigt blont hår som låg slätt över hans tjocka feta huvud.**

"han låter som en gris i en peruk" sa James och kliade sig på halsen, han såg på Lily som log emot honom.

"men det kommer inte hans mor se" sa Remus och såg på Lily som bara skrattade.

**Moster Petunia sa ofta att Dudley såg ut som en babyängel – Harry sade ofta att Dudley såg ut som en gris i Peruk**

Det alla brast ut i ett gapskratt, Sirius låg på golvet och höll sig för magen, Remus såg på dem Lily höll sig för magen för att hon skrattade så mycket.

"du och din son tänker verkligen på samma sätt, låt oss hoppas att ni inte är mer lika" sa Lily och såg på James som såg ut som om hon hade sårat honom.

"Lily tänk på att han är din son med" sa James och kysste hennes kind.

**Harry satte tallrikarna med ägg och bacon på bordet vilket var svårt eftersom det inte fanns mycket plats. Under tiden var Dudley fullt upptagen med att räkna sina presenter. Han blev lång i ansiktet.**

"varför det nu, fick han inte det 15 han ville ha" sa James och såg på Lily som höjde på ögon brynet.

"vad mamma och pappa låter mig aldrig få mer än 15 presenter varje födelsedag" sa James och såg på Lily som verkade förvånad.

"jag trodde du fick mer" sa Lily och såg allvarligt på honom, när han skakade på huvudet

"Mamma hävdar att det är karaktärs byggande att bara få ett lågt antal presenter så jag får inte längre mer än max tio från dem" sa James och såg på Lily tittade ner i boken Sirius viste att det var sanning inte ens han hade fått mer än 15 presenter innan hans familj mer eller mindre kastade ut honom.

"**trettiosex" sade han och tittade upp på sin mamma och pappa "Det är två mindre än förra året"**

"han är mer bortskämd än jag någonsin har varit, trots att jag har många kusiner" sa James och såg på Remus och Sirius som båda nickade, Lily hade aldrig någonsin fått så mycket presenter någonsin.

"Förstår inte mamma och pappa har aldrig låtit mig eller Petunia bli giriga men den här pojken är det," sa Lily och såg på det andra.

"**Älskling du har inte räknat faster Marges present titta, den ligger under den här stora från mamma och pappa" "okej trettiosju då" sade Dudley och blev röd i ansiktet. Harry som kunde se att ett stort Dudleyraserianfall var på väg, började glufsa i sig stekfläsket så fort som möjligt för den händelse att Dudley skulle välta bordet.**

"någon måste verkligen lära den där pojken hur man uppför sig" sa Lily och skämdes över att hennes syster tillät detta hända.

"oroa dig inte någon kommer en dag att lära honom en läxa" sa Remus och såg på Sirius som skrev ner flera bra idéer.

**Moster Petunia vädrade tydligen fara hon också för hon sa hastigt: "och vi ska köpa två presenter till åt dig när vi är ute i dag. Vad säger du om det, gullungen min? **_**Två **_**Presenter till. Blir det bra?" Dudley tänkte efter ett ögonblick. Det såg ut att vålla honom stor ansträngning. Till slut sade han långsamt: "så då får jag trettio… trettio…"**

"kom igen din sega Gris det blir ju Trettionio" sa Remus och såg upp på Sirius som skrattade

"**trettionio, Hjärtat mitt", sade moster Petunia "jaså" Dudley satte sig tungt ner och grep tag i det närmaste paketet "okej då" Morbror Vernon skrockade "Den lilla rackaren vill ha valuta för pengarna, precis som far sin. Så ska det låta Dudley!"**

"det låter honom komma undan med detta" sa Sirius och såg på boken.

"det uppmuntrar honom att uppföra sig så där, hur kommer det gå när han inte får som han vill" sa Lily och såg på boken hon visste att hennes syster skulle få en elak julklapp i år.

**Han rufsade Dudley i håret. I samma ögonblick ringde telefonen och moster Petunia gick för att svara medan Harry och morbror Vernon såg på hur Dudley packade upp tävlingscykeln, filmkamera, ett fjärrmanövrerat flygplan, sexton nya dataspel och en videobandspelare**

"Lily förklaring," skrek Sirius och Lily såg upp på honom och undrade vad han menade nu.

"okej jag fatta tävlingscykeln men resten vad är det" sa Sirius och såg på henne Lily la ner boken och såg på honom.

"filmkamera, spelar in det som händer, så att du kan titta på en händelse om och om igen. Ett fjärrmanövrerat flygplan är en leksak som flyger, nästan som ni leker på era kvastar emellan åt. Dataspel det är något som jag inte säker på men Dator är typ en enhet som man kan lagra information på, och tydligen i framtiden spela på, Videobandspelare spelar upp filmer, som du antingen köper eller som du har spelat in själv" sa Lily och såg på Sirius som nickade, han förstod mer när Lily förklarade än när läraren gjorde det.

" Lily kan inte du hjälpa mig med mugglarstudier, så hjälper jag dig i vad du än behöver," sa Sirius och såg på Lily som skakade på huvudet medan hon log.

"vi får se" sa Lily lugnt medan hon fokuserad blicken i boken.

**Han höll just på att slita av papperet från ett guldarmbandsur när moster Petunia kom tillbaka från telefonen med ett både ilsket och oroligt ansiktsuttryck. "dåliga nyheter, Vernon" sade hon. "Mrs. Figg har brutit benet. Hon kan inte ta emot honom" Hon knyckte på huvudet i riktning mot Harry.**

"Han sitter i rummet, man talar inte om ett barn på det där sättet" sa Remus och såg på boken James höll händerna hårt knutna medan han såg på Lily som verkade andas lugnt.

**Dudley gapade i förfäran men Harrys hjärta tog ett skutt. Varje år på Dudleys födelsedagtog hans föräldrar med honom och en kamrat ut hela dagen, gick på nöjesfält, hamburgerbarer eller på bio. Varje år fick Harry lov att tillbringa dagen hos Mrs. Figg, en tokig gammal dam som bodde två gator längre bort. Harry avskydde att vara hemma hos henne.**

"Harry du borde veta bättre, men det kanske är förståeligt om han har tvingats spendera varje dag hos henne," sa Lily och rodnade när hon insåg att hon talade med boken

"du är ganska söt när du rodnar, speciell när du inser att du bråkar med en bok" sa James och kysste hennes kind

**Hela huset luktade kål och Mrs. Figg tvingade honom att se på fotografier av alla katter hon någonsin hade ägt.**

"Gud, jag hatar Katter" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som höjde ögonbrynet.

"nu kanske jag förstå varför han hatar att vara där" sa Lily och såg på James som nickade.

"**Vad ska vi nu ta oss till?" sade Moster Petunia och tittade ursinnigt på Harry som om han hade planerat det hela.**

"är de helt dumma" sa Sirius och satte sig rakt upp och stirrade på boken han förstod hur det kunde behandla ett barn så där.

"Sirius, om vi skall bli klara med detta kapitlet innan midnatt så ber jag dig att sluta avbryta mig efter varje mening" sa Lily och såg på honom när han satte sig ner.

"Lovar inget Lily," sa Sirius och la armarna i kors han förstod inte hur James och Lily kunde vara så lugna.

**Harry visste att han borde känna sig ledsen för att Mrs. Figg hade brutit benet, men det var inte lätt när han tänkte på att det skulle dröja ett helt år innan han måste titta på Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws och Tuffty igen. **

"**Vi kunde ringa Marge" föreslog Morbror Vernon **

"**Var inte dum Vernon hon avskyr Pojken" Dursleys pratade ofta om Harry på det här viset som om han inte var där – eller snarare som om han var något väldigt otrevligt som inte kunde förstå dem, som en snigel till exempel.**

"Petunia Evens om du aldrig glömma den dagen jag blir myndig häxa," skrek Lily och Sirius föll baklänges han var inte beredd på att Lily skulle skrika på detta sätt hon måste ha blivit riktigt arg.

"Lily jag kan läsa" sa James och tog boken från henne Lily skakade på huvudet.

"du får läsa sen" sa Lily och såg på Remus som skakade på huvudet.

"**vad sägs om vad-är-det-nu-hon-heter, din väninna… Yvonne?" **

"**på semester på Mallorca" fräste moster Petunia.**

"**Ni kan väl bara lämna mig här" insköt Harry förhoppningsfullt (han skulle kunna titta på sådan som han ville se på teve som omväxling och kanske till och med försöka sig på Dudleys dator)**

"Harry du kommer inte få det" sa James som misstänkte att något otrevligt skulle hända.

"de kommer tro att han skall spränga huset i småbitar" sa Sirius och tuggade på en macka som han hade hittat.

**Moster Petunia såg ut som hon just hade svalt en citron. "så att vi skall hitta huset i ruiner när vi kommer tillbaka?" brummade hon ilsket.**

Det alla skrattade när det hörde hur likt Sirius hade sagt om, utan att ens ha sett orden i boken.

"**Jag ska inte spränga huset i bitar" sa Harry med de lyssnade inte.**

"**Vi kunde kanske ta med honom till djurparken" sade moster Petunia långsamt "…och lämna honom i bilen…" "Bilen är ny han får inte sitta i den ensam…"**

"Att hon ens överväger att lämna min son i bilen, jag hoppas att du låter mig vara med på att låta din syster betala," sa James och såg på Lily som rodnade.

"jag kan behöva ha er hjälp" sa Lily och såg på dem Sirius såg undrade på henne.

**Dudley började gråta högljutt. I själva verket grät han inte på riktigt, det hade gått många år sedan han verkligen grät, men han visste att om han rynkade ihop ansiktet och tjöt, så skulle hans mamma ge honom vad han än önskade.**

"**Sötaste lilla Duddydums, gråt inte. Mamsen ska inte låta honom förstöra din alldeles speciella dag!" skrek hon och slog armarna om honom.**

"**jag… vill… inte… att… han… s-s-ska komma med!" tjöt Dudley mellan våldsamma låtsassnyftningar "Han f-f-förstör alltid allting!" han flinade elakt mot Harry genom en springa i sin mammas famn.**

"jag tror inte det är möjligt att det kan bli värre" sa Lily och såg på det andra som var runt henne.

"jag vet inte Lily, men det känns som allt kommer bli värre, innan det kommer bli bättre, vi får hoppas att han kommer snart till Hogwarts" sa James och såg på det andra två som nickade.

**Just då ringde det på ytterdörren. **

"**Å herregud, de är redan här!" sade moster Petunia alldeles utom sig – och ett ögonblick senare kom Dudleys bästa vän Piers Polkiss, intravande med sin mamma. Piers var en tanig pojke med råttliknade ansikte. Han var för det mesta den som höll fast armarna bakom ryggen på folk medan Dudley slog dem. Dudley slutade omedelbart att låtsasgråta. En halvtimme senare satt Harry, som knappt kunde tro sin lycka, i baksätet på familjen Dursleys bil tillsammans med Piers och Dudley, på väg till djurparken för första gången i sitt liv.**

"första gången, han måste vara snart 11 år, och aldrig varit i på djurpark" utbrast Lily och tänkte på sin egna barndom, hennes föräldrar hade alltid tagit med dem på olika saker.

"Lily lugna ner dig" sa Sirius han kände sig arg på Familjen Dursley men han ville att de skulle komma här ifrån innan Peter märkte att det var borta.

**Hans moster och Morbror hade inte kommit på någonting annat att göra med honom, men innan de gav sig i väg hade morbror Vernon tagit Harry avsides.**

"**Jag varnar dig" sade han och lade sitt stora blodröda ansikte tätt in till Harrys**

"det där är verkligen att invadera hans personliga utrymme" sa Remus som hade varit tyst en stund, han kände hur hela hans inre vibrerade av ilska för hur pojken behandlades.

"jag skall lära honom en läxa han sent skall glömma" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade.

"**Jag varnar dig nu, gosse lille, om du hittar på några konstigheter, vad det än är, så får du stanna i den där skrubben från och med nu ända fram till Jul."**

"det där är helt oacceptabelt, det är helt otroligt att det får ha vårdnaden om min Son" skrek Lily och James mumlade tyst för sig själv vad han skulle göra för att lära dem en läxa om det gjorde detta.

"**Jag tänker inte göra nånting" sade Harry "På hedersord…"**

**Men morbror Vernon trodde honom inte. Det var det aldrig någon som gjorde. Problemet var att underliga saker ofta hände runt Harry och det var ingen idé att tala om för Dursleys att det inte var hans som fick dem att hända.**

**En gång hade moster Petunia som var trött att Harry kom tillbaka från frisören och såg ut som om han inte hade varit där över huvud taget, tagit en kökssax och klippt hans hår så kort att han nästan blev skallig med undantag av luggen, som hon lämnade kvar "för att dölja det där hemska ärret". Dudley hade närapå skrattat ihjäl sig åt Harry.**

" stackars pojk" sa Lily och såg på James som drog handen genom sitt egna hår, han hade lyckats låta bli det där sedan de kom in.

"Om han har samma hår som jag hade som barn så kommer det där håret ha växt ut till morgonen, och Potter/Blacks hår går inte att tämja" sa James och såg på Sirius som skrattade han med.

"det har du rätt i din mamma har försökt allt" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som stirra på dem.

"Finns det inget som hjälper" sa Lily och såg på dem James och Sirius skakade på huvudet.

"nej mamma har hittat något som fungerar" sa James och såg Lily som verkade nicka förstående och tog upp boken.

**Som tillbringade en sömnlös natt med att föreställa sig hur det skulle bli dagen därpå i skolan. Där man redan skrattade åt honom för hans säckiga kläder och tejpade glasögon. Men när han steg upp på morgonen hade han funnit sitt hår exakt likadant som det hade varit innan moster Petunia klippte av det. Han hade fått en veckas förvisning till sin skrubb för det, trots att han försökte förklara att han **_**inte kunde**_** förklara hur det hade vuxit tillbaka så fort.**

"det är orättvist att hon bestraffar honom för något han inte kan kontrollera" sa Lily och kände sig irriterad på sin syster.

**En annan gång hade moster Petunia försökt kränga på honom en motbjudande gammal tröja som hade varit Dudleys (brun med orangegula prickar). Ju hårdare hon försökte pressa ner den över huvudet på honom, desto mindre verkade den bli, tills den till sist kunnat passa en marionettdocka, men definitivt inte passa Harry. Moster Petunia hade kommit fram till att den måste ha krympt i tvätten och till sin stora lättnad slapp Harry något straff.**

"det är det bästa, när man göra något och kommer undan med det" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade de båda försökte hålla sina kommentar så få som möjligt, de båda hade märkt att om Lily fick läsa mer än en mening innan de avbröt henne så kom det undan med det, James såg över på Remus som verkade fundera på något.

"Remus vad är det" sa Lily och såg på Remus som verkade tänka på något.

"jag tror att han har väldigt konstiga oavsiktliga magi, tror ni att han bara har gjort dessa två saker " sa Remus och såg på Lily som rynkade pannan.

"vi får väl se" sa Lily och såg på dem när hon höjde boken igen.

**Å andra sidan hade han råkat verkligen illa ut när han upptäcktes på taket till skolköket. Dudleys gäng hade som vanligt jagat honom, när Harry lika mycket till sin egen förvåning som till någon annans, plötsligt befann sig sittandes där på skorstenen. Dursleys hade fått ett mycket ilsket brev.**

"Va skickade de illvrål till honom" sa Sirius och såg på boken Lily började fnissa åt Sirius ord.

"nej Sirius, i mugglar världen så kan man inte göra illvrål. Så ett ilsket brev är bara ett vanligt brev men med ilskan ord" sa Lily och såg på Sirius som kliade sig i huvudet.

"okej" sa han och såg på dem.

**Från Harrys rektor som meddelade dem att Harry hade klättrat upp på skolbyggnaderna. Men det enda han hade försökt göra (vilket han ropade till morbror Vernon genom den låsta dörren till sin skrubb)**

"han transferera" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som såg på honom.

"nej, innan jag kom till Hogwarts så flög jag," sa Lily och såg på dem James och Sirius stirrade på henne.

"flög men hur" sa Sirius och vände blicken emot Remus som burkade kunna förklara saker.

"jag hoppade från en gunga och jag stannade i luften en liten stund innan jag landade på mina fötter" sa Lily och såg på dem.

**Var att hoppa bakom de stora soptunnorna utanför köksdörrarna. Harry antog att vinden hade fångat honom mitt i språnget. Men i dag skulle ingenting gå snett. Det var till och med värt att vara tillsammans med Dudley och Piers för att få tillbringa dagen på ett annat ställe än skolan, hans trånga krypin eller Mrs. Figgs kålstinkande vardagsrum. Medan morbror Vernon körde klagade han för moster Petunia. Han gillade att klaga över saker och ting: folk på jobbet, Harry, kommunalpolitikerna, Harry, banken och Harry var bara några av hans älsklingsämnen. Den här morgonen var det motorcyklar.**

"… **dånar fram som galningar, de där unga ligisterna" sade han då en motorcykel körde om dem.**

"**jag hade en dröm om en motorcykel" sade Harry som plötsligt kom ihåg den. "Den flög"**

"Harry älskade pojk, det där skulle du inte ha sagt" sa Lily och Sirius skakade på huvudet.

"det kommer inte sluta bra" sa han lågt och såg på boken som Lily höll i.

**Morbror Vernon var nära att köra in i bilen framför. Han vände sig helt om i sätet och vrålade åt Harry med ett ansikte som såg ut som en jättelik rödbeta med mustasch: "MOTORCYKLAR FLYGER INTE!" **

**Dudley och Piers fnissade. **

"**Jag vet att det inte gör det" sade Harry "det var bara en dröm" Men han önskade att han inte hade sagt någonting. Om det fanns någonting som Dursleys avskydde ännu mer än när han kom med frågor, var det när han pratade om saker som betedde sig på ett sätt som de inte borde, och det spelade ingen roll om det var i en dröm eller till och med i en tecknad serie – de tycktes tro att han kunde få farliga idéer.**

"han kan inte ha haft en rolig barndom" sa Sirius och tänkte på motorcykeln som fanns i boken han ville ha den.

"jag hoppas verkligen att jag kan komma på ett sätt att straffa henne" mumlade Lily och såg på boken.

**Det var en mycket solig lördag och det vimlade av familjer med barn i djurparken. Mr. Och Mrs. Dursley köpte stora chokladglassar åt Dudley och Piers vid ingången och eftersom den leende damen i glassvagnen hade frågat Harry vad han ville ha innan de hann dra honom därifrån, köpte de en billig isglass med citronsmak åt honom.**

"det är ju så förskräcklig att göra så, att låta deras son och hans vän få en riktigt fina glassar och låta min son bara få isglass" skrek James och stod upp, Lily så på honom när han hade dragit fram trollstaven och gnistor flög

"James vi kommer se till att detta inte kommer hända" sa Lily och såg på James som nickade långsamt.

**Den var faktiskt riktigt god, tänkte Harry, och slickade på den medan de tittade på en gorilla som kliade sig i huvudet och var anmärkningsvärt lik Dudley, frånsett att den inte var blond.**

Sirius, James och Remus brast ut i ett skratt, när det hörde hur Harry hade jämfört Dudley med en gorilla, de såg hur fotoalbumet vibrerade och ännu en bild visades, denna gången på Dudley Dursley som elva åring.

"han har verkligen rätt" sa Sirius och såg på bilden Lily stirrade på bilden.

"det där borde klassas som vanvård av barn" sa Lily med en grimas.

**Harry hade den bästa förmiddagen han hade haft på länge. Han såg noga till att gå en liten bit ifrån Dursleys så att Dudley och Piers inte skulle återfalla i sin favoritsysselsättning att slå honom.**

"De skulle bara våga" morrade James och såg på boken som darrade i Lilys hand hon var lika arg som James över detta.

**De åt på djurparkens restaurang och när Dudley fick ett raseriutbrott för att hans efterrättsglas varvad med frukt inte var tillräckligt stor, köpte morbror Vernon en ny åt honom och Harry fick lov att göra slut på den första.**

"Det är jävla orättvist, fick inte Harry någon efterrätt, utan han fick bara resterna av Dudleys" utbrast Sirius som verkade ha hittat något mer att tugga på.

"hur mycket mat äter du egentligen" sa Lily och stirrade på honom där han nu satt och åt igen.

"Lily fråga inte" sa Remus och såg på Lily som stirrade på honom.

"okej men Sirius du får gärna äta men prata inte med mat i munnen" sa Lily och såg på honom. Han nickade och såg på Lily som skakade på huvudet.

"jag kan inte tro att detta kommer att hända" viskade Lily och kände hur tårarna rann ner för hennes kinder.

**Efteråt kände Harry att han borde ha vetat att alltsammans var alldeles för bra för att kunna hålla i sig. Efter lunchen gick de till ormhuset. Det var svalt och mörkt där inne, med upplysta fönsterburar hela vägen utmed väggarna. Bakom glaset krälade och slingrade sig alla möjliga sorters ödlor och ormar över bitar av trä och sten. Dudley och Piers ville se väldiga, giftiga kobror och tjocka människorkrossande pytonormar. Dudley hittade snabbt den största ormen på hela stället. Den kunde ha rullat sin kropp två gånger runt Morbror Vernons bil och kramat ihop den till en soptunna, men just för ögonblicket såg den inte ut att vara på det humöret. I själva verket låd den försänkt i djup sömn. Dudley stod med näsan hårt tryckt mot glaset och stirrade på de glänsande brunna ringlarna.**

"**gör så att den rör på sig" sade han med gnällig röst till sin pappa. Morbror Vernon bultade på glaset men ormen rörde sig inte ur fläcken.**

"vet de inte hur man behandlar djur" utbrast Remus och såg på Lily som nickade.

"min syster har aldrig kunnat ha om något djur" sa Lily och såg på dem, James tänkte på hur väl han behandlade sin uggla en snövit, som hans pappa hade köpt honom när han började på Hogwarts, James skulle aldrig låta någon skada henne.

"ännu en anledning till att vår son inte skall vara där" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade.

"**gör om det" befallde Dudley. **

**Morbror Vernon knackade häftigt med knogarna mot glaset, men ormen snusade bara lugnt vidare.**

"**usch , vad det här är tråkigt" gnällde Dudley.**

**Han masade sig långsamt därifrån.**

**Harry ställde sig tätt in till glasburen och tittade uppmärksamt på ormen. Han skulle inte ha varit förvånad om den själv hade dött av tråkighet – inget sällskap förutom idiotiska människor som trummade med fingrarna mot glaset och försökte störa den dagarna i ända. Det var värre än att ha en skrubb till sovrum, där den enda besökaren var moster Petunia som hamrade på dörren för att väcka en, för han fick åtminstone vistas i resten av huset ibland.**

"det är hemskt att känna så där" sa Sirius svagt han undrade om vem James och Lily skulle välja som gudfar om det fick en son.

"vad Sirius, du ser så nerslagen ut" sa Lily och såg på honom han såg upp på henne och sedan på James som stirrade på honom med.

"Bara funderar på en sak" sa han och återgick till att peta skräp från hans naglar.

"kom igen Tramptass" sa James och knuffade till honom, Sirius såg på dem och förstod att Lily inte skulle fortsätta läsa förens han hade sagt vad som bekymrade honom.

"funderar bara på vem ni skulle ha valt som Gudfar till er son om nu boken talar sanning" sa Sirius och höll blicken på sina händer han ville inte möta Lilys blick, han viste att Lily aldrig hade aldrig gillat deras spratt som det gjorde.

"Den frågan är ganska enkel att besvara. Jag tror inte James skulle förlåta mig om jag inte tillät hans bror att bli gudfar" sa Lily och stirrade på Sirius vars axlar sjönk ännu närmare golvet. James tittade på Lily han hade ingen bror, om man inte räknade Sirius, det var som bröder efter att Sirius hade rymt hemifrån vid 15 års ålder.

"okej" sa Sirius och såg på sina händer.

"Lily jag har ingen bror" sa James och Sirius huvud flög upp och stirrade på Lily som la armarna i kors.

"Jo du har en bror fast han är inte din blodsbror om det är det du menar, ni är ju så gott som bröder" sa Lily och tog upp boken från golvet.

"vänta du menar mig" sa Sirius med en frågande blick.

"ja, Vem annars, ingen av mina vänner har så stort barnasinne som du" sa Lily och såg på Sirius som nu log och Lily tog upp boken.

**Ormen öppnade plötsligt sina lysande små ögon. Långsamt, mycket långsamt, lyfte den på huvudet tills ögonen var i jämnhöjd med Harrys.**

_**Den blinkade.**_

**Harry stirrade. Sedan tittade han sig hastigt omkring för att se om det var någon som betraktade honom. Det var det inte. Han tittade tillbaka på ormen och blinkade han också.**

"vad, är han en ormviskare" sa Remus och såg på Lily som stirrade på boken.

"Vad för något" sa Lily och insåg att det tre pojkarna stirrade på henne.

"förmågan att tala med ormar, så Lily kan du tala med ormar" sa James och såg på henne, Lily såg på dem.

"nej jag kan inte tala med ormar, jag är faktiskt rädd för ormar" sa Lily och såg på Remus och de två andra som verkade fundera.

"ormviskare är en förmåga som man ärver från sina föräldrar, och vi vet att James här inte är någon, så om inte du är det hur kan han ha fått det" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som ryckte på sina axlar.

"jag vet inte men vi vår säkert reda på detta" sa Lily.

**Ormen knyckte på huvudet i riktning mot Morbror Vernon och Dudley och höjde sedan ögonen mot taket. Den gav Harry en blick som alldeles tydligen sade: **

"_**såna där råkar jag jämt ut för"**_

"**jag vet" mumlade Harry genom glaset, fastän han inte var säker på att ormen kunde höra honom. "Det måste vara väldigt irriterande." ormen nickade häftigt.**

"**Varifrån kommer du förresten?" frågade Harry.**

**Ormen slog med stjärten mot en liten skylt bredvid glaset. Harry kickade på den.**

_**Boa Constrictor, Brasilien.**_

"**var det bra där?" **

**Boaormen slog med stjärten mot skylten igen och Harry läste vidare:**

_**Det här exemplaret är fött i djurparken.**_

"**Å, jag förstår, så du har aldrig varit i Brasilien?" **

**Då skakade huvudet på huvudet, fick ett öronbedövande tjut bakom Harry dem båda att hoppa till:**

"**DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! KOM OCH TITTA PÅ DEN HÄR ORMEN! NI KAN ALDRIG TRO VAD DEN GÖR!" **

**Dudley kom vaggande mot dem så snabbt han förmådde.**

"**Ur vägen men dig" sade han och boxade Harry i revbenen. Harry var helt oförberedd föll hårt omkull på betonggolvet.**

"Jag önskar att jag kunde knuffa om honom" sa Sirius och knöt händerna.

"jag hoppas att verkligen att Harry göra något bra emot dem" sa James och såg på boken och Lily log åt deras sätt att försöka önska något på en pojke de inte kände.

**Det som inträffade härnäst gick så fort att ingen såg hur det gick till – i ena sekunden stod Piers och Dudley lutade tätt intill glaset och nästa sekund hade de hoppat bakåt vrålande av skräck.**

**Harry satte sig upp och drog efter andan; glasfönstret på framsidan av boa Constrictorns bur hade försvunnit.**

"det är ganska kraftig oavsiktlig magi" sa Lily och såg på James som nickade.

"gud vad bra" sa James och skrattade Sirius skrattade han med.

**Den väldiga ormen höll snabbt på att rulla ut sig i hela sin längd och slingrade sig ut på golvet – överallt inne i ormhuset började människor skrika och springa mot utgångarna. Då ormen hastig gled förbi Harry kunde han ha svurit på att en låg väsande röst sade: "Ssse upp för Brasilien, för här kommer jag … Tack ssså mycket amigo"**

"det var nog det bästa jag har hört i oavsiktlig magi" sa Remus och såg på det andra.

"jag tycker det är coolt att ormen tackade honom" sa Sirius och såg på James som inte kunde sluta le.

**Djurskötaren i ormhuset var alldeles chockad.**

"**men glaset" sade han om och om igen. "vart tog glaset vägen? **

**Direktören för djurparken lagade själv till en kopp starkt sött te till moster Petunia medan han bad om ursäkt gång på gång. Piers och Dudley kunde bara stamma osammanhängande. För såvitt Harry hade sett hade inte ormen gjort någonting förutom att lekfullt nafsa efter deras hälar då den gled förbi, men när allesammans till sist var tillbaka i morbror Vernons bil berättade Dudley hur den nästan hade bitit av honom benet, medan Piers svor på att den hade försökte klämma honom till döds. Men det värsta av allt, åtminstone för Harry, var när Piers lugnade ner sig tillräckligt för att säga:**

"**Harry pratade med den, visst gjorde du det Harry?"**

**Morbror Vernon väntade tills Piers väl var ute ur huset innan han gav sig på Harry.**

"Jag kommer aldrig tillåta att min son skall någonsin bo med dem" Skrek James och såg på boken, han skulle se till att Dursley fruktade namnet Potter om det krävdes för att hans son inte skulle behöva gå igenom detta.

"James kan du lugna ner dig, snälla" sa Lily och såg på honom James viste att det hade mycket att prata om när det hade läst färdig för i kväll.

**Han var så arg att han knappt kunde tala. Han lyckades säga:**

"**Gå… ditt krypin… stanna… ingen mat" innan han föll ihop i en stol och moster Petunia måste springa efter en stor konjak åt honom.**

"De kan inte svälta ihjäl honom" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som verkade tveka i frågan.

**Harry låg i sin mörka skrubb mycket senare och önskade att han hade haft en klocka. Han visste inte hur mycket klockan var och han kunde inte vara säker på att Dursleys sov ännu. Innan de gjorde det kunde han inte ta risken att smyga sig in i köket för att få lite mat.**

"han är redan en Marodör" sa Sirius och såg på James som skrattade

"han borde inte behöva smyga för att få mat" sa Lily och såg på dem och det nickade alla tre.

**Han hade bott hos Dursleys i nästan tio år, tio olyckliga år, så länge han kunde minnas, ända sedan han var baby och hans föräldrar dog i den där bilolycka.**

"Hur kan det ha mage att ljuga för en pojke om hur hans föräldrar dog" sa Remus och såg på dem, de satt tysta och såg på varandra.

"tror ni det har läst hela brevet" sa Sirius och såg på dem, Lily nickade medan James skakade på huvudet.

"hon är för nyfiken, men vi väntar tills vi får veta innan vi planerar något" sa Lily och såg ner i boken igen.

**Han kunde inte minnas att han var med i bilen när hans föräldrar hade dött. **

"därför att det inte fanns någon bilolycka!" utbrast Lily och såg på killarna som skrattade åt hennes utbrott på boken.

**Ibland, när han riktigt ansträngde sitt minne under långa timmar i skrubben, dök det upp en underlig bild för hans inre: en bländande blixt av grönt ljus och en brännande smärta i hans panna.**

"han överlevde den dödliga förbannelsen" viskade James med smärta i rösten, alla viste att den var förbjuden.

"han minns det herregud undra hur mycket mer han kan tvinga sig själv att minnas" viskade Lily hon kände ett styng av smärta hennes son borde vuxit upp med kärlek, hon såg på de andra som verkade tänka i liknande som hon.

**Det var nog kraschen, trodde han, fast han inte kunde föreställa sig vad allt det gröna ljuset kom ifrån. Sina föräldrar kunde han inte alls komma ihåg, hans morbror och moster talade aldrig om dem, och naturligt var han förbjuden att komma med några frågor. Det fanns inga fotografier av dem i huset.**

"Jag kommer klistra fast en bild av mig på min systers rygg, kan någon av er en bra fast fästnings förhäxning" sa Lily och såg på James som pekade på Sirius

"Sirius är bäst på dem, jag tror hans mamma ännu inte har kunnat ta ner hans mugglar planscher och Gryffindor emblem" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade

**När Harry var yngre hade han drömt och drömt om att någon okänd släkting skulle komma och ta honom med sig bort därifrån, men det hade aldrig inträffat; Dursleys var hans enda familj. Ändå tyckte han ibland (eller hoppades kanske) att främlingar på gatan verkade känna honom. Mycket konstiga främlingar också för den delen. En pytteliten man i lilafärgad hög hatt hade bugat sig för honom en gång när han var ute och handlade med Moster Petunia och Dudley. Efter att ursinnigt ha frågat Harry om han kände mannen hade moster Petunia störtat ur med dem ur affären utan att köpa någonting. En gammal kvinna med virrigt utseende helt klädd i grönt hade vinkat glatt åt honom en gång på en buss. En skallig man i en mycket lång purpurröd kappa hade faktiskt skakat hans hand på gatan häromdagen och sedan gått sin väg utan ett ord. Det underligaste med alla de här människorna var deras sätt att verka försvinna i samma ögonblick som Harry försökte ta sig en närmare titt på dem.**

"det är verkligen helt sinnessjukt att den familjen får se efter min son" sa Lily och knöt händerna, hon vibrerade efter det hon nu hade läst.

"håller med dig, det som jag tycker är värre är att folk från den magiska världen bara dyker upp så där och sedan försvinner, fattar inte att ingen ser den psykologiska misshandel det utsätter honom för" sa James och skakade på huvudet, han viste inte hur hans son skulle klara av detta när han kom till Hogwarts.

**I skolan hade Harry ingen alls. Alla viste att Dudleys gäng avskydde den där konstige Harry Potter i sina säckiga gamla kläder och trasiga glasögon, och ingen ville sätta sig upp mot Dudleys gäng.**

"så det var våra två kapitel" sa Lily och såg på killarna som reste sig upp. Lily satte i ett bokmärke i boken för nästa kapitel och stoppade ner boken i väskan som hon hade hittat med böckerna.

"Lily kan jag få prata med dig på vägen till uppehållsrummet" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade och slängde båda väskorna över axeln.

"vi ses i rummet sen" Sirius och tog med sig Remus och försvann fort.

Lily såg på James som höll upp dörren för henne innan det började gå emot Gryffindor tornet, hon hoppades att James inte skulle vara arg på henne.

"vad tror du om boken" sa James och såg på henne när de gick.

"jag tror att böckerna talar sanning" sa Lily och såg på honom James hade stannat.

"sa du böcker" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Sju böcker, det är första är den vi läser nu och jag hoppas att vi hinner igenom dem innan vi går ur skolan" sa Lily och såg på honom medan han funderade.

"vi får väl ta och se på jullovet," sa James och såg på henne.

"jag stannar här över jul, jag vill inte träffa min syster eller hennes fästman, Vermit," sa Lily och såg på James som nickade.

"okej, jag skall prata med killarna, men vi håller detta hemligt för Peter," sa James och såg på Lily som nickade.

"har du verkligen ändrat uppfattning om mig" sa James och såg på henne när hon nickade.

"jag har bara inte vågat erkänna det, eftersom jag är mugglar född" sa Lily och såg på honom, James skakade på huvudet och tog hennes hand.

"Lily, jag bryr mig inte" sa James och tog tag i hennes ansikte och kysste henne, Lily rodnade och såg på honom, när det båda hörde en harkling bakom sig, det båda vände sig om och såg på Professor Minerva McGonagall, Lily blev ännu rördare om sina kinder.

"Go kväll Professor" sa James och såg på henne med ett leende, han såg till att hålla hårt i Lilys hand.

"Ms. Evens och Mr. Potter får jag fråga vad ni gör ute så här sent" sa Professor McGonagall och såg på dem.

"diskuterar våran framtid" sa James och såg på Professor McGonagall som såg på dem.

"Så Ms. Evens har bestämt att ge Mr. Potter en chans" sa Professor McGonagall och såg dem när Lily nickade.

"det satt långt inne" sa James och kysste hennes kind.

"James gå du, jag måste prata med professor McGonagall" sa Lily och såg på James som rynkade ögonbrynet när Lily log.

James lämnade Lily och Professor McGonagall ensamma, Lily vände sig emot professor McGonagall och såg på henne.

"jag behöver lite hjälp med en sak" sa Lily och såg på Professorn som la armarna i kors, och såg strängt på Lily.

"vad är det nu" sa Minerva och stirrade på sin bästa elev.

"Peter Pettigrew" sa Lily och såg på sin professor som nu såg nyfiket på henne.

"det är så att jag, Remus, Sirius och James har hittat några böcker som vi vil läsa utan att Peter kommer och stör oss, vi vill inte riktigt dela dem med honom, så jag undrar om du skulle kunna hjälpa oss med det" sa Lily och lekte med en hårslinga, medan hon talade hon kände sig nervös.

"är det viktigt att Peter inte misstänker något" sa Professorn och såg på Lily som nickade.

"det skulle betyda mycket om du kan hjälpa oss att hålla honom upptagen på annat håll," sa Lily och såg hur McGonagall verkade tänka.

"okej jag hjälper er, men jag vill inte veta av att någon av er skolkar från någon lektion eller att läxor kommer sent in, för då hjälper jag er inte" sa professor McGonagall och såg på Lily som log.

"tack Professorn och god natt" sa Lily och skyndade sig iväg och såg på James som stod lutad emot väggen.

"vad var det där om" sa han och såg på henne när hon log.

"å bara fixa så att vi kan läsa utan att Peter letar efter er" sa Lily och tog hans hand när det gick emot uppehållsrummet.

James trivdes med att ha Lily vid sin sida nu, han såg på henne med ett leende, när det kom fram till den tjocka damen.

"kan vi inte säga något i kväll" sa Lily och såg på honom James kände sig besviken.

"Det är väl bättre att vi har en sista skrik match i uppehållsrummet i morgon, så att alla vet att jag har gett mig och skall gå ut med dig" sa Lily och såg på honom. James gillade tanken bättre.

"sov gott Lily" sa James och kysste hennes kind innan han lät henne klättra först in i uppehållsrummet.

"detsamma James" sa Lily innan hon försvann upp för trappan till sitt rum.

James gick upp och såg på killarna som redan hade hunnit somna det var lördag i morgon, han somnade och tänkte på Lily.

Lily hade tur när hon kom upp i sitt rum, hennes vänner Alice, Emmeline och Hestia hade redan somnat, hon la väskan med, böckerna om "Harry Potter" och fotoalbumet under kudden för att ingen skulle sno dem, hon behöver inte tala med någon av sina vänner hon hoppades att James skulle hjälpa henne i morgon med att göra som han alltid gjorde förre varje Hogsmeade helg, hon somnade med tanken på att i morgon skulle hon ha en pojkvän för första gången i sitt liv.


	4. Brevet från Ingen

James vaknade och såg på Sirius som satt upp och såg på Peter som stirrade på pappret som han höll i, Remus stod bakom honom och läste.

"jag kommer ha strafftjänstgöring tills Professor McGonagall har lärt mig göra min läxor i tid" sa Peter och såg på dem James satte sig upp och gick över och tog pappret från Peter, det var underskrivet med Professor Minerva "Minnie" McGonagall James stirrade på ordet "Minnie" som var ett ,smeknamn som marodörerna som kallade henne för det, detta måste vara något som Lily hade fått hjälp av Professor McGonagall.

"det är synd, men Peter du har inte gjort dina läxor, så ta ditt straff," sa James och såg på honom men såg till att Sirius och Remus väntade kvar när han lämnade sovsalen.

"James det där är våran vän" sa Sirius och såg på honom, Remus såg på James som såg på dörren.

"Lily pratade med Professor McGonagall i går kväll innan vi kom tillbaka, jag tror att signaturen Minnie borde ha fått er att förstå att detta är något som hon har gjort för att vi skall läsa böckerna, Lily säger det är sju böcker som hon vill läsa" sa James och Sirius insåg att de nu hade längre stunder att läsa.

"skall vi leta rätt på Lily" sa Remus som redan hade klätt sig, han såg på James och Sirius som ännu inte har klätt sig.

Lily satt i sängen och såg på tjejerna som nu satte i hennes säng.

"Vart var du i går kväll" sa Alice och såg på henne Lily reste sig och gick in i badrummet.

"Alice snälla" sa Lily och såg på dem när hon kom ut igen, Lily hade hoppats att Professor McGonagall hade hjälpt dem så att de skulle kunna sitta och läsa i fred.

"kom igen Lily berätta vad gjorde du i går kväll" sa Hestia och såg på Lily som bara skakade ut sitt långa hår och såg på dem.

"Jag satt och läste, jag kom bara tillbaka väldigt sent" sa Lily och såg på tjejerna som nu fnissade när James och Sirius kom fram till dem.

Lily hade lärt sig efter sitt andra år att behärska hur hon rodnade, och nu var hon väldigt tacksam för det nu.

"Hej tjejer" sa Sirius och Lily rullade med ögonen, med Merlene Mckinnon, som var en av Lily bästa vänner.

"Hej Lily" sa James och Lily rullade med ögonen och vände honom ryggen.

"vad är det Potter" sa hon och såg på Alice som stirrade på henne.

"vad gör du nästa helg" sa James och såg på Lily som stirrade på henne när hon vände sig emot honom.

"du har försökt i sju år Potter och varje gång som du har frågat så har du fått samma svar, vad får dig att tro att svaret kommer att ändras" sa Lily och hon insåg att de hade hela uppehållsrummets uppmärksamhet men det brydde hon sig inte om.

"en känsla" sa James och såg på henne med sitt charmiga leende, Lily ville bara le åt honom med men det var inte riktigt säker än för att folk skulle minnas detta.

"kom igen Lily vi kan väl gå ut en Hogsmeade helg" sa James och såg på henne Lily såg upp emot himlen.

"du kommer aldrig ge upp" sa Lily och såg på James som skakade på huvudet.

"nej Lily, jag kommer aldrig ge upp men ge mig en chans" sa James och såg på Lily som skakade på huvudet.

"jag kommer aldrig komma bort från dig" sa Lily och såg på honom när James log emot henne igen.

"Aldrig Lily, en chans är allt jag ber om" sa James och såg på Lily som verkade vända sig om och se på honom.

"jag har en känsla av att jag kommer ångra mitt beslut, men okej du får en Chans, EN Chans Potter," sa Lily och såg på James och satte pekfingret i hans bröst.

"Lily har du något emot att hjälpa mig med en av mina läxor" sa Sirius och höll upp boken, Lily nickade och gick upp och hämtade sin väska, hon tog med sig väskan med böckerna det hade börjat läsa.

"Merlene vi ses sen" sa Sirius och kysste hennes kind, Remus hade redan lämnat uppehållsrummet, James hade skickat ner honom till köket för att hämta mat till dem, James och Sirius gick med Lily till sjunde våningen till vid-behovs rummet, det gick in samtidigt som Remus kom med tre husalfer.

"Det är lördag och vi kan sitta hela dagen att och läsa, eftersom Quidditch säsongen har inte börjat än" sa Remus och såg på Lily som satte sig tillrätta på sin kudde.

" hur vet vi att Peter inte kommer komma och leta efter er" sa Lily och såg på dem.

"Det vet du nog bättre än oss, han fick en lapp av professor Minerva "Minnie" McGonagall och jag vet inte vem som fick henne att skriva det" sa James och såg på Lily som skrattade.

"jag bad henne om en tjänst, och hon kommer hjälpa oss, så länge våra betyg inte gå ner" sa Lily och såg på dem när hon tog fram boken.

"bra vem börjar" sa Lily och såg på Sirius och James det var det två som ännu inte hade läst.

"Jag kan ta det" sa Sirius när han hade svalt en sin tredje macka.

**Kapitel 3 Breven från Ingen.**

"får han äntligen sitt brev nu" sa Sirius och såg Lily som tystade honom med en blick. Lily satte sig och började äta James och satt bredvid henne och log emot henne.

"låt han hålla på" sa James och såg på Sirius som nu tog upp boken igen.

**Den brasilianska boaormens rymning gav upphov till det längsta straff Harry någonsin hade fått. När han äntligen tilläts komma ut ur sin skrubb igen, hade sommarlovet börjat.**

"det kan inte allvarligt låtit honom missa skolan, bara för att han inte kan förklara vad han gjorde" utbrast James och såg på Lily som skämdes ännu mer över sin syster, hon skulle se till att detta aldrig hände.

"jag hoppas att han får det betydligt bättre på Hogwarts" sa Lily och såg på boken som Sirius höll i.

**Och Dudley hade redan haft sönder sin nya filmkamera, kvaddat sitt fjärrstyrda flygplan och när han första gången gav sig ut på sin nya tävlingscykel, kört på gamla Mrs. Figg då hon gick över Privet Drive på sina kryckor. Harry var glad att skolan var slut, men det fanns ingen möjlighet att slippa undan Dudleys gäng som kom och hälsade på i huset varenda dag.**

"Jag tycker synd om Mrs. Figg, även om hon inte har varit särskilt snäll emot Harry så förtjänar hon inte det" sa Lily och såg på det andra som nickade.

**Piers, Dennis, Malcolm och Gordon var allesammans storvuxna och dumma, men eftersom Dudley var den största och dummaste i hela högen var det han som var ledaren.**

**Resten av dem deltog med stor förtjusning i Dudleys älsklingssport: Hetsa Harry. **

"det där är ingen bra sport, borde verkligen se till att Harry aldrig hamnar hos dem" sa James och såg på Remus som förde anteckningar över detta.

**Det var därför som Harry tillbringade så mycket tid som möjligt utomhus. Han vandrade omkring och tänkte på sommarlovets slut där han kunde skymta en liten, liten stråle av hopp. När det blev September skulle han börja i en ny skola och för första gången i sitt liv skulle han inte vara tillsammans med Dudley. Dudley hade blivit antagen vid Morbror Vernons gamla privatskola, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss skulle också gå där. Harry, å andra sidan skulle gå i Stonewall High, den kommunala skolan.**

"det skall han inte alls göra. Han skall börja på Hogwarts" skrek James han ville inte tänka på att hans son, kanske inte kände till Hogwarts än.

"James" sa Remus och höll händerna över sina öron. Remus såg på Lily som verkade stirra på honom.

"förlåt kompis" sa James och satte sig ner, han hoppades att Lily hade missat det.

"Remus, vet de om det" sa Lily och såg på honom Remus mindes första gången han hade fått choklad efter fullmånen i sitt andra år, med Lappen _Din hemlighet är säker med mig L.E._

"så det var du Lily" sa Remus som först nu insåg att det var Lily som hade kommit på det först.

"men ja, James, Sirius och Peter känner till det" sa Remus och såg på Lily som nickade.

" hur kunde du lista ut det" sa James och såg på Lily som skrattade.

"ibland så är det bra att vara mugglar född, jag såg en film under sommarlovet, och insåg att det kanske inte var så långt från Remus vardags liv" sa Lily och såg på Sirius som hade nästan tappat boken.

"läs Sirius" sa Lily och såg på honom när han höjde boken igen.

**Dudley tyckte det var väldigt kul.**

"**De doppar ner folks huvud i toaletten första dan i Stonewall" talade han om för Harry "Vill du komma upp på övervåningen och öva?" **

"han skulle bra våga göra det" morrade Remus och höll på att bryta av sin fjäderpenna

"Remus det är din bästa penna du håller i" påpekade Sirius och såg hur Remus släppte pennan.

"**Nej tack" sade Harry "Den stackars toaletten där uppe har aldrig haft nåt så vidrigt som ditt huvud inuti sig – den kunde bli illamående"**

"han är ett geni" utbrast James och såg på Sirius som skrattade så tårarna rann.

"så länge Den där pojken inte doppar ner min sons huvud i toaletten så kan jag hålla med er" sa Lily stelt hon viste inte om faran var över än.

**Sedan sprang han innan Dudley hann fatta vad han hade sagt. En dag i juli tog moster Petunia med sig Dudley in till London för att köpa honom en skoluniform till Smeltings och lämnade Harry hos Mrs. Figg. Mrs. Figg var inte fullt så tråkig som vanligt. Det visade sig att hon hade brutit benet då hon snavade över en av sina katter och hon verkade inte riktigt lika förtjust i dem som tidigare. Hon lät Harry titta på teve och gav honom en bit chokladkaka som smakade som om hon hade haft den i åtskilliga år.**

"Det måste ha varit en lättnad för Harry" sa Lily och såg på boken medan Sirius gjorde en grimas.

"hur kan göra så med mat" utbrast han och såg på Remus som höll på att ta av pappret från en choklad bit.

"inte en aning men jag vet att man inte skall spara choklad" sa Remus och åt.

**Samma kväll struttade Dudley omkring i vardagsrummet och visade upp sig för familjen i sin splitter nya skoluniform. Pojkarna på Smeltings bar rödbruna frackrockar, orangegula Knickerbockers och platta halmhattar som kallades för roddarhattar.**

"jag är väldigt tacksam över Hogwarts skoluniform" sa Lily och såg på James och Sirius som nickade det med.

"undra hur Harry ser på detta, jag hade inte kunnat hålla mig för skratt om jag hade sett detta," sa James och såg på Lily som försökte få upp fotoalbumet.

"det kommer inte gå Lily" sa Remus och såg när Lily la ner det.

"jag vet men jag får väl försöka" sa hon och vände blicken emot James som log emot henne.

**De hade också grova käppar som det använde till at puckla på varandra med då lärarna inte såg på. Det ansågs vara god träning för deras framtida liv.**

"Jag kan inte förstå att de tror att om det slår på varandra är bra för uppväxten" sa Lily och såg på killarna som nu satt och tänkte på något de med,

**Morbror Vernon tittade på Dudley i hans nya knickerbockers och sade med skrovlig röst att det var det stoltaste ögonblicket i hans liv. Moster Petunia brast i gråt och sade att hon inte kunde tro att hennes lilla söta Dudleyponke, han såg så stilig och vuxen ut. Harry vågade inte ta risken att säga något. Han trodde att två av hans revben nog redan var knäckta på grund av hans ansträngningar att hålla sig för skratt.**

"han kan åtminstone hålla sig för skratt, det hade inte jag kunnat göra" sa Sirius och såg på albumet som inte gav ifrån sig ett ljud, han suckade han hade hoppats att albumet skulle visa en bild på detta, eller på hans blivande gudson.

"Sirius vi vet inte vilka bilder som finns här i" sa Lily och såg Sirius och han nickade.

**Det luktade förfärligt i köket morgonen därpå när Harry kom in till frukosten. Stanken verkade komma från en stor plåtbalja i diskhon. Han gick fram och tittade efter. Baljan var full av någonting som såg ut som smutsiga trasor som simmade i grått vatten.**

"**Vad är det här?" frågade han Moster Petunia.**

**Hennes läppar stramades åt som de alltid gjorde om han vågade fråga någonting.**

"Det där är ett ansikte hon reserverar för folk som använder magi" sa Lily och såg hur Remus och James stirrade på henne.

"hur vet du det" sa Remus och såg på Lily som såg på sina händer.

" hon började med det där ansiktet två dagar efter att jag hade fått mitt brev från Hogwarts. Hon hatar magi" sa Lily och försökte låta bli att tänka på hur deras vänskap hade förstörts.

"**Din nya skoluniform" sade hon.**

**Harry tittade ner i baljan igen.**

"**Å," sade han "Jag fattade inte att den måste vara så våt" **

"han måste ha fått Lilys sarkasm" sa Remus och skrattade och såg på Lily som log. Hon såg på bordet där hus alferna nu höll på att plocka undan resterna av deras frukost.

"var det allt Mr Tass" sa en av husalferna och såg på Sirius som log emot dem.

"för tillfället, har ni något emot att komma upp med lunch till oss" sa Sirius och såg på husalferna som bugade för honom.

"**Var inte dum" fräste moster Petunia "jag håller på att färga några av Dudleys gamla saker gråa åt dig. Det kommer att se ut precis som alla andra när jag är klar."**

"Hade det inte varit bättre att köpa nya kläder till honom" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som nickade, hon fattade inte hur hennes syster kunde vara så snål.

"jo det hade varit lättare, jag tror nämligen att Dudley är större än vad Harry är så det kommer se väldigt konstigt ut" sa Lily och såg på James som verkade mer arg än tidigare, han satte sig närmare Lily.

"jag lovar att vi inte skall se till att detta inte komma hända" sa James och la en arm om henne.

**Det tvivlade Harry allvarligt på men trodde det var bäst att inte säga emot. Han slog sig ner vid bordet och försökte låta bli att tänka på hur han skulle se ut på sin första dag i Stonewall High – förmodligen som om han var klädd i bitar av gammalt elefantskinn.**

"Han kommer inte gå på Stonewall High, han skall gå på Hogwarts precis som vi gör nu" sa James med högre röst och var noga med att inte skrika för Remus skull, med tanke på att han hade förhöjd hörsel.

"James jag tror inte Hogwarts kommer låta dem hindra honom från att komma hit" sa Lily och viste att Hogwarts var ganska duktiga på att leta rätt på barnen när det var 11 år.

**Dudley och morbror Vernon kom in, båda med rynkade näsa på grund av lukten från Harrys nya skoluniform. Morbror Vernon slog upp tidningen som vanligt och Dudley lade sin Smeltingkäpp, som han bar med sig överallt med en smäll på bordet. De hörde rasslet från brevinkastet och dunsen av brev på dörrmattan.**

"**gå och hämta posten, Dudley" sade morbror Vernon.**

"**säg åt Harry att hämta den"**

"**Hämta posten, Harry"**

"**säg åt Dudley att hämta den"**

"**peta på honom med din käpp, Dudley"**

"jag kan inte tro att det uppmanar deras son att slå andra" sa Lily och såg på boken hon hoppades att det verkligen skulle bli bättre för Harry på Hogwarts

"Det måste verkligen hata magi" sa Remus och såg på Lily som nickade.

**Harry hoppade åt sidan för käppen och gick ut för att hämta posten. Det låg tre saker på dörrmattan: ett vykort från morbror Vernons syster Marge, som var på semester på The Isle of Wight, ett brunt kuvert som såg ut som en räkning och – **_**ett brev till Harry.**_

"Hans Hogwarts brev," ropade James och Sirius och såg på Remus och Lily som skakade på huvudet.

"lugna er innan ni bli alldeles för glada, tänk på att titeln på kapitlet är Breven från ingen vilket är innebär att han kommer få flera brev" sa Lily och såg ur James och Sirius satte sig ner igen.

**Harry plockade upp det och stirrade på det med hjärtat dallrande som ett resårband. Ingen hade någonsin skrivit till honom i hela hans liv. Vem skulle göra det? Han hade inga vänner, inga andra släktingar – han hade inget lånekort på biblioteket så han hade aldrig ens fått några stränga meddelanden med uppmaning att lämna tillbaka böcker. Men här var det nu, ett brev, så tydligt adresserat att det inte kunde vara något misstag:**

_**Mr. H. Potter**_

_**Skrubben under trappan**_

_**Privet Drive 4**_

_**Little Whinging**_

_**Surrey**_

**Kuvertet var tjockt och tungt, tillverkat av gulaktigt pergamentpapper och adressen var skriven med smaragdgrönt bläck. Det fanns inget frimärke. När Harry med darrande hand vände på kuvertet såg han ett blodrött vaxsigill med en vapensköld: ett lejon, en örn, en grävling och en orm som omgavs ett stort "H".**

"Hogwarts" utbrast de alla fyra och stirrade på varandra innan de brast i skratt och stirrade på varandra.

"jag mindes hur glad jag var när mitt brev kom" sa James och såg drömmande ut.

" Jag blev chokad att jag fick brevet med tanke på mitt lilla håriga problem" sa Remus och såg på Sirius som skrattade.

"Jag blev väckt av min bror han hade hämtat posten och hoppade på mig tills jag vaknade" sa Sirius och såg på det andra.

"brevet kom först sedan kom en av lärarna och berättade allt för mig och mina föräldrar" sa Lily och såg på dem.

"**Rasta på där!" skrek morbror Vernon från köket. "Vad håller du på med, letar du efter brevbomber?" **

**Han skrockade åt sitt egna skämt. Harry gick tillbaka till köket medan han fortfarande stirrade på sitt brev. Han räckte över räkningen och vykortet till morbror Vernon, satte sig ner vid bordet och började långsamt öppna det gula kuvertet.**

"Harry du skulle ha öppnat det i hallen" stönade Sirius och kände att detta skulle inte sluta bra.

**Morbror Vernon slet upp räkningen fnös förargat och slängde över vykortet till moster Petunia. "Marge är sjuk" meddelade han henne "Åt något konstigt skaldjur…"**

"**Pappa!" sade Dudley plötsligt "Pappa, Harry har nånting!" **

**Harry var just på väg att veckla upp sitt brev som var skrivet på samma tjocka pergamentpapper som kuvertet, när Morbror Vernon häftigt ryckte det ur handen på honom.**

"det är helt otroligt att de inte låtar honom få ha sitt brev ifred" sa James nog för att hans föräldrar hade läst brevet men det hade gjort det efter att han hade läst det själv.

"låt oss komma överens om att Petunia aldrig kommer får röra er son" sa Remus och såg på Lily som nickade emot honom.

"**Det där är **_**Mitt**_**!" sade Harry och försökte nappa åt sig det igen.**

"**Vem skulle skriva till dig?" sade morbror Vernon hånleende medan han skakade upp brevet med ena handen och kastade en blick på det. Hans ansikte växlade från rött till grönt fortare än ett trafikljus. Och det stannade inte vid det. På bara några sekunder hade det antagit samma gråvita färg som gammal gröt.**

"Jag kommer aldrig mer äta gröt" sa James och såg ut som han höll på att spy.

"jag kommer inte åka hem så länge Petunia och Vernon är där" sa Lily och la armarna i kors och såg på boken. Hon hade inte tyckt om Vernon från början men nu hatade hon honom.

"**P-P-Petunia!" flämtade han**

"Dramadrottning" fnös James och stirrade på boken med hat.

**Dudley försökte få tag i brevet för att läsa det, men morbror Vernon höll upp det i luften utom räckhåll för honom.**

**Moster Petunia tog det nyfiket och läste första raden. Ett ögonblick såg det ut som om hon skulle svimma. Hon grep sig om strupen och lät som om hon var på väg att kvävas.**

"**Vernon! Å du store tid… Vernon!"**

"Petunia har inte förändrats det måste minst vara 10-20 år i framtiden detta, och hon är lika dan fortfarande" sa Lily och skakade huvudet och satte huvudet i sina händer.

"jag tar tillbaka Vermit är ingen dramadrottning, hon är verkligen en" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade.

**De stirrade på varandra och tycktes ha glömt att Harry och Dudley fortfarande var kvar i rummet. Dudley var inte van vid att man struntade i honom. Han knackade sin pappa hårt i huvudet med Smeltingkäppen.**

"**jag vill läsa det där brevet" sade han med hög röst.**

"_**Jag**_** vill läsa det" sade Harry ursinnigt, "eftersom det är **_**Mitt**_**"**

"**ut med er, båda två" kraxade morbror Vernon och stoppade ner brevet i kuvertet igen.**

**Harry rörde sig inte ur fläcken.**

"**JAG VIL HA MITT BREV!" skrek han.**

"jag kan svära på att det där humöret kommer ifrån Lily" sa Remus och såg på Lily som rodnade.

"James har väl med ett hemskt humör om man retar honom" sa Lily och såg hur killarna skakade på huvudet.

"Nej Lily. James går inte att få lika arg som dig han blir sur och besviken ett tag men det går över medan du skulle kunna skrika så där. Du har ju gjort det på James i snart sju år" sa Remus och såg på Lily som nickade

"okej då, han har väl fått humöret från mig" sa Lily och la armarna i kors och stirrade på Sirius tills han började läsa igen.

"**Låt **_**mig**_** se det!" sade Dudley i befallande ton.**

"**UT!" vrålade morbror Vernon, och han tog både Harry och Dudley i nackskinnet och kastade ut dem i hallen och smällde igen köksdörren efter dem. Harry och Dudley påbörjade omedelbart en ursinnig men tyst kamp om vem som skulle få lyssna vid nyckelhålet;**

James satt och hejade på Harry, Remus gjorde det samma och Lily rullade ögonen åt dem, hon undrade allvarligt på om hon skulle säga till dem att det var en bok de hejade på.

**Dudley vann, så Harry lade sig platt på mage med glasögonen dinglande från ena örat för att lyssna i springan mellan dörren och golvet.**

"det var otur, bättre lycka nästa gång" stönade James och han önskade att hans son kunde klara sig i ett sådan här bråk men tydligen inte.

"James det har inte hänt än, och vi skall se till att detta INTE händer" sa Lily och såg på honom, James rodnade när Lily påminde honom om det, han kysste hennes kind och såg hur Remus höjde ögonbrynet.

"när hände detta" sa Remus och såg på Lily som gömde sitt ansikte bakom sitt hår.

"nu på morgonen" sa Sirius och såg ner i boken igen.

"**Vernon" sade moster Petunia med skälvande röst. "titta på adressen – hur i all världen kan de veta var han sover? Du tror väl inte de bevakar huset?"**

"hade de gjort det så hade Harry inte varit där mer än två veckor" sa James och såg på Lily som stirrade på boken.

"hur kan breven vara så exakta på adressen" sa Sirius och såg på sina vänner.

"det är en special penna som skriver dem, och den är kopplad till spårmärket" sa Lily och såg på dem.

"jag frågade när jag fick mitt brev och fick informationen då" sa Lily och såg ner på sina fötter hon gillade att veta saker.

"**Bevakar… spionerar… kan tänkas följa efter oss", muttrade morbror Vernon uppjagat.**

"**men vad ska vi göra, Vernon? Ska vi skriva tillbaka? Tala om för dem att vi inte vill…"**

"försöker hon hindra min son från att Gå på Hogwarts" sa James och såg på Lily som bara skaka på huvudet.

"jag vet spelar ingen roll om det försöker efter det inte finns någon utbildad Häxa eller Trollkarl så kommer inte Hogwarts godkänna hemskolning" sa Lily och såg på James som stirrade med stora ögon på henne.

**Harry kunde se morbror Vernons glänsande svarat skor stega fram och tillbaka i köket.**

"**Nej", sade han till sist "Nej, vi låtsas inte om det. Om de inte får nåt svar… Ja, det är bäst… Vi ska inte göra nånting…"**

"**Men…" **

"**jag tänker inte släppa in nån i mitt hus, Petunia! Svor vi inte på när vi tog emot honom att vi skulle göra slut på de där farliga dumheterna?"**

"Vad exakt menar han med" utbrast Lily och stod upp, Remus hörde hur en vind ven i rummet, han såg på James och Sirius som båda höll upp händerna över ansiktet, det var som att Lily hade framkallat en sandstorm i rummet och den ven runt henne.

"James få henne lugn" sa Sirius och försökte se vart Lily stod, men sanden gjorde det omöjligt. James höll sig nära golvet när han gick emot Lily som höll i sin trollspö och såg ut som om hon ville mörda någon, James lyckades ta sig upp på fötter och tog hennes ansikte i sina händer.

"Lily älskade lugna ner dig" sa James och kysste hennes kind när han kände hur vinden lugnade ner sig.

"som du sa Lily, detta har inte hänt än. Det kommer inte hända så lugna ner dig snälla" sa James och såg på Lilys ögon som verkade återvända till rummet, hon hade haft en blick som såg ut att vara tiotusen mil där ifrån.

"förlåt" sa Lily tyst satte sig ner.

"behöver du lite Choklad" sa Remus och höll fram en choklad kaka, som Lily tog emot.

"det var inte meningen att bli så arg" sa Lily och skämdes för att hon hade blivit så arg för något som inte skulle hända.

"kan jag fortsätta läsa" sa Sirius och såg på henne, detta var första gången som han verkligen fruktade Lilys humör.

"ja, jag skall försöka hålla mig lugn" sa Lily och såg på Sirius som nickade.

**När morbror Vernon kom hem från arbetet den kvällen, gjorde han någonting som han aldrig hade gjort förut; han hälsade på Harry i hans skrubb.**

"**Vart är mitt brev?" sade Harry i samma ögonblick som morbror Vernon hade klämt in sig genom dörren "Vem är det som har skrivit till mig?" **

"**ingen. Det adresserades till dig av misstag" sade morbror Vernon kort. "Jag har bränt det."**

"**Det var **_**inte**_** ett misstag", sade Harry ilsket, " det stod på det att det var till min skrubb."**

"**HÅLL TYST!" vrålade morbror Vernon, och ett par spindlar föll ner från taket. Han tog ett par djupa andetag och tvingade sedan sitt ansikte till ett leende som såg ut att göra riktigt ont.**

"**Hmm… jo, Harry… på tal om den här skrubben. Din moster och jag har funderat… du håller faktiskt på att bli lite för stor för det… vi tänkte det kunde vara trevligt om du flyttade in i…**

"Lily" sa Sirius och sänkte boken, han var väldigt rädd att hon skulle bli arg.

"läs Sirius" sa Lily och såg på honom.

"James och Lily kan ni hålla er lugna jag menar verkligen lugna för det här är inte bra" sa Sirius och såg på dem.

"Sirius är du rädd för Lily" sa Remus och såg på Sirius som nickade.

"läs" sa Sirius och såg på Remus som såg på meningen och såg på dem.

"jag tror vi gör en fullständigkroppslåsnings förhäxning på dem tills vi har läst färdigt detta stycket" sa Remus och höjde trollstaven och la den över Lily och Sirius gjorde det på James.

"förlåt Lily men detta är illa" sa Remus och såg till att hon låg bekvämt.

"**Dudleys andra sovrum"**

_Lily kämpade emot förhäxningen hon skulle flå sin syster levande hon kände hur hennes blod kokade när hon nu hade fått höra att hennes egen syster hade låtit hennes son sova i en skrubb i 10 år, medan det fanns ett tomt sovrum som Dudley använde._

_James såg på sina vänner och förstod varför det hade förhäxat dem, han såg hur Lilys ögon var mörkt gröna istället för smaragdgröna, han ville så gärna laga armen om henne och lugna ner henne._

"**Varför det?" sade Harry.**

"**kom inte med frågor!" fräste hans morbror. "Ta nu med dig dina saker härifrån upp på övervåningen."**

**Dursleys hus hade fyra sovrum: ett till morbror Vernon och moster Petunia, ett för gäster (vanligtvis morbror Vernons syster Marge), ett där Dudley sov och ett där Dudley hade alla sina leksaker och grejer som inte fick plats i hans första sovrum.**

"tror du vi vågar släppa loss James" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade med sina ögon han kände sig lugn nog.

"tack killar jag tror vi skall lugna oss lita att läsa vidare, Lily älskade kan du lugna ner dig så att vi kan släppa loss dig med" sa James och såg hur Lily verkligen försökte, när två husalfer dök upp med mat igen, James tittade på klockan den var bara 11, det hade varit här i snart en timme, men de tackade inte nej till maten det kom med.

"jag tror vi kan släppa loss Lily, sa James och kastade mot förhäxningen mot Lily som satte sig upp.

"jag kan inte tro att jag är blodsläkting med henne" sa Lily och torkade några tårar som rann ner för sina kinder när hon tog en kaka och en tekopp.

"oroa dig inte" sa James och satte henne i hans knä.

"läs Sirius" sa James han måste veta vad som hände.

**Harry behövde bara en vända upp till övervåningen för att flytta allt han ägde från skrubben till sitt nya rum. Han slog sig ner på sängen och stirrade sig runt omkring sig. Nästan allting här inne var sönder.**

"varför låter de honom spara saker som har gått sönder, det är väl bättra att slänga de" sa Remus och såg på boken och skakade på huvudet.

**Den en månade gamla filmkameran låg ovanpå en liten leksaksstridsvagn i användbart skick som Dudley en gång hade kört över grannens hund med; i hörnet stod Dudleys allra första teveapparat, som han hade kört forten igenom när hans älsklingsprogram hade upphört; där fanns en stor fågelbur som en gång hade innehållit en papegoja som Dudley hade bytt ut i skolan mot ett riktigt luftgevär, som nu låg uppe på en hylla alldeles böjt i änden efter som Dudley hade suttit på det. Andra hyllor var fulla med böcker. Det var de enda sakerna i rummet som såg ut som om de aldrig hade blivit rörda. Nerifrån kom ljudet av Dudley som bölade åt sin mamma:**

"**Jag vill inte **_**ha**_** honom där inne… jag **_**behöver**_** det där rummet… kör ut honom därifrån…"**

"vad behöver han rummet till" sa Lily med mycket kall röst, hon hade tålamod när det gällde det mesta men nu hade det gått för långt, hon såg på boken.

"det är makten över Harry som de vill ha" sa Remus och såg på dem Lily nickade hon mindes hur Petunia hade reagerat när hon hade fått brevet. Petunia hade blivit mindre speciell i familjen.

**Harry suckade och sträckte ut sig på sängen. I går skulle han ha gett vad som helst för att få vara här uppe. I dag skulle han hellre vara tillbaka i sin skrubb med det där brevet än här uppe utan det.**

**Morgonen därpå vid frukosten var alla ganska tysta. Dudley befann sig i chocktillstånd. Han hade vrålat, dunkat på sin pappa med Smeltingkäppen, kräkts med flit, sparkat sin mamma och kastat sin sköldpadda genom växthustaket, och han hade ändå inte fått tillbaka sitt rum. Harry tänkte på hur det hade varit vid den här tidpunkten dagen innan och önskade bittert att han hade öppnat brevet i hallen. Morbror Vernon och moster Petunia tittade ideligen dystert på varandra.**

**När posten kom sade morbror Vernon, som visst försökte visa sig snäll mot Harry, att Dudley skulle gå och hämta den. De hörde hur han slog och bankade med sin Smeltingkäpp hela vägen ut i hallen. Sedan ropade han:**

"**Här är ett till! **_**Mr. H. Potter, det minsta sovrummet, Privet Drive 4…**_**" **

**Med ett kvävt skrik hoppade morbror Vernon upp från sin plats och sprang ut i hallen med Harry tätt bakom sig. Morbror Vernon måste brotta ner Dudley på golvet för att ta brevet från honom, vilket försvårades av att Harry hade grabbat tag om halsen på morbror Vernon bakifrån.**

"han är i alla fall orädd" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som knappt hade fått tillbaka färgen i ansiktet efter det hade avslöjat vad han sov och vad som fanns att tillgå.

"jo, han kommer garanterat hamna i Gryffindor" sa James stolt Lily tänkte efter och skakade på huvudet.

"nej hatten kommer överväga att placera honom i Slytherin" sa Lily och såg på James som såg på henne.

"nej han är en Gryffindor rakt igenom" sa James och såg på henne hur kunde hon ens säga att hans son skulle hamna i Slytherin.

"James han är slug som en Slytherin elev, han är modig som en Gryffindor elev, jag säger att hatten kommer överväga att placera honom i Slytherin och jag sätter 10 Galleoner på det" sa Lily och la fram pengarna på bordet bredvid fotoalbumet, Sirius la fram 10

"han är en Gryffindor elev" sa Sirius och såg på Remus som plockade upp 5 Galleoner och la dem på Sirius 10.

"jag sätter 20 Galleoner" sa James och la fram dem, Lily räknade ut att hon skulle vinna 35 Galleoner om hon hade rätt.

**Efter en minuts förvirrat slagsmål, under vilket alla fick sin beskärda andel av Smeltingkäppen, rätade morbror Vernon på sig flåsande efter andan med Harrys brev hårt i handen.**

"**gå till din skrubb… ditt sovrum menar jag" väste han åt Harry "Dudley… gå… ge dig i väg bara" **

**Harry gick runt, runt i sitt nya rum. Någon eller några visste att han hade flyttat ut ur sin skrubb och de tycktes veta att han inte hade fått sitt första brev. Visst måste det betyda att de skulle försöka igen? Och den här gången skulle han se till att de inte misslyckades. Han hade en plan.**

**Den lagade väckarklockan ringde klockan sex nästa morgon. Harry stängde kvickt av den oh klädde sig tyst på sig. Han fick inte väcka Dursleys. Han smög sig nerför trappan utan att tända någon av lamporna. Han tänkte vänta på brevbäraren i hörnet av Privet Drive och få tag i brevet till nummer fyra först. Hjärtat bultade hårt då han smög sig tvärs genom den mörka hallen mot ytterdörren…**

"han är redan en marodör utan att veta om det" sa James stolt och såg på Sirius som nickade.

"synd bara att brevet inte kommer med brevbäraren" sa Lily.

"**AAAAAJJJ!"**

**Harry tog ett skutt upp i luften, han hade trampat på någonting stort och mosigt på dörrmattan – någonting **_**levande! **_

"snälla låt honom ha trampat på Vermits ansikte" sa Lily och masserade sina tiningarna hon hoppades att hennes son kunde göra det.

**Ljuset tändes i övervåningen och till sin fasa upptäckte Harry att det där stora mosiga var morbroderns ansikte.**

Det alla fyra brast ut i gapskratt igen och Lily log hon kände att det var bra men att förmodligen skulle Harry få betala för detta men det kändes som en liten hämnd.

**Morbror Vernon hade legat vid foten av ytterdörren i en sovsäck, säkert för att övertyga sig om Harry inte gjorde exakt det som han hade försökt göra. Han gapade och skrek åt Harry i ungefär en halvtimme och sade sedan åt honom att gå och laga en kopp te. Harry lunkade bedrövat ut i köket och när han kom tillbaka hade posten anlänt, rakt ner i morbror Vernons knä. Harry kunde se tre brev med adressen i grönt bläck.**

"**Jag vill…" började han men morbror Vernon var redan i färd med att riva breven i bitar inför ögonen på honom. Morbror Vernon gick inte till arbetet den dagen. Han stannade hemma och spikade igen brevlådan.**

"**Du förstår" förklarade han för moster Petunia, " att om de inte kan **_**avlämna **_**dem, så ger det helt enkelt upp" **

"**jag är inte säker på att det kommer att fungera, Vernon" **

"**Å, det här personernas hjärnor fungerar på besynnerliga sätt, Petunia, de är inte som du och Jag", sade morbror Vernon och försökte slå in en spik med en bit fruktkaka som moster Petunia just hade haft med sig åt honom.**

"gud vad skall man säga om det" sa Sirius och såg på det andra som nickade.

**På fredagen anlände inte mindre än tolv brev till Harry. Eftersom de inte kunde komma in genom brevinkastet hade de skjutits in under dörren, kilats in genom sidospringorna och några hade till och med pressats in genom det lilla fönstret på toaletten på bottenvåningen.**

**Morbror Vernon stannade hemma igen. Sedan han bränt upp alla breven, tog han fram hammaren och spikade och satte brädor för springorna runt dörrarna på framsidan och baksidan så att ingen kunde gå ut. Han gnolade "trippa högt på tå genom tulpanerna" medan han arbetade, och hoppade till vid minsta ljud.**

**På lördagen började saker och ting bli helt oregerliga. Tjugofyra brev till Harry fann väg in i huset, hoprullade och gömda inuti vart och ett av det två dussin ägg som det mycket förvirrade mjölkbudet hade räckt moster Petunia genom vardagsrumsfönstret. Medan morbror Vernon ringde ursinniga telefonsamtal till postkontoret och mjölkaffären och försökte finna någon att framföra klagomål till, strimlade moster Petunia breven i sin matberedare.**

"**Vem i all världen är så ivrig att få tala med **_**dig**_**?" frågade Dudley med häpnad i rösten.**

**På söndagsmorgonen när morbror Vernon slog sig ner vid frukostbordet såg han trött och ganska dålig ut, men ändå lycklig.**

"**Ingen post på söndagarna" påminde han dem glatt medan han bredde marmelad på sina tidningar.**

"kanske inte i mugglar världen, men i våran värld spelar det ingen roll vilken dag i vecka det är" fräste James och såg på boken.

"**inga förbaskade brev i dag…" **

**Någonting kom svischande ner genom skorstenen i köket medan han talade och träffade honom hårt i nacken. I nästa ögonblick kom trettio eller fyrtio brev utsusande ur spisen som kulor. Dursleys duckade, men Harry tog ett språng upp i luften och försökte fånga ett…**

"**UT! UT!"**

**Morbror Vernon grep tag runt midjan på Harry och slängde in honom i hallen. När moster Petunia och Dudley hade sprungit ut med armarna över ansiktet smällde morbror Vernon igen dörren. De kunde höra hur breven fortfarande strömmade ut i rummet, studsande från väggar och golv.**

"**det avgör saken" sade morbror Vernon. Han försökte ta lugnt men drog samtidigt stora tussar ur mustaschen. "Jag vill att ni allesammans ska vara tillbaka här om fem minuter färdiga att ge er av. Vi ska fara härifrån. Packa bara lite kläder. Inga invändningar!"**

**Han såg så farlig ut med halva mustaschen borta att ingen vågade säga emot. Tio minuter senare hade de bänt sig ut genom de förspikade dörrarna och befann sig i bilen, som i full fart körde mot motorvägen.**

"tror han allvarligt att han kan fly från häxor och trollkarlar!" sa Remus och stirrade på boken, den här mannen var verkligen inte klok.

"jag kan ju säga att han kommer inte lyckas" sa Lily och såg på Sirius som log emot boken.

**Dudley snorade och lipade i baksätet; hans pappa hade gett honom en örfil för att han uppehöll dem medan han försökte packa ner sin teve, video och dator i idrottsväskan.**

"äntligen så visar de att det kan disciplinera sin son, dock väldigt för sent han är redan för bortskämd för att kunna reparera skadan" sa Lily och såg på de andra.

**De körde, och körde. Inte ens moster Petunia vågade fråga vart de var på väg. Då och då gjorde morbror Vernon en skarp sväng och åkte i motsatt riktning en stund.**

"**skakar av mig dem… Skakar av mig dem" muttrade han varje gång han gjorde det. De stannade inte för att äta och dricka på hela dagen. När natten föll började Dudley stortjuta. Han hade aldrig varit med om en så hemsk dag i hela sitt liv. Han var hungrig, han hade missat fem teveprogram som han velat se och det hade aldrig gått så länge utan att han hade fått spränga en utomjording i luften i sin dator.**

**Morbror Vernon stannade till sist utanför ett dystert hotell i utkanten av en stor stad. Dudley och Harry delade ett rum med varsin säng och fuktiga, sjaskiga lakan. Dudley snarkade, medan Harry somnade inte utan satt på fönsterbrädan och stirrade ner på ljuset från förbipasserande bilar och undrade…**

**De åt gamla torra flingor och kalla konserverade tomater på rostat bröd till frukost dagen därpå. De hade just ätit färdigt när hotellägarinnan kom fram till deras bord.**

"**Ursäkta mig med är nån av er Mr. H. Potter? det är nämligen så att jag har fått ungefär hundra såna här till receptionen" hon höll upp ett brev så att de kunde läsa adressen med grönt bläck:**

**Mr. H. Potter**

**Rum 17 **

**Railview Hotel**

**Cokeworth**

**Harry försökte gripa tag i brevet men morbror Vernon slog undan hans hand. Kvinnan stirrade.**

"**Jag tar dem" sade morbror Vernon och reste sig snabbt upp och följde efter henne ut ur matsalen.**

"**skulle det inte vara bättre att bara åka hem, kära du?" föreslog moster Petunia flera timmar senare, men morbror Vernon tycktes inte höra henne. Exakt vad han var på jakt efter visste ingen av dem. Han körde in dem mitt i en skog, klev ur, såg sig omkring, skakade på huvudet, klev tillbaka in i bilen och så bar det av igen. Samma sak hände mitt ute på ett nyplöjt fält, halvvägs över en hängbro och högst upp i ett parkeringshus.**

"han tror verkligen att han kommer lyckas" sa Sirius med höjda ögonbryn och såg upp från boken.

"tydligen" sa Lily hon bet på en av sina naglar hon var orolig för sin ofödda son.

"**Pappa har visst blivit tokig, va?" sade Dudley dystert till moster Petunia samma eftermiddag.**

**Morbror Vernon hade parkerat nere vid kusten, låst in dem allesammans inuti bilen och försvunnit. Det hade börjat regna. Stora droppar slog mot biltaket. Dudley gnällde och lipade. **

"**Det är måndag" sade han till sin mamma " 'Den store Umberto' går i kväll jag vill **_**nånstans**_** där det finns**_** teve.**_**"**

**Måndag. Det fick Harry att tänka på en sak. Om det **_**var **_**måndag – och man brukade kunna lita på att Dudley kände till dagarna i veckan på grund av teveprogrammen – då var morgondagen, tisdagen, hans egen födelsedag då han skulle fylla elva år. Hans födelsedagar brukade förstås aldrig vara särskilt roliga – förra året hade Dursleys gett honom en klädhängare och ett par av morbror Vernons gamla strumpor.**

"jag kommer se till att om min syster någon sin får barn att det barnet aldrig kommer få en fin present från mig" sa Lily med låg och giftig röst.

"Lily snälla bli inte arg nu för något som inte skall hända" sa James och smekte hennes rygg med lugna rörelser.

**Men trots allt fyllde man ju inte elva år varje dag. Morbror Vernon kom tillbaka, och han log faktiskt. Han bar dessutom på et långt, smalt paket och svarade inte moster Petunia när hon frågade vad han hade köpt.**

"**jag har hittat det perfekta stället!" sade han. "kom med nu! Ut ur bilen med er allesammans!" **

**Det var mycket kallt utanför bilen. Morbror Vernon pekade på någonting som såg ut som en stor klippa långt ut i havet högst uppe på toppen av klippan låg det eländigaste lilla ruckel man kunde föreställa sig. En sak kunde man vara säker på, och det var att det inte fanns någon teve där.**

"**det blir storm till kvällen säger de på väderleksrapporten!" sade morbror Vernon glatt och slog ihop händerna "Och den här gentlemannen har vänligt nog gått med på att låna oss sin båt!"**

"är han inte klok," utbrast Lily och såg på boken "glöm det jag vet att han inte är det, men att ta med sig två elva åringar ut på en klippa mitt i havet när det varnar för storm" sa hon och såg på det andra som förstod att det inte var ett bra drag att göra.

**En tandlös gammal man kom lufsandes emot dem och pekade med ett ganska elakt flin på en gammal roddbåt som låg och guppade i det järngrå vattnet nedanför dem.**

"**jag har redan skaffat lite proviant" sade morbror Vernon "så ombord med er nu allesammans!"**

**Det var iskallt i båten. Isigt havsskum och regn kröp ner för halsen på dem och en kylig vind piskade dem i ansiktet. Efter vad som kände som flera timmar kom de fram till klippan, där morbror Vernon snavande och halkande gick före dem upp till det förfallna huset.**

**Inuti var det hemskt; det luktade fränt av tång, vind , ven genom springorna i träväggarna och spisen var tom och fuktig. Det fanns bara två rum.**

**Morbror Vernons proviant visade sig vara en påse chips åt var och en och fyra banner. Han försökte tända en brasa, men de tomma chipspåsarna rykte bara och krympte ihop.**

"**skulle inte vara dumt att ha några av de där breven nu, va?" sade han muntert.**

**Han var på mycket gott humör. Tydligen trodde han inte att det fanns den ringaste chans för någon att komma ut till dem här under en storm och avlämna post. I sitt stilla sinne höll Harry med om det, fastän tanken inte gjorde honom det minsta glad. Medan natten föll blåste den utlovade stormen upp omkring dem. Skum från de höga vågorna stänkte mot rucklets väggar och en häftig vind fick de smutsiga fönsterrutorna att skallra. Moster Petunia hittade några mögliga filtar i det andra rummet och gjorde en bädd åt Dudley på den malätna soffan. Hon och morbror Vernon gick och lade sig i den knöliga sängen i rummet intill och Harry fick på egen hand försöka hitta en så mjuk golvbit som möjligt där han rullade ihop sig under den tunnaste, trasigaste filten.**

"snälla säg att det finns ett sätt vi kan ge igen på" sa Lily och såg på taket hon ville verkligen straffa sin syster på något sätt.

"vi får tänka" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade emot honom, han hade fortfarande inte låtit Lily lämna hans knä.

**Stormen rasade allt häftigare allt eftersom natten framskred. Harry kunde inte sova. Han huttrade och vände och vred på sig för att få det bekvämare, medan magen knorrade av hunger. Dudleys snarkningar dränktes av det låga åskmullret som började nära midnatt. Den upplysta urtavlan på Dudleys klockan som dinglade över soffkanten på hans feta armled, upplyste Harry om att han skulle bli elva år om tio minuter. Han låg och såg på hur hans födelsedag tickade närmare och undrade om Dursleys över huvud taget skulle komma ihåg den, undrade var brevskrivaren nu befann sig.**

**Fem minuter kvar. Harry hörde hur någonting knackade utanför. Han hoppades att taket inte skulle falla in, fastän han kanske skulle bli varmare om det gjorde det.**

"snälla låt inget ont hända honom" viskade Sirius och slöt ögonen för några sekunder

**Kanske huset på Privet Drive skulle vara så fullt av brev när de kom tillbaka att han på något vis kunde stjäla ett. Tre minuter kvar. Var det havet som slog så hårt mot klippan? Och (Två minuter kvar) vad var det där för konstigt krasande ljud? Höll klippan på att falla sönder ner i havet? Bara en minut kvar, och sedan skulle han vara elva. Trettio sekunder tjugo… tio… nio… kanske han skulle väcka Dudley, bara för att reta honom… Tre… två… en… **

_**Bom.**_

**Hela rucklet darrade och Harry satte sig tvärt upp och stirrade på dörren. Någon stod där utanför och knackade för att bli insläppt.**

"det var det kapitlet" sa Sirius och slog igen boken och såg på dem andra.

" men du kan inte bara sluta så," sa James och såg på honom.

"jag har läst mitt nu är det din tur" sa Sirius och såg på dem.

"vad säger ni om en bensträckare" sa Remus han tänkte på toalett besök och annat.

"vi ses här om femton minuter" sa Sirius och såg på Lily och James som nickade.

* * *

><p>om det är något som ni känner att jag inte riktigt har fått till i min berättelse så är ni välkomna att lämna förslag till mig<p> 


	5. Nyckelväktare

James, Sirius och Remus, lämnade vid-behovs rummet och sprang iväg, det hade funderar på lite olika saker som det ville göra, James såg på Sirius som redan hade tagit fram en påse med fyrverkerier, det hade planerat att fästa dem i en korridor och låta hela korridoren fyllas av dem men det hade inte tid att sätta upp det.

"James vi har bara fem minuter kvar" sa Remus och såg på dem, när Sirius satte upp två smällare, och såg på James som nickade.

"Vi får skynda oss, så att Lily inte blir arg" sa James och såg på Remus som började gå emot sjunde våningen.

Lily hade tagit det säkra före det osäkra och gått på en av prefekternas toalett i närheten av sjunde våningen, och sedan gått tillbaka för att se vilket kapitel som kom sen, hon hade sträckt på sig när Remus, Sirius och James kom in igen.

"Det är James tur" sa Lily och höll fram boken till honom. James suckade han hatade att läsa högt.

"Vilket kapitel" sa James och såg på Lily som såg på honom.

"kapitel fyra, James ju snabbare vi får läst kapitlet, ju längre tid tar det innan du får läsa igen" sa Lily och såg på honom när han nickade och slog upp boken på rätt ställe.

**Kapitel 4. Nyckelväktaren**

**BOM. Det knackade igen. Dudley vaknade med ett ryck.**

"**Vart är kanonen?" sade han dumt.**

"hur kan han få det till en kanon" sa Lily och såg på boken.

"vad är en kanon" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som tog fram en bok och visade honom en medeltida kanon.

"detta är en kanon," sa Lily som hade viste att hon skulle få förklara allt som hade med mugglar saker att göra.

**Det hördes ett brak bakom dem och morbror Vernon kom kanande in i rummet. Han höll i ett gevär i händerna – nu förstod de vad som hade funnits i det långa, smala paketet han hade tagit med sig.**

"Lily" sa James och såg på henne hon höll redan på att bläddra i boken.

"detta är ett gevär, det kan döda dig typ som Avada Kedavra men den kan även tillfoga smärta som typ Crucio" sa Lily och såg på dem när de nickade.

"jag kan inte tro att Han tog med sig vapen när det finns barn med" sa Lily och såg på dem.

"**Vem där?" skrek han "jag varnar er, jag är beväpnad!"**

**Det blev en paus. Sedan…**

_**Pang!**_

**Dörren slogs till med en sådan kraft att den hoppade av gångjärnen och landade platt på golvet med ett öronbedövande brak.**

**En jättelik man stod i dörröppningen. Ansiktet var nästan helt dolt av en lång, lurvig hårman och ett vilt, trassligt skägg, men man kunde urskilja ögonen, som gnistrade som svarta skalbaggar under allt håret.**

"Det låter som Hagrid" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade.

**Jätten pressade sig in i det lilla rucklet, hukade sig djupt så att huvudet precis nuddade vid taket. Han böjde sig ner, lyfte upp dörren och satte lätt och ledigt tillbaka den i karmen. Dånet från stormen utanför avtog en aning. Han vände sig om och såg på dem allesammans.**

"**Man kanske kunde få sej en kopp te, va? De har inte varit nån lätt resa precis…"**

"vi måste besöka Hagrid efter detta" sa James och såg på honom, ingen av dem hade varit hos Hagrid på länge.

"jag tror inte jag har varit nere hos Hagrid överhuvudtaget, förutom under mitt andra år" sa Lily och såg på dem hon hade sett något av Hagrids djur under sitt andra år.

"Det är bara Hagrid som skulle fråga efter te efter att slagit in dörren" sa Remus och skrattade och det andra skrattade.

**Han lufsade fram till soffan där Dudley satt som förstenad av rädsla.**

"**opp å hoppa, din stora luns" sade främlingen.**

"Äntligen någon som säger till den där pojken" sa Sirius och skrattade.

**Dudley pep och sprang och gömde sig bakom sin mamma.**

"han kan inte få plats bakom min beniga syster" sa Lily och skakade på huvudet.

**Som skräckslaget hukade sig bakom morbror Vernon.**

"då förstår jag att han kunde gömma sig bakom, sin mamma" sa Lily och de stirrade på henne.

"vad jag gillar inte henne" sa Lily och såg på killarna som log emot henne.

"**Å här e Harry!" sade jätten.**

**Harry tittade upp i det skräckinjagande, vilda och mörka ansiktet och såg att de små skalbaggasögonen var hoprynkade i ett leende. **

"**Sist jag såg dej va du bara en baby" sade Jätten. "Du e väldigt lik din pappa, men du har din mammas ögon."**

Albumet hade börjat vibrera och lysa, det alla lutade sig fram och såg förförsta gången Harry Potters bild, en liten mager elva åring, med spretigt svart hår, och smaragdgröna de alla stirrade på bilden.

"han är väldigt stilig trots att han har förstora kläder" sa Lily och såg på det andra som nickade.

**Morbror Vernon gav ifrån sig ett konstigt raspande läte. **

"**Jag kräver att ni omedelbart ger er av härifrån, min herre!" sade han "Det är hemfridsbrott att bryta sig in på det här viset!"**

"**Äh, håll truten, Dursley, ditt stora tillgjorda sviskon" sade jätten. Han sträckte sig fram över soffryggen, slet geväret ut händerna på morbror Vernon, vred ihop det till en knut lika lätt som om det hade varit gjort av gummi och kastade in det i ett hörn av rummet. Morbror Vernon gav ifrån sig ett nytt konstigt läte som en mus man trampade på.**

"**Hur som helst, Harry" sade jätten och vände ryggen åt Dursleys, "har den äran å gratulera på födelsedagen. Jag har me mej en sak åt dej här – jag kan ha suttit på den vid nåt tillfälle, men den smakar okej."**

"tack och lov att det fick vapnet att förvinna," sa Sirius han gillade inte att det fanns ett vapen inne bland barnen.

"jag hoppas det är något fin Harry får" sa Lily och tänkte på hur hennes syster hade gjort emot hennes son.

**Från en innerficka i sin svarta överrock drog han fram ett lätt söndermosad ask. Harry öppnade den med darrande fingrar. Inuti fanns en stor kletig cholkadtårta med**_** Har den äran Harry **_**skrivet på den med grön glasyr.**

**Harry tittade upp på jätten. Han hade tänkt säga Tack så mycket, men orden försvann på vägen till munnen, och i stället sade han:**

"**Vem är du?" **

"det var snällt av honom" sa Lily men hon gillade inte hennes son inte kunde fråga snällt.

"önskar bara att han hade frågat på ett annat sätt" sa Lily.

**Jätten skrockade.**

"**De e riktigt, jag har inte presenterat mej, Rubeus Hagrid, nyckelväktare och egendomsförvaltare på Hogwarts."**

**Han höll fram en enorm hand och skakade hela armen på Harry.**

"**hur blir det me teet nu då?" sade han och gnuggade händerna mot varandra. "Å jag säjer förstå inte nej till något starkare om ni har de."**

**Hans blick föll på den tomma spishällen med de skrumpnade chipspåsarna och han fnös. Han böjde sig fram över den öppna spisen; de kunde inte se vad han gjorde men när han drog sig bakåt en sekund senare dånade en flammande brasa där. Den fyllde hela det fuktiga rucklet med fladdrande ljus och Harry kände hur värmen sköljde över honom som om han hade sjunkit ner i ett hett bad.**

**Jätten slog sig åter ner på soffan, som sviktade under hans tyngd, och började plocka fram alla möjliga saker ur fickorna på sin rock: en kopparkittel, ett hopklämt korvpaket, en eldgaffel, en tekanna, flera kant stötta muggar och en flaska med någon bärnstensfärgad väska i som han tog sig en klunk ur innan han började laga till teet.**

"Det låter som Eldwhisky" sa Sirius och såg på det andra Lily ryst vid tanken på Eldwhisky Alice hade utmanat henne att dricka.

"du ser inte ut att ha bra minne av Eldwhisky" sa Remus och såg på henne.

"nej Alice utmanade mig att dricka det" sa Lily och såg James som log emot henne.

**Inom kort var huset fyllt av lukten och ljudet av fräsande korv. Ingen yttrade ett ljud medan jätten arbetade, men då han lät de första sex tjocka saftiga lätt brända korvarna glida av eldgaffeln skruvade Dudley lite på sig.**

**Morbror Vernon sade skarpt:**

"**rör ingenting han ger dig, Dudley."**

**Jätten skrockade tyst.**

"**din stora tjocka klumpeduns till son behöver då inte gödas nåt mer, Dursley, så var inte orolig"**

"det är skönt att Harry får mat i sig" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade.

"bara Dursley inte försöker hindra honom nu" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som log.

"jag hoppas de retar upp Hagrid" sa Lily och drog upp bena emot bröstet.

**Han räckte över korvarna till Harry, som var så hungrig att han aldrig tyckte sig ha smakat något underbarare, men han kunde fortfarande inte slita blicken från jätten. Till sist, efter som ingen verkade ha för avsikt att förklara någonting sedan sade han:**

"**Förlåt, men jag vet fortfarande inte vem du är." **

"det var mycket bättre, Harry" sa Lily och såg på boken som James höll i.

**Jätten tog en klunk te och torkade sig om munnen med baksidan av handen.**

"**Kalla mej Hagrid" sade han "de gör alla. Å som jag sa till dej, så e jag nyckelväktare på Hogwarts – du vet allt om Hogwarts förstås." **

"**Ähum… nej" sade Harry.**

"det där kommer inte Hagrid tycka om" sa Remus och masserade sina tiningar.

**Hagrid såg chockad ut.**

"**förlåt" sade Harry snabbt.**

"_**Förlåt?"**_** röt Hagrid och vände sig om och stirrade på Dursleys, som ryggade tillbaka in i skuggorna. " De e dom som bordet säja förlåt! Jag visste att du inte fick dina brev, men jag kunde ju för tusan bövlar aldrig tro att du inte ens kände till Hogwarts! Har du aldrig undrat var dina föräldrar lärde sej allt?"**

"**Allt vadå?" frågade Harry.**

"jag viste att hon aldrig skulle prat om oss" sa Lily och skakade på huvudet hon ville strypa sin syster

"_**Allt vadå**_**?" mullrade Hagrid. "Nå, vänta lite, de kan inte va sant!"**

**Han hade tagit ett stort språng upp ur soffan. I sitt ursinne verkade han uppfylla hela rucklet. Dursley kröp ihop intill väggen.**

"**Vill ni säja mej" brummade han åt Dursleys, "att den här pojken… den här pojken!... inte har en aning om … om **_**nånting?**_**"**

"men Hagrid, du kommer få honom att känna sig dum du" stönade Lily, hon ville inte att hennes son skulle tro att han var dum.

**Harry tyckte att det gick lite för långt. Han hade gått i skolan, när allt kom omkring, och hans betyg var långt ifrån dåliga.**

"**jag vet **_**vissa**_** saker" sade han. "jag kan faktiskt en del matte och sånt."**

**Men Hagrid bara viftade med handen och sade:**

"**om**_** våran**_** värld, menar jag. Din värld. Min värld. Dina föräldrars värld."**

"**vilken värld?"**

**Hagrid såg ut som om han skulle explodera.**

"**DURSLEY!" dundrade han.**

"äntligen" utbrast Sirius och gnuggade händerna, Lily rullade sina ögon.

"visserligen så tror jag att Hagrid skulle blivit arg mycket tidigare" sa Remus och såg på James som nickade.

**Morbror Vernon som hade blivit väldigt blek, viskade någonting som lät som "blubberublubb."**

**Hagrid stirrade vilt på Harry.**

"**men du måste känna till om din mamma å pappa" sade han. "Dom är ju berömda, menar jag. Ni är **_**berömda**_**."**

"**vadå? Inte var väl min… min mamma och pappa berömda?"**

"**du vet inte… du vet inte…" Hagrid körde fingrarna genom håret och stirrade på Harry med en förvirrad blick.**

"**du vet alltså inte vad du e för nåt?" sade han till sist.**

**Morbror Vernon återfick plötsligt rösten.**

"**Stopp!" befallde han "Stopp där på fläcken! Jag förbjuder er att tala om nånting för pojken!"**

"går det att förbjuda Hagrid" sa James med förvånad röst, Lily stirrade på boken.

"han har ännu inte någon drake så ja" sa Lily och såg på dem.

"okej" sa James och såg på Lily som verkade tänka och letade fram flera Galleoner.

"vad säger ni om ett vad till" sa Lily och såg på dem.

"okej vad gäller det" sa Sirius som älskade vadslagning.

"Jag sätter 50 Galleoner på att innan denna bok är slut som kommer Hagrid att ha haft en drake och sedan blivit tvungen att lämna ifrån sig den och att Harry kommer vara delaktig i det" sa Lily och la upp 50 Galleoner på bordet på en ny lapp som hon hade skrivit.

"nog för att han är min son men aldrig att det där kommer hända" sa James och grävde i sin ficka efter Galleoner.

"nej så dåraktig kommer aldrig Harry eller Hagrid vara" sa Sirius, han såg på dem när det hade räknat ihop vad de hade.

"22 Galleoner, 58 siklar och 15 Knutingar, säger att du har fel" sa James när han hade räknat ihop allt det hade lagt ihop som pojkarna hade. Lily nickade hon viste inte om hon skulle ångar detta men det var lite kul.

**En modigare man än Vernon Dursley skulle ha bävat för den ursinniga blick som Hagrid nu gav honom: när Hagrid öppnade munnen för att tala, darrade varenda stavelse av ilska.**

"**Har ni aldrig berättat de för honom? Aldrig berättat för honom vad de stog i brevet som Dumbledore lämna åt han? Jag va där! Jag såg att Dumbledore lämna de, Dursley! Och de har ni inte talat om för han på alla dom här åren?"**

"**inte talat om**_** vad**_** för mig?" sade Harry ivrigt.**

"**STOPP! JAG FÖRBJUDER ER!" vrålade morbror Vernon panikslagen.**

**Moster Petunia gav till en flämtning av skräck.**

"gud alltså, jag önskar att jag kunde förhäxa henne ordentligt, så att hon glömmer att jag är hennes syster" sa Lily och kokade av ilska, hon hade aldrig berättat för Remus vad hennes syster hade gjort, men hon misstänkte att det borde komma upp i boken.

"**Äh, gå å dra nåt gammalt över er båda två" sade Hagrid. "Harry, du e en trollkarl."**

**Det blev alldeles tyst inne i rucklet. Havet och den vinande vinden var det enda som hördes.**

"**Jag är **_**vadå**_** för något" flämtade Harry.**

"jag förstår inte att han inte har lagt ihop allt som har hänt honom med magi" sa James och tog ner boken Lily såg på honom.

"James, som mugglare tror man inte på magi, jag var inte säker på att det jag gjorde var magi förens Snape talade om det för mig" sa Lily och såg på honom, hon hade inte förlåtit honom för det där om smuttskalle.

"okej Lily" sa James och såg på de andra när han började läsa.

"**En trollkarl förstås" sade Hagrid och slog sig åter ner i soffan, som knackade och sjönk ännu lägre ner, " å en hejans duktig en, vill jag påstå, bara du får lite träning. Vad skulle du annars va, me en sån mamma å pappa? Å jag tycker det är nog kan va på tiden för dej å få läsa ditt brev."**

**Harry sträckte fram handen för att äntligen få ta emot det gulaktiga kuvertet, adresserat i smaragdgrönt bläck till Mr. H. Potter, Golvet, Rucklet-på-klippan, havet. Han drog ut brevet och läste:**

_**HOGWARTS SKOLA FÖR HÄXKONSTER OCH TROLLDOM**_

_**REKTOR: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

_**[INNEHAVARE AV MERLIN-ORDEN AV FÖRSTA GRADEN, STORHÄXMÄSTARE, ÖVERSTETROLLKARL, HÖGSTE STORPAMP I HÄXMÄSTARNAS INTERNATIONELLA SAMFUND]**_

_**Kära Mr. Potter, **_

_**Vi har nöjet att meddela er att ni har tilldelats en plats vid Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom. Härmed bifogas en lista på alla böcker och all utrustning som behövs.**_

_**Terminen börjar den 1 september. Vi förväntar oss er uggla senast den 31 juli.**_

_**Er tillgivna.**_

_**MINERVA MCGONAGALL**_

_**Biträdande rektor.**_

"Det var likt det brevet som vi fick" sa Remus och såg på okej, han höll på att skriva ner saker som kunde tänkas bli viktiga för dem.

"tror de bara ändrar saker när de måste" sa Lily och hoppades att Dursley inte skulle ställa till allt förmycket nu.

**Frågor exploderade som fyrverkerier inne i huvudet på Harry och han kunde inte bestämma sig för vilken han skulle komma med först. Efter några minuter stammade han:**

"**vad menas med att de förväntar sig min uggla?"**

"av alla frågor som han kunde ha ställt" sa Sirius och skakade på huvudet.

"Sirius han är uppväxt med Mugglare han, vet inte att det är så vi skickar post," sa Lily och skakade på huvudet.

"**Vid alla galopperande gorgoner, de påminner mej om en sak", sade Hagrid och slog sig för pannan med en sådan kraft som kraft att han kunnat slå omkull en draghäst, och ur en annan ficka i överrocken drog han fram en uggla – en riktig, levande, ganska tilltufsad uggla – en lång gåspenna och en pergamentrulle. Med tungan mellan tänderna krafsade han ner ett meddelande som Harry kunde läsa upp och ner:**

"Upp och ner" sa James och sänkte boken och såg på sina vänner, alla hade någon gång försökt läsa Hagrids handstil och den var knappt läslig på rätt håll.

"det är väl inte så svårt" sa Lily och såg på dem, hon hade lärt sig som barn att tyda dåliga handstilar.

"kan du läsa Hagrids brev upp och ner" sa Sirius och såg på henne när hon nickade.

"ja, jag har kunnat sedan jag var 7 år och började lära mig läsa" sa Lily och såg på dem, det tog ett par minuter innan James höjde boken igen.

_**Käre Mr. Dumbledore.**_

_**Har gett Harry hans brev. Tar me han i morron för att köpa sakerna han behöver.**_

_**Vädret hemsk. Hoppas ni mår bra.**_

_**Hagrid.**_

**Hagrid rullade ihop meddelandet, gav det till ugglan som klämde fast det i näbben, gick fram till dörren och kastade ut ugglan i stormen. Sedan kom han tillbaka och slog sig ner som om det han just hade gjort var lika normalt som att prata i telefon.**

"det är som att använda flampulvernätverket, fast du behöver inte köra ner huvudet i spisen" sa Lily när Sirius öppnade munnen och hon såg hur han stängde munnen och nickade.

**Harry upptäckte att han satt och gapade och stängde snabbt igen munnen.**

"**Var va jag?" sade Hagrid, men i samma ögonblick trädde morbror Vernon, som fortfarande var askgrå i ansiktet men såg väldigt arg ut, fram i ljuset från brasan.**

"**Han ska inte till den där skolan" sade han.**

**Hagrid grymtade.**

"**Jag skulle vilja se en stor mugglare som dej hindra han" sade Hagrid.**

"**en vad?" sade Harry intresserat.**

"**En mugglare" sade Hagrid " de e vad Vi kallar såna som dom, folk som inte har några magiska krafter. Å du har haft den stora oturen å växa opp i en familj av dom värsta mugglare jag nånsin skådat."**

"jag ville verkligen inte" sa Lily och skakade på huvudet.

"Lily lugna dig snart tror jag vi slipper, Dursley" sa Remus och såg Lily som nickade.

"**Vi svor på när vi tog hand om honom att vi skulle sätta stopp för de där dumheterna" sade Morbror Vernon, "Svor på att vi skulle ta dem ur honom helt och hållet! Trollkarl, jo, jag tackar jag!"**

"ta det ur honom" skrek Lily och Remus var beredd på hennes utbrott, så han hade hunnit skydda sina öron, de andra såg på henne när hon gick fram och tillbaka.

"vänta bara Petunia, tills jag kommer hem" muttrade Lily och gick fram och tillbaka, James svalde och valde att fortsätta läsa, även om Lily var skrämmande så ville han läsa detta så att hon kunde lugna ner sig.

"_**Visste ni?" **_**sade Harry "**_**Visste**_** ni att jag var en… en trollkarl!"**

"_**Visste!"**_** skrek moster Petunia plötsligt med gäll röst. "Visste! Det är klart att vi visste! Hur skulle du kunna vara nåt annat, när min förbaskade syster var vad hon var? **

James sänkte boken och såg på Lily som gick fram och tillbaka, hon verkade inte ha hört vart han hade läst, Sirius såg på James som verkade tveka.

"Lily" sa Remus och såg på henne när hon såg på honom.

"ja" sa Lily och såg på dem.

"Varför har du inte sagt detta" sa Remus och såg på Lily som såg på dem.

"Det är något som Petunia alltid har sagt sedan första året" sa Lily och fortsatte att vandra fram och tillbaka Remus reste sig och tog tag i henne.

"Lily" sa Remus och såg på henne när han såg tårarna som rann, för hennes kinder.

"oroa er inte läs" sa Lily och torkade bort tårarna.

**Jo då, hon fick ett precis likadant brev som det där och försvann i väg till den där… den där **_**skolan**_**… och kom hem varenda helg fickorna fulla av grodyngel och förvandlade tekoppar till råttor. Jag var den enda som såg vad hon egentligen var – ett missfoster! **

"Lily, du skulle inte behöva gå igenom detta" sa Remus som hade pluggat med Lily sedan andra året, Lily torkade tårarna, hon hade inte velat att någon skulle få veta.

"det är bara min syster som ser på saken så och jag har aldrig trollat framför Petunia eller mina föräldrar, jag har haft möjligheten men aldrig gjort det" sa Lily och såg på Remus som kramade om henne.

"Lily vi hjälper dig med allt du ber om nu" sa Sirius han viste hur det var att få hat från sin egen familj.

"kan vi fortsätta läsa," bad Lily och satte sig ner, hon hatade att det här hade kommit upp.

**Men vad min mamma och pappa beträffade, så nej då, för dem var det bara Lily för hela slanten, de var stolta över att ha en häxa i familjen!"**

"klart, jag hade varit stolt över att ha Lily som syster" sa Remus och såg på Lily som nickade.

**Hon avbröt sig för att dra ett djupt andetag och fortsatte sedan att gorma och predika. Det verkade som om hon hade väntat åratal på att ösa ur sig alltsammans.**

"**Sen träffade hon den där Potter i skolan och de lämnade den och gifte sig och fick dig, och självfallet visste jag att du skulle bli precis likadan, precis lika konstig, precis lika… lika… **_**onormal…**_** och sen, kan man tänka sig, gick hon och blev sprängd i luften och vi fick dig på halsen!"**

Remus såg på Lily som ännu en gång verkade vilja explodera.

"Hon väntade tills han var ELVA år innan han fick veta sanningen och när hon väl säger sanningen så kastar hon ur sig den, och kallar MIN son för onormal" väste Lily fram Remus såg på henne när hon stod och stirrade på väggen, hon ville slå på något och en sandsäck hängde framför henne.

James stirrade på Lily som nu stod och slog såg hårt hon orkade på en sandsäck, det verkade som om det lugnade ner henne.

"bättre Lily" sa Remus och såg på Lily satte sig ner.

"jo bättre, lova mig att min son aldrig kommer hamna i hennes vård" sa Lily och såg på dem när hon satte sig ner.

"oroa dig inte du har vårat ord" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som nickade och tog för sig av lunchen som husalfterna just hade lämnat.

**Harry hade blivit mycket blek. Så snart han återfick talförmågan sade han:**

"**Sprängd i luften? Ni har ju sagt att de dog i en bilolycka!"**

"En Bilolycka" skrek James och såg Lily som verkade fortfarande arg.

"**BILOLYCKA!" vrålade Hagrid och hoppade upp så ilsket att Dursleys skuttade tillbaka till sitt hörn "Hur skulle Lily å James Potter kunna dö i en bilolycka? De e en skymf! En skandal! Att Harry Potter inte känner till sin egen historia när varenda unge i våran värld känner till hans namn!"**

"**men varför? Vad hände?" frågade Harry ivrigt.**

"klart han gör" sa Remus och såg på Lily, Sirius och James som alla nickade.

**Ilskan försvann ur Hagrids ansikte. Han såg plötsligt bekymrad ut. **

"**Jag väntade mej inte de här", sade han med låg, orolig röst.**

"**Jag hade ingen aning om, när Dumbledore sa åt mej att de kunde bli besvärligt å få tag i dej, att de va så mycket du inte visste. Å Harry, jag vet inte om jag e rätt person å tala om för dej, men nån måste ju, du kan inte de dej av till Hogwarts utan å veta."**

"jag hoppas att Hagrid talar om allt som de för honom" sa Lily med en mjuk röst.

**Han kastade en mördande blick på Dursleys.**

"**Nåja, de e väl bäst du får veta så mycket jag kan tala om för dej – fast jag kan inte tala om allting, de e ett stort mysterium, en del av de…"**

**Han satte sig ner, stirrade in i brasan några sekunder och sade sedan:**

"**De börjar väl, antar jag, me… me en person som heter… men de e otroligt att du inte känner till hans namn, alla i våran värld känner till…"**

"han kommer inte säga namnet" sa Sirius och såg på Boken Lily höll upp en Sikel och såg på Sirius som letade i fickorna.

"vad säger du om två chokladgrodor emot din Sikel" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som nickade.

"det är okej, men Harry kommer få honom att säga det" sa Lily och såg på dem.

"**Vem?" **

"**Jaa… jag vill helst inte säja namnet som jag kan slippa. Ingen vill det."**

"**Varför inte?"**

"**Vid alla vidriga vidunder, Harry, folk e fortfarande rädda. Jösses, vad de här va svårt. Jo du förstår, de va den här Trollkarln som blev… ond. Så ond man kunde bli. Värre. Värre än värst. Han hette…"**

**Hagrid svalde men inga ord kom ut.**

"**kanske du kunde skriva ner det?" föreslog Harry.**

"**nää… jag kan inte stava de. Okej då… **_**Voldemort**_**."**

"tack Sirius" sa Lily och snodde åt sig det två chokladgrodorna som han hade lagt på bordet.

"jag har en känsla av Lily kommer lura pengarna av oss" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som höjde ögonen brynen.

"jag fick Dumbledore" sa Lily och log emot dem hon hade inte köpt så många än, men hon hade inte Dumbledore.

**Hagrid ryste. "tvinga mej inte å säja de igen. Hur som helst, för så där en tjugo år sen börja den här – den här trollkarln å se sej om efter anhängare. Fick såna också, en del va rädda och en del ville bara ha lite av hans makt, för han skaffa sej mer och mer makt. Mörka tider, Harry. Man visste inte vem man kunde lita på, våga inte bli vän me främmande trollkarlar eller häxor… Hemska saker hände. Han höll på å ta över. En del gjorde förstås motstånd mot honom – å dom döda han. Grymt. Ett av dom enda säkra ställena som fanns kvar va Hogwarts. Skulle tro att Dumbledore va den enda som Du-vet-vem va rädd för. Han våga inte försöka ta över skolan, inte just då i alla fall. **

**Nu va ju din mamma den finaste häxa och din pappa den skickligaste trollkarl jag nånsin känt. Båda två bäst i klassen på Hogwarts under sin tid! De konstiga e väl varför Du-vet-vet aldrig försökte få över dom på sin sida tidigare … visste nog att dom stod för nära Dumbledore för å vilja ha nånting med Den mörka sidan att göra.**

"eller att jag är mugglar född och inte önskvärd för honom" fräste Lily till, James hoppades han aldrig skulle hamna på mottagare sidan av hennes eldiga humör.

"jag skulle aldrig välja den sidan" sa Remus, Sirius och James samtidigt.

**Kanske trodde han att han kunde övertala dom… kanske ville han bara ha dom ur vägen. De enda man vet, de e att på allhelgonaafton för tio år sen dök han opp i byn där ni allihop bodde. Du va bara ett år. Han kom till erat hus å… å…"**

**Hagrid drog plötsligt fram en mycket smutsig, prickig näsduk och snöt sig med ett ljud som en mistlur.**

"**förlåt" sade han "men de e så sorligt… jag kände ju dina mamma och pappa, å finare personer än dom kunde man inte hitta… nånstans… Du-vet-vem döda dom. Å sen… och de e de verkligen mystiska med de hela… försökte han döda dej också. Ville göra rent hus, antar jag, eller kanske han bara gilla å döda vid de laget. Men han kunde inte göra de. Har du aldrig undrat hur du fått de där märket i pannan? De e ingen vanlig skåra. De e vad man får när man träffas av en kraftig ond förbannelse – den gjorde verkan på din mamma å pappa å till å me på erat hus – men den verka inte på dej, och de e därför du e berömd, Harry. Ingen har nån sin överlevt se han bestämt sej för å döda nån, ingen utom du, å han har dödat några av de bästa häxorna och trollkarlarna i våran tid – Mckinnons, Bones, Prewetts – å du va bara en liten baby, å du överlevde."**

"jag hoppas att det verkligen inte är Mollys bröder" sa Lily och såg på dem, James kände till de familjerna, och kände hur sorgen kom in i rummet Sirius misstänkte att det var någon han kände.

**Harry kände att någonting hände inne i hans huvud, någonting ytters smärtsamt. Då Hagrid kom till slutet av sin berättelse, såg Harry åter den bländande blixten av grönt ljus, tydligare än han kunde minnas att han någonsin sett den förut, och han mindes någonting annat, för första gången i sitt liv – ett högt, kallt, grymt skratt.**

**Hagrid betraktade honom sorgset.**

"**De va jag som tog dej från de förstörda huset, på Dumbledores order. Förde me dej till dom här typerna…"**

" **en massa gammalt struntprat", sade morbror Vernon.**

"jag skall ta och ge honom en verkligen historielektion" morrade Sirius och såg på James och Lily som nickade.

**Harry hoppade till, han hade nästan glömt att Dursleys var där. Morbror Vernon tycktes verkligen ha fått modet tillbaka. Han blängde ilsket på Hagrid med knutna nävar.**

"**hör på mig nu, gosse lille" brummade han. "Jag kan hålla med om att de är nånting konstigt med dig. Förmodligen ingenting som inte ett gott kok stryk skulle ha botat – och vad allt det här pratet om dina föräldrar beträffar, ja, så var de ena kufiska typer, det kan man inte förneka, och världen klarar sig bättre utan dem enligt min åsikt… **

"Lily och James ni två lugnar ner er nu båda två" sa Remus och var beredd att kasta en förhäxning över dem.

**Fick precis vad de förtjänade, eftersom de syltade in sig med de där trollkarlstyperna, just vad jag väntade mig visste alltid att det skulle sluta illa för dem…"**

"Lily är du duktigt på minnesförtrollningar" sa Sirius och såg upp på henne.

"jo jag kan väl göra det" sa Lily och snurrade på sin trollspö.

**Men i samma ögonblick tog Hagrid ett språng från soffan och drog fram ett skamfilat skärt paraply från insidan av rocken. Han riktade de som ett svärd mot morbror Vernon och sade:**

"**Jag varnar dej, Dursley, jag varnar dej. Ett enda ord till…" **

**Inför risken att bli genomborrad av spetsen på ett paraply i handen på en skäggig jätte svek modet åter morbror Vernon; han tryckte sig tätt intill väggen och tystnade.**

"**så där ja, de va bättre" sade Hagrid.**

**Han andades tungt och satte sig åter i soffan som den här gången sjönk ända ner till golvet. Under tiden hade Harry fortfarande en massor av frågor han ville ställa, hundratals frågor.**

"**men vad hände med Vol… förlåt jag menar Du-vet-vem?"**

"**Bra fråga Harry. Försvann. Gick opp i rök. Samma kväll han försökte döda dej. Å de gör dej ännu mer berömd. De e de största mysteriet, förstår du… han va på väg å bli allt mäktigare – varför skulle han försvinna? En del säjer att han dog. Skitprat, tycker jag. Vet inte om han hade tillräckligt me mänskligt kvar i sej för å dö. En del säjer att han fortfarande finns där ute å bidar sin tid liksom, men jag tror inte på de. Folk som va på hans sida kom tillbaka till våran. Nåra av dom vakna opp ur nåt slags dvala. Tror inte dom kunde ha gjort de om han va på väg tillbaka. Dom flesta av oss tror att han fortfarande finns där ute nånstans men att han förlorat sin kraft. För svag för å fortsätta – för de va nånting med dej som tog kål på honom, Harry. De va nånting som hände den där natten som han inte räknade me – vet inte vad de va, ingen gör de – men nånting me dej knäckte han ordentligt."**

"jag undrar allvarligt om det kan vara så enkelt att Harry var så mycket mer älskad än honom" sa Lily och såg på boken, hon visste att hon alltid försökte ge så mycket kärlek hon kunde.

"det är en trolldom som han inte skulle förstå sig på i alla fall" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som nickade.

**Hagrid såg på Harry med ögon som strålade av värme och respekt, men i stället för att känna sig stolt och belåten var Harry helt övertygad om att det hade begåtts ett förfärligt misstag. En trollkarl? Han? Hur skulle han kunna vara det? Hade han tillbringat sitt liv med att bli mörbultad av Dudley och illa behandlad av moster Petunia och morbror Vernon; om han verkligen var en trollkarl, varför hade de då inte blivit förvandlade till vårtiga paddor varje gång de försökt låsa in honom i hans skrubb? Om han en gång hade besegrat den störste häxmästaren i hela världen, hur kom det sig då att Dudley alltid kunnat sparka omkring med honom som en fotboll?**

James och Lily morrade vid hur Harry beskrev sitt liv hos Dursley och Lily lovade sig själv att aldrig mer tala med sin syster.

"**Hagrid" sade han med låg röst, "jag tror att du måste ha gjort ett misstag. Jag tror inte jag kan vara en trollkarl."**

**Till hans förvåning skrockade Hagrid.**

"**ingen trollkarl, va? Aldrig fått saker å ting å hända när du varit rädd eller arg?"**

**Harry såg in i brasan. Nu när han kom att tänka på det… varenda konstig sak som hade gjort hans moster och morbror rasande på honom hade hänt när han, Harry, varit upprör eller arg… när han jagades av Dudleys gäng hade han rätt som det var befunnits sig utom räck håll för dem… när han bävade för att gå till skolan med den där löjliga klippningen hade han lyckats få håret att växa ut igen… och allra sista gången Dudley hade slagit honom, visst hade han tagit sin hämnd då utan att ens förstå att det var det han gjorde? Hade han inte släppt lös en boaorm på honom? Harry tittade på Hagrid igen, med ett leende, och såg att Hagrid formligen strålade mot honom.**

"**ser du?" sade Hagrid "Harry Potter, skulle inte va en trollkarl – vänta du bara, du kommer å bli verkligt berömd på Hogwarts"**

**Men morbror Vernon tänkte inte ge sig utan strid.**

"**Har jag inte sagt åt er att han inte ska gå där?" väste han. "Han ska gå i Stonewall High och det kommer han att vara tacksam för. Jag har läst de där brevet och han behöver en massa skräp – trolldomsböcker och trollstavar och…"**

"**om han vill gå där, kan inte nån stor mugglare som dej hindra honom" brummade Hagrid. "Hindra Lily och James Potters son från å gå på Hogwarts! Du måste va galen. Han har varit inskriven där ända sen han föddes. Han ska till den finaste häxkonst- och trolldomsskola i hela världen. Sju år där å han kommer inte å känna igen sej själv. han kommer å va me ungdomar av sin egen sort som omväxling, å han kommer å ha den finaste rektorn som Hogwarts nånsin haft Albus Dumled…."**

"**JAG TÄNKER INTE BETALA FÖR ATT NÅN STOLLIG GAMMAL TOK SKA LÄRA HONOM TROLLKONSTER!" vrålade Morbror Vernon.**

**Men han hade till sist gått för långt. Hagrid grep tag i sitt paraply och snurrade det över huvudet på honom.**

"**FÖRSÖK… ALDRIG…" dundrade han, "… Å … FÖROLÄMPA… ALBUS…. DUMBLEDORE…. INFÖR… MEJ!"**

**Han lät paraplyt svepa ner genom luften tills de pekade på Dudley – det kom en blixt av violett ljus, ett ljud som från en smällare, ett högt pip och i nästa ögonblick dansade Dudley omkring på stället medan han tryckte händerna hårt över sin tjocka bak och tjöt av smärta. När han vände ryggen mo dem, såg Harry hur en knollrig grissvans stack fram genom ett hål i hans byxor.**

Lily och Remus stirrade på boken det kunde inte tro att Hagrid hade gjort det, Sirius och James lutade mot varandra och skrattade, medan de torkade sina ögon.

"Hagrid skall få en fin julklapp i år" sa Lily och såg på killarna som nickade.

**Morbror Vernon gav till ett vrål. Han drog in moster Petunia och Dudley i det andra rumme med en sista skräckslagen blick på Hagrid och smällde igen dörren bakom dem. Hagrid tittade ner på sitt paraply och strök sig över skägget.**

"**Borde inte ha tappat humöret så där" sade han ångerfullt, "men de fungerade i alla fall inte. Hade tänkt å förvandla honom till en gris, men han va väl allaredan så lik en att det inte fanns mycket kvar å göra"**

**Han sneglade på Harry under sina buskiga ögonbryn.**

"**vore tacksam om du inte tala om de här för nån på Hogwarts" sade han. "Jag får egentligen… ähum… inte göra trollskoter. Jag fick tillåtelse å trolla lite grann för å följa efter dej å få fram breven till dej å såna saker – ett av skälen till att jag så gärna ville åta mej jobbet…"**

Sirius, Remus och James hade spenderat Sex långa år med att försöka få Hagrid att berätta varför han blivit Relegerad från Hogwarts men ännu inte fått veta, så det alla lutade sig framåt nu för att få veta James darrade lite på händerna.

"**varför får du inte göra trollkonster?" frågade Harry.**

"**jo… jag har själv gått på Hogwarts men jag … ähum… blev relegerad, för å säja som de e. Under tredje året där. Dom bröt av min trollstav på mitten å sånt. Men Dumbledore lät mej stanna kvar som skogvaktare. Han e en storartad man Dumbledore"**

"**varför blev du relegerad?"**

"**Det börjar bli sent å vi har massa å göra i morron" sade Hagrid med hög röst "Måste i väg till stan, skaffa alla dina böcker å sånt"**

"tror aldrig vi kommer få reda på det" viskade Remus till sina två vänner noga med att inte Lily skulle höra för Han anade att hon skulle försöka få dem att slå vad om det med.

"nej men det är inte mycket kvar nu" sa James och log han var glad över att hans kapitel var nästan slut nu.

**Han tog av sig sin tjocka svarta rock och kastade över den till Harry. **

"**Du kan slafa under den där" sade han "Bry dej inte om ifall den rör lite på sek, jag tror att jag fortfarande har ett par hasselmöss i en av fickorna."**

James la ner boken på bordet och såg på det andra. Lily viste att James och Sirius inte gillade att läsa så hon tog upp boken och gav den till Remus som höll på att äta.

"jag hoppas att vi kan göra en lista på allt som gör oss arga" sa Lily och såg på Remus som redan hade gett henne en.

"jag började från första kapitlet, så den kommer skriva sig själv nu" sa Remus och Lily nickade och såg på James och Sirius som åt.

"det är din tur nu" sa Lily och lät Remus bläddra fram till rätt kapitel.


	6. Diagongränden

Remus tog boken och såg på kapitlet som han nu skulle läsa han såg på de andra som satt där.

"är vi redo för nästa kapitel" sa han och såg på Sirius som höll på att äta, James hade lagt sig ner på rygg, Lily satt med ett block om penna för att kunna skriva.

**Kapitel 5. Diagongränden**

**Harry vaknade tidigt nästa morgon. Fastän han märkte att det var dagsljus ute, höll han ögonen hårt slutna.**

"**Det var en dröm" sade han bestämt till sig själv. "jag drömde att en jätte som hette Hagrid kom och talade om för mig att jag skulle fara till en skola för trollkarlar. När jag slår upp ögonen kommer jag vara hemma i min skrubb."**

"det måste vara från Lily" skrattade Sirius och såg på Lily som stirrade på honom.

"jag är inte så pessimistisk" sa Lily och såg på honom. Remus visste att det var bäst att fortsätta läsa.

**Det hördes plötsligt ett högt knackande ljud. **

**Och det där är moster Petunia som knackar på dörren, tänkte Harry medan hjärtat sjönk i bröstet på honom. Men han öppnade fortfarande inte ögonen. Det hade varit en så trevlig dröm.**

**Knack. Knack. Knack.**

"**okej då" mumlade Harry " jag stiger upp nu"**

**Han satte sig upp och Hagrids tunga rock föll av honom. Rucklet var fyllt av solljus, stormen var över, Hagrid själv sov på den nedsjunkna soffan och det var en uggla som knackade med klon på fönstret. I näbben höll den en tidning.**

**Harry reste sig hastigt, han var så lycklig att det kändes som om en stor ballong svällde inuti honom. Han gick rakt fram till fönstret och ryckte upp det. Ugglan dök in och släppte tidningen ovanpå Hagrid, som inte vaknade. Då flaxade ugglan vidare ner på golvet och gick till attack mot Hagrids rock.**

"**Gör inte så där" **

"Harry ugglan vill ha betalt" sa Sirius och såg på boken, han undrade om Harry skulle förstå.

"Sirius, Mugglare betalar inte Ugglor" sa Lily och såg på honom, Remus gillade att de kunde sitta och prata som vänner.

**Harry försökte vifta bort ugglan, men den högg häftigt efter honom med näbben och fortsatte att gå lös på rocken**

"**Hagrid!" sade Harry med hög röst. "Det är en uggla…" **

"**Betala han" grymtade Hagrid nere i soffan.**

"**Va?"**

"**Han vill ha betalt för att han lämnat tidningen. Titta i rockfickorna."**

**Hagrids rock verkade inte bestå av annat än fickor – nyckelknippor, luftgevärskulor, snörnystan pepparmintskarameller, tepåsar… till sist drog Harry fram en handfull mynt med konstigt utseende.**

"Klart att det ser konstiga ut" sa Lily och mindes sin första gång som hon hade sett trollkarls pengar.

"det ser väl inte konstiga ut" sa Sirius och såg på henne när hon drog fram mugglar pengar och Sirius stirrade på henne.

"detta är vad han har vuxit upp med" sa Lily och såg hur de nickade.

"**Ge honom fem knutingar" sa Hagrid sömnigt.**

"**Knutingar?"**

"**Dom små slantarna av brons,"**

**Harry räknade upp fem små mynt och ugglan höll fram benet så att han kunde lägga pengarna i en läderpung som var fastbunden vid det. Sedan flög den i väg genom det öppna fönstret.**

**Hagrid gäspade högljutt, satte sig upp och sträckte på sig.**

"**bäst å ge oss i väg, Harry, massor å göra i dag, måste fara opp till London å köpa alla dina saker till skolan."**

**Harry var sysselsatt med att vända och vrida på trollmynten och titta på dem. Han hade just kommit att tänka på någonting som fick det att kännas som om den lyckliga ballongen inuti honom hade fått punktering.**

"**Ähum… Hagrid?"**

"**Umm?" sade Hagrid som höll på att dra på sig sina väldiga stövlar.**

"**jag har inga pengar, och du hörde ju vad morbror Vernon sa i går kväll, han tänkte inte betala för att jag ska åka och lära mig trollkonster."**

"nej" viskade Lily och höll händerna för munnen, hon viste nu att det skulle bli problem.

"Lily du kan vara lugn, det kommer finnas pengar till honom, min familj kommer från gamla pengar Lily oroa dig inte för honom" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade hon ville inte att hennes son skulle missa Hogwarts.

"**Oroa dej inte för de" sade Hagrid och reste sig upp medan han kliade sig i huvudet. "Tror du verkligen att din Pappa å mamma inte lämna dej nånting?"**

"**Men om deras hus blev förstört…"**

"men vi har ju inte pengarna i huset" utbrast Sirius och såg på James som nickade.

"Sirius, det vet han inte om" sa Remus lugnt och såg på Lily som mindes sin egna chock när hon hade sett Svartalfer.

"**Dom förvara inte sitt guld i huset, gosse lille! Nä, första stället vi söker opp får bil Grindgotts Trollkarlsbank. Ta en korv, dom smakar inte alls dumt när dom e kalla, å jag skulle inte säja nej till en bit av din födelsedagstårta heller."**

"**Har trollkarlar **_**banker?"**_

"**Bara en enda. Gringotts. Drivs av svartalfer."**

**Harry tappade korvbiten som han höll i.**

"_**svartalfer?**_**"**

"**Javisst – så försöker man råna den, måste man va galen, de kan jag tala om för dej. Akta dej för å ha nånting otal med svartalfer, Harry. Gringotts e den säkraste platsen i världen för sånt du vill ha tryggt förvar, förutom Hogwarts kanske. Jag måste faktiskt till Gringotts ändå för å göra en sak. För Dumbledores räkning. Hogwartsärende."**

"Han gjorde inte det där" sa Lily och stirrade på boken.

"vad är det nu" sa Remus och såg på Lily som skakade på huvudet.

"Harry kommer ta reda på vad det där är" sa Lily och stirrade på James som stirrade på henne.

"Eftersom han är son till dig" sa Lily och såg James och Sirius som båda två log emot henne.

**Hagrid rätade stolt på sig. "Han brukar låta mej göra viktiga grejer åt honom. Fara å hämta dej, hämta ut saker från Gringott, vet att han kan lite på mej, förstår du. Har du allting nu? Kom då"**

**Harry följde efter Hagrid ut på klippan. Himlen var alldeles klar nu och havet glänste i solskenet. Båten som morbror Vernon hade hyrt låg fortfarande där, med en massa vatten på botten efter stormen.**

"**Hur kom du hit?" frågade Harry och såg sig om efter ytterligare en båt.**

"**Flög" sade Hagrid.**

"FLÖG" utbrast James och Sirius och såg på Remus och Lily som båda två såg irriterade ut.

"killar känslig hörsel" sa Remus och såg på James och Sirius som bara log.

"förlåt Remus, men du måste erkänna att det skulle vara en rolig syn att se Hagrid flyga" sa James och såg på sin vän Lily rullade på sina ögon och såg på dem.

"Visst det hade varit en lustig syn men ni behöver inte skrika för det" sa Lily och såg på dem medan Remus hade skakade på huvudet.

"Lily jag har försökt att få dem sluta skrika i snart sju år och det fungerar inte" sa Remus och såg på henne när hon nickade långsamt.

"_**Flög?**_**"**

"**Javisst, men vi ska ta oss tillbaka i den här. Jag bör helst inte använda trolldom nu när jag har fått tag i dej."**

"Nyckelordet är BÖR" skrattade James och såg på Sirius som nickade, det var många gånger som Hagrid hade gjort saker som han inte skulle.

**De satte sig i båten, medan Harry fortfarande stirrade på Hagrid och försökte föreställa sig honom flygande genom luften.**

"Du är inte ensam kompis" sa Sirius och såg blicken från Lily och tystnade snabbt.

"**Fast de verkade synd å behöva ro" sade Hagrid och gav återigen Harry ett av sinasneda ögonkast. "Om jag skulle ta å… ähum… skynda på de hela lite grann, skulle du då vilja va så snäll att inte nämna de för folk på Hogwarts?"**

"**självfallet inte" sade Harry, som gärna ville se mer trolleri. Hagrid drog fram det skära paraplyt igen, slog det lätt två gånger mot båtsidan och de sköt i väg mot land med väldig fart.**

"**Varför vore man galen om man försökte råna Gringotts?" frågade Harry.**

"låter som dig Remus" sa James som mindes vad det hade pratat om första året på väg till Hogwarts.

"James snälla låt oss läsa boken nu, jag vill hinna med minst fyra kapitel i dag" sa Remus och såg på dem Sirius och James gäspade.

"Läs då" sa James och Sirius båda lite små sura över att Remus hellre ville läsa än diskuterar vad som hände i böckerna.

"**Man kan bli förhäxad, de finns trollkraft där" sade Hagrid och slog upp tidningen medan han talade. "Dom säjer att de e drakar som vaktar säkerhetsvalven. Å sen måste man hitta vägen dit – Gringotts ligger hundratals kilometer under London, förstår du. Djupt ner under tunnelbanan. Man skulle dö av hunger när man försökte å ta sej ut, även om man faktiskt lyckas lägga vantarna på nåt."**

"jag trodde verkligen inte Hagrid skulle säga så mycket om Gringotts" sa Lily och såg på de andra som höll med.

**Harry satt och tänkte på vad han just hade fått höra medan Hagrid satt och läste sin tidning, **_**The Daily Prophet**_**. Harry hade lärt sig av morbror Vernon att folk helst ville vara ostörda när de läste tidningen, men det var väldigt svårt han hade aldrig haft så mycket att fråga om i hela sitt liv.**

"**Trolldomsministeriet trasslar som vanligt till saker å ting" muttrade Hagrid och vände på sidan.**

"**Finns det ett Trolldomsministerium?" frågade Harry innan han hann hejda sig.**

"**Självfallet" sade Hagrid "Dom ville ha Dumbledore till minister, så klart, men han skulle aldrig lämna Hogwarts, så gamle Cornelius Fudge fick jobbet. En riktig klåpare. Så han bombarderar Dumbledore me ugglor varenda morron å ber honom om råd"**

"Nej" utbrast James och Remus. Lily såg på dem.

"okej Killar vill ni förklara" sa Lily och såg på dem.

"Fudge är inte världens bästa trollkarl" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade.

"okej jag tror böckerna kommer förklara det bättre" sa Lily och såg Remus som nickade.

"**Men vad **_**gör**_** ett Trolldomsministerium?"**

"**Jo, deras främsta jobb e å dölja för mugglaran att de fortfarande finns häxor och trollkarlar runt om i landet"**

"**Varför det?"**

"_**Varför**_**? För tusan Harry, alla skulle ju vilja ha magiska lösningar på sina problem. Nää, vi vill helst va i fred."**

**I samma ögonblick stötte båten mjukt emot hamnmuren. Hagrid vek ihop tidningen och de klättrade uppför stentrapporna upp på gatan. De förbipasserande stirrade väldigt mycket på Hagrid då de gick genom den lilla staden mot stationen. Harry kunde inte klandra dem. Hagrid var inte bara dubbelt så lång som alla andra, utan han pekade ideligen på helt vanliga saker som parkeringsmätare och sa med hög röst:**

"**Har du sett, Harry? Vilka grejer dom där mugglarna kan hitta på, va?**

"**Hagrid" sade Harry lätt flåsande, eftersom han måste springa för att hinna med, "sa du verkligen att det finns **_**drakar**_** hos Gringotts?"**

"**Ja, dom säjer de" sade Hagrid. "jösses, jag skulle gilla en drake!"**

"jag tror fortfarande att Hagrid aldrig kommer få en drake" sa James och stirrade på Lily som log hon hade ännu inte läst innehålls förteckningen på boken men hon kände att det skulle finnas en drake i boken.

"**skulle du **_**gilla**_** en?"**

"**Har velat ha en ända sen jag va liten. Här e vi nu"**

**De hade kommit fram till stationen. Det gick ett tåg till London om fem minuter. Hagrid, som inte förstod sig på "mugglarpengar" som han kallade dem, gav sedlarna till Harry så han kunde köpa biljetter åt dem.**

"jag hade med låtit Harry handla biljetterna" sa Remus och såg upp från boken, det var bara Lily som skakade på huvudet.

**Folk stirrade mer än någonsin när de satt på tåget. Hagrid fyllde upp två säten och satt och stickade på någonting som såg ut som ett kanariegult cirkustält.**

"**Har du kvar brevet, Harry?" frågade han medan han räknade maskor.**

**Harry tog upp pergamentkuvertet ur fickan.**

"**Bra" sade Hagrid "De finns en lista där på allt du behöver."**

**Harry vek upp ett papper till som han inte hade lagt märket till kvällen innan och läste:**

_**HOGWARTS SKOLA FÖR HÄCKONSTER OCH TROLLDOM**_

_**Uniform **_

_**Förstaårselever behöver följande:**_

_**Tre ombyten av enkla arbetsklädnare (svart)**_

_**En enkel spetsig hatt (svart) för dagsbruk**_

_**Ett par skyddshandskar (drakskinn eller liknande)**_

_**En vintermantel (svart, silverknäppe) var snäll att observera att alla elevkläder ska vara försedda med namnlappar.**_

_**Kurslitteratur**_

_**Alla elever ska ha ett exemplar av var och en av följande böcker:**_

_**Grundhandboken om förtrollningar **__**(årskurs ett) av Miranda Goshawk**_

_**Trolldomskonstens historia **__**av Mathilda Bagshot**_

_**Magisk teori **__**av Aldalbert Waffling**_

_**En nybörjarguide i förvandlingskonster **__**av Emeric Switch **_

_**Ett tusen magiska örter och svampar **__**av Phyllida Spore**_

_**Trolldrycker och magiska brygder**__** av Arsenius Jigger**_

_**Fantastiska vidunder och var man hittar dem**__** av Newt Scamander**_

_**De mörka krafterna: En vägledning i konsten att skydda sig själv**__** av Quentin Trimble**_

_**Övrig utrustning**_

_**1 trollstav eller 1 trollspö**_

_**1 kittel (tenn, standardstorlek 2)**_

_**1 uppsättning glas- eller kristallflaskor**_

_**1 stjärnkikare**_

_**1 mässingsvåg**_

_**Elever får även ta med sig en uggla eller en katt eller en padda.**_

_**FÖRÄLDRAR ERINRAS OM ATT FÖRSTAÅRSELEVER INTE FÅR HA EGNA KVASTKÄPPAR.**_

"Det är väldigt likt den listan som vi fick vårat första år" sa Remus och såg på dem

"Jag hoppas verkligen att han kommer med i laget" sa James och såg på det andra.

"James det är inte hela världen om han inte kommer med i laget, James dessutom måste han får han inte vara med i laget som förstaårselev" sa Lily och såg på dem, de bara stirrade på henne.

"**Kan vi köpa allt det här i London?" undrade Harry högt.**

"**Om man vet vart man ska gå" sade Hagrid.**

**Harry hade aldrig förr varit i London. Trots att Hagrid verkade veta vart han skulle, var han tydligen inte van vid att ta sig dit på vanligt sätt. Han fastnade i biljettspärren i tunnelbanan och klagade högljutt över att sätena var för små och tågen för långsamma.**

"Det låter som Hagrid han skulle aldrig överleva att leva bland mugglare" sa Sirius som just hade blivit klar med att äta av lunchen.

"Sirius snälla sluta med det där" sa Lily som stirrade på honom medan Sirius höll på att leta efter något mer att äta.

"vad jag är hungrig" sa Sirius och stirrade på Lily som himlade med ögonen.

"**Jag fattar inte hur mugglarna klarar sej utan å trolla" sade han då de klättrade uppför en strejkande rulltrappa som ledde upp till en livlig gata kantad med affärer. Hagrid var så jättelik att han lätt plöjde igenom folkmassan, det enda Harry behövde göra var att hålla sig tätt bakom honom. De gick förbi bokhandlar och musikaffärer, hamburgerbarer och biografer, men inget ställe som såg ut att kunna sälja trollstavar och trollspö. Det här var bara en vanlig gata fylld med vanliga människor. Kunde det verkligen finns högar med trollkarlsgul begravda miltals under dem? Fanns det verkligen affärer som sålde böcker om förhäxningar och kvastskaft? Kanske allt det här bara var ett jätte stort skämt som Dursleys hade kokat ihop?**

"Nej, Harry, varken Petunia eller Vernon har så mycket fantasi för att göra det" sa Lily med en suck och såg hur resten av dem höll nickade med.

**Om Harry inte hade vetat att Dursleys helt saknade sinne för humor, kunde han ha trott det; men trots att allt som Hagrid dittills hade berättat för honom lät otroligt, kunde Harry inte låta bli att tro på honom i alla fall.**

"**Här e de" sade Hagrid och gjorde halt. "Den Läckande Kitteln. De e ett berömt ställe"**

**Det var en mycket liten pub som såg förfallen ut. Om Hagrid inte hade pekat ut den, skulle Harry inte ha märkt att den fanns där. Folk som jäktade förbi kastade inte så mycket som en blick på den. Deras ögon gled från den stora bokhandeln på ena sidan till skivaffären på den andra som om de över huvud taget inte kunde se Den Läckande Kitteln.**

"Klart de inte kan de" utbrast James och Sirius förnärmat.

"De har ju lagt antimugglar förhäxningar över den så att inte mugglare skall komma in" sa James och såg på Lily som rullade ögonen.

"James Han är 11 år och just fått veta att han är en trollkarl, jag vet att jag tänkte samma sak när jag blev presenterad för magin" sa Lily och såg på honom, hon hoppades allt inte skulle vara förgäves.

**I själva verket hade Harry en ytterst besynnerlig känsla av att bara han och Hagrid kunde se den. Innan han hann nämna det, hade Hagrid lotsat in honom innanför dörren.**

**För att vara ett berömt ställe var det mycket mörkt och sjaskigt. Några gamla kvinnor satt i ett hörn och drack sherry i pyttesmå glas. En av dem rökte en lång pipa. En liten man i hög hatt pratade med den gamle bartendern, som var alldeles skallig och såg ut som en svullen valnöt.**

**Det låga surret av småprat upphörde när de kom inklivande. Alla tycktes känna Hagrid; de vinkade och log mot honom och bartendern sträckte sig efter ett glas och sade:**

"**Det gamla vanliga, Hagrid?"**

"**Kan inte, Tom, jag e här i Hogwartsärende" sade Hagrid och klappade Harry på axeln med sin jättelika hand så att Harrys knä vek sig på honom.**

"**Du store tid" sade bartenden och kikade på Harry, "är det här… kan det här vara…?"**

**Inne på Den Läckande Kitteln hade det plötlisgt blivit alldeles stilla och tyst.**

"Det är nog första gången som det har blivit tyst där inne" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade alla viste hur svårt det var att göra sin röst hörd där inne.

"**Kors i alla mina dar" viskade den gamle bartendern. "Harry Potter… Vilken ära."**

**Han skyndade fram från sin plats bakom baren, störtade emot Harry och grep hans hand med tårar i ögonen.**

"**Välkommen tillbaka, Mr. Potter, välkommen tillbaka."**

**Harry visste inte vad han skulle säga. Alla tittade på honom. Den gamla kvinnan med pipan sög på den utan att märka att den hade slocknat. Hagrid strålade.**

**Sedan blev det ett väldigt skrapande av stolor och i nästa ögonblick fann sig Harry i färd med att skaka hand med alla inne på Den Läckande Kitteln.**

"**Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, jag kan nästan inte tro att jag äntligen får möta er." **

"**Jag känner mig hedrar Mr. Potter, väldigt hedrad."**

"**har alltid velat skaka er hand… jag är alldeles uppjagad."**

"**Det är mig ett nöje, Mr. Potter, kan bara inte säga hur glad jag är. Diggle var namnet, Dedalus Diggle."**

"**Jag har sett er förut!" sade Harry då Dedalus Diggles höga hatt trillade av honom i upphetsningen. "Ni bugade er för mig en gång i en affär."**

"**Han kommer ihåg!" utropade Dedalus Diggle och såg sig omkring på alla de andra. "Hörde nu det? Han kommer ihåg mig!"**

**Harry skakade hand om och om igen, Doris Crockford kom hela tiden tillbaka för att få göra det en gång till.**

**En blek ung man banade sig fram, mycket nervöst. Det ryckte i hans ena öga.**

"**Professor Quirrell!" sade Hagrid. "Harry, Professor Quirrell kommer å bli en av dina lärare på Hogwarts."**

"**P-P-Potter" stammade professor Quirrell och fattade Harrys hand "J-Jag k-kan inte s-säga hur glad jag är att f-få träffa er"**

"Jag är så tacksam över att ingen av våra lärare stammar" sa James och stirrade på boken.

"James det där är inte snällt sagt det finns det som stammar i vårat elevhem. Jag kan hålla med om att man tycker att en professor skall försöka lära eleverna så mycket som möjligt och jag tror inte att hans stamning på verkar lektionerna" sa Lily surt, hon hade en kusin som hade haft problem med stamning.

"Lily du behöver inte brusa upp, jag säger bara att jag skulle ha mycket svårare för att lära mig något om någon av våra professorer stammade" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade men hon såg fortfarande arg ut tyckte James.

"**Vilken sorts trollkunskap undervisar ni i, professor Quirrell?" **

"**F-Försvar mot s-s-Svartkonster" mumlade professor Quirrell som om han helst inte ville tänka på det. "Inte f-för att ni b-behöver det, eller hur, P-P-Potter?" han skrattade nervöst "Ni är v-väl på v-väg att s-skaffa er all utrusning antar jag? Jag m-måste själv k-köpa mig en ny b-bok om v-vampyrer" Han såg skräckslagen ut vid blotta tanken.**

"den där stamningen är fejkad" sa Lily och la armarna i kors, hon hade märkt att den kom för planerat, på vissa ord som en stammande person sällan stammade på.

"Lily snälla inte mer vadslagning" sa Remus och såg på henne hon såg på dem.

"nej men jag säger att han inte stammar egentligen" sa Lily och såg på boken.

**Men de andra ville inte låta professor Quirrell behålla Harry för sig själv. Det tog nästan tio minuter att slippa undan från dem allesammans. Till slut lyckades Hagrid göra sig hörd ovanför det höga sorlet.**

"**Måste dra vidare… massor å köpa. Kom nu Harry"**

**Doris Crockford skakade Harrys hand en sista gång och Hagrid lotsade dem genom baren och ut på en liten kringbyggd gård, där det inte fanns någonting annat än en soptunna och några ogräsplantor. **

**Hagrid grinade mot Harry.**

"**Jag tala ju om de för dej, eller hur? Talade om för dej att du va berömd. Till å me professor Quirrell darrar när han träffar dej – fast han brukar ju darra förstås"**

"**Är han alltid så där nervös?"**

"**Javisst. Stackars sate. Väldigt begåvad. Han va okej medan han höll på å läste i böcker men sen tog han ledigt ett år för å få lite direkterfarenhet… Dom säjer att han stötte på vampyrer i Svarta skogen och de va nåt otrevligt bråk me en häxa, han har aldrig varit sej lik sen dess. Rädd för eleverna, rädd för sitt eget ämne… var e paraplyt nu då?"**

**Vampyrer? Häxor? Det gick runt i huvudet på Harry. Under tiden var Hagrid sysselsatt med att räkna tegelstenar i muren ovanför soptunnan.**

"**Tre uppåt… två tvärsöver…" mumlade han. "Okej undan me dej Harry"**

**Han knackade lätt i väggen tre gånger med spetsen på sitt paraply. **

**Tegelstenen som han hade rört vid darrade till, den vickade, mitt i den dök det upp ett litet hål, det blev bredare och bredare, en sekund senare stod de framför en valvport som var tillräckligt stor även för Hagrid, en valvport som ledde ut till en kullerstensgata som slingrade sig och försvann utom synhåll.**

"**Välkommen" sade Hagrid "till Diagongränden."**

**Han flinade åt Harry förvåning. De klev ut genom valvporten. Harry såg sig hastigt över axeln och såg hur valvporten omedelbart krympte ihop igen till en stadig mur.**

**Solen lyste klart på en trave med kittlar som stod utanför den närmaste affären. Kittlar – i alla storlekar – av koppar, mässing, ten och silver – självkokande – hopfällbara stod det på en skylt ovanför dem.**

"**Ja, du behövde en kittel" sade Hagrid "men vi måste ordna me pengar å dej först"**

**Harry önskade att han hade haft minst fyra par ögon till. Han vred på huvudet år alla håll och kanter, medan de gick längs gatan och försökte titta på allting samtidigt: butikerna, sakerna utanför dem, folk som var ute och handlade. En knubbig kvinna utanför en Apotekarbod skakade på huvudet då de gick förbi och sade:**

"**Draklever, sexton siklar för ett skålpund, det är inte klokt…"**

"Priserna har gått upp" sa Remus och såg på Lily som nickade och såg på honom.

"Remus bara du och Lily oroar er för priserna" skrattade Sirius och såg på dem, Lily skickade iväg en lätt förhäxning som gjorde att Sirius inte kunde sluta skratta.

**Ett lågt mjukt hoande hördes inifrån en mörk butik med en skylt där det stod Eeylops Ugglemarknad – kattugglor, Hornugglor, Tornugglor, Bruna och Snövita ugglor. Flera pojkar i Harrys ålder stod med näsorna tryckta mot ett skyltfönster med kvastskaft i.**

"**Titta" hörde Harry en av dem säga "Den nya Nimbus tvåtusen – den hittills snabbaste…"**

"Å, den måste verkligen vara snabbare än de gamla kvastar vi har" sa James och suckade och såg på Lily som skakade på huvudet.

"fick inte du den nyaste kvasten förra året" sa Lily och såg på James som rodnade.

**Där fanns affärer som sålde långa klädnader, affärer som sålde stjärnkikare och underliga silverinstrument som Harry aldrig hade sett förut, skyltfönster fyllda med högar av fladdermusmjältar och ålögon, vacklade staplar av böcker om trollkonst, fjäderpennor och pergamentrullar, flaskor med trolldryck, månglober….**

"**Gringotts" sade Hagrid.**

**De hade kommit fram till en snövit byggnad som höjde sig över de andra små butikerna. Bredvid dess glänsande bronsdörrar, iförd en uniform i rött och guld stod…**

"**ja, de e en svartalf" sade Hagrid tyst då de gick uppför den vita stentrappan mot honom. Alfen var ungefär huvud kortare än Harry. Han hade ett mörkt, slugt ansikte, ett spetsigt skägg och, noterade Harry särskilt mycket långa fingrar och fötter. Han bugade då de gick in. Nu stod de mitt emot ett nytt par dörrar, av silver den här gången, med ord ingraverade på dem:**

_**Träd in här, främling, men ge akt uppå**_

_**Det straff en syndig girighet kan få, **_

_**Ty den som något tar, men ej förtjänat det,**_

_**Får ytterst dyrt betala för sin snikenhet,**_

_**Så om du söker här, djupt ner vid spårets slut.**_

_**En skatt som aldrig nånsin varit din förut,**_

_**Tjuv, tag dig i akt, du härmed varnad är,**_

_**Om mer än bara rikedom du finner här.**_

"Jag har alltid gillat den där dikten" sa Lily och såg på blocken som hon hade nu skrivet ner, Dikten i.

"jo det är en ganska fin dikt" sa Remus och såg på Lily som nickade åt honom att fortsätta läsa.

"**som jag sa förut, måste man va galen om man försöker råna den här banken" sade Hagrid.**

**Ett par svartalfer bugade dem in genom silverdörrarna och de befann sig nu i en väldig mormorsal. Ytterligare ett hundratals alfer satt på höga pallar bakom en avlång disk och klottrade i stora liggare, vägde mynt på mässingsvågar och undersökte dyrbara stenar genom lupp. Det fanns flera dörrar än det gick att räkna som ledde ut från salen, och ännu fler alfer visade folk in och ut genom dem. Hagrid och Harry styrde stegen mot disken.**

"**Gomorron" sade Hagrid till en ledig svartalf. "Vi har kommit för å ta ut lite pengar ur Harry Potters bankfack" **

"**Har ni hans nyckel Sir?"**

"**Har den här nånstans" sade Hagrid och började tömma ut innehållet i sina fickor över disken och spred samtidigt en handfull mögliga hundkäx över svartalfens bok med siffror.**

"Det där kommer han inte tycka om" sa James och såg på de andra som verkade undra.

"Pappa sa en gång att Svartalfer är väldigt egensinniga, men man måste respektera dem" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade.

"klart man skall respektera dem precis som husalfer" sa Lily och stirrade på Sirius som aldrig hade visat husalfer än.

**Alfen rynkade på näsan. Harry såg hur alfen till högen vägde en hög rubiner stora som glödande kol.**

"**Här har jag den" sade Hagrid till sist och höll upp en pytteliten guldnyckel.**

**Svartalfen granskade den uppmärksamt.**

"**Den ser ut att vara i sin ordning" **

"**Å jag har ett brev här också från professor Dumbledore" sade Hagrid och bröstade sig med viktig min. "de e om Ni-vet-vad i valv sjuhundratretton"**

"Nej" mumlade Lily och såg hur det andra stirrade på henne.

"Vad " sa hon och såg på James som verkade se nyfiket på henne.

"vad är det som får dig att säga nej" sa James och såg på henne.

"Om han nu är Din son James, så kommer han ta reda på vad det är i just det där valvet" sa Lily och stirrade på honom.

"Lily snälla" sa Remus och såg på Lily som stirrade på honom.

"Han är er bådas son, om detta skulle hända, vilket innebär att Han kommer ta reda på Fakta och se till att det är i absolut sista läget ta det vad det än är" sa Remus och såg på dem James stirrade på henne, hon verkade lite irriterad för något.

"Lily vad är det" sa James och satte sig bredvid henne.

"Det är bara det att jag blir så arg över hur min syster kan vara så här kall" sa Lily och kände hur han la armen om henne, Lily lutade sig in i hans famn, hon hade inte blivit tröstad av någon på länge.

**Svartalfen läste brevet noggrant.**

"**Det är bra" sade han och lämnade tillbaka det till Hagrid "jag ska låta nån ta med er ner till båda valven. Griphook!"**

**Griphook var ytterligare en svartalf. När Hagrid väl hade stoppat tillbaka alla hundkäxen i fickorna igen, följde han och Harry efter Griphook mot en av dörrarna som ledde ut från salen.**

"**Vad är Ni-vet-vad i valv sjuhundratretton för nåt?" frågade Harry.**

"**Kan inte tala om de för dej" sade Hagrid och såg mystisk ut "Väldigt hemlig. Hogwartsaffärer. Dumbledore har anförtrott de åt mej. Riskerar jobbet om jag talar om de för dej.**

**Griphook höll upp dörren för dem. Harry, som hade väntat sig mer marmor, blev överraskad. De befann sig i en trång stengång upplyst av flammande facklor. Den sluttade brant nerför och det fanns små järnvägsspår på golvet. Griphook visslade och en liten vagn kom susande uppför spåren mot dem. De klev in – Hagrid med en viss möda – och for i väg. Först susade de bara genom en labyrint av slingrande gångar. Harry försökte komma ihåg, vänster, höger, höger, vänster, rakt fram i korsningen, höger, vänster, men det var omöjligt.**

"han måste ha fått Lilys minne" sa James och såg på henne när hon bara stirrade på honom.

"Hej jag har aldrig sagt att jag har bra minne, jag kom knappt ihåg hälften av vad han verkar kunna" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade, det var omöjligt att komma ihåg saker där inne.

**Den skramlande vagnen tycktes hitta vägen av sig själv, för Griphook styrde inte. Det sved i Harrys ögon då den kalla luften rusade förbi dem, men han höll dem vidöppna. En gång tyckte han att han såg en uppflammande eld i slutet av en gång och vred sig om för att se om det var en drake, men för sent – de dök ännu djupare ner och passerade en underjordisk sjö där väldiga stalaktiter och stalagmiter växte från taket och golvet.**

"**Jag har aldrig vetat vad det är för skillnad mellan en stalagmit och en stalaktit" ropade Harry till Hagrid över slamret från vagnen.**

"**Stalagmit har ett 'm' inuti" sade Hagrid "Å fråga mej inte om nåt just nu, för jag tror jag måste kräkas"**

**Han såg verkligen alldeles grön ut i ansiktet och när vagnen till slut stannade bredvid en liten vägg dörr i gången, klev Hagrid ur och måste luta sig mot väggen för att få knäna att sluta skaka. Griphook låste upp dörren. Massor av grön rök böljade ut, och då den skingrades flämtade Harry till. Inuti fanns högar drivor av guldmynt. Pelare av silver. Högar av små bronsknutingar.**

"**De e bara ditt alltihop" sade Hagrid med ett brett grin.**

**Bara Harrys alltihop – det var otroligt. Dursleys kunde inte ha vetat om det, för i så fall hade de tagit det ifrån honom fortare än man hann blinka. Hur ofta hade de inte klagat över hur mycket det kostade dem att ha Harry hos sig? Och hela tiden hade det funnits en liten förmögenhet som var hans, begravd djupt nere under London.**

"Jag hoppas att Dursleys aldrig får reda på det" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som nickade med honom.

"men jag tror inte att Harry kommer nämna det för dem" sa Lily och tänkte på hur många gånger som Petunia hade rynkat på näsan åt att åka till Diagongränden.

**Hagrid hjälpte Harry att stoppa ner en del av det i en bag.**

"**Guldmynten kallas galleoner" förklarade han "Det går sjutton silversiklar på en galleon å tjugonio knutingar på en sikel, de e lätt som en plätt. Okej de här borde räcka ett par terminer, vi låter resten va kvar här i säkerhet å dej" han vände sig till Griphook. "Kan ni va snäll å ta me oss till valv sjuhundratretton nu, å skulle vi kunna åka lite långsammare?"**

"**Finns bara en hastighet" sade Griphook.**

**De åkte i väg ännu djupare ner nu och med ökande hastighet. Luften blev kallare och kallare då de susade runt trånga hörn. De for skramlande över en underjordisk ravin och Harry lutade sig ut över sidan för att försöka se vad som fanns nere på den mörka botten, men Hagrid stönade och drog honom tillbaka i nackskinnet.**

"Det där gjorde pappa på mig med" sa James och Sirius och sedan stirrade på varandra, innan de föll i skratt. Lily stirrade på dem hon hade aldrig fått åka i det där vagnarna.

"Killar ni vet om att ni kan ha blivit Dödade om de inte hade dragit er tillbaka" Sa Lily och såg på dem de låg fortfarande kvar på golvet och skrattade.

**Valv sjuhundratretton hade inget nyckelhål.**

"Ett säkerhetsvalv" sa Sirius och satte sig upp han viste att det vara få.

"hur hög säkerhet" frågade Lily och såg på dem.

"Ett av det med högst säkerhet om man inte räknar det gamla valven, som Blacks, jag tror att Potters är ett av det gamla valven med" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade.

"men Pappa såg till att när jag började på Hogwarts att jag fick ett eget valv" sa James och såg på dem.

"Du menar att du har ett eget valv förutom familj valvet" sa Sirius och James nickade.

"**Flytta er bakåt" sade Griphook med viktig min.**

**Han strök försiktigt över dörren med ett av sina långa fingrar och den smälte helt enkelt bort.**

"**Om nån annan än en Gringottsalf försöker sig på det här, skulle han bli insugen genom dörren och instängd där inne" sade Griphook.**

"**hur ofta tittar ni efter för att se om det finns nån innanför?" frågade Harry.**

"**Ungefär en gång vart tionde år" sade Griphook med ett ganska elakt grin.**

**Harry var övertygad om att det måste finnas någonting extra märkvärdigt inuti det här toppsäkra kassavalvet, så han lutade sig ivrigt fram och väntade sig allra minst att få se sagolika ädelstenar – men först trodde han att det var tomt. Sedan upptäckte han ett smutsigt lite paket inslaget i brunt papper som låg på golvet. Hagrid plockade upp det och stack in det djupt innanför rocken. Harry ville förfärligt gärna få veta vad det där var, men aktade sig noga för att fråga.**

"något få skulle ha klarat av" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade Remus rullade sina ögon och Lily bara stirrade på dem.

"**Kom nu, opp me dej igen i den här helvetesvagnen, å prata inte me mej på vägen tillbaks, för de e bäst att jag håller munnen stängd" sade Hagrid.**

**Efter en vild tillbakafärd i den skramlande vagnen stod de en stund senare och blinkade i solskenet utanför Gringotts. Harry visste inte vart han skulle störta i väg först, nu när han hade en väska full med pengar. Han behövde inte veta hur många galleoner det gick på ett pund för att veta att han bar på mer pengar än han hade haft i hela sitt liv – mer pengar än ens Dudley någonsin haft.**

"Tycker att det är hemskt att han känner så där" sa Remus och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att detta inte kommer bli framtiden" sa Lily och såg på dem.

"**Lika bra att vi har å köper dej din skoluniform me en gång" sade Hagrid och nickade mot **_**Madam Malkins klädnader för alla tillfällen.**_** "Hörru Harry, skulle du ha nåt emot att jag smet i väg å tog mej en styrketår på Den Läckande Kitteln? Jag avskyr dom där vagnarna dom har hos Gringotts."**

"Han lämnar en elva årig pojke ensam i Diagongränd" sa Lily och såg på Remus som log smått åt hennes utbrott.

"Lily han har inte lämnat honom än" sa James och såg på henne.

"Om Harry tillåter det så kommer han lämna Harry ensam" sa Lily och såg på boken hon gillade inte tanken på att hennes son skulle bli ensam i Diagongränden första gången.

**Han såg faktiskt lite dålig ut fortfarande, så Harry klev ensam och lätt nervös in i Madam Malkins butik. Madam Malkin var en liten tjock leende häxa klädd i lila från topp till tå.**

"**Hogwarts, lille vän?" sade hon när Harry började tala.**

"**Jag har allting framme – en annan ung man är faktiskt här och ekiperar sig just nu."**

**Längst in i butiken stod en pojke med blekt, spetsigt ansikte uppflugen på en fotpall med en annan häxa nålande upp hans långa svarta klädnad.**

"Det där låter som en beskrivning av en Malfoy" sa Sirius och såg på boken med avsmak.

"Vem skulle vilja gifta sig med Lucius Malfoy" frågade Lily och såg på boken, hon hatade Malfoys mer än Snape som läget var nu.

"förmodligen Min kusin Bellatrix" sa Sirius och ryckte på axlarna.

"Sirius du tillhör inte den familjen längre du är en hedersmedlem av familjen Potter" sa James och la armen om honom. Lily såg på dem, de var som bröder sedan första året nu när hon tänkte tillbaka.

**Madam Malkin ställde Harry på en pall bredvid, lät en lång klädnad glida ner över huvudet på honom och började nåla upp den till rätt längd.**

"**Hej" sade pojken. "Ska du också till Hogwarts"**

"**Ja" sade Harry.**

"**Min pappa är i affären intill och köper böcker och mamma är längre bort på gatan och tittar på trollstavar" sade pojken. Han hade en uttråkad, släpig röst "Sen ska jag släpa i väg med dem båda och titta på racerkvastar. Jag fattar inte varför förstaårselever inte kan få ha sina egna. Jag tror jag ska tvinga pappa att köpa en åt mig och sen smuggla in den på nåt vis"**

"Det låter verkligen som Malfoy, jag hoppas att Harry inte blir vän med honom" muttrade James lågt så att bara Sirius hörde honom, han ville inte göra Lily arg.

"Låter som en skvallerkäring" sa Lily och såg på boken hon längtade efter att fotoalbumet skulle visa några mer bilder.

**Han påminde starkt om Dudley, tyckte Harry.**

Lily stirrade på boken medan James och Sirius låg på golvet att skratta, Remus läste om meningen för sig själv och sedan så började han skrattade, Lily log emot boken. James kände sig glad det fanns inte en chans att Harry skulle bli vän med honom.

"**Har **_**du**_** en egen kvast?" fortsatte pojken.**

"**Nej" sade Harry.**

"**Spelar du Quidditch?"**

"**Nej" sade Harry igen och undrade vad i all världen Quidditch kunde vara för något.**

"Stackars Harry" gnällde James och såg på Sirius de båda spelade i Gryffindor laget, James som sökare och Sirius som Jagare.

"James och Sirius allt handlar inte om Quidditch" sa Lily och såg på dem även om hon hade en känsla att Harry skulle spela i skol laget så var det mycket sällan förstaårselever kom med i elevhemslagen.

"**Det gör **_**jag**_** – pappa säger att det vore brottsligt om jag inte tas ut för att spela för mitt elevhem, och jag måste säga att jag håller med honom. Vet du vilket elevhem du kommer att tillhöra?"**

"**Nej" sade Harry och kände sig dummare för varje ögonblick.**

"**Nåja, ingen vet väl riktigt säkert förrän man kommer dit, men jag vet att jag kommer att tillhöra Slytherin, hela vår familj har gjort det – tänka sig att hamna i Hufflepuff, då skulle jag nog lämna skolan, skulle inte du?"**

"**Mmm" sade Harry och önskade att han kunde säga någonting intressantare.**

"**Nej, men titta på den där mannen!" sade pojken plötsligt och nickade mot fönstret på framsidan.**

**Där stod Hagrid och flinade mot Harry och pekade på två stora glassar för att visa att han inte kunde komma in.**

"**Det är Hagrid" sade Harry, belåten över att veta någonting som pojken inte gjorde. "Han arbetar på Hogwarts"**

"**Jaså" sade pojken "ja, jag har hört talas om honom. Han är visst nån sorts tjänare, eller hur?"**

"Hagrid är inte någon tjänare" skrek Lily ut, utan att tänka på att hon satt en aning närmare Remus än vad James och Sirius hade gjort när de skrek.

"Lite förvarning" sa Remus gjorde en grimas och såg på henne. Lily rodnade, hon brukade inte brusa ut.

"förlåt men jag gillar inte att den där pojken nervärdera Hagrid" sa Lily och såg hur det andra höll med henne.

"**Han är skogvaktare" sade Harry. Han tyckte mindre och mindre om den här pojken för var sekund som gick.**

"**Ja, just det. Jag har hört att han är nåt slags **_**vilde **_**– bor i en koja på skolområdet och då och då super sig full, försöker göra trollkonster och slutar med att han tuttade eld på sin egen säng."**

James satte sig upp och såg på boken, men en min som gjorde att han inte trodde på det.

"Var inte det tvillingarna Prewett" sa Sirius och såg på honom.

"Jo Fabian och Gideon men Hagrid tog på sig skulden för det" sa James som mindes detta från ett av sina tidigare år.

"fattar inte att det lever kvar över 20 år framåt" sa Sirius och tystnade snabbt under Remus blick.

"**Jag tycker han är jättebegåvad" sade Harry kallt.**

"_**Gör du**_**?" sade pojken med ett lätt hånleende. "Varför är han tillsammans med dig? Vart är dina föräldrar?"**

"**De är döda" sade Harry Kort. Han hade just ingen lust att gå närmare in på saken men det här pojken.**

"**Å, vad sorgligt" sade den andre, utan att låta det minsta ledsen. "Men det var väl av **_**vår**_** sort, va?**

"Jävlar Ren-blods fixidéer" utbrast Remus och kände som att hans blod kokade, han hatade det där om att muggar födda skulle inte vara lika bra som ren blodiga trollkarlar.

"**Mamma var Häxa och pappa trollkarl, om det är det du menar."**

"Bra" mumlade Lily och såg hur alla stirrade på henne.

"Vad han sa ju det rätt, men jag önskade att den ren-blods fixidéer försvann" sa Lily och drog en filt omkring sig hon viste inte varför hon frös.

"okej, håller med dig" sa James och såg på Remus som stirrade på dem.

"**Jag tycker verkligen inte att de skulle släppa in den andra sorten, eller vad tycker du? De är helt enkelt inte likadana, de har aldrig fått lära sig våra seder och bruk. En del av dem har nog aldrig ens hört talas om Hogwarts förrän de får brevet. Jag tycker att de borde hålla det inom de gamla trollkarlsfamiljerna. Vad heter du i efternamn förresten?"**

**Men innan Harry hann svara sade madam Malkin:**

"**Nu är du klar, lille vän" och Harry, som inte var ledsen för e förevändning att slippa prata med pojken, skuttade ner från fotpallen.**

"**Ja, då ses vi väl på Hogwarts" sade pojken med sin släpiga röst.**

**Harry var ganska tyst medan han åt glassen som Hagrid hade köpt åt honom (choklad och hallon med hackade nötter.)**

"**Va e de me dej?" sade Hagrid.**

"**Ingenting" ljög Harry.**

**De stannade för att köpa pergament och fjäderpennor. Harry blev lite gladare när han hittade en flaska bläck som ändrade färg medan man skrev. När de var ute ur butiken igen, sade han:**

"**Hagrid, vad är Quidditch för nåt?"**

"**för tusan, Harry, jag glömmer hela tiden hur lite du vet – tänka sej, inte känna till Quidditch!"**

"**Du behöver väl inte göra det ännu värre" sade Harry.**

**Han berättade för Hagrid om den bleka pojken i madam Malkins butik.**

"… **och han sa att folk från mugglarfamiljer inte ens borde få komma in…"**

"**Du e **_**inte**_** från någon mugglarfamilj. Om han bara vetat vem du **_**va**_** – han har säkert fått lära sej ditt namn om hans föräldrar e trollfolk – du såg ju dom på Den Läckande Kitteln. Vad vet han förresten om de, några av dom bästa jag nånsin träffat på va dom enda me magiska krafter i en lång rad av mugglare – titta bara på din mamma! Titta på vad hon hade för en syster!"**

"**vad **_**är**_** Quidditch för nåt då?"**

"**Det är vår sport. Trollkarlssport. De e som… som fotboll i mugglarvärlden… alla följer me resultaten i Quidditch, man spelar de högt opp i luften på kvastskaft å man har fyra bollar, de e liksom svårt å förklara reglerna."**

"**och vad är Slytherin och Hufflepuff?"**

"**Elevhem. De finns fyra stycken. Alla säjer att dom i Hufflepuff e en hop fårskallar, men…"**

"**Jag slår vad om att jag ska höra till Hufflepuff" sade Harry dystert.**

"det känns som att Harrys första tripp till Diagongränden inte var så lycklig som den borde ha varit" sa Lily och såg på sina händer. James såg på henne, hon hade alltid haft en vänlig inställning till alla utom honom, han såg på henne nu där hon satt och försökte välja om detta var något hon ville hon, hade faktiskt lekt med tanken att gå ut med James i nästa två år, hon bestämde sig för att ge det en chans ordentligt.

"**Hellre Hufflepuff än Slytherin" sade Hagrid bistert. **

"**varenda häxa å trollkarl som gått å blivit fördärvad har tillhört Slytherin. Du-vet-vem va en av dom"**

"**Har Vol… förlåt… Du-vet-vem gått på Hogwarts?"**

"**För massor me år sen" sade Hagrid.**

**De köpte Harrys skolböcker i en affär som hette **_**Flourish & Blotts **_**där hyllorna var fyllda ända upp till taket med högar av böcker stora som gatstenar och inbundna i läder; böcker stora som frimärken i sidenpärmar; böcker fulla med besynnerliga symboler och en del böcker med ingenting alls inuti. Till och med Dudley, som aldrig läste någonting, skulle ha varit utom sig av iver att få lägga vantarna på några av dem. Hagrid var nästa tvungen att släpa i väg Harry från **_**Besvärjelser och motbesvärjelser (förhäxa dina vänner och omtöckna dina fiender med de senaste vedergällningsmedlen: horlossning, darriga ben, tunghäfta och mycket, mycket mer) **_**av professor Vindictus Viridian.**

"jag hoppas att han hoppades på att använda dem på Dudley" sa James mörkt och såg på boken han hoppades att Dudley skulle få något hemskt igen.

"**Jag försökte att ta reda på hur jag skulle kunna kasta en förbannelse över Dudley"**

"**Jag säjer inte att de inte e en bra idé, men du får inte använda dej av trolldom i mugglarvärlden utom vid mycke speciella tillfällen" sade Hagrid "Å hur som helst skulle du inte kunna utföra nån av dom där besvärjelserna än, du behöver lära dej mycket mer innan du kommer till den nivån"**

"jag gillar den idén," sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade.

"Synd bara att han inte fick köpa den" sa James och såg på sin vän, visserligen kunde de två redan många bra förhäxningar.

**Hagrid ville inte låta Harry köpa en massiv guldkittel heller ("De står tenn på listan")**

"Mamma var likadan" suckade James och såg på Lily som höjde på ett ögonbryn.

"Vad mamma har alltid varit sträng emot oss" sa James och både Sirius och Remus nickade emot henne.

**Men de fick en fin våg att väga trolldrycksingredienser på och en hopfällbar mässingsstjärnkikare. Sedan besökte de Apotekarboden, som var tillräckligt spännande för att uppväga den hemska lukten där inne, en blandning av skämda ägg och ruttna kålhuvud.**

"Det är en bra beskrivning" sa Remus och såg på dem.

"Det måste vara hemskt för dig att gå in där" sa Lily och såg på honom Remus nickade långsamt.

"Allt doftar så mycket starkare för mig, än för någon annan" sa Remus, James och Sirius lovade sig själva att undvika starka dofter som Remus inte tyckte om, i alla fall i närheten av honom.

**Det stod tunnor med slemmigt innanmäte på golvet, krukor med örter, torkade rötter och pulver i klara färger stod uppradade utmed väggen och buntar av fjädrar, snören med huggtänder och hoptrasslade klor hängde från taket. Medan Hagrid bad mannen bakom disken om ett basförråd av trolldrycksingredienser åt Harry, undersökte Harry i sin tur enhörningshorn av silver för tjugoen galleoner styck och minimala svartglittrande skalbaggsögon (fem knutingar för en skopa). Utanför Apotekarboden gick Hagrid igenom Harrys lista igen.**

"**Bara trollstav kvar… å javisst ja, jag har fortfarande inte köpt dej nån födelsedagspresent."**

**Harry kände hur han rodnade.**

"**Du behöver inte…"**

"**Jag vet att jag inte behöver. Vet du va, jag ska e dej ett djur. Inte en padda, paddor blev omodernt för många år sen, dom skulle bara skratta åt dej – å jag tycker inte om katter, dom får mej å nysa. Jag ska ge dej en uggla. Alla ungar önskar sej ugglor, dom e väldigt användbara, tar me sej ens post å allt möjligt."**

"det är väldigt vänligt av honom" sa Lily och viste att Hagrid alltid hade behandlat henne vänligt när hon hade försökt undkomma James.

"hoppas att han får en lika trogen uggla som jag har" sa James och tänkte på sin snövita uggla.

**Tjugo minuter senare lämnade de Eelyops Ugglemarknad, som var mörk och fylld av prassel och fladder och ögon som glittrade som juveler. Harry bar nu på en stor bur som innehöll en vacker snövit uggla, försänkt i djupaste sömn med huvudet under vingen. Han ville aldrig sluta med sina stammande tacksägelser som fick honom att låta precis som professor Quirrell.**

"**Äsch, ingenting å tacka för" sade Hagrid med skrovlig röst. "Du har väl knappast fått en massa presenter från dom där Dursleys, skulle jag tro. De e bara Ollivanders kvar nu – de enda stället som säljer trollstavar, å du måste ha den bästa staven som går å hitta."**

**En trollstav… det var vad Harry hade verkligen hade sett fram emot.**

**Den sista butiken var trång och förfallen. I flagnande guldbokstäver ovan för dörren stod det **_**Ollivanders: Tillverkare av fina trollspön och trollstavar sedan 382 f. kr.**_** En ensam stav låg på en urblekt purpurröd kudde i det dammiga fönstret. En pinglande klocka hördes någonstans djupt inne i butiken då de klev in. Det var ett mycket litet ställe, tomt så när som på en ensam skranglig stol som Hagrid slog sig ner på för att vänta. Harry hade en besynnerlig känsla av att ha kommit in i ett mycket allvarstyngt bibliotek; han svalde en massa frågor som just dök upp och tittade i stället på de tusentals smala askar som låg prydligt staplade ända upp till taket.**

**Av någon orsak kröp det bak i nacken på honom. Själva dammet och tystnade här inne verkade skälva av någon hemlig magi.**

Lily stirrade på boken, hon hade haft samma känsla när hon hade gått in på Ollivanders första gången, hon hoppades att det inte var något dåligt.

"Det är inte många som upptäcker det där" sa James och såg hur Lily ryckte till.

"märkte du det" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som nickade.

"jag fick samma känsla när jag var där första gången" sa hon och vände sig emot Remus.

"**Godmiddag" sade en mjuk röst. Harry hoppade till. Hagrid måste också ha hoppat till, dör det hördes ett högt knarrande ljud och han reste sig kvick ur den skrangliga stolen.**

**En gammal man stod framför dem, och hans stora bleka ögon lyste som månar genom dunklet i butiken.**

"**Hej" sade Harry tafatt.**

"**Å javisst" sade mannen. "Visst, Visst. Jag trodde nog att jag snart skulle få se er. Harry Potter" Det var inte en fråga. "ni har er mors ögon. Det är som om det bara var i går som hon själv stod här inne och köpte sitt första trollspö. Tio och en kvarts tum lång lätt att svänga, tillverkat av pil. Ett fint spö att använda vid förtrollningar."**

Lily satt och rullade sitt spö i händerna och stirrade på killarna som log åt henne.

**Mr. Ollivander flyttade sig närmare Harry. Harry önskade att han skulle blinka. De där silvriga ögonen var lite kusliga.**

"**Er far däremot tyckte bäst om en mahognystav. Elva tum lång. Böjlig. Lite större kraft och utmärkt till förvandlingskonster. Ja, det är riktigt att er far tyckte bäst om den, men i själva verket är det förstås staven som väljer trollkarlen."**

**Mr. Ollivander hade kommit så nära att han och Harry stod näsa mot näsa. Harry kunde se sig själv speglas i de dimmiga ögonen. **

"**och det var där som…"**

**Mr. Ollivander rörde vid blixtärret på Harrys panna med ett långt, vitt finger.**

"**Jag måste tyvärr säga att jag sålde trollstaven som åstadkom det" sade han stilla. "Tretton och en halv tum. Idegran. En kraftfull stav, mycket kraftfull, och i fel händer… ja, om jag hade vetat vad den där staven skulle ge sig ut i världen och göra…"**

"Var han tvungen att säga såg där till honom" sa Lily med en suck, Ollivander hade kunnat skrämma livet på honom.

"Lily det skulle komma fram för eller senare" sa James och såg på sin flickvän han hade fortfarande svårt att tänka sig att Lily hade gått med på att ge honom en chans.

**Han skakade på huvudet och fick sedan till Harrys lättnad syn på Hagrid.**

"**Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! Vad roligt att se dig igen… Ek, sexton tum, ganska böjlig, vad det inte så?"**

"**Jo, de va de sir" sade Hagrid.**

"**det var en bra stav du hade. Men de bröt den väl mitt itu när du blev relegerad, antar jag?" sade Mr. Ollivander plötsligt sträng.**

"**Ähum… ja de gjorde dom" sade Hagrid och trampade nervöst med fötterna "Men jag har fortfarande bitarna kvar" tillade han glatt.**

"**Men du **_**använder **_**dem väl inte?" sade Mr. Ollivander skarpt.**

"**Nej, visst inte, sir" sade Hagrid hastigt. Harry lade märket till att han tog ett väldigt hårt grepp om sitt skära paraply medan han talade.**

"**Hmm" sade Mr. Ollivander och gav Hagrid en genomträngande blick. "Då så, Mr. Potter. Låt mig se nu" sade han drog fram ett långt måttband med silvermarkeringar ur fickan. "Vilken är er trollstavsarm?"**

"kan han inte bara fråga om man är höger- eller vänsterhänt" sa Lily som hade blivit förvirrad vid den frågan själv.

"men han är uppvuxen i trollkarlsvälden Lily och då är det trollstavsarm" sa Sirius och log emot henne. Lily stirrade på Sirius som fortfarande satt och åt, han hade kallat på husalfer igen.

"**Ähum… Jo, jag är högerhänt" sade Harry.**

"**Håll ut armen. Så där ja" Han mätte Harry från axeln till långfingret, sedan från handleden till armbågen från axeln till golvet, från knät till armhålan och runt huvudet. Medan han mätte sade han;**

"**Varenda Ollivanderstav har en kärna av en kraftfull magisk substans, Mr. Potter. Vi använder enhörningshår, fågel Fenixsjärtfjädrar och hjärtesträngar från Drakar. Det finns inte två Ollivanderstavar som är lika varandra lika lite som det finns två enhörningar, drakar eller fågel Fenixar som är exakt lika varandra. Och ni får naturligtvis aldrig lika goda resultat med nån annan trollkarls stav"**

**Harry upptäckte plötsligt att måttbandet som nu mätte avståndet mellan hans näsborrar, gjorde det på egen hand. Mr. Ollivander flaxade runt hyllorna och tog ner askar.**

"**Det räcker nu" sade han och måttbandet krympte ihop i en hög på golvet. "Så där ja, Mr. Potter. Pröva den här. Bokträ med drakhjärtesträng inuti. Nio tum. Behaglig och smidig. Ta den bara och sväng den i luften."**

**Harry (som kände sig rätt fånig) tog staven och viftade runt med den lite grand, men Mr. Ollivander slet den nästan genast ur handen på honom.**

"**Lönnträ och fågel Fenix-fjäder. Sju tum. Väldigt elastisk. Pröva med den…" Harry prövade, men han hade knappt höjt staven när också den slets tillbaka av Mr. Ollivander.**

"**Nej, nej – se här ebenholts och enhörningshår, åtta och en halv tum, fjädrande. Sätt i gång, sätt i gång, försökte med den."**

**Harry prövade. Och prövade. Han hade ingen aning om vad Mr. Ollivander väntade på. Högen med stavar som han hade prövat växte sig högre och högre på den skrangliga stolen, men ju fler stavar som Mr. Ollivander drog ner från hyllorna, desto lyckligare verkade han bli.**

"Han har alltid varit sådan. Enligt min far" sa James och såg på boken, han kunde inte förstå att det skulle ta så lång tid att hitta hans sons stav.

"Jag tror det har med utmaningen med besvärliga kunder" sa Lily och såg på sina händer hon hade känt sig orolig när hon var inne i Ollivanders butik.

"**Besvärlig kund, va? Oroa er inte, vi kommer att hitta staven som passar er perfekt här nånstans… jag undrar just… ja, varför inte… en ovanlig kombination – järnek och fågel Fenix-fjäder, elva tum, böjlig och fin"**

**Harry tog staven. Han kände en plötslig värme i fingrarna. Han höjde staven ovanför huvudet, lät den svischa ner genom den dammiga luften och en skur av röda och gyllene gnistor sprutade ut från änden som ett fyrverkeri och kastade dansande ljusfläckar på väggarna. Hagrid tjöt och klappade i händerna och Mr. Ollivander skrek:**

"**Å, Bravo! Mycket bra, ja minsann! Ja, jag säger då det… så märkligt… så ytterst märkligt…"**

"Han kan inte vara något annat än en Gryffindor elev" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade.

"Vi får se det när han kommer till Hogwarts, men jag undrar vad som är märkligt" sa Lily och såg på boken.

**Han la tillbaka Harrys trollstav i asken och slog in den i brunt papper, medan han fortfarande muttrade:**

"**Märkligt… märkligt…"**

"**förlåt" sade Harry "Men **_**vad**_** är det som är märkligt?"**

**Mr. Ollivander fixerade Harry med sin bleka blick.**

"**Jag kommer ihåg varenda trollstav och vartenda trollspö jag nånsin sålt Mr. Potter. Varendaste en. Det råkar vara så att den fågel Fenix vars stjärtfjäder finns i er stav lämnade ifrån sig en fjäder till – bara en enda till. Det är faktiskt mycket märkligt att ni skulle vara ämnad för den här trollstaven när dess bror – ja just, dess bror, gav er det där ärret"**

Remus tappade boken och stirrade ner på den, det var alldeles tyst. Lily torkade några tårar som rann ner för hennes kinder, hon tänkte på hur hemskt det måste ha varit att få höra det.

"Harry kommer göra mycket speciella saker" sa Lily lågt och såg på boken som Remus tog upp.

**Harry svalde.**

"**Ja, tretton och en halv tum. Idegran. Verkligen mycket märkligt att det hände en sån här sak. Det är staven som väljer trollkarlen, kom ihåg det… Jag tror vi kan förvänta oss stora ting av er Mr. Potter… När allt kommer omkring gjorde Han-som-inte-får-nämnas storartade saker – fruktansvärda, ja, men storartade."**

"Hur kan han utrycka sig på det där sättet" frågade Sirius och såg på Boken.

"Jag tror det är magin i sig själv Ollivander pratar om" sa Lily och såg på Boken som Remus höll i.

**Harry rös. Han var inte säker på att han tyckte särskilt mycket om Mr. Ollivander. Han betalde sju galleoner för sin trollstav och Mr. Ollivander följde dem bugade ut ur butiken.**

**Den sena eftermiddagssolen hängde lågt ner på himlen då Harry och Hagrid tog sig tillbaka genom Diagongränden, tillbaka genom muren, tillbaka genom Den Läckande Kitteln, som nu var tom på folk. Harry sade inte ett ord medan de gick nerför gatan; han lade inte ens märket till hur många människor som glodde på dem i tunnelbanan, lastade som det var med alla sina paket i konstiga former och med den sovande snövita ugglan i Harrys knä. Uppför en rulltrappa till, ut på Paddington-stationen; Harry insåg inte var de var förrän Hagrid klappade honom på axeln. **

"**vi hinner ta oss nåt litet å tugga på innan ditt tåg går" sade Han.**

**Han köpte var sin hamburgare åt dem och de slog sig ner på plastsäten för att äta dem. Harry såg sig hela tiden omkring. Allting såg så konstigt ut på något sätt.**

"**hur e de me dej, Harry? Du e väldigt tyst" sade Hagrid.**

**Harry viste inte säker på att han kunde förklara det. Han hade just haft den bästa födelsedagen i sitt liv… och ändå… han tuggade på hamburgaren och försökte hitta de rätta orden.**

"**Alla tror att jag är speciell" sade han till sist. "alla de där som var på Den Läckande Kitteln, professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander… men jag vet ingenting alls om magi. Hur kan de vänta sig stora ting? Jag är berömd och jag kan inte ens minnas vad jag är berömd för. Jag vet inte vad som hände när Vol… förlåt… jag menar kvällen då mina föräldrar dog"**

Lily snyftade till hon kunde inte förstå hur man kunde lägga så mycket press på en elva årig pojke, James höll om henne, han tyckte det var synd att hans son aldrig hade fått lära känna sinar föräldrar.

"Lova att om detta händer att ni gör allt för att han skall lära känna oss" sa James och stirrade tomt framför sig.

"Du har vårat ord Tagghorn" sa Sirius och la armen om både Lily och James.

**Hagrid lutade sig fram över bordet. Bakom de vilda skägget och de vilda ögonbrynen dolde sig ett mycket vänligt leende.**

"**oroa dej inte, Harry. Du lär dej snart nog. Alla börjar från början på Hogwarts, de kommer å gå fint för dej. Va bara dej själv. Jag vet att de e svårt. Du har blivit särskilt utvald, och de e alltid svårt. Men du kommer å trivas jättebra på Hogwarts, det gjorde jag, de gör jag faktiskt fortfarande"**

"Det är inget dåligt sätt att muntra upp honom på" sa Remus och såg på sina tre vänner som för engång skull satt tillsammans.

"nej Jag tror att jag skall se till att ge Hagrid något speciellt när vi slutar" sa Sirius och såg på boken.

**Hagrid hjälpte Harry upp på tåget som skulle ta honom tillbaka till Dursleys och gav honom sedan ett kuvert.**

"**Din biljett till Hogwarts" sade han "Första september, King's Cross station, alltihop står på biljetten. Om du får några problem me Dursley så skicka mej ett brev me din uggla, hon vet var hon kan hitta mej… Vi ses snart, Harry."**

**Tåget körde ut från stationen. Harry ville titta på Hagrid tills han var utom synhåll; han reste sig upp i sätet och pressade näsan mot fönstret, men han blinkade och när han såg klart igen var Hagrid försvunnen.**

Remus räckte över boken till Lily som tog den, och såg på det andra.

"det var vårat andra kapitel i dag vi har minst två kvar" sa Lily och såg på dem James såg på maten som nu hade dukat upp.

"Kan vi äta medan du läser" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som himlade med ögonen.

"Du har ätit sedan v började läsa så vad spelar det för roll" sa Lily och slog upp boken på rätt ställe.


	7. resan från perrong nio och tre kvart

Lily satte sig till rätta för att läsa hon slog upp kapitlet och log.

"det kommer bli bättre snart" sa Lily och log emot dem.

**Kapitel 6. Resan från perrong nio och tre kvart.**

"Äntligen" utbrast Sirius och såg på Lily som log.

"Äntligen slipper han Dursley" sa James och log, Lily log emot boken.

**Harrys sista månad hos Dursleys var inte rolig. Visserligen var Dudley nu så rädd för Harry att han inte ville vistas i samma rum, och moster Petunia och morbror Vernon stängde inte längre in Harry i hans skrubb, tvingade honom inte att göra någonting och skrek inte åt honom – i själva verket talade de inte alls till honom. Halvt skräckslagna och halvt ursinniga uppförde de sig som om varenda stol Harry satt på var tom. Trots att det på många sätt var en förbättring, blev det faktiskt lite deprimerande efter ett tag.**

"Jag kan förstå hur han känner" sa Sirius och såg ner på sina fötter.

"Jag vet att hur det är med att ha en syster som inte gillar en" sa Lily och såg ner i boken igen.

**Harry höll sig på sitt rum, med sin nya uggla till sällskap. Han hade bestämt sig för att kalla henne Hedwig, ett namn som han hade hittat i **_**Trolldomskonstens historia.**_

**Hans skolböcker var mycket intressanta. Han låg på sängen och läste till sent på kvällen, medan Hedwig flög in och ut genom det öppna fönstret som hon behagade. Det var tur att moster Petunia inte kom in och dammsög längre, för Hedwig hade hela tiden med sig döda möss tillbaka. Varje kväll innan Harry somnade, prickade Harry av ännu en dag på papperslappen som han hade fäst på väggen, och räknade ner dagarna till första september.**

"Det där gjorde jag när jag bodde hemma hos mamma och pappa" sa Sirius och såg på dem Lily nickade, hon hade även gjort det där själv.

**Den sista dagen i augusti tänkte han att det var bäst att han pratade med sin moster och morbror om att han skulle till King's Cross-stationen dagen därpå, så han gick ner till vardagsrummet där de satt och tittade på ett frågesportprogram på teve. Han harklade sig för att låta dem veta att han var där, och Dudley gav till ett skrik och sprang ut ur rummet.**

"**Ähum... morbror Vernon`"**

**Morbror Vernon grymtade för att visa att han lyssnade.**

"**Ähum… jag måste vara på King's Cross i morgon för att… för att åka till Hogwarts"**

**Morbror Vernon grymtade igen.**

"**Skulle du kunna köra mig dit?"**

**En grymtning. Harry antog att det betydde ja.**

"**Tack"**

"Att de inte ens kan ge honom ett ordentligt svar" sa Lily surt och ville inte ens tänka på det.

"Lily han tränar sig att tala med Troll" sa James och såg hur Lily bara stirrade på dem.

"Nej James det kommer inte komma upp något troll" sa Lily och stirrade på honom.

"Det kommer det vist göra" mumlade James och såg på Sirius som båda nickade.

**Han var just på väg upp igen när morbror Vernon faktiskt sade någonting.**

"**Konstigt sätt att ta sig till en trollkarlsskola på, med tåg. Alla de förtrollade mattorna har kanske fått punktering?"**

**Harry sade ingenting.**

"**Var ligger den där skolan förresten?"**

"**Jag vet inte" sade Harry som för första gången insåg att så var det. Han drog fram biljetten som Hagrid hade gett honom ur fickan.**

"**Jag ska bara ta tåget från perrong nio och tre kvart" läste han.**

**Hans moster och morbror stirrade.**

"**vad då för en perrong?"**

"**Nio och tre kvart"**

"**Prata inte smörja" sade morbror Vernon. "Det finns ingen perrong nio och tre kvart."**

"**det står på min biljett" **

"**Heltokiga" sade morbror Vernon. "Spritt språngande galna, hela högen. Du ska få se. Vänta du bara. Som du vill, vi köra dig till King's Cross. Vi ska ändå åka in till London i morgon, annars skulle jag inte göra mig besvär."**

"**Varför ska ni åka till London?" frågade Harry i ett försök att visa sig vänlig.**

"**Vi ska med Dudley till sjukhuset" brummade morbror Vernon ilsket. "måste få den där förbaskade svansen borttagen innan han börjar på Smeltings."**

**Harry vakande klockan fem morgonen därpå och var för upphetsad och nervös för att kunna somna om.**

"nog för att jag ville bort från min familj men jag vaknade aldrig så tidigt" sa Sirius och tittade på dem.

"första året var jag uppe vid sju," sa Lily och såg på James och Remus som nickade.

**Han steg upp och drog på sig sina jeans för han ville inte gå in på stationen i sin trollkarlsklädnad – han skulle byta på tåget. Han gick igenom sin Hogwartslista ännu en gång för att vara säker på att han hade allt han behövde, såg till att Hedwig var säkert instängd i sin bur och stegade sedan fram och tillbaka i rummet i väntan på att Dursleys skulle stiga upp. Två timmar senare hade Harrys väldiga, tunga koffert lastats in i Dursleys bil, moster Petunia hade övertalat Dudley att sitta bredvid Harry och de hade kört i väg.**

**De kom fram till King's Cross halv elva. Morbror Vernon slängde ner Harrys koffert på en bagagekärra och rullade in den på stationen åt honom. Harry tyckte att det var besynnerligt snällt tills morbror Vernon tvärstannade mitt framför perrongerna med ett elakt grin i ansiktet.**

"**Jaha, här har du det nu, gosse lille. Perrong nio, perrong tio. Din perrong borde vara nånstans i mitten, men de har visst inte byggt den än, va?"**

**Han hade förstås alldeles rätt. Det fanns en stor plastsiffra nio över den ena perrongen och en stor plastsiffra tio över perrongen bredvid och i mitten ingenting alls.**

"**Ha en trevlig termin" sade morbror Vernon med ett ännu elakare leende. Han gick därifrån utan ett ord till. Harry vände sig om och såg hur Dursleys körde sin väg.**

**De skrattade alla tre.**

"Petunia Evens, DU vet hur man tar sig in på perrongen, du borde verkligen inte göra så där emot en Elva årig pojke" skrek Lily och såg på boken hon önskade verkligen att kunde ändra framtiden.

**Harry blev alldeles torr ur i munnen. Vad i all världen skulle han ta sig till? Han började dra till sig en massa konstiga blickar från folk, på grund av Hedwig. Han måste fråga någon. Han hejdade en vakt som gick förbi, men han vågade inte nämna plattform nio och tre kvart. Vakten hade aldrig hört talas om Hogwarts och när Harry inte ens kunde tala om för honom vilken del av landet det låg i, började han bli förargad, som om Harry gjorde sig dum med flit.**

"tror du verkligen att Harry kommer komma med tåget" sa Remus och såg på Lily såg orolig ut.

**Harry, som blev alltmer desperat, frågade efter tåget som avgick klockan elva, men vakten sade att det inte fanns något tåg som gick då. Till slut stegade vakten iväg därifrån muttrande om folk som slösade bort ens tid. Harry kämpade hårt för att inte gripas av panik. Enligt den stora klockan ovanför tavlan med ankomsttider hade han tio minuter på sig för att kliva på tåget till Hogwarts och han hade ingen aning om hur han skulle göra det; han var lämnad åt sitt öde mitt på stationen med en koffert som han knappt orkade lyfta, en ficka full med trollpengar och en stor uggla.**

James kände sig orolig, han hade aldrig haft det här problemet även om de hade kommit sent vissa gånger, han såg på Sirius som satt och stirrade på Lily, han hade slutat äta för stunden, för att få veta om Harry skulle komma med tåget.

**Hagrid måste ha glömt att tala om någonting för honom som man måste göra, i stil med att knacka på den tredje tegelstenen på vänster sida för att koma in i Diagongränden. Han undrade om han skulle ta fram sin trollstav och börja knacka på biljettboxen mellan perrong nio och tio.**

"NEJ" utbrast Remus och Lily hoppade till och såg på honom.

"Varför inte det" sa Lily och såg på honom.

"därför att Det kan bli missförstånd" sa Remus och såg på Sirius som gned sin svank.

"vi gjorde det ett år och en gammal dam ställde sig bredvid och efter ett tag så fick vi stryk av hennes käpp efter ett par minuter" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade medan Lily höll för munnen för att inte skratta.

**I samma ögonblick passerade en grupp människor alldeles bakom honom och han uppfångade några ord av vad de sade.**

"… **fullpackat med mugglare förstås…"**

"Ja, han har hittat andra häxor eller trollkarlar" sa James och såg mycket glad ut.

**Harry svängde runt. Rösten han hade hört kom från en knubbig kvinna som pratade med fyra pojkar, allesammans med eldrött hår. Var och en av dem sköt en likadan koffert som Harry framför sig – och de hade en uggla.**

**Med bultande hjärta sköt Harry sin bagagekärra efter dem. De stannade och han gjorde samma sak precis så nära dem att han kunde höra vad de sade.**

"**Vad var det för nummer på perrongen nu igen?" sade pojkarnas mamma.**

"**Nio och tre kvart!" pep en liten flicka, också rödhårig, som höll henne i handen. "Mamma, kan inte jag få åka…"**

"**Du är inte tillräckligt gammal Ginny, var tyst nu. Se så Percy, gå först du."**

"vem tror du det är som är deras föräldrar vi borde känna dem" sa Sirius och lutade sig framåt.

"Weasley, tror jag" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade.

"killar kan vi läsa genom detta så kanske vi får veta vem som deras föräldrar är" sa Remus och såg på dem.

**Den av pojkarna som såg ut att vara äldst marscherade i väg mot perrong nio och tio. Harry följde honom med blicken och försökte låta bli att blinka så att han inte missade det, men just som pojken kom fram till skiljelinjen mellan de båda perrongerna kom en stor skara turister insvärmande framför Harry och då den sista ryggsäcken äntligen dragit bort, hade pojken försvunnit.**

"**Fred, du är näst i tur" sade den knubbiga kvinnan.**

"**Jag är inte Fred, jag är George" sade Pojken. "Hur i fridens namn, kvinna, kan du kalla dig själv mor? Kan du inte **_**se**_** att jag är George?**

"**Förlåt, käraste George."**

"**Jag skoja bara, jag är Fred" sade pojken och så satte han i väg. Hans tvillingbror ropade efter honom att han skulle skynda sig och det måste han har gjort för sekunden senare var han borta – men hur hade han burit sig åt?**

**Nu gick den tredje brodern raskt mot biljettspärren, han var nästan framme, och sedan, helt plötsligt var han ingenstans. Det fanns ingenting annat att göra.**

"**Ursäkta mig" sade Harry till den knubbiga kvinnan.**

"**Hej lille vän" sade hon "första gången du ska till Hogwarts? Ron är också nu."**

"Han är verkligen artig när han frågar" konstaterade James och såg på Lily som nickade hon med hon undrade hur Harry kunde vara så vänlig när hans kusin inte var det.

**Hon pekade på den sista och yngste av sina söner. Han var lång, mager och gänglig, med fräknar, stora händer och fötter och en lång näsa.**

"**Ja" sade Harry. "Saken är… saken är den att jag inte vet hur jag ska…"**

"**Hur du ska komma till perrongen?" sade hon vänligt och Harry nickade.**

"**var inte orolig" sade hon. "allt du behöver göra är att gå raka vägen fram emot spärren mellan perrongerna nio och tio. Stanna inte och var inte rädd för att du ska krascha in i den, det är väldigt viktigt. Bäst att göra det lite halvspringande om du är nervös. Sätt i gång, få nu före Ron."**

"**Ähum… okej" sade Harry.**

**Han svängde runt med bagagekärran och stirrade på spärren. Den såg väldigt stark och kraftig ut. Han började gå mot den. Folk som var på väg till perrong nio och tio trängde och skuffade honom. Harry gick fortare. Han skulle smälla rakt in i den där biljettspärren och då skulle han vara riktigt illa ute; han lutade sig fram över bagagekärran och började springa med väldig fart, spärren kom närmare och närmare, han skulle inte kunna stanna, bagagekärran var utom kontroll, han var ett par decimeter bort, han slöt ögonen och beredde sig på kraschen… Den kom inte… han fortsatte att springa… han slog upp ögonen.**

**Ett mörkrött ånglok stod och väntade vid en perrong packad med folk. På en skylt upptill stod det **_**Hogwartsexpressen, kl. 11.**_** Harry tittade bakom sig och såg ett portvalv i smidesjärn där biljettspärren hade varit med orden **_**Perrong nio och tre kvart**_** högst upp. Han hade klarat det. Rök från loket drev över huvudet på folk i den tjattrande hopen, medan katter i alla upptänkliga färger snodde sig hit och dit mellan benen på dem. Ugglor hoade liksom misslynt till varandra ovanför sorlet och skrapet från tunga koffertar.**

**De första vagnarna var redan packade med elever. Några av dem hängde ut genom fönstren och pratade med sina familjer och några slogs om sittplatserna. Harry sköt sin kärra utefter perrongen på jakt efter en tom sittplats. Han gick förbi en pojke med runt ansikte, som just sade: **

"**Farmor, jag har tappat bort min padda igen."**

"**Å, **_**Neville**_**" hörde han den gamla kvinnan sucka.**

**En pojke med dreadlocks var omgiven av en liten skara.**

"**Vi kan väl få ta oss en titt. Lee, var hygglig nu"**

"Låter som om han kommer få ett intressant år" sa Remus och såg på James som nickade han hoppades att hans son skulle klara av sitt första år.

**Pojken lyfte upp locket på en ask han höll i famnen och folk omkring honom skrek och tjöt då någonting inuti den stack ut ett långt hårigt ben.**

**Harry pressade sig vidare genom trängseln tills han fann en tom kupé nära änden av tåget. Han satte först in Hedwig i den och började sedan skjuta och släpa sin koffert mot tågdörren. Han försökte dra upp den för fotsteget, men orkade knappt lyfta den ena änden och tappade den två gånger på foten så det gjorde ont.**

"Jag minns inte att det var så tunga" sa Lily och såg på Remus som nickade.

"Jag fick hjälp av min far" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade han med.

"Vi alla fick hjälp första året av våra föräldrar, andra året så hjälpte våra vänner oss" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

"**Vill du ha ett handtag?" Det var en av de rödhåriga tvillingarna som han hade följt efter genom biljettspärren.**

"**ja tack" flämtade Harry.**

"**Ohoj, Fred! Kom hit och hjälp till!"**

**Med tvillingarnas hjälp blev kofferten slutligen instuvad i ett hörn av kupén. **

"**Tack så mycket" sade Harry och strök det svettiga håret ur ögonen.**

"**vad är det där?" sade en av tvillingana plötsligt och pekade på Harrys blixärr.**

"**Jösses" sade den andra tvillingen "är du…?"**

"**Ja, de **_**är**_** han" sade den första tvillingen. "Vist är du?" tillade han och vände sig till Harry.**

"**Vad då?" sade Harry.**

"_**Harry Potter!**_**" utbrast tvillingarna i kör.**

"**Jaså, han" sade Harry.**

James låg på golvet och skrattade Sirius tittade på boken.

"Han måste verkligen inte hört sitt namn ofta" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade.

"det är inte klokt men det är bästa kommentaren som han hade kunnat säga" sa James och såg på Lily som rullade med sina ögon.

"**Jo, det är jag, menar jag."**

**De båda pojkarna stod och gapade på honom och Harry kände hur han rodnade. Sedan kom till hans lättnad en röst svävande in genom den öppna tågdörren.**

"**Fred? George? Är ni där?"**

"**Vi kommer, mamma."**

**Med en sista blick på Harry hoppade tvillingarna ner från tåget. Harry slog sig ner närmast fönstret, där han till hälften dold kunde betrakta den rödhåriga familjen på perrongen och hörde vad de sade. Mamman hade just tagit fram sin näsduk.**

"**Ron du har fått nånting på näsan."**

"Det där är verkligen inte snällt gjort" muttrade James som viste att hans mamma hade försökt göra likadant.

"hade det varit bättre att låta det vara kvar" sa Lily och stirrade på honom.

"Ja, det är nästan att visa att man inte kan stå på egna ben Lily, som kille vill man inte bli klassad som mammas pojken inte på perrongen inte för ens första år" sa James och såg på Lily som skakade på huvudet.

**Den yngsta pojken försökte slingra sig undan, men hon grep tag i honom och började gnida honom på nästippen.**

"_**Mamma**_**… släpp mig" Han vred sig loss.**

"**Ååå har söta lille Ronnie fått nånting på lilla nosen?" sade en av tvillingarna.**

"**Håll klaffen" sade Ron.**

"**Var är Percy?" sade deras mamma.**

"**Han kommer nu"**

Lily avbröt sig när hon såg att albumet som låg på det lilla bordet mellan dem vibrerade och visade nu fyra pojkar alla med rött hår, i olika längd.

"Det måste vara familjen som vi just har läst om" sa Remus och såg på bilden.

"de där är tvillingarna" sa Lily och pekade på två av dem.

"hoppas att Harry blir vän med någon av dem" sa James och han tyckte familjen såg bekant ut på något sätt.

**Den äldste pojken kom klivande inom synhåll. Han hade redan bytt till sin böljande svarta Hogwartsklädnad och Harry lade märket till ett glänsande märke i rött och guld på hans bröst med bokstaven P på.**

"Han kommer att bli sökare" utbrast James och tystnade när Lily stirrade på honom.

"**Kan inte stanna länge, mamma" sade han. "Jag sitter längst farm, prefekterna har två kupéer för sig själva…"**

Remus såg sig omkring och stirrade på lappen som nu hade uppenbarat sig i rummet, Lily såg på honom.

"så där höll det på förut när böckerna och fotoalbumet kom" sa Lily och såg på Remus som hade hämtat lappen.

"vad står det" sa James och såg på Remus som vände och vred på lappen.

"ingenting" sa Remus och såg sakta hur bläcket kom fram.

"jo nu ser jag" sa Lily och höll ut handen för att få den.

_Till marodörerna:_

_Förklaring till vilka Weasley tvillingarna är kommer snart fram. Bör bara tillägga att ni är deras största idoler och jag hoppas innerligen att Ni inte har delat denna hemlighet med er vän Slingersvans, det är ytterst viktigt att ni inte berättar något för honom men också viktigt att Ni inte behandlar honom annorlunda._

_Till Lily._

_Du kommer lära dig att utså dessa tre mäns egenheter, oroa dig inte du kommer att klara av dem_

_Er vän från framtiden._

Lily såg på killarna och de stirrade på lappen som Lily just hade läst.

"**Å, är du **_**prefekt**_**, Percy?" sade en av tvillingarna och såg ytters förvånad u. "Du borde ha sagt nåt, vi hade ingen aning."**

"**Vänta lite, jag tror jag kommer ihåg att han sa nåt on det" sade den andra tvillingen. "En gång…"**

"**Eller två gånger…"**

"**En minut…"**

"**Hela sommaren…"**

"**Ä, håll klaffen på er" sade Prefekten Percy.**

"**Hur kommer det sig förresten att Percy har fått en ny klädnad?" sade en av tvillingarna.**

"**Därför att han är **_**prefekt**_**" sade deras mor ömt.**

"**Då så, kära du, hoppas du får en fin termin. Skicka mig en uggla när du kommer fram."**

**Hon kysste Percy på kinden och han gav sig i väg. Sedan vände hon sig till tvillingarna.**

"**Och ni båda, uppför er nu ordentligt det här året. Om jag får en enda uggla till som talar om för mig att ni har…. Att ni har sprängt en toalett i luften eller…"**

"**Sprängt en toalett i luften? Vi har aldrig sprängt nån toalett"**

"**Fin idé i alla fall, tack sak du ha mamma"**

"**Det var **_**inte roligt**_**. Och se efter Ron"**

"**oroa dig inte, lilla rara Ronnieponken kan vara trygg med oss"**

"**Håll klaffen" sade Ron igen. Han var nästan lika lång som tvillingarna redan och näsan var fortfarande skär där hans mamma hade gnidit den.**

"**Mamma, vill du höra en sak? Kan du gissa vem vi just mötte på tåget?"**

**Harry lutade sig hastigt tillbaka så att de inte kunde se att han tittade på dem.**

"**Den där svarthårige pojken, du vet, som stod alldeles intill oss på stationen? Vet du vem det är?"**

"**Vem?"**

"_**Harry Potter**_**!"**

**Harry hörde den lilla flickans röst.**

"**Å mamma, får jag kliva på tåget och se honom, å, mamma, snälla du…"**

"**Du har redan sett honom, Ginny, och den stackars pojken är inte nånting man glor på som på zoo. Är det verkligen han, Fred? Hur vet du det?"**

"**Frågade honom. Såg hans ärr. Det syns faktiskt tydligt, ser ut som en blixt."**

"**stackars liten, inte konstigt att han var ensam. Jag undrade just. Han var väldigt artig när han frågade hur man skulle komma till perrongen"**

"**Strunt i det, tror du han kommer ihåg hur Ni-vet-vem ser ut?"**

"Nej" utbrast Lily och tappade boken.

"Lily, jag tror att deras mor kommer säga åt dem att inte fråga" sa Remus och såg på Lily som nickade och tog upp boken från golvet.

**Deras mamma blev med ens mycket sträng på rösten.**

"**Jag förbjuder dig att fråga honom, Fred. Nej, akta dig noga för det. Som om han behöver påminnas om det sin första dag i skolan."**

**En vissla tjöt.**

"**Skynda er på nu!" sade deras mamma, och de tre pojkarna klättrade upp i tåget. De lutade sig ut genom fönstret så hon kunde kyssa dem adjö och deras lillasyster började gråta.**

"**Gråt inte, Ginny, vi ska skicka dig massvis med ugglor."**

"**Vi ska skicka dig en Hogwartstoalett."**

"_**George!**_**"**

"**Jag skämtade bara, mamma."**

**Tåget satte sig i rörelse. Harry såg hur pojkarnas mamma vinkade och deras syster sprang halvt skrattande och halvt gråtandes för att hålla jämna steg med tåget tills det kom upp i för hög hastighet; då drog hon sig tillbaka och vinkade.**

**Harry såg flickan och hur mamma försvinna då tåget rundade kröken. Hus blixtrade förbi fönstret. Harry kände hur det spratt till inom honom av upphetsning. Han visste inte vad han var på väg till – men det måste vara bättre än det som han lämnade bakom sig.**

**Dörren till kupén gled upp och den yngste rödhårige pojken kom in.**

"**Är det nån som sitter där?" frågade han och pekade på sätet mitt emot Harry. "Det är fullt på alla andra platser."**

**Harry skakade på huvudet och pojken slog sig ner. Han kastade en hastig blick på Harry och tittade sedan kvickt ut genom fönstret och låtsades att han inte hade tittat. Harry såg att han fortfarande hade ett svart märke på näsan.**

"**Hej Ron" Tvillingarna var tillbaka.**

"**Hörru, Vi tänker gå till mitten på tåget, Lee Jordan har en jättespindel där."**

"**Okej" mumlade Ron. **

"**Harry" sade den andre tvillingen, "har vi presenterat oss? Fred och George Weasley. Och det här är Ron våran bror. Vi ses senare då."**

"så det där är Weasley tvillingarna" sa James och såg närmare på kortet som de kunde nu se i albumet, det kunde bläddra i albumet på de få kort som det nu hade fått fram.

"tydligen, och om de inte kan så kommer inte ni kunna heller" sa Lily och stirrade på dem.

"vi får väl testa" sa Sirius och tog fram sin trollstav.

"Jag svär högtidligt att jag har nåt rackartyg i kikarn" sa Sirius och såg på albumet.

Lily såg hur ljuset flimrade till och såg på lappen som dalade ner från taket.

_Kära Marodörer._

_Jag sa till er att Tvillingarna Weasley inte kunde låsa upp albumet. Och eran hemlighet är säker hos dem, er son och sonson. Så fortsätt läs Ni slösar bara tid på detta._

_En vän._

Lily skrattade och lämnade lappen till Remus som skrattade när han läste.

"James och Sirius, ni har blivit överlistade den här gången" sa Remus och gav honom lappen.

"Va" sa James när han såg på den. Lily viste att ordet som han hade fastnat på var sonson.

"Lily läs jag vill veta vad som gör tvillingarna Weasley som överlistar oss" sa James och la armarna i kors.

"**Hej då" sade Harry och Ron.**

**Tvillingarna lät dörren glida igen efter sig.**

"**är du verkligen Harry Potter?" utbrast Ron.**

**Harry nickade.**

"**Jaså, jaha, jag trodde att det kunde vara nåt av Freds och Georges skämt" sa Ron. "Och har du verkligen fått, du vet…"**

"vänta lite" sa Sirius och såg Lily som såg upp på honom.

"sa du skämt" sa Sirius och Lily nickade.

"JA det var vad boken sa" sade Lily och såg på James och Sirius som verkade tänka på något.

"så det är därför vi inte kan lösa det" sa James och såg på albumet.

"kan jag få fortsätta läsa" sa Lily och såg på James och Sirius som nu satt med huvudet tätt in till varandra.

"Läs " sa Remus och såg på Lily som nickade.

**Han pekade på Harrys panna. Harry drog tillbaka luggen och visade blixtärret. Ron stirrade. **

"**Så det var där som Du-vet-vem…?"**

"**Ja" sade Harry "men jag kommer inte ihåg det."**

"men deras mamma sa åt dem att inte fråga" sa Lily och kände hur Remus höll ner henne.

"Tekniskt sett så sa hon bara till Tvillingarna Lily dessutom så frågade han inte, Harry berättade utan fråga" sa Remus och såg på Lily som nickade.

"**Ingenting?" sade Ron ivrigt.**

"**Joo… jag kommer ihåg en massa grönt ljus, men ingenting annat."**

"**Vad häftigt" sade Ron. Han satt och stirrade på Harry några ögonblick och sedan som om han plötsligt insåg vad han höll på med, tittade han hastigt ut genom fönstret igen.**

"**Är alla i din familj trollkarlar?" frågade Harry, som fann Ron precis lika intressant som Ron fann honom.**

"**Ähum… ja, jag tror det." sade Ron "Jag tror att Mamma har en syssling som är revisor, men vi talar aldrig om honom."**

"**så du måste känna till massor av trollkonster redan."**

**Weasley var tydligen en av de gamla trollkarlsfamiljerna som den bleke pojken hade talat om.**

"**Jag hört att du har bott hos mugglare." sade Ron "Hurdana är de?"**

"**Hemska – nej, förresten inte allesammans. Fast min moster och morbror och kusin är det, önskar att jag hade haft tre trollkarlsbröder i stället."**

"**Fem" sade Ron. Av någon anledning såg han dyster ut. "Jag är den sjätte i min familj som går på Hogwarts. Man skulle kunna säga att jag har en massa att leva upp till. Bill och Charlie har redan gått ut skolan – Bill var förste ordningsman och Charlie var Qudditchkapten. Nu är Percy Prefekt. Fred och George gör en hel del bus, men de får ändå riktigt bra betyg och alla tycker att de är jätteroliga. Alla väntar sig att jag ska lyckas lika bra som de andra, men om jag gör det, är det ingen större sak, eftersom de har gjort det först. Man får aldrig nånting nytt heller, med fem bröder. Jag har Bills gamla klädnad, Charlies gamla trollstav och Percys gamla råtta."**

"Låter som att det är Weasley har legat i" sa Sirius med ett skratt.

"Jo men vem tror ni är hans hustru" sa James och såg på Lily som skakade på huvudet.

**Ron stack in handen i jackan och drog fram en tjock grå råtta, som låg och sov.**

"**Han heter Scabbers och han duger ingenting till, han vaknar nästan aldrig. Percy fick en uggla av pappa när han blev utnämnd till prefekt, men de hade inte rå… jag fick Scabbers i stället, menar jag."**

**Rons öron blir skära. Han såg ut att tycka att han hade sagt för mycket, för han återgick till att stirra ut genom fönstret.**

**Harry tyckte inte det var någonting fel med att inte ha råd med en uggla. När allt kom omkring hade han aldrig haft några pengar i hela sitt liv förrän för en månad sedan, och det berättade han för Ron, allting om att vara tvungen att ha på sig Dudleys gamla kläder och aldrig få några riktiga födelsedagspresenter. Det tycktes muntra upp Ron.**

"… **och innan Hagrid berättade det för mig, visste jag ingenting om att jag var en trollkarl eller om mina föräldrar eller om Voldemort…"**

**Ron flämtade till.**

"Jag hoppas verkligen att Harry inte kommer frukta namnet" sa Lily i en låg ton medan de andra såg på henne.

"Han kommer inte frukta det" sa Remus och såg på Lily som nickade.

"**Vad är det?" sade Harry.**

"_**Du sa Du-vet-vems namn**_**!" sade Ron och lät både chockad och imponerad "Jag skulle ha trott att du, av alla…"**

"**Jag försöker inte visa mig **_**modig**_** eller nånting sånt genom att säga namnet" sade Harry "Jag visste bara inte att man inte borde göra det. Fattar du vad jag menar? Jag har massor att lära mig… och jag slår vad om" tillade han och gav för första gången uttryck år någonting som hade oroat honom på sista tiden, "jag slår vad om att jag är sämst i klassen."**

"inte en chans med Lily Evens om mamma, och framför allt inte med James Potter som far till honom" utbrast Sirius och såg Lily som stirrade på honom.

"Vad ni båda två ligger bland det bästa i vårat år" sa Sirius och såg på Remus som nickade.

"Okej" sa Lily och undrade hur det kom sig att Sirius och James kunde så mycket om henne.

"**Det kommer du inte vara. Det finns massvis med elever från mugglarfamiljer, och de brukar lära sig väldigt fort."**

**Medan de pratade hade tåget fört dem ut ur London. Nu rusade de i hög hastighet förbi fält fulla med kor och får. De satt tysta en stund och såg hur fälten och vägarna susade förbi. Vid halv tolvtiden hördes ett väldigt skrammel utanför i korridoren och en leende kvinna med gropar i kinderna sköt upp deras dörr och sade:**

"**Vill ni ha nånting från Vagnen, små vänner?"**

**Harry som inte hade fått någon frukost, hoppade upp från sätet, med Ron blev skär om öronen igen och mumlade att han hade smörgåsar med sig… Harry gick ut i korridoren.**

**Han hade aldrig haft några pengar till godis när han bodde hos Dursleys och nu hade han fickor som rasslade av guld och silver var han beredd att köpa så många Marsstänger han kunde bära, men kvinnan hade inga Mars. Däremot hade hon Bertie Botts bönor i alla smaker, Droobles bästa bubbelgum, chokladgrodor, pumpapastejer, kittelkakor, lakrisstavar och en massa konstiga godsaker som Harry aldrig hade sett i hela sitt liv. Eftersom han inte ville gå miste om någonting köpte han av alla sorterna och betalade kvinnan elva silversiklar och sju bronsknutingar.**

"Det där är verkligen en sockerkick" sa Sirius och såg på boken.

"Inte ens vi köper så mycket socker under våra resor" sa James och såg på Lily som verkade rynka pannan.

"Jag hoppas bara han inte äter allt de där själv" sade Lily och såg på de andra.

**Ron stirrade då Harry kom tillbaka till kupén med alltsammans och tippade ut det på ett tomt säte.**

"**Du är visst hungrig?"**

"**Utsvulten" sade Harry och tog en stor tugga på en pumpapastej.**

**Ron hade tagit fram ett knöligt paket och vecklade upp det. Inuti låg fyra dubbelsmörgåsar. Han särade på en av dem och sade:**

"**Hon glömmer alltid att jag inte gillar saltkött."**

"**Jag byter gärna mot en av de här" sade Harry och höll upp en pastej. "Varsågod, ta den…"**

"**Du vill nog inte ha den här, den är alldeles torr." sade Ron. "Hon har ont om tid, förstår du." tillade han hastigt, "eftersom vi är hela fem stycken."**

"**Äsch, ta en pastej nu, hör du" sade Harry som aldrig hade haft någonting att dela förut eller, vad det beträffar, någon att dela med. Det kändes trevligt att sitta där med Ron och glufsa i sig alla pastejerna och kakorna tillsammans (smörgåsarna låg bortglömda kvar).**

"**Vad är det här för nåt?" frågade Harry och höll upp ett paket med chokladgrodor. "Det är inte grodor på **_**riktigt**_**, va?" Det började kännas som om ingenting skulle förvåna honom längre.**

"**Nej" sade Ron "Men titta efter vad det är för ett kort, jag har inte nån Agrippa." **

"**Va?"**

"**Nej visst, det kan du förstå inte veta, det finns kort inuti chokladgrodorna, förstår du som man samlar på – berömda häxor och trollkarlar. Jag har ungefär fem hundra, men jag har inte Agrippa eller Ptolemaios."**

**Harry vecklade upp papperet på sin chokladgroda och plockade ut kortet. Det visade ansiktet på en man. Han bar halvmånformade glasögon, hade en lång krokig näsa och böljande silverfärgat hår och skägg och silvriga mustascher. Under bilden stod namnet **_**Albus Dumbledore**_**.**

"**Så de**_** här **_**är Dumbledore!" sade Harry**

"**Kom inte och säg att du aldrig har hört talas om Dumbledore!" sade Ron. "Kan jag ta en groda? Jag kanske får Agrippa – tack…"**

**Harry vände på sitt kort och läste:**

_**Albus Dumbledore, **_

_**Nuvarande rektor för Hogwarts, Dumbledore, av måna ansedd som den största trollkarlen i modern tid, är särskilt berömd för sin seger över den onda trollkarlen Grindelwald 1945, för upptäckten av de tolv användningssätten av drakblod och verket om alkemi i samarbete med kollegan Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore tycker om kammarmusik och bowling med tio käglor.**_

"Jag har läst om Nicolas Flamel" sa Lily och såg på Remus som nickade.

"Var det inte han som hade tillverkat en vises sten" sa Remus och såg på bokens titel.

"vad är de Vises sten för något" sa Sirius och såg på dem.

"Du kommer säkert få veta det men jag gillar inte tanken på det" sa Lily och såg på Remus som nickade.

**Harry vände fram andra sidan av kortet igen och såg till sin förvåning att Dumbledore ansikte hade försvunnit.**

"**Han är borta!"**

"**Ja, du kan ju inte vänta dig att han skall hålla till här hela dan" sade Ron "Han kommer tillbaka. Nej, jag fick Morgana igen och jag har redan sex kort med henne på… Vill du ha det? Du kan börja samla."**

**Rons blick vandrade i väg mot högen med chokladgrodor som väntade på att vecklas upp ur sina höljen.**

"**Varsågod och ta för dig" sade Harry "Fast i mugglarvärlden, förstår du, där stannar folk kvar på fotografierna."**

"**Gör de? Va, Rör de inte på sig alls?" Ron lät häpen. "Vad **_**Konstigt**_**!"**

**Harry stirrade då Dumbledore smög sig tillbaka in i bilden på hans kort och gav honom ett litet leende. Ron var mer intresserad av att äta grodorna än att titta på korten med berömda häxor och trollkarlar, men Harry kunde inte ta ögonen ifrån dem. Snart hade han inte bara Dumbledore och Morgana utan också Hengist av Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Kirke, Paracelsus och Merlin.**

"Det är ingen dålig början" sa Remus och såg på Sirius som nickade de båda hade samlat länge.

"Tror ni han får en bra blandning av Bertie Botts bönor i alla smaker" sa James och såg på dem.

"Jag tror inte han kommer äta alla" sa Lily och sträckte ut bena framför sig.

**Han slet till sist blicken från druidprästinnan Cliodna, som kliade sig på nasan, och öppnade en påse Bertie Botts bönor i alla smaker.**

"**Du måste se upp med de där" varnade Ron "När de säger alla smaker, så **_**menar **_**de det verkligen – du får alla de vanliga, du vet, som choklad och pepparmint och marmeladsmak, men du kan också få spenat och lever och komage. George tror att han fick en med snorgubbesmak en gång."**

**Ron tog en grön böna, tittade noga på den och bet i ett hörn. **

"**Bläää… ser du? Brysselkål."**

"Jag hatar Brysselkål" sa Lily och ryste, hon mindes sina första bönor.

"Lily du är inte ensam att hata dem" sa Remus och kände sig glad över att inte vara ensam med det.

**Det var trevligt att sitta där och äta bönor i alla smaker. De som Harry fick smakade rostat bröd, kokos, vita böner i tomatsås, jordgubbar, curry, gräs, kaffe, sardiner, och han var till och med modig nog att knapra av änden på en konstig grå böna som Ron inte ville röra och som visade sig vara peppar.**

**Landskapet som nu flög förbi fönstret blev allt vildare. De prydliga fälten var borta. Nu syntes skogar, slingrade floder och mörkgröna kullar.**

"tänk att det var sista året som vi åkte till Hogwarts" sa James och såg på dem och det satt tysta en stund.

**Det hördes en knackning på dörren till deras kupé och pojken med det runda ansiktet som Harry hade passerat på perrong nio och tre kvart kom in. Han såg gråtfärdig ut.**

"**Förlåt" sade Han "men har ni sett en padda nånstans?"**

**När de skakade på huvudet, gnällde han:**

"**Jag har tappat bort honom! Han smiter ifrån mig hela tiden!"**

"**Han dyker säkert upp" sade Harry.**

"**Jaa" sade pojken olyckligt "Ja, om ni ser honom…" han försvann därifrån.**

"**Fattar inte varför han är så bekymrad" sade Ron. "O, jag hade haft med mig en padda skulle jag tappa bort den så fort jag kunde. Fast jag tog förstås med mig Scabbers, så jag kan ingenting säga" Råttan snusade fortfarande i Rons knä.**

"Vet ni vad" Sa Sirius helt plötsligt och såg på de andra.

"Nej vad är det nu du har kommit på" sa Lily och började massera sina tinningar hur skulle hon stå ut sju böcker med att han avbröt dem för ingenting.

"Det där påminner mig om Peter" sa Sirius och de alla stirrade på honom, Lily som inte kände till deras hemlighet, höjde ögonbrynen.

"Peter är expert på att sova överallt" sa James snabbt och gav Sirius en hård blick, han ville inte behöva förklara för Lily än. Lily skakade på huvudet.

"**Han kunde ha dött utan att nån märkte nån skillnad" sade Ron upprört. "Jag försökte förvandla honom till gul i går för att göra honom mer intressant, men förtrollningen fungerade inte. Jag ska visa dig, titta här…"**

**Han grävde runt i sin koffert och drog fram en stav som såg väldigt sliten ut. Den hade stora hack här och var och var någonting vitt glittrade i änden.**

"**Enhörningshåret håller nästan på att sticka fram. Hur som helst…"**

**Han hade just höjt trollstaven när kupédörren gled upp igen. Pojken som hade förlorat sin padda var tillbaka, men den här gången hade han en flicka med sig. Hon var redan iförd sin nya Hogwartsklädnad.**

"**Har nån sett en Padda? Neville har tappat bort en" sade ho. Hon lät dominerande på rösten, hade massor med yvigt brunt hår och ganska stora framtänder.**

"**vi har redan talat om för honom att vi inte har sett den" sa Ron men flickan lyssnade inte, hon tittade intensivt på staven i hans hand.**

"**Å, håller du på att trolla? Får vi höra då"**

**Hon satte sig ner. Ron såg häpen ut.**

"**Ähum… som du vill."**

**Han harklade sig.**

"**Tusensköna, solsken, fina lena smör, denna dumma feta råtta gul nu gör."**

James och Sirius låg på golvet och skrattade, de låg och log på marken.

"Killar" sa Lily och såg på dem.

"Vad men att han gick på det där" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som stirrade på honom.

"Sirius, James det där är inte roligt" sa Lily och såg på dem.

"förlåt men det var något som alla ren-blodiga gör emot deras barn, jag råka åt för det men James och Remus hindrade mig" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som såg förvånad på dem.

"standar skämt Lily" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade. Hon gillade det inte men det var något alla hade någon gång råkat ut för.

**Han svängde med staven, men ingenting hade. Scabbers förblev grå och djupt insomnad.**

"**Är du säker på att det där är en riktig trollformel?" sade flickan. "Den är ju inte särskilt bra eller hur? Jag har prövat ett par enkla trollformler bara för övnings skull och alltsammans har fungerat för mig. Ingen i min familj har några som helst magiska krafter, så det var en jättestor överraskning när jag fick mitt brev, men jag blev jätteglad förstås, för det är ju den allra bästa trolldomsskolan som finns, har jag hört – jag har förstås lärt mig alla våra kursböcker utantill, hoppas bara att det ska räcka – jag är förresten Hermione Granger, vilka är ni?" allt det här sade hon väldigt fort.**

"låter som hon är värre än Remus" sa Sirius och såg på Remus som stirrade på honom.

"men det kan vara så att hon inte har haft vänner eller att hon har bra vänner" sa Lily och såg på dem.

"**Jag är Ron Weasley" muttrade Ron.**

"**Harry Potter" sade Harry.**

"**Är det verkligen du?" sade Hermione. "Jag vet förstås allt om dig – jag skaffade några extra böcker till bakgrundsläsning, och du står i **_**Den moderna magins historia **_**och **_**Svartkonsternas uppgång och fall **_**och i**_** Nittonhundratalets största händelser inom trollkarlsvärlden."**_

"**Gör jag?" sade Harry och kände sig förvirrad.**

"**Milda makter, visste du inte det, jag skall då ha tagit reda på allt jag kunde om jag hade varit du" sade Hermione. "Vet nån av er vilket elevhem ni ska tillhöra? Jag har frågat runt lite grann och jag hoppas jag hamnar i Gryffindor, det låter absolut bäst, jag har hört att Dumbledore själv var elev där, men Ravenclaw skulle nog inte vara så dumt det heller… Hur som helst är det bäst att vi går och letar efter Nevilles padda. Ni båda borde byta kläder för jag tror vi är framme snart"**

**Och hon gick sin väg och tog med sig pojken som hade förlorat sin padda.**

"**Vilket elevhem jag än ska tillhöra, så hoppas jag att hon inte hör till samma" sade Ron. Han slängde ner sin trollstav i kofferten igen. "En sån idiotisk trollformel – George gav den till mig, han visste säkert att den inte dög nånting till."**

"**Vilket elevhem hör dina bröder till?" frågade Harry.**

"**Gryffindor" sade Ron. Dysterheten tycktes falla över honom igen. "Mamma och Pappa tillhörde också det elevhemmet. Jag vet inte vad de skulle säga om jag inte gör det. Jag tror faktiskt inte Ravenclaw skulle vara så illa men tänk om jag hamnar i Slytherin"**

"**Är det det elevhemmet som Vol… Jag menar Du-vet-vem tillhörde?"**

"**Just det" sade Ron. Han slängde sig bakåt i sätet med ett nedslaget uttryck i ansiktet.**

"**Vet du, jag tycker att Scabbers morrhår är lite ljusare i ändarna" sade Harry i ett försökt att avleda Rons tankar från elevhem. "Vad gör förresten dina äldsta bröder nu när de har lämnat skolan?"**

**Harry undrade vad trollkarlar sysslade med när de väl hade slutat skolan.**

"**Charlie är i Rumänien och studerar Drakar och Bil är i Afrika och arbetar med nånting för Gringotts" sade Ron.**

"**Har du hört om Gringotts? Det har stått massor om det i **_**The Daliy Prophet**_**, men du får väl inte den hos mugglarna – några försökte råna ett säkerhetsvalv."**

**Harry stirrade. **

"**Är det sant? Vad hände med dem?"**

"**Ingenting, det är därför som det är en så stor nyhet. Man har inte fått fast dem. Pappa säger att det måste ha varit en mäktig ond trollkarl som kunde överlista Gringotts, men man tror inte att de tog nånting, det är det som är det konstiga. Det är klart att alla blir skrämda när nånting sånt här händer ifall Du-vet-vem skulle ligga bakom det."**

"men han var ju borta" sa Sirius och såg på boken, hur kunde de nu tala som om han var tillbaka, James såg på boken han med.

"nja, det som sas var att ingen viste riktigt vad som hade hänt" sa James och såg på boken.

"jag tror vi kommer få veta" sa Remus och såg på Lily som tog upp den sista boken.

"Jag tror att den här boken kommer berätta de sista vi behöver veta" sa Lily och lät dem läsa titeln på böckerna.

"Jag har försökt att läsa dem, men det har samma förtrollning som albumet" sa Lily och rodnade.

"lika bra att vi läser dem i ordning" sa Sirius som de andra som nickade.

**Harry funderade tyst fram och tillbaka på nyheten. Han började få en stickande känsla av rädsla varenda gång Du-vet-vem nämndes. Han antog att allt det här ingick när man trädde in i den magiska världen, men de skulle ha varit betydligt angenämare att säga "Voldemort" utan att bekymra sig.**

"det är ju skönt att han inte vill säga Du-vet-vem" sa James som alltid hade hatat det där sättet.

"**Vilka är med i ert Quidditchlag?" frågade Ron.**

"**Ähum… jag känner inte några" erkände Harry.**

"**Va?" Ron såg förbluffad ut. "Å, vänta bara, det är det bästa spelet i världen" och han satte i gång att förklara allt om de fyra bollarna och de sju spelarnas placering, beskrev berömda matcher han hade varit på tillsammans med sina bröder och kvasten han gärna ville köpa om han hade pengar. Han höll just på att gå igenom de finare poängerna med spelet för Harry när kupédörren sköts upp ytterligare en gång, men det var inte Neville, pojken som hade förlorat sin padda eller Hermione Granger den här gången.**

**Tre pojkar steg in och Harry kände omedelbart igen den i mitten: det var den bleke pojken från madam Malkins klädbutik. Han tittade på Harry med betydligt större intresse än han hade visat borta i Diagongränden.**

"**Är det sant?" sade han. "Alla i tåget säger att Harry Potter sitter i den här kupén. Det är alltså du?"**

"det låter verkligen som En Malfoy" sa James och stirrade på boken.

"**Ja" sade Harry.**

**Han betraktade de andra pojkarna. Båda två var tjocka och satta och såg oerhört elaka ut. Där de stod på var sin sida om den bleke pojken såg de ut som livvakter.**

"**Ja det här är Crabbe och det här är Goyle" sade den bleke pojken vårdslöst då han märkte vart Harry tittade. "Och jag heter Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"**

"Det är inte sant" mumlade Lily och höll hårt i boken.

"Jag sa ju att det var en Malfoy" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som skakade på huvudet. Lily drog ett andetag och fortsatte läsa.

**Ron gav ifrån sig en lätt hostning som kunde ha dolt en fnissning. Draco Malfoy såg på honom.**

"**Du tycker kanske att mitt namn är lustigt? Vem du är behöver man i varje fall inte fråga. Pappa talade om för mig att alla Weasley har rött hår, fräknar och flera barn än de har råd med." Han vände sig till Harry igen.**

"**Du kommer snart att upptäcka att vissa trollkarlsfamiljer är bättre än andra, Potter."**

Lily händer darrade hon hade hatat Malfoy länge, men hon hatade att de som ansåg att det var bättre.

"Lily lugna ner dig" sa Remus och la en hand på Lilys axel, James försökte ta boken ur hennes händer.

"nej jag skall läsa detta" sa hon.

"**Du måste se till att du inte skaffar vänner av fel stort. Jag kan hjälpa dig med det"**

**Han höll fram handen för att skaka Harrys, men Harry tog den inte.**

"**Tack, men jag tror att jag alldeles själv kan se vilka som är av fel sort" sade han kyligt.**

**Draco Malfoy blev inte röd, men en skär skiftning visade sig på hans bleka kinder.**

"**Jag skulle vara försiktig om jag var du Potter" sade han släpigt. "Om du inte är lite hövligare kommer du att gå samma väg som dina föräldrar."**

"Sirius" utbrast James och försökte fånga Lily som var på väg emot dörren.

Lily gjorde allt för att ta sig ut ur rummet, men Sirius och James båda var duktiga att hålla henne kvar.

"SIRIUS flytta på dig" skrek Lily och såg på Sirius om stod framför dörren.

"Lily lugna ner dig, vi skall läsa böckerna först innan du får lov att döda honom" sa James och försökte lunga ner Lily.

Remus såg på boken och sedan såg han på ljuset som flimrade till och en ny lapp kom ner.

Remus tog upp den och skrattade.

"Sirius låt henne försöka" sa Remus och såg hur hans båda vänner stirrade på honom.

"Vad är det nu" fräste Lily och såg på lappen som Remus höll i.

_Till Lily och marodörerna._

_Jag kan säga med säkerhet att ingen av er kommer kunna lämna rummet i vredesmod, ni kan tacka Professor McGonagall för hjälpen, för dessa förhäxningar och förtrollningar. Så låt Lily försöka ta sig ut ur rummet._

_Er vän._

Lily stirrade på lappen och satte sig ner.

"Hur kan hon ha stängt in oss," Lily och såg på brevet.

"Tydligen så kan hon göra det" sade James.

"okej vi fortsätter och läser" sa Lily och tog upp boken igen.

"**De visste inte heller vad som var bra för dem. Om du drar omkring med slödder som Weasleys och den där Hagrid kommer det att färga av sig på dig."**

**Båda Harry och Ron reste sig upp. Rons ansikte var lika rött som hans hår.**

"**Säg om det där" sade han.**

"**Jaså, nu tänker slåss med oss, va?" hånlog Malfoy.**

"**Ja, om ni inte ger er iväg härifrån med detsamma" sade Harry morskare än han kände sig, för Crabbe och Goyle var mycket större än både han och Ron.**

"**Men vi har ingen lust att ge oss i väg eller hur, grabbar? Vi har ätit upp all vår mat och ni verkar fortfarande ha en del kvar."**

**Goyle sträckte sig efter chokladgrodorna bredvid Ron – Ron tog ett språng framåt, men innan han hade så mycket som petat på Goyle, gav Goyle ifrån sig ett fruktansvärt tjut. Råttan Scabbers hängde från hans finger, med de vassa små tänderna djupt begravda i Goyles knoge – Crabbe och Malfoy backade undan medan Goyle vrålande svängde runt, runt med Scabbers, och när Scabbers till slut flög av fingret och slog i fönstret, försvann de alla tre samtidigt. Kanske de trodde att det fanns flera råttor på lur bland godsakerna eller kanske de hade hört steg, för en sekund senare stod Hermione Granger inne i kupén.**

"**Vad har ni haft för er här?" sade hon och tittade på godiset som låg utspritt över hela golvet och Ron som lyfte upp Scabbers i svansen.**

"**Jag tror att han har tuppat av efter smällen han fick" sade Ron till Harry. Han tittade närmare på Scabbers. "Nej, jag kan inte tro det, han har somnat igen."**

**Och det hade han.**

"**Har du träffat Malfoy förut?"**

**Harry berättade om deras möte i Diagongränden.**

"**Jag har hört talas om hans familj" sade Ron Bistert. "De var bland de första som kom tillbaka till våran sida efter att Du-vet-vem hade försvunnit. Sa att de hade blivit förhäxade. Min pappa tror inte att på det. Han säger att Malfoys pappa inte behövde nån förevändning för att gå över till Den mörka sidan." Han vände sig till Hermione. "Kan vi göra nånting för dig?"**

"**Det är bäst ni skyndar er att ta på era klädnader, jag har just varit längst fram i tåget för att fråga föraren och han säger att vi är nästan framme. Ni har väl inte slagits? Ni kommer att sitta illa till innan vi ens kommer dit!"**

"**Scabbers har slagits, inte vi" sade Ron och gjorde en grimas åt henne. "Skulle du vilja vara vänlig och lämna oss medan vi klär om?"**

"**Visst, jag kom bara in hit för att folk uppför sig väldigt barnsligt och rusar fram och tillbaka i korridorerna" sade Hermione med överlägsen röst "Och du är förresten smutsig på näsan, vet du om det?"**

"Gud vad hon är dryg" sa Sirius lågt och såg på dem.

"Sirius" sa Lily och stirrade på honom.

**Ron blängde på henne då hon gick. Harry kikade ut genom fönstret. Det började bli mörkt. Han kunde se berg och skog under en djupröd himmel. Tåget verkade mycket riktigt sakta farten. Han och Ron tog av sig jackorna och drog på sin långa svarta klädnader. Rons var lite för kort för honom, man kunde se hans gymnastikskor under den.**

**En röst ekade genom tåget:**

"**Vi kommer fram till Hogwarts om fem minuter. Vill ni vara så vänliga att lämna ert bagage på tåget, det transporteras för sig till skolan." Harrys mage drog ihop sig till en knut av nervositet och han såg att Ron såg blek ut under fräknarna. De proppade fickorna fulla med det sista av godiset och slöt sig till skaran som trängdes i korridoren.**

**Tåget saktade in och stannade slutligen. Folk banade sig fram mot dörren och ut på en liten, mörk perrong. Harry huttrade i den kalla nattluften. Sedan kom en lykta guppande över huvudet på eleverna och Harry hörde en välbekant röst:**

"**Förstaårselever hitåt! E allt som de ska, Harry?"**

**Hagrids stora håriga ansikte log strålande mot honom över havet av huvud.**

"**Kom me här, följ efter mej – nåra fler förstaåringar? Se opp var ni går nu! Förstaårselever följer efter mej!"**

**Snavande och halkande följde de efter Hagrid nerför något som verkade vara en brant, smal stig. Det var så mörkt på båda sidorna om dem att Harry tänkte att det måste finnas tjocka träd där. Ingen sade just något. Neville, pojken som ideligen tappade bort sin padda, snörvlade till ett par gånger.**

"**Nu får strax se er första skymt av Hogwarts" ropade Hagrid över axeln, "bara runt kröken här"**

"Jag minns första gången jag fick se Hogwarts" sa Lily och såg på killarna som log åt sina minnen.

"Jo det är ganska kul första året" sa James och såg hur Remus stönade.

**Det hörde ett högljutt "Ååååå!"**

**Den smala stigen hade plötsligt mynnat ut vid kanten av en väldig svart sjö. På toppen av en hög klippa på andra sidan med fönster som gnistrade mot den stjärnbeströdda himlen, reste sig ett väldigt slott med många tinnar och torn. **

"**Inte fler än Fyra i varje båt!" ropade Hagrid som hade en båt för sig själv "Då så – FRAMÅT!"**

**Och flottan med småbåtar satte sig i rörelse, alla samtidigt, och led över sjön som var slät som glas. Alla satt tysta och stirrade upp mot det väldiga slottet ovanför. Det tornade upp sig över dem medan de fördes allt närmare klippan där slottet stod.**

"**Ner me huvet!" vrålade Hagrid då de första båtarna nådde fram till klippan; **

"ärligt talat hur kunde ni missa det" sa Lily som just mindes att James och Sirius och några andra hade hamnat i vattnet.

"Det var James och Sirius, som ville undersöka vad som hände om man inte dukade" sa Remus och såg på dem.

"Och det var ganska kul" sa James och såg på Lily som skakade på huvudet.

**De böjde allesammans på huvudet och de små båtarna förde dem igenom en ridå av järnek som dolde en bred öppning i klipphyllan. De gled fram genom en mörk tunnel, som verkade föra dem rakt under slottet, tills de kom fram till en sorts underjordisk hamn, där de kravlade sig ur båtarna upp på klipporna och småstenar.**

"**Hörru du där! E de här din padda?" sade Hagrid som kontrollerade båtarna då folk klev ur dem.**

"**Trevor!" skrek Neville glädjestrålande och höll fram händerna. Sedan klättrade de uppför en gång i klippan efter Hagrids lykta och kom till sist ut på slätt fuktigt gräs alldeles i skuggan av slottet. De gick upp för en stentrappa och skockade sig runt den enorma porten av ek. **

"**E alla här? Du där, har du din padda kvar?"**

**Hagrid höjde en jättelik näve och knackade tre gånger på slottsporten.**

James såg på Lily när hon höjde blicken, Sirius satte sig upp och såg på henne.

"Lily du kan inte bara sluta så där" sa Sirius och såg på henne.

"Jo för kapitlet är slut" sa Lily och räckte över boken till Sirius som suckade tog emot de.

"okej jag skall läsa" sa Sirius och såg på det andra som satte sig bekvämt. Lily satte sig för att äta lite.


	8. Sorteringshatten

Sirius såg på boken och log när han såg namnet på kapitlet.

"okej nu får vi veta om Lily eller om vi har rätt James" sa Sirius och såg på James som satte sig rakare upp.

**Kapitel 7. Sorteringshatten**

**Porten öppnade genast. Där stod en lång, svarthårig häxa i en smaragdgrön klädnad. Hon hade ett mycket strängt ansikte och Harrys första tanke var att det här var inte någon som man satte sig upp mot.**

"**Förstaårseleverna, professor McGonagall" sade Hagrid.**

"**Tack Hagrid. Jag för dem vidare härifrån"**

**Hon sköt upp porten på vid gavel. Entréhallen var så stor att hela Dursleys hus hade kunnat få rum i den. Stenväggarna lystes upp av flammande facklor precis som Gringotts, taket var för högt för att man ens skulle kunna urskilja det, och en ståtlig marmortrappa mittemot dem ledde upp till de övre våningarna.**

**De följde efter professor McGonagall över det stenlagda golvet. Harry kunde höra surret av hundratals röster från en dörröppning till vänster – resten av skolan måste redan vara här – men professor McGonagall visade in förstaårseleverna i ett tomt litet rum intill hallen. De trängde in sig där, stod lite närmare varandra än de annars skulle ha gjort och kikade sig nervöst omkring.**

"**Välkomna till Hogwarts" sade Professor McGonagall. "Banketten inför terminsstarten börjar alldeles strax, men innan ni intar era platser i stora salen, ska ni sorteras in i era elevhem. Sorteringen är en mycket viktig ceremoni, därför att så länge ni är här kommer ert elevhem att vara ungefär som en familj för er inom Hogwarts väggar. Ni kommer ha lektioner tillsammans med de övriga i ert hem, sova i hemmets sovsal."**

"Eller smyga ut för att sno mat i köket" sa Sirius och såg på James som log.

"Eller ställa till bus" sa James och såg på sin vän.

"Vara i biblioteket" sa Lily och såg på Remus som nickade.

"**Och tillbringa er lediga tid i hemmets uppehållsrum. De fyra elevhemmen heter Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw och Slytherin. Varje hem har sin egen förnämliga historia och var och ett av dem har frambringat berömda häxor och trollkarlar. Under er tid som elever här på Hogwarts kommer era framgångar att vinna poäng åt ert elevhem, medan däremot alla er brott mot reglerna får det att förlora poäng. I slutet av året belönas det hem som har flest poäng med elevhemspokalen – en stor ära. Jag hoppas att ni var och en ska bli till heder för det hem ni tillhör, vilket det än blir. Sorteringsceremonin äger rum om ett par minuter inför alla övriga i skolan. Jag förslår att ni allesammans snyggar till er så mycket ni kan medan ni väntar"**

**Hennes blick dröjde en kort sekund vid Nevilles mantel som satt fastknäppt under hans vänstra öra, och på Rons smutsiga näsa. Harry försökte nervöst släta till håret.**

"Han kommer nog lära sig med åren" sa Sirius och sänkte boken och såg på James som drog en hand genom hans egna hår.

"**Jag kommer tillbaka när vi är färdiga att ta emot er" sade professor McGonagall. "Var snäll och vänta här tyst och stilla."**

**Hon lämnade rummet. Harry svalde.**

"**Exakt hur går det till att sortera in oss i elevhem?" frågade han Ron.**

"**Nåt slags prov, tror jag. Fred sa att det gör väldigt ont, men jag tror han skojade."**

**Harrys hjärta hoppade nästan ur bröstet på honom. Ett prov? Inför hela skolan? Men han kunde inga trollkonster än – vad i all världen skulle han bli tvungen att göra? Han hade inte väntat sig någonting sådant här i samma stund de anlände. Han tittade sig ängsligt omkring och märkte att alla andra också såg skräckslagna ut. Ingen sade just någonting utom Hermione Granger, som viskade mycket fort om alla trollformler hon hade lärt sig och undrade vilken hon skulle behöva. Harry ansträngde sig hårt för att inte lyssna på henne. Han hade aldrig varit nervösare, aldrig, inte ens den gången han kom hem till Dursleys med en rapport från skolan om att han på något vis hade förvandlat sin lärares hår blått. Han höll ögonen fästa på dörren. Vilket ögonblick som helst nu skulle professor McGonagall kommer tillbaka och föra honom till hans undergång.**

**Sedan hände något som fick honom att hoppa högt upp i luften – flera stycken bakom honom började skrika.**

"**Vad i hela…?"**

**Han flämtade till. Och det gjorde alla runt omkring honom också. Ett tjugotal spöken hade just kommit inströmmande genom väggen längst bak. Pärlvita och lätt genomskinliga gled de genom rummet medan de pratade med varandra utan att kasta så mycket som en blick på förstaårseleverna. De verkade gräla. Ett av dem som såg ut som en tjock liten munk sade just:**

"**Förlåta och glömma, tyckte jag, vi borde ge honom en ny chans…"**

"**Min kära munkbroder, har vi inte gett Peeves alla chanser han förtjänar? Han ger oss allesammans dåligt rykte och ni vet att han inte ens är ett riktigt spöka – vad gör ni här förresten?"**

"jag tror att Peeves måste ha blivit så mycket värre" sa James och såg på boken, visserligen var Peeves inte så hemsk nu.

"Ja men Peeves lyssnar på er" sa Lily och såg på dem.

"Inte på mig" sa Remus och rodnade.

"jo om du är med oss" sa Sirius och såg på Remus som rodnade lite.

**Ett spöke som bar pipkrage och åtsittande byxor hade plötsligt lagt märket till förstaårseleverna. **

**Ingen svarade.**

"**Nya elever" sade Tjocke Munkbrodern och log brett mot dem allesammans. "Ni väntar väl på att bli sorterade antar jag?"**

**Några nickade stumt.**

"**Hoppas få ser er i Hufflepuff!" sade Munkbrodern "Mitt gamla elevhem."**

"**Raska på och kom med nu" sade en skarp röst "Sorteringsceremonin ska just börja."**

**Professor McGonagall var tillbaka. Ett i taget svävade spökena bort genom väggen mitt emot.**

"**Ställ upp er på led" sade professor McGonagall till förstaårseleverna, "Och följ mig."**

**Harry som tyckte det kändes som om hans ben på något mystiskt sätt hade förvandlats till bly, föll in i ledet efter en pojke med sandfärgat hår, med Ron bakom sig, och de tågade ut ur rummet, tillbaka tvärs över hallen och genom ett par dubbeldörrar in i stora salen. Harry hade aldrig ens kunnat föreställa sig en sådan förunderlig och praktfull plats. Den var upplyst av tusentals och åter tusentals levande ljus som svävade uppe i luften över fyra långa bord, där resten av eleverna satt. Borden var dukade med glänsande guldtallrikar och guldbägare. Längs upp stod ytterligare ett långt bort där lärarna satt. Professor McGonagall ledde fram förstaårseleverna dig, så att de kom att stanna på led öga mot öga med de andra eleverna och med lärarna bakom sig. De hundratals ansikten som stirrade på dem såg ut som bleka lyktor i det fladdrande skenet från ljusen. Fläckvis utspridda här och där bland eleverna lyste spökena som matt silver. Mest för att undvika alla de stirrade ögonen tittade Harry uppåt och såg ett sammetsliknande svart tak översållat med stjärnor. Han hörde Hermione viska:**

"**Det är förtrollat, så att de skall se ut som himlen utanför. Jag läste om det i **_**Hogwarts en historisk beskrivning**_**."**

"Tror ni hon har läst igenom hela biblioteket" sa Sirius och såg på det andra som skakade på huvudet.

"Nej" sa Remus och såg på Lily som nickade hon med.

"Jag tror inte de har haft tid till det" sa Lily och såg på Sirius som valde att börja läsa igen.

**Det var svårt att tro att det fanns ett tak dör över huvud taget och att stora salen inte helt enkelt öppnade sig mot himlen. Harry tittade hastigt ner igen då professor McGonagall tyst placerade en fyrbent pall framför förstaårseleverna. Ovanpå pallen ställde hon en spetsig trollkarlshatt. Hatten var lagad och nött och förfärligt smutsig.**

"Jag tror inte har tvättat den sen vi gjorde det eller vad tror du Tramptass" Sa James och såg på sina två vänner, Lily som bara hade hört talas om händelsen såg på dem.

"Vad den behövde tvättas" sa Remus och såg på Lily som log och skakade på huvudet.

**Moster Petunia skulle inte ha släppt den innanför sina väggar.**

"NEJ" sa Lily när hon såg att både James och Sirius höll på att öppna munnen.

"Nej, vad ni än tänkte så skall vi inte utsätta våran sorteringshatt för det" sa Lily och killarna lugnade sig.

"Jag vill gärna att våran hatt kommer finnas kvar" sa Lily och såg hur det lugnade ner sig.

"Okej men något måste vi göra" sa James och såg hur Lily nickade.

**Kanske de måste försöka trolla fram en kanin ur den, tänkte Harry uppjagat, det verkade vara den sortens hatt – och eftersom han märkte att alla i salen nu stirrade på hatten, stirrade även han på den. Under ett par ögonblick rådde det fullständig tystnad. Sedan ryckte hatten till. En lång reva nära brättet öppnades på vid gavel som en mun – och hatten började sjunga:**

"Nej" utbrast både James och Remus och de båda slet boken från honom.

"får inte jag sjunga" sa Sirius och såg på James som stirrade på honom.

"Nej det räcker med att vi måste höra dig på skolsången" sa James och nickade åt Remus att läsa.

"jag läser sången jag sjunger inte" sa Remus och såg på James som nickade och Lily som bara stirrade på dem.

_**Ni tycker kanske inte jag är vacker.**_

_**Men döm ej efter vad ni ser i dag. **_

_**Jag lovar äta upp mig själv om ni. **_

_**Kan finna någon hatt mer klok än jag.**_

_**Behåll ni gärna era svarta plommonstop,**_

_**Och era höga hattar som ser fina ut**_

_**För jag är Hogwartshatten som Sorterar**_

_**Och därför slår jag alla andra utan prut.**_

_**Det finns ej något dolt i era tankar**_

_**Som inte genast jag kan uppenbara,**_

_**Sätt mig på huvudet, och jag skall säga**_

_**I vilket hem ni helst bör vara.**_

_**Ni kanske passar bäst i Gryffindor,**_

_**Där folk med mod i bröstet lever.**_

_**Vars djärvhet, kraft och tapperhet**_

_**Dem skiljer ut från mängden av elever;**_

_**Ni kanske hemma hör i Hufflepuff,**_

_**Där rättvisa och sanning styr.**_

_**Ja, Hufflepuffarna är trogna och lojala**_

_**Och aldrig någon möda skyr;**_

_**Måhända är ert hem det visa Ravenclaw, **_

_**Ty den som lärd och kvicktänkt är**_

_**Och har ett gott och klart förstånd**_

_**Skall alltid sina likar finna där;**_

_**Eller måhända ni i Slytherin**_

_**Skall era sanna vänner finna**_

_**Där sluga rävar nyttjar alla knep**_

_**Att sina mål och syften vinna.**_

_**Så sätt nu hatten på! Förfäras ej!**_

_**Grips ej av frossa! Ty jag kan lova **_

_**Att (fast jag inga har) ni är i säkra händer,**_

_**För jag, jag är Hatt Med Tankegåva!**_

"det är en mycket gladare sång än de vi fick" sa James och såg på boken.

"James de befinner sig inte på randen till krig" sa Lily och såg på killarna som nickade.

"så Sirius nu får du fortsätta" sa Remus och lämnade tillbaka boken.

"okej" sa Sirius surt och tog boken.

**Hela salen bröt ut i smattrande applåder då hatten avslutade sin sång. Den bugade för vart av ett av det fyra borden och blev sedan alldeles stilla igen. **

"**Så det enda vi behöver göra är att prova hatten!" viskade Ron till Harry. "Jag ska döda Fred, han höll på och dillade om att slåss mot ett troll."**

**Harry log svagt. Ja, att prova en hatt var mycket bättre än att behöva utföra en trollkonst, men han önskade ändå att de kunde fått prova den utan att alla tittade på. Hatten verkade begära en hel del; för ögonblicket kände sig Harry varken modig eller kvicktänkt eller någonting alls åt det hållet. Om bara hatten hade nämnt ett elevhem för folk som kände sig lite illa till mods, skulle det ha varit det rätta för honom.**

**Professor McGonagall steg nu fram med en lång pergamentrulle i handen.**

"**När jag ropar upp ert namn, sätter ni på er hatten och slår er ner på pallen för att bli sorterad" sade hon "Hannah Abbott!"**

**En flicka med rosigt ansikte och blonda råttsvansar snubblade fram ur ledet, tog på sig hatten, som föll rakt ner över ögonen på henne, och satte sig på pallen. Ett ögonblicks paus…**

"**Hufflepuff!" ropade Hatten.**

**Hufflerpuffarna vid bordet till höger jublade och klappade händerna då Hanna gick och satte sig hos dem. Harry såg att Tjocke Munkbroderns spöke vinkade glatt till henne.**

"**Susen Bones!"**

"**Hufflepuff!" ropade Hatten igen, och Susan skuttade i väg och satte sig bredvid Hannah.**

"**Terry Boot!"**

"**Ravenclaw!"**

**Bord nummer två från vänster applåderade den här gången; flera medlemmar i Ravenclaw reste sig upp och skakade hand med Terry då han slöt sig till dem.**

**Mandy Brocklehurst kom också till Ravenclaw men Lavender Brown blev den första nya Gryffindoraren och bordet längst bort till Vänster bröt ut i vilda hejarop; Harry kunde se hur Rons Tvillingbröder busvisslade.**

**Efter dem kom Millicent Bulstrode som hamnade i Slytherin. Kanske det var inbillning från Harry sida, efter allt hade hört om Slytherin, men han tyckte de såg ut att vara en otrevlig skara.**

"Tror det har blivit värre i Slytherin" sa James och såg på Sirius som verkade nickade.

"Vad menar du" sa Lily och såg på honom, hon undrade vad han tänkte på.

"Lily du vet att nu har det åtminstone lite stil på Slytherin eleverna" sa Sirius och såg hur Lily släppte det.

**Han började känna sig illamående nu. Han kom ihåg hur han hade valts ut till tävlingslagen under idrottslektionerna i sin gamla skola. Han hade alltid alts sist inte för att han inte död, utan för att ingen ville att Dudley skulle tro att de gillade honom.**

"det är ju hemskt, jag skall se till att han aldrig kommer dit" utbrast Lily och kände hur det brann i hennes kinder.

"Lily vi läser för att det inte skall hända" sa James och drog ner henne i hans knä igen.

"Jag vet, men jag känner mig såg arg på dem" sa Lily och såg på James som smekte hennes rygg.

"**Justin Finch-Fletchley!"**

"**Hufflepuff!"**

**Ibland, lade Harry märke till, ropade Hatten ur elevhemmet med en gång, men andra gånger tog det en liten stund för den att avgöra saken. Seamus Finnigan, den sandhårige pojken närmaste Harry i ledet, satte nästan en hel minut på pallen innan hatten förklarade honom vara en Gryffindorare.**

"**Hermione Granger!"**

**Hermione nästan sprang fram till pallen och drog ivrigt ner hatten över huvudet.**

"**Gryffindor!" ropade Hatten. Ron stönade.**

**En hemsk tanke slog Harry, så som hemska tankar alltid gör när man är väldigt nervös. Tänk om han inte blev vald över huvud taget?**

"skulle aldrig hända" sa Lily och fick genast två killar som vrål stirrade på henne och Remus som höjde ögonbrynet och såg på henne.

"Hur vet du det" sa Remus och såg på henne.

"Jag frågade faktiskt både Professor McGonagall och professor Dumbledore några dagar efter att vi hade sorterats in om det fanns möjlighet att inte bli vald, de båda svarade mig separat och de båda sa att det var inte möjligt. Om det är så att du har fått Hogwartsbrevet så kan kommer du bli vald till ett elevhem" sa Lily och såg på Remus som nickade.

"det låter som du hade kollat upp det" sa Remus och såg på henne. James såg på Lily och undrade varför hon hade frågat.

**Tänk om han bara satt där med hatten över ögonen i evigheter, tills professor McGonagall slet av den från huvudet på honom och sade att det tydligen hade skett ett misstag och det var bäst att han tog tåget tillbaka?**

**När Neville Longbottom**

"Måste vara Franks son" sa Remus och såg på boken.

"Tror att Alice är hans mamma om det är så att de blir tillsammans efter skolan med" sa Lily och såg på Sirius som harklade sig.

**Pojken som hela tiden tappade bort sin padda, ropades upp, han ramlade omkull på väg till pallen.**

Lily och marodörerna började skratta, de alla mindes Alice vid deras sortering

"Hon måste vara hans föräldrar" sa Lily och såg på James och Sirius som verkade tänka.

"Men slog inte Alice en kullerbytta" sa Remus och såg på Lily som skakade på huvudet.

"det var när hon var på väg till Gryffindor, och hon hade hatten på huvudet" sa Lily och såg på de andra som log.

**Det tog en lång stund för hatten att bestämma vart Neville hörde. När den till sist ropade "Gryffindor" sprang Neville iväg med hatten kvar på huvudet och fick lov att lunka tillbaka under skrattsalvor för att överlämna den till Morag MacDougal.**

**Malfoy kom framsvassande när hans namn ropade ut och fick omedelbart sin önskan uppfylld. Hatten hade nätt och jämt rört vid hans huvud förrän den Vrålade: "Slytherin!" **

**Malfoy gick bort och förenade sig med sina vänner Crabbe och Goyle med en självbelåten min.**

**Det var inte många personer kvar nu.**

**Moon…, Nott…, Parkinson…, sedan ett par tvillingsystrar, Patil och Patil…., sedan Sally-Anne Perks… och sedan äntligen…**

"**Harry Potter!"**

**Då Harry steg fram, bröt det plötsligt ut viskningar som små väsande eldar runtom i hela salen.**

"**Vad det **_**Potter **_**hon sa?"**

"_**Den **_**Harry Potter?"**

**Det sista Harry såg innan hatten föll ner över ögonen på honom var hur alla i hela salen sträckte på halsen för att få sig en ordentlig titt på honom. I nästa sekund stirrade han på den svarta insidan av hatten. Han väntade.**

"**Hmm" sa en tunn röst i hans öra. **

"Varför har den inte sagt Gryffindor med engång" sa James och såg på Lily som himlade med ögonen.

"**Svårt. Mycket svårt. Massor med mod, ser jag. Inget dåligt huvud heller. Det finns begåvning, ja du store tid, det vill jag lova – och en stark längtan att visa sin duglighet, det var verkligen intressant… Så vart ska jag placera dig?"**

"I Gryffindor" sa James och såg på boken, han såg hur Lily hade satt sig bredvid honom.

"Jag står fast vid att Hatten kommer överväga att placera honom i Slytherin, jag tror att Harry inte vill hamna i Slytherin" sa Lily och såg på de andra.

"För någon som hatar spådomskonst borde du verkligen, försöka" sa Remus och såg på Lily som bara stirrade på honom.

"Sirius läs" sa Lily.

**Harry grep hårt om kanten på pallen och tänkte: Inte Slytherin, Inte Slytherin.**

"**Jaså inte Slytherin?" sade den tunna rösten. "Är du säker på det? Du skulle kunna bli stor, ska du veta, allt som krävs finns här i ditt huvud, och Slytherin skulle hjälpa dig på vägen till storhet, det är det ingen tvekan om – nej? Nåja om du är säker på det… är det bäst att det blir Gryffindor!"**

**Harry hörde hur hatten ropade ut det sista ordet till hela salen. Han tog av sig den och gick på ostadiga ben mot Gryffindorbordet. Han var så lättad över att över huvud taget ha blivit vald och inte placerad i Slytherin att han knappt märkte att han fick det högsta bifallet hittills. Prefekten Percy steg upp och skakade kraftigt hans hand, medan Weasleytvillingarna skrek: "Vi fick Potter! Vi fick Potter!"**

"Vad var det jag sa" sa Lily och tog upp pengarna som låg på lappen om vart Harry skulle sorterad i.

"har du läst boken innan" sa Sirius och såg på henne. Lily skakade på huvudet

"Nej jag viste bara det, Hatten hade övervägt att placera mig i Slytherin om jag hade varit renblodig" sa Lily och såg på alla på henne.

"så du kunde ha blivit placerad i Slytherin" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Ja, så det var därför jag var så säker på att Han skulle bli överväg att placerad i Slytherin" sa Lily och såg på Sirius som började läsa igen.

**Harry slog sig ner mitt emot spöket i pipkragen som han hade sett tidigare. Spöket klappade honom på armen och gav Harry en plötslig, hemsk känsla av att just ha dykt ner i en hink med iskallt vatten.**

**Han kunde se honnörsbordet tydligt nu. Vid änden närmast honom satt Hagrid, som fångade hans blick och gjorde tummen upp åt honom. Harry log brett tillbaka. Och där i mitten av honnörsbordet, i en stor guldstol, satt Albus Dumbledore. Harry kände genast igen honom från kortet han hade dragit fram ur chokladgrodan på tåget. Dumbledores silver hår var det enda i hela salen som lyste lika ljust som spökena. Harry upptäckte professor Quirrell, den nervösa unge mannen från Den Läckande Kitteln. Han såg mycket speciell ut i en stor purpurröd turban. Och nu var det bara tre stycken kvar som skulle sorteras in. Lisa Turpin fick bli Ravenclaware och sedan var det Rons tur. Han var grönblek vid det här laget. Harry korsade fingrarna under bordet och en sekund senare hade hatten ropat: "Gryffindor!"**

**Harry applåderade kraftigt tillsammans med de övriga då Ron ramlade ner i stolen bredvid honom.**

"**Bra, gjort Ron, alldeles utmärkt" sade Percy Weasley pompöst och böjde sig för över Harry medan Blaise Zabini utropades till Slytherinare. Professor McGonagall rullade ihop pergamentpapper och tog med sig sorteringshatten därifrån.**

**Harry tittade ner på sin tomma guldtallrik. Han hade först nu insett hur hungrig han var. Pumpapastejerna kändes som evigheter sedan. Albus Dumbledore hade rest sig upp. Han strålade mot eleverna och slog brett ut med armarna som om ingenting kunde ha gjort honom gladare än att se dem alla där.**

"**Välkomna!" sade han "Välkomna till ett nytt år på Hogwarts! Innan vi börjar vår festmåltid, skulle jag vilja säga ett par ord. Och så här lyder de: Dumbom! Lipsill! Stolle! Tokskalle! Tack ska ni ha!"**

**Han satte sig ner igen. Alla klappade i händerna och jublade. Harry visste inte om han skulle skratta eller inte. **

"**Är han… lite tokig?" frågade han Percy tvekande.**

"**Tokig?" sade Percy obekymrat. "Han är ett geni! Den avgjort bäste trollkarlen i hela världen! Men visst är han lite tokig. Potatis, Harry?"**

**Harry bara gapade. Serveringsfaten framför honom dignade nu av mat. Han hade aldrig sett så många rätter han tyckte om på ett enda bord: rostbiff, stekt kyckling, fläskkotletter och lammkotletter, korvar bacon och stekt kött, kokt potatis, stekt potatis pommes frites, Yorkshirepuddingar, ärtor, morötter, köttsås, ketchup och av någon underlig anledning pepparmintskarameller.**

**Dursley hade aldrig låtit Harry svälta precis, men han hade aldrig fått lov att äta så mycket han önskade.**

"Jag tror jag skall lägga en förtrollning över henne" muttrade Lily och såg på James som nickade.

"böckerna kanske ger oss lite idéer" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade.

**Allt som Harry verkligen ville ha hade Dudley tagit, även om det gjort honom illamående. Harry lassade på sin tallrik med en smakbit av allting utom pepparmintskaramellerna och började äta. Alltsammans smakade härligt.**

"Sirius lärt färdigt kapitlet innan du börjar äta" sa Remus och såg på Sirius som började försöka äta igen.

"förlåt men jag blev hungrig" sa Sirius och stoppade bullen i munnen och tuggade i sig den.

"**Det där ser verkligen gott ut" sade Spöket i pipkrage sorgset och såg på när Harry skar upp sitt kött.**

"**Kan ni inte…?"**

"**Jag har inte ätit på nästan fem hundra år" sade spöket. "Jag behöver förstås inte göra det, men man saknar det verkligen. Jag har visst inte presenterat mig? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington till er tjänst. Spöke hemmahörande i Gryffindortornet."**

"**Jag vet vem ni är!" sade Ron plötsligt. "Mina bröder har berättat för mig om er, ni är Nästan Huvudlöse Nick!"**

"**Jag skulle **_**föredra**_** att ni kallar mig Sir Nicholas de Mimsy…." började spöket stelt, men den rödblonda Seamus Finnigan avbröt honom.**

"_**Nästan **_**huvudlös? Hur kan ni vara nästan huvudlös?"**

"Vi måste se till att Nick kommer att vänja sig vid det där" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade.

"japp han måste sluta göra så där med huvudet" sa James och nickade.

**Sir Nicholas såg ytterst sur ut, som om deras lilla samtal inte alls tog den riktning han ville.**

"**Så **_**här**_**" sade han irriterat. Han grep tag i sitt vänsteröra och drog. Hela huvudet vippade av från halsen och föll ner på axeln som om det satt på gångjärn. Någon hade tydligen försökt halshugga honom, men inte gjort det ordentligt. Men en belåten bin då han såg deras förbluffade ansiktsuttryck knyckte Nästan Huvudlöse Nick tillbaka huvudet på halsen, och hostade och sade:**

"**Jaha ja, ni är nya Gryffindorare! Jag hoppas ni tänker hjälpa oss att vinna elevhemsmästerskapen i år? Gryffindor har aldrig varit utan seger under en så lång tid. Slytherin har vunnit pokalen sex år i rad! Blodige Baronen håller på att bli nästan outhärdlig – han är Slytherins spöke."**

"Sex år utan pokalen" sa Sirius med ett blekt ansikte.

"Det är bara en pokal" sa Lily och skakade på huvudet.

"Lily snälla" sa Remus och såg på sina vänner

"Vi hade kanske kunnat släppa det om det hade varit till något annat elevhem än Slytherin men sex år i rad" sa James och suckade. Lily hade aldrig förstått vad som vad som gjorde Elevhempokalen så viktig för de som höll på med Quidditch.

**Harry tittade bort mot Slytherinbordet och såg ett fasansfullt spöke sitta där, med tomma stirrade ögon, ihåligt ansikte och en klädnad fläckad av silverfärgat blod. Han satt närmast intill Malfoy som inte såg särskilt belåten ut med bordsplaceringen, vilket gladde Harry.**

"**Hur har han blivit så där nerblodad?" frågade Seamus ytterst intresserat.**

"**Jag har aldrig frågat" sade Nästan Huvudlöse Nick finkänsligt.**

**När alla hade ätit så mycket de orkade, försvann resterna av maten från tallrikarna och lämnade dem lika skinande rena som innan. Ett ögonblick senare dök efterrätterna upp. Glassportioner i alla smaker man kunde tänka sig, äppelpajer, sirapstårtor, chokladbakelser och syltmunkar, sockerkaka med vaniljkräm och grädde jordgubbar, brylépudding rispudding…**

**Medan Harry tog för sig av sirapstårtan.**

"sådan far sådan son" sa Sirius och såg på James som höll just på att äta en liknade sirapstårta.

**Övergick samtalsämnet till deras familjer.**

"**Jag är hälften av varje" sade Seamus. "min pappa är mugglare. Mamma talade inte om för honom att hon var häxa förrän de redan var gifta. Ganska otäck chock för honom."**

**De andra skrattade.**

"**Och du då, Neville, hur är det med din familj?" sade Ron.**

"**Jo jag har växt upp hos min farmor och hon är en häxa" sade Neville.**

"Undra vad som har hänt med Frank" sa James och såg på boken.

"Kanske är döda" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som skakade på huvudet.

"Jag tror något har hänt dem, de är inte döda men kanske så skadade att Neville skäms att berätta" sa Lily och såg på dem, Remus ville gärna hålla med.

"**Men familjen trodde jättelänge att jag var helt och hållet en mugglare. Gammelmorbror Algie försökte hela tiden överrumpla mig och tvinga fram lite magi ur mig – han knuffade ner mig från änden på piren i Blackpool en gång, jag var nära att drunkna – men ingenting hände förrän jag var åtta år. Gammelmorbror Algie kom hem på te och han höll mig hängande i vristerna utanför ett fönster på övervåningen när min gammelmoster Enid bjöd honom på en maräng och han oavsiktligt släppte taget. Men jag studsade, hela vägen ner genom trädgården och ut på vägen. De blev verkligen förtjusta allihop, farmor grät så glad var hon. Och ni skulle ha sett deras ansikten när jag blev antagen här, de trodde att jag kanske inte hade tillräckligt med magiska kraft för att få komma in, förstår ni. Morbror Algie blev så belåten att han köpte en padda åt mig"**

**På andra sidan om Harry pratade Percy Weasley och Hermione om lektioner. ("jag hoppas **_**verkligen**_** att de börjar med detsamma, det finns så mycket att lära sig, jag är särskilt intresserad av omgestaltning, du vet, att förvandla nånting till nånting annat, det lär vara väldigt svårt förstås… man börjar i liten skala, bara tändstickor till nålar och såna saker…") **

**Harry som började känna sig varm och sömnig tittade upp mot honnörsbordet igen. Hagrid tog djupa klunkar ur sin bägare. Professor McGonagall pratade med Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell i sin löjliga turban, **

"NEJ" sa Sirius och släppte boken och såg på den med avsmak.

"vad är det nu" sa James och tog upp den och släppte den lika fort.

"NEJ snälla" mumlade han och såg på boken, Remus tog upp boken som nu hade börjat bli lite kantstött av alla gånger de släppte den i marken.

"Jag läser det Ni inte vill läsa" sa han och såg ner i boken vilket ledde till att också han tappade den.

"Killar snälla sluta var så dramatiska" sa Lily och tog upp boken och började läsa

**Pratade med en lärare med flottigt svart hår, krokignäsa och gul hy.**

Låter lite som Severus Snape, skulle han vara lärare på Hogwarts, visserligen var han en av det bästa i trolldryckskonst i deras år.

**Det hände väldigt plötsligt. Den kroknäste läraren tittade förbi Quirrells turban rakt in i Harrys ögon, och en skarp brännande smärta sköt tvärs genom ärret på Harrys panna.**

"**Aj!" Harry satte hastigt handen för pannan.**

"**Vad är det?" frågade Percy.**

"**Ing… ingenting."**

**Smärtan hade försvunnit lika snabbt som den kommit. Svårare att skaka av sig var känslan Harry hade fått när han såg lärarens blick, en känsla av att han inte alls tyckte om Harry.**

"Sirius kom igen detta är inte såg farligt" sa Lily och såg på Sirius och James som båda stirrade på henne.

"Du vet att vi inte gillar Snape" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som höll boken emot honom.

"Läs, Det är ditt kapitel" sa Lily och gav honom boken igen.

"Okej jag hatar honom ändå" sa Sirius och såg på det andra.

"Han har blivit värre än när jag lärde känna honom" sa Lily och såg hur de andra stirrade på henne.

"**Vem är den där läraren som talar med professor Quirrell?" frågade han Percy.**

"**Jaså, känner du redan professor Quirrell? Inte konstigt att han ser så nervös ut, för det där är professor Snape. Han undervisar i trolldryckskonst, men han vill egentligen inte göra det – alla vet att han är ute efter Quirrells jobb. Han vet en förfärlig massa om svartkonster, Snape."**

**Harry betraktade honom en stund, men Snape såg inte på honom någon mer gång. Till sist försvann efterrätterna också och professor Dumbledore reste sig igen. Det blev åter tyst i salen.**

"**Ähum… bara ett par ord till nu när vi alla fått näring och blivit vattnade. Jag har några saker att meddela er inför terminsstarten. Nybörjarna bör lägga märka till att skogen på området är förbjuden mark för alla elever. Och det skulle inte skada några av våra äldre elever att också komma ihåg det."**

**Dumbledore gnistrande ögon blixtrande till i riktning mot tvillingarna.**

"Tror du verkligen att de är värre än oss" sa James och såg på de andra.

"Tror i alla fall vi är deras idoler" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som bara stirrade på honom.

"**Jag har också blivit ombedd av vaktmästaren, Mr. Filch att påminna er alla om att inga trollkonster bör utövas i korridorerna på rasterna."**

"Finns den regeln" sa Sirius och såg på Remus som nickade emot honom.

"Fast de är inte lika hårda som tydligen de har blivit" sa Remus och rynkade pannan.

"**Uttagningarna till Quidditchmatcherna kommer att göras under andra veckan på terminen. Alla som är intresserade av att spela för sitt elevhem kontaktar madam Hooch. Och till sist måste jag tala om för er att i år är tredje våningens korridor på höger sida förbjudet område för alla som inte vill dö en mycket plågsam död"**

"Vad menar han med det" sa Remus och såg på boken. Ingen av dem sa något, under hela deras tid på Hogwarts hade Albus Dumbledore sagt något sådan.

"Vi får väl läsa och se" sa Lily och rynkade pannan och stirrade på boken.

**Harry skrattade, men han var en av de få som gjorde det.**

"**Han kan väl inte mena allvar?" mumlade han till Percy.**

"**Det gör han säkert" sade Percy och såg ogillande på Dumbledore. "Det är Konstigt för han brukar alltid ge oss ett skäl till varför vi inte är tillåtna att gå nånstans – skogen är fylld av farliga vilddjur, det vet alla. Jag tycker verkligen att han kunde ha talat om det för oss Prefekter åtminstone"**

"**Och låt oss nu, innan vi går och lägger oss, sjunga skolsången!" ropade Dumbledore. Harry lade märket till att de andra lärarnas leenden hade blivit ganska stela.**

**Dumbledore svängde lätt med sin trollstav som om han försökte skaka av en fluga från änden och ett långt gyllene band flög ut från den. Det höjder sig i luften ovanför borden och snodde sig som en orm till ord.**

"**Alla väljer sin älsklingsmelodi" sade Dumbledore. "och såg sätter vi i gång!"**

"Skall vi alla sjunga" sa Sirius och såg på dem när de nickade.

**Och skolan skrålade:**

_**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts.**_

_**Vare sig vi är gamla och skalliga är.**_

_**Eller unga med skrubbsår på knäna.**_

_**Var snäll och se till att vi nånting oss lär.**_

_**Med saker som är intressanta för oss.**_

_**Behöver vi fylla våra huvud och sinne**_

_**För nu är där tomt, ja mest bara luft **_

_**Och fluglik och tussar av damm där inne.**_

_**Ge oss tillbaka allt det som vi glömt**_

_**Och lär oss sånt som till nytta kan bli.**_

_**Så ska vi plugga tills ögonen blöder.**_

_**Gör bara ditt bästa och resten gör vi.**_

Lily stirrade på Sirius som ännu inte hade avslutat sången, han sjöng inte han satt och stavade sig igenom sången och Lily såg på Remus och James som ryckte på axlarana.

"detta har han gjort i sju år" sa James och såg på Lily som suckade och såg på Remus som bara skakade på huvudet.

"Sirius snälla måste du plåga oss, du kan väl sjunga åtminstone, som en begravnings marsch" sa James och såg på Sirius som slutade innan han var klar.

"Varför har du inte sagt det tidigare" sa Sirius och såg på James som ryckte på axlarna.

**Alla avslutade sången olika fort. Till sist var det bara Weasleytvillingarna kvar som tillsammans sjöng melodin till en mycket långsam begravningsmarsch. Dumbledore dirigerade de sista raderna de se sjöng med sin trollstav, och när de hade slutat, var han en av dem som applåderade högst.**

"**Å musik" sade Han och torkade sig i ögonen. "En förtrollning som går utanpå allt annat vi gör här. Och nu är det dags för sängen. Kila iväg med er!"**

**Gryffindors nybörjarelever följde efter Percy genom den sorlande mängden, ut ur stora salen och uppför marmortrappan. Harrys ben kändes som bly igen, men bara för att han var såg trött och fylld med mat. Han var för sömnig för att ens bli förvånad över att folk på porträtten längs korridorerna viskade och pekade då de gick förbi, eller över att Percy två gånger ledde dem genom dörröppningar dolda bakom skjutbara paneler och hängdraperier. De klev uppför fler trappor, gäspande och släpande fötterna efter sig, och Harry undrade just hur mycket längre de måste gå när de plötsligt tvärstannade.**

"Jag har aldrig tänkt på hur lång tid det egentligen tar att gå till vårat torn" sa Lily och såg på dem, James och Sirius viste att Lily kanske kände till tre eller fyra genvägar i slottet, men med hjälp med Marodörkartan hade de lärt sig att ta sig överallt snabbt.

**En bunt promenadkäppar som svävade omkring uppe i luften framför dem och då Percy tog ett steg framåt började de kasta sig mot honom.**

"**Peeves" viskade Percy till förstaårseleverna. "En poltergeist" han höjde rösten: "Peeves – Visa dig"**

**Ett högt ofint ljud som när man släpper luft ur en ballong, hördes till svar.**

"**Vill du att jag ska gå till Blodige Baronen?"**

"Alldeles förtidigt" sa James och skakade på huvudet och såg på Remus och Lily som skakade på huvudet

"Det är sant Tagghorn" sa Sirius och suckade medan han skakade på huvudet.

**Det hördes en lätt knall och en liten man med elaka mörka ögon och bred mun dök upp, svävande i luften med korslagda ben och med promenadkäpparna i ett stadigt grepp.**

"**Oooooooo!" sade Han med ett obehagligt kacklande skratt. "De små söta förstisarna! Vad skojigt!" **

**Han dök plötsligt ner mot dem. De böjde sig hastigt undan allesammans.**

"**Ge dig i väg Peeves, annars ska minsann Baronen få veta det här, och jag menar vad jag säger!" röt Percy.**

**Peeves räckte ut tungan och förvann samtidigt som han släppte ner käpparna på Nevilles huvud. De hörde hur han susade i väg och hur han fick vapensköldar att rassla då han svepte förbi.**

"Varför är det är det alltid någon som råkar ut för Peeves" sa Lily och såg på dem. Hon hade flera gånger blivit jagad av Peeves.

"Därför att han tycker om att retas och bråka" sa James och såg på henne.

"Jag hatar honom, han skjuter bläck på mig varje gång han finner mig ensam" sa Lily och såg på de andra som log emot henne.

"Oroa dig inte, vi skall prata med honom" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade.

"**Ni måste se upp för Peeves" sade Percy då de fortsatte igen "Blodiga Baronen är den enda som kan hålla honom i schack, han lyder inte ens oss prefekter. Nu är vi framme."**

**Längst bort i änden på korridoren hängde ett porträtt av en mycket tjock kvinna i skär sidenklänning.**

"**Lösenord" sade Hon.**

"**Caput Draconis" sade Percy, och porträttet svängde ut från väggen och avslöjade ett runt hål i den. De kravlade sig genom det allesammans – Neville behövde en hjälpande hand – och befann sig i Gryffindors uppehållsrum ett hemtrevligt, runt rum fyllt med mjuka fåtöljer.**

"Jag minns första kvällen" sa Remus och såg på det andra som log emot varandra alla hade ett speciellt minne från deras första natt på Hogwarts.

"Det var spännande och intressant, något nytt" sa Lily och tänkte tillbaka på sin första natt.

**Percy dirigerade flickorna genom en dörr som ledde till deras sovsal och pojkarna genom en annan. På toppen av en spiraltrappa – de befann sig tydligen i ett av tornen – fann de till sist sina bäddar: fem himmelssängar med djupröda sammetsförhängen omkring. Deras Koffertar hade redan burits upp. Alltför trötta för att prata drog de på sig sina pyjamasar och trillade i säng.**

"**Visst var det jättegod mat?" mumlade Ron till Harry genom förhängena. "Låt **_**bli**_**, Scabbers! Han tuggar på mina lakan." **

**Harry hade tänkt fråga Ron om han hade ätit av sirapstårtan, men han somnade nästan med detsamma. Kanske Harry hade ätit en aning för mycket, för han drömde en väldigt underlig dröm. Han hade på sig professor Quirrells turban, som hela tiden talade till honom och sade till honom att han omedelbart måste flytta över till Slytherin, därför att det var hans öde. Harry sade åt turbanen att han inte ville vara i Slytherin; den blev tyngre och tyngre; han försökte dra av sig den men den klämde åt allt hårdare så att det gjorde ont, och där var Malfoy, som skrattade åt honom medan han kämpade med den, sedan förvandlades Malfoy till den kroknäste läraren, Snape, vars skratta blev högt och isande – ett grönt ljus blixtrade till och Harry vaknade, darrande och badande i svett.**

"Hade jag fått den mardrömmen så hade jag aldrig kunnat somna om som 11 åring" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade emot henne.

"Jag vet att ingen av oss hade lyckats somna om" sa Sirius och såg på James och Remus som båda nickade. Remus hade haft många mardrömmar första natten med tanke på sin Varulvs sjukdom som han hade.

"Tror ni att han kommer minnas drömmen" sa Lily och såg på dem.

**Han vände sig på andra sidan och somnade om, och när han vaknade dagen därpå kom han inte alls ihåg drömmen.**

"ÄNTLIGEN" stönade Sirius men stelnade till när han såg på nästa kapitel

"James kommer älska nästa kapitel" sa Sirius och log emot sin vän.

"vad då" sa James och såg på sin vän.

"_Trolldrycksläraren_" sade Sirius och gav James boken som vägrade att ta emot den.

"Jag vägrar läsa om det kapitlet" sa James och såg på de andra som bara såg på honom.

"Kom ingen jag läser nästa kapitel" sa James och såg på dem, Remus suckade och höll ut handen för att få boken och Sirius gav, Remus boken och James såg ursäktande på Lily.

"Jag vet att du hatar honom" sa Lily och himlade med ögonen


	9. Trolldrycksläraren

Remus såg på sina vänner, när han slog upp boken på rätt ställe och stirrade på James, det var ju hans tur men om inte han hade tagit boken så hade de aldrig kommit vidare på länge.

"Remus, läsa bara så vi kommer igenom detta kapitlet med sedan kan vi ta en bensträckare" sa Lily och såg på Remus som nickade.

**Kapitel 8. Trolldrycksläraren**

"**Titta där"**

"**Var?"**

"**Bredvid den långa killen med rött hår."**

"**Han med glasögon?"**

"**Såg du hans ansikte?" **

"**Såg du ärret?"**

"Gud låt pojken vara" stönade Lily och satte huvudet i sina händer James satte sig bredvid henne.

"Eftersom ingen vet vad som har hänt den natten" sa James och smekte cirklar på hennes rygg.

**Viskningar följde Harry från det ögonblick då han kom ut från sovsalen dagen därpå. Folk som köade utanför klassrummen ställde sig på tå för att få sig en titt på honom eller gjorde en helomvändning så de kunde gå förbi honom en gång till och stirrade på honom.**

"Det är hemskt att de håller på så" sa Sirius och såg på boken. James nickade medan han höll en hand på Lilys rygg, hon hade verkligen gett honom en chans detta var andra dagen som han hade fått sitta bredvid henne. James hoppades att hon skulle gå med honom till Hogsmeade, när första besökte kom upp på kalendern.

**Harry önskade att de inte skulle göra det, för han försökte koncentrera sig på att hitta till sina lektioner. Det fanns etthundrafyrtiotvå trappor på Hogwarts: Breda, svepande trappor; smala, skrangliga; några lede någon annanstans på fredagar; några hade ett försvinnande steg halvvägs upp som man måste komma ihåg att hoppa över.**

"Säg inte att han räknade alla dem" sa Sirius och såg på boken han viste att han inte hade läst någonstans hur många trappsteg det fanns.

"Det står i _Hogwarts en historisk beskrivning_" sa Lily och såg på Remus som nickade han kände igen det.

"självklart" sa Sirius och skakade på huvudet, de hade två av skolan bästa elever, visserligen låg han i samma liga men han pluggade inte som Lily eller Remus.

"Sirius snälla" sa Remus och såg på honom.

**Sedan fanns det dörrar som inte ville öppna sig om man inte bad hövligt eller kittlade dem på exakt rätt ställe, och dörrar som i själva verket inte alls var dörrar utan fasta väggar som bara låtsade. Det var också väldigt svårt att komma ihåg vart någonting befann sig, för allt verkade flytta runt en hel del. Folk på porträtten gick hela tiden på besök till varandra och Harry var säker på att också rustningarna kunde vandra omkring.**

"Självklart Lille gosse" sa James med en högdragen röst innan han såg Lily och Remus blick.

"James han är uppvuxen precis som jag hos mugglare och saker vandrar inte omkring i våran värld" sa Lily och skakade på huvudet hon ville verkligen att James skulle skärpa sig.

**Spökena gjorde inte heller det hela bättre. Det var alltid en otäck chock när något av dem plötsligt gled igenom en dörr som man försökt öppna. Nästan Huvudlöse Nick var alltid glad att kunna peka ut för nya Gryffindorare åt vilket håll de skulle gå, men Poltergeisten Peeves innebar två låsta dörrar och en falsk trappa om man mötte honom när man var sen till en lektion. Han släppte ner papperskorgar i huvudet på en, drog undan mattan under ens fötter, bombarderade en med kritbitar eller smög sig på en bakifrån, osynligt, och grep tag i ens näsa och tjöt:**

"**NU FICK JAG ALLT FAST DIG I SNABELN!"**

"Fattar inte att han gör det en" sa Lily och såg på boken medan hon skakade på huvudet men undgick inte hur James och Sirius log emot varandra.

"Det var faktiskt inte vi som lärde honom det" sa James och såg på Lily som la armarna i kors och såg på dem.

"Det var faktiskt Fabian" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade, de hade bara lärt känna Prewett tvillingarna, genom familjen.

"Okej" sa Lily och såg på dem medan hon skakade på huvudet.

**Ännu värre än Peeves, om det nu var möjligt, var vaktmästaren Argus Filch. Harry och Ron lyckades komma på kant men honom redan första morgonen de var där. **

"Han slog oss" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade. Det hade tagit Sirius och James tre veckor att komma på kant med vaktmästaren.

"Undra hur han gjorde" sa Sirius och såg på Remus som suckade och tog upp boken.

**Filch fann dem i färd med att försöka med våld ta sig igenom en dörr som otursamt nog visade sig vara ingången till den förbjuda korridoren på tredje våningen. Han ville inte tro på att de hade gått vilse, utan var säker på att de försökte bryta sig igenom den med avsikt och hotade med att låsa in dem i fängelsehålorna när professor Quirrell just kom förbi och räddade dem.**

"Det är hemskt att han skulle hota dem första dagen på Hogwarts och det är ingen som hittar på Hogwarts första veckan" sa Lily och kände sig arg hon viste att Filch inte var den bästa vaktmästare som Hogwarts kunde ha då han hatade barn och var i själva verket ynk.

"De bröt inte ens emot reglerna" sa Lily och såg på boken hon stod upp och Remus njöt av att se Lily arg på någon annan än James eller Sirius.

**Filch ägde en katt som hette Mrs. Norris, en magert dammgrått djur med utstående, lampkupsliknande ögon precis som Mr. Filch. Hon patrullerade korridorerna ensam. Bröt man mot en regel inför hennes ögon, gjorde man den minsta lilla olämpliga sak, så kilade hon i väg efter Filch, som flämtande och väsande uppenbarade sig två sekunder senare. Filch kände till de hemliga gångarna i skolan bättre än någon annan (möjligen med undantag Weasleytvillingarna) **

"De där Weasleytvillingarna måste vara speciella" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade.

"önskar att jag fick veta hur de hittar så bra på Hogwarts" sa James och tänkte på kartan som de hade utvecklat under sina år på Hogwarts

**Och kunde dyka upp lika plötsligt som något av spökena. Eleverna hatade honom allesammans och det var mångas käraste önskan att få ge Mrs. Norris en rejäl spark. Och sedan, när man väl hade lyckats hitta till dem, var det själva lektionerna. Magi var inte fullt så enkla, vilket Harry snabbt upptäckte, som att bara vifta med trollstaven och uttala några konstiga ord.**

"Det är väldig skillnad på vad Mugglare tror är magi och vad som är verklig magi" sa Lily och såg på de andra.

"Det är ganska lustigt, kan du inte förklara det för oss" sa Sirius och såg på henne.

"Vi kan se till att ta och se på en av alla filmerna som finns" sa Lily och såg på Remus som satte sig och läste igen.

**De måste studera natthimlen genom sina stjärnkikare varenda onsdag vid midnatt och lära sig namnen på olika stjärnor och planeternas rörelser. Tre gånger i veckan gick de ut till växthusen bakom slottet för att studera örtlära tillsammans med en rultig liten häxa som hette professor Sprout, och där lärde de sig hur man skulle sköta alla de underliga växterna och svamparna och fick reda på vad d användes till. Den särklass tråkigaste lektionen var trollkonsthistoria, som var det enda ämne där eleverna undervisades av ett spöke.**

"Nej säg inte att han fortfarande undervisar" sa Lily som hade stora problem med att hålla sig vaken på den lektionen.

"Det är ganska kul att avbryta honom" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade.

**Professor Binns hade förvisso varit mycket gammal när han somnade framför brasan i lärarrummet och lämnade sin kropp efter sig nästa morgon när han klev upp för att undervisa. Binns surrade på i all oändlighet medan de krafsade ner namn och årtal och blandade ihop Emeric Den Elake och Ulric Den Underlige.**

"Gud jag minns första året" sa Sirius och skrattade. Lily skakade på huvudet och tänkte på vad Sirius och James hade gjort under deras första år.

"När blev ni Marodörerna" sa Lily och såg på dem, de alla skrattade och såg på henne.

"Någon gång mellan första och Andra året, men namnen kom vi på under tredje eller fjärde året" sa James och såg på de andra.

**Professor Flitwick, som var lärare i trollformler, var en pytteliten trollkarl, som måste stå på en trave böcker för att kunde se ovanför katedern. I början av deras första lektion tog han klassboken, och när han kom till Harrys namn gav han till ett upphetsat pip och trillade ner utom synhåll.**

"Jag undrar varför han gjorde det" sa Lily och la märket till att fotoalbumet nu hade visat fram ännu en bild på en svarthårig pojke med gröna ögon, Lily stirrade på bilden och såg upp på James som såg på bilden.

"Tror du han fick en chock" sa James och log.

"Han är en vandrande kopia, till dig förutom ögonen" sa Sirius och såg på James och på Lily som satt och såg på bilden.

**Professor McGonagall var återigen annorlunda. Harry hade haft helt rätt i sin förmodan att hon inte var en lärare man satte sig upp emot. Sträng och skarp tog hon dem i upptuktelse i samma ögonblick de slagit sig ner till hennes första lektion.**

"Hon kommer aldrig förändras" sa Lily och stirrade på Sirius och James som båda två såg upp emot taket.

"Jag är mest förvånad över att hon låter er två komma in på hennes lektioner" sa Lily och såg på dem.

"Hon är svag för Quidditch och dessutom så är James en av det bästa i förvandlingskonst" sa Remus och såg på Lily som halvt skakade på huvudet och halvt log.

"**Förvandlingskonst är något av den mest invecklade och farliga magi ni kommer att få lära er här på Hogwarts" sade Hon. "Den som ställer till med trassel på mina lektioner får lämna dem och aldrig mer komma tillbaka. Så nu har jag varnat er" **

**Sedan förvandlade hon katedern till en gris och sedan tillbaka igen. De var väldigt imponerade allesammans och otåliga att få sätta i gång själva, men insåg snart att de inte skulle få förvandla möbler till djur på ett bra tag. Efter att har gjort en mängd invecklade anteckningar fick de varsin tändsticka som de skulle försöka förvandla till en nål. Vid slutet av lektionen hade bara Hermione Granger fått sin tändsticka att se annorlunda ut; professor McGonagall visade klassen hur det hade blivit alldeles silvrig och spetsig och gav Hermione ett av sina sällsynta leenden.**

"De har jag aldrig fått" sa James och såg på Lily som log för sig själv hon hade än gång fått ett av de leende.

"Det är bara för att du ställer till för mycket problem" sa Remus och såg på Lily som bara log emot dem.

"Killar McGonagall kommer aldrig ge er det leende efter som ni är Marodörerna" sa Lily och såg på dem.

**Den kurs som alla verkligen hade sett fram emot var försvar mot svartkonster, men Quirrells lektioner visade sig vara något av ett skämt. Hans klassrum luktade starkt av vitlök, som alla sade var till skydd mot en vampyr som han hade stött på i Rumänien och som han fruktade skulle komma tillbaka och ta honom en vacker dag.**

"Jag tror jag är tacksam för den försvar mot svartkonst läraren vi har" sa Lily och såg på Remus som nickade.

"Jo istället för Quirrell som inte verkar vara den bästa lärare" sa Remus och såg på de andra såg oroliga på boken.

**Turbanen, talade han om för dem hade han fått i gåva av en afrikansk prins som tack för att han befriat honom från en besvärlig gengångare, men de tvivlade ganska starkt på den historien. För det första, när Seamus Finnigan ivrigt frågade hur Quirrell hade blivit kvitt gengångaren rodnade Quirrell och började tala om vädret; för det andra hade de lagt märke till att det svävande en konstig lukt runt turbanen, och Weasleytvillingarna var övertygade om att den också var fullproppad med vitlök, så att Quirrell var skyddad vart han än gick. **

**Harry blev mycket lättad då han upptäckte att han inte låg så långt efter alla andra. Massor av elever hade kommit från mugglarfamiljer och precis som han inte haft en aning om att de var häxor och trollkarlar. Det var så mycket de måste lära sig att inte ens sådana som Ron hade något större försprång.**

**Fredagen var en betydelsefull dag för Harry och Ron. De lyckades äntligen hitta vägen ner till frukosten i stora salen utan att gå vilse en enda gång. **

"**Vad har vi för lektioner i dag?" frågade Harry Ron medan han strödde socker på gröten.**

"**Dubbeltimme i trolldryckskonst tillsammans med eleverna från Slytherin" sade Ron "Snape är föreståndare för Slytherinhemmet. Det sägs att han alltid favoriserar dem – vi får väl se om det stämmer."**

"Han borde aldrig ha blivit lärare" muttrade James lågt noga med att Lily inte skulle höra det. Han såg på Sirius som nickade svagt han var också nog med att Lily inte skulle se.

"**Jag önskar att McGonagall favoriserade oss" sade Harry.**

"McGonagall kommer inte favoriserar någon utan alla måste jobba för sina betyg" sa Lily och undrade hur illa Snape hade blivit.

**Professor McGonagall var föreståndare för Gryffindorhemmet, men det hade inte hindrat henne från att ge dem en väldig massa läxor dagen innan. Just då kom posten. Vid det här laget hade Harry vant sig vid det, men han hade fått något av en chock första morgonen när ett hundratal ugglor plötsligt hade strömmat in i stora salen under frukosten och cirklat runt boden tills de fick syn på sina ägare och släppte ner brev och paket i knät på dem. **

**Hedwig hade inte haft med sig någonting till Harry hittills. Hon flög in ibland och nafsade honom i örat och fick en bit rostat bröd innan hon gav sig i väg för att sova i uggleboet tillsammans med de andra skolugglorna. Men den här morgonen flaxade hon ner mellan marmeladen och sockerskålen och släppte ett litet brev på Harrys tallrik.**

**Harry slet genast upp det.**

_**Kära Harry.**_

**Stod det med mycket slarvig och klottrig handstil.**

_**Jag vet att du e ledig på fredagseftermiddagarna, skulle du vilja komma å dricka en kopp te me mej vid tretiden? Jag vill höra allt om din första vecka. Skicka ett svar tillbaka me Hedwig. Hagrid**_

**Harry lånade Rons gåspenna, krafsade ner "**_**Ja tack Ses senare**_**" på baksidan av brevet och skickade i väg Hedwig igen. Det var tur att Harry hade testunden med Hagrid att se fram emot, för lektionen i trolldryckskonst visade sig vara det värsta han varit med om hittills.**

**Vid festbanketten som invigde terminen hade Harry fått för sig att Professor Snape ogillade honom. När den första trolldryckslektionen närmade sig sitt slut visste han att han hade haft fel. Snape ogillade inte Harry – Han **

"Han kommer hata honom" sa James och såg på bilden av hans framtida son, han var för lik honom själv för att Snape skulle ge honom ens en chans.

"Han borde behandla alla elever lika" muttrade Lily och såg på de tre andra som såg på henne.

"Vad man skall inte favoriserar på något sätt" sa hon och la armarna i kors.

_**Hatade **_**honom.**

**Trolldryckslektionen ägde rum nere i en av fängelsehålorna. Det var kallare där än uppe i huvudbyggnaden av slottet och skulle ha varit tillräckligt kusligt även utan djuren i konserveringsväska som simmade omkring i glasburkar runt väggarna.**

"Inte ens Snigelhorn låter det vara kallt" sa Sirius och såg på boken.

"Jag skall se till att Snape aldrig glömmer bort hur kallt det verkligen kan vara" muttrade Lily och såg på boken hon hatade att hennes en gång vän nu kunde göra livet ett helvete för hennes son.

"Lily det är bättre att någon av oss gör det" sa James och såg på Lily som såg upp på honom.

"Jo men vem skulle misstänka mig. Ärligt talat James, vem skulle misstänka mig" sa Lily och såg på dem och Sirius log emot henne.

"Ingen Lily låt oss hjälpa dig med idéer" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som nickade.

**Snape började lektionen precis som Flitwick, med att titta i klassboken, och precis som Flitwick hejdade han sig vid Harrys namn.**

"**Javisst, ja" sade han dämpat. "Harry Potter. Vår nya… **_**berömdhet.**_**"**

"Det är inte något som han vill" snäste Lily och såg på boken hon skulle se till Snape aldrig skulle glömma henne.

**Draco Malfoy och hans vänner Crabbe och Goyle fnissade förstulet. Snape avslutade uppropet och tittade ut över klassen. Hans ögon var svarta som Hagrid, men de hade ingenting av Hagrid värme. De var kalla och tomma och fick en att tänka på mörka tunnlar.**

"**Ni är här för att lära er trolldryckstillverkningens hårfina vetenskap och exakt konst" började han. Han talade i knappt mer än en viskning, men de uppfattade vartenda ord – i likhet med professor McGonagall hade Snape förmågan att utan ansträngning få en klass att sitta alldeles tyst "Och hos mig förekommer det just inget löjligt svängande med trollstavar, många av er kommer knappt att tro att det här är magi. Jag väntar mig inte att ni på allvar ska förstå skönheten i den sakta sjudande kitteln med dess skimrande ångor eller den utrökta kraften i väskor som smyger sig genom mänskliga ådror och förhäxar förståndet, förleder sinnena … jag kan lära er hur man buteljerar ryktbarhet, brygger ära, till och med korkar igen döden – om ni inte är en lika stor samling tjockskallar som jag brukar få lov att undervisa."**

"Jag önskar att Personen som har skickat böckerna skulle kunna hjälpa oss göra något emot Snape" sa Lily och såg på böckerna som hon hade lagt upp på bordet.

**Ytterligare tystnad följde på hans lilla tal. Harry och Ron utbytte blickar med höjda ögonbryn. Hermione Granger satt längst ut på kanten av sin stol och såg ut att brinna av iver att få bevisa att hon inte var någon tjockskalle.**

"**Potter!" sade Snape plötsligt. Vad får jag om jag tillsätter smulad rot av afodill i en dekokt på malört?"**

"Severus Snape" Skrek Lily och stirrade på boken Remus och James hade båda hoppat bakåt.

"Att fråga en första års elev något som man inte får lära sig förens man går sitt sjätte år, Jag skall lära honom en läxa" muttrade Lily, James och Sirius såg på varandra och insåg att Lily inte var så oskyldig som hon kanske alltid verkade.

_**Smulad rot av vad till en dekokt på vad?**_** Harry kastade en blick på Ron, som såg lika förvirrad och villrådig ut som han själv; Hermiones hand hade flugit upp i luften.**

"Hon måste älska att läsa" sa Remus som inte ens han kände till detta under sitt första år.

"**Jag vet inte, Sir" sade Harry.**

**Snapes läppar kröktes i ett hånleende.**

"**Ser man på, berömmelse är tydligen inte allt."**

**Han låtsade inte om Hermiones hand.**

"**Vi försöker igen. Potter, vad skulle du leta om jag sa åt dig att finna en besoar åt mig?"**

"Återigen är det inget som man lär sig under första året Snape" sade Lily och hennes blick hade blivit mycket mörkare.

**Hermione räckte upp handen så högt hon bara kunde utan att lyfta från stolen, men Harry hade inte den blekaste aning om vad en besoar var för något. Han försökte låta bil att titta på Malfoy, Crabbe och Goyle, som skakade av skratt.**

"**Jag vet inte, Sir" **

"Jag kommer se till Malfoy, kommer få ett helvete" mumlade James och såg på Sirius som nickade.

"**Det föll dig väl aldrig in att öppna en bok innan du kom hit, Potter?"**

"Hej han kan inte göra så där emot min son" fräste Lily och James båda två hatade just nu Snape.

"Jag vet att jag sällan läser eller pluggar, men jag har lätt för att komma ihåg" sa James och såg på Lily som verkade nicka, hon såg på dem.

"Jag vet att det är fel av honom att använda det som du har gjort emot din son, ni är inte samma personer" sa Lily och såg på boken hon måste komma ihåg hur hon skall göra.

**Harry tvingade sig att hela tiden se rakt in i de där kalla ögonen. Han **_**hade**_** faktiskt tittat igenom sina kursböcker hos Dursleys, men väntade sig Snape verkligen att han skulle komma ihåg allting i **_**Ett tusen magiska örter och svampar?**_

**Snape låtsades fortfarande inte om Hermiones flaxande hand.**

"**Vad är skillnaden, Potter, mellan munkluva och stormhatt?" **

**Vid den frågan reste sig Hermione upp i bänken och sträckte handen högt mot taket i fängelsehålan.**

"**Jag vet inte" sade Harry tyst. "Men jag tror att Hermione gör det, varför försöker inte Professorn inte med henne?"**

"Han gjorde inte det" sa Sirius och satte sig upp och såg på boken.

"Jag kan knappt tro det själv" sa James och såg på boken.

"Han kommer hamna i mycket problem med Snape" sa Remus och såg på Lily som bet på en nageln.

**Några skrattade; Harry uppfångade Seamus blick och Seamus blinkade åt honom. Snape däremot var inte nöjd.**

"**Sitt ner" fräste han åt Hermione. "Upplysningsvis, Potter kan jag tala om för dig att afrodill och malört frambringar en sömndryck som är så stark att den kallas för den levande dödens saft. En besoar är en sten som man tar ur magen på en get den kan rädda er från de flesta gifter. Vad munkluva och stormhatt beträffar är det en och samma växt som också går under namnet akonit. Nåå? Varför antecknar ni inte det här nu?"**

**Med ens blev där ett förfärligt rotande efter gåspennor och pergament. Över oväsendet sade Snape:**

"**Och en poäng kommer att dras av från Gryffindor för din näsvishet Potter."**

"Jag kommer att dra av en poäng från Slytherin för varje poäng som Slytherins Prefekter drar från Gryffindor" mumlade Lily och såg på Remus som nickade.

"om han gör livet till ett helvete för min son kommer jag göra ett helvete för honom innan" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade och såg på honom. James kände sig glad över att de kunde tala med varandra och framför allt att Lily började se saker från deras sida.

**Saker och ting blev inte bättre för Gryffindorarna under fortsättningen av trolldryckslektionen. Snape delade in dem allihop i par och gav dem uppgifter att blanda en enkel dryck som skulle bota bölder. Han svepte omkring i sin långa svarta mantel och såg på hur de vägde torkade nässlor och malde gifttänder från ormar, medan han kritiserade nästan alla utom Malfoy, som han tycktes gilla. Just när han sade åt dem allesammans att titta på hur perfekt Malfoy hade låtit sina hornförsedda sniglar småkoka, fylldes hålan av moln av sur grön rök och ett högt fräsande. Neville hade på något vis lyckats smälta ner Seamus kittel till en förvriden liten klump och deras trolldryck sipprade över stengolvet och brände hål i skorna på folk. Inom några sekunder stod alla i klassen uppflugna på sina pallar medan Neville, som hade dränkts i dekokten när kitteln föll ihop, jämrade sig av smärta då ilskna röda bölder slog upp över hela armarna och benen på honom.**

"**Idiotiska pojke!" morrade Snape och röjde undan den utspillda trolldrycken med en enda svängning på sin stav. "Ni satte väl till piggsivnspiggarna innan ni tog kitteln från elden, kan jag tro?"**

**Neville gnällde då det började slå upp bölder över hela näsan på honom. **

"**Ta med honom till sjukhusflygeln" fräste Snape ilsket åt Seamus. Sedan svängde han runt mot Harry och Ron, som hade arbetat närmast intill Neville.**

"**Du, Potter, varför sa du inte till honom att han inte skulle tillsätta Piggarna? Du trodde väl att det skulle få dig att verka duktigt om han gjorde fel, va? Det här blir ytterligare en poäng avdrag för Gryffindor för din skull."**

"Detta är helt hållet fel" sa Remus och såg på dem Lily skakade på huvudet.

"Jag skall se till att han kommer ångra detta" muttrade Sirius och såg på James som nickade svagt.

**Det var så orättvist att Harry öppnade munnen för att komma med invändningar, men Ron gav honom en spark i skydd av deras kittel.**

"**Utmana inte ödet" mumlade han. "Jag har hört att Snape kan bli väldigt otrevlig"**

**Då de klättrade uppför trappan från fängelsehålan en timme senare, jagade tankarna omkring i huvudet på Harry och han kände sig mycket nerstämd. På grund av honom hade Gryffindor förlorat två poäng under hans allra första vecka – varför hatade Snape honom så mycket?**

"skall vi ta och lära honom en läxa ordentligt" frågade Sirius och såg på James som såg på honom.

"Nej sist du försökte lära honom en läxa höll det på att sluta illa" sa James och såg på Lily som höjde på ögonbrynet.

"Okej vi låter Lily ta hand om det" sa Sirius och såg lätt sur ut. Men hans sätt att lura Snape höll på att döda honom.

"**upp med hakan" sade Ron. "Snape drar alltid av poäng för Fred och George. Får jag följa med dig och hälsa på Hagrid?"**

**Fem minuter i tre lämnad de slottet och tog sig fram över området. Hagrid bodde i ett litet trähus i utkanten av den förbjudna skogen. Ett armborst och ett par galoscher stod utanför ytterdörren. När Harry knackade hördes de ett våldsamt krafsande inifrån och flera dånande skall. Sedan hörde de Hagrids röst som sade:**

"_**Plats, Fang, plast**_**"**

**Hagrids stora håriga ansikte dök upp i springan då han sköt upp dörren. "Vänta lite" sade han. "Plats, Fang."**

**Han släppte in dem medan han samtidigt kämpade för att hålla fast i halsbandet på en jättelik svart jakthund.**

"Hur kan man döpa en hund till Fang" sa Sirius och såg på boken han undrade vad han skulle döpa en farlig sak till.

**Det fanns bara ett rum inuti. Det hängde skinkor och fasaner från taket, en kopparkittel kokade på den öppna elden och i hörnet stod en stor och stadig säng med ett lapptäcke över.**

"**Känn er som hemma" sade Hagrid och släppte taget om Fang, som skuttade rätt på Ron och började slicka hans öron. Precis som Hagrid var Fang tydligen mindre vildsint än han såg ut. **

"**Det här är Ron" sade Harry till Hagrid som hällde kokande vatten i en stor tekanna och lade upp hastbullar på ett fat.**

"**En Weasley till, va?" sade Hagrid med en blick på Rons fräknar. "Jag har hållit på halva mitt liv me å jaga bort dina tvillingbröder ur skogen."**

"Och den andra halvan att jaga oss" utbrast James och såg på Sirius som log. Lily skakade på huvudet och tänkte på de få gånger hon själv hade varit ute i skogen.

"Han kommer alltid jaga ut Marodörerna" sa Lily och såg på dem tre som satt där och log emot henne.

**Hastbullarna spräckte nästan tänderna på dm, men Harry och Ron låtsades att de gillade dem medan de berättade allt för Hagrid om sina första lektioner. Fang vilade huvudet i Harrys knä och dreglade över hela hans klädnad. Harry och Ron blev förtjusta över att höra Hagrid kalla Filch "Den där gamle geten"**

"**Och vad den där kattuschlingen Mrs. Norris beträffar, så skulle jag gärna ta å presentera henne för Fang nån gång. Vet in att varje gång jag går opp till skolan så följer hon efter mej överallt? Kan inte bli av me henne – de e Filch som lurar henne å göra de."**

**Harry berättade för Hagrid om Snapes lektion. Hagrid sade åt honom precis som Ron att inte bry sig om det och att Snape knappt tyckte om någon av eleverna**

"**men det verkade som om han faktiskt **_**hatade **_**mig" **

"**Dumheter!" sade Hagrid "Varför skulle han göra de?"**

"Därför att han inte kan släppa ett hat som han har emot mig" sa James och såg på boken han hatade Snape sedan första året på Hogwarts, av många anledningar men en av dem var att Lily hade gett Snape en chans medan honom själv inte hade fått det. Sedan hade det varit kampen emot Slytherin.

"James du har inte gjort det lätt för honom, jag säger inte att han inte alltid för tjänar det men för att ge igen nu måste ni tänka på att ingen kan spåra tillbaka till er" sa Lily och såg på dem när de nickade.

**Ändå kunde inte Harry låta bli att tycka att Hagrid inte riktigt mötte hans blick när han sade det.**

"**Hur e de me din bror Charlie?" frågade Hagrid Ron.**

"**Jag gilla han skarpt… fin hand me djur."**

**Harry undrade om Hagrid bytte samtalsämne med flit. Medan Ron berättade allt för Hagrid om Charlies arbete med drakar, tog Harry upp ett papper som låg på bordet under tehuven. Det var ett urklipp ur **_**The Daliy Prophet:**_

_**SENASTE NYTT OM INBROTTET HOS GRINGOTTS**_

_**Undersökningarna försätter om inbrottet hos Gringotts den 31 juli som allmänt tross vara ett verk av Onda trollkarlar eller okända häxor. Svartalferna på Gringotts hävdade i dag att ingenting hade stulits. Valvet som genomsöktes hade i själv verket tömts tidigare samma dag. "Men vi talar inte om för er vad som fanns där inne, så lägg inte näsan i blöt om ni vill ert eget bästa" sade en talesalf för Gringotts i dag på eftermiddagen.**_

"Svartalferna är alltid lika trevliga" sa Sirius och såg på boken han kände sig orolig men vem skulle bryta sig in på Gringotts.

"Är de alltid så otrevliga" sa Lily och funderade på hur hon hade blivit bemöt.

"Det beror på hur man behandlar dem" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade.

"Mamma och Pappa har alltid varit högdragna" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade.

"och då blir man behandlad med viss kyla" sa Remus och såg på dem och ville åter gå till boken.

**Harry kom ihåg att Ron hade berättat för honom på tåget att någon hade försökt råna Gringotts, men Ron hade inte nämnt vilket datum.**

"**Hagrid" sade Harry. "Det där inbrottet på Gringotts skedde på min födelsedag! Det kan ha skett medan vi var där!"**

**Det var inget tvivel om saken, den här gången mötte Hagrid definitivt inte Harrys blick. Han grymtade och bjöd honom på en hastbulle till. Harry läste artikeln igen. **_**Valvet som genomsökts hade själva verket tömts tidigare samma dag.**_** Hagrid hade tömt valv sjuhundratretton, om man kunde kalla det för att tömma, att ta ut det där smutsiga lilla paketet. Hade det varit det dom tjuvarna letade efter? Då Harry och Ron traskade tillbaka till slottet för att äta middag, med fickorna nertyngda av hastbullar som de varit för artiga att tacka nej till, tänkte Harry att ingen av de lektioner han hittills haft hade gett honom så mycket att fundera på som testunden hos Hagrid. Hade Hagrid hämtat de där paketet precis i rättan tid? Vart fanns det nu? Och visste Hagrid någonting om Snape som han inte ville tala om för Harry? **

"Så ni har jag läst de kapitlet" sa Remus och såg på James som nickad.

"Tack jag hade inte klarat av att läsa om det" sa James och tog emot boken.

"Skall vi ta en bensträckare" sa Lily och ställde sig upp.

"Jo vi tar en halvtimme rast från detta" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som nickade.

Lily lämnade rummet och gick för att leta rätt på en av sina vänner hon behövde tala med dem.

"Hej Lily" sa Alice och såg på henne när hon kom närmare.

"Hej Alice vad gör ni" sa Lily och satte sig i solen bredvid sin vän.

"inte mycket men vad är det jag har hört om att du skall gå ut med James Potter" sa Alice och såg på sin vän.

"Jo vi håller på med ett sak, Remus, James, Sirius och jag, jag vill inte berätta för dig än förens jag har en plan, jag behöver lite hjälp dock" sa Lily och såg på sin vän som nu log.

"Jag skall inte fråga men jag skall hjälpa dig att smyga undan så vad är det du vill ha hjälp" sa Alice och såg på Lily som höll upp ett papper.

"Detta är så att jag behöver idéer som man kan göra emot personer man är riktigt förbannad på inte som Jag har varit på James, utan som jag blev på Snape" sa Lily och ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag skall prata med mina vänner och Frank vad vi kan hitta på" sa Alice och kopierade listan.

"Tack Alice" sa Lily och kramade om henne innan hon började gå tillbaka.

James och Sirius hade bestämt sig för att hämta sina böcker för att göra lite av läxorna som de hade liggandes. Efter som böckerna verkade ta upp väldigt mycket energi, Remus stod och såg på dem när de kom med böckerna och läxorna.

"Skall ni göra läxor" sa Remus och trodde inte riktigt på dem när de satte sig med läxorna.

"Ja, vi vill ju läsa de där böckerna" sa James och pekade på bordet när de hörde en knackning på dörren.

Lily kom in i rummet och såg på killarna som nu höll på med sina läxor.

"Jag trodde att ni skulle ställa trubbel" sa Lily och satte sig med ett leende.

"Vad har du gjort" sa Sirius och såg på henne.

"Jag har varit och bett om idéer för att hämnas på några" sa Lily och såg på de andra som log emot henne.

"Vem pratade du med" sa James och såg på Lily som log.

"Jag pratade med Alice som skulle prata med sina vänner och Frank" sa Lily och såg på James och Sirius som log.

"Skall du läsa nu" sa Lily och såg på James som tog upp boken.

"skall vi inte fixa mer mat innan" sa Sirius och såg på Remus som just hade öppnat dörren och en av husalferna kom in med mat.

"Jag misstänkte att Du ville ha mat" sa Remus och såg på Alfen som lämnade dem.


	10. Midnattsduellen

James tog upp boken och såg på titeln på kapitlet och undrade om det bli värre.

**Kapitel 9. Midnattsduellen.**

**Harry hade aldrig trott att han skulle möta någon pojke som han avskydde mer än Dudley, men det var innan han mötte Draco Malfoy. Men förstaårseleverna i Gryffindor hade bara lektionerna i trolldryckskonst tillsammans med dem från Slytherin, så det behövde inte lida särskilt mycket av Malfoy. Eller åtminstone hade de inte behövt göra det innan de fick se ett anslag som sattes upp i Gryffindors uppehållsrum och som fick dem alla att stöna. Flyglektionerna skulle starta på torsdag samma vecka – och Gryffindor- och Slytherineleverna skulle lära sig tillsammans.**

"Ja äntligen skall han få flyga" sa Sirius och såg James som nickade.

"Jag tror att han kommer flyga bättre än dig" sa Remus och såg på Lily som fnös.

"Jag vet att han kommer flyga bättre än James" sa Lily och såg på det andra som stirrade på honom.

"Hej varför håller ni på att tema upp er mot mig" sa James och såg på dem.

"James vi vet båda att du skulle flyga bättre om du bara koncentrerade dig på spelet i stället för försöka imponerar på någon" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som skrattade lätt.

"Läs James" sa hon med ett leende.

"**Typiskt" sade Harry dystert. "Precis vad jag alltid önskat. Att göra mig till åtlöje på ett kvastskaft inför ögonen på Malfoy." **

**Han hade sett fram emot att få lära sig flyga mer än någonting annat.**

"**Du kan ju inte veta om du kommer att göra dig till åtlöje" sade Ron förståndigt. "Jag vet i alla fall att Malfoy alltid skryter om hur duktig han är på Quidditch, men jag slår vad om att det bara är prat."**

**Malfoy pratade verkligen en massa om flygning. Han klagade högljutt över att förstaårseleverna aldrig fick vara med i elevhemmets Quidditchlag och berätta långa, skrytsamma historier som alltid verkade avslutas med att han nätt och jämnt undkom mugglare i helikoptrar.**

"Lily" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som trollade fram en bild av en helikopter.

"Den flyger typ som en kvast" sa Lily och såg på Sirius och James som nickade.

**Fast han var inte den enda: om man skulle tro Seamus Finnigan hade han tillbringat större delen av sin barndom med att susa runt landsbygden på sin kvastkäpp. Till och med Ron brukade berätta för alla som ville höra på om den gången då han nästan hade krockat med en drakflygare på Charlies gamla kvast. Alla från trollkarlsfamiljerna pratade jämt om Quidditch. Ron kunde inte förstå vad det var för spännande med en spel man bara en boll där ingen fick lov att flyga. Harry hade kommit på Ron med att sitta och peta på Deans affisch med West Hams fotbollslag i ett försök att få spelarna att röra sig. Neville hade aldrig suttit på ett kvastskaft i hela sitt liv, för hans farmor hade aldrig släppt honom i närheten av något. I sitt stilla sinne tyckte Harry att hon hade god anledning, för Neville lyckades råka ut för ett ovanligt stort antal olyckshändelser även med båda fötterna på marken. Hermione Granger var nästan lika nervös för att flyga som Neville. Det var någonting man inte kunde lära sig utantill ur en bok – inte för att hon inte hade försökt. Vid frukosten på torsdagen tråkade hon nästan ihjäl dem allesammans med flygtips som hon hade fått ur en biblioteksbok som hette **_**Quidditch genom tiderna.**_** Neville hängde sig fast vid hennes minsta ord, i förtvivlat hopp om vad som helst som kunde hjälpa honom hatt hänga fast vid sin kvastkäpp längre fram, men alla andra blev väldigt glada när Hermiones föreläsning avbröts av postens ankomst.**

**Harry hade inte fått ett enda brev sedan Hagrid lilla meddelande, någonting som Malfoy förstås hade varit snabb att lägga märket till. Malfoys berguv hade alltid med sig paket med godsaker hemifrån till honom, vilket han skadeglatt öppnade vid Slytherins bord.**

"Jag hoppas verkligen att vi kan ändra framtiden" sa Lily och såg på boken med hat.

**En torn uggla kom med ett litet paket till Neville från hans farmor. Han öppnade de ivrigt och visade dem en glaskula i samma storlek som en stor spelkula, som verkade vara fylld med vit rök.**

"Nej, inte en Minnsallt!" stönade Remus och såg på Lily som nickade och såg på boken.

"Hatar dem eftersom de aldrig berättar vad det är för något man har glömt" sa Lily och såg på de andra som bara skakade på huvudet.

"**Det är en minnsallt!" utropade han. "Farmor vet att jag glömmer saker och ting – den här talar om för en om det är nånting man har glömt att göra. Titta, man håller den hårt på det här viset och om den blir röd … å …" Han blev lång i ansiktet, för minnsallt-kulan hade plötsligt börjat glöda i mörkröd färg. "… så har man glömt nånting…"**

**Neville försökte komma ihåg vad det var han hade glömt när Draco Malfoy, som just gick förbi Gryffindors bord, ryckte till sig minnsallt-kulan ur handen på honom.**

"Vi borde lära Malfoy hur man uppför sig" morrade Sirius och såg på det andra som nickade de med.

**Harry och Ron for upp från sina stolar. De hoppades till hälften på en anledning att slåss med Malfoy, men professor McGonagall, som upptäckte bråk snabbare än någon annan lärare i skolan, var där i ett huj.**

"Jag är inte det minsta förvånad" sa Lily och såg hur marodörerna stirrade på henne.

"Hon har haft er i sju år" sa Lily och såg på dem

"Ni har varit de största bråkmakarna och de som har gjort bland det värsta busen" sa Lily och såg på dem James och Sirius såg båda stolta ut.

"**Vad försiggår här?"**

"**Malfoy tog min minnsallt, professorn."**

**Malfoy blängde surt medan han hastigt lät minnsallt-kulan falla tillbaka ner på bordet.**

"**Jag tittade bara" sade han och smet i väg med Crabbe och Goyle efter sig.**

"Låter som om han är son till min kusin" sa Sirius och såg på James som kände igen det.

**Klockan halv fyra samma eftermiddag skyndade Harry, Ron och de andra Gryffindoreleverna nerför yttertrappan ut på skolområdet för att få sin första flyglektion. Det var en klar, blåsig dag och gräset gick i vågor under fötterna på dem då de marscherade nerför slänterna mot en slät gräsmatta, som låg på den sidan av skolområdet som vette mot den förbjudna skogen, vars träd vajade mörkt i fjärran. Slytherinarna var redan där, och det var också tjugo kvastkäppar som låg i prydliga rad på marken. Harry hade hört Fred och George Weasley klaga över skolans kvastar; de sade att några av dem började skaka om man flög för högt eller alltid drog åt vänster.**

**Deras lärare madam Hooch, anlände. Hon hade kort grått hår och gula ögon som en hök.**

"**Nå, vad väntar ni på allesammans?" röt hon åt dem "Ställ upp er bredvid var sitt kvastskaft. Sätt i gång nu, skynda på." Harry tittade ner på sin kvast. Den var gammal och några av kvistarna stack ut i underliga vinklar.**

"**Håll ut er högra hand över kvasten" ropade madam Hooch där hon stod längst fram, "och säg Upp!"**

"_**Upp**_**!" skrek alla.**

**Harrys kvast flög genast upp i handen på honom, men den var en av de få som gjorde det. Hermione Grangers rullade bara runt på marken och Nevilles rörde sig inte alls. Kanske kunde kvastar precis som hästar, märka när man var rädd, tänkte Harry: det fanns en skälvning i Nevilles röst som bara alltför tydligt sade att han ville ha fötterna kvar på marken. Madam Hooch visade dem sedan hur de skulle sitta upp på kvastarna utan att glida av från änden, och fick utmed ledet och rättade till deras grepp.**

**Harry och Ron blev förtjusta när hon talade om för Malfoy att han hade gjort på fel sätt i åratal. **

"**och nu, när jag blåser i visselpipan, sparkar ni i gång från marken med all er kraft" sade madam Hooch. "Håll kvastarna stadigt, höj er någon meter upp i luften och kom sen raka vägen tillbaka ner genom att böja er lätt framåt. På min visselsignal… tre…två…"**

**Men Neville, nervös och darrig och rädd för att bli lämnad kvar på marken, stötte hårt ifrån innan visselpipan ens hunnit nudda vid Madam Hoochs läppar.**

"Detta kommer inte sluta bra" sa Sirius och kastade upp jordnötter och fångade dem med munnen. Lily himlade med ögonen.

"Slutar du aldrig äta" sa Lily och såg på honom.

"Nej låt honom äta, för då är han tyst" sa Remus och såg på James som såg på dem, innan han höjde boken igen.

"**Kom tillbaka, pojk!" ropade hon, medan Neville steg rakt uppåt som en kork skjuten ur en flaska… fyra metar… Sex meter. Harry såg hans förskrämda vita ansikte titta ner på marken som försvann, såg honom flämta till, glida sidledes av från kvasten och… pang – en duns och ett otäckt brak och Neville låg i en hög med ansiktet neråt i gräset. Hans kvastkäpp steg fortfarande högre och högre och började långsamt driva bort mot den förbjudna skogen och utom synhåll.**

"De där kvastarna kommer att döda en elev en vacker dag" utbrast Lily hon hade inte gillat att lära sig att flyga på de där kvastarna som skolan hade, men när hon hade fått låna Merlene och lära sig under sommaren efteråt, hade det varit lite roligare.

"Lily det är på Hogwarts ingen elev kommer bli dödad här" sa Sirius och såg på henne.

"Sanna mina ord, en elev kommer att bli allvarligt skadad under detta år" sa Lily och satte reste sig upp hon kände sig orolig eftersom Harry inte hade flugit än.

**Madam Hooch stod böjd över Neville, och hennes ansikte var lika vitt som hans.**

"**Brunten handled" hörde Harry henne muttra. "Se så, Pojk, det är ingen fara upp med dig"**

**Hon vände sig mot resten av eleverna.**

"**Ingen av er rör så mycket som en fena medan jag tar med mig den här pojken till sjukhusflygeln! Ni lämnar kvastarna där de är, annars kommer ni att vara ute från Hogwarts innan ni hinner säga 'Quidditch'. Kom nu, lille vän."**

**Med tårstrimmat ansikte och ett hårt grepp om sin handled stapplade Neville i väg med Madam Hooch, som höll armen om honom. De hade knappt hunnit utom hörhåll förrän Malfoy brast ut i skratt.**

"**Såg ni ansiktet på honom, den stora klumpedunsen?"**

"Å den lilla saken" muttrade James och kände hur boken skakade i hans händer han hatade Malfoys renblods mani.

**De andra Slytherineleverna stämde in.**

"**Håll mun, Malfoy" frästa Parvati Patil.**

"**Ååå, tar du Longbottom i försvar?" sade Pansy Parkinson en Slytherin med hårt ansikte. "Trodde väl aldrig att **_**du**_** skulle gilla tjocka små lipsillar, Parvati."**

"Jag önskar att man kunde skicka förbannelser framåt i tiden" sa Sirius och såg på dem andra Lily stod med händerna knutna och försökte öppna dörren.

"Lily du kommer inte ut förens du är lugn och förhäxningen kommer hindra dig från att förhäxa Malfoy" sa Sirius och såg på henne när hon vände sig om.

"Jag försökte" sa Sirius och ryckte på axlarna som om det inte var något stort.

"**Titta!" sade Malfoy och rusade fram och snappade åt sig någonting ur gräset. "Det är den där fåniga saken som Nevilles farmor skickade honom."**

**Minnsallt-kulan glittrade i solen då han höll upp den.**

"**Ge hit den där, Malfoy" sade Harry med låg röst.**

"Låter som han har fått Lilys temperament" sa Remus och såg på Lily som bara stirrade på honom.

"Han står upp för sin vän" sa Lily och såg på dem. James ville inte att Lily skulle bli arg han ville veta om hans son kunde flyga.

**Alla slutade prata för att titta på dem. Malfoy log ett otrevligt leende.**

"**Jag tror jag ska låta Longbottom hämta den nånstans – uppe i ett träd – vad sägs om det?"**

"**Ge **_**hit**_** den!" vrålade Harry, men Malfoy hade hoppat upp på sin kvast och gett sig iväg.**

**Han hade inte ljugit, han**_** kunde**_** flyga mycket bra – han svävade i jämnhöjd med de översta grenarna på en ek och ropade:**

"**Kom och ta den, Potter!"**

**Harry grep tag i sin kvast.**

"**Nej!" skrek Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch sa att vi inte fick röra oss – du kommer att sätta oss alla i klistret."**

**Harry brydde sig inte om henne. Blodet bultade i öronen på honom. Han satt upp på kasten och sparkade hårt mot marken och upp, upp for han, luften strömmade genom håret och klädnaden flöt ut bakom honom – och i ett anfall av häftig glädjeyra förstod han att han hade hittat någonting han kunde göra utan att någon lärt honom det. det här var lätt, det var **_**underbart**_**. Han riktade kvastkäppen lite uppåt för att få den flyga ännu högre och hörde skrik och flämtningar från flickorna nere på marken och ett beundrande hejarop från Ron.**

"Han måste verkligen ha blivit glad" sa Remus och såg på foto albumet som ännu inte hade reagerat

"Det tror jag" sa James och såg på de andra innan han valde att börja läsa igen.

**Han vände kvasten tvärt så att han hamnade öga mot öga med Malfoy uppe i luften. Malfoy såg förbluffad ut. **

"**Ge hit den!" ropade Harry. "Annars slår jag ner dig från din kvast!"**

"**Jaså, det tror du?" sade Malfoy med ett försök till hånleende, men han såg orolig ut.**

**Harry visste på något vis hur han skulle göra. Han lutade sig framåt och grep hårt tag om kvasten med båda händerna och den sköt i väg mot Malfoy som ett spjut. Malfoy lyckades vika undan i precis sista ögonblicket; Harry gjorde en tvär helomvändning och höll kvasten stadig. Några personer nedanför klappade i händerna.**

"**Här uppe har du ingen Crabbe eller Goyle som kan rädda skinnet på dig Malfoy!" ropade Harry.**

**Samma tanke verkade ha slagit Malfoy.**

"**Fånga den då, om du kan!" skrek han, och han kastade glaskulan högt upp i luften och susade tillbaka mot marken.**

"HARRY JAMES POTTER du skulle bara våga" skrek Lily och vände sig emot boken, James och Sirius hade hoppat bakåt medan Remus såg på dem.

"skrek hon" sa Remus och såg på dem och såg när de nickade, de såg på ljuset som flimrade till.

_Hej på er igen._

_Med hjälp av professor McGonagall så har jag lagt en förhäxning som gör att Remus inte kommer påverkas av era skrik. Ja Remus jag känner till ditt lilla håriga problem._

_Trevlig läsning er vän._

"Det var trevligt att personen gör så här" sa Remus och visade dem lappen.

**Harry såg, som i ultrarapid, hur kulan höjde sig i luften och sedan började falla. Han lutade sig fram och riktade kvastskaftet neråt, i nästa sekund ökade han farten i en brant dykning, for i kapp med kulan, vinden visslade i hans öron och ljudet blandades med skriken från folk som tittade på – han sträckte ut handen, ett par decimeter från marken fick han tag i den, precis i tid för att dra upp kvasten i rakt läge, och han trillade mjuk på gräset med Minnsallt-kullan i ett säkert grepp.**

"Han måste verkligen vara duktig" sa James och såg på albumet som nu visade upp bilden hur Harry dök efter Minnsallt-kulan.

"Herre gud han hade kunnat bryta nacken dessutom på en skolkvast" utbrast Lily hon gillade inte riktigt att hennes son hade gjort så där.

"**HARRY POTTER!"**

**Hans hjärta sjönk fortare än han just hade dykt. Professor McGonagall kom springande mot dem. Han reste sig på darrande ben.**

"_**Aldrig –**_** under hela min tid på Hogwarts…."**

**Professor McGonagall var nästan mållös av chock och hennes glasögon blixtrade ursinnigt**

"… **hur **_**vågar **_**du, du kunde ha brutit nacken av dig…"**

"**Det var inte hans fel, professorn…"**

"**Var tyst, Miss Patil…"**

"**Men Malfoy…"**

"**Det **_**räcker**_**, Mr. Weasley. Potter, följ med mig, nu på ögonblicket."**

"Herregud hon låter inte honom försvara sig" sa James och såg på de andra aldrig hade någon av marodörerna eller någon annan Gryffindor elev blivit behandlat så där.

"James lugna dig det kanske finns en anledning" sa Lily och såg på James som nickade innan han såg ner i boken.

**Harry fick syn på Malfoys, Crabbes och Goyles triumferande ansikten då han bedövad travade i väg därifrån i kölvattnet på professor McGonagall som med stora kliv stegade mot slottet. Han skulle bli relegerad, det visste han bara. Han ville säga något för att försvara sig, men det verkade vara fel på hans röst. Professor McGonagall svepte fram utan att ens titta på honom; han måste små springa för att hinna med. Nu var det färdigt. Han hade inte ens klarat det i två veckor. Om tio minuter skulle han stå och packa sina väskor. Vad skulle Dursleys säga när han dök upp på tröskeln hemma hos dem?**

**Uppför yttertrappan, uppför marmortrappan inne i slottet, och fortfarande sade inte professor McGonagall ett enda ord till honom. Hon ryckte upp dörrar och marscherade genom korridorer**

"Så arg har jag nog aldrig sett henne" sa James och tog ner boken och såg på sina vänner.

"inte jag heller" sa Sirius och såg på Remus som skakade på huvudet.

"Jag tror inte jag har sett henne så arg heller" sa Lily och såg på de andra.

**Med Harry olyckligt traskande efter. Hon kanske var på väg till Dumbledore med honom. Han tänkte på Hagrid, relegerad men tillåten att stanna kvar som skogvaktare. Han kunde kanske bli Hagrids medhjälpare. Det vände sig i magen på honom när han föreställde sig det hela, hur han stövlade runt ägorna kånkade på Hagrids väska och såg hur Ron och de andra utbildade sig till trollkarlar.**

**Professor McGonagall stannade utanför ett klassrum. Hon öppnade dörren och stack in huvudet.**

"**Ursäkta mig, professor Flitwick, skulle jag kunna få låna Wood ett ögonblick?"**

**Wood, det betyder ju trä? Tänkte Harry förbryllat. Var Wood en träkäpp som hon tänkte använda på honom?**

"Men herregud vad har min syster gjort emot min son" fräste Lily ut och såg på boken James såg upp.

"Lily" sa Remus lugnande medan han drog in henne i en kram.

"Professor McGonagall skulle aldrig slå någon av sina elever även om det hade behövt med de där två" sa Lily och kände hur tårarna rann ner för hennes kinder.

"Lily jag tror Wood är en person" sa Remus och såg på Lily som satte sig ner.

**Men Wood visade sig vara en person, en stor, kraftig femteårselev, som kom ut från Flitwicks lektion och såg förvirrad ut.**

"Det hade jag med gjort" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade han ville bara lästa klart så han fick veta hur illa ute hans son var.

"**Följ med mig, båda två" sade professor McGonagall, och de marscherade vidare genom korridoren medan Wood nyfiket tittade på Harry.**

"**Kom in här"**

**Professor McGonagall visade in dem i ett klassrum som var tomt så när som på Peeves, som var ivrigt sysselsatt med att skriva fula ord på svarta tavlan.**

"Det måste vara Frank som lärde honom det" sa James och såg på Sirius som halvt nickade.

"Var du med och lärde Peeves det" utbrast James och såg på Sirius som nickade.

"Du lång på sjukhusflygeln och vi hade tråkigt så vi stod och skrev massa ord och Peeves höll på att kalla på en lärare när vi valde att lära honom några ord emot att han inte satte dit oss" sa Sirius och såg på sin bästa vän, det fanns inte många hemligheter mellan dem, men detta var något som Sirius aldrig hade sagt.

"Kom igen James, Jag ville inte att alla veta det, jag var med så jag lät Frank ta åt sig äran" sa Sirius och såg på James som vägrade säga något till Sirius, Lily stirrade på dem, hon undrade vad som gjorde att James var sur på Sirius.

"Lily låt dem vara, det tar bara ett par minuter innan de pratar med varandra. Detta är vardagsmat" sa Remus lågt i Lilys öra när hon var på väg att säga något.

"**Ut, Peeves!" röt hon. Peeves kastade kritan i en metallask så att det skrällde och susade sedan svävande ut ur rummet. Professor McGonagall smällde igen dörren efter honom och vände sig om mot de båda pojkarna.**

"Det där kommer inte sluta bra" muttrade James för sig själv han hade hört hur arg professor McGonagall kunde bli från sin far.

"**Potter, det här är Oliver Wood. Wood – Jag har hittat en sökare åt dig"**

James tappade boken han såg på boken som låg på golvet, hans hjärna ville inte registerna vad han just hade läst. Lily tog boken hon hade inte hört vad James hade sagt, hon satte sig bredvid honom och såg på honom.

"James" sa Lily och skakade honom lätt.

"Vad" sa James och tog boken från Lily som såg på honom.

"Vad läste du, ingen av oss hörde vad du sa" sa Lily och såg James som såg på henne.

"Jag måste bara samla mig" sa James och såg på Lily som log emot honom.

"Det är lugnt vi vet att böckerna kommer överraska oss" sa Lily och såg på James som såg ner i boken igen.

"**Potter, det här är Oliver Wood. Wood – jag har hittat en sökare åt dig"**

Det blev knäppt tyst, Lily tog boken och läste meningen igen, Remus tog boken och läste meningen, Sirius blinkade två gånger innan han hade vält borde i sin iver att komma upp på fötter han hoppade runt, och jublade. Lily såg på James som satt stilla.

"James vad känner du" sa Lily och drog undan en hårslinga ur hans ansikte.

"Men… Men" stammade James och såg på sin vän som just nu hoppade runt i vid-behovs-rummet som om han hade vunnit lotteriet, Lily förstod inte hur stort detta var för James men hon var glad över att Harry skulle spela.

"Förstaårselever får aldrig, jag menar aldrig vara med i lagen" sa James och såg på Sirius som verkade lugna ner sig.

"Nej men jag tror att de kommer kanske ändra reglerna" sa Sirius och såg på sin vän som verkade sitta förstummad.

"Han kommer spela samma position som du" sa Lily och knuffade lätt till honom, James log nu.

**Woods ansiktsuttryck växlade från förvirring till förtjusning.**

"**Menar ni allvar, professor McGonagall?"**

"**Ja, absolut" sade professor McGonagall bestämt. "Pojken är en naturbegåvning. Jag har aldrig sett nåt liknande. Var det första gången du satt på en kvastkäpp, Potter?"**

**Harry nickade tyst. Han hade inte en blekaste aning om vad som försiggick, men det verkade inte som han skulle bli relegerad, och lite av känseln började komma tillbaka i hans domnade ben.**

"**Han fångade upp den där saken i handen efter en femtonmetersdykning." berättade professor McGonagall för Wood. "Skrapade sig inte ens. Charlie Weasley kunde inte ha gjort det."**

**Wood såg ut som om alla hans drömmar plötsligt hade slagit in. **

"**Har du nånsin sett en Quidditchmatch, Potter?" frågade han upphetsat.**

"**Wood är kapten för Gryffindors lag" förklarade professor McGonagall.**

"**Han har precis rätt kroppsbyggnaden för en sökare också" sade Wood som nu gick runt Harry och granskade honom. "Lätt, snabb, vid måste skaffa honom en ordentlig kvast, professorn – en Nimbus Tvåtusen eller en Rensopar-Sjua, skulle jag föreslå"**

"**Jag ska tala med professor Dumbledore och se om vi inte kan rucka på den där förstaårsregeln. Att vi behöver ett bättre lag än förra året, det skall gudarna veta. Vi blev ju helt **_**mossade **_**av Slytherinarna i den där sista matchen, jag kunde inte se Severus Snape i ansiktet på flera veckor…"**

James såg på Sirius och undrade om Harry verkligen skulle spela för Gryffindor.

"Det här är helt klart att de kommer ruka på reglerna" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som bet på nageln.

**Professor McGonagall blickade sträng på Harry.**

"**Jag vill höra att du tränar hårt, Potter, annars kanske jag ändrar mig och straffar dig i stället."**

**Sedan log hon plötsligt.**

"**Din pappa skulle ha varit stolt" sade Hon "Han var själv en utmärkt Quidditchspelare." **

"Klart jag är stolt över honom, att han spelar för sitt elevhem" sa James och såg på Lily som verkade sliten mellan lycka och orolighet.

"Klart jag är stolt med" viskade Lily och såg på de andra som var runt henne. "Men väldigt orolig han ser ju så liten ut" sa hon sen och såg på James som la en arm om henne.

"**Du **_**Skojar**_**."**

**Det var under middagen. Harry hade just berättat för Ron om vad som hänt sedan han lämnade övningsplatsen tillsammans med professor McGonagall. Njurpajsbiten som Ron just skulle stoppa i sig stannade halvvägs till munnen, för han hade helt glömt bort den.**

"_**Sökare?**_**" sade han "Men förstaårseleverna får aldrig… du måste vara den yngste elevhemsspelaren på nästan…"**

"… **Ett århundrade" sade Harry och skyfflade in paj i munnen. Han kände sig extra hungrig efter eftermiddagens spänning. "Wood berättade det för mig"**

"Detta är något som de kommer tala om i åratal" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Det är så sällan som förstaårselever är så bra" sa Remus och såg på sin vän som verkade fortfarande inte ha förstått vad han läste.

**Ron var så häpen och imponerad att han bara satt och gapade.**

"**Jag börjar träna nästa vecka" sade Harry "Tala bara inte om det för nån, Wood vill att vi ska hålla det hemligt."**

"Lycka till med det" Muttrade Lily och James och Sirius såg på varandra och undrade om de skulle berätta om att de är animagus.

**Fred och George Weasley kom just in i salen fick syn på Harry och skyndade sig fram till honom**

"**Grattis" sade George med låg röst. "Wood berättade det för oss. Vi är också med i laget – som slagmän."**

"**Vi kommer absolut att vinna Quidditchpokalen i år, det kan ni lita på" sade Fred. "Vi har inte vunnit sedan Charlie slutade, men årets lag kommer att bli lysande. Du måste vara bra, Harry, Wood nästan skuttade av glädje när han talade om det för oss."**

"**Fast nu måste vi gå för Lee Jordan tror att han hittat en ny hemlig gång ut ur skolan." **

"**Slår vad om att det är gången bakom statyn av Sliskige Gregory som vi hittade under första veckan vi var här. Hej så länge"**

"Första veckan" stönade Sirius och såg på James som stirrade på honom.

"Det tog oss fem månader att hitta den" sa James med en suck och såg på Lily som skakade på huvudet.

**Fred och George hade knappt försvunnit förrän en långt mindre välkommen person dök upp: Malfoy, flankerade av Crabbe och Goyle.**

"**Äter du en sista måltid, Potter? när ska du ta tåget tillbaka till mugglarna?"**

"**Du är bra mycket modigare nu när du är nere på marken igen och har dina små vänner med dig" sade Harry kyligt.**

**Crabbe och Goyle var förstås allt annat än små men eftersom honnörsbordet var fyllt med lärare kunde ingen av dem göra annat än att knyta nävarna så att de knakade och se hotfulla ut.**

"**Jag ställer gärna upp mot dig när som helst alldeles ensam" sade Malfoy. "I kväll, om du vill. Trollkarlsduell. Bara trollstavar, ingen kroppskontakt. Vad är det med dig? Du har väl aldrig hört talas om en trollkarlsduell förut, antar jag?"**

"Jag hoppas att han vän hindrar honom från det där, de har bara gått två veckor på skolan och jag tvivlar på att Harry har hunnit lära sig tillräckligt än för en duell" sa Lily och knep ihop ögonen.

"**Det är klart att han har" sade Ron och svängde runt. "Jag är hans sekundant, vem är din?"**

**Malfoy såg på Crabbe och Goyle med en värderande blick på var och en.**

"**Crabbe" sade han. "Vid midnatt, blir det bra? Vi mäter er i troférummet, det är alltid olåst."**

**När Malfoy hade gått, tittade Ron och Harry på varandra.**

"**Vad **_**är**_** en trollkarlsduell?" sade Harry "Och vad menar du med att du är min sekundant?"**

"**Jo en sekundant är med för att ta över om du dör" sade Ron nonchalant och började äta sin kalla njurpaj. Då han upptäckte Harrys ansiktsuttryck, tillade han hastigt: "Men folk dör bara i riktiga dueller, förstår du med riktiga trollkarlar. Du och Malfoy kan på sin höjd skicka gnistor på varandra. Ingen av er är tillräckligt kunnig i magi för att göra nån riktig skada. Förresten är jag säker på att han trodde du skulle säga nej."**

"**Och hur blir det om jag svänger med staven och ingenting händer?"**

"**Släng undan den och ge honom en smäll på nosen" föreslog Ron.**

"Det låter som en bra idé" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som log för sig själv, hon var tacksam för att hennes far hade lärt henne självförsvar.

"**Ursäkta mig"**

**De tittade upp båda två. Det var Hermione Granger. **

"**Kan man inte få äta i fred på det här stället?" sade Ron**

**Hermione struntade i honom och vände sig till Harry.**

"**Jag kunde inte undgå att höra vad du och Malfoy sa…"**

"Gud hon är värre än mig" utbrast Lily och slog handen för munnen, när de såg på henne.

"Vad jag har aldrig lagt mig i era hyss" sa Lily och såg hur Remus och Sirius nickade.

"Du har dessutom hjälpt mig" sa Remus och såg på Lily som rodnade.

"**Det kunde du säkert" muttrade Ron.**

"… **och Du **_**får **_**bara inte vandra omkring i skolan på natten, tänk på alla poäng som Gryffindor förlorar om du blir upptäckt, och det blir du säkert. Det är faktiskt väldigt själviskt av dig."**

"**Och du har faktiskt ingenting med det att göra" sade Harry.**

"**Adjöss" sade Ron**

**Hur som helst var det inte vad man kunde kalla ett perfekt slut på dagen, tänkte Harry, där han låg vaken mycket senare och lyssnade i väntan på att Dean och Seamus skulle somna (Neville var ännu inte tillbaka från sjukhusflygeln). Ron hade tillbringat hela kvällen med att ge honom goda råd som till exempel:**

"**Om han försökte uttala nån förbannelse över dig är det bäst att du viker undan, för jag kommer inte ihåg hur man stoppar dem" **

**Det fanns en mycket stor risk att Filch eller Mrs. Norris skulle upptäcka dem, och Harry kände att han utmanade ödet genom att bryta mot en skolregel till på en och samma dag. Å andra sidan dök Malfoys hånleende ansikte ideligen upp ur mörkret – det här var hans stora chans att besegra Malfoy ansikte mot ansikte. Han kunde inte missa den.**

"**Halv tolv" Mumlade Ron till sist. "Det är bäst vi ger oss i väg."**

**De drog på sig sina nattrockar, tog sina trollstavar och smög sig tvärs igenom tornrummet, nerför spiraltrappan och in i Gryffindors uppehållsrum. Några enstaka glöder pyrde fortfarande i den öppna spisen och förvandlade alla fåtöljer till hukande svarta skuggor. De var nästan framme vid hålet i porträttet när en röst ljöd från stolen närmast dem:**

"**Jag kan inte tro att du tänker göra det här Harry" **

**En lampa tändes. Det var Hermione Granger, iförd en skär nattrock och en bister min.**

Albumet som låg på golvet vibrerade igen, Lily böjde sig ner och tog upp den och slog handen för munnen för att inte skratta. Hon visade Bilden av Hermione Granger med sitt burriga hår i förd en Skär nattrock.

"Gud hon ser lite ut som en katt" sa Remus och såg på Lily som log emot dem

"**är det **_**Du**_**?" sade Ron ursinnigt. "Gå och lägg dig igen!"**

"**Jag var nära att tala om det för din bror" fräste Hermione.**

"**Percy – han är prefekt, han skulle sätta stopp för det här."**

**Harry hade svårt att fatta att någon kunde lägga sig i som hon gjorde.**

"**Kom nu" sade Han till Ron. Han sköt upp porträttet av Tjocka Damen och klev ut genom hålet.**

**Hermione tänkte inte ge upp så lätt. Hon följde efter Ron genom porträtthålet och väste åt dem som en ilsken gås.**

Sirius brast ut i ett asgarv och alla stirrade på honom.

"Kom igen" sa Sirius och såg på dem.

"Titta på bilden och säg inte att det är roligt" sa Sirius och höll fram albumet där de nu såg hur Hermione Granger gick och såg ut som hon fräste.

"Okej det är ganska roligt" Sa Lily och log när hon såg hur bilden visade hur det såg ut.

"**Bryr ni er inte **_**om**_** Gryffindor, bryr ni er **_**bara**_** om er själva,**_** jag **_**vill inte att Slytherin ska vinna skolhemspokalen och ni kommer att göra så att vi förlorar alla poäng jag fick av professor McGonagall för att jag kände till Förvandlingsformlerna."**

"**Gå din väg"**

"**Okej, men jag har varnat er, kom bara ihåg vad jag sa när ni sitter på tåget hem i morgon. Ni är så…"**

**Men vad de var fick det aldrig veta. Hermione hade vänt sig mot porträttet av Tjocka Damen för att ta sig tillbaka in genom det och fann sig stå mitt emot en tom målning. Tjocka Damen hade gått på en nattlig visit och Hermione var utelåst.**

"Hon gör allt det" stönade Sirius och James båda två, de såg på varandra innan de märkte att Lily stirrade på dem.

"Vi har varit ute en del nätter ja Lily. Och visst vi har förlorat poäng men vi har alltid återvunnit våra förlorade poäng" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade stelt.

"**Vad ska jag nu ta mig till?" frågade hon gällt.**

"**Det är ditt problem" sade Ron. "Vi måste gå, vi kommer för sent."**

**De hade inte ens kommit till slutet på korridoren när Hermione hann i kapp dem.**

"**Jag kommer med er" sade hon.**

"**Det gör du**_** inte**_**" **

"**Tror ni jag tänker stå här ute och vänta på att Filch ska få tag i mig? Om han hittar oss alla tre ska jag tala om sanningen för honom, att jag försökte hindra er och det kan ni intyga."**

"Gud, vad hon är näsvis" stönade Lily, hon kände sig helt plötsligt som ganska tillbaka lutad.

"**Det var det fräckaste…" sade Ron med Hög röst.**

"**Håll mun båda två!" sade Harry skarpt "jag hörde nånting"**

**Det var något slags snarkande ljud.**

"**Mrs. Norris?" andades Ron och kisade genom mörkret.**

"Snälla låt dem klara av sitt föra äventyr utan att de stöter på något otrevligt" mumlade Sirius han hade en känsla av att något ont skulle hända.

**Det var inte Mrs. Norris. Det var Neville. Han låg hoprullad på golvet, han sov djupt, men ryckte plötsligt till och vaknade då de smög närmare.**

"**Gudskelov att ni hittar mig! Jag har varit här ute i flera timmar, jag kunde inte komma ihåg det nya lösenordet för att komma in och lägga mig."**

"**Sänk rösten, Neville. Lösenordet är 'Gristryne' men det hjälper dig inte nu, för Tjocka Damen har gett sig i väg nånstans."**

"**Hur är det med din arm?" sade Harry.**

"Det var mycket vänligt av honom att komma ihåg det" sa Lily och såg hur Remus verkade hålla med.

"**Bra" sade Neville och visade dem. "Madam Pomfrey fixade den på bara en minut"**

"Hon har blivit slappare" sa Remus och la armarna i kors han hatade Madam Pomfrey, men hon höll alltid kvar honom efter fullmånen.

"Remus, lugna dig" Mumlade James och såg på sin vän som nickade.

"Hur mycket blir du skadad under fullmånen" frågade Lily och såg på honom.

"Det är inte alltid jag blir skadad men det är just det att hon vill hålla kvar mig längre än vad som är nödvändigt" sa Remus och såg på Lily som nickade.

"**Fint. Jo, förstår du, Neville, vi måste vara på ett ställe, vi ses senare…"**

"**Lämna mig inte!" sade Neville och kravlade sig upp. "Jag vill inte stanna här ensam, Blodiga Baronen har redan gått förbi två gånger."**

**Ron tittade på sin klocka och blängde sedan ilsket på Hermione och Neville.**

"**Om vi åker fast tack vare nån av er två, kommer jag inte att vila en sekund förrän jag lärt mig den där spökförbannelsen som Quirrell berättade om, och använt den mot er"**

**Hermione öppnade munnen, kanske för att tala om för Ron exakt hur han skulle använda spökförbannelsen men Harry väste åt henne att vara tyst och vinkade dem allihop framåt.**

**De svävade fram i korridorer randade med månskenstrimmor från de höga fönstren. Bakom varje hörn väntade sig Harry att stöta på Filch eller Mrs. Norris, men de hade tur. De rusade uppför en trappa till tredje våningen och gick på tå fram mot troférummet. Malfoy och Crabbe hade inte kommit ännu. Glasskåpen med troféerna glimmade när månljuset nådde dem. Bägare, sköldar, fat och statyer glittrade i silver och guld i mörkret. De tog sig fram utmed väggarna, medan de höll ögonen på dörrarna i båda ändarna av rummet. Harry tog fram sin trollstav för den händelse att Malfoy skulle komma inspringande och genast sätta i gång. Minuterna kröp förbi**

"**Han är sen, kanske han blev rädd och backade ur" viskade Ron.**

**Sedan fick ett buller från rummet bredvid dem att hoppa till. Harry hade precis lyft sin stav, när de hörde någon tala – och det var inte Malfoy.**

"Nej, Nej," började Sirius och såg på boken som James höll i den.

"**Nosa omkring, lilla sötnos, de kan sitta gömda i nåt hörn."**

**Det var Filch som pratade med Mrs. Norris. Skräckslagen vinkade Harry åt de andra tre att de skulle följa honom så snabbt som möjligt; de kilade tyst mot dörren längst bort från Filchs röst. Nevilles klädnad hade nätt och jämnt försvunnit runt hörnet när de hörde Filch komma in i troférummet.**

"**De är här inne nånstans" hörde de honom mumla, "och de gömmer sig nog"**

"**Den här vägen" formade Harry ljudlöst med läpparna åt de andra och lamslagna av skräck började de smyga genom en lång pelargång fylld med rustningar. De kunde höra hur Filch kom närmare.**

**Neville gav plötsligt ifrån sig ett skrämt pip och satte av i språng – han snavade, högg tag i Ron runt midjan och båda två föll handlöst rakt på en rustning. Skramlet och braket var nog för att väcka upp hela slottet.**

"**SPRING!" skrek Harry och de alla fyra rusade ner genom pelargången utan att titta bakåt för att se om Filch följde efter. De svängde runt dörrposten och galopperade genom korridoren och sedan genom en annan, med Harry som ledde utan en aning om var det var eller vart de var på väg.**

"James kan vi ta en ta och äta lite" sa Remus och såg på Sirius som höll sig för magen.

"säg till husalferna jag vill veta att min son kommer helskinad hem till Gryffindor tornet innan jag bryter för lunch" sa James och såg på Remus som öppnade dörren och kallade på husalfen.

**De tog sig igenom en gobeläng som de rev isär och befann sig sedan i en undangömd gång, rusade genom den och kom fram nära ett av sina klassrum, som de visste låg flera kilometer bort från troférummet.**

"**Jag tror vi har skakat av oss honom" flämtade Harry.**

**Han lutade sig mot den kalla väggen och torkade sig i pannan. Neville vek sig dubbel och drog väsande efter andan.**

"**Jag….**_**sa **_**det ju… åt er" flämtade Hermione och höll sig för sidan "Jag… sa det ju… åt er"**

"**Vi måste ta oss tillbaka till Gryffindortornet" sade Ron "så fort som möjligt."**

"**Malfoy lurade dig" sade Hermione till Harry. "Det fattar du va? Han tänkte aldrig möta dig. Filch visste att nån skulle vara i troférummet, Malfoy måste ha tipsat honom."**

"Det låter som en hans far" sa Remus och släppte in alferna som kom med mat.

**Harry tänkte att hon förmodligen hade rätt, men han hade ingen lust att säga det till henne.**

"**Kom, så går vi"**

**Så enkelt skulle det inte bli. De hade inte gått mer än ett tiotal steg när ett dörrhandtag skramlade till och någonting kom utfarande ur ett klassrum framför dem. Det var Peeves. Han fick syn på dem och gav till ett skri av förtjusning.**

"**Var tyst Peeves, snälla du, du kommer att få oss utkastade"**

**Peeves skrockade.**

"**Jaså, här vandrar ni omkring vid midnatt, söta små förstaklassare? Aj, aj, aj, så stygga man kan vara försök inte smita i en hast för nu åker ni allt fast."**

"**inte om du inte avslöjar oss, snälla Peeves"**

"**Jag borde tala om det för Filch, det borde jag verkligen" sade Peeves med helgonlik röst, men hans ögon glittrade elakt. "Det är för ert eget bästa, ska ni veta"**

"**Ur vägen med dig" fräste Ron och måttade ett slag mot Peeves. Det var ett stort misstag.**

"Man skall aldrig försöka slå Peeves för det ställer bara till problem" sa James och skakade långsamt på huvudet.

"**ELEVER UPPE UR SÄNGEN!" vrålade Peeves "ELEVER UPPER OCH GÅR I TROLLKONSTKORRIDOREN!"**

**De duckade under honom och sprang för livet ända fram till änden av korridoren där de rusade rakt in i en dörr – och den var låst.**

"**Nu är det färdigt!" stönade Ron medan det hjälplöst knuffade på dörren "Det är ute med oss! Det här är slutet!"**

**De kunde höra steg, det var Filch som sprang så fort han kunde mot ljudet av Peeves skrik.**

"**Äsch, flytta på er" brummade Hermione ilsket. Hon grep tag i Harrys trollstav, slog lätt på låset med den och viskade "**_**Alohomora!**_**"**

**Det hördes ett klick i låset och dörren svängde upp. De kilade igenom den, stängde den kvickt och pressade örat mot den medan de lyssnade.**

"Låter som Hermione har läst väldigt mycket" sa Lily och såg på Remus som nickade.

"Alohomora är väl inte förens i slutet av första året" sa Remus och såg på Lily som nickade.

"**Vilken väg tog de, Peeves?" sade Filch "Fort, tala om det för mig."**

"**Säg 'snälla du'"**

"**håll inte på och tjafsa med mig, Peeves, säg nu **_**vart de tog vägen**_**?"**

"**Jag säger ingenting om du inte säger snälla du till mig" sade Peeves med sin förtretsamma mässande röst.**

"**Okej då – **_**snälla du**_**"**

"_**Ingenting!**_**! Hahaha! Sa ju att jag inte skulle säga ingenting om du inte sa snälla du! Hahahaaaaaa!" och de hörde ljudet av Peeves som svischade i väg och Filch som svor i ursinne.**

"**Han tror att den här dörren är låst" viskade Harry. "Jag tror att vi klarar oss. **_**Släpp **_**mig Neville!" För Neville hade ryckt i armen på Harrys nattrock hela den sista minuten "**_**Vad är det?"**_

**Harry vände sig om – och såg mycket tydligt vad det var. Under ett ögonblick var han övertygad om att han hade vandrat rakt in i en mardröm – det här var för mycket ovanpå allt som hittills hade hänt.**

**De befann sig inte i något rum, som han hade trott. De befann sig i en korridor.**

"Nej" skrek Lily som hade en aning om att det var de befann sig.

"Lily vad är det nu" sa Remus och såg på Lily som hade börjat darra.

"Jag tror de befinner sig i den förbjudna korridoren" viskade Lily och såg på boken medan hennes ansikte började förlora all sin färg.

"James läs jag vill veta vad som har hänt min gudson" morrade Sirius Lily la märket att han lät lite likt en hund.

**Den förbjudna korridoren på tredje våningen. Och nu förstod de varför den var förbjuden. De tittade rakt in i ögonen på en fruktansvärd hund, en hund som fyllde hela utrymmet mellan taket och golvet. Den hade tre huvuden. Tre par rullande, galna ögon; tre nosar, som det ryckte och darrade i riktning mot dem; tre dreglande munnar med saliv som hängde i klibbiga trådar från gulaktiga huggtänder.**

James stirrade tomt framför sig, han kände hur boken gled ur hans händer, men vad tänkte de på genom att låsa in en sådan hund i skolan, aldrig hade han sett en trehövdad hund, han hoppades att aldrig behöva få se en.

Lily låg på golvet hon hade svimmat när hon hört vad de hade stött på.

Remus trollade fram en sval trasa och la den på Lilys panna, han var rädd för Ron, Harry, Neville och Hermione men detta hade ännu inte hänt, han såg över på Sirius som darrade.

"Jag kan inte tro det" mumlade Lily när hon återvände till medvetande.

"Det är säkert inte så farligt som det låter" sa Remus och såg på albumet som började vibrera.

"vågar jag titta" viskade Lily och såg på Remus som tog upp albumet och såg på hunden som just nu låg ner men så snart Remus hade blåst en lätt vindpust på bilden ryckte alla tre huvud upp och stod alla tre munnar med blottande tänder och dräglade Remus slog igen boken och höll handen över sitt hjärta.

"Lily du skall inte se hunden" sa Remus när Lily bände albumet ur hans händer

"Så illa kan det inte vara" sa Lily och slog upp bilden på hunden och den lilla färg som Lily hade haft i ansiktet var nu borta, hon var vitare än ett spöke, hon darrade innan hon kastade albumet på bordet och vacklade bort från killarna innan hon spydde, i en hink som hade dykt upp, James gick fram till Lily och höll undan hennes hår, med Lily spydde.

"Herregud" sa Sirius och såg på hunden som verkade ha lagt sig ner och sov igen.

"Jag hoppas att detta är enda gången som Harry träffar hunden" mumlade Lily när hon satte sig ner vid James sida, hon litade inte på sina ben för de darrade.

"Får jag se" sa James och såg på Hunden som nu verkade sova.

"Blås inte på kortet då vaknar den" viskade Remus och såg när James la ner albumet.

"Jag hoppas de kommer där ifrån med livet i behåll" sa Remus med låg röst.

**Den stod alldeles stilla och stirrade på dem med alla sex ögonen, och Harry förstod att enda anledningen till att de inte redan var döda var att deras plötsliga uppdykande hade överrumplat den, men den höll snabbt på att komma över det, för man kunde inte ta fel på vad de där hotfulla morrningarna betydde.**

**Harry trevade efter dörrhandtaget – i valet mellan Filch och döden föredrog han Filch.**

"Där har han rätt i alla fall, Filch är bättre än döden" sa Lily svagt där hon låg emot James axel, James höll om henne.

"Lily snälla kan du försöka äta lite" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som skakade på huvudet.

**De ramlade baklänges, Harry smällde igen dörren, och de sprang, de nästan flög, tillbaka genom korridoren. Filch måste ha skyndat i väg för att titta efter dem på något annat ställe för de såg honom ingenstans, men de brydde sig knappt om det – det enda de önskade var att lägga så stort avstånd som möjligt mellan sig själva och det där odjuret. De slutade inte springa förrän de kom fram till porträttet av Tjocka Damen på sjunde våningen.**

"**Vad i all världen har ni varit allesammans?" frågade hon och tittade på deras nattrockar som hängde halvvägs ner på axlarna och på deras blossande, svettiga ansikten.**

"**Bry er inte om det – gristryne, gristryne" flämtade Harry och porträttet svängde utåt.**

**Det dröjde en stund innan någon av dem sade någonting. Neville såg faktiskt ut som han aldrig skulle tala igen.**

"**Vad tror de att de sysslar med, när de har nånting sånt inlåst i en skola?" sade Ron till slut. "Om det fanns en hund som behövde motion, så är det den där"**

"Jag skulle nog över lämna det till någon som kan det, för jag vill inte ha Ron eller någon annan elev i närheten av den där hunden" viskade Lily och tog emot koppen som Sirius gav henne hon drack och såg upp på honom.

"Ja det är te och lite eldwhiskyn, tänkte att du kanske behövde det" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som tog ännu en klunk.

"Tack, jag tror jag aldrig kommer glömma den där hunden i första taget" sa Lily och drack, James var tacksam över att hans bästa vän hade tänkt på att lugna Lilys nerver.

**Hermione hade både hunnit få tillbaka andan och sitt dåliga humör.**

"**Ni använder visst inte ögonen att titta med, nån av er?" fräste hon. "Såg ni inte vad den stod på?"**

"**Golvet?" föreslog Harry. "Jag tittade inte på fötterna, jag var alldeles för upptagen av huvudena på den."**

"**Nej **_**inte **_**på golvet. Den stod på en fallucka. Den vaktar tydligen nånting."**

**Hon reste sig upp och blängde ilsket på dem.**

"**Jag hoppas ni är nöjda med er själva. Vi kunde ha blivit dödade allihop – eller ännu värre, blivit relegerade. Nu tänker jag gå och lägga mig, om ni inte har nånting emot det."**

**Ron stirrade efter henne med gapande mun.**

"**Nej vi har inget emot det" sade han "Man skulle kunna tro att vi släpade med henne med oss, eller vad säger ni?"**

**Men Hermione hade gett Harry någonting annat att tänka på när han klev i säng igen. Hunden vaktade någonting… vad hade Hagrid sagt? Gringotts var den säkraste platsen i världen för någonting man ville gömma – möjligen med undantag för Hogwarts. Harry trodde att han hade kommit underfund med var det smutsiga lilla paketet från valv sjuhundratretton befann sig.**

"Jag önskar att han inte var så lik mig" muttrade James och slog igen boken och såg på de andra.

"Han kommer inte vila förens han vet vad som hunden vaktar" stönade Remus och såg på Sirius vars ögon blev större.

"Nej snälla låt honom inte gå tillbaka till hunden" mumlade Lily och kände när James la ner henne.

"Jag tror vi skall lugna oss att läsa lite så att Lily åter får sina färger" sa Remus och såg på Lily som såg sur ut.

"Lily älskade lilla blomma du är väldigt blek, vi vill inte att du svimmar så du måste äta innan vi fortsätter att läsa" sa James och höll fram Sirapstårtan som han viste att Lily älskade att äta, detta var något som de båda tyckte om.

"Okej men vem läser" sa Lily och började med att äta långsamt och såg på de andra.

"jag kan läsa" sa Sirius och tog boken medan de åt.


	11. Allhelgonaafton

Sirius såg på Lily medan han bläddrade fram till rätt kapitel. Han såg på James som höll hårt om Lily som verkade fortfarande rädd, hon måste verkligen vara orolig.

"Lily orkar du eller vill du att vi slutar läsa för dagen" sa James och såg på henne, James var visserligen rädd han med, men han hade lättare att trycka undan sin rädsla, efter nätterna med Remus som varulv.

"Vi läser" sa Lily och drack av vätskan som Sirius hade blandat till henne.

**Kapitel 10. Allhelgonaafton.**

**Malfoy trodde inte sina ögon när han såg att Harry och Ron fortfarande var kvar på Hogwarts dagen därpå. De såg visserligen trötta ut, men var glada och muntra. Så här på morgonen efter med mötet med den trehövdade hunden tryckte faktiskt Harry och Ron att de hade varit ett förträffligt äventyr och de var riktigt ivriga att få vara med om ett till. Under tiden berättade Harry för Ron om paketet som verkade ha flyttats från Gringotts till Hogwarts, och de funderade en långstund över vad det kunde vara som behövde en så kraftig bevakning.**

"**Det är antingen väldigt värdefullt eller väldigt farligt" sade Ron**

"**Eller båda delarna" sade Harry.**

**Men eftersom det enda de säkert visste om det mystiska föremålet vad att det var cirka fem centimeter långt hade de ingen större chans att gissa vad det var utan fler ledtrådar.**

"Jag gillar inte tanken på att de har något farligt i skolan, även om Lord Voldemort är borta" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Jag tror inte att han är borta" sa Lily och såg på dem Sirius stirrade på henne.

"bara en känsla som jag har" sa Lily och såg på dem medan de nickade.

**Varken Neville eller Hermione visade det minsta intresse för vad som låg under hunden och falluckan. Det enda Neville brydde sig om var att aldrig mer behöva komma i närheten av hunden igen.**

**Hermione vägrade att tala mer med Harry och Ron, men hon var en sådan härsklysten besserwisser att de betraktade det som ett extra plus. Det enda de verkligen önskade var ett tillfälle att hämnas på Malfoy, och till deras stora förtjusning dök det upp just ett sådant med posten ungefär en vecka senare.**

**Då ugglorna strömmade in i stora salen som vanligt, väcktes genast allas uppmärksamhet av ett långt smalt paket buret av sex bastanta tornugglor. Harry var precis lika intresserad som alla andra av att få se vad som alla andra av att få se vad som fanns i det stora paketet och blev häpen när ugglorna flög ner och släppte det rakt framför honom, så att hans baconportion åkte i golvet. De hade knappt hunnit flaxa undan när en annan uggla släppte ett brev ovanpå paketet.**

**Harry slet upp brevet först, vilket var tur, för där stod det:**

_**ÖPPNA INTE PAKETET VID BORDET.**_

_**Det innehåller din nya Nimbus Tvåtusen, men jag vil inte att alla ska få veta att du har fått en ny kvastkäpp, för då vill alla ha en.**_

_**Oliver Wood möter dig i kväll klockan sju på Quidditchplanen för ditt första träningspass.**_

_**Professor M. McGonagall.**_

**Harry hade svårt att dölja sin glädje då han räckte över brevet till Ron.**

"Hon gav honom en Nimbus" stönade James och såg på boken, han var glad över att hans son hade fått en ordentlig kvast, men han önskade att han hade varit där och kunnat köpa den åt sin son.

"Vad är det för speciellt med en Nimbus" sa Lily och såg på dem. Remus himlade med ögonen.

"Sirius och James ni kan ta och berätta det för Lily om det sedan" sa Remus och såg på James och Sirius som nickade.

"**En Nimbus Tvåtusen!" stönade Ron avundsjuk, "Jag har aldrig ens så mycket som rört vid en."**

**De lämnade hastigt salen, eftersom de ville packa upp kvastkäppen i avskildhet före den första lektionen, men halvvägs genom hallen fann de vägen till övervåningen spärrad av Crabbe och Goyle. Malfoy ryckte paketet från Harry och kände på det.**

"**Det är en kvastkäpp" sade han och slängde tillbaka den till Harry med ett blandat uttryck av elakhet och avund i ansiktet. "Den här gången åker du dit, Potter, Förstaårselever får inte lov att ha såna."**

**Ron kunde inte motstå tillfället.**

"**Det är inte vilken gammal kvastkäpp som helst" sade Han "det är en Nimbus Tvåtusen. Vad var det du sa att du hade hemma, Malfoy, en Komet Två Sextio?" Ron log brett mot Harry, "Kometerna ser lyxiga ut, men de är inte i samma division som Nimbusarna."**

"**Och vad vet du om det, Weasley, du skulle ju inte ha råd med halva handtaget ens" fräste Malfoy tillbaka. "Du och dina bröder måste väl spara ihop kvist för kvist."**

**Innan Ron hann svara dök professor Flitwick upp alldeles intill Malfoys armbåge.**

"**Ni bråkar väl inte, pojkar?" pep han.**

"**Potter har fått en kvastkäpp med posten, Professorn" sade Malfoy hastigt.**

"**Ja, ja, det är riktigt" sade professor Flitwick och strålade mot Harry. "Professor McGonagall har berättat allt för mig om de speciella omständigheterna, Potter. Och vad är det för modell?"**

"**En Nimbus Tvåtusen Sir" sade Harry och kämpade för att inte skratta åt uttrycket av fasa i Malfoys ansikte. "Och det är faktiskt tack vare Malfoy här som jag har fått den" tillade han.**

"Gud vilket geni han är" sade Sirius och såg på de andra som skrattade med.

**Harry och Ron gav sig i väg uppför trappan medan de försökte kväva sitt skratt åt Malfoys tydliga ilska och förvirring.**

"**Ja, men det är sant" skrockade Harry då de kom upp till toppen av marmortrappan. "Om han inte hade stulit Nevilles minnsallt skulle jag inte vara med i laget…"**

"**Så du tycker väl det där är en belöning för att bryta mot reglerna?" hördes en ilsken röst alldeles bakom dem. Hermione kom klampande uppför trappan med en ogillande blick på paketet i Harrys hand.**

"**Jag trodde du vägrade att tala med oss?" sade Harry.**

"**Ja, sluta inte med det nu" sade Ron, "Vi tycker det är så skönt."**

**Hermione marscherade iväg med näsan i vädret. Harry hade väldigt svårt att koncentrera sig på lektionerna den dagen. Hans tankar strövade ideligen i väg upp till sovsalen där den nya kvastkäppen låg under sängen, eller vandrade bort till Quidditchplanen där han skulle lära sig spela samma kväll. Han satte i middagsmaten utan att ens lägga märket till vad han åt och rusade sedan uppför trappan tillsammans med Ron för att äntligen packa upp sin Nimbus Tvåtusen.**

"**Wow" suckade Ron då kvastkäppen rullade fram på Harrys överkast.**

**Till och med Harry, som inte visste någonting om olika kvastar, tyckte att den såg underbar ut. Slank och glänsande, med ett mahognyhandtag och en lång svans av fina, raka kvistar och **_**Nimbus Tvåtusen**_** skrivet med guldbokstäver nära toppen.**

"Det låter helt underbart, jag gillar inte den där Hermione" sa James och såg på Lily som satt och åt.

"Jag tror hon inte har haft några vänner innan Hogwarts" sa Lily och såg på de andra som såg på henne.

"Så du tror att Hermione aldrig har haft några vänner" sa Sirius och såg på henne när hon nickade.

"Nej jag är säker på det. Vänta bara tills hon blir vän med Harry skall du se" sa Lily och kände sig bättre.

"Hur mår du" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som log emot honom.

"Bättre, tack för eran omtanke" sa Lily och såg på Sirius som tog upp boken igen.

**Då klockan närmade sig sju lämnade Harry slottet och gav sig i väg mot Quidditchplanen i skymningen. Han hade aldrig varit inne i deras stadion förut.**

"Jag har aldrig sett en Quidditchmatch" sa Lily och såg på dem, Remus såg hur James stirrade på henne.

"Varför inte" sa James och såg på henne.

"Därför att jag aldrig har gillat sporter, dessutom måste man lära sig alla regler och jag har inte haft ork att lära mig, dessutom har jag studerat under tiden som matcherna" sa Lily och såg på James som såg på henne.

"Tänker du gå detta året" sa James och såg på henne.

"Jag tänker försöka gå, jag hoppas på att kunna bli Helare James, men jag behöver få Madam Pomfrey att låta mig utföra små enkla helar förtrollningar" sa Lily och såg på honom hon hade ingen praktisk erfarenhet.

"Vi kan komma till dig i fortsättning" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade.

"vad pratar ni om" sa Lily och såg på honom.

"Det är bättre att vi talar om för dig längre fram, men det är lättare att be dig hjälpa oss med att utföra helar förtrollningar." sa James och såg på henne Lily kysste honom på kinden hon skulle äntligen få träna på hela förtrollningar.

"Tack" sa hon och strålade.

**Hundratals sittplatser höjde sig i rader runt om spelplanen så att åskådarna satt tillräckligt högt upp för att kunna se vad som försiggick. I vardera ände av planen stod tre guldfärgade stolpar med stora ringar upptill. De påminde Harry om de små plastöglor som mugglarbarnen brukade blåsa såpbubblor igenom, med den skillnaden att det satt femton meter upp i luften.**

"Jag har aldrig sett den på det sättet" Sa Lily och log emot hennes son sätt att se på saker.

**Harry, som var alldeles för ivrig att få flyga igen för att orka vänta på Wood, satt upp på sin kvastkäpp och sparkade iväg från marken. Vilken känsla! Han susade in och ut mellan målstolparna och satte sedan fart uppför och nerför planen. Hans Nimbus Tvåtusen vände åt vilket håll han än önskade bara han nuddade vid den.**

"**Hej, Potter, kom ner!"**

**Oliver Wood hade kommit. Han bar en stor trälåda under armen. Harry landade intill honom.**

"**Jättebra" sade Wood med lysande ögon. "Jag förstår vad McGonagall menade … du är verkligen en naturbegåvning. Jag tänker bara lära dig reglerna i kväll, sen får du vara med på lagträdningen tre gånger i veckan."**

"Det låter bra, kanske Lily lär sig med" sa James och kysste hennes kind sedan hennes hand.

"Jag skall försöka lära mig" sa Lily och log emot honom och la armen honom innan James drog upp henne i sitt knä.

**Han öppnade trälådan. Inuti låg fyra bollar i olika storlek. **

"**okej" sade Wood. "Quidditch är ganska lätt att förstå, även om det inte är särskilt lätt att spela. Det är sju spelare på varje sida. Tre av dem kallas för jagare."**

"**Tre jagare" upprepade Harry medan Wood tog fram en klarröd boll som var ungefär lika stor som en fotboll.**

"**Den här bollen kallas för klonken" sade Wood. "Jagarna kastade klonken till varandra och försöker få den igenom nån av ringarna för att göra mål. Tio poäng för varje gång klonken går igenom en av ringarna. Är du med?"**

"hänger du med Lily" sa James medan han drog fingrarna igenom hennes långa hår.

"jo Jagarna, och att de är det som gör det flesta mål det är jag med på" sa Lily och såg på dem, Merlene spelade trots allt Jagare.

"Bra då fortsätter vi" sa Sirius med ett leende.

"**Jagarna kastar klonken och måste få den igenom ringarna för att få poäng" rabblade Harry. "Så det är ungefär som Basketboll på kvastkäppar med sex korgar eller hur?"**

"Å varför har jag inte sett det på det sättet" sa Lily och slog händerna över ansiktet och de andra stirrade på henne.

"Jag skall se till att ni får se en Basket match" sa Lily och tänkte på sin far som älskade Basket.

"**Vad är basketboll för nåt?" sade Wood nyfiket.**

"**Strunt i det" sade Harry hastigt.**

"**Ja och så finns det en annan spelare på varje sida som kallas för vaktaren – jag är vaktaren i Gryffindors lag. Jag måste flyga runt våra ringar och hindra det andra laget från att göra mål."**

"Så vaktaren är som en Målvakt i fotboll" sa Lily och såg på James och Sirius som båda kliade sig i huvudet.

"Ja Lily, man kan säga det att Vaktaren är en målvakt eftersom de har samma uppgift" sa Remus och såg hur James och Sirius båda nickade nu när det förstod.

"**Tre jagare och en vaktare" sade Harry som var fast besluten att lägga alltsammans på minnet "och de spelar med klonken. Okej det är uppfattat. Och vad är de där till för då?"**

**Han pekade på de tre bollarna som låg kvar inuti lådan.**

"**Det ska jag visa dig nu" sade Wood. "Ta den här" **

**Han räckte Harry en liten klubba, som påminde lite om ett brännbollsträ.**

"**Jag ska visa dig vad dunkarna gör" sade Wood "De här båda är dunkare"**

**Han visade Harry två identiska bollar, kolsvarta och en smula mindre än den röda klonken. Harry lade märket till att de verkade streta och dra för att komma loss från remmarna som höll fast dem inuti lådan.**

"**Gå undan och akta dig" varnade Wood Harry. Han böjde sig ner och befriade en av dunkarna.**

**Den svarta bollen steg omedelbart högt upp i luften och kom sedan rusande rakt mot Harrys ansikte. Harry måttade en sving mot den med slagträt för att hindra den från att krossa hans näsa och skickade i väg den i sicksack upp i luften – den ven runt deras huvud och sköt sedan emot Wood, som dök ner ovan på den och lyckades klämma fast den på marken.**

"**Fattar du?" flämtade Wood och tvingade tillbaka den kämpade dunkaren i trälådan och spände fast den ordentligt. "Dunkarna far omkring som raketer och försöker slå ner spelarna från deras kvastar. Det är därför som man har två slagmän i varje lag – tvillingarna Weasley är våra – det är deras uppgift att skydda sin sida från dunkarna och försöka slå i väg dem mot det andra laget. Jaha tror du att du fattat allt det här nu då?"**

"Lily vad säger du" sa James och såg på henne. Lily nickade.

"Jo det här är mycket lättare än när någon annan har förklarat för mig. Men jag gillar fortfarande inte att flyga" sa Lily och såg på dem.

"Du skall få flyga med mig snart nog" sa James och kysste hennes hår.

"**Tre jagare försöker göra mål med klonken; vaktaren vaktar målstolparna; slagmännen håller undan dunkarna från sitt lag" hasplade Harry ur sig.**

"**Mycket bra" sade Wood.**

"**Ähum… Har dunkarna nånsin dödat nån?" frågade Harry och hoppades att han lät obesvärad.**

"**Aldrig på Hogwarts. Några stycken har fått käken krossad, men ingenting värre än så. Ja, och så har vi då den sista medlemmen i laget, sökaren. Det är du. Och du behöver inte bekymra dig om klonken eller dunkarna…"**

"… **om de nu inte slår sönder skallen på mig."**

"**Oroa dig inte, dunkarna är ingen match för Weasleytvillingarna – de är själva som ett par mänskliga dunkare, menar jag."**

**Wood sträckte in handen i trälådan och tog fram den fjärde och sista bollen. I jämförelse med klonken och dunkarna var den väldigt liten, ungefär lika stor som en kraftig valnöt. Den lyste av guld och hade små flaxande silvervingar.**

"Jag älskar den bollen" sa James och grävde fram sin egna kvick som han hade fått sitt andra år Vingarna var slitna, Lily stirrade på bollen.

"Den ser lite väl sliten ut" sa Lily och tog den lilla bollen från James.

"Ja, jag har tränat med den sedan jag kom med i laget det var en gåva från min far" sa James och log emot henne Lily granskade bollen hon hade aldrig sett den på nära håll, men hon började bli fascinerad av sporten som hon ännu inte hade sett en match av.

"Men du börjar hänga med på reglerna" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Jag ser faktiskt fram emot att se en match" sa Lily och kände hur James höll hårt i henne.

"_**Det här**_**" sade Wood "är den gyllene kvicken, och det är den viktigaste bollen av dem allihop. Den är väldigt besvärlig att fånga därför att den är så snabb och svår att se. Det är sökarens uppgift att fånga den. Du måste sno dig in och ut mellan jagarna, slagmännen, dunkarna och klonken för att få tag i den före det andra lagets sökare, för den av sökarna som fångar kvicken vinner hundrafemtio poäng extra åt sitt lag, så det laget vinner nästan alltid. Det är därför som man ruffar så mycket mot sökaren. En Quidditchmatch slutar inte förrän man har fångat kvicken, så den kan hålla på i evigheter – jag tror att rekordet är tre månader, de var tvungna att ta in ersättare hela tiden så att spelarna kunde få lite sömn. Ja det var allt. Några frågor?"**

"Det känns som att jag har gått miste om något väldigt roligt" mumlade Lily hon hade aldrig ens varit med på en av festerna efter att Gryffindor hade efter segrar.

"Lily du kan inte hjälpa att du har gillat att plugga mer än att festa, men lovar att om du följer med på matchen och sedan på festen så kommer du förstå vad som är så kul" sa James och såg på Remus som skrattade.

"Jag skall gå" sa Lily och la ner huvudet på James axel.

**Harry skakade på huvudet. Nog för att han förstod vad han hade att göra, men det var att göra det som skulle bli problemet.**

"**Vi ska inte träna med kvicken än" sade Wood och lade försiktigt tillbaka den inuti lådan och stängde den. **

"**Det är för mörkt, vi kan tappa bort den. Vi låter dig pröva med några av dem här." **

**Han drog fram en påse med vanliga golfbollar ur fickan och några minuter senare var han och Harry uppe i luften, där Wood kastade golfbollarna så hårt han kunde åt alla håll för att Harry skulle fånga dem. Harry missade inte en enda en, och Wood var förtjust. Efter en halvtimme hade mörkret redan fallit på och de kunde inte fortsätta.**

"Jag minns när blev testad jag tror jag fångade 18/19 stycken" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade.

"Jo du lyckades inte med alla" sa Sirius och såg ner i boken igen.

"**I år kommer vårat namn att stå på Quidditchpokalen" sade Wood lyckligt då de traskade tillbaka upp till slottet.**

"**Jag skulle inte bli förvånad om du visar dig vara bättre än Charlie Weasley, och han kunde ha spelat för England om han inte hade gett sig i väg för att jaga drakar."**

"Tror ni verkligen att Harry kommer vara så bra" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Lily kom igen han är en naturbegåvning, James har fått lära sig att bli bra" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som nickade.

**Kanske det berodde det på att han hade så mycket att göra nu, med Quidditchträning tre kvällar i veckan ovanpå alla läxläsning, men Harry kunde knappt tro det när han insåg att han redan varit på Hogwarts i två månader. Slottet kändes mer som ett hem än Privet Drive någonsin hade gjort.**

"Du är inte ensam Harry" mumlade Sirius och såg Remus och Lily som båda nickade långsamt.

Lily gillade inte att åka hem efter sitt första sommar lov, då Petunia hade börjat reta henne, Lily för att hon var häxa.

"Lily vart skall du vara över jul" sa James och såg på Lily som rykte på axlarna.

"Jag blir nog kvar på Hogwarts" sa hon och såg på sina händer.

"Du kan få komma hem till mig" sa James och såg på Lily som stirrade på honom.

"Jag vill inte tränga mig på din familj" sa Lily och såg på honom.

"Vi talar om detta längre fram om detta" sa James men han ville att Lily skulle följa med honom hem.

**Lektionerna var också på väg att bli allt intressantare nu när de hade lärt sig grunderna. På allhelgonaaftonens morgon vaknade de till den ljuvliga doften av stekt pumpa som kom svävande genom korridorerna. Ännu bättre var professor Flitwicks tillkännagivande på lektionen i trollformellära att han tyckte det nu var dags för dem att få saker att flyga, någonting som de allesammans hade längtat sig sjuka efter att få pröva sedan de sett hur han fick Nevilles padda att susa omkring i klassrummet. Professor Flitwick delade in klassen i par som skulle öva. Harry fick Seamus Finnigan till partner (vilket var en lättnad, för Neville hade försökt fånga hans blick). Ron skulle däremot arbeta tillsammans med Hermione Granger. Det var svårt att säga vem som var argast över det, Ron eller Hermione. Hon hade inte talat med någon av dem sedan den dagen då Harrys kvastkäpp anlände.**

"**Glöm nu inte de fina handledsrörelserna som vi har övat!" pep professor Flitwick som vanligt uppflugen ovanpå sina boktrave. "sväng lätt och vrid på handleden, kom ihåg det, sväng lätt och vrid. Och uttala de magiska orden rätt är också mycket viktigt – glöm aldrig trollkarlen Baruffio, som sa 'S' i stället för 'F' och fann sig själv på golvet med en buffel på bröstet."**

"Var det inte du James som testade det" sa Lily och såg på honom där hon satt i hans knä.

"Nej, Det var Sirius som testade, men det blir inte du själv som får den på bröstet det är personen bredvid dig som får det" sa James medan han gned sig över bröstet. Lily log åt dem hon mindes dagen väl.

**Det var mycket svårt. Harry och Seamus svängde lätt och vred på handleden, men fjädern som de skulle skicka upp i skyn låg bara kvar på bänklocket. Seamus blev så otålig att han petade på den med sin trollstav och satte eld på den – Harry fick lov att släcka den med sin hatt. Ron, vid bordet intill hade inte mycket större tur.**

"_**Wingardium Leviosa**_**!" skrek han och vevade med sin långa armar som en väderkvarn.**

"**Du uttalar det fel" hörde Harry hur Hermione fräste.**

"**Det är Win-**_**gar**_**-dium Levi-**_**o**_**-sa, dra ut på 'gar' så det blir långt och fint"**

"**Gör det själv då, du som är så duktig" brummade Ron ilsket.**

**Hermione rullade upp ärmarna på klädnaden, vred hastigt på sitt trollspö och sade:**

"_**Wingardium Leviosa**_**!"**

**Deras fjäder höjde sig upp i luften från bänken och svävade ungefär en meter ovanför huvudet på dem.**

"**Å, bra gjort!" ropade professor Flitwick och klappade händerna "Titta hit allihop, miss Granger lyckades göra det!"**

"Jag tror verkligen att hon är duktig men hon måste lära sig vara mindre näsvis" sa Remus och såg på Lily som nickade.

"jag tror att det kommer komma snart" sa Lily och såg på James som hade borrat in ansiktet i hennes långa hår.

"James vad gör du" sa Lily och försökte se på honom.

"Vad, jag har försökt lära känna dig i snart sju år och nu har jag möjligheten att sitta och andas din underbara parfym, vet du hur gott du doftar, mumlade James in i hennes öra.

"Kan du sluta nu för det känns lite obehagligt" sa Lily och kände när James släppte greppet om henne lite.

**Ron var på mycket dåligt humör när lektionen var över.**

"**Det är inte konstigt att ingen kan tåla henne" sade han till Harry då de tog sig fram genom trängseln i korridoren. "Uppriktigt sagt är hon en riktig mara."**

"Det där var inte snällt sagt" sa Lily och såg på boken hon gillade inte tanken på att Hennes son skulle mobba någon.

**Någon stötte till Harry i mängden som skyndade förbi honom. Det var Hermione. Harry uppfångade en glimt av hennes ansikte – och blev bestört då han såg att det var fyllt av tårar.**

"**Jag tror hon hörde vad du sa."**

"Harry har inte mer känsla vad man inte säger till någon" mumlade Lily och såg på boken.

"Jag hoppas de blir vänner på ett bra sätt" sa James och såg på Sirius som såg på dem.

"**Än sen?" sade Ron men han såg lite besvärad ut. "Hon måste ha märkt att hon inte har några vänner."**

**Hermione visade sig inte på nästa lektion och syntes inte till på hela eftermiddagen. På väg ner till stora salen för allhelgonafesten råkade Harry och Ron får höra hur Parvati Patil berättade för sin väninna Lavender att Hermione satt på flicktoaletten och grät och ville bli lämnad i fred. Ron såg ännu mer förlägen ut när han hörde det, men ett ögonblick senare var de inne i stora salen, där dekorationerna till allhelgonaaftonen fick dem att glömma alla tankar på Hermione.**

**Tusen levande fladdermöss flaxade från väggarna och taket medan ytterligare tusen svepte över borden i låga svarta moln och fick ljusen i pumporna att fladdra. Festmaten dök plötsligt upp på de gyllene serveringsfaten, som den hade gjort på banketten vid terminsstarten. Harry höll just på att servera sig en ugnsbakad potatis när professor Quirrell kom inrusande i salen med turbanen på sned och ett skräckslaget uttryck i ansiktet. Alla stirrade då han kom fram till professor Dumbledores stol, sjönk ihop mot bordet och flämtade:**

"**Ett troll… i fängelsehålorna… tyckte ni borde få veta."**

"TROLL" Skrek Lily och flög upp från James knä och slog om kul James som inte var beredd på det.

"Först en trehövdad Hund och nu ett Troll" skrek Lily och såg på boken.

"Vad kommer här näst" skrek Lily och såg på boken hon hatade tanken på att hennes egna son skulle utsätta sig för fara.

"Lily snälla" sa James och reste sig upp och såg på henne han la armarna om henne.

"Nej jag tänker inte lugna ner mig just nu, säg mig inte att Lord Voldemort själv kommer dyka upp på skolan" skrek Lily och såg på dem. James såg på henne när han drog in henne i sin famn och såg på henne.

"Lily lugna ner dig detta kommer inte att ske om vi kan hindra det, så detta kanske aldrig kommer hända" sa James och drog långsamt ner henne i hans knä igen.

**Sedan sjönk han avsvimmad till golvet. Det blev en väldig uppståndelse. Det behövdes flera purpurröda smällare som exploderade från spetsen på professor Dumbledores trollstav för att få tyst i salen.**

"**Prefekter" mullrade han "led genast tillbaka eleverna i era elevhem till sovsalarna!"**

**Percy var i sitt esse.**

"Men vänta lite" sa Lily och såg på boken.

"Han väljer att skicka bort dem från en sal där de kan försvara eleverna, där de är trygga" mullrade Lily och såg på boken. James såg på Lily och älskade att hon ville skydda deras son som ännu inte fanns.

"**följ mig! Håll ihop, förstaårselever! Ni behöver inte vara rädda för trollet om ni följer mina order! Håll er tätt bakom mig nu! Flytta på er, släpp fram förstaårseleverna! Ursäkta mig, jag är perfekt!"**

"**Hur kunde ett troll komma in?" frågade Harry då de gick uppför trapporna.**

"**Fråga inte mig, de lär ju vara väldigt dumma" sade Ron. "Kanske Peeves släppte in det som ett allhelgonaskämt"**

"Nej Peeves skulle aldrig göra det för att skada någon" sa James genast och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Jo det håller jag med dig om" sa Lily som viste att Peeves gillade bus.

**De gick förbi olika grupper av folk som skyddade åt olika håll. Då de knuffade sig fram genom en hop förvirrade Hufflepuffare, högg Harry plötsligt tag i armen på Ron.**

"**Jag kom just att tänka på nåt – Hermione"**

"**Vad är det med henne?"**

"**Hon vet inte om det här med trollet"**

**Ron bet sig i läppen.**

"Ni måste ju tala med en lärare" mumlade Remus och såg på sina vita knogar.

"**Okej då" fräste Han. "Men det är bäst att Percy inte får syn på oss."**

**De smet undan och slöt sig till Hufflepuffarna som var på väg åt andra hållet, slank genom en övergiven sidokorridor och satte fart mot flicktoaletten. De hade just vänt om hörnet när de hörde snabba steg bakom sig.**

"**Percy!" väste Ron och drog med sig Harry bakom en jättelik stengrip.**

**Men när de kikade fram bakom den var det inte Percy de såg utan Snape. Han gick tvärs genom korridoren och förvann utom synhåll.**

"**Vad håller han på med?" viskade Harry. "Varför är han inte nere i fängelsehålorna tillsammans med resten av lärarna?"**

"**Inte vet jag" **

**Så tyst som möjligt smög de genom nästa korridor efter Snapes försvinnande steg.**

"**Han är på väg mot tredje våningen" sade Harry men Ron höll upp handen.**

"**Känner du lukten av nånting?"**

**Harry vädrade i luften och en otäck stank nådde hans näsborrar, en blandning av gamla strumpor och den sortens offentliga toalett som ingen tycks rengöra.**

"Nej Harry James Potter du kommer att få utegångsförbud om du närmar dig det där trollet" utbrast Lily och såg på boken hon var inte alls glad över att tänka tanken.

"Lily hur har du tänkt genom föra det" sa Remus och såg på sin vän som verkade tänka.

"Det spelar ingen roll jag vill inte ha honom nära av trollet" sa Lily och såg på boken.

**Och sedan hörde de det – ett lågt grymtande och de hasande ljudet av väldiga fötter. Ron pekade – i änden av en gång till vänster rörde sig någonting jättelik mot dem. De drog sig in i skuggorna och betraktade det när det blev synliga i en fläck av månljus.**

**Det var en fasansfull syn. Nära fyra meter högt, med matt granitgrå hud och en enorm klumpig kropp som liknade ett stenblock och med den lilla kala huvudet tronande allra överst likt en kokosnöt. Det hade korta ben tjocka som trädstammar med platta, hornartade fötter. Lukten som kom från det var otrolig. Det höll i en jättestor träklubba, som släpade efter golvet eftersom den hade så långa armar.**

**Trollet stannade intill en dörröppning och kikade in. Det ruskade på de långa öronen, fattade ett beslut med sin lilla hjärna och lufsade sedan långsamt in i rummet.**

"**Nyckeln sitter i låset" mumlade Harry "Vi skulle kunna låsa in det"**

"Det där hade varit en Bra idé. Men jag misstänker att det där är en flicktoalett" sa James och såg på boken.

"**Bra idé" sade Ron nervös.**

**De makade sig fram mot den öppna dörren, torra i munnen och med en invärtes bön om att trollet inte skulle vara på väg ut genom den i precis samma ögonblick. Med ett enda väldigt språng lyckades Harry gripa tag i nyckeln, smälla igen dörren och låsa den.**

"_**Ja**_**!"**

**Upptända av sin seger började de springa tillbaka genom gången, men då de kom fram till hörnet hörde det någonting som fick deras hjärtan att stanna – ett högt skräckslaget skrik – och det kom från rummet som de just hade låst och reglat.**

"Nej jag vill inte " började Lily och slog händerna för öronen. James såg på Remus vars händer nu var kritvita, han vände blicken emot Sirius som höll i boken medan han darra.

"**Å nej" sade Ron lika blek som Blodiga Baronen. **

"**Det är flicktoaletten!" flämtade Harry.**

"_**Hermione**_**!" sade de med en mun.**

**Det var det sista de hade lust att göra, men vad hade de för val? De snurrade runt och rusade tillbaka till dörren och vred om nyckeln, panikslaget fumlande, sedan sköt Harry upp dörren och de sprang in.**

"Nej" mumlade Lily och kände hur James höll fast henne.

"Lily sluta innan vi sätter en tystnads förtrollning över dig" sa Sirius och såg på henne.

"Jag vill veta att min gudson är okej sen kan du få skrika" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som nickade.

**Hermione höll på att hasa ner utmed väggen mitt emot och såg ut som om hon just skulle svimma. Trollet var på väg fram emot henne och stötte ner handfaten från väggen under sin gång.**

"**Uppehåll trollet!" sade Harry förtvivlat till Ron. Han grep tag i en lös kran och kastade den så hårt han kunde mot väggen.**

**Trollet stannade någon meter från Hermione. Det svängde runt och blinkade dumt, för att se vad som hade åstadkommit oväsendet. De elaka små ögonen upptäckte Harry. Det tvekade, gick sedan emot honom i stället och höjde klubban medan det gick.**

"**Häråt Dumskalle!" vrålade Ron från andra sidan rummet och kastade ett metallrör på det.**

**Trollet verkade inte ens märka att röret slog i hans axel men det hörde vrålet och stannade igen och vände sitt fula tryne mot Ron i stället och gav Harry tid at springa runt det. **

"**Sätt i gång, spring.**_** Spring**_**!" tjöt Harry åt Hermione och försökte dra henne mot dörren, men hon kunde inte röra sig, hon tyckte sig fortfarande platt intill väggen med munnen öppne av skräck.**

**Skriken och ekona verkade driva trollet till bärsärkaraseri. Det röt igen och började röra sig mot Ron, som stod närmast och inte hade någon möjlighet att fly undan. Då gjorde Harry någonting som både var mycket modigt och mycket dumt: han tog sats till ett väldigt hopp och lyckades klamra fast armarna runt trollets hals bakifrån.**

"Han måste verkligen ha dödslängtan" mumlade Lily tyst och såg på James som nickade långsamt han ville skrika som Lily hade gjort för en stund sedan men han fann inte sin röst.

**Trollet kunde inte känna att Harry hängde där, men till och med ett troll lägger märke till om man sticker upp ett långt stycke trä i näsan på det, och Harry hade fortfarande haft sin stav i handen när han hoppade – den hade gått raka vägen upp i en av trollets näsborrar.**

**Vrålade av smärta vres och svängde trollet sin klubba, medan Harry hängde sig fast för brinnande livet; vilket ögonblick som helst skulle trollet slita bort honom eller ge honom ett fruktansvärt slag med klubban.**

**Hermione hade skräckslagen sjunkit ner på golvet; Ron drog fram sin egen stav – utan att veta vad han skulle göra hörde han sig själv ropa ut den första trollformel som föll honom in:**

"**Wingardium Leviosa!" **

**Klubban flög plötsligt ur handen på trollet höjde sig högt, högt upp i luften, vände sig långsamt runt – och for med ett otrevligt brak ner på sin ägares huvud. Trollet vacklade till på fläcken och föll sedan platt framstupa med en duns som fick hela rummet att skak.**

**Harry reste sig upp. Han darrade och hade tappat andan. Ron stod där med trollstaven fortfarande lyft och stirrade på vad han hade åstadkommit.**

**Hermione var den första som sade något.**

"**Är det… Dött?"**

"Han är gjorde inte det där" sa James med en mycket låg röst.

"Jag tänker inte tillåta detta" muttrade Lily och kände hur James höll i henne.

Remus öppnade sina händer, och masserade dem för att blodet skulle komma ner i händerna.

"Jag kan inte tror det han är värre än någon av oss" sa Sirius och tog ner boken.

"Jag tror det var ett litet troll" sa Remus och stirrade på albumet som nu vibrerade och de stirrade på Trollet som stod upp.

"Herregud" utbrast Lily och all hennes färg försvann igen, James höll i henne även han blev blek och såg på Remus och Sirius som båda två svalde.

"**Jag tror inte det" sade Harry "Jag tror att det bara har tuppat av"**

**Han böjde sig ner och drog ut sin stav ur trollets näsa. Den var täckt med någonting som såg ut som klimpigt grått klister.**

"**Isch… trollsnor"**

**Han torkade av det på trollets byxor. **

**Ett plötsligt slammer och ljudet av klampande steg fick dem alla tre att titta upp. De hade inte insett vilket oväsen de ställt till med, men någon på våningen under måste naturligtvis ha hört bullret och trollets vrål.**

**Ett ögonblick senare kom professor McGonagall instörtande i rummet, tätt följd av Snape och av Quirrell som bildade eftertrupp. Quirrell tog sig en enda titt på trollet, gav ifrån sig ett svagt kvidande och satte sig hastigt ner på en toalett medan han tog sig för hjärtat.**

"Och han skall vara lärare i försvar mot svartkonster" utbrast Lily och såg på boken hon kände sig så arg, att hennes son inte hade något bra lärare.

"Lily snälla" sa James och smekte hennes hår och rygg.

**Snape böjde sig ner över trollet. Professor McGonagall tittade på Harry och Ron. Harry hade aldrig sett henne se så arg ut. Hon var vit om läpparna. Förhoppningar om att vinna femtio poäng för Gryffindor försvann snabbt ur Harrys huvud.**

"**Vad i all världen tänkte ni på?" sade professor McGonagall med kallt ursinne i rösten. Harry tittade på Ron, som fortfarande stod med trollstaven höjd i luften. "Ni hade tur som inte blev dödade. Varför är ni inte i er sovsal?"**

**Snape gav Harry en snabb genomträngande blick.**

"Nej vet du vad, Severus Snape, jag skall se till att varje godis du äter kommer ge dig en sjukdom" skrek Lily och såg på boken och såg på ljuset som flimrade till.

_Till Lily._

_Jag misstänker att du är väldigt arg på Snape just nu, detta är en gåva från Weasleytvillingarna som har gjort dessa, men använde dem väl, min egna favorit är näsblods nougat._

_Er vän_

Lilly tog upp karamellerna och såg på James och Sirius som var framme och såg på brevet.

"Det är inte mycket men det kan ge oss en liten hämnd" sa Sirius och såg på de olika godiset.

"Jo detta är bra" sa Lily och stoppade ner dem i väskan.

**Harry tittade ner i golvet. Han önskade att Ron skulle sänka sin trollstav. **

**Då hördes det en svag röst ur skuggorna.**

"**snälla professor McGonagall – se sökte efter mig"**

"**Miss Granger!"**

**Hermione hade till sist lyckats ta sig upp på benen.**

"**Jag gav mig ut för att leta efter trollet för jag … jag trodde att jag kunde klara av det på egen hand… för jag har ju läst allt om dem"**

**Ron tappade sin stav. Var det verkligen Hermione Granger, som stod här och berättade en ren och skär lögn för en lärare?**

"Vad var det jag sa" sa Lily och la ner huvudet på James axel igen.

"**Om de inte hade hittat mig, skulle jag vara död nu. Harry stack upp sin trollstav i näsan på trollet och Ron slog den medvetslös med klubban det hade med sig. De hade inte tid att gå och hämta nån. Trollet var på väg att ta död på mig när de kom"**

**Harry och Ron försökte se ut som om det här var inte något helt nytt för dem**

"**Jaa… i så fall…" sade Professor McGonagall och stirrade på dem alla tre "Hermione Granger, dumma flicka, hur kunde du bara komma på idén att ge dig i kast med ett bergatroll på egen hand?"**

**Hermione hängde med huvudet. Harry var helt förstummad. Hermione var den sista i världen som skulle göra någonting mot reglerna, och här stod hon nu och låtsades att hon hade gjort det, för att klara dem ur knipan. Det var lika otänkbart som om Snape hade börjat dela ut karameller.**

"**Hermione, Gryffindor kommer att få fem poängs avdrag för det här" sade professor McGonagall, "Jag är mycket besviken på dig. Om du inte är skadad alls, är det bäst att du ger dig i väg till Gryffindortornet. Eleverna håller på att avsluta festen i sina olika elevhem"**

**Hermione gick därifrån.**

**Professor McGonagall vände sig till Harry och Ron. **

"**Ja, jag säger fortfarande att ni hade tur, men det är inte många förstaårselever som hade kunnat ställa upp mot ett fullvuxet bergatroll. Ni vinner fem poäng vardera åt Gryffindor. Jag ska informera professor Dumbledore om det. Ni kan gå"**

"Det kom lindrigt undan" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade.

"Men de vet ju inte om sanningen" sa James och såg på Lily som hade tårar i ögonen.

"Jag vill inte att han skall behöva göra detta" sa Lily och låg emot James axeln.

"Lily älskade blomma, vi kommer se till att det inte kommer hända" sa James och kysste hennes kind.

**De skyndade sig ut ur rummet och sade inte ett ord förrän de befann sig två våningar högre upp. Helt bortsett från andra saker var det en lättnad att slippa lukten från trollet.**

"**Vi borde ha fått mer än tio poäng" muttrade Ron.**

"**Fem, menar du, när hon har dragit av Hermiones"**

"**Hyggligt av henne att hjälpa oss ur knipan så där" medgav Ron. "Men vi **_**räddade **_**henne faktiskt"**

"**Hon kanske inte hade behövt räddas om vi inte hade låst in trollet tillsammans med henne" påminde honom Harry.**

**De hade kommit fram till Tjocka Damens porträtt.**

"**Gristryne" sade de och klev in.**

**Sällskapsrummet var fullpackat och stimmigt. Alla höll på att äta maten som man hade skickat upp. Men Hermione stod ensam vid dörren och väntade på dem. Det blev en mycket generad paus. Utan att se på varandra sade de sade alla tre:**

"**Tack" och skyndade i väg för att hämta tallrikarna med mat. **

**Men från och med den stunden blev Hermione Granger deras vän. Det fanns vissa upplevelser som man inte kan dela utan att till sist börja gilla varandra, och att klubba ner ett fyra meter högt bergatroll är en av dem.**

"Nu är kapitlet slut" sade Sirius och såg på Lily som kände sig orolig.

"Tror ni att det kommer lugna ner sig nu" sa Lily och tog boken och såg på sina vänner hon upplevde det konstigt att kalla James och Sirius för vänner.

"Jag hoppas det" sa Remus och såg på henne.

"Skall vi fortsätta läsa" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som nickade.


	12. Quidditch

Lily såg ner i boken och såg på kapitel och log för sig själv hon visste att James och Sirius ville läsa detta kapitel.

**Kapitel 11 Quidditch.**

"Lily, snälla" sa James och såg på henne, Lily log emot honom.

"Nej James hade du läst ditt kapitel om Trolldrycksläraren så hade du fått läsa detta kapitel" sa Lily och satte sig tillrätta.

**Då de kom in i november blev vädret mycket kallt. Bergen runt skolan blev isigt gråa och sjön som kallt stål. Varenda morgon var marken täckt med frost. Från fönstren på övervåningen kunde man se hur Hagrid tinade upp kvastkäppar på Quidditchplanen, inbyltad i en lång rock av mullvadsskinn och iförd kaninskinnhandskar och enorma bäverskinnstövlar.**

**Quidditchsäsongen hade börjat. På lördagen skulle Harry spela sin första match efter flera veckors träning: Gryffindor mot Slytherin. Om Gryffindor vann skulle de flyttas upp till andraplatsen i elevhemsmästerskapen. **

**Nästan ingen hade sett Harry spela, för Wood hade beslutat att eftersom Harry var deras hemliga vapen skulle han hållas, ja, just det, hemlig. Men nyheten om att han spelade med i laget som Sökare hade på något vis läckt ut, och Harry visste inte vilket som var värst – att folk sade åt honom att han skulle vara strålande bra eller att folk sade att de skulle springa omkring nedanför honom med en madrass i beredskap.**

"Han kommer inte trilla av från kvasten" sa James och la armarna i kors och stirrade på Lily han ville ju läsa om Quidditch, han kände hur Sirius knuffade på honom

"James det är en bok, vi har sju böcker och läsa och jag tror att Harry spelar i laget alla sju år" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade.

**Det var verkligen tur att Harry nu hade Hermione som vän. Han viste inte hur han skulle ha klarat av alla sina läxor utan henne, med all Quidditchträning i sista minuten som Wood tvingade dem till. Hon hade också lånat honom **_**Quidditch genom tiderna**_** vilket visade sig vara mycket intressant läsning.**

"Det är den bästa bok" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom medan han åt.

"Det är väl den enda bok du läser" sa Lily och såg på Sirius som bara skrattade.

**Där fick Harry veta att det fanns sju hundra sätt att ruffa på i Quidditch och att alla sätten hade praktiserats under en världscupmatch 1437; att sökare vanligen var de minsta och snabbaste spelarna och att de allvarligaste olyckorna i Quidditch verkade drabba dem; att fastän folk sällan dog då de spelade Quidditch, hade det hänt att domare försvann och dök upp flera månader senare i Saharaöknen.**

"Det hade varit en match att se" sa James och stödde hakan på sina knutna händer.

**Hermione hade blivit lite mer avspänd när det gäller att bryta mot regler sedan Harry och Ron räddat henne från bergatrollet, och det gjorde henne mycket trevligare. Dagen före Harrys första Quidditchmatch var de alla tre ute på den iskalla skolgården under rasten, och hon hade trollat fram en lysande blå eld åt dem som kunde bäras omkring i en syltburk. De stod med ryggen mot den och värmde sig, då Snape gick över gården. Harry lade genast märke till att Snape haltade. Harry, Ron och Hermione flyttade sig närmare tillsammans för att skymma elden; de var säkra på att den inte skulle vara tillåten.**

"Det är det" sa Lily och tog ner boken alla stirrade på henne.

"hur vet du det" sa James och såg på henne Lily såg på honom med en sträng blick.

"Därför att de är ute på skolgården och inte i korridoren, i Korridoren är det inte tillåtet att utföra magi men ute på skolgården finns det inga regler" sa Lily och skakade på huvudet.

**Dessvärre var det någonting i deras skuldmedvetna ansikten som fångade Snapes blick. Han haltade fram till dem. Han hade inte sett elden, men han verkade leta efter en orsak att läxa upp dem ändå.**

"**Vad är det du har där, Potter?"**

**Det var **_**Quidditch genom tiderna**_**. Harry visade honom den.**

"**Biblioteksböcker får inte tas med utanför skolan" sade Snape.**

"Det är kan inte vara sant" utbrast Lily och började gå fram och tillbaka hon var rasande. Hon skulle se till att något hände hennes fördetta bästa vän.

"**Ge mig den. Fem poängs avdrag för Gryffindor." **

"**Den regeln hittade han just på" muttrade Harry ilsket då Snape haltade i väg. "Undra vad det är för fel på hans ben?"**

"**Vet inte, men hoppas att han har riktigt ont i det" sade Ron hätskt.**

"Jag är helt övertygad om att han hitta på den regeln" muttrade James och såg på boken som verkade vara flamsäker.

**Det var ett förfärligt oväsen i Gryffindors sällskapsrum den kvällen. Harry, Ron och Hermione satt tillsammans vid ett fönster. Hermione höll på att gå igenom Harrys och Rons trollformelläxa åt dem. Hon ville aldrig låta dem skriva av ("Hur ska ni då lära er?"), men genom att be henne läsa igenom dem fick de i alla fall de rätta svaren. **

**Harry kände sig rastlös. Han ville ha tillbaka **_**Quidditch genom tiderna**_**, för att avleda tankarna från sin nervositet inför morgondagen. Varför skulle han vara rädd för Snape?**

"Vill du ha det i kunskaps ordning" frågade Sirius och såg på Lily som höjde ögonbrynet.

"kom ingen Sirius, En lärare skulle aldrig skada en elev" sa Lily och skakade på huvudet.

"Sedan att ni inte tål varandra är skillnad men en lärare skulle inte göra något emot eleverna" sa Lily och skakade på huvudet, hon ville inte tro att lärare på Hogwarts skulle skada en elev.

**Han reste sig och sade till Ron och Hermione att han tänkte fråga Snape om han kunde få igen den.**

"**Hellre du än jag" sade det med en mun, men Harry hade en idé om att Snape inte skulle säga nej om det fanns andra lärare som lyssnade.**

"Det är logiskt, men jag är säker på att det inte kommer fungera" sa James och såg på Lily som himlade med ögonen

**Han tog sig ner till lärarrum och knackade. Det kom inget svar. Han knackade igen. Ingenting. Kanske Snape hade lämnat kvar boken där inne? Det var värt ett försök. Han sköt upp dörren på glänt och kickade in – och en hemsk scen mötte hans blick.**

**Snape och Filch var där inne, ensamma.**

"Herregud" stönade Sirius och höll för ögonen. James såg på boken med en äcklad blick.

**Snape höll upp sin klädnad ovanför knät.**

"Snälla det blir bara värre" sa James och såg på Sirius som illamående ut.

**Det ena benet var blodigt och illa tilltygat.**

"VA" sa James och Sirius som nu båda satte sig upp de båda såg på boken.

"om ni nu slutar att avbryta mig så kanske vi får veta vad som händer" sa Lily och såg på det andra.

**Filch höll på att räcka honom bandage.**

"**Förbaskade grej" sade Snape. "Hur ska man kunna hålla ögonen på alla tre huvudena på en gång?"**

**Harry försökte stänga dörren tyst, men… **

"**POTTER!"**

**Snapes ansikte var förvridet av raseri då han snabbt släppte ner klädnaden för att dölja sitt ben. Harry svalde.**

"**Jag undrade bara om jag kunde få tillbaka min bok."**

"_**UT HÄRIFRÅN! UT!"**_

**Harry försvann innan Snape hann dra av några fler poäng från Gryffindor. Han rusade tillbaka upp på överstavåningen.**

"**Fick du den?" frågade Ron då Harry kom fram till dem "Vad är det med dig?"**

**I en låg viskning berättade Harry för dem vad han hade sett.**

"**Vet ni vad det här betyder?" avslutade han andfått. "Att han försökte ta sig förbi den trehövdade hunden på allhelgonaaftonen! Det var dit han var på väg när vi såg honom – han är ute efter det som den vaktar över, vad det nu är! Och jag kan sätta min kvastkäpp på att det var **_**han**_** som släppte in det där trollet, för att avleda uppmärksamheten"**

"Jag vet inte om jag håller med till hundra procent men jag vet att han har något med det att göra" sa Lily och såg på Boken som hon höll i.

**Hermiones ögon var vitt uppspärrade.**

"**Nej, det skulle han inte göra" sade hon "Jag vet att han inte är särskilt trevlig, men han skulle inte försöka stjäla nånting som Dumbledore ville hålla i säkert förvar."**

"**ärligt talat Hermione, tror du verkligen att alla lärare är helgon eller nåt sånt?" snäste Ron. "Jag håller med Harry. Jag skulle gott kunna tro Snape om vad som helst. Men vad är han ute efter? Vad vaktar den där hunden för nåt?"**

**Harry gick till sängs med huvudet surrande av samma fråga. Neville snarkade högljutt och Harry kunde inte sova. Han försökte tömma hjärnan på tankar – han behövde sova, han måste göra det, han hade sin första Quidditchmatch om ett par timmar – men uttrycket i Snapes ansikte då Harry hade sett hans ben var inte lätt att glömma.**

"Jag skall se till att komma runt trollformeln" mumlade Lily och kände hur boken darrade i hennes hand.

"Lily personen som har lagt den här förtrollningen är bättre än oss" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som fnös och såg på honom.

"Personen som har lagt den här förhäxningen är en mugglar född person, en person som har gjort allt för att täcka magiska marodörer från att ta sig ut" sa Lily och såg på honom hon kände sig så arg. Hon skulle se till att Snape och Lucius fick betala.

"Lily läs" sa James och försökte smeka hennes hår.

**Morgonen därpå grydde mycket klar och kall. Stora salen var fylld av den härliga doften av stekt korv och det muntra pladdret från alla som såg fram mot en fin Quidditchmatch.**

"**Du måste äta lite Frukost."**

"**Jag vill inte ha nånting"**

"**Bara en liten bit rostat bröd" lirkade Hermione.**

"**Jag är inte hungrig"**

**Harry kände sig hemsk till mods. Om en timme skulle han vandra in på spelplanen.**

"**Harry du behöver dina krafter" sade Seamus Finnigan. "Det är alltid sökaren som blir fixade av det andra laget"**

"Det där är inte snällt sagt för någon som aldrig har sett en Quidditchmatch" utbrast Lily, James och Sirius märkte att Lilys humör hade blivit värre efter trollet och den trehövdade hunden.

"**Tack Seamus" sade Harry och såg på hur Seamus hällde massor av ketchup på sina korvar.**

**Klockan elva tycktes hela skolan vara ute på läktarna runt Quidditchplanen. Många elever hade kikare. Även om sätena satt högt upp i luften var det ändå svårt ibland att se vad som pågick. Ron och Hermione satt sig tillsammans med Neville, Seamus och West Ham-supporten Dean uppe på översta raden. Som en överraskning till Harry hade de gjort en stor målad banderoll av ett av lakanen som Scabbers hade förstört. Det stod **_**Potter till president**_** på den och Dean som var duktig på att teckna, hade ritat ett stort Gryffindorlejon under texten. Sedan hade Hermione med hjälp av en listig liten trollformel fått målningen att lysa i olika färger.**

"Kan ni inte komma fram till matchen" stönade James och såg på Lily som kastade en skarp blick på honom.

"James sluta innan Lily blir förbannad" sa Remus och såg på Lily vars ögon brann.

**Under tiden höll Harry och resten av laget på byta om till sina purpurröda Quidditchklädnader inne i omklädningsrummet (Slytherin skulle spela i grönt.) Wood harklade sig för att äska tystnad.**

"**Okej, Män" sade Han.**

"**Och kvinnor" sade Angelina Johnson som var Jagare.**

"**Och Kvinnor" instämde Wood. "Nu är stunden inne" **

"**Den stora" sade Fred Weasley.**

"**Den som vi alla har väntat på" sade George.**

"**Vi kan Olivers tal utantill" sade Fred till Harry "Vi var med i laget förra året"**

"**Håll mun ni båda" sade Wood. "Det här är det bästa laget Gryffindor haft på åratal. Vi kommer att vinna. Jag vet det" **

**Han blängde på dem allesammans som om han ville säga: "annars ska ni få med mig att göra."**

"**Okej. Det är dags. Lycka till allesammans."**

**Harry följde efter Fred och George ut ur omklädningsrummet och klev fram på planen under höga hejarop från åskådarläktarna, medan han hoppades att knäna inte skulle ge vika under honom.**

Lily viste inte om hon orkade läsa detta, efter vad som hade hänt i de två tidigare kapitel såg var hon livrädd, först hunden och sedan trollet, skulle något farligt hända nu när han spelade Quidditch.

**Madam Hooch var domare. Hon stod mitt på planen och väntade på de båda lagen med sin kvastkäpp i handen.**

"**Nu vill jag se en fin och just match, hör ni det allesammans" sade hon när alla spelarna väl hade samlats runt henne. Harry lade märket till att hon verkade vända sig speciellt till kaptenen för Slytherins lag, Marcus Flint, som var femteårselev. Harry tyckte Flint såg ut som om han hade lite trollblod i sig. Ur ögonvrån såg han den fladdrande banderollen högt ovanför, som lyster med sitt **_** Potter till President**_** över åskådarna. Hjärtat tog ett skutt i bröstet på honom. Han kände hur mordet växte.**

"Lily snälla kan inte jag få fortsätta att läsa du se ut som om du mår dåligt" sa James och såg på Lily som bara fnös emot honom.

"James du får vänta på din tur" sa Lily och såg på James som satte sig ner bredvid henne.

"Okej" mumlade han och såg på fotoalbumet som låg stilla.

"**Var snälla och sitt upp på era kvastar"**

**Harry kravlade upp på sin Nimbus Tvåtusen. Madam Hooch blåste en gäll signal i sin silvervisselpipa. Femton kvastar steg högt, högt upp i luften. De var i väg.**

"**Och klonken uppfångas omedelbart av Angelina Johnson från Gryffindor – en sån duktig jagare den flickan är, och Snygg är hon också…"**

"_**Jordan**_**!"**

Lily hade inte läste de där orden hon såg upp och såg på James och Sirius som såg lika förvånade själva. De såg på bilden som nu visades på väggen mitt emot dem. De såg hur den hade stannat när Lily slutat läsa.

"Jag tror den styrs av boken" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Jag fortsätter att läsa, för jag är övertygad om att kommentarerna kommer att komma ifrån filmen" sa Lily och såg på duken som hade filmen på sig.

"**Förlåt professorn"**

**Tvillingarna Weasleys gode vän Lee Jordan refererade matchen, under noggrann övervakning av professor McGonagall.**

"**och hon susar verkligen i väg där uppe, en snygg passning till Alicia Spinnet, ett strålande fynd av Oliver Wood, bara reserv förra året… tillbaka till Johnson och … nej, Slytherin har tagit klonken, Slytherins lagkapten Marcus Flint har klonken och susar i väg… Flint flyger som en örn där uppe… han kommer att göra må… nej han stoppas av ett utmärkt spel av vaktaren Wood och Gryffindorlaget får klonken – där är jagaren Katie Bell från Gryffindor, fin dykning runt Flint, i väg uppför fältet och … aj… det där måste har gjort ont, träffad i bakhuvudet av en dunkare… Slytherin tar klonken… där är Adrian Pucey som sätter fart mot målstolparna, men han hejdas av en annan dunkare… ivägskickad mot honom av Fred eller George Weasley, jan inte säga vilken av dem … hur som helst fint spel av Gryffindors slagman och Johnson har åter klonken i sin hand, fältet är fritt framför henne och där far hon i väg… hon flyger verkligen fram… väjer undan för en dunkar i full fräs… målstolparna är rakt framför… heja Angelina… vaktaren Bletchley dyker… han missar **_**Mål för Gryffindor**_**!"**

James och Sirius båda två satt och hoppa upp och ner, när de såg laget flyga, Lily hade sett med ett öga på matchen om var orolig för sin framtida son. Remus satt och lyssnade på Lee Jordan.

"Han är duktig på att referera" sa Remus och såg på Lily som drog efter andan.

"jo men jag vill bara läsa det här kapitlet så att vi blir klara för i dag" sa Lily och såg på dem. Hon kände sig instängd.

**Gryffindorelevernas hurrarop fyllde den kalla luften, tillsammans med tjut och stönanden från Slytherinhopen.**

"**Flytta på er där oppe, maka ihop er lite" **

"**Hagrid!"**

**Ron och Hermione trängde ihop sig för att ge Hagrid tillräcklig plats att sitta bredvid dem.**

"**Har tittat på från min stuga" sade Hagrid och klappade en stor kikare som han hade om halsen, "men de e inte desamma som å sitta me bland åskådarna. Ingen skymt av kvicken än va?"**

"**Nix" sade Ron "Harry har inte haft mycket att göra än" **

"**Han har hållit sej utanför striden i alla fall, de e alltid nåt" sade Hagrid. Han höjde kikaren och tittade upp i skyn mot den lilla fläck som var Harry.**

**Långt, långt ovanför dem gled Harry fram över spelet, medan han kikade sig omkring efter någon skymt av kvicken. Det ingick i hans och Woods taktik inför Matchen.**

"**Håll dig ur vägen tills du får syn på kvicken" hade Wood sagt. "Vi vill inte att du ska bli anfallen innan det är nödvändigt."**

Lily såg upp från boken och kände sig trött, hon såg på James som inte höll fram handen emot boken utan satt och stirrade på filmen som ännu inte hade kommit igång igen, efter att Hagrid hade dykt upp.

"Vill du att jag läser" sa Remus tyst och såg på Lilys ögon.

"Jag börjar se dubbelt" sa Lily lågt och lämnade över boken till honom.

**När Angelina gjorde mål gjorde Harry ett par loppar för att ge luft åt sina känslor. Nu hade han återgått till att stirra efter kvicken. En gång fick han syn på något guldglänsande som blixtrade till, men det var bara en reflex från en av tvillingarna Weasleys guldarmbandsur, och en annan gång bestämde sig en dunkare för att rusa i väg åt hans håll, mer likt en kanonkula än någonting annat, men Harry vek undan och Fred Weasley kom jagande efter den.**

"**Är allt okej med dig Harry?" hann han skrika medan han häftigt drev dunkaren i riktning mot Marcus Flint.**

"**Slytherin har klonken" sade just Lee Jordan "Jagaren Pucey duckar undan för två dunkare, tvillingarna Weasley och jagaren Bell och sätter full fart mot … vänta nu… var det där Kvicken?"**

**Ett mummel gick genom åskådarhopen då Adrian Pucey tappade klonken, alltför upptagen med att titta över axeln på den gyllene blixten som hade susat förbi hans vänstra öra. **

**Harry såg den. Plötsligt gripen av en stark upphetsning dök han neråt efter strimman av guld. Slytherins sökare Terence Higgs, hade också sett den. Jämsides susade de mot kvicken – alla jagarna verkade ha glömt vad de egentligen borde göra och hängde bara mitt i luften och tittade på.**

**Harry var snabbare än Higgs, han kunde se hur den runda lilla bollen med fladdrande vingar pilade uppåt framför dem, han gjorde en extra snabb sprut….**

_**Pang**_**! Ett vrål av ursinne ekade från Gryffindorarna nedanför – Marcus Flint hade med avsikt spärrat vägen för Harry och Harrys kvast snurrade ur kurs, medan Harry hakade sig fast för brinnande livet.**

"Det där är ojust spel" skrek James och stod upp. Sirius satt och mumlade förhäxningar för sig själv, han såg på bilden. Lily höll händerna över sina öron hon var säker på att Sirius hade blandat lite för mycket Eldwhisky i hennes te, hon såg på killarna som verkade helt upprörda hon la sig ner och såg på Remus som gav henne kudde.

"Sirius hur mycket eldwhisky gav du Lily" sa Remus och såg på Sirius som ryckte på axlarna.

"Det kanske var lite mycket men hon behövde lugna ner sig" sa Sirius och såg på James som såg på honom sedan såg han på Lily som låg bredvid Remus och halvsov.

"Vem läser" sa James och såg på Remus som höll boken.

"jag läser tills hon mår bättre" sa Remus och såg på James som nickade.

"**Ojust spel!" skränade Gryffindorarna.**

**Madam Hooch gav Flint en ilsken tillsägelse och beordrade sedan ett friskott mot målstolparna för Gryffindor. Men i all förvirring hade den gyllene kvicken naturligtvis försvunnit utom synhåll igen.**

**Nere på läktaren skrek Dean Thomas: **

"**Skicka ut honom, domaren! Rött kort!"**

"**Det här är inte fotboll, Dean" påminde Honom Ron. "Man kan inte skicka ut folk i Quidditch – och vad är ett rött kort för nåt?"**

**Men Hagrid stod på Deans sida.**

"**Dom borde ändra reglerna, Flint kunde ha knockat ut Harry i luften"**

**Lee Jordan fann det svårt att inte ta parti.**

"**Alltså, efter detta tydliga och vidriga brott mot spelreglerna…"**

"_**Jordan!**_**" morrade professor McGonagall.**

"**Efter detta öppet och avskyvärt ojusta spel, menar jag…."**

"_**Jordan jag varnar dig…**_**"**

"**Okej, okej. Flint dödar närapå Gryffindors sökare, vilket jag är säker på skulle kunna hända vem som helst, så Gryffindor får ett straffskott, som görs av Spinnet, som slår bort det, inga problem, vi fortsätter spelet, och Gryffindor har fortfarande bollen."**

**Det var då det hände, när Harry väjde undan för ännu en dunkare som kom snurrande förbi hans huvud på farligt nära håll. Hans kvast gjorde en plötslig, skrämmande överhalning. Under en bråkdels sekund trodde han att han skulle falla. Han grep ett hårt tag om kvasten med båda händerna och knäna. Han hade aldrig känt något liknande.**

**Det hände igen. Det var som om kvasten försökte slå bakut som en häst och kasta av honom. Men en Nimbus Tvåtusenkvast bestämde sig inte bara plötsligt för att kasta av sin ryttare. Harry försökte vända tillbaka mot Gryffindors målstolpar; han hade nästan lust att be Wood begära paus i spelet – och sedan märkte han att kvasten var helt omöjlig att manövrera. Han kunde inte vända den. Han kunde inte styra den alls. Den for i sicksack genom luften och gjorde då och då häftiga svängande rörelser som nästan kastade av honom.**

"Herregud att de inte har märkt det än" sa Sirius och såg på filmen som nu visade hur Harry kämpade för att hålla sig kvar på kvasten.

"Jag kan inte tro att det är sant en Nimbus Tvåtusen, kan bara påverkas av kraftig svart magi" sa James och såg hur Lily stirrade på Bilden.

"Sirius, jag skall aldrig ta emot något från dig" sa Lily och hon såg surt på honom.

**Lee fortsatte att referera matchen.**

"**Slytherin har hand om spelet… Flint har klonken… tar sig förbi Spinnet… tar sig förbi Bell… får en hård smälla i ansiktet av dunkare, hoppas den krossade näsan på honom… jag skämtade bara Professorn… Slytherin för mål… å nej..."**

**Slytherineleverna hurrade. Ingen tycktes ha lagt märke till att Harrys kvast uppförde sig konstigt. Den förde honom långsamt högre upp, bort från spelet medan den ryckte och svängde hit och dit under färden.**

"**Fattar inte vad Harry sysslar me" mumlade Hagrid han stirrade genom sin kikare. "Om jag inte visste bättre, skulle jag säja att han verkar å ha tappat kontrollen över sin kvast… med han kan inte…"**

**Plötsligt pekade folk överallt på läktarna upp mot Harry. Harrys kvast hade börjat rulla runt, runt och det var med knapp nöd han lyckades klamra sig fast. Sedan flämtade alla i åskådarhopen till. Harrys kvast hade gjort ett våldsamt ryck och Harry vippade av den. Nu hängde han och dinglade från den, medan han höll sig fast med bara en hand.**

"**Hände det nånting med den när Flint spärrade vägen för honom?" viskade Seamus.**

"**De e omöjligt" sade Hagrid med darrande röst. "Inget kan mixtra me en kvast utom mäktig svart magi – ingen unge skulle klara av å göra nåt sånt me en Nimbus Tvåtusen."**

**Vid dessa ord grep Hermione Hagrids kikare, men i stället för att titta upp på Harry började hon ursinnigt granska åskådarna.**

"**Vad gör du?" kved Ron askgrå i ansiktet.**

"**Jag visste det" flämtade Hermione. "Snape – Titta" **

"Han skulle bara våga" morrade James och Sirius tillsammans, Lily såg på dem. Hon var säker på att Snape aldrig skulle göra så där emot en elev.

"Nej han skulle inte" sa Lily och såg på James och Sirius som båda vände sig emot henne.

"Kom inte och försvara honom Lily" fräste Sirius och såg på Lily som reste sig upp på ostadiga ben, hon drack aldrig Eldwhisky för att hennes huvud inte klarade inte av det.

"Jag försvara honom inte" skrek Lily och såg på Sirius som stirrade på henne.

"Jag sa att han inte skulle göra något sådan utan en väldigt bra anledning åtminstone när jag kände honom" sa Lily och såg på Sirius som var beredd att kasta förhäxningar över henne.

"Hej lugna ner er båda två" sa James och Remus som nu stod emellan dem båda Lily kände hur hennes hände darrade. James tänkte inte förlora sin bästa vän men inte heller Lily som han hade blivit förälskad i när det började första året.

"Sirius lugna ner dig. Lily vi säger inte att du har fel men vi har lärt känna en annan person i Snape än du" sa James och höll händerna på hennes axlar.

"kan ni båda sitta stilla medan vi läser färdigt kapitlet" sa Remus och såg på Lily som satte sig ner.

"Du brukar inte dricka eldwhisky" sa James och såg på Lily som nu höll huvudet i sina händer.

"nej" sa Lily medan hon såg på Remus som tog upp boken.

**Ron grep tag i kikaren. Snape satt i mitten på läktarna mitt emot dem. Han höll ögonen fästa på Harry och mumlade halvhögt utan uppehåll.**

"Säg inget" sa James med varnade röst han ville inte att de skulle bråka.

"**Han har nånting för sig – han förhäxar kvasten" sade Hermione.**

"**Vad ska vi göra?"**

"**Låt mig sköta det"**

**Innan Ron hann säga ett ord till hade Hermione försvunnit. Ron vände kikaren mot Harry igen. Hans kvast vibrerade så kraftigt att det var nästan omöjligt för honom att hänga sig kvar mycket längre. Alla åskådarna var på benen och såg skräckslaget på hur tvillingarna Weasley flög upp för att försöka dra över Harry till någon av sina kvastar, men det tjänade ingenting till – varenda gång de kom nära honom, hoppade kvasten ännu högre upp.**

**De sänkte sig lägre ner och cirklade runt under honom tydligen i hopp om att kunna fånga upp honom om han förr. Marcus Flint grep klonken och gjorde mål fem gånger utan att någon la märke till det.**

"Det räknas inte om inte domaren se det" muttrade Sirius som fortfarande ville bevisa att Snape vad en lömskperson som inte gick att lita på.

"**Skynda dig, Hermione" mumlade Ron förtvivlat.**

**Hermione hade kämpat sig fram till läktaren på andra sidan där Snape stod och rusade nu utmed raden nedanför honom; hon stannade inte ens för att be om ursäkt då hon knuffade professor Quirrell med huvudet före ner i raden framför. När hon kom fram till Snape hukade hon sig ner, drog fram sitt trollspö och viskade några väl valda ord. Lysande blå flammor sköt fram ur spöt in mot fållen på Snapes klädnad.**

"Det är genialt" utbrast Sirius och såg på Lily som bara stirrade på honom.

**Det tog kanske trettio sekunder för Snape att upptäcka att han stod i lågor. Ett plötsligt tjut talade om för henne att hennes jobb var avslutat. Hon skyfflade elden från honom ner i en liten burk i fickan och rusade tillbaka längs raden – Snape skulle aldrig få veta hur det hade gått till.**

**Det behövdes inte mer. Där uppe i luften kunde Harry plötsligt kravla sig tillbaka på kvasten.**

"**Neville, du kan titta nu!" sade Ron.**

**Neville hade snyftat i Hagrids jacka de sista fem minuterna. **

**Harry var just på väg ner mot marken med en väldig fart när åskådarna såg hur han slog handen för munnen som om han var på vippen att kräkas – han slog i marken på alla fyra, hostade – och någonting guldglänsande föll ner i hans hand.**

"Ni måste skämta" utbrast James och såg på bilden som nu visade det igen.

"Jag ser inte ens kvicken och min son fångar den med munnen" sa James och såg på Lily som undrade vad som gjorde det så speciellt.

"Vad är det för speciellt med det" sa Lily och såg på James som verkade slitas mellan att vara stolt och att vara avundsjuk.

"Han är tio gånger bättre än James" sa Remus och såg på sin vän som verkade brottas med sina känslor.

"Och det är hans första match" sa Sirius och såg på James som verkade minnas sin första match.

"Vi förlorade James och min första match" sa Sirius och såg på James som satt ner.

"James han kommer förmodligen vara ännu bättre än du hade lärt honom under uppväxten" sa Lily och såg på James som nickade.

"**Jag har kvicken!" hojtade han och viftade med den ovanför huvudet, och matchen slutade i total förvirring.**

"**Han **_**fångade**_** det inte, han nästan svalde den!" tjöt Flint fortfarande tjugo minuter senare, men det spelade ingen roll – Harry hade inte brutit mot några regler och Lee Jordan fortsatte glatt att basunera ut resultatet – Gryffindor hade vunnit med etthundrasjuttio poäng mot sextio. Men Harry hörde ingenting av allt det här. Han serverades just en kopp starkt te nere i Hagrids lilla stuga, i sällskap med Ron och Hermione.**

"**Det var Snape" förklarade Ron "Hermione och jag såg honom. Han stod och mumlade förbannelser över din kvastkäpp och han tog inte blicken ifrån dig"**

"**Struntprat" sade Hagrid som inte hade hört ett ord av vad som försiggick bredvid honom på läktaren. "Varför skulle Snape göra nåt sånt?"**

**Harry, Ron och Hermione såg på varandra och undrade vad de skulle säga till honom. Harry bestämde sig för att tala om sanningen**

"**Jag har kommit på nånting om honom" berättade Han för Hagrid "Han försökte ta sig förbi den där trehövdade hunden på allhelgonaafton. Den bet honom. Vi tror att han försökte stjäla det som den vaktar, vad det nu är."**

**Hagrid tappade tekannan.**

"**Hur känner ni till Fluffy?" sade han.**

"VAD" skrek Lily och såg hur de andra tre hoppade till.

"Har han döpt det där odjur till FLUFFY" fortsatte Lily att gorma.

"Lily vi alla vet att han har en annan syn på saker än oss" sa James och kände hur svetten började rinna längs hans rygg.

"Jag hoppas verkligen inte att Harry kommer träffa något mer av Hagrids husdjur" sa Lily och satte sig ner.

"_**Fluffy**_**?"**

"**javisst, han e min, köpte honom av en grekisk snubbe som jag träffade på puben förra året, jag låna t honom till Dumbledore för å vakta…"**

"**Ja?" sade Harry ivrigt.**

"**Fråga mej inte mer nu" sade Hagrid barskt. "De e topphemligt, de e vad de e" **

"**Men Snape försökte **_**Stjäla**_** det!"**

"**Struntprat" sade Hagrid igen. "Snape e lärare här på Hogwarts, han skulle aldrig göra nåt sånt." **

"**Så varför försökte han döda Harry alldeles nyss?" utropade Hermione**

**Eftermiddagens händelser tycktes verkligen ha fått henne på andra tankar om Snape.**

"**Jag känner igen en förhäxning när jag ser en, Hagrid, jag har läst allt om dem! Man måste hålla ögonkontakt, och Snape blinkade inte ens, jag såg honom!"**

"**Hör ni inte vad jag säjer, ni har fel!" sade Hagrid argt. "Jag vet inte varför Harrys kvast bar sej åt på de där viset, men Snape skulle aldrig försöka å döda en elev! Hör på mej nu alla tre – ni lägger er i sånt som inte angår er. De e farligt. Glöm den där hunden å glöm vad de e den vaktar, de e en sak mellan Professor Dumbledore och Nicolas Flamel…"**

"**Aha!" sade Harry. "Nån som heter Nicolas Flamel är alltså inblandad eller hur?"**

**Hagrid såg ursinnig ut.**

Lily såg på Sirius som stod och såg på henne, han verkade inte alls glad på henne. James såg på sin vän men viste att Lily inte mådde bra efter de hade läst om Bergatrollet och Fluffy en trehövdad hund som Hagrid ännu aldrig hade köpt.

"Lily hur känner du dig" sa James när hon packade ner böckerna och fotoalbumet.

"jag känner mig rädd James, enligt boken så kommer vi dö" sa Lily och såg på honom. James tog hennes hand och hjälpte henne på fötter.

"Det är kvällsmat, skall vi gå och äta" sa James och såg på Sirius och Remus som båda två nickade, Lily lät James hjälpa henne.

Alice stod utan för stora salen och väntade på Lily hon hade inte sett hennes sedan förmiddagen, så när hon såg att Lily kom ner för marmortrappan tillsammans med James, Remus och Sirius och James höll armen om Lily.

"Hej Lily" sa Alice och såg på sin vän som kom fram till henne.

"Hej Alice har ni fått några idéer" sa Lily och såg på pappret som hon fick i handen.

"Det här är helt underbart" sa Lily och visade James och Remus listan som Lily hade fått.

"Vad är det ni gör för jag och Merlene har letat efter dig" sa Alice och såg på Merlene som kom gåendes med en av Ravenclaw killarna.

"Vi läser en sak" sa Lily undvikande och såg på Sirius som fortfarande var arg på henne för att hon inte ville tro att Snape skulle göra någon elev illa.

"okej, har nu mycket kvar" sa Alice och saknade sin vän.

"Vi har Sex kapitel kvar i första boken, men ta med dig Frank så kan ni vara med att läsa" sa Lily och såg på James och Remus som nickade.

"vart läser ni någonstans" sa Alice och såg på Lily som gav henne en lapp.

"Skall vi läsa mer i kväll" frågade Lily och såg på killarna som skakade på huvudet.

"vi läser i morgon det är söndag i morgon så jag hoppas att vi hinner igenom minst 4 kapitel i morgon" sa Lily och såg på James och Sirius som pratade med varandra.

Lily satte sig och åt med sina vänner, och såg när James, Sirius och Remus lämnade salen. Lily såg på Alice och Merlene, när de hade ätit klart.

"skall vi ta och gå tillbaka uppehållsrummet" sa Lily och såg på dem medan reste sig upp.

De var på väg upp för stora marmortrappan när Lily hörde en röst bakom sig, hon vände sig om och stirrade på Snape som stod där. Lily stirrade på honom.

"Vad vill du" sa Lily och såg på honom.

"jag vill be om ursäkt" sa Snape och såg på Lily, hon kände hur hon höll i en av karamellerna.

"Du och jag har inget att säga till varandra Severus, Jag har inte gjort något emot dig för att förtjäna det där hatet" sa Lily och stirrade på honom Lily såg hur James kom ner för trappan.

"där är du Lily" sa James och drog in henne i en kram, Lily log emot honom och kysste hans kind.

"Jag försökte bara förklara Severus här att han bör springa tillbaka till sina vänner i Slytherin vänner" sa Lily och såg på de andra Slytherin eleverna som stod helt stilla.

"Smuttskalle" fräste Bellatrix till och stirrade på Lily som hade framme sin trollspö och såg på henne.

"Jag må så vara" sa Lily och skickade iväg sin första förhäxning.

James, Sirius, Remus, Alice och Merlene var inte sena att ge sig in i striden emot Slytherin eleverna, som stod i hallen, Severus, Bellatrix, Lucius, Regulus var några av dem som stod på Slytherins sida, förhäxningar flög över hela hallen, Lily hade aldrig varit med i detta tidigare, hon hade duellerat mot en eller två tidigare men inte i den här skalan, hon kände när hon träffades av flera förhäxningar samtidig. Det tog flera lärare att få stopp på stridigheten som höll på i hela hallen, James vände sig om och såg på Lily som låg ner, han sprang fram till henne och tog fram hennes livlösa kropp och lyfte uppe henne.

"James" sa Sirius och såg på sin vän när han lyfte upp Lily.

"Jag tar henne till sjukhusflygeln" sa James och skyndade sig iväg för att se till att Lily fick vård.

Sirius tänkte på hur Lily hade anfallit Slytherin utan att tänka hon hade varit den som kastade första förhäxningen och hon hade gjort det emot Snape, han tog upp Lilys väska som hon hade tappat, och tog med Merlene och Alice upp till sjukhusflygeln. De alla undrade vad Lily hade blivit träffad av.


	13. Mörd-Spegeln

James satt på en stol bredvid Lily säng, hon hade träffats av tre olika Lamslagningsbesvärjelser samtidigt. James såg på Sirius som kom in med Merlene och Alice. James såg på dem.

"Hur verkar det" sa Alice och såg på honom när de satte sig ner.

"Tre olika besvärjelser samtidigt, hon kommer vakna snart" sa James och såg på Lily vars ögon började röra sig.

"Hej hur hamnade jag här" sa Lily och försökte sätta sig upp.

"minns du vad som hände i entréhallen" sa James och såg på henne när hon nickade.

"du blev träffad av tre besvärjelser samtidigt" sa James och såg på henne.

"å, jag var inte beredd på det" sa Lily och såg på James när hon la sig ner igen.

"skall vi läsa här inne eller skall vi läsa i morgon" sa Lily och såg på dem.

"vad säger ni Merlene och Alice vill ni vara med" sa James och såg på Lilys två bästa vänner.

"Vad läser ni om" sa Alice som ännu inte hade förstått vad de läste om.

"Lily hittade sju böcker och ett fotoalbum förra eftermiddagen som kommer från framtiden, och vi tror det handlar om Våran son och hans tid på Hogwarts," sa James och såg på Alice som såg med stora ögon på dem.

"Kan Frank vara med" sa Alice och såg på James som nickade.

"Jag kommer snart börjar inte utan mig" sa hon och försvann.

James såg på de och undrade vem som skulle läsa.

"Vems tur är det" sa Lily och såg på dem.

"Det borde vara Remus men eftersom du och Remus läste förra kapitlet tillsammans så är det väl min tur" sa James och såg på de andra, när Alice och Frank kom in i sjukhusflygeln.

"jag har berättat för honom att vi inte får sprida ut detta" sa Alice och såg på Remus som mumlade något emot dörren där Madam Pomfrey höll till och sedan satte han upp olika förhäxningar runt dem.

"Vem läser" sa Frank och såg på dem.

"Jag gör det, vi har lagt upp ett schema för detta för oss fyra, så nästa bok kommer ni få läsa" sa Remus och såg på Frank som drog upp Alice i sitt knä.

**Kapitel 12. Mörd-spegeln.**

"Vänta" sa Lily och såg på James som såg på henne.

"Vem är Nicolas Flamel" sa Lily och såg på de alla ingen av dem verkade veta vad hon talade om.

"Lily det kommer säkert fram" sa James och smekte hennes hår.

**Julen var på väg. En morgon i mitten på december vaknade alla på Hogwarts och fann skolan täckt av flera decimeter snö. Sjön frös till is och tvillingarna Weasley blev bestraffade för att de hade förhäxat ett antal snöbollar så att de följde efter Quirrell överallt och studsade i väg från baksidan av hans turban.**

"Varför är det så viktigt" sa Frank och såg på boken.

"och vilka är Weasley tvillingarna" sa Alice och såg på Lily som grävde fram fotoalbumet.

"Detta är familjen Weasley, och vad vi har förstått så är detta Tvillingarna, detta är Ron, deras yngsta son och Harrys vän, Detta är Hermione Granger deras vän, och detta tror vi är Franks son Neville" sa Lily och visade Alice bilderna.

"Han liknar dig" viskade Frank i hennes öra.

"vad är detta" sa Alice och höll fram en lapp.

"Jo vi har en vadslagning, jag har sagt att Hagrid kommer att få en drake innan boken är slut och att han kommer tvingas lämna ifrån sig den, och att Harry kommer hjälpa till att gömma draken. James, Sirius och Remus säger att det inte kommer komma någon drake" sa Lily och såg på de andra.

"Jag håller med Marodörerna" sa Frank och grävde fram tre galleoner.

"Lily jag är ledsen men jag håller med Frank" sa Alice och la till två galleoner.

"Du då Merlene" sa Lily och såg på sin vän som verkade tänka.

"Nej Lily nog för att Hagrid är ibland oförsiktig men så oförsiktig är han inte" sa Merlene och tog upp en galleon.

"Det säger ni om mannen som äger en trehövdad Hund" sa Lily och la armarna i kors och såg på dem.

"du skojar" sa Alice och såg på Lily som visade bilden på Fluffy.

"Den här har han döpt till Fluffy" sa Lily och såg på sina vänner.

"nej Lily vi är fortfarande inte säkra på att du kommer ha rätt" sa Alice och såg på sin vän och sedan ner på den trehövdade hunden.

**De få ugglor som lyckades kämpa sig fram över stormiga himlen för att lämna post måste pysslas om av Hagrid tills de återfick sina krafter och kunde flyga i väg igen. Alla väntade bara på att jullovet skulle börja. Medan sällskapsrummet i Gryffindor och stora salen värmdes upp av dånade brasor, var däremot korridorerna iskalla och en bister vind fick fönstren i klassrummen att skallra. Värst av allt var professor Snapes lektioner ner i fängelsehålorna,**

"Vänta lite" sa Frank och såg på James som läste.

"Vad" sa Remus som misstänkte att det var Snape de tänkte på.

"Den Professor Snape som det står i boken snälla säga mig att det Inge är samma Snape, som vi känner" sa Frank och såg helt förtvivlad ut.

"Jag skulle ljuga om jag sa att det inte var han" sa Remus och såg när Frank och la huvudet emot Alice axel.

**Där andedräkten steg upp i en dimma framför dem och de höll sig så tätt intill sina heta kittlar som möjligt. **

"**Jag tycker verkligen synd om alla dem som måste stanna på Hogwarts i jul för att ingen vill ha dem hemma" sade Draco Malfoy under en trolldryckslektion.**

"Inte Lucius son" stönade Merlene och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Jo han beter sig precis som sin far" sa Lily och såg på Merlene som hängde med huvudet.

**Han tittade bort mot Harry medan han talade. Crabbe och Goyle flinade. Harry, som höll på att mäta upp mald ryggrad av lejonfisk, låtsades inte om dem.**

"Han har verkligen fått Lilys sida av att vara lugn" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som bara blängde på honom.

"Vad hade det varit James så hade han skickat honom till sjukhusflygeln utan att tveka" sa Sirius och såg på Frank som nickade.

"Lily kan göra det med" sa Alice och såg på dem, de alla stirrade på Lily som låg emot kuddarna.

"Minns ni inte Avery som hamnade på Sankt Mungos sjukhus. För snart tre år sedan" sa Merlene och såg på Lily som log och såg på James som såg nyfiket på henne.

"var det du" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade och log emot James.

"Vem skulle gissa på mig" sa Lily och log emot honom.

**Malfoy hade varit ännu otrevligare än vanligt sedan Quidditchmatchen. Upprörd över Slytherins nederlag hade han försökt få alla att skratta åt att nästa gång skulle en bredmynt trädgroda ersätta Harry som sökare. Sedan hade han förstått att ingen tyckte det var roligt, eftersom allesammans var så imponerade över hur Harry lyckats hålla sig kvar på sin krängande kvastkäpp. Fylld av ilska och avundsjuka hade Malfoy därför återgått till att håna Harry för att han inte hade någon riktig familj.**

"Borde vi inte ta hand om Lucius redan nu" sa Frank och såg på de andra som såg på honom.

"Har vi inte nämnt att det ligger en förhäxning över oss nu när vi läser att vi inte kan göra något i vredesmod" sa Remus och såg på Frank som stirrade på Lily.

"Hej jag har inte gjort det vi har fått veta det genom brev från vår vän från framtiden" sa Lily och gav Frank alla brev.

"Helvete hon måste verkligen vara duktig" sa Frank och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Vad" sa Frank och såg på dem.

"Du tror det är en tjej" sa Sirius och såg på Frank som nickade.

"Jo titta på handstilen och ordvalet" sa Frank och såg på Alice och Merlene som nickade.

"Skall vi fortsätta" sa James och såg på dem Lily gillade att det var nu flera.

"Jo men vart är Peter" sa Frank och såg sig om.

"Lily tyckte inte vi skulle berätta för honom" sa Remus och såg på Lily som rodnade.

**Det var sant att Harry inte skulle åka tillbaka till Privet Drive till julen. Professor McGonagall hade gått runt veckan innan och gjort en lista över elever som skulle stanna kvar under helgen, och Harry hade genast anmält sig.**

"Klart han gjorde" mumlade Lily och såg på boken.

"Jag tycker det är bra att Peter inte är här" sa Frank och såg på de andra som skakade lät på huvudet.

**Han tyckte inte det minsta synd om sig själv; det här skulle förmodligen bli den bästa jul han någonsin hade haft. Ron och hans bröder skulle också stanna kvar, för Mr. Och Mrs. Weasley skulle fara till Rumänien och hälsa på Charlie. **

**När de lämnade fängelsehålorna i slutet av trolldryckslektionen fann de korridoren framför sig blockerad av en väldigt gran. Två enorma fötter som stack fram längst ner och ett högljutt flåsande fick dem att förstå att Hagrid befann sig bakom den.**

"Julen har alltid varit fint i stora salen under jul" sa Lily som hade stannat de senaste fyra åren på skolan.

"Jag har aldrig stannat här över jul mamma skulle aldrig låta mig stanna kvar här, Sirius och Remus har alltid kommit över till mig med" sa James och såg på de andra som alltid hade stannat de senaste åren.

"**Hej, Hagrid, vill du ha lite hjälp?" frågade Ron och stack huvudet genom grenarna.**

"**Nä då, jag klara mej fint, tack Ron" **

"**Skulle du vilja flytta dig ur vägen?" hördes Malfoys kalla och släpiga röst bakom dem. "Försöker du tjäna lite extrapengar, Weasley? Du hoppas väl att få bli skogvaktare själv när du slutar på Hogwarts – den där kojan Hagrid har är väl som ett palats jämfört med vad din familj är van vid."**

"Nej vet ni vad" utbrast Alice och drog fram pappret som hon hade gett Lily och såg på karamellen som trillade ut och hon skallade av pappret men Sirius hann få tag i karamellen innan hon han stoppade den i munnen.

"ät inte de där karamellerna, de kommer som en gåva från vår vän, vi skall använda dem emot Slytherin" sa Sirius och slog in karamellen igen.

"tack tror jag" sa Alice och såg på pappret där de hade skrivit ner idéer som de skulle göra emot Slytherin.

"Lilys din Lista blev helt plötsligt mycket mer rimlig" sa Merlene och såg på Alice som började skriva ner saker.

**Ron kastade sig över Malfoy just som Snape kom uppför trappan.**

"**WEASLEY!"**

**Ron släppte taget om Malfoys klädnad.**

"**Han blev retad, professor Snape" sade Hagrid och stack fram sitt väldiga håriga ansikte bakom trädet "Malfoy förolämpade hans familj"**

"**Det må vara hur det vill med den saken, men att slåss är emot Hogwarts regler, Hagrid" sade Snape silkeslent. "Fem poängs avdrag för Gryffindor, Weasley, och var tacksam för att det inte är mer. Marsch i väg nu, allesammans"**

"Den där ORMEN skall inte vara professor" morrade Merlene och såg på boken.

"nej vi har konstaterat det" sa Lily och masserade sina tinningar.

"Har du druckit eldwhisky igen" sa Alice och såg på Lily som såg på henne.

"Sirius gav mig Te med eldwhisky efter att vi hade läst om den trehövdade hunden och efter att Harry hade hoppat upp på ett fyra meter högt bergatroll" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag hade med behövt Eldwhisky efter det" sa Merlene och såg på Lily som nickade.

**Malfoy, Crabbe och Goyle knuffade sig omilt förbi trädet och strödde barr överallt omkring sig under självbelåtet flinande.**

"**Jag ska minsann ge honom jag" sade Ron och skar tänder mot Malfoys rygg. "En vacker dag ska jag minsann ge honom…"**

"**Jag avskyr dem båda två" sade Harry "Malfoy och Snape"**

"**se så, opp me hakan, de e ju nästan jul!" sade Hagrid "Vet ni va, kom me mej å titta på stora salen, den ser jättefin ut."**

**Så alla tre följde efter Hagrid och hans träd till stora salen, där professor McGonagall och professor Flitwick var fullt upptagna med juldekorationerna.**

"**Å Hagrid, det sista trädet – ställ det i hörnet längst bort, är du snäll."**

**Salen såg praktfull ut. Girlanger av järnek och mistel hängde överallt runt väggarna och inte mindre än tolv jättehöga julgranar stod runt om i rummet, några gnistrade av pyttesmå istappar och några strålande av hundratals levande ljus.**

"Det låter mycket vackert" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade.

"**Hur många dar e de kvar tills ni får jullov?" frågade Hagrid.**

"**Bara en" sade Hermione "Och apropå det – Harry och Ron, vi har en halvtimme före lunch, vi borde vara i biblioteket"**

"**Javisst, det har du rätt i" sade Ron och slet blicken från professor Flitwick, ur vars trollstav det blommade upp gyllene bubblor som han drog över grenarna på den nya granen.**

"**Biblioteket?" sade Hagrid och följde dem ut ur stora salen. "Alldeles före lovet? Ni e visst väldigt flitiga va?"**

"Jag tror inte de pluggar" sa Lily och alla såg på henne.

"Vad jag funderar fortfarande vart jag har läst om Nicolas Flamel" sa Lily och såg på dem.

"**Å, vi pluggar inte" talade Harry glatt om för honom. "Ända sen du nämnde Nicolas Flamel har vi försökt ta reda på vem det är" **

"**Försökt göra **_**Vad då**_**, säjer du?" Hagrid såg chockad ut. "Hör på nu – jag har ju sagt er – låt de vara. De e inget som ni har me å göra, vad den där hunden vaktar för nåt."**

"**Vi vill bara veta vem Nicolas Flamel är, det är det enda" sade Hermione.**

"**Om du nu inte vill tala om det för oss och spara oss besväret?" tillade Harry "Vi måste ha gått igenom hundratalsböcker redan och vi kan inte hitta honom nånstans – ge oss bara en liten vink – jag vet att jag har läst hans namn nånstans"**

James såg på Lily som satte sig rakt upp i sängen och drog åt sig väskan medan hon grävde efter något.

"Lily vad är det du har kommit på" sa James och såg på Lily som fick upp några kort från Chokladgrodor.

"det finns en sak som både jag och Harry har läst" sa Lily och drog fram kortet på Dumbledore.

"vi alla har fått Dumbledore" sa Merlene och såg på Lily som läste baksidan och log.

"det är på kortet som Harry har läst det" sa Lily och såg på de andra som skakade på huvudet när de såg på Lily.

"okej, nu vet du vem han är" sa Remus och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Hjälper det oss" sa Frank och såg på Lily.

"jag vill inte berätta vi läser ju om det" sa Lily och log emot honom.

"**Jag säjer ingenting" sade Hagrid tvärt.**

"**Då får vi helt enkelt försöka ta reda på det själva" sade Ron och de lämnade Hagrid som såg missnöjd ut och skyndade i väg till biblioteket.**

**De hade i själva verket letat i böcker efter Flamels namn ända sedan Hagrid råkade försäga sig, för hur skulle de annars få reda på vad Snape försökte stjäla? Problemet var att det var mycket svårt att veta var de skulle börja eftersom de inte visste vad Flamel kunde tänkas ha gjort för att bli omnämnd i en bok. Han stod inte i **_**Nittonhundratalets stora trollkarlar **_** eller**_** Våra tids bemärkta magiska namn**_**; han saknades också i**_** Viktiga moderna magiska upptäckter**_** och i **_**En studie i den senaste utvecklingen inom trollkonsten**_**. Och sedan var det förstås blotta storleken på biblioteket; tio tusentals böcker, tusentals hyllor; hundra tals trånga rader.**

"de kommer inte hitta honom där" Mumlade Lily och såg på de andra som såg på henne.

"Han är inte speciellt ung" sa Lily och såg hur Remus tog kortet ur hennes hand.

"Jag förstår" sa Remus och skrattade.

**Hermione tog fram en lista över ämnen och titlar som hon hade bestämt sig för att söka efter, medan Ron strövade i väg utefter en rad med böcker och började dra ut dem ur hyllorna på måfå. Harry vandrade över till den avskilda bokavdelningen. Han hade länge undrat om inte Flamel fanns någonstans där inne. Tyvärr behövde man ett särskilt intyg, underskrivet av någon av lärarna, för att få titta i de skyddade böckerna, och han visste att han aldrig skulle få ett. Här fanns böckerna om mäktig svart magi som man aldrig hade undervisat i på Hogwarts. De böckerna fick bara läsa av äldre elever som studerade avancerat försvar mot svartkonster.**

"Jag tror att han kommer få ett intyg nästa år" Mumlade James och såg på Lily som höjde ögonbrynen.

"hur mycket vill du slå vad om" sa Lily och såg på honom hon viste att de hade skrapat ihop sina samlade pengar för vadet om draken.

"Vi tar det när boken är slut" sa James och såg snabbt ner i boken.

"**Vad söker du efter, unge man?"**

"**Ingenting" sade Harry.**

**Bibliotekarien, Madam Pince, svängde en fjäderdammvippa i ansiktet på honom**

"Jag hatar när hon gör så där" stönade Sirius och såg på alla som stirrade på honom.

"Vad hon gör det jämt på mig" sa Sirius och såg på Lily och Merlene som höll händerna för munnen för att låta bli att skratta högt.

"**Då är det bäst du går härifrån. I väg med dig – ut!"**

**Harry, som önskade att han varit lite snabbare med att hitta på någon historia, lämnade biblioteket. Han och Ron och Hermione hade redan kommit överens om att det var bäst att inte fråga Madam Pince var de kunde hitta Flamel.**

"Tror du att de kommer bli auror" sa Frank som höll på med sin utbildningen.

"De har sinne för det" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade långsamt, även om hon önskade att hennes son hade valt ett lugnare yrke.

**De var säker på att hon kunde tala om det för dem, men de ville inte riskera att Snape skulle få höra vad de hade för sig. Harry väntade utanför i korridoren för att se om de båda andra hade hittat någonting, men han hade ingen större hopp. De hade faktiskt letat i hela fjorton dagar, men eftersom de bara hade enstaka korta tillfällen mellan lektionerna var det inte förvånande att de inte hade hittat någonting. Vad de verkligen behövde var en lång, trevlig sökstund utan Madam Pince flåsande i nacken på dem.**

"Hon kan verkligen vara jobbigt" stönade Frank och såg på James och Sirius som nickade. Ingen av dem har gillat Madam Pince.

"Det är bara för att ni har ätit i biblioteket" sa Alice och såg på dem innan hon såg på boken.

**Fem minuter senare kom Ron och Hermione ut till honom, skakande på huvudet. De gav sig i väg till lunchen.**

"**Ni fortsätter väl att söka medan jag är borta?" sade Hermione. "Och Skicka mig en uggla om ni hittar nånting."**

"som att två elva åriga pojkar skulle komma ihåg det" sa Sirius och såg på Boken han viste att han inte hade gjort det första året.

"Sirius alla är inte som du" suckade Merlene och såg på honom. Lily himlade med ögonen, hon visste att Sirius inte gjorde mer än han var tvungen.

"**Och du skulle kunna fråga dina föräldrar om de vet vem Flamel är" sade Ron. "Det skulle inte vara nån fara att fråga dem." **

"**Inte den minsta fara, eftersom båda är tandläkare" sade Hermione.**

"Så Hermione är mugglar född" sa Alice och såg på boken.

"Jo vad vi har förstått så är hon mugglar född, och Harry har vuxit upp hos min syster" mumlade Lily det sista, hon undrade vad som var värst att inte veta hur de hade dött eller att James så kallade vänner hade sviket honom.

"Vi måste fortsätta läsa innan Madam Pomfrey kommer" mumlade Alice ifrån Franks knä.

**När jullovet väl hade börjat, hade Ron och Harry alldeles för trevligt för att tänka särskilt mycket på Flamel. De hade sovsalen för sig själva och sällskapsrummet var mycket tommare än vanligt, så de kunde sitta i de sköna fåtöljerna vid brasan. De satt där i timtal åt allt de kunde spetsa på en grillgaffel – bröd, tekakor, marshmallows – och planerade olika sätt att få Malfoy relegerad, vilket var roligt att prata om även om det inte skulle fungera.**

"Han är verkligen James son" sa Remus och såg på Lily som rynkade pannan, hon gillade inte tanken men hur många gånger hade hon inte fantiserat om att göra James illa i de tidiga åren på Hogwarts, så länge han inte gjorde det skulle hon känna sig lugn.

**Ron började också lära Harry trollkarlsschack. Det var exakt likadant som mugglarschack med det undantaget att pjäserna var levande, vilket gjorde det mycket likt anförandet av trupper i strid. Rons schackspel var väldigt gammalt och slitet. Precis som allt annat han ägde hade det en gång tillhört någon annan i familjen – morfadern i det här fallet.**

"Gamla Schack gubbar är inte något dåligt" sa James och såg på Sirius som stirrade på honom.

"Du är bara sur för att mina göra som jag vill" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade.

"Jag har nog aldrig spelat det. Jag har sett när Alice och Merlene spela" sa Lily och såg på James som höll upp boken.

**Gamla schackgubbar var emellertid inte alls någon nackdel. Ron kände dem så väl att han aldrig hade något besvär med att få dem att göra som han ville.**

**Harry spelade med schackgubbar som Seamus Finnigan hade lånat honom och de litade inte alls på honom.**

"Låna aldrig någon annans Schack gubbar" sa James och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Jag lånade min kusins en gång, och jag hade jätte problem med dem, inte som med min farfars" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade med ett leende.

**Han var inte något särskilt bra spelare än och de skrek hela tiden olika goda råd till honom, vilket var förvirrande: **

"**Flytta mig inte dit, kan du inte se hans riddare? Flytta **_**honom**_** vi har råd att förlora **_**honom**_**"**

**När Harry gick till sängs på julaftonen såg han fram emot maten och festligheterna nästa dag, men han väntade sig inte alls några presenter.**

"Jag skall se till att min syster får rovor i sin julklapp" sa Lily och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Du kommer nog hitta på något bättre" sa James och Kysste Lily hand. Merlene och Alice stirrade på Lily som mimade Senare till dem.

**Men då han vaknade tidigt morgonen där på var det första han såg en liten hög med paket vid fotänden av sängen.**

"**God Jul" sade Ron sömnigt när Harry kröp ur bädden och drog på sig morgonrocken.**

"**God Jul på dig också" sade Harry. "Har du sett maken! Jag har fått presenter!"**

"**Vad väntade du dig då, rovor kanske?" sade Ron och vände sig mot sin egen hög, som var betydligt större än Harrys.**

"Jag hoppas verkligen att Vi kan hålla Harry borta ifrån din Syster" sa Remus och såg på Lily som nickade.

**Harry plockade upp det översta paketet. Det var inslaget i tjock brunt papper och tvärs över det stod det skrivet med spretiga bokstäver **_**Till Harry från Hagrid**_**. Inuti låg en grovt tillyxad träflöjt. Hagrid hade tydligen täljt den själv. Harry spelade på den – den lät lite lik en uggla. Ett annat, mycket litet paket innehöll ett kort brev. **_**Vi fick ditt meddelande och bifogar här din julklapp. Från morbror Vernon och moster Petunia.**_

**Fasttejpad på brevet satt en femtiopence-slant**

"Det är ju mindre än en knuting" utbrast Alice och såg på boken.

"De borde aldrig få ha hand om barn" sa Frank och såg på boken när Lily bläddrade fram till Dudley.

"Detta är deras son" sa Lily och visade Lily dem.

"Herregud" sa Merlene och såg på bilden

"**Det var snällt" sade Harry**

**Ron var fascinerad av pennyslanten.**

"**Vilken **_**konstig**_** grej!" sade han. "En sån form! Är det här **_**Pengar?"**_

"Låter som han aldrig har sett mugglar pengar" sa Lily milt och såg på Merlene som rodnade för Lily hade gett henne mugglar pengar första året.

"**Du kan behålla den" sade Harry och skrattade åt hur glad blev. "Hagrid och min moster och morbror, så vem har skickat mig de här andra?"**

"**Jag tror jag vet det där är ifrån" sade Ron och rodnade en aning när han pekade på ett stort knöligt paket.**

"**Min mamma. Jag berättade för henne att du inte väntade dig några julklappar och … å nej" stönade han, "hon har gjort en Weasleytröja åt dig"**

"Det är verkligen snällt" sa Alice och såg på Boken, Lily mindes bilden på de andra i familjen Weasley.

**Harry hade rivit upp paketet och funnit en tjock, handstickad ylletröja i smaragdgrönt och en stor ask hemlagad kola.**

"Det var verkligen generöst från någon som inte känner honom" sa Lily och såg på familjen vars kort hon har tagit fram.

"Det håller jag med om" sa Remus och såg på Familjen som var på bilden.

"**Vartenda år stickar hon var sin tröja åt oss" sade Ron och öppnade paketet med sin egen, "och min är**_** alltid**_** rödbrun"**

"**Det var verkligen snällt av henne" sade Harry och bet i en kola som smakade väldigt gott.**

**Hans nästa present innehöll också godis – en stor ask Chokladgrodor från Hermione.**

**Nu var det bara ett paket kvar. Harry lyfte upp det och kände på det. Det var mycket lätt. Han öppnade det.**

"Undra vad det är" sa Sirius och såg på James som rynkade pannan.

"Jag kan gissa vad det där är" Mumlade han visserligen kände Frank till manteln men Lily, Merlene och Alice hade ingen kännedom om manteln. Så James började tveka att läsa, han ville inte att Lily skulle lämna in den och att den skulle bli förstörd.

"James det kan inte bli värre än en Trehövdad hund och Bergatroll" sa Lily och såg på honom. James bet sig på sin läpp och såg på Lily.

"Lova att inte anmäla mig för något du får reda på i dessa böcker" sa James och såg på Lily som såg på honom.

"Jag lovar" sa Lily och såg på James innan han såg på Alice och Merlene som båda två lovade honom att inte berätta för någon.

**Någonting flytande och silvergrått gled ner på golvet där det låg i skimrande veck. Ron flämtade till. **

"**Jag har hört talas om såna där" sade han med dämpad röst och släppte asken med bönor i alla samer som hade fått av Hermione. "Om det där är vad jag tror det är, så är den verkligt sällsynt, och **_**verkligt**_** värdefull."**

"**Vad är det för nåt?" **

**Harry plockade upp det glänsande, silvriga tyget från golvet. Det kändes konstigt att röra vid, likt vatten som vävts till stoff.**

"Det låter som en osynlighetsmantel, jag har försökt att göra en vanlig mantel till det men det är nästan omöjligt" sa Lily och såg på boken, James stelnade till och såg på Lily som rodnade.

"Har du försökt" sa James och såg roat på Lily.

"Ja, det gick så där, den fungerar bara ibland aldrig när man vill. Jag tror jag missade några förtrollningar" sa Lily och såg hur Merlene såg på henne.

"Du var arg den dagen, Lily" sa Merlene och skrattade.

"Håll tyst, jag viste inte att man inte fick bli förbannad när man gjorde det där förtrollningarna" sa Lily och la armarna i kors, James höll upp boken för ansiktet för att dölja sitt leende.

"**Det är en osynlighetsmantel" sade Ron med ett vördnadsfullt uttryck i ansiktet. "Jag är säker på att det är det – prova den."**

"Undra vem som har skickat den till Harry" sa Lily och rynkade pannan och såg på boken, hon hade länge misstänkt att James hade en.

"Inte en aning" sa James med stelt ansikte utan att avslöja att han misstanke att det var hans egna mantel.

**Harry svepte manteln runt axlarna och Ron gav till ett tjut.**

"**Det är det! Titta ner!"**

**Harry tittade ner på sina fötter, men de var försvunna. Han rusade fram till spegeln. Hans spegelbild såg mycket riktigt tillbaka på honom, med enbart huvudet som svävade i luften och kroppen helt osynlig. Han drog upp manteln över huvudet och spegelbilden försvann total.**

"**Där är ett brev!" sade Ron plötsligt. "Det ramlade ut ett litet brev ur den"**

"Äntligen får vi veta" sa Sirius som hade gissat vems manteln var men hur hade James kunnat skicka den om han var död.

**Harry drog av sig manteln och plockade upp brevet. Skrivet med en tunn, snirklig handstil som han aldrig hade sett förut stod följande ord:**

_**Din far lämnade den här i mitt förvar innan han dog.**_

_**Det är dags att återlämna den till dig.**_

_**Använd den väl.**_

_**En mycket god jul tillönskas dig.**_

"Så du har en" sa Lily och såg på James som fick en lätt panik i blicken innan Lily log mot honom.

"Jag har gissat det i flera år, eftersom ni aldrig har åkt fast" sa Lily och såg på dem.

"Och du har inte anmält oss" sa Sirius och såg på henne.

"Nja, jag valde att läsa reglerna om Osynlighetsmantlar" sa Lily och såg på de andra stirrade på henne.

"Och" sa Sirius som såg på Lily som skrattade.

"Det är så att OM manteln är en familjeklenod så får du lov att ha den, så jag pratade med McGonagall om detta utan att nämna vem jag menade och hon sa att vad Hon viste var att den enda familjen som Hon kände till som hade en osynlighetsmantel var familjen Potter" sa Lily och såg på James som stirrade på henne med stora ögon.

"Frågade hon om jag hade en" sa James och såg på Lily som skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, och jag sa aldrig att jag misstänkte att du hade en" sa Lily och såg på de andra som log.

"Men varför skulle du ha lämnat ifrån dig manteln" sa Frank som visste att han sällan lämnade ifrån sig den.

"Jag vet inte" sa James och såg på de andra, Sirius ryckte på axlarna, medan Remus verkade tänka.

**Det fanns ingen underskrift. Harry stirrade på brevet, ron stod och beundrade manteln.**

"**Jag skulle ge **_**vad som helst**_** för en sån här" sade han. "Vad som helst. Vad är det med dig?"**

"**Ingenting" sade Harry.**

"Och där har vi Lily" sa Merlene och såg på Lily som stirrade på henne.

"Vad menar du med det" sa James och såg på Merlene som log.

"Lily har samma sätt att säga att det inte är något och hoppas på att man inte märker något" sa Merlene och såg på James som nickade och la det på minnet.

**Han kände sig väldigt konstig. Vem hade skickat manteln? Hade den verkligen tillhört hans pappa en gång i tiden?**

"Klart den har" sa Remus och såg hur alla stirrade på honom.

"Vi kanske skall skriva en bok om allt vi verkligen har gjort" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade.

"De skulle vi kunna göra och lägga den på ett ställe där vi Vet att rätt person kommer hitta den" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade hon med.

**Innan han hann säga eller tänka något mer, slängdes dörren till sovsalen upp och Fred och George kom inskuttande. Harry stoppade hastigt undan manteln. Han kände inte för att låta någon annan få se den än.**

"**God jul!"**

"**Nej, men titta – Harry har också fått en Weasleytröja!" **

"Måste vara något som hon har gjort varje år" sa Alice och såg på fotot som nu hade dykt upp.

"Nytt kort" sa Lily och såg på det fyra pojkarna som stod på raden.

"Tur att Weasley är så vänliga emot honom" sa Remus och såg på bilden.

"De måste ha blivit som Potter är för mig" sa Sirius och såg på James som la armen om sin bror.

**Fred och George var klädda i blåa tröjor, den ena med ett stort gult F och den andre med ett G.**

"**Fast Harrys är snyggare än våra" sade Fred och höll upp Harrys tröja. "Hon anstränger sig tydligen mer om man inte tillhör familjen."**

"Om detta hjälper oss att överleva kriget som kommer jag att sticka en tröja varje år till varje medlem i familjen Weasley" sa Lily och såg på boken hon kände sig emot James som log emot henne.

"**Varför har du inte din på dig, Ron?" frågade George "Se så, sätt på dig den nu, de är varma och sköna."**

"**Jag avskyr rödbrunt" klagade Ron halvhjärtat då han drog den över huvudet.**

"**Du har inte nån bokstav på din" påpekade George. "Hon tror väl inte att du ska glömma ditt namn. Men vi är inte dumma – vi vet att vi heter Greg och Forge."**

"**vad är det ni för ett sånt oväsen om?"**

**Percy Weasley stack in huvudet genom dörren med ogillande uppsyn. Han hade tydligen hunnit halvvägs genom öppnandet av sina julklappar eftersom han också bar en knölig tröja över armen. Fred grep genast tag i den.**

"**P för prefekt! Sätt på dig den, Percy, för det nu, vi har på oss våra allesammans, till och med Harry har fått en" **

"**Jag… Vill… Inte…" sade Percy dovt medan tvillingarna tvingade ner tröjan över huvudet på honom så att glasögonen åkte på sned.**

"Låter som vi hade tyckt om dessa Tvillingar" sa Sirius och stirrade på bilden som nu hade visat hur Percy hade blivit påtvingad sin tröja.

"Jag tror det med" sa James och såg på Lily som långsamt skakade på huvudet.

"Tja det är väl marodörer de med" sa Lily och såg på Remus som bara log emot hennes ord.

"**Och i dag får du inte sitta tillsammans med prefekterna heller" sade George. "Julen är en familjehögtid."**

**De bar Percy från rummet med ansiktet neråt och med armarna fastklämda utefter sidorna av tröjan.**

**Harry hade aldrig i hela sitt liv ätit en sådan julmiddag. Hundra feta stekta kalkoner, berg av stekta och kokta potatisar, stora fat med tjocka små prinskorvar, terriner med smörade ärtor, silversnipor med tjock härlig köttsås och tranbärssås – och travar med magiska smällkarameller utspridda över hela bordet med bara några decimeters mellanrum. De här fantastiska smällkaramellerna var inte de minsta lika den svaga mugglarsorten som Dursleys brukade köpa med sina små plastleksaker och sladdriga pappershattar inuti.**

"Lily kan du inte skaffa fram sådan där Mugglar smällkarameller" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som himlade med sina ögon och såg på Alice, Frank, Merlene, James och Remus som såg nyfiket på henne.

"Jag skall se om vi kan fixa det" sa Lily och såg på dem när de log emot henne.

**Harry och Fred drog i en magisk smällkaramell och den sade inte bara pang, den smällde av med en explosion som från en kanon och svepte in dem allesammans i ett moln av blå rök och ur dess inre sprängde det fram en konteramiralshatt och flera levande, vita möss.**

"Kan ju säga att de mugglar smällkarameller är inte som de vi har här på Hogwarts så bli inte besvikna på dem" sa Lily och såg på de som nickade, hon hade redan funderat på hur hon skulle lyckas med MC som hon ville ge Sirius.

**Uppe vid honnörsbordet hade Dumbledore bytt sin spetsiga trollkarlshatt mot en blomsterprydd huva och skrockade munter åt ett skämt som professor Flitwick just hade läst upp för honom.**

"**Flamberade plumpuddingar följde på kalkonen. Percy bröt nästan av en tand på en silverskära som låg inbäddad i han puddingskiva. Harry såg hur Hagrid blev allt rödare i ansiktet medan har ropade på mer vin och hur han till slut kysste professor McGonagall på kinden.**

"Låter som att Hagrid är förtjust i Minnie" sa James och fick ett lätt slag på armen av Lily.

"James hon heter inte Minnie, dessutom är hon fortfarande våran professor" sa Lily och såg på honom.

**Till Harrys stora förvåning fnissade och rodnade hon, med den höga hatten på sned.**

**När Harry tillsist lämnade bordet kånkade han på en stor hög med skaer som han fått ur smällkaramellerna däribland en förpackning med självlysande, icke-exploderande ballonger.**

"Det var jätte bra under min tredje sommar" sa Lily med ett små leende, Alice och Merlene såg på henne när hon inte sa något mer.

"Vad har du gjort" sa James och såg på Lily som bara log.

"Å bara en liten sak" sa Lily och vägrade säga något mer.

**En uppsättning gör-dem-själv-vårtor och ett eget nytt trollkarls-schackspel. De vita mössen hade försvunnit och Harry hade en obehaglig känsla av att de skulle komma att sluta som julmiddag åt Mrs. Norris.**

**Harry och Weasleybröderna tillbringade en glad eftermiddag med ett våldsamt snöbollskrig ute på slottsområdet. Kalla, våta och flämtade efter andan återvände de sedan till brasan i Gryffindors sällskapsrum, där Harry invigde sitt nya schackspel med ett svidande nederlag mot Ron. Han misstänkte att han inte skulle ha förlorat fullt så nesligt om Percy inte hade försökt hjälpa honom så mycket.**

"Jag tror att Ron Weasley är en av det bästa schackspelarna som Gryffindor har haft jag tror att han är bättre än Arthur Weasley" sa Remus och såg på dem, som kände till Arthur viste hur duktig han hade varit.

"Jag tror det är deras far" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som verkade tänka efter.

"Det finns för många Weasley att välja på, så vi får vänta och se" sa Alice och såg på Frank som nickade han med.

**Efter en temåltid som bestod av kalkonsmörgåsar, tekakor, sockerkaka med vaniljkräm och jultårta kände sig alla för mätta och sömniga för att göra mycket annat före sängdags än att sitta och titta på när Percy jagade Fred och George genom hela Gryffindortornet därför att de hade stulit hans prefektmärke.**

"Om sagt det är som oss" sa Sirius och knuffade till James som skrattade och såg på honom.

**Det hade varit den bästa juldagen i Harrys liv. Trots det hade någonting gnagt i bakhuvudet på honom hela dagen.**

**Det var inte förrän han klev i säng som han kände sig fri att tänka på den: osynlighetsmanteln och vem det kunde vara som hade skickat den.**

**Ron som hade magen full med kalkon och tårta och inte hade någonting mystiskt att fundera över, somnade nästan bums när han hade dragit igen förhängena på sin himmelssäng. Harry böjde sig ner över sidan på sin säng och drog fram manteln under den.**

"Sådan far, sådan son. Hur många gånger har du gömt den där manteln under sängen" sa Remus och skrattade tillsammans med de andra.

"Vad det är bästa stället att stuva undan den på" sa James och ryckte på sina axlar, som kände sig så mycket lättare över att Lily inte tänkte anmäla honom för det, han var mer orolig för det där med animagus, för med det bröt det mot trollkarlslagen.

**Hans papps… Den här hade varit hans pappas. Han lät tyget flyta över händerna, mjukare än siden, lätt som luft.**

_**Använd den väl**_** hade stått i brevet.**

"Snälla säg att han använder den" bönade Sirius och såg på James som skakade på huvudet.

"Sirius snälla vi kan väl får komma lite längre" sa Alice och såg på honom. Sirius la armarna i kors och såg på

**Han måste pröva den, nu med en gång. Han gled ur sängen och svepte manteln omkring sig. När han tittade ner på benen, såg han bara månljus och skuggor. Det var en mycket underlig känsla. **

_**Använd den väl.**_

**Plötsligt kände sig Harry alldeles klarvaken. Hela Hogwarts stod öppet för honom i den här manteln. Han fylldes av upphetsning där han stod i mörkret och tystnaden. Han kunde gå vart som helst i den här manteln, vart som helst, och Filch skulle aldrig veta om det.**

**Ron grymtade till i sömnen. Skulle Harry väcka honom? Någonting höll honom tillbaka – hans pappas mantel – han kände att den här gången – första gången – ville han använda den ensam.**

"Det var så jag gjorde själv" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade. Han hade vetat om manteln men första utflykten James hade gjort hade han gjort helt själv.

"Det är någonting med den första gången" sa James och såg upp i taket, menad de andra rullade med ögonen.

**Han smög sig ut ur sovsalen, nerför trappan tvärs genom sällskapsrummet och klättrade ut genom hålet i porträttet.**

"**Vem är det?" skrek Tjocka Damen högt.**

James, Sirius och Remus började skratta, och de andra tittade på dem och undrade vad som hade hänt, James och Sirius hade haft som en lek under deras fjärde år att se hur lång tid det tog för dem att göra Den tjocka Damen upprörd, genom att gå in och ut genom porträtthållet. Det hade tagit dem mindre än tre timmar innan Tjocka damen hade börjat skrika i förtvivlan och då hade lärarna kommit.

"bara en sak vi gjorde fjärde året" sa Sirius och så på sin vän som höll på att torka tårarna.

"Det var ni som gjorde henne så upprörd" sa Merlene och såg på dem, James och Sirius såg lite lätt skuldmedvetna ut, men det hade haft roligt.

"Det var bara ett test" sa Sirius och log emot henne.

**Harry sade ingenting. Han gick fort ner genom korridoren. Vart skulle han gå?**

"INTE tillbaka till den trehövdade hunden" utbrast Lily hon hade ingen lust att höra att Harry hade återvänt dit, James höll med henne om det, även om han inte sa något högt inte än i alla fall.

"Lily jag tror han inte kommer gå nära den hunden om han inte måste" sa Remus och la en hand på hennes arm.

**Han stannade med bultande hjärta och funderade. Och sedan kom han på det. Den avskilda bokavdelningen i biblioteket. **

"Tja det var inget dåligt val" sa James och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Jag valde köket" sa James och ryckte på sina axlar.

"Kan vi inte fixa något att äta" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Han har ätit sig igenom varje kapitel i boken när han inte läser" sa Lily och såg på en av husalferna som verkade komma med just mat till dem.

**Han skulle kunna läsa så länge han ville, så länge det behövdes för att upptäcka vem Flamel var. Han gav sig i väg och svepte osynlighetsmanteln tätt omkring sig medan han gick. Biblioteket var mörkt som i graven och väldigt kusligt. Harry tände en lyckta för att hitta vägen mellan raderna av böcker. Lyktan såg ut som om den svävade fram i luften, trots att Harry kände att han höll den upplyft med armen fick synen honom att rysa.**

**Den avskilda bokavdelningen låg längst bak i biblioteket. Han klev försiktigt över repet som skilde böckerna där från resten av biblioteket och höll upp lyktan för att läsa titlarna.**

"snälla var försiktigt" Mumlade Lily för sig själv hon mindes boken som hon hade åkt fast på förra året, hon hade aldrig berättat det för någon.

"Vad är det Lily" sa Merlene och såg på Lily som bet på en nagel.

"Det finns en bok som skriker där" sa Lily och såg hur alla stirrade på henne.

"Hur vet du det" sa Alice och såg på sin vän.

"Jag fick straffkommendering på grund av den boken" sa Lily lågt och såg på sina händer.

"Va har du brutit emot en regel" sa Sirius och stirrade på Lily som såg surt på honom.

"Ja och vad är det för viktigt med det" sa Lily och såg på honom. Hon hade brutit mot några regler under sin skolgång men hon hade inte skyltat med det som andra gjorde. Sirius såg blicken från Lily och valde att inte svara, hon var tillräckligt lätt retad tack vare boken.

**De sade honom inte mycket. Deras flagnande guldbokstäver bildade ord på språk som Harry inte förstod. Några hade ingen titel alls. En bok hade en mörk fläck som hade en hemsk likhet med blod. Håret reste sig i nacken på Harry. Kanske han inbillade sig det, kanske inte, men han tyckte det kom svaga viskningar från böcker som om de visste att det var någon där som inte borde vara det.**

**Han måste börja i någon ända. Han satte försiktigt ner lyktan på golvet och spanade ut med nedersta hyllan efter någon bok som såg intressant ut. En tjock volym i svart och silver fångade hans blick.**

"Nej" mumlade Lily hon kände igen beskrivningen men det fanns flera böcker som såg liknade ut på den avskilda bokavdelningen.

**Han drog ut den med viss möda, för den var mycket tung, lät den vila mot knä och slog upp den. Ett genomträngande, blodisande tjut skar genom tystnaden – boken skrek!**

"Nej varför tog han just den" stönade Lily och slog huvudet i händerna, hon ville inte att hennes son skulle bli ertappad med att vara ute och vandra i korridorerna om nätterna.

"Därför att den såg intressant ut" sa Remus och såg på Lily som var lätt röd om kinderna.

**Harry smällde kvickt igen den, men skriket fortsatte och fortsatte, en enda gäll, obrutet, öronbedövande ton. Han stapplade baklänges och slog omkull lyktan som omedelbart slocknade panikslagen hörde han steg som närmade sig i korridoren utanför, han stoppade tillbaka den skrikande boken i hyllan och tog till flykten. Han passerade Filch nästan i dörröppningen; Filchs bleka, vilda ögon såg rakt igenom honom och Harry slank under hans utsträckta arm och satte i väg upp genom korridoren, med bokens skrik fortfarande ringande i öronen.**

**Han hejdade sig plötsligt framför en hög rustning. Han hade varit så upptagen av att komma bort från biblioteket att han inte hade tänkt på vart han var på väg. Kanske det berodde på mörkret, men han kände inte alls igen var han var. Det fanns en rustning nära köket, det visste han, men han måste vara fem våningar ovanför den.**

"**Ni bad mig komma raka vägen till er Professorn om nån vandrade omkring här på natten, och nån har varit i biblioteket – i den avskilda bokavdelningen"**

"Hur kan Filch följt efter Harry så fort" sa Remus och såg på boken.

"Jag är mer intresserad av vem Filch pratar med" sa Frank och Sirius med en mun.

"Jag gillar det inte" sa Lily.

**Harry kände hur allt blod försvann ur ansiktet. Var Filch än befann sig, så måste han känna till en genväg, gör hans mjuka, oljiga röst kom allt närmare, och till Harrys förskräckelse var det Snape som svarade:**

"**Den avskilda bokavdelningen? Då kan de inte vara långt borta, vi får säkert fast dem" **

"Jag hatar honom" stönade Sirius och såg på James som bara stirrade ner i boken han hade inga problem att hata Snape men om han ville behålla sin Chans med Lily måste han välja sina ord med omsorg.

"Jag kan inte tror att han har blivit så här kall" sa Lily och suckade, James visste att hon fortfarande sörjde sin vänskap med Snape.

**Harry stod som fastnaglad när Snape och Filch dök upp runt hörnet framför honom. De kunde förstås inte se honom, men det var en trång korridor och om de kom mycket närmare skulle de stöta rakt på honom – manteln hindrade honom inte från att vara en fast kropp.**

"Han är smartare än dig Sirius" sa Remus och log emot en av sina vänner som räckte ut tungan.

"Jag var trött, och hungrig" sa Sirius och la armarna i kors.

**Han drog sig bakåt så tyst han kunde. En dörr stod på glänt till vänster om honom. Det var hans enda hopp. Han klämde sig in genom den medan han höll andan och försökte att inte stöta till den och till sin lättnad lyckades han ta sig in i rummet utan att de märkte någonting. De gick raka vägen förbi och Harry lutade sig mot väggen och andades djup medan han hörde deras steg dö bort. Det hade varit nära ögat, mycket nära. Det tog ett par sekunder innan han lade märket till någonting särskilt med rummet han hade gömt sig i.**

"Snälla inget farligt" mumlade Remus och såg på Lily som åter igen bet på sin nagel.

"Jag tror inte det" sa Sirius men även han såg orolig ut.

**Det såg ut som ett oanvänt klassrum. De mörka skepnaderna av bänkar och stolar stod upptravade mot väggen och där var en upp- och nervänd papperskorg, men lutad mot väggen mitt emot honom fanns en sak som inte såg ut att höra dit, en sak som såg ut som om någon bara hade ställt den där för att få den ur vägen.**

**Det var en praktfull spegel, i takhöjd, med en utsirad guldram och två kloförsedda fötter. En inskription stod inristad runt överdelen: Mörd atsren ninid natu eteln attid jer asi vgaj.**

"Vad fan betyder det" sa Sirius och såg på de andra.

"Jag tror det är spegel vänt" sa Remus och tog upp papper och penna och började skriva.

_Jag visar ej ditt anlete utan din innersta dröm _ alla såg på pappret där Remus nu hade skrivet texten.

"det gjorde oss så mycket klockare" sa Sirius och såg på de andra.

"Det är en dröm spegel" sa Lily och såg på de andra som fortfarande inte verkade förstå.

"Vad är det" sa Frank och såg på henne.

"Man skulle kunna säga att världens lyckligaste man skulle bara se sig själv, men om du eller någon annan står framför den visar den vad du än önskar dig" sa Lily och så på de andra som nu såg riktigt förvirrade ut.

"Läs James jag tror en förklaring kommer i boken" sa Lily och såg på Remus som nickade. Han hade förstått vad spegeln gjorde.

**Nu när det inte hördes något ljud av Filch och Snape började Harrys rädsla försvinna, och han närmade sig spegeln eftersom han ville titta på sig själv igen utan att se någon spegelbild. Han klev fram och ställde sig mitt emot den. Han måste slå händerna för munnen för att hindra sig själv från att skrika högt. Han virvlade runt. Hjärtat bultade ännu häftigare i bröstet på honom än när boken hade gett ifrån sig ett skrik – för han hade inte bara sett sig själv i spegeln utan en hel hop med folk som stod alldeles bakom honom.**

**Men rummet var tomt. Medan han andades mycket hastigt vände han sig långsamt om mot spegeln igen. Där var han, återspeglad i den, blek och med skrämt ansiktsuttryck och där återspeglade bakom honom, stod åtminstone tio andra. Harry såg sig om över axeln – men det fanns fortfarande ingen där. Eller var de också osynliga allesammans? Befann han sig i själva verket i ett rum fullt med osynliga människor och den här spegelns trick var att den åter speglade med osynliga eller inte?**

"Jag undrar vem han ser?" sa Frank tyst medan James att det började sticka i ögonen, han hade en känsla av vad han såg i spegeln.

"Jag tror inte jag vill veta" Mumlade Sirius och tänkte med tanke på att Harry hade vuxit upp utan sina föräldrar så hade han inte svårt att lista ut vad Harry såg.

**Han tittade i spegeln igen. En kvinna, som stod alldeles bakom hans spegelbild, log mot honom och vinkade. Han sträckte ut en hand och kände tomma luften bakom sig. Om hon verkligen fanns där, skulle han röra vid henne, så nära varandra var deras spegelbilder, men han kände bara luft – hon och de andra existerade bara i spegeln. Det var en mycket vacker kvinna. Hon hade mörkrött går och hennes ögon – hennes ögon är precis som mina, tänkte Harry och makade sig lite närmare glaset.**

James tystnade och såg på de andra, medan han kände hur ögonen blev mer och mer tårögda, Remus undrade hur illa detta kunde sluta.

**Klargröna – exakt samma form, men sedan märkte han att hon grät; hon log, men grät på samma gång. Den långa smale, svarthårige mannen som stod bredvid la armen om henne. Han bar glasögon, och hans hår var mycket rufsigt. Det stod upp där bak, precis som Harry gjorde. Harry stod så tätt intill spegeln nu att hans näsa nästan rörde vid spegelbildsnäsan.**

"Så han ser er" Viskade Frank och såg på James som försökte hindra att tårarna skulle rinna, han undrade varför hans egna familj inte hade tagit in Harry.

"Hemskt" Mumlade Lily och såg på James vars ögon var blanka.

"**Mamma?" viskade han. "Pappa?"**

**De tittade bara på honom och log. Och långsamt såg Harry in i ansiktet på de andra människorna i spegeln och såg andra gröna ögonpar som liknade hans, andra näsor som liknade hans, till och med en liten gubbe som såg ur som om han hade Harrys knotiga knän – det var sin familj Harry tittade på, för första gången i sitt liv.**

"James" sa Lily och satte sig upp och la en hand på hans axel.

James torkade av sina kinder, han viste att många de som Harry såg var hans familj, han kände hur Lily rörde vid honom, han drog ett andetag och såg på Sirius som hade tårfyllda ögon men det rann inte än.

"Det är lugnt" sa han och såg på Lily som nickade även om hon tvivlade på det.

"Tycker det är så fel att Harry inte har fått se sin släkt innan dess" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som nickade.

**Släkten Potter log och vinkade åt Harry och han stirrade längtande tillbaka på dem, med händerna pressade platt intill glaset som om han hoppades att han skulle falla rakt in genom det och nå fram till dem.**

"Jag hoppas verkligen att han inte tänker begå självmord" utbrast Remus och såg på boken, han ville inte att James och Lilys son skulle ta död på sig själv.

"Remus jag tror inte att han tänker så, men jag tror han längtar efter en familj som älskar honom" sa Lily och såg på James som verkade nicka trots att hans tårar fortfarande rann ner för hans kinder, James torkade bort dem så fort han kunde men han kände att det var meningslös, bilden som Harry såg innebar att hela han familj skulle vara död.

**Han kände ett slags tung värk inom sig till hälften glädje och till hälften oerhörd sorg. Hur länge han stod där visste han inte. Spegelbilderna försvann inte och han tittade och tittade tills ett avlägset buller fick honom att sansa sig. Han kunde inte stanna här, han måste hitta vägen tillbaka till sovsalen. Han slet blicken från sin mammas ansikte, viskade:**

"**Jag kommer tillbaka" och skyndade ut ur rummet.**

"Jag gillar inte att han tänker komma tillbaka spegeln" sa James och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom innan han såg deras protester.

"Jag vill inte att han skall leva framför spegeln och glömma bort allt annat" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade långsamt.

"Jag önskar att vi kunde skicka honom kort" sa Lily och såg på James som sprack upp i ett leende.

"Vi kan göra ett fotoalbum och lägga i mitt familjevalv han kommer få tillgång till det när han blir 17 år om hela min familj är död" sa James och såg på Lily som log emot honom.

"Men vi förutsätter att vi kommer överleva" sa Lily och såg på honom. De andra log åt Lilys ord, alla visste att hon alltid hade hatat James.

"**Du kunde ha väckt mig" sade Ron surt.**

"**Du kan komma med i kväll, jag tänker gå tillbaka, jag vill visa dig spegeln."**

"**Jag skulle gärna vilja se din mamma och pappa" sade Ron ivrigt.**

"**Och jag vill se hela din familj, alla Weasley, du kan visa mig dina andra bröder och allesammans."**

"**Du kan får träffa dem när som helst" sade Ron. "Kom bara och hälsa på hemma hos oss i sommar. Förresten kanske den bara visar såna som är döda. Fast det var synd att du inte hittade Flamel. Ta lite bacon eller nåt annat, varför äter du ingenting?"**

"Som jag sa, han kommer inte äta bara för att han tänker på vad han har sett i spegeln" sa James och suckade.

"Jag vet, jag hade inte heller ätit" sa Sirius och såg på dem, han hoppades att böckerna skulle bli bättre.

"Tror att ingen hade velat äta eller tänka på något annat under tiden man har tankarna på spegeln" sa Frank och såg på Alice som nickade.

**Harry kunde inte äta. Han hade sett sina föräldrar och skulle få se dem i kväll igen. Han hade nästan glömt bort det där med Flamel. Det verkade inte särskilt viktigt längre. Vem brydde sig om vad den trehövdade hunden vaktade? Vad spelade det egentligen för roll om Snape stal det?**

"**Hur är det med dig?" sade Ron "Du ser konstig ut"**

**Det Harry var mest rädd för var att han inte skulle hitta tillbaka till spegelrummet igen. Kvällen därpå, när även Ron var insvept i manteln, måste de gå mycket långsammare. De försökte hitta samma väg igen som Harry hade tagit från biblioteket och de irrade runt i de mörka gångarna i nästan en timme.**

"**Jag fryser" sade Ron. "Vi struntar i det och går tillbaka"**

"_**Nej!**_**" väste Harry. "Jag vet att det är här nånstans"**

"Snälla låt dem inte åka fast" mumlade Frank och såg på boken.

Sirius såg på James som verkade kämpa med att behålla lugnet, Remus höll en hand på James rygg, varför hade det varit så jobbiga kapitel i boken. Lily satt med nageln mellan tänderna igen, hon viste att hon skulle bita av sina naglar innan böckerna var slut.

**De gick förbi spöket efter en lång häxa som gled i väg åt motsatt håll, men såg ingen annan. Just som Ron började gnälla över att hans fötter hade domnat av köld fick Harry syn på rustningen.**

"**Det är här… just här… ja!"**

**De sköt upp dörren. Harry lät manteln falla från axlarna och sprang fram till spegeln. Där var de. Hans mamma och pappa strålade när de såg honom.**

"**Ser du?" viskade Harry.**

"**Jag kan inte se nånting."**

"**Titta! Titta på dem allesammans… det är massor av dem…"**

"**Jag kan bara se dig."**

"**Titta in i den ordentligt, gör det ställ dig där jag står"**

**Harry klev åt sidan, men nu när Ron stod framför spegeln kunde han inte se sin familj längre, bara Ron i hans rutiga pyjamas.**

**Men Ron stirrade som förstenad på sin bild.**

"**Titta på mig!" sade han.**

"**Kan du se hela din familj som står omkring dig?"**

"**Nej… jag är ensam… men jag är annorlunda… jag ser äldre ut… och jag är förste ordningsman!"**

"Det var en annorlunda dröm" sa Frank och såg på de andra och såg på de andra som verkade finna detta roligt.

"Han verkar ju vara överskuggad av sina bröder" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade höll med.

"**VA?"**

"**Det är jag visst det, jag har ett likadant märke på mig som Bill brukade ha, och jag står och håller i elevhemspokalen och Quidditchpokalen – jag är kapten för Quidditchlaget också!" **

"Helvete det var en jävla dröm" sa Sirius och såg på boken de andra skrattade åt hur mycket Ron Weasley drömde om.

"Det kan jag hålla med om" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade höll med.

"Jag gillar inte spegeln" sa Lily även om hon var glad över att Harry äntligen hade fått se en bild på henne och James.

**Ron slet blicken från den stiliga synen och tittade upphetsat på Harry.**

"**Tror du att den här spegeln visar framtiden?"**

"**Hur kan den göra det? Alla i min familj är döda – får jag titta en gång till…"**

"**Du hade den för dig själv hela kvällen i går, ge mig lite mer tid"**

"**Du står bara och håller i Quidditchpokalen, vad är det för intressant med det? Jag vill se mina föräldrar."**

"**knuffas inte…"**

**Ett plötsligt buller utanför i korridoren gjorde slut på deras diskussion. De hade inte insett hur högt de talade.**

"**Fort!"**

**Ron kastade över dem manteln igen just som Mrs. Norris självlysande ögon dök upp runt kanten på dörren. Ron och Harry stod alldeles stilla och tänkte båda samma sak – verkade manteln på katter?**

"Gör den det" sa Lily och såg på James som nickade.

"Varför tror du att vi aldrig har åkt fast" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade. Hon önskade att hon hade lyckats med sin manteln.

**Efter en stund som kändes som en evighet vände hon och gick därifrån.**

"**Vi år inte säkra här – hon kanske ha gått efter Filch, jag slår vad om att hon hörde oss. Kom nu"**

**Och Ron drog ut Harry ur rummet.**

**Snön hade fortfarande inte smält morgonen därpå.**

"**Vill du spela schack, Harry?" sade Ron.**

"**Nej"**

"**Vi kan väl gå ner och hälsa på Hagrid?"**

"**Nej… gå du…"**

"**Jag vet vad du tänker på, Harry, på den där spegeln. Gå inte tillbaka dit i kväll."**

"**Varför inte?"**

"**Jag vet inte, jag har bara en känsla av nånting otrevligt – och hur som helst har du klarat dig precis på håret alldeles för många gånger redan. Filch, Snape och Mrs. Norris vandrar omkring överallt. Än sen då om de inte kan se dig? Tänk om de går rakt på dig? Tänk om du knuffar till nånting?"**

"**Du låter som Hermione" **

"**Jag menar allvar, Harry. Gå inte"**

"Han kommer gå" sa Merlene och såg blicken ifrån de andra som såg nyfiket på.

"James är sådan" sa Merlene och såg på James som nickade.

"Jag tror något kommer att hända" sa Alice och såg på Merlene och såg på James hon med.

**Men Harry hade bara en enda tanke i huvudet, och det var att komma tillbaka framför spegeln, och Ron skulle inte få hindra honom.**

**Den tredje kvällen hittade han vägen dit snabbare än förut. Han gick så fort att han förstod att han förde mer väsen än vad som var klokt, men han mötte ingen. Och där var hans mamma och pappa som log mot honom igen, och en morfar eller farfar som nickade glatt.**

**Harry sjönk ner och satte sig på golvet framför spegeln. Det fanns ingenting som kunde hindra honom från att stanna där hela natten tillsammans med sin familj. Ingenting alls. Utom…**

"**Jaså, du är tillbaka igen, Harry?"**

**Harry kände hur han frös till is invärtes. Han tittade bakom sig. På en av bänkarna vid väggen satt ingen mindre än Albus Dumbledore.**

"Vem annars skulle vara där" skrattade Frank och såg på Boken.

"Jag hoppas bara att det slutar bra" sa Lily som var sällan hon hade pratat med deras Rektor.

"Albus kommer vara ganska lugn" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade.

**Harry måste ha gått raka vägen förbi honom, så ivrig att komma fram till spegeln att han inte lagt märket till honom.**

"**Jag… jag såg er inte sir"**

"**Konstigt hur närsynt man kan bli av att vara osynlig" sade Dumbledore, och Harry blev lättad när han såg att han log.**

"**Jaha" sade Dumbledore och gled ner från bänken och kom och satte sig på golvet tillsammans med Harry. "Precis som hundratals andra före dig har du upptäckt tjusningen med Mörd-spegeln."**

"**Jag visste inte att den kallades för det, sir"**

"**Men vid det här laget har du väl förstått vad den gör, antar jag?"**

"**Den… Jaa… Den visar mig min familj…"**

"**Och den visade din vän Ron en bild av honom själv som förste ordningsman"**

"**Hur viste ni…?"**

"**Jag behöver inte en mantel för att bli osynlig" sade Dumbledore vänligt. "Kan du nu fundera ut vad Mörd-spegeln visar för oss alla?"**

**Harry skakade på huvudet.**

"**Låt mig förklara. Den lyckligaste mannen på jorden skulle kunna använda Mörd-spegeln som en normalspegel, det vill säga, han skulle titta in i den och se sig själv precis som han är. Kan det hjälpa dig att förstå?"**

**Harry tänkte efter. Sedan sade han långsamt:**

"**Den visar oss vad vi önskar… vad vi än önskar oss…"**

"**Ja och Nej" sade Dumbledore stilla. "Den visar oss varken mer eller mindre än våra hjärtans djupaste, innerligaste önskan. Du, som aldrig har känt din familj, ser dem står runt omkring dig. Ronald Weasley, som alltid har överskuggas av sina bröder, ser sig själv stå ensam, den duktigaste av dem allesammans. Men den här spegeln skänker oss varken kunskap eller sanning. Människor har tynat bort framför den, överväldiga av vad de sett eller drivits till vansinne då de inte har vetat om det som det ser i den är verkligt eller ens tänkbart."**

"Det låter som Dumbledore vet mycket om spegeln" sa Alice och såg på James och Lily som båda kände sig oroliga för hur Harry skulle reagera.

"Jag är säker på att han kommer klara av sig bra" sa Remus och såg på sina vänner.

"Jag hoppas att Dumbledore inte straffar honom bara" sa Lily och såg på sina händer.

"Dumbledore kommer inte straffa Harry" sa Sirius och såg på James som drog efter andan och såg på de andra som såg nyfiket på honom.

"**Spegeln ska flyttas till ett nytt hem i morgon, Harry, och jag ber dig att inte ge dig ut och leta efter den igen. Om du verkligen **_**skulle**_** stötta på den nån gång, är du förberedd nu. Det duger inte att dröja sig kvar vid drömmar och glömma att leva, kom ihåg det. Så varför sätter du inte på dig den där utmärkta manteln igen och kilar i säng?"**

**Harry reste sig upp.**

"**Sir… Professor Dumbledore? Får jag fråga er en sak?"**

"**Om jag inte tar fel, var det just det du gjorde" log Dumbledore. "Men du kan få fråga mig en sak till."**

"**Vad ser ni när ni tittar i spegeln?"**

"Harry det där är en väldigt privat fråga" utbrast Lily och såg på boken men hon såg hur James och Sirius skrattade.

"Vi hade frågat samma sak" sa Sirius som svar på hennes blick.

"**Jag? Jag ser mig med ett par tjocka yllestrumpor i handen"**

**Harry stirrade.**

"**Man kan aldrig få nog med strumpor" sade Dumbledore. "ännu än jul har kommit och gått, och jag fick inte ett enda par. Folk envisas med att ge mig böcker"**

"Vad säger ni om att skicka Dumbledore ett mängd yllestrumpor" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som skrattade och log åt honom.

"Det kan vi väl göra" sa James och såg på boken.

"Det är inte mycket kvar" sa han och såg på de andra som såg på honom.

**Det var först när Harry var tillbaka i sängen igen som det slog honom att Dumbledore kanske inte hade talat helt och hållet sanning. Men å andra sidan, tänkte han, då han föste bort Scabbers från sin kudde, hade det ju varit en ganska personlig fråga.**

"Det var det kapitlet, det var ett ganska bra kapitel" sa James och satt dit ett bokmärke som Lily hade sati boken och de andra såg på honom när han var på väg att lämna över boken till Sirius.

"Vad gör ni alla här" hördes en röst i rummet de alla vände sig om och såg på Madam Pomfrey och hon såg rasande ut.

"Håller Lily sällskap" sa Alice och såg på kvinnan som stod och stirrade på dem.

"SA inte jag till dig Potter att Ms. Evens behövde VILA" sa Madam Pomfrey och stirrade på de andra som såg på James som rykte på axlarna.

"Madam" sa Lily och såg på kvinnan som kom fram till henne.

"Ni verkar ha klarat er bättre än jag trodde" sa Madam Pomfrey och såg på henne.

"Får jag lov att gå tillbaka till Gryffindor tornet" sa Lily lugnt och såg på Madam Pomfrey som nickade.

"Ja ni har repat er tillräckligt bra" sa hon.

Lily och de andra skyndande sig till Gryffindor tornet, de skrattade på vägen dit.

"Men vart läser ni för vi kan inte sitta mitt i Gryffindor tornet och läsa detta" sa Frank och såg på Alice som visade honom lappen.

"Okej äter ni frukost i Vid-behovs-rummet" sa Frank och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Vi har husalfer som kommer med mat till oss eftersom Sirius äter mer eller mindre under hela tiden, den enda tid han inte äter när han läser" sa Lily och såg på tjejerna som gick emot deras torn.

"okej vi ses i morgon" sa Frank och gick upp James och de andra gick upp emot sin sovsal.

James satt sig på sängen och tänkte på allt det hade läst, och hoppades att det skulle bli bättre ju mer det läste, han tog fram sitt fotoalbum som innehöll hans familj, han stirrade på sin familj.


	14. Nicolas Flamel

James vaknade av att någon ruskade honom, han såg på Frank och Sirius som båda stod vid hans sida, han såg på dem och sedan ner på albumet som han hade haft i sina händer när han hade somnat.

"James" sa Sirius och satte sig bredvid honom.

"Jag vill inte veta hur mina föräldrar dör men jag vill hindra dem från att dö" sa James och såg på de andra som log emot honom.

"Hoppa in i duschen så skall vi gå ner och vänta på tjejerna så att vi kanske kan läsa slut boken i dag" sa Frank och såg på honom, James reste sig och såg på dem.

"Har Peter redan försvunnit" sa James och såg på Remus som nickade, han kom just ut från badrummet.

"Jo han är inte glad" sa Remus och såg på James som verkade tänka.

"Det känns inte rätt att utesluta honom från detta" sa James och såg på de andra som svagt nickade.

"Jo men han har inte varit med oss så mycket de veckor som vi har varit här" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade de alla viste att Peter inte hade pratat så mycket med dem, nästan som han drog sig undan.

"Duscha" sa Frank och knuffade James emot badrummet.

Lily såg på sig själv i spegeln och flätade upp håret, hon såg på de andra tjejerna som redan var klara Alice, Merlene båda såg på henne innan hon tog upp väskan med böckerna.

"Tror du att killarna är klara" sa Merlene och såg på Lily när de började gå ner emot uppehållsrummet.

"Troligen" sa Lily och såg på killarna som nu stod och såg på dem.

"Skall vi gå" sa Sirius och kastade armen runt Merlene och Merlene knuffade genast undan hans arm.

"Skall Alice och Frank vara med i dag" sa Lily och såg på Frank och Alice som verkade prata om annat.

"Jo men det är klart att vi är med" sa Frank och såg på dem när James och Sirius ledde vägen emot deras nya tillhåll.

"Hur mår du Lily" sa Remus och såg på henne.

"Jag mår bra lite lätt orolig för hur framtiden kommer att se ut" sa Lily och såg på Remus som nickade och såg på James som stoppade ner kartan ingen av dem hade berättat för Lily, Merlene eller Alice om kartan, Frank hade sett den en dag och när De hade jobbat med den, därför viste han om den.

"Sirius har du sagt till Husalferna nu då" sa Alice och såg på honom han nickade.

"De vet att på helgerna kommer att leverera mat till oss i vid-behovs rummet, tills vi säger till dem" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Vem är det som läser" sa Lily och såg på de andra som såg på Listan som Remus tog fram.

"Om Frank, Alice och Merlene inte vill läsa så är det Sirius, tur sedan i är det min tur sedan Lily, James och sen Sirius, och sedan är boken slut" sa Remus och såg på sina vänner de nickade.

"Vi kan göra upp bok två sen" sa Frank och såg på de andra som såg nyfiket på boken, medan Husalferna nu dukade upp frukosten, innan de lämnade dem.

Sirius tog emot boken från Lily som hade räckt över den och slog upp den där bokmärket var och såg på Lily som höll på att lägga upp fotoalbumet som de hade fått.

"Är alla redo" sa Sirius och såg på de andra, som höll på att ta för sig av frukosten.

**Kapitel 13. Nicolas Flamel.**

"Kommer vi få veta vem han är nu" Utbrast James och såg på Lily och Remus som himlade med ögonen.

**Dumbledore hade övertygat Harry om att han inte borde ge sig ut och leta efter Mörd-spegeln igen och under resten av Jullovet.**

"Bara för det behöver du inte lägga undan manteln" muttrade Sirius och såg på de andra som höll på att äta, han hade hoppas att de skulle låta honom äta lite med, James hade sett Sirius blick och gjort ett par mackor till honom.

"Prata inte med mat i munnen bara" sa Lily och såg på honom när han nickade.

**Låg osynlighetsmanteln hopvikt kvar på botten av hans koffert. Harry önskade att han kunde glömma vad han hade sett i spegeln lika lätt, men det kunde han inte. Han började drömma mardrömmar. Om och om igen drömde han att hans föräldrar försvann i en blixt av grönt ljus medan en gäll röst skrockade av skratt.**

"Jag hoppas verkligen inte att Han minns det" sa Lily och såg sorgset på boken

"Lily vi vet inte hur mycket han minns, låt oss hoppas att han aldrig kommer få träffa på en Dementor" sa James och såg på boken medan han hoppades att Harry aldrig hade sett hur de hade blivit mördade.

"**Du ser, Dumbledore hade rätt den där spegeln skulle kunna driva en till vansinne" sade Ron när Harry berättade för honom om drömmarna.**

"Det där är inte snällt sagt" sa Frank och såg på boken, han såg på de andra som båda såg ogillande på boken.

"Jag tror inte Harry berättade allt" sa Lily och såg på boken hon undrade vad Harry hade sagt till honom, för om Harry hade berättat om hur han såg sina föräldrar dö skulle inte ron ha sagt något sådan.

**Hermione, som kom tillbaka dagen innan terminen började, hade en annan syn på saker och ting. Hon slets mellan fasa vid tanken på att Harry hade varit uppe ur sängen och strövat omkring i skolan tre nätter i rad ("Tänk om Filch hade upptäckt dig!") och besvikelse över att han inte ens hade kommit på vem Nicolas Flamel var. De hade nästan gett upp hoppet om att någonsin hitta Flamel i en biblioteksbok, trots att Harry fortfarande var säker på att han hade läst namnet någonstans. När terminen väl hade börjat återgick de till att ögna igenom böcker på tio minuter under sina raster.**

"Tror ni att de kommer hitta honom" sa Frank och såg på Lily som redan nickade.

"Ja är säker på det" sa Lily och Alice som tvekade.

"Nja jag tror inte riktigt att de kommer hitta honom" sa Alice hon kunde inte minnas namnet.

"Säker" sa Merlene och såg på boken hon hade läst namnet någonstans hon med. Hon såg på Remus som nickade och James såg osäker ut.

"Kapitel heter ju Nicolas Flamel" sa James och såg på dem.

**Harry hade ännu mindre tid än de båda andra eftersom quidditchträningen hade startat igen. Wood körde hårdare än någonsin med laget. Inte ens det ändlösa regnet som hade ersatt snön kunde dämpa hans energi. Tvillingarna Weasley klagade över att Wood höll på att bli fanatisk, men Harry stod på Woods sida.**

"Wood är värre än James är" sa Sirius och såg på James som stirrade på honom.

"Vad jag vill att vi skall vinna" sa James och såg på Sirius som bara skakade på huvudet.

"Killar Quidditch är inte allt" sa Remus och såg på James och Sirius som bara stirrade på honom.

**Om de vann sin nästa match, mot Hufflepuff, skulle de gå om Slytherin i elevhemsmästerskapen för första gången på sju år. Helt bortsett från sin önskan att vinna märkte Harry att han drömde färre mardrömmar när han var uttröttad efter träningen.**

"Se det kan vara bra på mer än ett sätt att vara trött" sa James och såg på de andra som skakade på huvudet.

**Sedan, under ett särskilt vått och lerigt träningspass kom Wood med en dålig nyhet till laget. Han hade just blivit väldigt arg på tvillingarna Weasley, som hela tiden lekte störtbombare mot varandra och låtsades ramla av sina kvastar.**

"**Kan ni sluta att larva er!" vrålade han. "Det där är just en sån sak som kan få oss att förlora matchen! Snape ska vara domare den här gången och han kommer att leta efter minsta förevändning att knipa bort poäng från Gryffindor!"**

"Varför" stönade Lily och såg på de andra som såg på henne. Hon såg på de andra som såg på henne.

"Lily mår du inte bra" sa James och såg på henne.

"Jo jag mår bra, men jag inser vilken syn ni har på Snape, efter vad som hände igår" sa Lily hon hade inte berättat att Snape hade varit en av det som hade träffat henne i går. Lily hade anfallit Bellatrix inte Snape. James såg på Lily som inte sade något hon bara stirrade på boken tills Sirius höjde den.

**Vid de orden ramlade George Weasley faktiskt av sin kvast på riktigt.**

"**Ska **_**Snape**_** vara domare?" spottade han fram genom en mun full av lera. "När har han nånsin dömt i en quidditchmatch? Han kommer inte att döma rättvist om vi kan tänkas gå om Slytherin"**

"Han skulle göra vad som helst för att vinna" sa Sirius och tog ännu en tugga på sin macka som James hade gjort åt honom.

"Han var inte sådan när han var yngre" viskade Lily och såg på boken med hat, hon skulle aldrig förlåta sin före detta vän.

**De övriga i laget landade intill George för att klaga, de också.**

"**Det är inte **_**mitt **_**fel" sade Wood. "Vi måste bara se till att vi spelar snyggt och just, så att Snape inte får nån förevändning att slå ner på oss."**

**Vilket var gott och väl alltsammans, tänkte Harry, men han hade ett annat skäl till att inte vilja ha Snape i närheten när han spelade quidditch…**

**Resten av laget stannade kvar för att prata med varandra som vanligt i slutet av träningen, men Harry begav sig raka vägen tillbaka till Gryffindors sällskapsrum, där han fann Ron och Hermione i full färd med att spela schack. Schack var det enda som Hermione någonsin förlorade i, någonting som Harry och Ron tyckte var mycket nyttigt för henne.**

"Det kan jag förstå" sa James och såg på Frank som alltid förlorade när han spelade emot James.

"Du kommer att kunna slå mig en dag Frank" sa James och log emot honom.

"Jag vet men det är så irriterade att förlora emot dig" sa Frank och såg på Lily som skakade på huvudet.

"**Tala inte med mig just nu" sade Ron när Harry slog sig ner bredvid honom, "Jag måste koncen…" Han fick syn på Harrys ansikte. "Vad är det med dig? Du ser hemsk ut"**

**I viskande ton, så att ingen annan skulle höra, berättade Harry för de båda andra om Snapes plötsliga, olycksbådande önskan att vara Quidditchdomare.**

"**Spela inte" sade Hermione genast.**

"**Säga att du är sjuk" sade Ron.**

"**Låtsas bryta benet" föreslog Hermione**

"**Bryt benet på **_**Riktigt**_**!" sade Ron**

"**Jag kan inte" sade Harry "Det finns inte nån reserv-sökare. Om jag bakar ur, kan inte Gryffindor spela över huvudtage."**

"Vem är så dum att han inte har en reservspelare på varje position" utbrast James och såg på boken.

"James de hade inte någon uttagning till laget under det här året" sa Sirius och såg på sin vän som satte sig ner och såg på dem.

"förlåt men jag kan inte tänka mig hur idiotiskt det är att inte ha reserv spelare" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

**I samma ögonblick ramlade Neville in i sällskapsrummet. Hur han hade lyckats ta sig igenom porträtthålet var omöjligt att säga, gör hans ben hade klistrat ihop av något som de genast kände igen som en benlåsningsbesvärjelse. Han måste ha varit tvungen att skutta som en kanin hela vägen upp till Gryffindortornet.**

"Det där här hemskt. Helt hundra på att det är en Slytherin elev som har gjort det där" sa Frank och såg på boken, och hoppade till när albumet började vibrera.

"Den gör så där när det kommer upp en ny bild, och ingen av oss reagerar" sa Lily och de alla lutade sig fram för att se hur Neville kom hoppades in i Gryffindortornet.

"Visst det är inte roligt men det ser väldigt roligt ut" sa Alice och såg på bilden de andra nickade de med.

**Alla föll ihop av skratt utom Hermione, som hoppade upp och läste en motbesvärjelse. Nevilles ben flög isär och han reste sig på skälvande knän.**

"**Vad hände?" frågade Hermione då hon ledde fram honom till en sittplats bredvid Harry och Ron.**

"**Malfoy" sade Neville med darrig röst.**

"Nej vet ni vad" sa Lily och tog fram näsblods nougaten och såg på de andra.

"Vad säger ni om att lura i Lucius denna" sa Lily och såg på Frank som nickade.

"Vi läser färdigt kapitlet sedan ser vi om vi kan läsa det" sa Frank och studerade den.

"**Jag mötte honom utanför biblioteket. Han sa att han hade letat efter nån som han kunde praktisera den där besvärjelsen på"**

"**Gå till professor McGonagall!" uppmanade Hermione Neville. "Rapportera honom!"**

**Neville skakade på huvudet.**

"**Jag vill inte ha mer bråk" mumlade han.**

"**Du måste försvara dig mot honom Neville!" sade Ron. "Han är van vid att hunsa med folk och trampa på dem, med det är inget skäl för att lägga sig platt framför honom och underlätta det hela" **

"Men Ron" stönade Remus och såg på boken.

"Det känns som att Ron inte har någon känsla för hur man säger saker till folk" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Men med fem bröder som jävlas med honom" sa Remus och såg på de andra som såg på boken och undrade vad som skulle hända.

"**Ni behöver inte tala om för mig att jag inte är tillräckligt modig för att vara i Gryffindor, det har Malfoy redan gjort" sade Neville med kvävd röst.**

**Harry kände efter i fickan på sin klädnad och drog fram en chokladgroda, den allra sista från asken som Hermione hade gett honom i julklapp. Han gav den till Neville, som såg gråtfärdig ut.**

"**Du är värd tolv sådan som Malfoy" sade Harry "Sorteringshatten valde ju ut dig till Gryffindor eller hur? Och var är Malfoy? I gamla ruttna Slytherin"**

**Ett svagt leende ryckte i Nevilles läppar då han vecklade upp papperet på Grodan.**

"**Tack, Harry… jag tror jag går och lägger mig… Vill du ha kortet, du samlar viss på dem?"**

**Då Neville gick sin väg tittade Harry på kortet med berömd trollkarl.**

"**Dumbledore igen" sade Han "Han var den första jag…" Han flämtade till. Han stirrade på baksidan av korte. Sedan tittade han upp på Ron och Hermione.**

"från en Chokladgroda" sa Sirius och stirrade på boken.

"Vad" sa Merlene som inte hade hängt med.

"_**Jag har hittat honom**_**!" viskade han. "Jag har hittat Flamel! Jag **_**sa**_** ju åt er att jag hade läst namnet nånstans tidigare, jag läste det på tåget hit – lyssna på det här: Professor Dumbledore är särskilt berömd för sin seger över den onde trollkarlen Grindelwald 1945, för upptäckten av de tolv användningssätten av drakblod och **_**verket om alkemi i samarbete med kollegan Nicolas Flamel**_**!"**

"Jag vet inte hur många gånger jag har fått honom, och inte tänkt på det" sa James och såg på kortet som låg på bordet som Lily hade ätit.

"Jag tror ingen av oss förutom Remus och Lily insåg vart Harry hade läst det" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som log.

**Hermione hoppade upp. Hon hade inte sett så upphetsad ut sedan den gången de fick betyg på sin allra första hemläxa.**

"**Stanna här!" sade hon och satte av i språng uppför trapporna till flickornas sovsalar.**

**Harry och Ron hann knappt utbyta frågande blickar förrän hon kom rusande tillbaka med en jättelik gammal bok i famnen.**

"**Jag tänkte aldrig på att titta i den här!" viskade hon ivrigt. "Jag lånade den från Biblioteket för flera veckor sen för att ha nånting lätt att läsa"**

"Jag önskade att jag fick se boken" sa Remus och såg på Albumet som inte vibrerade.

"Jag tror inte vi kommer att få se den" sa James och såg på albumet han med.

"Killar kom igen vi kommer inte dö för det" sa Merlene och såg på ljuset som såg konstigt ut.

"Det där kommer ni vänja er vid, det ljuset gör så där när våran framtida vän skickar tillbaka något" sa Lily och såg på något som singlade från taket, Alice reste sig och fångade upp det.

_Till er som nu läser._

_Förlåt om jag inte känner till er andra. Detta glömde jag sätta in detta i albumet, jag har nämligen lagt en förtrollning som gör att jag ser vart ni är och vad ni diskuterar det är därför jag kan skicka tillbaka saker och meddelande, detta är boken som Hermione hämtar_

_Eran vän_

Alice vände på bilden och såg på den.

"kallar hon det för lätt läsning" sa James och såg på bilden.

"Det kallar jag för lagom" sa Remus och såg på boken han hade läst den själv ett par gånger.

"_**Lätt**_**?" sade Ron, men Hermione sade åt honom att hålla tyst tills hon hade slagit upp en sak och började bläddra igenom sidorna i rasande fart medan hon mumlade för sig själv. Till sist hittade hin vad hon sökte.**

"**Jag visste det! Jag **_**visste**_** det!"**

"**Har vi tillåtelse att öppna munnen än?" sade Ron surt.**

**Hermione låtsades inte om honom.**

"**Nicolas Flamel!" viskade hon dramatiskt. "är den **_**enda**__**kände tillverkaren av De vises sten**_**!"**

"VA" utbrast Remus och såg på boken han hade missat det när han hade läst om Flamel.

"Remus vad är det" sa Frank och såg på honom.

"Dumbledore är helt jävla galen om han låter den förvaras på en skola spelar ingen roll om hur väl vaktad den är" sa Remus och såg på boken.

"Kan jag läsa så resten av oss hänger med" sa Sirius och såg på Remus som nickade.

**Det hade inte riktigt den effekt hon hade väntat sig.**

"**AV vad?" sade Harry och Ron.**

"**Nej **_**vet ni vad**_**, läser ni båda aldrig nånting? Titta – läs det som står där" **

**Hon sköt fram boken mot dem, och Harry och Ron läste:**

_**Det urgamla studier av alkemi har att göra med tillverkandet av De vises sten, en legendarisk substans med häpnadsväckande krafter. Stenen kan förvandla vilken metall som helst till rent guld. Den frambringar också livselixiret, vilket ger den som dricker det evigt liv. Det har förekommit många rapporter om De vises sten under århundradenas lopp, men den enda sten som för närvarande existerar tillhör Mr. Nicolas Flamel, den berömde alkemisten och operaälskaren, som firade sin sexhundrasextiofemte födelsedag förra året och framlever ett stilla liv i Devon med sin fru Perenelle (Sexhundrafemtioåtta år)**_

"Nu förstår jag hur du reagerade" sa James och såg på dem alla som nickade.

"Jag hoppas verkligen inte att den finns i skolan" sa Lily och såg på Boken och såg på Sirius som vände på boken.

"Lily boken heter Harry Potter och De vises sten" sa han och såg på henne med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"påminn mig inte" sa Lily och såg på vägen.

"**Fattar ni?" sade Hermione när Harry och Ron hade läst färdigt. "Det måste vara Flamels De vises sten som hunden bevakar! Jag slår vad om att han bad Dumbledore att förvara den på ett säkert ställe åt honom, eftersom de är vänner och han visste att nån var ute efter den , och det var därför han ville ha Stenen bortflyttad från Gringotts!"**

"**En sten som gör guld och hindrar en från att nånsin dö!" sade Harry. "Inte konstigt att Snape är på jakt efter den! Den skulle ju **_**vem som helst vilja ha**_**!"**

"**Och inte konstigt att vi inte kunde hitta Flamel i den där boken **_**En studie över den senaste utvecklingen inom trollskonsten**_**" sade Ron "Han är ju inte precis ny om han är sexhundrasextiofem år, eller vad säger ni?"**

**Under lektionen i försvar mot svartkonster morgonen därpå, medan de gjorde anteckningar om olika sätt att behandla varulvsbett, fortsatte Harry och Ron att diskutera vad de själva skulle göra med De vises sten om de hade den. Det var inte förrän Ron sade att han skulle köpa sitt eget Quidditchlag som Harry kom att tänka på Snape igen och den kommande matchen.**

"Det är ju för helvetet förstaårselever" skrek Remus och alla andra såg på honom.

"Man skall inte lära sig det där förens man går i femte året" sa Remus och de andra nickade och såg på Sirius.

"**Jag tänker spela" sade han till Ron och Hermione. "Om jag inte gör det, kommer alla från Slytherin att tro att jag helt enkelt inte vågar möta Snape. Jag ska minsann visa dem… det kommer säkert att torka bort flinet ur ansiktet på dem om vi vinner"**

"**Bara vi slipper torka bort dig från Spelplanen" sade Hermione.**

"Hon vet hur man använder sarkasm" sa Merlene och såg på boken.

"Jag hoppas bara att det går bra förra matchen så var det någon som förhäxade Harrys kvast, vi tror det var Snape" sa James och såg på Lily som stirrade på honom.

"Nej jag är säker på att det var någon annan" sa Lily och stirrade på honom.

**Allt eftersom matchen närmade sig blev Harry emellertid mer och mer nervös, vad han än sade till Ron och Hermione. De övriga i laget var inte heller särskilt lugna. Tanken på att gå om Slytherin i elevhemsmästerskapen var underbar, ingen hade gjort det på nästan sju år, men skulle de få lov att göra det, med en så partisk domare?**

"Skall vara ärlig så tror jag inte att de kommer vinna" sa Frank och såg på de andra som nickade även Lily men hon var mer tveksam än de andra.

"Vad finns inget som Snape inte skulle dra sig för att göra om det gör att Slytherin vinner" sa James och mindes förra året då Snape hade en kastat förhäxningar över hela hans lag.

**Harry visste inte om han inbillade sig det eller inte, men vart han än gick tycktes han hela tiden stöta på Snape. Ibland undrade han till och med om Snape följde efter och försökte fånga in honom när han var ensam. Trolldryckslektionerna höll på att förvandlas till en sortsåterkommande tortyr varje vecka, så vidrig var Snape mot Harry. **

"Det är vidrigt att han håller på så emot en elev" sa Frank och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag tror jag får leta rätt på något värre än näsblods nougaten" mumlade Lily för sig själv och såg på det som hon hade framför sig.

"Jag hoppas att han fångar kvicken fort" mumlade James och såg på de andra som bara skakade på huvudet åt honom.

**Kunde Snape möjligen veta att de hade avslöjat hemligheten med De vises sten? Harry förstod inte hur han skulle kunna det – ändå hade han ibland den hemska känslan av att Snape kunde läsa andras tankar.**

"Säg inte att han använder legilimering på min son" utbrast Lily och stirrade på boken hon hatade tanken på att Snape skulle ha blivit så kall och så grym som han nu verkade i böckerna.

"Håller Lily på så här" mumlade Frank i Sirius öra Sirius och James nickade båda två.

"Hon kan vara värre" sa James mycket lågt.

"Lily du kommer få hämnas på honom så snart boken är slut" sa James och drog ner henne i sitt knä.

**När Ron och Hermione önskade Harry lycka till utanför omklädningsrummen nästa eftermiddag, förstod han att de undrade om de någonsin skulle få se honom i livet igen. Det var inte till någon större tröst precis. Harry hörde knappt ett ord av Woods uppmuntringssnack inför matchen då han drog på sig quidditchdräkten och tog fram sin Nimbus Tvåtusen.**

"Jag börjar känna mig riktigt orolig" sa Merlene som själv spelade Quidditch.

"Oroa dig inte han flyger bättre än James" sa Sirius och såg på sin vän som la armarna i kors och såg på de andra som bara log.

**Under tiden hade Ron och Hermione hittat en plats på läktaren bredvid Neville, som inte kunde förstå varför de såg så sammanbitna och oroliga ut eller varför de hade tagit med sig trollstaven och trollspöt till matchen. Harry hade ingen aning om att de båda i hemlighet hade övat på benlåsningsbesvärjelsen. De hade fått idén från Malfoy, som ju hade använt den mot Neville, och de var redo att använda den mot Snape om han visade något tecken på att vilja skada Harry.**

"**Glöm nu inte att du ska säga **_**Locomotor Mortis**_**" mumlade Hermione då Ron lät sin stav glida upp i ärmen.**

"**Jag **_**Vet**_**" fräste Ron. "Tjata inte"**

**Borta i omklädningsrummet hade Wood tagit Harry avsides.**

"**Jag vill inte pressa dig, Potter, men om vi nånsin behövt fånga kvicken på ett tidigt stadium så är det nu. Gör slut på spelet innan Snape hinner döma för mycket till Hufflepuffs fördel."**

"**Hela skolan är där ute!" sade Fred Weasley och kikade ut genom dörren. "Till och med… nämen, har ni sett… Dumbledore har kommit för att titta på."**

**Harrys hjärta slog en volt i bröstet.**

"_**Dumbledore**_**?" sade han och rusade fram till dörren för att titta. Fred hade rätt. Men kunde inte missta sig på det där silverskägget.**

"Undra varför skulle inte Dumbledore vara där" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som såg oroliga på de andra som ryckte på axlarna.

**Harry kunde ha skrattat högt av lättnad. Han var trygg nu. Det fanns helt enkelt ingen möjlighet att Snape skulle våga skada honom om Dumbledore tittade på.**

**Kanske det var därför som Snape såg så arg ut när lagen tågade ut på planen, någonting som också Ron lade märke till.**

"**Jag har aldrig sett Snape se så elak ut" sade han till Hermione. "Titta – där ger de sig i väg. Aj!"**

"Vad nu, kan de inte få en lugn Quidditch match" stönade James och såg på Lily som himlade med ögonen.

**Någon hade petat hårt i nacken på Ron. Det var Malfoy.**

"**Å, förlåt, Weasley, jag såg inte att du var där" Malfoy flinade brett mot Crabbe och Goyle.**

"**Undra hur länge Potter sitter kvar på sin kvast den här gången? Nån som vill slå vad? Kanske du, Weasley?" **

**Ron svarade inte; Snape hade just beviljat Hufflepuff ett straffkast därför att George Weasley hade slagit till en dunkare i riktning mot honom. Hermione, satt och höll tummarna i knät, hade blicken stadigt fäst på Harry, som cirklade runt spelet som en hök medan han höll utkik efter kvicken.**

"**Vet ni hur jag tror att de väljer ut folk till Gryffindorslag?" sade Malfoy med hög röst några minuter senare, då Snape beviljade Hufflepuff ytterligare ett straffkast utan någon som helst anledning. "De tar folk som de tycker synd om. Titta, där är Potter, som inte har några pengar – du borde också vara med i laget, Longbottom, du har ju inget förstånd."**

**Neville blev knallröd i ansiktet med vände sig om på sitsen och såg rakt på Malfoy.**

"**Jag är värd tolv såna som du, Malfoy." stammade han.**

**Malfoy, Crabbe och Goyle tjöt av skratt, men Ron som fortfarande inte vågade ta blicken från spelet, sade;**

"**Stå på dig mot honom, Neville."**

"**Longbottom, om förståndet var av guld skulle du vara fattigare än Weasley, och det vill inte säga lite"**

"Borde vi kanske kalla på Arthur Weasley" sa Alice och såg på såg på de andra.

"Jo, och han har väl gift sig" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Molly Prewett, de gifte sig för ett år sedan tror jag" sa Alice och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Vi skriver till henne, och ser till att de är här för nästa bok" sa Alice och såg på ljuset som flimrade till.

"Hur ofta händer detta" sa Merlene såg på kuvertet som seglade ner, och lappen som låg på bordet

"Det beror på" sa Lily och tog upp brevet.

_Kära vänner._

_I de kuvertet som just kom till er, är ett redan skrivet brev till Mrs. Och Mr. Weasley, jag misstänker att ni ville att de skulle komma och läsa med er, bör dock förvarna er om att ha något lugnande till Mrs. Weasley under andra boken för hennes och eran skull._

_Er vän_

Lily såg på de andra som undrade vad de menade med lugnande till Mrs. Weasley.

"Det känns fel att säga Mrs. Weasley till henne hon heter ju Molly" sa Merlene och såg på dem.

"men då har vi ett brev" sa Alice och stoppade det i sin väska.

**Rons nerver var redan på bristningsgränsen av oro för Harry.**

"**Jag varnar dig, Malfoy – ett enda ort till…"**

"**Ron!" sade Hermione plötsligt. "Harry!"**

"**Va? Var?" **

**Harry hade plötsligt gjort en uppseendeväckande störtdykning, som fick åskådarmassan att flämta och heja. Hermione ställde sig upp med sina korsade tummar i munnen, då Harry susade mot marken som en kula skjuten ur en kanon.**

"**Du har tur Weasley, Potter har tydligen fått syn på pengar på marken!" sade Malfoy.**

"Vänta bara tills jag får tag på Lucius Malfoy" muttrade Alice och knöt sina händer, hon stirrade på boken och drog fram sitt trollspö och såg på listan som Lily hade börjat på.

"Jag tror vi kommer komma på saker under böckerna" sa Frank och såg på Sirius som förstod att han skulle läsa.

**Rons tålamod brast. Innan Malfoy hann fatta vad som hände, kastade sig Ron över honom och brottade omkull honom på marken. Neville tvekade men klättrade sedan över ryggstödet på sin sits för att hjälpa honom.**

"Helt rätt Neville, se till att ge honom en blåtira nu" hejade Frank på Neville, Alice och Merlene övervägde att tala om för både James och Frank som satt och hejade på boken att det hejade just på en bok. Men de valde att bara le emot dem.

"**Heja Harry!" skrek Hermione och hoppade upp på sitsen för att se när Harry susade rakt mot Snape – hon lade inte ens märke till att Malfoy och Ron rullade runt under hennes sits, eller smällarna och tjuten som kom från den virvel av knytnävar som var Neville, Crabbe och Goyle.**

**Uppe i luften vände sig Snape om på sin kvast precis i tid för att se någonting mörkrött skjuta förbi och missa honom med bara några centimeter – i nästa sekund hade Harry rätat upp kvasten ur dykningen med armen lyft i triumf och med handen sluten i ett fast grepp om kvicken.**

**Läktaren exploderade; det måste vara rekord, ingen kunde minnas att kvicken någonsin hade fångats så snabbt.**

"**Ron! Ron! Var är du? Spelet är över! Harry har vunnit! Vi har vunnit! Gryffindor leder!" skrek Hermione gällt medan hon dansade upp och ner på sitsen och kramade Parvati Patil i raden framför.**

"Det var inte illa spelat" sa Remus medan James och Frank båda två jublade högt.

**Harry hoppade av sin kvast, några decimeter från marken. Han kunde inte tro det. Han hade gjort det – spelet var över; det hade varat i knappt fem minuter.**

"FEM MINUTER" skrek James som hade stelnat till och stirrade på boken.

"Ja James, det var vad jag läste" sa Sirius och såg på sin vän som sjönk ihop i en hög och såg boken och sedan på kortet av hans egna son.

"Han spelar tio gånger bättre än mig" sa James tyst och såg på kortet han sörjde att han inte hade lärt känna sin egen son.

**Då Gryffindorarna kom utströmmande på planen såg han Snape landa i närheten, vit i ansiktet och med hopknipna läppar – sedan kände Harry en hand på sin axel och tittade upp i Dumbledores leende ansikte.**

"**Bra gjort" sade Dumbledore tyst, så att bara Harry kunde höra det. "Roligt att se att du inte har gått och ruvat över den där spegeln… att du har hållit dig sysselsatt… alldeles utmärkt…"**

"Varför tar Dumbledore upp spegel" stönade Sirius och alla tittade på honom.

"Han behöver väl inte påminna Harry om det som han skall glömma" sa Remus som insåg vad Sirius menade.

**Snape spottade bittert på marken.**

**En stund senare lämnade Harry ensam omklädningsrummet för att ta med sig sin Nimbus Tvåtusen tillbaka till kvastboden. Han kunde inte minnas att han någonsin hade varit lyckligare. Han hade verkligen gjort någonting att vara stolt över nu – ingen kunde längre säga att han bara var ett berömt namn. Kvällsluften hade aldrig doftat så ljuvligt. Han gick över det fuktiga gräset och återupplevde den sista timmen i tankarna, som var ett enda lyckligt virrvarr: Gryffindorare som sprang fram och lyfte upp honom på sina axlar; Ron och Hermione som skuttade upp och ner på avstånd, Ron som hurrade med blodet rinnande ur näsan.**

**Harry hade kommit fram till boden. Han lutade sig mot trädörren och titta upp mot Hogwarts, med fönstren som glödde röda i solnedgången. Gryffindor i ledningen. Han hade gjort det, han hade visat Snape… Och på tal om Snape…**

**En figur med övertäckt huvud kom hastigt nerför slottstrappan. Den ville tydligen inte bli sedd och vandrade så snabbt som möjligt mot den förbjudna skogen.**

**Tankarna på segern försvann när Harry betraktade den. Han kände igen den lömska smygande gången. Snape som smet in i skogen medan alla andra satt och åt middag – vad var det som försiggick?**

"Kan han inte bara gå upp till slottet" stönade Remus och såg på de andra som log.

"för att han är son till James som alltid är nyfiken och Son till Lily som alltid skall ha rätt" sa Frank och såg på Lily som stirrade på honom.

**Harry hoppade upp på sin Nimbus Tvåtusen igen och susade i väg. Då han tyst gled fram över slottet såg han hur Snape springande tog sig in i skogen. Han följde efter. Träden var så tjocka att han inte kunde se vart Snape hade tagit vägen. Han flög i cirklar, lägre och lägre, och strök förbi de översta trädgrenarna tills han hörde röster. Han gled mot dem och landade ljudlöst i ett jättehögt bokträd.**

"Han är en himla bra flygare" sa Frank och såg de andra som såg drömmande ut.

"Att landa ljudlös det tror jag ingen av oss har lyckats med det inte än" sa Merlene och såg på James som nickade svagt.

"Det tar tid att lära sig det och Harry gör det på sitt första år" sa James drömmande han var inte den enda av dem såg drömmande ut. Efter en stund valde Sirius att börja läsa igen.

**Han klättrade försiktigt ut på en av grenarna med ett fast grepp om kvasten och försökte se genom löven. I en skuggig glänta nedanför stod Snape, men han var inte ensam. Quirrell var också där. Harry kunde inte urskilja hans ansiktsuttryck, men han stammade värre än någonsin. Harry ansträngde sig för att höra vad de sade.**

"… **V-vet inte v-varför du v-v-ville att vi skulle m-m-mötas just här av alla p-p-plaster, Severus…"**

"**Å jag tyckte vi skulle hålla det här för oss själva" sade Snape med iskall röst. "Eleverna bör ju trots allt inte känna till De vises sten"**

**Harry lutade sig fram. Quirrell mumlade någonting. Snape avbröt honom.**

"**Har du kommit på hur man ska ta sig förbi Hagrids hemska odjur än?"**

"Vänta nu" sa Lily och såg på dem alla stirrade på henne.

"Så Harry har rätt SNAPE vill ta sig förbi den där hunden" skrek Lily och kände hur någon höll fast henne. Hon såg på James som höll henne.

"Lugna dig vi vill veta vad som händer" sa James och såg på henne när hon nickade.

"… **m-m-men Severus, jag…"**

"**Du vill väl inte ha mig till fiende, Quirrell" sade Snape och tog ett steg mot honom.**

"**Jag v-vet inte v-vad du…"**

"**Du vet utmärkt väl vad jag menar"**

**En uggla hoade ljudligt och Harry var nära att ramla ner ur trädet. Han återvann balansen just i tid för att höra Snape säga:**

"… **lite av dina hokuspokuskonster. Jag väntar"**

"**M-men jag k-k-kan inte…"**

"**Nå, då så" avbröt Snape honom. "Vi ska snart ha ett nytt litet samtal, när du haft tid att tänka över skare och ting och bestämt vem du ska vara lojal mot."**

"Låter som om de talar om mörkrets herre" sa Frank och såg på dem, Alice rös till och såg på de andra oroliga ut med.

"Jo det känns som det eller om det är lojaliteten till Dumbledore eller något sådant" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag gillar inte tanken på detta alls" sa Lily och såg på Sirius som såg ner i boken igen.

**Han drog upp manteln över huvudet och stegade ut ur gläntan. Det var nästan mörkt nu, men Harry kunde se Quirrell stå där alldeles stilla som om han var förstenade.**

"**Harry var har du **_**varit**_**?" skrek Hermione.**

"**Vi vann! Du vann! Vi vann!" tjöt Ron och dunkade Harry i ryggen. "Och jag gav Malfoy en blåtira och Neville försökte klara av Crabbe och Goyle på egen hand! Han är fortfarande alldeles bort, men Madam Pomfrey säger att han hämtar sig snart igen – **_**tala **_**om att visa Slytherinarna! Alla väntar på dig i sällskapsrummet, vi har fest där, Fred och George stal några tårtor och sånt från köket"**

"**Strunta i det nu" sade Harry andlös "Kom, så letar vi redan på ett tomt rum, vänta bara tills ni får höra det här…"**

**Han försäkrade sig om att Peeves inte var i rummet innan han stängde dörren bakom dem, och sedan berättade han för dem vad han hade sett och hört.**

"**Så vi hade rätt, det **_**är**_** De vises sten, och Snape försöker tvinga Quirrell att hjälpa honom få tag i den. Han frågade om han visse hur man skulle ta sig förbi Fluffy – och han sade nånting om Quirrell "hokuspokus" – jag tror att det finns andra saker som vakar över stenen förutom Fluffy, kanske massor med förtrollningar, och Quirrell har nog läst nån besvärjelse mot svartkonster som Snape behöver bryta…"**

"**Du menar alltså att Stenen bara är säker så länge som Quirrell gör motstånd mot Snape?" sade Hermione förfärat.**

"**På tisdag nästa vecka är den nog borta" sade Ron.**

"Det var kapitlet" sa Sirius och la ner boken och såg på de andra som såg på honom.

"Remus det är din tur" sa James och såg på Remus som tog upp boken.

"Hoppas bara att inget otrevligt händer nu" sa Remus och satte sig tillrätta medan Sirius började äta.

"Vänta" sa Alice och såg på Husalfen som stod i dörren.

"Skulle du kunna lämna detta till Molly Weasley" sa Alice och såg på husalfen som nickade och tog brevet.

"vill ni att jag gör det med en gång" sa alfen och såg på Alice som nickade.

"Ja, Ju snabbare desto bättre" sa Alice och de andra såg på som nickade det var bättre än att använda en uggla.


	15. Norbert - Den norske ryggdraken

Remus såg på de andra som såg på husalfen som hade återvänt med Molly och Arthur som stod i dörren.

"Kan ni förklara brevet" sa Molly när Merlene och Alice studsade upp och kramade om henne.

"Nej, vi vet inte vad som står i det" sa Lily och såg på henne.

"Så Lily hittade sju böcker i biblioteket som kommer från framtiden" sa Arthur och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Vi håller på att läsa första boken, jag vet inte hur mycket ni vet" sa Lily och såg på dem.

"Jo brevet gick igenom vad som har hänt, men brevet nämnde också att ni hade ett fotoalbum" sa Molly och såg på dem när Lily visade upp bilderna.

"kan jag läsa" sa Remus och såg på de andra som såg på varandra.

"Vänta de måste vara med på vadslagningen" sa Sirius och tog upp pappret.

"Vad är det för vadslaning" sa Arthur som såg på Lily som la armarna i kors.

"Det var ingen som tror på mig att Hagrid kommer att få en draken innan boken är slut och att Harry våran framtida son, min och James, kommer att hjälpa Hagrid att smuggla ut den eller vad man skall säga" sa Lily och såg på de Molly och Arthur som såg på henne.

"Lily vi är ledsna men nej, nog för att Hagrid är oförsiktig men inte så oförsiktig" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som plockade upp några siklar.

"Det är tre siklar" sa Molly och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Remus läs" muttrade Lily hon kände sig besviken att ingen ville tro på möjligheten.

**Kapitel 14. Norbert – den norske ryggdraken.**

"Vad sa jag" sa Lily och alla stirrade på henne.

"Lily det står inget om att Hagrid har en drake" sa James och såg på Lily som satt bredvid honom.

**Quirrell måste emellertid ha varit modigare än de hade trott. Under veckorna som följde verkade han bli blekare och tunnare, men det såg inte ut som om han hade brutit samman än. **

"Vänta är Quirrell lärare" sa Arthur och såg på dem som nickade.

"Han är ju rädd för sin egen skugga när han var elev" sa Arthur och skakade på huvudet.

"Han stammar nu" sa James och pekade på boken.

**Varje gång de gick förbi korridoren på tredje våningen pressade Harry, Ron och Hermione örat mot dörren för att kontrollera att Fluffy fortfarande morrade innanför den.**

"Vänta" sa Molly och tog upp bilden på hunden.

"Heter den här Fluffy" sa hon och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Hagrid har döpt den till de" sa Lily och såg Molly som blev en aning blek.

"Gud hjälp våra barn" mumlade Molly och såg på boken.

**Snape jagade omkring på sitt vanliga dåliga humör, vilket säkert betydde att Stenen fortfarande var i tryggt förvar. Så snart Harry gick förbi Quirrell numera gav han honom en sorts uppmuntrande leende, och Ron hade börjat läxa upp folk för att de skrattade åt Quirrell stamning.**

**Hermione däremot hade annat i tankarna än De vises sten. Hon hade börjat rita upp repetitionsscheman och kodade alla sina anteckningar i olika färger. Harry och Ron skulle inte haft något emot det, men hon tjatade hela tiden på dem att de skulle göra samma sak.**

"Lycka till med det" muttrade Remus som hade försökt med Sirius och James men aldrig lyckats.

"Jag tror de kommer låta henne göra det så hon slutar tjata" sa Merlene och såg på Lily som rodnade lätt hon hade varit sån sitt första år.

"**Hermione, det dröjer evigheter till examensproven." **

"**Tio Veckor" snäste Hermione. "Det är inga evigheter, det är som en sekund för Nicolas Flamel."**

"**Men vi är inte sex hundra år gamla" påminde henne Ron. "Förresten, vad repeterar du för, du kan ju alltsammans redan"**

"**Vad jag repeterar för? Är ni tokiga? Inser ni inte att vi måste klara de här proven för att komma upp i andra årskursen? De är väldigt viktig, jag borde ha börjat läsa för en månad sen, jag vet inte vad som flugit i mig…"**

**Tyvärr tycktes lärarna tänka i samma banor som Hermione. De lassade på dem så mycket läxor att påsklovet inte var tillnärmelsevis lika roligt som jullovet.**

"och det har de mina två bröder att tacka för det" sa Molly och de andra såg på henne.

"Gideon och Fabian såg till det, vi hade inte så mycket läxor tills de ställde till bekymmer under deras femte år och efter det tyckte rektorn och lärarna att det inte var så bra att låta slottet vara fullt av elever som inte hade något att göra" sa Molly såg hur de andra stönade.

**Det var svårt att koppla av när man hade Hermione bredvid sig som rabblade upp de tolv användningssätten av drakblod eller övade rörelser med trollspöt. Suckande och gäspande tillbringade Harry och Ron det mesta av sin lediga tid i biblioteket tillsammans med henne och försökte gå igenom allt extraarbete.**

"**Jag kommer aldrig att kunna minnas allt det här" utbrast Ron en eftermiddag och kastade ifrån sig gåspenna medan han längtansfullt såg ut genom biblioteksfönster. **

**Det var den första riktigt vackra dagen de haft på flera månader. Himlen hade en klar förgätmigejblå färg och det fanns en känsla i luften av att sommaren var på väg.**

**Harry, som höll på att slå upp "Dittany" i **_**Ett tusen magiska örter och svampar**_**, tittade inte upp förens han hörde Ron säga:**

"**Hagrid! Vad gör du här i biblioteket?"**

"Undrar hur han kan säga en så sak" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som skrattade.

"Ni har missat många roliga saker som Ron säger han är inte alltid den person som har takt känsla" sa Merlene och såg på Lily som nickade.

"okej det låter inte så bra" sa Molly och såg orolig ut.

"Tja får väl säga att han har fem äldre bröder med" sa James och såg hur Arthur satte te i halsen.

"okej låt oss hoppas att det inte blir så illa" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som strålade i sina ögon.

**Hagrid kom lunkande inom synhåll. Han höll någonting gömt bakom ryggen och såg inte alls ut att höra hemma där i sin mollskinnsrock.**

"**Ser mej bara omkring lite grann" sade han i en lömsk ton som genast fångade deras intresse. "Å vad har ni tre för er då?" han såg plötsligt misstänksam ut. "Ni håller väl inte på å letar efter Nicolas Flamel fortfarande, va?"**

"Snälla Hagrid ge aldrig Elever idéer" stönade Molly och såg på dem.

"Vad han gav mina bröder många" sa hon och la armarna i kors och såg på de andra som nickade för att visade sitt medhåll.

"**Äsch, vi kom på vem han är för evigheter sen" sade Ron i överlägsen ton. "**_**Och **_**vi vet vad den där hunden vaktar över, det är De vises st…"**

"Som vi sa Ron är inte allt den med mest taktkänsla" sa James och skrattade medan Molly såg mycket arg ut.

"Straffa inte pojken innan han är född" sa Lily och såg på henne.

"_**Sssch**_**!" Hagrid tittade sig hastigt omkring för att se om någon lyssnade. "Gå inte omkring å skrik ut de, e du inte riktigt klok?"**

"**Det är faktiskt några saker vi skulle vilja fråga dig om" sade Harry, "Om vad som skyddar Stenen förutom Fluffy…"**

"**SSSCH!" sade Hagrid igen. "Vet ni vad – kom å hälsa på mej lite senare, fast jag lovar inte å tala om nåt för er, ska ni veta, men håll inte på å babbla om de här inne, de e inte meningen att eleverna ska veta om de. Dom kommer å tro att jag talade om det för er…"**

"**Då ses vi senare" sade Harry. **

**Hagrid lunkade i väg.**

"**Vad var det han gömde bakom ryggen?" sade Hermione fundersamt.**

"**Tror ni det hade nåt med Stenen att göra?"**

"**Jag ka gå och titta efter vilken avdelning han var i" sade Ron, som hade fått nog av att jobba. Han kom tillbaka ett ögonblick senare med en trave böcker i famnen och satte ner dem på bordet med en duns.**

"_**Drakar**_**!" viskade han. "Hagrid höll på att slå upp saker om drakar! Titta på de här: **_**Draksorter i Storbritannien och på Irland; från ägg till inferno, handbok för drakskötare.**_**"**

"**Hagrid har alltid velat ha en drake, det berättade han för mig första gången jag träffade honom" sade Harry.**

"**Men det strider mot våra lagar" sade Ron. "Drakuppfödning förbjöds i lag genom Trollkarlsavtalet 1709, det vet ju varenda kotte. Det är svårt att hindra mugglarna från att lägga märke till oss om vi har drakar i trädgården bakom huset – och man kan i vilket fall inte tämja dem, det är farligt. Ni skulle se brännsåren som Charlie fick av vilda drakar i Rumänien."**

"Vänta har han en bror som arbetar med drakar" skrek Molly ut och såg på boken medan alla andra skrattade.

"Molly oroa dig inte" sa Arthur och kysste henne kind.

"**Men det finns väl inga vilda drakar i **_**England**_**?" sade Harry.**

"**Det är klart det gör" sade Ron. "Vanliga walesiska gröna och de svarta från Hebriderna. Trolldomsministeriet sliter hårt med att hålla dem hemliga, ska ni veta. Vi av vårt släkte måste hela tiden förhäxa mugglare som upptäckt dem, för att få dem att glömma det."**

"**Så vad i all världen har Hagrid för sig?" sade Hermione.**

"Han håller på att föda upp en drake" sa Lily bestämt och la armarna i kors alla de andra himlade med ögonen ingen av dem trodde för ett ögonblick på att Lily hade rätt men de började bli väldigt oroliga över att Lily kanske hade rätt.

"Lily älskade vän Hagrid skulle aldrig göra något sådan" sa James och drog över henne i hans knä.

**När de knackade på dörren till skogvaktarstugan en timme senare, blev de förvånade över att se alla gardinerna fördragna. **

**Hagrid ropade: "Vem e de?" innan han släppte in dem och stängde sedan dörren fort bakom dem.**

**Det var kvävande hett där inne. Trots att det var en så varm dag, sprakade det en flammande brasa i den öppna spisen. Hagrid kokade te åt dem och bjöd dem på vesslesmörgåsar, som de tackade nej till.**

"**Jaha, de va visst nåt ni ville fråga mej om?"**

"**Ja" sade Harry. Det var ingen mening med att gå som katten runt het gröt. "Vi undrade om du kunde tala om för oss vad som skyddar De vises sten förutom Fluffy?" **

**Hagrid såg bistert på honom.**

"**De e klart jag inte kan" sade han "För de första vet jag de inte själv. för de andra vet ni redan alldeles för mycke, så jag skulle inte tala om de även om jag kunde. De finns goda skäl till att den där Stenen e här. Den vart närapå stulen från Gringotts – de har ni väl redan lista ut, de å en massa annat? Fattar inte att ni till å me känner till Fluffy"**

"Jag är säker på att Hermione, Ron och Harry gör allt grundligt om det händer något" sa Remus och såg på dem andra som satt där.

"**Å, se så Hagrid, du kanske inte vill tala om det för oss, men du **_**Vet**_** säkert, du vet allt som försiggår häromkring" sade Hermione med varm insmickrande röst.**

"Det är ett av två sätt att få information från Hagrid" sa Sirius och såg hur tjejerna stirrade på honom men han rykte på axlarna.

"ändå har vi inte fått reda på hur Hagrid har blivit relegerad" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade.

**Det ryckte i Hagrids skägg och det kunde se att han log.**

"**Vi undrar egentligen bara vem som hade **_**ordnat**_** med skyddet av Stenen" fortsatte Hermione**

"**Vi undrade vem Dumbledore hade litat tillräckligt mycket på för att ta till hjälp, förutom dig"**

**Hagrids bröst svällde vid de sista orden. Harry och Ron log strålande mot Hermione.**

"**Nåja, jag tror väl inte de kan skada å tala om de för er… få se nu… han låna Fluffy av mej… sen gjorde några av lärarna olika förtrollningar… professor Sprout – professor Flitwick – professor McGonagall…" han prickade av dem på sina fingrar. "professor Quirrell – å Dumbledore själv gjorde förstås nånting. Vänta lite, jag glömde nån. Javisst ja, professor Snape."**

"_**Snape**_**?"**

"**Jajamänsan, ni håller väl inte på å tjatar om de där fortfarande, va? Snape hjälpte ju till å **_**skydda **_**stenen, han e inte på väg å stjäla den"**

**Harry viste att Ron och Hermione tänkte samma sak som han. Om Snape hade varit med om att skydda Stenen, måste det ha varit lätt att få reda på vilket skydd de andra lärarna hade försett den med. Han kände säker till allting – utom, verkade det som, Quirrells förtrollning och hur man skulle ta sig förbi Fluffy.**

"Jag vet ärligt talat inte hur man skall reagera på hans sätt att tänka" sa Lily och såg på James som nickade.

"Han har din logik Lily" sa James och såg på henne.

"Och din slutlednings förmåga" sa Lily och skakade långsamt på huvudet.

Molly satt i Arthurs knä och såg på Lily och James som för första gången kunde tala utan att bråka så länge som de hade känt dem, men nu verkade det som att det gick bra.

"**Hagrid, du är väl den enda som vet hur man ska ta sig förbi Fluffy?" sade Harry ängsligt. "Och du skulle inte tala om det för nån, eller hur? Inte ens för nån av lärarna?"**

"**Det finns inte en katt utom jag å Dumbledore som vet det" sade Hagrid stolt.**

"**Ja, det är ju alltid nånting" mumlade Harry till de andra. "Hagrid, kan vi inte öppna ett fönster? Jag håller på att stekas av värme"**

"**Jag e ledsen Harry, men de går inte" sade Hagrid. Harry såg hur han kastade en blick på brasan. Harry tittade också på den.**

"**Hagrid – vad är det **_**Där**_**?"**

**Men han visste redan vad det var. Mitt inne i brasan under kitteln, låt ett jättestort svart ägg.**

"**Å" sade Hagrid och fingrade nervöst på skägget, "De e… ähum…" **

"**Vart fick du tag i det Hagrid?" sade Ron och hukade sig över elden för att få sig en närmare titt på ägget. "Det måste ha kostat dig en förmögenhet."**

"**Jag vann de" sade Hagrid "I går kväll. Jag va nere i byn å tog mej ett par glas å hamnade i ett kortspel me en främling. Tror han var riktigt glad å bli av me de, om jag ska va ärlig."**

"Vänta lite" sa Lily och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Vad nu" sa Sirius och såg på henne.

"Alla vet att Hagrid skulle vilja ha en drake, och att någon skulle gå omkring med det i fickan är inte logiskt, och sedan spela bort det oavsett draksort, så är det värt miljoner" sa Lily och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Vart vill du komma" sa Merlene som visste att Lily hade ett spår.

"Hagrid drack vi alla vet att sprit är Hagrids andra svaghet, han talar mycket när han blir berusad, så genom att spela om något som Hagrid alltid önskat sig skulle inte Hagrid berätta vad som helst för att få det" sa Lily och såg på Remus som såg oroligt på henne.

"kan vi läsa vidare Lily jag vill veta om han tänker kläcka ägget" sa Arthur och såg hur de andra nickande höll med honom.

"**Men vad ska du göra med det när ägget har kläckts?" sade Hermione. **

"**Jo, jag har läst en del om dom" sade Hagrid och drog fram en bok under kudden. "Fick den här från biblioteket – **_**nyttan och nöjet av drakuppfödning**_** – den e lite gammalmodig förstås, men allting står här. Man ska ha ägget i elden, för deras mammor brukar andas på dom, förstår ni, å när ägget kläcks så matar man ungen me en hink konjak blandat me kycklingblod en gång i halvtimme. Å titta här – här stpr de hur man känner igen olika ägg – de som jag har här e en norsk ryggdrake. Dom e sällsynta dom"**

"Okej Lily Hagrid har en drake, halva vadet har du vunnit, men. Jag säger men det finns inte en chans i hela världen att Harry och hans vänner kommer vara mer inblandade än åskådare till detta Professor McGonagall och Professor Dumbledore kommer ta hand om detta" sa James och såg på Lily som la armarna i kors och stirrade på honom.

"James detta är under Examens perioden INTE en chans att de kommer göra något" sa Lily och stirrade på honom. Remus och Sirius suckade båda två bråket var igång igen mellan James och Lily de såg på de andra som skakade på huvudet med.

"Vi läser och ser vem som har rätt" sa Molly och såg på dem när de satte sig på var sin sida, Lily stirrade rakt in i väggen hon hatade att ingen trodde på sig. Detta var något hon var så van hemifrån att hon inte behövde det här med. Hennes föräldrar älskade henne men ju längre i sin utbildning Lily hade kommit ju mer hade hennes föräldrar tagit Petunias sida, de gav Petunia dyra sake och Lily hade fått jobba ihop pengar för att betala sina skolböcker, hon suckade hon hade inte berättat för sin vänner om det.

James såg hur Lilys kroppsställning ändrades det var som att hon höll ilskan inom sig, han viste inte vad det var men något var fruktansvärt fel, han borde kanske lita på att hon hade rätt, men han ville inte tro att den möjlighet som hon berättade om skulle finnas.

**Han såg mycket belåten ut med sig själv, men Hermione däremot såg inte det minsta belåten ut med honom.**

"**Hagrid, du bor ju i ett **_**trähus**_**" sade hon.**

**Men Hagrid hörde inte på. Han gnolade muntert medan han rörde om i brasan.**

**Nu hade de alltså en sak till att oroa sig för: vad som kunde hända Hagrid om någon kom på att han gömde en olaglig drake i sin stuga.**

"**Undrar just hur det känns att ha ett fridfullt liv" suckade Ron då de kväll efter kväll kämpade sig igenom alla de extraläxor de fick. Hermione hade nu börjat göra upp repetitionsschema för Harry och Ron också. Det höll på att driva dem till vanvett. Sedan, vid frukosten flera dagar senare, hade Hedwig med sig ett meddelande till Harry från Hagrid han hade bara skrivit fem ord: **_**Det håller på att kläckas**_**.**

**Ron ville hoppa över lektionen i örtlära och gå raka vägen ner till stugan.**

"Det hade jag med velat" sa Sirius och svalde en stor bit av en muffins som han hade suttit och tuggat på.

"Sirius tala inte med mat i munnen" sa Merlene och såg på honom, han nickade han visste att ingen av tjejerna gillade när han pratade med mat i munnen.

**Men Hermione vill inte höra talas om det.**

"**Hermione, hur många gånger i vårt liv kommer vi att få se en drake kläckas?"**

"**Vi har lektioner, vi kommer råka illa ut, och det är ingenting jämfört med vad Hagrid kommer att göra när nån upptäcker vad han håller på med…"**

"**Håll klaffen!" viskade Harry.**

"Harry så säger man inte till sina vänner" väste Lily fram mellan samman bitna tänder, de andra såg på henne. James hade aldrig hört hennes röst så likt en orm, men ändå arg.

"Lily är allt som det ska" frågade Merlene och såg på henne.

"Det är inget" sa Lily och vände bort ansiktet hon såg in i väggen hon kände sig ensam. Hon ville tala om hur hon hade haft det hemma men hennes familj hade varit duktig på att dölja hur de handlade henne på perrongen. Lily såg inte på någon.

**Malfoy var bara några steg därifrån och han hade tvärstannat för att lyssna. Hur mycket hade han hört? Harry tyckte inte alls om uttrycket i hans ansikte. Ron och Hermione diskuterade och grälade hela vägen till lektionen i örtlära och till sist gick Hermione med på att springa ner till Hagrid tillsammans med de båda andra under rasten. När klockan ringde från slottet i slutet av lektionen, släppte de genast sina spadar alla tre och skyndade sig över området fram till skogsbrynet. Hagrid tog emot dem upphetsad och röd i ansiktet.**

"**Den e nästan ute" han föste in dem i stugan.**

**Ägget låg på bordet. Det var djupa sprickor i det.**

Lily såg på albumet som vibrerade, hon slog upp sidan och ägget låg där, de alla såg på den, när ägget höll på att kläckas hon hade aldrig sett en drake, men hon såg på bilden med nyfikenhet, hon försökte trycka ner sina känslor som hade kommit upp när de inte trodde på henne.

**Någonting rörde sig inuti; det kom ett lustigt pickande ljud från det.**

**Allesammans drog fram sina stola till bordet och såg på med återhållen andhämtning. Med ens hördes det ett skrapande ljud och ägget sprack isär. Babydraken sprattlade ut på bordet. Den var inte söt precis; Harry tyckte den såg ut som ett tillknycklat svart paraply.**

"Jag älskar hans liknelser med saker" sa Sirius och såg på bilden han såg på de andra som nickade.

James höll blicken på Lily och visste att det var något som inte stämde, hon hade blivit mer och mer reserverad under de tre senaste åren, något hade hänt men vad. Han såg på Merlene och Alice som inte verkade se hur sårad Lily var av något.

**De taggiga vingarna var väldiga i jämförelse med den beniga kolsvarta kroppen, den hade en lång nos med breda näsborrar, små horn stumpar och utstående gulröda ögon. Den nös, ett par gnistor flög ut ur nosen på den.**

"Gud vad söt den ser ut" utbrast Alice och såg på Frank som såg på henne.

"Det är en Baby" sa Alice och såg på Frank som nickade.

"men hur fort växer en drake" sa Lily och såg på bilden hon viste att detta skulle vara problem.

"inte en aning" sa James och såg på henne.

"**E han inte **_**vacker**_**?" mumlade Hagrid. Han sträckte fram en hand för att klappa draken på huvudet. Den nafsade efter hans fingrar och visade spetsiga huggtänder.**

"**Har ni sett, den lilla raringen känner igen sin mamma!" sade Hagrid.**

"**Hagrid" sade Hermione, "exakt hur fort växer norska ryggdrakar?"**

**Hagrid skulle just svara då färgen plötsligt försvann ur ansiktet på honom – han hoppade upp från sin stol och sprang fram till fönstret.**

"**Vad är det?"**

"**Nån titta in genom springan i gardinerna, de va en pojke, han e på väg tillbaks till skolan nu."**

**Harry störtade till dörren och tittade ut. Inte ens på avstånd kunde man missta sig på vem det var. Malfoy hade sett draken.**

"Se" sa Merlene och såg på Lily som stirrade på henne.

"Malfoy kommer berätta för lärarna och Rektorn kommer se till att Draken försvinner" sa Merlene Lily skakade på huvudet.

"Nej vad vinner Malfoys på det!" sa Lily hon kände att hon fräste åt alla men hon orkade inte dölja saker längre, de alla stirrade på henne.

"Lily vad är det" sa Alice och såg på sin vän de alla hade sett att något var fel nu.

"Det är inget" sa Lily och kände inte för att berätta allt just nu. Hon hoppades att hennes vänner skulle ha märkt detta tidigare.

**Någonting i Malfoys lurande, lömska leende under den följande veckan gjorde Harry, Ron och Hermione mycket nervösa. De tillbringade större delen av sin lediga tid i Hagrids mörklagda stuga och försökte tala förnuft med honom.**

"**Låt honom bara gå" sade Harry enträget. "Släpp honom fri" **

"**De kan jag inte" sade Hagrid "Han e för liten. Han skulle dö"**

**De tittade på draken. Den hade vuxit tre gånger på längden bara på en vecka. Rök ringlade hela tiden ur näsborrarna på den. Hagrid hade inte skött sina skogvaktarsysslor därför att draken höll honom så ivrigt sysselsatt. Det låg tomma konjaksflaskor och kycklingfjädrar över hela golvet.**

"**Jag har bestämt mej för å kalla han Norbert" sade Hagrid och såg på draken med fuktiga ögon. "Han känner verkligen igen mej nu, titta bara. Norbert! Norbert! Var e mamma?"**

"Han döper en drake till Norbert, en trehövdad hund till Fluffy och sin snällaste jakthund till Fang" sa Remus och såg upp från boken han såg på de andra som nickade de såg alla oroliga ut.

"**Han är inte riktigt klok" mumlade Ron i Harrys öra.**

"**Hagrid" sade Harry högt. "om bara fjorton dar så kommer Norbert att vara lika lång som hela ditt hus. Malfoy kan gå till Dumbledore vilket ögonblick som helst" **

**Hagrid bet sig i läppen.**

"**Jag… jag vet att han inte kan va kvar hos mej för alltid, me jag kan inte bara slänga ut han, de kan jag inte."**

**Harry vände sig plötsligt mot Ron.**

"**Charlie" sade han.**

"Vem är Charlie" sa Arthur och såg på Lily som såg på honom.

"Det är en av Rons bröder, tror det än näst äldste eller äldsta sonen" sa Lily och såg på Molly och Arthur som båda två såg oroliga ut.

"**Du håller också på att bli knäpp" sade Ron. "Jag är Ron, som du kanske minns?"¨**

"**Nej, Charlie, din bror Charlie. I Rumänien. Som studerar drakar. Vi skulle kunna skicka Norbert till honom. Charlie kan ta hand om honom och sedan sätta ut honom i vildmarken igen!"**

"Det låter som att Lily hade rätt" viskade Sirius mycket lågt Remus hörde det tack vare sin hörsel han såg på James som nickade olyckligt.

"**Strålande idé!" sade Ron "Vad säger du om det Hagrid?" **

**Och till sist gick Hagrid med på att låta dem skicka en uggla till Charlie och fråga honom.**

**Den följande veckan släpade sig förbi. På onsdagskvällen satt Hermione och Harry ensamma kvar i sällskapsrummet, långt efter det att alla andra hade gått och lagt sig. Klockan på väggen hade just slagit midnatt när porträtthålet hastigt öppnades. Ron dö upp som ur intet när han drog av sig Harrys osynlighetsmantel. Han hade varit nere vid Hagrids stuga och hjälpt till att mata Norbert, som nu åt lådvis med döda råttor.**

"**Den bet mig!" sade han och visade dem sin hand som var omvirad med en blodig näsduk. "Jag kommer inte att kunna håll i en gåspenna på en vecka. Den där draken är det hemskaste djur jag nånsin träffat på, ska nu veta, men som Hagrid höll på och yrade om den skulle man tro att den var en dunig liten gosekanin. När den bet mig skällde han ut mig för att jag hade skrämt den. Och när jag gick därifrån, satt hona och sjöng en vaggsång för den."**

"Hagrid har ett lustigt sätt att se på saken" skrockade Remus och såg på de andra som log åt hur Hagrid reagerade på sina djur.

**Det hördes en lätt knackning på det mörka fönstret.**

"**Det är Hedwig!" sade Harry och skyndade sig att släppa in henne. "Hon kommer säkert med Charlies svar!" De lade huvudena tätt intill varandra alla tre för att läsa meddelandet.**

_**Kära Ron!**_

_**Hur mår du? Tack för brevet – jag tar gärna emot den norska ryggdraken, men det blir inte lätt att få hit honom. Jag tror att det bästa vore att skicka över honom med några vänner till mig, som ska komma och hälsa på mig nästa vecka.**_

_**Problemet är att ingen får se att de för dem såg en olaglig drake. Skulle ni kunna få upp ryggdraken i det högsta tornet vid midnatt på lördag? De kan möta er där och föra bort honom medan det fortfarande är mörkt. Skicka mig ett svar så fort som möjligt.**_

_**Hjärtliga hälsningar Charlie**_

"Låter som om Lily hade rätt" sa Molly och såg på Arthur och de andra som verkade oroliga.

"Remus läs klart kapitlet så vi vet" sa Sirius men ingen av dem på Lily. Lily kände ingen glädje över att ha haft rätt.

**De såg på varandra.**

"**Vi har osynlighetsmanteln" sade Harry. "Det borde inte vara alltför svårt – jag tror att manteln är stor nog att täcka två av oss plus Norbert."**

**Att de båda andra gick med på det var ett tecken på hur eländiga den senaste veckan hade varit. Vad som helst för att bli kvitt Norbert – och Malfoy.**

"Det måste varit hemskt för dem" mumlade Lily och såg på de andra som långsamt nickade.

**Det fanns en hake, visade det sig. Morgonen därpå hade Rons bitna hand svullnat till två gånger sin vanliga storlek. Han visste inte om det var riskfritt att gå till Madam Pomfrey – skulle hon känna igen ett drakbett?**

"Klart hon känner igen det" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade.

**Men frampå eftermiddagen hade han inte längre något val. Såret hade fått en otäck skiftning i grönt. Det verkade som om Norberts huggtänder var giftiga.**

**Harry och Hermione rusade upp till sjukhusflygeln mot slutet av dagen och fann Ron till sängs i ett eländigt tillstånd. **

"**Det är inte bara min hand" viskade han. "Fastän den känns som om den höll på att trilla av. Malfoy sa till Madam Pomfrey att han ville låna en av mina böcker så att han kunde komma hit och få sig ett gott skratt åt mig. Han hotade hela tiden med att tala om för henne vad det egentligen var som bet mig – jag har sagt åt henne att det var en hund men jag tvivlar på att hon tror mig. Jag skulle inte ha slagit honom på Quidditchmatchen, det är därför han gör det här."**

**Harry och Hermione försökte lugna Ron.**

"**Alltsammans kommer att vara över vid midnatt på lördag" sade Hermione, men det gjorde inte Ron det minsta lugn. Tvärtom satte han sig käpprakt upp i sägen, alldeles kallsvettig.**

"**Vid midnatt på lördag!" sade han med hes röst "Å nej… å nej… jag kom just ihåg… Charlies brev låg i den där boken som Malfoy tog, han kommer att få reda på att vi ska göra oss av med Norbert"**

**Harry och Hermione fick inte en chans att svara. Madam Pomfrey kom fram i samma ögonblick och sade åt dem att gå därifrån, för Ron behövde sova.**

"Som om det skulle hindra någon" mumlade Remus och så på sina två bästa vänner som log.

"**Det är för sent att ändra planen nu" sade Harry till Hermione. "Vi hinner inte skicka en ny uggla till Charlie och det här är kanske våra enda chans att bli av med Norbert. Vi måste ta risken. Och vi **_**har**_** faktiskt osynlighetsmanteln, det vet Malfoy inte om"**

**De fann vildsvinshunden Fang sittande utanför stugan med ett bandage om svansen när de kom för att berätta det för Hagrid, som öppnade ett fönster för att tala med dem.**

"**Jag vill inte släppa in er" flåsade Han. "Norbert e inne i ett kinkigt skede – fast de e ingenting jag inte klarar av" **

**När de berättade för honom om Charlies brev, fylldes hans ögon av tårar, fastän det kunde ha berott på att Norbert just bet honom i benet.**

"**Aaaj! De e okej, de enda han fick tag i va min känga – han leker bara – han e ju bara en baby när allt kommer omkring"**

**Babyn dunkade svansen i väggen så att fönsterrutorna skallrade. Harry och Hermione vandrade tillbaka till slottet med den känsla av att lördag inte kunde komma fort nog.**

"Jag håller med dem" sa James och såg på Lily som fortfarande inte verkade riktigt sig själv han såg på Sirius som ryckte på axlarna, han såg på Merlene och Alice som inte heller förstod vad som hade hänt.

**De skulle ha tyckt synd om Hagrid när et blev dags för honom att ta adjö av Norbert om de inte varit så oroliga för vad de hade att göra. Det var en mycket mörk, molntäckt natt, och de kom lite för sent till Hagrids stuga för de hade blivit tvungna att vänta på att Peeves skulle flytta sig ur vägen för dem i entréhallen, där han spelade tennis mot väggen.**

**Hagrid hade Norbert packat och klar i en jättestor spjällår.**

"**Han har massvis me råttor å lite konjak till resan" sade Hagrid med kvävd röst. "Å jag har packat hans nalle ifall han känner sej ensam."**

**Inifrån låren kom rivljud som för Harrys öron lät som om nallen fick huvudet avslitet.**

"**Ajö, ajö, Norbert!" snyftade Hagrid då Harry och Hermione täckte över spjällåren med osynlighetsmanteln och själva klev in under den "Mamma ska aldrig glömma dej!"**

**Hur de lyckades få spjällåren tillbaka upp till slottet, fattade de aldrig. Klockan tickade allt närmare midnatt medan de släpade Norbert uppför marmortrappan i entrén och genom de mörka korridorerna. Uppför en trappa till, och så ytterligare en – inte ens en av Harrys genvägar underlättade arbete särskilt mycket.**

"**nästan framme!" flämtade Harry då de kom till korridoren under det högsta tornet. **

**En plötslig rörelse i gången framför dem fick dem att närapå tappa låren. Utan att tänka på att de redan var osynliga drog de sig tillbaka in skuggorna, men de stirrade på de mörka silhuetterna av två personer som brottades med varandra tre meter därifrån. Ljuset från en lykta flammade upp.**

**Professor McGonagall, iförd skotskrutig nattrock och hårnät, höll Malfoy i örat.**

"**Straffkommendering!" skrek hon "Och tjugo poängs avdrag från Slytherin! Promenera omkring mitt i natten, hur **_**Vågar**_** du…" **

"**Ni förstår inte professor McGonagall, Harry Potter är på väg hit… han har en drake!"**

"**Vilket förfärligt struntprat! Hur understår du dig att komma med såna lögner! Kom med här – jag ska minsann tala med professor Snape om dig, Malfoy!"**

**Den branta spiraltrappan upp till toppen på tornet verkade som den lättaste ska i världen efter det. Inte förrän de klev ut i den kalla nattluften kastade dem av sig manteln, glada att kunna andas ordentligt igen. Hermione utförde en liten dans.**

"**Malfoy har fått straffkommendering! Jag skulle kunna sjunga!"**

"Nej gör inte det" utbrast Sirius och alla såg på honom.

"Professor McGonagall kommer att höra dem, hon har bra hörsel som det är nu" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade.

"Vet inte hur många gånger vi har hamnat i problem för att hon har hört oss" sa James och skakade långsamt på huvudet.

"**Gör inte det" avrådde Harry.**

**De väntade, skrockande av skratt över Malfoy, medan Norbert vildsint fäktade omkring i sin spjällår. Efter ungefär tio minuter kom fyra kvastar nersusande ur mörkret. Charlies vänner var ett glatt gäng. De visade Harry och Hermione selen som de hade riggat upp, så att de kunde ha Norbert hängande mellan sig. Allesammans hjälpte till att spänna fast Norbert säkert i den och sedan skakade Harry och Hermione hand med de andra och tackade dem så väldigt mycket.**

**Äntligen var Norbert påväg bort… längre och längre bort… och så var han helt borta. De smög sig tillbaka nerför spiraltrappan, lätta om hjärtat nu när de var befriade från Norbert. Ingen mer drake, Malfoy på straffkommendering, vad kunde nu förstöra deras lycka?**

**Svaret på den frågan väntade vid foten av trappan. Då de klev in i korridoren, dök plötsligt Filchs hotfulla ansikte fram ur mörkret.**

"Vänta de hade osynlighetsmanteln" sa James och såg på Sirius.

"Jag vet inte" sa Sirius de hade aldrig åkt fast när de använder manteln.

"de kanske glömde manteln" sa Lily tyst och alla stirrade på henne.

"**Det må jag då säga" viskade han "nu sitter vi allt **_**ordentligt**_** i klistret" **

**De hade lämnat kvar osynlighetsmanteln uppe på toppen av tornet.**

James stönade medan Remus slog igen boken och såg på pappret.

"låt oss de Lily vann vadet helt och hållet, från mig, James och Sirius skall hon ha 22 galleoner 58 siklar och 15 knutingar" sa Remus och höll räknade upp pengarna och gav dem till Lily som tog emot dem utan ett leende.

"jag satte tre galleoner" sa Frank och gav Lily dem.

"här är mina två" sa Alice och såg på Merlene som gav Lily henne en.

"Jag måste säga, att förnuftet sa mig att det var möjligt men jag hade känslan med" sa Molly när hon lämnade över de tre siklar som hon och Arthur hade lämnat in i vadet.

"Jag hade den känslan när Hagrid berättade att han ville ha en drake" sa Lily och reste sig upp hon såg på de andra som stirrade på henne när vände dem ryggen.

"Lily det är din tur att läsa" sa Remus vänligt och såg på henne när hon satte sig ner och tog boken. Hon såg inte på någon när hon slog upp boken på rätt ställe.


	16. Den förbjudna skogen

Lily drog efter andan när hon såg titeln på kapitlet som hon skulle läsa.

"Lily vad är det" sa James och satte sig bredvid henne.

"känns som om det bara blir värre" sa Lily och såg på honom innan hon drog ett djupt andetag.

**Kapitel 15. Den förbjudna skogen.**

**Saker och ting kunde inte ha varit värre. Filch tog med dem ner till professor McGonagalls arbetsrum på första våningen, där de satt och väntade utan att säga ett ord till varandra. Hermione darrade. Ursäkter, alibin och vilda påhittade historier jagade runt i huvudet på Harry, varje nu idé sämre än den föregående. Hans förstod inte hur de skulle kunna klara sig ur knipan den här gången. De var inmotade i ett hörn. Hur kunde de ha varit så dumma att de glömde manteln? Det fanns inget skäl i världen som kunde få professor McGonagall att acceptera att de varit uppe ur sina sängar och smugit omkring i skolan mitt i mörkaste natten, och ännu mindre att de varit uppe i det högsta astronomitornet, som var förbjudet område utom på lektionerna. Om man så lade till Norbert och osynlighetsmanteln kunde de lika gärna börja packa sina väskor med en gång.**

"Alltid så Han är värre än James" sa Remus och såg på de andra killarna som nickade.

"spelar ingen roll hur mycket problem ni ställer till med det krävs något allvarligt för att bli relegerad härifrån" muttrade Lily och såg på andra som nickande höll med.

**Hade Harry trott att saker och ting inte kunde ha varit värre? Han hade fel. När professor McGonagall visade sig igen, hade hon Neville med sig.**

"**Harry!" utbrast Neville i samma ögonblick han fick syn på de båda andra. "Jag försökte hitta er för att varna er, jag hörde Malfoy säga att han skulle få tag i er han sa att ni hade en drak…"**

**Harry skakade häftigt på huvudet för att få tyst på Neville, men Professor McGonagall hade sett det. Där hon tornade upp sig över dem alla tre verkade det troligare att hon skulle spruta eld än Norbert.**

"Gud" sa Lily och tog ner boken och såg på albumet som visade bilden av en rasande McGonagall de alla rös när det såg den.

"Hon har aldrig varit så arg på oss" sa James lågt och såg på de andra som nickade.

"**Jag skulle aldrig ha trott det om nån av er. Mr. Filch säger att ni var uppe i astronomitorent. Klockan är ett på morgonen. **_**Förklara er**_**"**

**Det var första gången någonsin som Hermione inte lyckats svara på en lärares fråga. Hon stirrade på sina tofflor, stel som en staty.**

"**Jag tror jag har en god föreställning om vad som försiggått här" sade professor McGonagall. "Man behöver inte vara nåt geni för att lista ut det. Ni slog i Draco Malfoy nån rövarhistoria om en drake för att få upp honom ur sängen och sätta dig honom. Jag har redan fått fast honom. Nu tyckte det är skojigt antar jag, att Longbottom här hörde historien och också trodde på den?" **

**Harry fångade Nevilles blick och försökte tala om för honom utan ord att det inte var sant, för Neville såg häpen och sårad ut. Stackars klumpiga Neville – Harry visste vad det måste ha kostat honom att försöka hitta dem i mörkret för att varna dem.**

"Jag hoppas det inte är något han säger till Neville" sa Lily och såg på boken men hon viste att Hennes son än så länge inte hade sagt något dumt till någon.

"Lily det är hans tankar" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade, han hade ännu inte förstått vad som gjorde Lily så stel.

"**Jag är oerhört upprörd" sade professor McGonagall. "Fyra elever uppe ur sängen på en enda natt! Jag har aldrig förut hört talas om nånting liknande! Miss Granger, nog trodde jag att ni hade bättre förstånd! Vad er beträffar Mr. Potter trodde jag att Gryffindor betydde mer för er än så. Ni får straffkommendering alla tre – ja ni också Mr. Longbottom, **_**ingenting**_** ger er rätt att vandra omkring i skolan på natten, särskilt för närvarande, det är mycket farligt – och femtio poäng kommer att dras av för Gryffindor."**

"Tror ni hon har glömt bort er" sa Arthur och såg på James, Remus och Sirius som såg på varandra.

"Kanske för jag vet att vi har sprungit ut och hon har fångat oss ett par gånger" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Men jag tror aldrig vi förlorade så lite som Femtio poäng" sa James och tyckte att det var lite för lite professor McGonagall brukade vara strängare.

"_**Femtio?**_**"**

**Harry flämtade till – de skulle förlora ledningen, ledningen som han hade skaffat dem i den senaste Quidditchmatchen.**

"**Femtio poäng för **_**Var och en**_**" sade professor McGonagall och andades tungt genom sin långa spetsiga näsa.**

"**Professorn… snälla ni…"**

"**Ni **_**kan inte**_**…"**

"Fel ord Harry" mumlade Sirius och de andra närvarande marodörerna nickade man skulle aldrig säga till Professor Minerva McGonagall vad hon inte kunde göra.

"**Tala inte om för mig vad jag kan och inte kan göra, Potter. Marsch tillbaka i säng med er nu allihop. Jag har aldrig skämts så mycket för några Gryffindorelever som för er"**

"Vi kanske skall låta henne läsa detta medan hon har oss i minnet" sa James och såg på de andra som tvekade.

"Kanske inte James vem vet vad detta kan göra med framtiden det vi göra bara" sa Remus och såg på de andra som verkade hålla med Remus.

**Etthundrafemtio poäng förlorade. Det placerade Gryffindor på sista plats. På en enda natt hade de förstört alla chanser Gryffindor hade haft att vinna elevhemspokalen. Harry tyckte det kändes som om botten hade trillat ur magen på honom. Hur skulle de någonsin kunna reparera det? Harry sov inte på hela natten. Han kunde höra hur Neville snyftade i kudden, i flera timmar verkade det som. Harry kunde inte komma på någonting att säga för att trösta honom. Han visste att Neville precis som han själv gruvade sig för morgondagen. Vad skulle hända när de övriga i Gryffindor fick veta vad de hade gjort?**

"Jag hoppas verkligen att det inte gör något emot dem" muttrade Sirius och såg på James som knöt sina händer, Frank satt tyst och tänkte på pojken som kanske var hans son, varför hände allt detta dem.

**När Gryffindoreleverna nästa dag gick förbi de jättelika timglasen som visade elevhemspoängen, trodde de först att det hade blivit ett misstag. Hur kunde de plötsligt ha etthundrafemtio poäng mindre än dagen innan? **

**Och sedan började historien sprida sig: Harry Potter, den berömda Harry Potter, deras Hjälte från två Quidditchmatcher, hade fått dem att förlora alla de här poängen, han och ett par andra idiotiska förstaårselever.**

**Från att ha varit en av de populäraste och mest beundrade på skolan blev Harry plötsligt den mest hatade. Till och med Ravenclawarna och Hufflepuffarna vände sig mot honom, för alla hade längtat efter att få se Slytherin förlora elevhemspokalen. Vart Harry än gick, pekade folk finger och brydde sig inte om att sänka rösten då de kastade glåpord på honom. Slytherinarna å andra sidan applåderade då han gick förbi dem, visslade och hurrade och skrek:**

"**Tack Potter, det här borde du få betalt för!"**

"Jag skall ta och visa dem" muttrade Sirius och Frank båda två. De hatade att se att någon hade vänt sig emot andra elever på detta sätt.

**Det var bara Ron som stödde honom.**

"**Alla kommer att glömma det här på ett par veckor. Fred och George har förlorat massvis med poäng under hela tiden de varit här, och folk gillar dem fortfarande"**

"**Men de har aldrig förlorat etthundrafemtio poäng på en gång, eller hur?" sade Harry olyckligt.**

"**NEEJ… Det hade de inte" medgav Ron.**

**Det var lite sent att reparera skadan med Harry svor för sig själv på att han från och med nu inte skulle lägga sig i saker som inte angick honom.**

"Å Harry Lycka till med det" sa Alice och såg hur Lily och James stirrade på henne.

"Kom igen, alla vet att James tar reda på saker som ingen annan vet, och att Lily aldrig skulle lämna en gåta olöst" sa Alice och såg på Merlene som nickad.

"Lily hur är det" viskade James i hennes öra, Lily bara skakade på huvudet, hon ville inte berätta men hon såg hans blick.

"Ta det sen" sa hon lågt.

**Han hade fått nog av att smyga omkring och spionera. Han skämdes så över sig själv att han gick till Wood och erbjöd sig att gå ur Quidditchlaget.**

"**Gå**_** ur**_**?" mullrade Wood "Vad skulle det tjäna till? Hur ska vi få tillbaka några poäng om vi inte kan spela Quidditch?"**

**Men inte ens Quidditch var roligt längre. De andra i laget ville inte prata med Harry under träningen, och om de måste tala om honom kallade de honom för "Sökaren".**

"Jag skulle vilja lära de där ungdomarna en läxa" muttrade James han gillade inte att laget frös ut en elva årig pojke för att han hade förlorat poäng.

"Det spelar ingen roll detta har inte hänt än" sa Molly och bet på sin läpp och såg på Arthur som verkade tänka.

"Jag hoppas verkligen inte att laget är så där elakt emot Harry så där" sa James och såg på Lily som hade tårar i ögonen men hon lät dem inte falla.

"Jag kommer se till att inget kommer hända" muttrade Sirius och såg på de andra som log emot honom.

**Hermione och Neville led också. De hade det inte fullt lika illa som Harry, för de var inte lika välkända, men ingen ville prata med dem heller. Hermione hade slutat dra uppmärksamheten till sig på lektionerna; hon höll huvudet nerböjt och arbetade under tystnad.**

"Att frysa ut elever så där är inte snällt" muttrade Merlene och såg på Alice som nickade.

"låt oss se till att det finns en förhäxning som hindrar andra Gryffindorelever att frysa ut sina kamrater" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade.

**Harry var nästan glad över att det inte var lång tid kvar till examensproven. Allting han måste gå igenom repetera höll tankarna borta från hans eget elände. Han och Ron och Hermione höll sig för sig själva, arbetade till sent in på nätterna, försökte komma ihåg ingredienserna i invecklade trolldrycker, lära sig trollformler utantill, memorera årtalen för magiska upptäckter och svartalfuppror…**

**Sedan, ungefär en vecka innan examensproven skulle börja, sattes Harrys nya föresats att inte lägga sig i saker som inte angick honom på oväntat prov. När han ensam var på väg tillbaka från biblioteket en eftermiddag, hörde han ljudet av någon som gnällde från ett klassrum längre fram. Då han kom närmare uppfattade han Quirrells röst.**

"**Nej… Nej… inte igen, snälla…"**

**Det lät som om någon hotade honom. Harry smög närmare.**

"**Javisst, jag ska… jag ska…" hörde han Quirrell snyfta.**

**I nästa sekund kom Quirrell utskyndande ur klassrummet medan han rättade till sin turban. Han var blek och såg gråtfärdig ut. Han stegade i väg utom synhåll; Harry trodde inte ens att Quirrell hade lagt märke till honom. Han väntade till Quirrells steg hade försvunnit och kikade sedan in i klassrummet. Det var tomt. Men en dörr stod på glänt i andra änden.**

"Harry skulle du inte snoka" sa Lily strängt och såg på boken, James log åt hur arg hon lät på deras son.

"Lily det är omöjligt att hindra honom, det är en Potter gen" sa James och drog in Lily i sin famn.

**Harry var halvvägs framme vid den innan han kom ihåg vad han hade lovat sig själv om att inte lägga sig i. Hur som helst hade han kunnat sätta tio De vises stenar på att Snape just hade lämnat rummet, och att döma av vad Harry just hade hört borde Snape gå med en ny spänst i stegen – Quirrell tycktes till slut ha gett efter.**

**Harry gick tillbaka till biblioteket, där Hermione förhörde Ron i astronomi. Harry talade om för dem vad han hade hört.**

"**Då har Snape alltså lyckats!" sade Ron "Om Quirrell har talat om för honom hur man bryter hans förtrollning mot mörka krafter…"**

"**Fast Fluffy återstår fortfarande" sade Hermione.**

"**Kanske Snape har upptäckt hur man tar sig förbi honom utan att fråga Hagrid" sade Ron och tittade upp på de tusentals böcker som omgav dem. "Jag slår vad om att det finns en bok nånstans här inne som talar om för en hur man ska ta sig förbi en jättehund med tre huvuden. Så vad ska vi göra Harry?"**

"Vänta lite" sa Molly och såg på de andra som såg på henne.

"ni menar att de har en hund med tre huvuden inlåst i skolan" sa Molly som inte hade tittat i albumet ordentligt än.

"japp" sa Sirius och såg på Molly vars ansikte var hög rött nu.

"Hur i hela världen kan man göra det Hogwarts är en skola för barn och ungdomar inte en plats där man förvarar farliga saker" skrek Molly och Arthur höll en hand på hennes axel.

"Molly älskling lugna ner dig" sa han och kysste hennes hand.

**Äventyrslågan höll på att tändas igen i Rons ögon, men Hermione svarade innan Harry hann göra det.**

"**Gå till Dumbledore. Det är vad vi borde ha gjort för evigheter sen. Om vi försöker nånting på egen hand blir vi säkert utkastade"**

"Jag tror inte att de kommer bli utkastade" sa Sirius och såg på de andra.

"Nej, det är inget som de skulle bli utkastade för att försöka rädda något" sa Arthur medan han såg hur arg Lily verkade bli på dem.

"**men vi har inga **_**Bevis**_**!" sade Harry "Quirrell är för rädd för att backa upp oss. Snape behöver bara säga att han inte vet hur trollet kom in på Allhelgonaafton och att han inte ens var nånstans i närheten av tredje våningen – gissa vem de kommer att tro på, Honom eller oss? Det är inte precis nån hemlighet att vi avskyr honom; Dumbledore kommer att tro att vi hittar på det för att få honom avskedad. Filch skulle inte hjälpa oss om det så gällde livet, han är för god vän med Snape, och ju fler elever som blir utkastade, desto bättre, tycker han. Och glöm inte att vi egentligen inte borde känna till Stenen och Fluffy. Det blir en massvis med saker att förklara."**

"Han har mycket känsla för vad som är rätt" sa James medan han höll hårt om Lily som inte verkade märka det.

**Hermione såg övertygad ut, men det gjorde inte Ron.**

"**Om vi bara nosade omkring lite grand…"**

"**Nej" sade Harry med eftertryck. "vi har nosat runt så det räcker."**

"Jag är verkligen förvånad över att Harry är så bestämd" sa Remus och såg på Lily som nickade hon viste att det måste komma får henne.

"Det är Lily som gör sig påmind" sa Alice och såg på sin vän som suckade och såg på dem.

**Han drog till sig en karta över Jupiter och började plugga in namnen på dess månar.**

**Morgonen därpå vid frukosten överlämnades små brev till Harry, Hermione och Neville vid frukostbordet. Det hade alla samma innehåll:**

_**Er straffkommendering kommer att påbörjas klockan elva i kväll.**_

_**Möt Mr. Filch i entréhallen. **_

_**Prof. M. McGonagall.**_

**I uppståndelsen över alla poäng de förlorat hade Harry glömt att de fortfarande hade straff att avtjäna. Han väntade sig halvt om halvt att Hermione skulle klaga över att de gick miste om en hel natts repetitionsläsning på grund av det, men hon sade inte ett ord. Precis som Harry kände hon att de fick vad de förtjänade.**

"Det beror på vad det får förstraff" sa James och såg på dem andra som nickade.

"Så länge det inte är något strängare än att rensa landet eller skura ur trolldryckskonstens lektions sal" sa Lily lågt och såg på James som nickade.

**Klockan Elva samma kväll sade de adjö till Ron i sällskapsrummet och gick ner till entréhallen tillsammans med Neville. Filch var redan där – och även Malfoy.**

**Harry hade glömt att Malfoy också hade fått straffkommendering. **

"**följ mig" sade Filch och tände en lykta och ledde ut dem utanför slottet.**

"**Ni tänker er nog för innan ni bryter mot skolreglerna igen, skulle jag tro" sade han och sneglade hånfullt på dem. "Jojomänsan… hårt arbete och pina är de bästa läromästarna, om ni vill veta min mening… det är synd och skam att de lät de gamla bestraffningarna dö ut… som att hängas i handlederna från taket några dar, jag har fortfarande kvar kedjorna på mitt kontor, håller dem väloljade ifall de skulle behövas nån gång… Jaha, då går vi då, och tänk inte på att smita, det blir bara värre för er om ni gör det."**

"Jag hatar Filch" muttrade Molly och såg på de andra såg på henne alla hatade den mannen.

"Det gör vi alla" sa Remus och såg på Lily som nickade.

**De marscherade i väg över det mörka skolområdet. Neville snörvlade hela tiden. Harry undrade vad deras bestraffning skulle bestå i. det måste vara någonting riktigt hemskt, för annars skulle inte Filch låta så förtjust. Månen sken klart, men molnen som jagade över den försänkte dem ideligen i mörker. Framför sig kunde Harry se de upplysta fönstren från Hagrids stuga. Sedan hörde de ett rop på avstånd.**

"**E de du Filch? Skynda på, jag vill sätta i gång."**

**Harrys mod steg; om de skulle arbeta med Hagrid skulle det inte bli så hemskt. Lättnaden måste ha synts i hans ansikte för Filch sade:**

"**Du tror kanske du ska ut oh roa dig tillsammans med den där dummerjönsen? Men i så fall är det bäst du tänker om, gosse lille – det är in i skogen ni ska och jag skulle bli mycket förvånad om ni kom helskinnade tillbaka allesammans."**

"Det är inte sant" muttrade James och såg på alla sina vänner.

"Spelar ingen roll vad vi har hittat på vi har ännu aldrig blivit tvingade att arbeta i skogen" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade.

"jag vill veta att de är trygga först innan någon säger nåt mer" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

"lova att inte avbryta mig nu då" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

**Neville gav ifrån sig ett litet kvidande när han hörde det sista Malfoy stannade tvärt.**

"**Skogen?" upprepade han, och han lät inte fullt lika oberörd som vanligt. "Vi kan inte gå in där på natten, det finns alla möjliga saker där inne, varulvar, har jag hört"**

**Neville grep hårt om ärmen på Harrys klädnad och gav ifrån sig ett kvävt läte.**

"**Det är er sak, eller hur?" sade Filch med en röst som sprack av skadeglädje. "De där varulvarna borde ni ha tänkt på innan ni ställde till det för er, eller hur?"**

**Hagrid kom framklivande mot dem ur mörkret med Fang i hälarna. Han bar på sitt stora armborst och hade ett pilkoger hängande över axeln.**

"**De va på tiden" sade han "Jag har redan väntat i en halvtimme. E allt som de ska, Harry och Hermione?"**

"**Jag skulle inte vara alltför vänlig mot dem om jag var du, Hagrid" sade Filch kyligt. "De är faktiskt här för att bli bestraffade."**

"**Så de e därför ni e sena va?" sade Hagrid och blängde på Filch. "Du har väl hållit på å läxat opp dom förstås? De e inte din sak å göra. Du har gjort ditt, från å me nu tar jag över."**

"**Jag kommer tillbaka i gryningen" sade Filch "Och hämtar vad som är kvar av dem" tillade han elakt och vände sig om och började gå tillbaka mot slottet med lyktan som guppade i väg i mörkret.**

**Malfoy vände sig nu till Hagrid.**

"**Jag tänker inte gå in i den där skogen" sade han och Harry lade belåtet märke till tonen av panik i hans röst.**

"**De gör du nog om du vill va kvar på Hogwarts" sade Hagrid bistert. "Du har uppfört dej illa å nu får du lov å betala för de" **

"**Men det här är nånting för tjänstefolk, det är inte sånt som elever ska göra. Jag trodde vi skulle skriva en massa rader med meningar eller nåt sånt, om min pappa visste att jag gjorde det här skulle han…"**

"… **tala om för dej att de e så man gör på Hogwarts" Brummade Hagrid argt. "skriva rader me meningar! Vad e de för nytta me nåt sånt? Du ska göra nåt nyttigt eller också åker du ut! Om du trodde att din pappa hellre skulle vilja att du blev relegerad, så ge dej i väg tillbaks till slottet å packa. Sätt i gång!"**

**Malfoy rörde sig inte ur fläcken. Han tittade ilsket på Hagrid men slog sedan ner blicken.**

"**Då så" sade Hagrid. "Hör nu på ordentligt, för de som vi ska göra i natt e farligt å jag vill inte att nån ska ta några risker. Följ me mej hit bort ett ögonblick."**

**Han ledde dem fram till kanten av skogen. Medan han höll upp sin lykta högt i luften pekade han nerför en smal slingrande stig som försvann in bland de tjocka svarta träden. En lätt bris fick deras hår att lyfta när de tittade in i skogen.**

"**titta där" sade Hagrid "Ser ni de där som lyster på marken? Nåt silvrigt? De e enhörningsblod. De finns en enhörning där inne som har blitt illa skadad av nånting. De här e andra gången på en vecka. Jag hittade en till som var död i onsdags. Vi ska försöka hitta den stackarn. Vi måste kanske hjälpa den så den slipper å lida"**

"**men tänk om det som skadade enhörningen, vad det nu var, hittar oss först, vad händer då?" sade Malfoy med en röst som avslöjade hans rädsla.**

"**De finns inte ett levande väsen i skogen som skadar er om ni e me mej å Fang" sade Hagrid. "å håll er på stigen. Okej då tar vi å delar in oss i två grupper å följer spåret åt olika håll. De e blod överallt, den måste minst ha stapplat omkring sen i går natt."**

"**jag vill ha Fang" sade Malfoy hastigt och såg på Fangs långa tänder.**

"**Som du vill, men jag varnar dej, han e en riktig fegis" sade Hagrid. "Då tar jag, Harry å Hermione den ena vägen, å Draco, Neville å Fang den andra. Om nåra av oss hittar enhörningen, sänder vi opp gröna gnistor, e de uppfattat? Ta fram era trollstavar å öva nu – så där ja – å om nån råkar illa ut, så sänd opp röda gnistor, så kan vi allihop komma å hitta er, va försiktiga bara, jag då ger vi oss i väg då"**

**Skogen var svart och tyst. En liten bit in i den kom de till en förgrening i stigen och Harry, Hermione och Hagrid tog det vänstra spåret medan Malfoy, Neville och Fang tog de högra.**

**De gick under tystnad, med ögonen på marken. Genom grenarna ovanför lyste en månstråle allt emellanåt upp en fläck av silverblått blod på de fallna löven. Harry märkte att Hagrid såg mycket oroad ut.**

"_**Skulle**_** det kunna vara en varulv som dödar enhörningarna?" frågade Harry.**

"**Den e inte tillräckligt snabb" sade Hagrid. "De e inte lätt å döda en enhörning, dom e mäktiga magiska varelser. Jag har aldrig förr sett nån bli skadad."**

**De gick förbi en mossig trädstubbe. Harry kunde höra rinnande vatten, det måste finnas en ström någonstans i närheten. Det syntes fortfarande fläckar av enhörningsblod här och där på den slingrande stigen.**

"**E de okej me dej, Hermione?" Viskade Hagrid "Oroa dej inte, den kan inte ha hunnit långt om den e så här illa skadad å då kommer vi å kunna…. IN ME ER BAKOM TRÄDET DÄR!" **

**Hagrid grep tag i Harry och Hermione och lyfte bort dem från stigen och in bakom en mäktig ek. Han drog fram en pil, spände den i sitt armborst och höjde det, beredd att skjuta. De lyssnade alla tre.**

**Någonting gled över döda löv i närheten: det lät som en mantel som släpade längs marken. Hagrid kisade uppför den mörka stigen, men efter ett par sekunder dog ljudet bort.**

"Vad i helvete kan Hagrid ha barnen där inne" utbrast Frank och såg på Lily som stirrade på honom.

"förlåt men jag är bara orolig tänk på att Neville är ensam med Malfoy" sa Alice och såg hur Lily nickade hon var själv likblek i ansiktet hon kände hur James smekte hennes rygg.

"Jag känner mig rädd med" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som verkade lika oroliga och lika bleka.

"läs Lily snälla" sa James lågt medan hade gömt ansiktet i hennes hår.

"**Jag visste de" mumlade han. "De e nånting här inne som inte borde va här"**

"**En varulv?" föreslog Harry.**

"Han måste vara ivrig att få träffa sin farbror" sa Lily och slog handen för munnen när hon hade sagt orden men ingen reagerade, hon såg på Remus som log, James log trots att ingen såg honom.

"**de där va ingen varulv å de va ingen enhörning heller" sade Hagrid bistert. "Okej, följ efter mej, men va försiktiga nu"**

**De gick långsammare och spetsade öronen för att höra minsta lilla ljud. Plötsligt var det definitivt någonting som rörde sig i en glänta framför dem.**

"**Vem där?" ropade Hagrid. "Visa dej, jag e beväpnad!"**

**Och in i gläntan kom… var det en man eller en häst? Till midjan en man, med rött hår och skägg, men nedanför den syntes en hästs glänsande fuxfärgade kropp med en lång rödaktig svans. Harry och Hermione tappade helt hakan.**

"**Jaså, de e du, Ronan" sade Hagrid lättat. "Hur mår du?"**

**Han gick fram och skakade kentaurens hand.**

"**God afton Hagrid" sade Ronan. Han hade en djup sorgsen röst. "Tänkte du skjuta mig?"**

"**Man kan aldrig va nog försiktig Ronan" sade Hagrid och klappade sitt armborst. "De e nånting ont som går löst här i skogen. Förresten, de här e Harry Potter å Hermione Granger. Elever oppe på skolan. Å de här e Ronan, ska ni båda veta. Han e en kentaur."**

"**Vi har märkt de" sade Hermione med svag röst.**

"**God afton" sade Ronan "Jaså ni är elever? Och får ni lära er mycket, där uppe i skolan?"**

"**Ähum…"**

"**Lite grand" sade Hermione blygt.**

"**Lite grand. Ja de är i alla fall nånting." Ronan suckade. Han kastade huvudet bakåt och stirrade upp i himlen. "Mars lyser klar i kväll"**

"**Jaa" sade Hagrid och kastade också en blick uppåt. "Vet du Ronan, jag e glad att vi stötte på dej, för de e en enhörning som har blitt skadad – har du sett nånting?"**

**Ronan svarade inte genast. Han stirrade uppåt utan att blinka och suckade sedan igen.**

"**De oskyldiga är alltid de första offren" sade han. "Så har det varit sen urminnes tider, så är det nu"**

"**Javisst" sade Hagrid " man har du sett nånting Ronan? Nånting ovanligt?"**

"**Mars lyser klar i kväll" upprepade Ronan medan Hagrid otåligt betraktade honom. "Ovanligt klar." **

"**Jaa, men jag mena nånting ovanligt som va lite närmare hem" sade Hagrid. "Så du har inte märkt nåt konstigt?"**

**Än en gång dröjde det en stund innan Ronan svarade. Till sist sade han:**

"**Skogen gömmer många hemligheter"**

**En rörelse i träden bakom Ronan fick Hagrid att höja sitt armborst igen, men det var bara en kentaur till, med svart hår och kropp och med ett vildare utseende än Ronan.**

"**Hej Bane" sade Hagrid "Hur står de till?"**

"**God afton Hagrid och du mår bra, hoppas jag?"**

"**inte illa. Hör du, jag har just frågat Ronan om ni sett nåt konstigt här inne på sista tiden. De e bara så att en enhörning har blitt skadad – vet du kanske nåt om de?"**

**Bane klev fram och ställde sig intill Ronan. Han såg upp mot himlen.**

"**Mars lyste klar i kväll" sade han enkelt.**

"**Vi har hört de" sade Hagrid vresigt. "Ja, om nån av er båda skulle få syn på nåt, så låter ni mej få veta de, va? Då ger vi oss i väg."**

**Harry och Hermione följde efter honom ut ur gläntan, medan de stirrade över axeln på Ronan och Bane tills träden skymde sikten.**

"**Försök aldrig å få en kentaur å svara rakt på en fråga" sade Hagrid irriterat. "Förbaskade stjärnskådare. Inte intresserade av nånting på närmare avstånd än månen."**

"**Finns det många av **_**dem**_** här inne?" frågade Hermione.**

"**Jadå, en hel del… håller sej för sej själva för det mesta, men dom e duktiga på å dyka opp om jag behöver veta nåt. Dom e djupsinniga, ska ni veta kentaurerna… dom känner till saker… avslöjar bara inte mycke."**

"**Tror du det var en kentaur som vi hörde tidigare?" sade Harry.**

"**Lät de som hovar, tyckte ni? Nää, om ni frågar mej så tror jag de va den där varelsen som hållit på å dödat enhörningarna här – aldrig hört talas om nåt liknande förut."**

**De vandrade vidare bland de täta, mörka träden. Harry såg sig hela tiden nervöst om över axeln. Han hade en otäckt känsla av att de var bevakade. Han var mycket glad att de hade Hagrid och hans armborst med sig. De hade just passerat en krök på stigen när Hermione högg tag i Hagrids arm.**

"**Hagrid! Titta! Röda gnistor, de andra är i knipa!"**

"**Vänta här, båda två" ropade Hagrid "Stanna på stigen, jag kommer tillbaks efter er!"**

"Han lämnade dem ensamma" utbrast Merlene som hade suttit och bitit på naglarna under tiden som Lily hade läst.

"Merlene, Hagrid kommer att höra dem och komma snart tillbaka" sa Arthur med lugnade röst.

**De hörde honom braka i väg genom snårskogen medan de stod där skräckfyllda och tittade på varandra, tills de inte längre kunde höra annat än prasslet av löv runt omkring sig.**

"**Du tror väl inte de är skadade?" viskade Hermione.**

"**Jag struntar i om Malfoy är det, men om Neville råkat ut för nånting… De är ju mest vårt fel att han är här"**

**Minuterna släpade sig förbi. Deras hörsel föreföll skarpare än vanligt. Harrys öron verkade uppfatta varenda suck från vinden, varenda liten kvist som bröts. Vad var det som hände? Vad fanns de andra?**

**Till sist tillkännagav ett högt rasslande ljud att Hagrid var på väg tillbaka. Malfoy, Neville och Fang var tillsammans med honom. Hagrid kokade av ursinne. Malfoy tycktes ha smugit sig på Neville bakifrån och huggit tag i honom på skämt. Neville hade gripits av panik och sänt upp gnistorna.**

"**Vi har tur om vi lyckas få tag i nånting nu, sånt väsen som ni förde, båda två. Vi tar å byter grupper – Neville, du stannar här me mej å Hermione, å du Harry, går me Fang å den här idioten. Förlåt" tillade Hagrid i en viskning till Harry, "men de blir svårare för honom å skrämma dej, å vi måste få de här gjort"**

**Så Harry gav sig i väg mitt in i skogen med Malfoy och Fang. De gick i nästan en halvtimme, djupare och djupare in i skogen, tills stigen blev nästan omöjlig att följa därför att träden var så täta. Harry tyckte att blodet verkade bli tjockare. Det var stänk på rötterna till ett träd, som om det stackars djuret hade kastat sig av och an i smärta alldeles intill. Mellan de hoptvinnade grenarna på en uråldrig ek kunde Harry skymta en glänta framför dem.**

"**Titta…" mumlade han och höll ut armen för att hejda Malfoy.**

**Någonting lysande vitt glänste på marken. De makade sig närmare. Det var mycket riktigt en enhörning, och den var död. Harry hade aldrig sett någonting så vackert och sorgligt. De långa slanka benen stack ut i konstiga vinklar där den hade fallit och den pärlvita manen låt utbredd över de mörka löven. Harry hade tagit ett enda steg mot den då ett hasande ljud fick honom att stelna där han stod. En buske i kanten av gläntan skälvde till… sedan kom en figur med huvudet dolt av huva krypande över marken som ett smygande vilddjur.**

**Harry, Malfoy och Fan stod som förstenade. Den mantelnklädda figuren kom fram till enhörningen och sänkte huvudet över såret i djurets sida och började dricka dess blod.**

"Nej" utbrast Lily och Remus båda två samtidigt och alla stirrade på dem.

"Det kan inte vara sant" mumlade Remus och slet boken från Lily och läste om meningen.

"okej vad betyder det" sa Sirius som aldrig hade hört att man använde Enhörningsblod till något.

"Jag tror boken kommer för klara" sa James och såg på Remus som lämnade tillbaka boken till Lily. Arthur, Molly, Alice, Frank och Merlene alla stirrade på boken med orolig blick.

"Läs jag vill veta om de kommer ur skogen oskadda" sa Arthur och såg på Lily som nickade.

"**ÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅH!"**

**Malfoy gav ifrån sig ett fruktansvärt skrik och tog till flykten – och samma sak gjorde Fang. Gestalten i huvan lyfte på huvudet och såg rätt på Harry – med enhörningsblod sipprade nerför framsidan. Den reste sig upp på benen och kom hastigt emot honom – han förmådde inte röra sig av rädsla.**

"Verkligen inte rätt läge att frysa" sa James och stönade.

**Då genomborrades hans huvud av en smärta som han aldrig förr känt maken till, det var sin in hans ärr brann – halvt förblindad vacklade han baklänges. Han hörde galopperade hovar bakom sig, och någonting hoppade rätt över honom och gick till anfall mot figuren.**

**Smärtan i Harrys huvud var så stark att han föll ner på knä. Det tog en eller två minuter innan den försvann. När han tittade upp igen, hade figuren försvunnit. En kentaur stod över honom, inte Ronan eller Bane; den här såg yngre ut; hann hade vitblont hår och en palominohästs kropp.**

"**Är du oskadd?" sade Kentauren och drog upp Harry på fötter.**

"**Ja…tack…**_**vad**_** var det där?"**

**Kentauren svarade inte. Han hade förvånansvärt blå ögon, som bleka safirer. Han såg noga på Harry och blickande dröjde vid ärret som svällde blygrått i Harrys panna. **

"**Du är pojken Potter" sade han. "Det är bäst att du går tillbaka till Hagrid. Skogen är inte säker just nu – särskilt inte för dig. Kan du rida? Det går fortare på de viset. Jag heter Firenze" tillade han medan han sänkte sig ner på frambenen såg att Harry kunde kravla upp på hans rygg.**

**Det hördes plötsligt ett ljud av fler galopperade hovar från andra sidan gläntan. Ronan och Bane kom framrusande mellan träden med böljande, svettiga flanker.**

"**Firenze!" mullrade Bane "Vad håller du på med? Du har en mänsklig varelse på ryggen! Du har ingen skam i dig? Är du en tarvlig mulåsna?"**

"**Fattar ni vem det här är?" sade Firenze. "Det är pojken Potter. Ju fortare han lämnar den här skogen, desto bättre."**

"**Vad har du talat om för honom?" brummade Bane.**

"**Kom ihåg, Firenze, vi har gått ed på att inte sätta oss upp mot himlavalvet. Har vi inte läst i planeternas rörelser vad som komma skall?"**

**Ronan skrapade nervös med hovarna i marken.**

"**Jag är säker på att Firenze tyckte att han handlade i bästa välmening" sade Han med sin dystra röst.**

**Bane sparkade bakut av ilska.**

"**I bästa välmening! Vad rör det oss? Kentaurer har allt göra med vad som förutsagt! Det är inte vår sak att springa omkring som åsnor efter vilsegångna människorvarelser i vår skog!"**

**Firenze stegrade sig plötsligt på bakbenen av ilska, så att Harry måste hugga tag i axlarna på honom för att hålla sig kvar.**

"**Ser du inte den där enhörningen?" röt Firenze till Bane. "Förstår du inte varför den dödades? Eller har planeterna inte invigt dig i den hemligheten? Jag tänker göra motstånd mot det som lurar här i skogen, Bane, med människor vid min sida om jag måste"**

**Sedan svängde Firenze tvärt runt och medan Harry klängde sig fast så gott han kunde dök de in bland träden och lämnade Ronan och Bane efter sig. Harry hade inte den blekaste aning om vad som pågick.**

"**Varför är Bane så arg?" frågade han. "Vad var det där som du räddade mig från förresten?"**

**Firenze saktade ner till skritt och uppmanade Harry att hålla ner huvudet nerböjt med tanke på lågt hängande grenar, men svarade inte på Harrys fråga. De tog sig fram mellan träden under en så lång tystnad att Harry trodde att Firenze inte längre vill prata med honom. Men när de var på väg genom en speciellt tät klunga träd stannade Firenze plötsligt.**

"**Harry Potter, vet du vad enhörningsblod används till?"**

"**Nej" sade Harry, förbryllat över den underliga frågan.**

"**Vi har bara använt hornet och svanshåret under trolldryckslektionerna."**

"**Det är för att det är ett så avskyvärd sak att döda en enhörning" sade Firenze "Bara nån som ingenting har att förlora, men allting att vinna, skulle behå ett sånt brott. En enhörnings blod kan hålla en vid liv, även om man bara är en tumsmån från döden, men till ett förfärligt pris. Man har dräpt nånting oskyldigt och försvarslöst för att rädda sig själv, och man får enbart ett halvt liv. Ett fördömt liv. Från det ögonblick då blodet vidrör ens läppar."**

**Harry stirrade på Firenzes bakhuvud, som lyste likt fläckigt silver i månskenet.**

"**Men vem skulle kunna vara så desperat?" undrade han högt. "Om man blir fördöm för evigt, är väl döden bättre?"**

"**Det är den" instämde Firenze "om inte det enda man behöver är att hålla sig vid liv tillräckligt länge för att kunna dricka nånting annat, nånting som återger en full kraft och styrka, nånting som gör att man aldrig kan dö. Harry Potter, vet du vad som finns gömt i skolan just i denna stund?"**

"**De vises sten! Javisst, det är klart – livselixiret! Men jag förstår inte vem som…"**

"**Kan du inte komma på nån som har väntat i många år på att få återvända till makten, som har klamrat sig fast vid livet och inväntat sin Chans?"**

**Det var som om en järnnäve plötsligt hade kramat till om Harrys hjärta. Över prasslandet från träden tyckte han sig än en gång höra vad Hagrid hade berättat för honom kvällen då de hade träffats:**

"**En del säjer att han dog. Struntprat, de e vad jag tycker. Vet inte om han hade tillräckligt mänskligt kvar i sig för å dö"**

"**Menar du" kraxade Harry fram, "Att det där var Vol…"**

"Nej" skrek alla i rummet samtidigt, Remus var evigt tacksam för den förtrollning som gjorde att han inte behöva hoppa högt för varje person som skrek.

"Herregud," mumlade Molly och såg på boken med skräck.

"snälla säg inte att det är något så illa" sa Frank och höll i hårt i Alice.

"Jag är säkert på att det inte kommer sluta bra" sa James och såg på Sirius som hade tårar i ögonen.

"Hur nära var han att bli dödad tror ni" sa Remus tyst och såg på de andra som såg orolig.

"Remus snälla vi vill inte tänka på det" sa Lily och såg på honom med hård blick.

"Läs" muttrade Arthur och såg på Lily som nickade.

"**Harry! Harry, hur är det med dig?"**

**Hermione kom springande emot dem på stigen med Hagrid flåsande efter sig.**

"**Det är ingen fara med mig" sade Harry som knappt visste vad han sade. "Enhörningen är död Hagrid den ligger i gläntan där borta."**

"**Här lämnar jag dig nu" mumlade Firenze då Hagrid skyndade i väg för att undersöka enhörningen. "Du är i säkerhet nu"**

**Harry gled ner från ryggen på honom.**

"**Lycka till, Harry Potter" sade Firenze "Planeternas rörelse har feltolkats tidigare, tills och med av kentaurer. Jag hoppas att det här är ett sånt tillfälle"**

**Han vände sig om och galopperade tillbaka in i skogens djup och lämnade Harry darrande kvar.**

"tror du att de är ute ur skogen nu" sa Merlene och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Kan vi bara ta en paus innan vi läser resten" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"vi tar fem minuter" sa Remus och såg på Lily som försvann först.

De andra stannade kvar i rummet alla utom James som följde efter Lily. Han såg henne rygg när hon smet in på närmaste toalett, han stod med lutad emot väggen och väntade på henne.

Lily stod över en av toaletterna och spydde hon mådde inte bra, vände sig emot sin egen spegelbild och insåg att hon var grön men ändå likblek, hon såg på sig själv innan hon spolade ansiktet med vatten.

James såg på Lily när hon kom ut, han gick fram till henne.

"Hur är det Lily" sa han och såg på henne. Lily lät honom hålla om henne.

"Det är inte bra" sa hon och la huvudet emot hans bröstkorg.

"Lily vill du berätta vad det är som har gjort dig såg orolig" sa James och såg på henne han höll henne tätt in till sig.

"Min familj" sa Lily och såg på James som nickade.

"Vad har hänt" sa han och satte sig ner på golvet.

"sedan två år tillbaka, så har mina familj tagit mer distans till mig" sa Lily och kände hur James höll om henne.

"Men det har alltid varit där" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Jag vet det, ingen har märkt det, jag har fått betala mina Hogwarts saker själv sedan mitt femte år, efter jag blev utnämnd Prefekt så har min familj mer eller mindre inte velat prata med mig" sa Lily lågt. James höll om henne hårt emot sig själv.

"Lily oroa dig inte dig" sa James och höll henne.

"Jag hade hoppats att Alice och Merlene skulle tro på mig när jag berättade om mina lov de senaste åren men det bara skrattar åt mig" sa Lily lågt hon gillade inte att erkänna detta för James som satt där med henne.

"var det därför du blev såg konstig när vi inte trodde dig" sa James och såg på Lily som långsamt nickade.

"det handlade mer om att ingen tror på mig längre trots att jag aldrig har ljugit eller något annat" sa Lily och såg på honom James tog hennes ansikte i sina händer och såg på henne.

"Lily oroa dig inte, jag tror på dig när du säger något även om jag INTE vill tro att det är sant" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Tack James" sa hon och de reste sig upp James kände att hans tårar var på väg ner för kinderna.

"Tror du att du skulle vilja följa med mig hem till jul" sa James och såg på henne när det var på väg tillbaka.

"Vi kollar närmare jul, jag vill gärna hinna med böckerna" sa hon och såg på honom. James förstod vad hon menade, och han gjorde allt för att visa henne att han brydde sig.

"kan vi fortsätta att läsa nu" sa Sirius och såg på Lily och James som just hade kommit in i rummet.

"Ja, kan jag bara få äta lite först" sa Lily och tog för sig av sirapstårtan, hon kände att hon behövde socker.

**Ron hade somnat i det mörka sällskapsrummet i väntan på att de skulle återvända. Han ropade någonting om ojust Quidditchspel när Harry omilt ruskade honom vaken. Men efter bara några sekunder satt han med uppspärrade ögon då Harry började berätta för honom och Hermione vad som hade hänt i skogen.**

**Harry kunde inte sitta ner. Han stegade fram och tillbaka framför brasan. Han skakade fortfarande.**

"**Snape vill ha Stenen till Voldemort... och Voldemort väntar i skogen… och hela den här tiden trodde vi att Snape bara ville bli rik…"**

"**Sluta upp med att säga det där namnet!" sade Ron i skräckslagen viskning, som om han trodde att Voldemort kunde höra dem.**

**Harry lyssnade inte.**

"**Firenze räddade mig, men han borde inte ha gjort det… Bane var ursinnig… han talade om att lägga sig i vad planeterna säger ska hända… de måste visa att Voldemort är på väg tillbaka… Bane tyckte att Firenze borde ha låtit Voldemort döda mig… jag antar att det också står skrivet i stjärnorna."**

"_**Vill du sluta upp med att säga det där namnet!**_**" väste Ron.**

"**Så det enda jag har att vänta på nu är att Snape ska stjäla Stenen" fortsatte Harry som i yrsel, "Då kan Voldemort komma och göra slut på mig… Ja då blir väl Bane glad antar jag."**

**Hermione såg väldigt rädd ut, men hon hade ett tröstens ord. **

"**Harry, alla säger att Dumbledore är den enda som Du-vet-vem nånsin var rädd för. Om Dumbledore finns i närheten kommer Du-vet-vem inte att röra dig. Förresten, vem säger att kentaurer har rätt? Jag tycker det låter som spådomskonster, och professor McGonagall säger att det är en mycket inexakt gren av magisk vetenskap"**

"Det håller jag med henne" sa Lily och såg på de andra ingen av dem hade läst spådomskonst.

"jag gillar hur de vägrar att säga Professor till Snape" sa Remus och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Jag tror det beror på att han inte för tjänar den respekten som alla andra som lärare har" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Det är inte mycket kvar nu" sa Lily och såg på dem andra.

**Humlen hade ljusnat innan de slutade prata. De gick till sängs alldeles utmattade, med ömmande halsar. Men nattens överraskningar var inte över.**

**När Harry vek ner lakanen, fann han sin osynlighetsmantel prydligt hopvikt under dem. Det satt ett meddelande fastnålat i den:**

_**För alla eventualieter.**_

"så det var det kapitlet" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Hur många är det kvar" frågade Sirius och Lily såg på tittade i innehållsförteckningen.

"det är två kapitel kvar" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"det är James som skall lästa nästa" sa Lily oh såg på James som inte tog boken ur Lilys hand utan lyfte upp henne och satte henne i sitt knä.

"vill ha dig där under tiden jag läser" sa James lågt och såg på Lily som nickade och la ner huvudet på hans axel.

Molly och Arthur såg förvånat på hur civiliserat James och Lily var mot varandra, Merlene ville så gärna veta vad som hade fått Lily att låta James röra henne, Alice och Frank var bara glada över att de båda kom överens, och Sirius och Remus båda två hoppades att James inte skulle göra något dumt nu när han hade fått Lily att ge honom en Chans.

"Är det okej att vi börjar med en gång" frågade James och såg på de andra medan han slog upp boken och genast svalde och såg på Lily som drog handen genom hans hår. Han var helt plötsligt livrädd.


	17. Genom falluckan

James såg på Lily som drog handen genom hans hår.

"okej detta är inte ett bra kapitel" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Så illa har det inte kunna bli" sa Frank och såg på James som såg på de andra.

"håll den tanken" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

**Kapitel 16. Genom Falluckan.**

"Vänta lite" sa Molly och stod upp.

"Menar du att någon går tillbaka till den… den… den… den där hunden" sa Molly och såg på de andra som nickade

**Under kommande år skulle Harry aldrig riktigt minnas hur han hade lyckats ta sig igenom examensproven när han halvt väntade sig att få se Voldemort komma inrusande genom dörren vilket ögonblick som helst.**

"Jag tror inte jag hade klarat av mitt Examensprov om jag hade tvingas tänka på det" sa Lily och såg på James som höll hårt i hennes midja. James visste att han kanske höll lite för hårt i Lily men han var livrädd.

"Jag tror jag hade svimmat" sa Molly lågt.

**Ändå släpade sig dagarna förbi och det rådde inget tvivel om att Fluffy fortfarande levde och mådde bra bakom den låsta dörren.**

"Jag vill inte ens tänka tanken på att det var i närheten av den hunden" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som var blek igen.

**Det var olidligt hett, särskilt i det stora klassrummet där de gjorde sina examensskrivningar. De hade fått speciella, nya gåspennor till proven, som man hade kastat en antifuskförtrollning över.**

"Minns ni vårat andra år" sa Frank och såg på de andra som skrattade Lily såg på honom.

"Du hamnade hos rektorn" sa Lily och såg på Frank som nickade.

"Vi hade ett vad om vem som skulle våga fuska på provet för att ta reda på vad som hände" sa Frank och såg på de andra som nickade och skrattade.

"Ni är inte kloka" sa Merlene och såg på dem.

**De hade även praktiska examensprov. Professor Flitwick kallade in dem en i taget i sitt klassrum för att se om de kunde få en ananas att göra en steppdans över en bänk. Professor McGonagall såg på hur de förvandlade en mus till en snusdosa – man fick poäng efter hur vacker snusdosan var, men poängavdrag om den hade morrhår. Snape gjorde dem allesammans nervösa när han jäktade på dem medan de försökte komma ihåg hur man tillverkade en glömskedryck.**

"Jag hoppas verkligen att de där karamellerna kommer att fungera" sa Lily lågt och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Lily oroa dig inte vi kommer hitta ett sätt att komma på att ge honom dem" sa Sirius när Lily log.

"Skicka det via en uggla" sa Lily och såg på dem.

"Lily du är bäst på att göra askar" sa Alice och såg på sina vänner när hon trollade fram en ask för två karameller.

"Vi gör det när boken är klart" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

**Harry gjorde sitt bästa och försökte att inte bry sig om de stickande smärtorna i pannan som hade besvärat honom ända sedan besökte i skogen. Neville trodde att Harry var ett svårt fall av examensnerver eftersom han inte kunde sova, men sanningen var den att Harry hela tiden väcktes av sin gamla mardröm, som dessutom var värre än någonsin därför att det nu fanns en figur i den som doldes av en huva och droppade blod.**

"Gud jag hade inte ens velat försöka sova" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som nickade och smekte James nacke för att hålla honom lugn.

James var evigt tacksam för att Lily satt i hans knä och smekte hans nacke, hon hade en mycket lugnande effekt på honom, som han själv aldrig hade trott att hon skulle ha.

**Kanske vad det för att Ron och Hermione inte hade sett det som Harry hade sett i skogen, eller för att de inte hade ärr som brände i pannan, men de verkade inte lika bekymrade för Stenen som Harry.**

**Tanken på Voldemort skrämde dem förstås, men han besökte dem inte ständigt i drömmen, och de var så upptagna av att repetera vad de hade lärt sig att det inte hade mycket tid att oroa sig för vad Snape eller någon annan kunde tänkas ha för sig.**

"Jag tror att ingen hade orkat med detta" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som såg oroliga ut.

"Jag tror att alla som är här kommer att vara livrädda om de hade varit i Harrys kläder" sa Remus och såg på Lily som gjorde allt för att lugna ner James.

**Deras allra sista skrivning var i trollkonsthistoria. En timme svarande på frågor om knäppa gamla trollkarlar som hade uppfunnit kittlar som rörde om i sig själva, och sedan skulle de vara lediga, lediga en hel underbar vecka tills examensresultaten kungjordes. När professor Binns spöke sade åt dem att lägga ifrån sig gåspennorna och rulla ihop sina pergament, kunde inte Harry låta bli att hurra med de övriga.**

"Jag tror att ingen elev kan låta bli det" sa Alice och såg på de andra som skrattade.

"Särskilt under år fem och sju" sa Remus och såg på sina vänner som log bredare. Lily hade märkt att James grepp om henne hade blivit lösare hon misstänkte att han höll i henne av rädsla.

"**Det var mycket lättare än jag trodde det skulle vara" sade Hermione då de slöt sig till skarorna som strömmade ut på det soliga skolområdet. "Jag hade inte behövt läsa på om varulvarnas uppföranderelger från 1637 eller Elfric Den Envises uppror"**

"Undra om hon kommer ihåg det efter att hon har läst det" sa Remus och såg på de andra som såg på honom. När ljuset ännu en gång flimrade till och såg på brevet som låg emot albumet.

_Kära vänner._

_Jag sitter just nu med Hermione hon är en av mina special lärare på Hogwarts. Hon började repetera reglerna och jag var tvungen att slänga en tystnas förtrollning på henne för att hon skulle sluta. Så JA hon kommer fortfarande ihåg det._

_Er vän och Hermione säger åt Remus att sluta oroa sig för sitt problem det löser sig._

Remus stirrade på pappret och undrade om Hermione kände till hans problem.

"Det är ganska roligt att hon skickar tillbaka brev" sade Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Håller med men jag undrar vem hon är" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Tror att vi kommer få veta det längre fram" sade Lily och såg på boken som James höll i.

**Hermione brukade alltid vilja gå igenom deras examensskrivningar efteråt, men Ron sade att det fick honom att känna sig sjuk. Så de vandrade ner till sjön och slängde sig på marken under ett träd. Tvillingarna Weasley och Lee Jordan höll på att kittla tentaklerna på en jättelik bläckfisk, som låg och solade sig i det varma grunda vattnet.**

"Å det är det vi alltid har gjort" sa Sirius och såg på James som skrattade.

"jag är bara glad över att inget illa har hänt än" sa James och såg upp från boken alla såg på honom.

"Snälla ni kan vi försöka hålla skräcken på håll" sade Lily och såg på honom han nickade.

"**Inget mer pluggande" Suckade Ron lyckligt och träckte ut sig på gräset. "Du kunde se lite gladare ut, Harry, vi har en vecka på oss innan vi får reda på hur dåligt det har gått för oss, du behöver inte oroa dig än"**

**Harry gnuggade sig i pannan.**

"**Jag önskar att jag visste vad det här**_** betyder**_**!" utbrast han argt "Mitt ärr gör ont hela tiden – det har hänt förut, men aldrig så ihärdigt som den här gången"**

"**Gå till Madam Pomfrey" förslog Hermione.**

"**Jag är inte sjuk" sade Harry. "Jag tror det är en varning… det betyder att en fara hotar…"**

"Stämmer det" sa Frank och såg genast på Remus och Lily.

"Vi vet inte ingen förutom Harry har överlevt den dödande förbannelsen" sa Lily och såg på de andra som verkade tänka på de.

"Jag vet ärligt talat inte men om det förespår fara för Harry så är det väl bra" sa Alice och såg på dem.

"Det är aldrig bra med saker som har kommit till av mörka krafter" sa Lily och drog fingrarna över James kind, han såg ner i boken igen.

**Ron orkade inte bli upphetsad, det var för varmt.**

"**Harry koppla av, Hermione har rätt, Stenen är säker så länge som Dumbledore finns i närheten. Förresten har vi aldrig fått nåt bevis för att Snape fick reda på hur man skulle ta sig förbi Fluffy. Han var nära att få benet avslitet en gång, han kommer inte att försöka om igen i första taget. Och att Hagrid skulle svika Dumbledore är lika otroligt som att Neville skulle spela Quidditch för England"**

**Harry nickade, men han kunde inte skaka av sig en smygande känsla av att det var någonting han hade glömt att göra, någonting viktigt. När han försökte förklara det, sade Hermione:**

"**Det är bara examensproven som spökar. Jag vaknade i går natt och var halvvägs genom mina anteckningar om förvandlingskonst innan jag kom ihåg att vi hade gjort det provet."**

**Men Harry var helt säker på att känslan av oroa inte hade någonting med arbetet att göra. Han såg en uggla flaxa mot skolan över den klarblå himlen med ett brev i munnen. Hagrid var den enda som någonsin skickade brev till honom. Hagrid skulle aldrig förråda Dumbledore, Hagrid skulle aldrig tala om för någon hur man skulle ta sig förbi Fluffy… aldrig…men…**

**Harry rusade plötsligt upp.**

"**Vart sak du?" frågade Ron sömnigt.**

"**Jag kom just att tänka på nånting" sade Harry. Han hade blivit alldeles vit i ansiktet. "Vi måste söka upp Hagrid genast."**

"Nu har Harry hittat sin dela av Lily" sa Remus och log emot henne. Lily log svagt.

"Jag är säker på att Harry kom på rätt saker" sa Lily och såg på James som nickade.

"**Varför det?" flämtade Hermione som skyndade sig för att hinna med.**

"**Tycker ni inte det är inte lite konstigt" sade Harry medan han kravlade sig upp för den gräsbevuxna sluttningen "att det som Hagrid önskar sig mest av allt är en drake, och så dyker det upp en främling som bara råkar ha ett ägg i fickan? Hur många vandrar omkring med drakägg om det är emot trollkarlslagen? Vilken tur att han hittade Hagrid, tycker ni inte det? Varför förstod jag inte det tidigare?"**

"Jag tror ingen av oss har tänkt så" Merlene och såg på Alice som skakade på huvudet.

"Jag tror att ingen skulle tänka på de på det där sättet om man inte räknar Lily och James, de kommer kunna räkna ut det" sa Sirius och såg på James som började darra på sina händer.

"**Vad är det du gafflar om?" sade Ron men Harry som rusade i ilfart över skolområdet på väg mot skogen, svarade inte.**

**Hagrid satt i en fåtölj utanför sitt hus; han hade rullat upp byxbenen och ärmarna och höll på att sprita ärtor i en stor bunke. **

"Det låter som han har trevligt i solen" mumlade Merlene och tittade på henne innan det förstod att hon var allvarlig.

"Var det inte du som förhäxade ärtorna ett år" sa Arthur och såg på Merlene som log.

"Jo jag var lite lätt uttråkad" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som bara log emot henne

"**Hej" sade han leende, "E ni färdiga me era examensprov? Har ni tid å dricka nånting?"**

"**Ja tack" sade Ron men Harry avbröt honom.**

"**Nej vi har bråttom. Hagrid, jag måste fråga dig en sak. Du vet den där kvällen då du vann Norbert? Hur såg främlingen ut som du spelade kort med?"**

"**Vet inte" sade Hagrid nonchalant. "Han ville inte ta av sej manteln"**

**Han såg uttrycket av bestörtning hos alla tre och höjde på ögonbrynen.**

"**De e inte så ovanligt, de kommer in en massa konstiga typer på Svinhuvudet – de en av pubarna nere i byn. Kunde ju ha vart en drakhandlare, eller hur? Jag såg aldrig ansiktet på honom, han hade huvan på sej."**

"Säker på att det var Voldemort" mumlade Lily mycket låt och James nickade medan hon fortsatte att smeka hans nacke.

James viste att det var bättre just nu att hålla med Lily än att säga emot henne efter vad Lily hade berättat för honom, han såg på de andra som verkade lika oroliga.

**Harry sjönk ner bredvid bunken med ärtor.**

"**Vad pratade du med honom om, Hagrid? Nämnde du över huvud taget Hogwarts?"**

"**Kan väl ha kommit på tal" sade Hagrid och rynkade pannan när han försökte minnas. "Jovisst… han frågade vad jag gjorde, å jag talade om för honom att jag va skogvaktare här… han frågade lite om vad det va för sorts djur jag såg efter… så jag tala om de för honom… å jag sa att va jag alltid velat ha va en drake… å sen… jag kommer ihåg de så bra, för han bjöd mej på dricka hela tiden… få se… jo, sen sa han att han hade drakägget å att vi kunde spela kort om de om jag ville… men han måste va säker på att jag kunde skötta en drake, han ville inte att den skulle komma till vilket gammalt hem som helst… så jag talade om för honom att efter Fluffy skulle det va lätt me en drake…"**

"Hagrid" stönade Sirius och de andra nickade instämmande med honom.

"Jag fattar inte att han berättade om Fluffy" sa Lily och slog händerna för ansiktet.

"Han kan inte ha gjort det" sa Merlene och såg på boken.

"Han skulle aldrig svika Dumbledore" sa Molly och såg på de andra som såg oroliga ut.

"Jag skulle säga att Nej, det skulle han inte men jag tror att mannen har hällt i honom för mycket alkohol" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade.

"**Och verkade han… verkade han intresserad av Fluffy?" frågade Harry och försökte hålla rösten lugn.**

"**Jaa… jovisst… de e ju inte så många hundar me tre huvud man träffar på, inte ens i närheten av Hogwarts va? Så jag tala om för honom att Fluffy e en enkel match om man vet hur man ska lugna ner honom, de e bara å spela lite musik för honom så somnar han bums…"**

"NI skojar" utbrast Alice och såg på de andra som såg på som nickade

"Att den där hunden vill ha en vaggvisa de hade jag aldrig räknat ut" sa Sirius och såg på Remus som hade slagit upp hunden igen.

"Tja han sjöng ju för draken" sa James och såg på Frank och Arthur som nickade.

"Hagrid har aldrig haft normala sätt med djur" sa James och såg på Lily som log svagt.

**Hagrid såg med ens förfärad ut.**

"**Jag borde inte berättat de för er!" utbrast han "Glömd att jag sa de! Hallå där, vart ska ni ta vägen?"**

"Jag undrar vart de är på väg" sa Arthur och såg på boken med nyfiken blick.

**Harry, Ron och Hermione talade över huvud taget inte med varandra förrän de stannade i entréhallen, som föreföll väldigt kall och dyster efter gården utanför.**

"**Vi måste gå till Dumbledore" sade Harry. "Hagrid talade om för främlingen hur man kunde ta sig förbi Fluffy och det var antingen Snape eller Voldemort under den där huvan – det måste varit lätt, när han väl hade supit Hagrid full. Jag hoppas bara Dumbledore tror oss. Firenze kanske backar upp oss om inte bane hindrar honom. Vart har Dumbledore sitt kontor?"**

"Jag vet inte om jag skall vara stolt eller besviken" sa James och såg Lily som höjde ögonbrynet.

"Stolt för att han aldrig har varit hos rektorn" sa Lily och såg på de andra som log emot henne.

**De såg sig omkring, som om de hoppades få se en skylt som pekade ut rätt riktning åt dem. De hade aldrig fått veta vad Dumbledore bodde, och inte heller kände de till någon som hade skickats på besökt till honom.**

"**Vi måste helt enkelt…" började Harry, men då klingade plötsligt en röst genom hallen.**

"Å vem tror ni det är" sa Remus och såg på de andra med ett leende.

"Dumbledore" sa Merlene och såg på Alice.

"Flitwick" svarade hon och vände sig mot Molly.

"vet inte men vems röst klingar" sa Molly och så på Arthur som rykte på axlarna.

"Det är inte Snape" sa Sirius och såg på Lily som verkade tänka hårt.

"McGonagall" sa Lily och såg på James som stirrade ner i boken med ett leende.

"**Vad gör ni Tre inomhus?"**

**Det var professor McGonagall, som kom bärandes på en stor hög med böcker.**

"**Vi vill träffa professor Dumbledore" sade Hermione i riktigt djärv ton, tyckte Harry och Ron.**

"**Träffa professor Dumbledore?" uppretade professor McGonagall, som om det var mycket misstänkt ska att vilja göra. "Varför det?"**

"Jag misstänker att det har med oss att göra" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickade.

"Jag tror det skämtet gick lite för långt men sorteringshatten blev ren i alla fall" sa James och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Vad vi tyckte hatten behövde tvättas" sa Remus och rykte på axlarna.

**Harry svalde, vad skulle de nu säga?**

"**Det är liksom hemligt" sade han önskade ögonblickligen att han inte hade gjort det, för professor McGonagalls näsborrar vidgade sig.**

"**Professor Dumbledore gav sig av härifrån för tio minuter sen" sade Hon kyligt. "Han fick ett brådskande ugglebud från Trolldomsministeriet och flög omedelbart i väg till London"**

"Vänta lite" sa Molly och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Han flög i stället för att använda sig av transferens" sa Molly och stod upp nu.

"Han valde inte heller flampulvernätverket som jag vet är skolan har mellan ministeriet" sa Arthur som hade använt det innan han slutade på Hogwarts.

"Jag undrar varför" sa Lily och såg på James som nickade.

"Vi läser och se om vi får veta det" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

"**Är han **_**Borta**_**?" sade Harry alldeles utom sig. "**_**Nu**_**?"**

"**Professor Dumbledore är en mycket stor trollkarl, Potter, han har mycket som kräver hans tid…"**

"**Men det här är viktigt"**

"**Är nånting du har att säga viktigare än Trolldomsministeriet Potter?"**

"**Hör på. Professor McGonagall" sade Harry och kastade all försiktighet åt sidan. "Det rör sig om De vises sten…"**

"Å det var modigt sagt att kasta fram det så" sa Molly lågt hon viste att McGonagall kunde vara knepig att ha att göra med.

**Vad professor McGonagall än hade väntat sig, så var det inte det. Böckerna hon bar trillade ur famnen på henne, men hon plockade inte upp dem.**

"Varför har hon aldrig reagerat så för oss" sa Sirius och såg på Remus som rullade med sina ögon, James log svagt medan han såg i ögonvrån hur Lilly med rullade med ögonen.

"**Hur vet du…?" spottade hon fram.**

"**Professor McGonagall jag tror… jag **_**vet**_** att Sn… att nån kommer att försöka stjäla Stenen. Jag måste prata med professor Dumbledore"**

"Klokt att inte anklaga Snape" sa Remus och de andra stirrade på honom.

"Vad hade han sagt det så hade hon verkligen inte trott på honom" sa Remus och såg hur alla accepterade hans logik i det.

**Hon iakttog honom med en blandning av chock och misstänksamhet.**

"**Professor Dumbledore är tillbaka i morgon" sade hon slutligen.**

"**Jag vet inte hur du fick reda på det där med Stenen, men du kan vara helt lugn, det finns ingen möjlighet för nån att stjäla den, den är alldeles för välbevakad"**

"**Men professor…"**

"**Potter, jag vet vad jag talar om" sade hon kort. Hon böjde sig ner och plockade upp böckerna som hade fallit i golvet. "Jag föreslår att ni allihop går tillbaka ut och njuter av solskenet"**

**Men det gjorde de inte.**

"**Det är i kväll" sade Harry när han väl var säker på att Professor McGonagall var utom hörhåll. "Snape kommer att ta sig genom falluckan i kväll. Han har fått reda på allt han behöver och nu har han skaffat Dumbledore ur vägen. Det var han som skickade det där meddelandet, jag slår vad om att Trolldomsministeriet får en riktig chock när Dumbledore dyker upp"**

"Jag tror att Harry har samma problem James" sa Remus och såg på James som stirrade på honom.

"Ni båda älskar att slå vad" sa Remus och såg på honom.

"Är detta inte tredje eller fjärde gången han slår vad om något bara i den här boken" sa Remus och såg på Sirius som började skratta. Lily drog sin hand genom James hår och såg på tjejerna som nickade.

"Sådan far sådan son" sa Molly och såg på James som rodnade lätt.

"Kommer ifrån er, ni har totalt i boken sju barn" sa James och såg på Molly som rodnade häftigt.

"**Men vad kan vi…"**

**Hermione gav ifrån sig en flämtning. Harry och Ron snurrade runt. **

**Där stod Snape.**

"**God Middag" sade han lugnt.**

**De stirrade på honom.**

"**Ni borde inte vara inomhus en sån här dag" sade han med ett konstigt, snett leende.**

"**Vi tänkte…" började Harry utan en aning om vad han skulle säga.**

"**Ni måste vara försiktigare" sade Snape "Om ni hänger omkring på det här viset, kommer folk att tro att i har nåt fuffens i kikarn. Och Gryffindor har verkligen inte råd att förlora ännu fler poäng, eller hur?"**

**Harry blev blossande röd. De vände sig om för att gå ut igen, men Snape ropade dem tillbaka.**

"**Jag varnar dig, Potter – ger du dig ut på fler nattliga strövtåg, ska jag personligen se till att du blir relegerad. Adjö med er"**

"Har vi bestämt vilka karameller som Snape skall få?" sa Sirius och såg på de andra.

"Näsblods nougaten, och den här" sa Frank och höll upp en konstig karamell.

"Jag tror det där är kräkskarameller" sa Lily och granskade den.

"Det låter kanske som ett bra val" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade.

"Skall vi läsa klart kapitlet innan eller skall vi läsa klart boken" sa Sirius och såg på dem.

"Lily skulle kunna överlämna dem som en "fred" gåva till honom" sa Frank och såg på Lily som la huvudet på sned och stirrade på honom.

"Tror du inte att Snape redan har hört att jag har gått med på att gå ut med James" sa Lily och såg på de andra som kliade sig i huvudet.

"Vi tar det efter kapitlet det blir roligare" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

**Han stegade i väg i riktning mot lärarrummet.**

**Ute på stentrappan vände sig Harry mot de andra.**

"**Okej, så här måste vi göra" viskade han ivrigt "En av oss måste hålla ett öga på Snape – vänta utan för lärarrummet och följa efter honom om han går därifrån. Hermione, det är bäst att du gör det"**

"**Varför Jag?"**

"**Det är väl klart" sade Ron "Du kan ju låtsas vänta på professor Flitwick" han började tala med pipig röst. "Å professor Flitwick jag är så orolig, jag tror jag svarade alldeles fel på fråga fjorton b…"**

"Det låter som något Remus skulle ha gjort" sa Frank och såg på Remus som lätt skakade på huvudet med ett leende på sina läppar.

"Det är ingen dålig plan" sa Sirius och såg på James som nickande.

"**Ä, håll truten" sade Hermione, men hon gick med på att hålla utkik efter Snape.**

"**och det är bäst att vi båda håller oss utanför korridoren på tredje våningen" sade Harry till Ron "Kom då"**

**Men den delen av planen gick inte i lås. De hade knappt hunnit fram till dörren som skilde Fluffy från resten av skolan förrän professor McGonagall dök upp igen, och den här gången blev hon ursinnig.**

"**Ni tror visst att det är svårare att ta sig förbi er än en hel hög förtrollningar!" rasade hon. "Om jag hör att ni kommer så mycket som i närheten här igen, drar jag av femtio poäng till för Gryffindor! Jaa, Weasley, från mitt eget skolhem!"**

"Hon måste verkligen tro på försvaret som de har lagt på stenen" sa Frank och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag vet inte om jag tror att de kommer att låta bli" sa Merlene och såg på Lily som skakade på huvudet.

"Nej de kommer försöka ta sig till stenen, men jag tror de inte kommer först" sa Lily och såg på boken hon hade den känslan igen.

"vågar du slå vad" sa Frank och såg på henne när hon nickade.

"Tre galleoner på att det kommer först" sa Frank och såg på Alice som skrev ner det.

"Fyra på att det kommer på andra plats" sa Lily och såg på James som skakade på huvudet.

**Harry och Ron gick tillbaka till sällskapsrummet. Harry hade just sagt:**

"**Hermione är i alla fall hack i häl på Snape" när porträttet av Tjocka Damen öppnades och Hermione kom ni.**

"**Förlåt Harry!" gnällde hon. "Snape kom ut och frågade med vad jag gjorde, så jag sa att jag väntade på Flitwick, och Snape gick för att hämta honom och jag lyckades nätt och jämt smita, och jag vet inte vart Snape tog vägen."**

"SNÄLLA" sa Sirius och såg på James som tog ner boken han höll fram asken och såg på de andra som såg på varandra.

"Skall vi ta och bryta för att spela ett spratt" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade Lily såg en aning orolig ut.

"Vi gör en osynlighets förtrollning över oss" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade.

Hela gänget utförde den förtrollning, James hjälpte Lily med sin innan de gav sig av ner emot matsalen där de viste att Snape skulle vara, Lily såg hur James och Sirius verkade studera något, innan de kallade till sig en husalf och gav den asken och bad dem att ge den till Snape.

Lily stod bredvid James och kände sig orolig för av de skulle göra, Lily såg när Husalfen lämnade fram asken och sa att ugglan hade blivit skadad innan den hade hunnit leverera asken, hon såg på James som log mot henne när hon såg hur Snape höll fram asken mot ingen mindre än Lucius Malfoy som tog näsblods nougaten, och Snape kastade i sig kräkskaramellen. Lily tvingades sätta handen för munnen för att inte skratta när Snape kräktes över bordet rakt på Bellatrix Black, medan Lucius började blöda näsblod tjejen som satt bredvid honom Narcissa Black, fick blod på sig, båda tjejerna gav ifrån sig ett öronbedövande illskrik innan de flydde från stora salen. Lily såg på Sirius som höll sin knutna näven i munnen för att inte skratta, Lily stod tätt tryckt mot väggen när Snape och Malfoy båda två sprang förbi dem, James stod och skrattade men hon hörde ingen hon misstänkte att han hade använt en tysthetsförtrollning.

"Det var det bästa jag har sätt" viskade Frank när det långsamt tog sig tillbaka till vid-behovs-rummet, Lily såg på James och de andra som nickade.

"Jag trodde aldrig att det skulle vara så kul att se någon dålig" sa Lily och stannade till när hon såg Malfoy och Snape stå längre fram ingen hade hört dem än men de stod och spydde och blödde i korridoren.

Lily såg på de andra som försökte hålla sig för skratt igen. Hon gick fram emot dem och såg på Malfoy som såg på godiset innan han kastade i sig sitta biten med.

"Mr. Malfoy hur är det" sa Lily och anlade den perfekta tonen i oro och bekymmer i rösten, hon såg när han vände sig om hur blodig han var.

"Vad bryr du dig" fräste Malfoy och stirrade på henne, Malfoys nedre del av ansikte var rött av blod, den vita skjortan som han bar var också blodig.

"Förlåt men jag är dok förste ordningsman och det är en del av uppgifter att bry oss om andra elever även om ni inte ser det på det sättet" sa Lily och såg på Snape som hade slut spy, han såg på henne med kalla ögon.

"Severus, har du ätit något dåligt" sa Lily och såg på dem Snape stirrade på henne.

"Vad bryr du dig om det smuttskalle" sa Snape och såg sedan på Lily som såg ner på honom där han stod dubbelvikt, med spy över hela framsidan av sin klädnad och Lily höll en hand under sin näsa för att försöka att inte andas för det doftade verkligen riktiga spyor.

"Jag ser att min omsorg för mina skolkamrater inte är uppskattad, Merlene kommer ni" sa Lily och gick förbi dem.

James älskade hur hon lätt hade visat att hon inte hade legat bakom det inte heller någon som var med henne vilket innebar honom själv.

"De där godisbitarna var riktigt bra" sa Sirius och satte sig ner och såg på brevet som hade dykt upp.

_Till mina nya vänner._

_Jag misstänker att ni nu har använt några av Weasleys varor. Ni kommer kanske få fler om allt går bra, jag har ännu inte märkt att framtiden håller att ändra, detta livsfarligt men jag känner att Harry och även jag borde ha fått chansen att lära familj. Professor McGonagall gav mig lov att resa tillbaka så snart vi märker att framtiden börjar ändras att jag skall få resa tillbaka till er tid. Bara så ni vet._

_Er vän _

Alla såg på varandra och såg på varandra när Sirius hade slutat att läsa.

"Jag undrar vem hon är" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Vad får dig att tro att det är en tjej" sa Frank och såg på brevet.

"Jag vet inte men det känns som att det är det" sa Sirius och såg på James som blundade.

"Vad gör du" frågade Lily och såg på honom.

"Lägger händelsen ser till att jag minns det som hände i salen i dag" sa James och log emot henne.

"jag kommer minnas min kusins ansikte" sa Sirius och brast i skratt. Lily kände att det var skönt att skratta, hon kände hur James drog in henne i famnen.

"Skall vi fortsätta läsa" sa Frank efter att de hade skrattat en lång stund.

"Ja vi skall läsa" sa James och tog upp boken.

"**Ja, det avgör ju saken, eller hur?" sade Harry.**

**De båda andra stirrade på honom. Han var blek och ögonen glittrade.**

"Det där är en blick som vi alla känner till" sa Remus som fortfarande hade skratt i rösten.

"Ja det är den som James alltid har" sa Sirius som låg och åt igen tros att han nästan mådde lite illa eftersom han fortfarande hade sett någon spy så mycket.

"**Jag tänker ge mig ut i natt och jag tänker försöka komma först till Stenen."**

"**Du är galen!" sade Ron.**

"**Det kan du inte!" sade Hermione "Efter vad McGonagall och Snape har sagt! Du kommer att bli relegerad!"**

"Jag undrar" började Alice och trummade på sin haka och stirrade på Merlene som log emot henne.

"Vad" suckade James som ville komma för bli detta.

"Jag undrar om han kommer bli arg" sa Alice och såg på Merlene som log.

"Minns du när vi sa något liknade till Lily" sa Merlene och såg på Alice som nickade.

"Kan ni vara snälla och sluta" sa Sirius och de nickade.

"**ÄN SEN DÅ!" skrek Harry. "Fattar ni inte? Om Snape får tag på Stenen, kommer Voldemort tillbaka! Har ni inte hört hur det var när han försökte ta över makten! Det kommer inte finnas nån Hogwartsskola att bli relegeras ifrån! Han kommer att jämna den med marken eller förvandla den till en skola för svartkonster! Om vi förlorar poäng spelar ingen roll längre, förstår ni inte det? Tror ni han kommer att lämna er och era familjer i fred om Gryffindor vinner elevhemspokalen? Om jag åker fast innan jag kan ta mig till Stenen, ja, då måste jag fara tillbaka till Dursleys och vänta på att Voldemort ska hitta mig där, det innebär bara att jag dör en aning senare än jag skulle ha gjort, för jag går aldrig över till den mörka sidan! Jag tänker ta mig genom den där falluckan i natt och ingenting som ni båda säger kan hejda mig! Voldemort dödade mina föräldrar, som ni kanske minns!"**

"Snacka in om att ha kraft bakom sina ord" sa Frank och såg på Alice och Arthur som nickade, varken han eller Molly hade sagt något sedan de hade lämnat Vid-behovs-rummet för att ge Snape godisbitarna.

"Jag tror att han kommer bli en bra ledare" sa James och såg på Lily som nickade.

"om vi överlever kriget skall vi låta uppfostra honom på det sättet" sa Lily och såg på James som nickade.

**Han blängde på dem.**

"**Du har rätt Harry" sade Hermione med tunn röst.**

"**Jag ska använda osynlighetsmanteln" sade Harry "Det var verkligen tur att jag fick tillbaka den"**

"**Men täcker den oss alla tre?" sade Ron**

"**Oss… oss alla tre?"**

"**Ä, lägg av, du tror väl inte att vi låter dig gå ensam?"**

"Snacka in om bra vänner" sa Merlene och såg Alice som nickade.

"Jag hade varit livrädd för vad som skall hända" sa Lily och såg på James som kände på orolig. Men han kände hur Lily återgick till att smeka hans nacke.

"**Självfallet inte" sade Hermione raskt. "Hur tror du att du skulle ta dig till stenen utan oss? Det är bäst jag går och tittar lite i mina böcker, det kan finnas nånting användbart där…"**

"**Men om vi åker fast, blir ni båda också relegerade" **

"**Inte om jag har nåt att säga till om" sade Hermione bistert. "Flitwick talade om för mig i hemlighet att jag hade hundratolv procent på hans prov. De lär inte kasta ut mig efter det"**

"Hundratolv procent" sa Remus och såg på de andra som såg på boken med stora ögon.

"undra hur duktig hon är total" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som verkade undra med.

**Efter middagen satt de tre nervöst var för sig i sällskapsrummet. Ingen störde dem; ingen av Gryffindoreleverna hade förresten någonting att säga till Harry längre. Det här var första kvällen som han inte hade blivit upprörd över det. Hermione skummade igenom alla sina anteckningar i hopp om att stöta på någon av förtrollningarna som de skulle försöka bryta. Harry och Ron pratade inte mycket. Båda två tänkte på vad de just skulle göra.**

**Långsamt tömdes rummet, allt eftersom folk släntrade i väg för att lägga sig.**

"**Bäst att hämta manteln" mumlade Ron då Lee Jordan äntligen gav sig av, gäspande och sträckande på sig. Harr sprang uppför trapporna till den mörka sovsalen. Han drog fram manteln och sedan föll hans blick på flöjten som Hagrid hade gett honom i julklapp. Han stoppade den i fickan för att använda den på Fluffy- han kände ingen större lust att sjunga.**

"Jag tror faktiskt att han kan sjunga" sa James och såg upp på de andra bara log.

**Han sprang tillbaka ner till sällskapsrummet.**

"**Det är bäst vi sätter på oss manteln här och kontrollerar att den täcker oss alla tre – om Filch upptäcker en av våra fötter som vandrar omkring för sig själv…"**

"**Vad håller ni på med?" sade en röst från ett hörn i rummet. Neville dök upp bakom en fåtölj med ett hårt grepp om paddan Trevor, som såg ut som om han hade gjort ett nytt försök att återfå friheten.**

"**Ingenting, Neville, ingenting" sade Harry och stoppade hastigt manteln bakom ryggen.**

**Neville stirrade på deras skuldmedvetna ansikten.**

"**Ni tänker gå ut igen" sade han.**

"**Nej, nej, nej" sade Hermione. "Nej, det tänker vi inte. Varför går du inte och lägger dig, Neville?" **

**Harry tittade på golvuret vid dörren. det hade inte råd att slösa bort mer tid, Snape kunde redan i denna stund vara i färd med att spela Fluffy till sömn.**

"**Ni kan inte å ut" sade Neville, "För då åker ni fast igen. Gryffindor kommer att råka ännu värre ut."**

"**Du förstår inte" sade Harry "Det här är viktigt"**

**Men Neville stålsatte sig tydligen för att göra någonting desperat.**

"Snälla låt honom inte göra något dumt" bönade Alice och såg på boken.

"Jag hoppas att inget ont kommer att hända de tre som ger sig ut" sa Frank och såg på James som nickade Lily höll en hand på hans nacke och smekte med mjuka rörelser medan hon bet på sin tumnagel på andra handen.

"**Jag tänker inte låta er göra det" sade han och sprang fram och ställde sig framför porträtthålet "I så fall ska jag… ska jag slåss mot er!"**

"_**Neville**_**" exploderade Ron "Gå bort från det där hålet och var inte en idiot…"**

"**Du ska minsann inte kalla mig idiot!" sade Neville. "jag tycker inte du ska bryta mot några fler regler! Och det var du som sa åt mig att göra motstånd mot folk!"**

"**Ja men inte mot **_**oss**_**" sade Ron alldeles utom sig. "Neville, du vet inte vad du gör"**

**Han tog ett steg framåt och Neville släppte paddan Trevor, som hoppade utom synhåll.**

"**Kom an bara, försök att slå mig" sade Neville och höjde knytnävarna. "Jag är beredd!"**

**Harry vände sig till Hermione.**

"_**Gör nånting**_**" sade han förtvivlat.**

**Hermione steg fram.**

"**Neville" sade hon. "Jag ber så hemskt, hemskt mycket om förlåtelse för det här"**

"hon är snäll nog att be ursäkt för vad hon än tänker göra" sa Alice och såg på Frank som nickade.

"Jag är mer nyfiken på vad hon gör med honom" sa Arthur och såg på James som stirrade på dem.

**Hon lyfte sitt trollspö.**

"_**Petrificus Totalus**_**!" ropade hon och pekade med det på Neville.**

"Jag trodde inte det var något man lärde sig första året" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Men det är Hermione vi talar om" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

**Nevilles armar for med ett ryck intill sidorna på honom. Hans ben slog ihop. Alldeles styv i hela kroppen svajade han där hans stod och ramlade sedan framstupa, stel som en bräda.**

**Hermione sprang fram och vände på honom. Nevilles käkar var så hårt hoppressade att han inte kunde tala. Bara ögonen rörde sig och tittade på dem med fasa.**

"**Vad har du gjort med honom?" viskade Harry.**

"**Det är den fullständiga kroppslåsningen" sade Hermione olyckligt. "Å, Neville, förlåt mig så mycket."**

"**Vi var tvungna, Neville, hinner inte förklara nu" sade Harry.**

"**Du kommer att förstå sen, Neville" sade Ron då de klev över honom och drog osynlighetsmanteln över sig.**

**Men att lämna Neville liggande orörlig på golvet kändes inte som något särskilt gott omen.**

"Jag måste säga att det är ganska bra för att komma från en mugglar familj att kunna den redan första året" sa Remus och så på de andra som nickade.

**I sitt nervösa tillstånd tyckte de att varenda skugga såg ut som Filch och att varenda avlägsen vindpust lät som Peeves som kom svepande ner på dem. Vid foten av den första trappan fick de syn på Mrs. Norris som satt i hopkrupen högst upp.**

"**Å, kan vi inte ge henne en spark, bara den här gången" viskade Ron i örat på Harry, men Harry skakade på huvudet. Då de försiktigt klev runt henne, vände Mrs. Norris sina lampliknande ögon mot dem, men hon gjorde ingenting.**

"Jag tror det var bra att de inte hade kommit undan om de hade sparkat på henne" sa Arthur och såg på dem när de nickade.

"När de väl kommer in till Fluffy kan vi hålla undan kommentarerna tills de har kommit där ifrån" sa James och såg på de andra.

"vi tar varje fara och så pratar vi efter varje" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade.

"det låter rimligt" sa Lily och såg på James som såg ner i boken igen.

**De mötte ingen annan förens de kom fram till trappan till tredje våningen. Peeves studsade omkring halvvägs upp och lossade på mattan så att folk skulle snava.**

"**Vem där?" sade han plötsligt då de kom klivande upp mot honom. Han knep ihop sina elaka svarta ögon. "Vet att ni är där, även om jag inte kan se er. Är ni demon eller spökfilur eller litet elevodjur?"**

"Peeves kommer sätta dem i klistret" sa Alice och slog huvudet i händerna och såg på de andra som stirrade på boken.

**Han höjde sig upp i luften och svävade omkring där medan han kisade på dem.**

"**Borde kall på Filch, det borde jag verkligen, om nånting smyger omkring här utan att synas."**

**Harry fick en plötslig idé**

"Nej" stönade Arthur och såg på James som bara stirrade på honom.

"Arthur det var en dålig idé, En" sa James med eftertryck i rösten och såg på Arthur som såg ner i marken Lily smekte James nacke så att han lugnade ner sig.

"**Peeves" sade han med en hes viskning. "Blodige Baronen har sina egna skäl för att hålla sig osynlig"**

**Peeves ramlade nästan ner ur luften av ren chock. Han återhämtade sig i sista stund och svävade ett par decimeter från trappan.**

"Din son vet verkligen hur man hantera Peeves" sa Sirius och såg på James som bara log.

"**Förlåt så mycket, ers höga Blodighet, herr baron" sade han lismande. "Jag tog fel, alldeles fel, jag såg er inte, det är klart att jag inte gjorde ni är ju osynlig – förlåt gamle Peevsie hans lilla skämt, nådigaste baron"**

"**Jag har saker att göra här, Peeves" kraxade Harry. "håll dig borta från den här platsen i kväll"**

"**Det ska jag, sir, det ska jag verkligen" sade Peeves och höjde sig upp i luften igen. "Hoppas att ni får gjort vad ni ska, herr Baron, jag ska inte störa er"**

**Och han smet i väg.**

"_**Genialt**_** Harry!" viskade Ron.**

"Verkligen" sa Remus som hade haft problem med Peeves.

**Några sekunder senare var de framme utanför korridoren på tredje våningen – och dörren stod redan på glänt.**

"**Jaha, där ser ni" sade Harry tyst. "Snape har redan tagit sig förbi Fluffy"**

**Det verkade som om synen av den öppna dörren tydligt klargjorde för alla tre vad som väntade dem. Under manteln vände sig Harry till de båda andra.**

"**Om ni vill gå tillbaka klandrar jag er inte" sade han. "Ni kan ta mantel, jag kommer inte att behöva den nu" **

"**Var inte dum" sade Ron.**

"**Vi kommer med" sade Hermione.**

**Harry sköt upp dörren.**

**Då dörren knakade möttes deras öron av låga, brummande morrningar. Alla de tre nosarna på hunden vädrade intensivt i deras riktning, trots att den inte kunde se dem.**

"**Vad är det som ligger vid fötterna på den?" viskade Hermione.**

"**Ser ut som en harpa" sade Ron "Snape måste ha lämnat den där" **

"**Den vaknar säkert i samma ögonblick man slutar spela" sade Harry "Ja, då sätter jag igång…"**

**Han satte Hagrids flöjt till läpparna och spelade. Det var egentligen inte någon melodi men från första tonen började odjurets ögon att bli tunga. Harry drog knappt in andan. Långsamt upphörde hundens morrningar – den vacklade på tassarna och föll ner på knä och sedan ramlade den omkull på golvet, djupt insomnad.**

"**Fortsätt att spela" uppmanade Ron då de gled ut ur manteln och smög fram mot falluckan. De kunde kända hundens heta illaluktande andedräkt då de närmade sig de jättelika huvudena.**

"**Jag tror vi kan dra upp luckan" sade Ron och kikade över ryggen på hunden. "vill du gå först Hermione?"**

"**Nej det vill jag inte!"**

"**Okej" Ron bet ihop tänderna och klev försiktigt över benen på hunden. Han böjde sig ner och drog i ringen till falluckan som svängde upp och öppnades.**

"**Vad ser du?" sade Hermione ängsligt.**

"**Ingenting, bara mörker, det finns ingen möjlighet att klättra ner, vi får helt enkelt låta oss falla ner"**

**Harry som fortfarande spelade på flöjten vinkade åt Ron för att dra till sig hans uppmärksamhet och pekade på sig själv.**

"**Vill du gå först? Är du säker på det?" sade Ron "Jag vet inte hur djupt ner det här går. Ge flöjten till Hermione så hon kan hålla honom i sömn"**

**Harry räckte över flöjten. Under de få sekundernas tystnad morrade hunden och ryckte, men i samma ögonblick som Hermione började spela, föll den tillbaka i sin djupa sömn.**

**Harry klättrade över den och tittade ner genom falluckan. Man såg ingen skymt av någon botten. Han sänkte sig ner genom hållet tills han bara hängde fast med fingertopparna. Sedan tittade han upp på Ron och sade:**

"**Om nånting händer mig, så följ inte efter. Gå raka vägen till uggleboet och skicka i väg Hedwig till Dumbledore okej?"**

"**okej" sade Ron.**

"**Vi ses strax, hoppas jag…"**

**Och Harry släppte taget. Kall fuktig luft rusade förbi honom medan han föll neråt, neråt, neråt och… **_**Puff**_**… Med ett slags konstig, dov duns landade han på någonting mjukt. Han satte sig upp och trevade omkring eftersom hans ögon inte hade vant sig vid dunklet.**

"Vänta" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Vad Sirius" sa James och såg på sin vän.

"Jag tänkte bara kolla om det var någon som hade något att säga om Fluffy och svaghet för musik" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som skakade på huvudet.

"Okej då tar vi nästa fara" sa Sirius och Lily viste inte hur illa det skulle gå.

**Det kändes som om han satt på någon sorts växt.**

"**Det är okej!" ropade han upp mot det frimärksstora ljusskenet som kom från den öppna falluckan. "Man landar mjukt, ni kan hoppa!"**

**Ron följde omedelbart efter. Han landade raklång bredvid Harry.**

"**Vad är det här för nånting?" var has första ord.**

"**Vet inte, nån växtliknande grej. Det är nog här för att mildra fallet. Kom nu Hermione!"**

**Den avlägsna musiken upphörde. Det kom ett högt skall från hunden, men Hermione hade redan hoppat. Hon landade på Harrys andra sida.**

"**Vi måste vara många kilometer under skolan" sade hon.**

"**Det är verkligen tur att den här växtgrejen finns här" sade Ron.**

"_**Tur**_**!" skrek Hermione. "Titta bara på er båda!"**

**Hon hoppade upp och kämpade sig fast mot en fuktig vägg. Hon var tvungen att kämpa, för i samma ögonblick hon landade hade växten börjat vira ormliknande rankor runt vristerna på henne. Var Harry och Ron beträffade hade deras ben redan blivit hårt insnärjda i långa slingerarmar utan att de lagt märke till det.**

**Hermione hade lyckats befria sig innan växten fick ett ordentligt grepp om henne. Nu såg hon med fasa hur de båda pojkarna kämpade för att slita sig loss från den, men ju mer de ansträngde sig, desto hårdare och snabbare slingrade sig växten omkring dem.**

Alla i rummet drog efter andan och såg på varandra med orolig blick de alla nio viste exakt vad det var för växt. De alla var nu riktigt oroliga Lily hade tvinnat in sin hand i James hår, hon höll där medan hon bet på nageln, James hand höll hårt om Lilys midja, Alice hade gömt sitt ansikte i Franks bröst och Arthur höll hårt i Molly som verkade grönblek.

"**Sluta upp med att röra er!" uppmanade Hermione dem. "Jag vet vad det här är- det är Djävulens snara!"**

"**Å, jag är så glad att vi vet vad den heter, det är till stor hjälp" muttrade Ron ilsket och lutade sig bakåt för att försöka hindra växten från att vira sig om halsen på honom.**

"**Håll mun, jag försöker komma ihåg hur man dödar den!" sade Hermione.**

"**Ja, skynda dig då, för jag kan inte andas!" flämtade Harry och brottades med den där den snodde sig runt bröstet på honom.**

"**Djävulens snara, Djävulens snara… vad var det professor Sprout sa?... Den tycker om mörker och fukt..."**

"**Tänd en eld då!" sade Harry med kvävd röst.**

"**Ja, naturligtvis, men det finns ingen ved!"**

James tappade boken och alla hoppade till Sirius låg på rygg och skrattade Merlene stirrade på honom Remus skrockade lågt för sig själv, Lily såg på boken och undrade vad som hade hänt.

"Helvete snacka om att man får en chock" sa Remus och såg på James som tog upp boken.

"Jag är säker på att vi kommer få flera" sa James och såg på Lily som verkade inte riktigt hänga med.

"Läs om meningen" sa Molly och såg på James som nickade.

"**Ja, naturligtvis, men det finns ingen Ved!" ropade Hermione och vred sina händer.**

"**HAR DU BLIVIT TOKIG?" vrålade Ron "ÄR DU EN HÄXA ELLER INTE?"**

"**Å, javisst ja!" sade Hermione, och hon slet fram sitt trollspö, mumlade någonting och skickade i väg en stråle mot växten av samma blåklocksflammor som hon hade använt mot Snape. Efter bara några sekunder kände de båda pojkarna hur den lossade sitt grepp då den kröp ihop undan från ljuset och värmen. Slingrade och piskande löste den upp sig från deras kroppar så de kunde slita sig fria.**

"**Vilken tur att du lyssnar uppmärksamt på lektionerna i örtlära, Hermione" sade Harry då han kom fram till henne vid väggen medan han torkade svetten ur ansiktet.**

"**Visst" sade Ron. "och tur att inte Harry tappar huvudet vid kristillfällen – "det finns ingen ved" nej **_**vet **_**du vad"**

"Jag måste säga att det var nog en rolig kommentar för oss som sitter här" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Gud jag minns den lektionen när vi fick hålla på med Djävuls snaran" sa Molly och de andra ryste.

"Jag hatar den där plantan" sa Lily och såg på James som log emot henne.

"**Det här vägen" sade Harry och pekade neråt en stenlagd gång som var den enda väg som ledde vidare.**

**Allt de kunde höra bortsett från de egna stegen var det mjuka droppandet av vatten som sipprade nerför väggarna. Gången sluttade neråt och det påminde Harry om Gringotts. **

**Med en obehaglig stöt i hjärtat kom han ihåg drakarna som påstods vakta valven i trollkarlsbanken. Om de mötte en drake, en fullvuxen drake – Norbert hade varit illa nog…**

"**Kan ni höra nånting?" viskade Ron.**

**Harry lyssnade. Ett mjukt prasslande och klirrande tycktes komma någonstans långt framifrån.**

"Säg inte att han kan höra vingar" sa James med ett stön av längtan, han visste att var något alla sökare ville kunna göra.

"James det är inget som säger att det är vingar de hör" sa Frank och såg på sin vän som stirrade på honom.

"**Tror ni det är ett spöke?"**

"**Jag vet inte… det låter som vingar, tycker jag"**

"**Det är ljus längre fram – jag kan se nånting som rör sig"**

**De nådde slutet av gången och såg framför sig ett klart upplyst rum med ett tak som välvde sig högt över dem. De var fyllt av små fåglar, lysande som ädelstenar, som fladdrade och virvlade omkring överallt i rummet. På motsatt sida fanns en tung trädörr.**

"**Tror ni de anfaller oss om vi går genom rummet?" sade Ron.**

"**Förmodligen" sade Harry. "De ser inte särskilt elaka ut, men jag antar att om alla dök ner på en gång… Nåja, det är inget att göra då det… jag springer nu."**

**Han drog ett djupt andetag, täckte ansiktet med armarna och löpte tvärs genom rummet. Han väntade sig att när som helst få känna hur vassa näbbar och klor rev honom, men ingenting hände. Han kom oskadd fram till dörren. Han drog i handtaget, men den var låst. De båda andra följde efter honom. De slet och hivade i dörren, men den rörde sig inte ur fläcken, inte ens när Hermione prövade sin Alohomora-förtrollning.**

"**Vad gör vi nu?" sade Ron.**

"**De här fåglarna… de kan inte bara vara här som prydnad" sade Hermione.**

**De tittade på fåglarna som susade fram över dem, glittrande – **_**glittrande**_**?**

"**Det är inte fåglar" sade Harry plötsligt, "Det är **_**nycklar**_**! Bevingade nycklar – titta noggrant. Så det måste betyda…" han såg sig omkring i rummet medan de båda andra kikade upp på nyckelflocken "… Ja, titta! Kvastar! Vi måste fånga nyckeln till dörren!"**

"**Men det finns **_**hundratals**_** av dem!"**

**Ron undersökte låset till dörren.**

"Det låter att vara den lättaste sak i för Harry" sa Lily och sedan på James som nickade.

"Eftersom Harry är den yngsta sökare" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Det känns inte så farligt" sa Remus och såg på James som såg på Lily som log.

"**Nyckeln vi söker efter är stor, gammaldags – förmodligen av silver, precis som handtaget."**

**De grep tag i var sitt kvast och sparkade i väg upp i luften, seglade in i mitten bland skyn av nycklar. De högg och nappade efter dem men de förtrollade nycklarna pilade i väg och dök så hastigt att det nästan var omöjligt att fånga någon.**

**Harry var emellertid inte för inte den yngste sökaren på hundra år. Han hade en speciell talang för att upptäcka saker som andra människor inte gjorde. Efter att ha kryssat sig fram någon minut genom de virvlande regnbågsfjädrarna lade han märket till en stor silvernyckel som hade en krökt vinge, som om någon redan hade fått tag på den och omilt pressat in den i nyckelhålet.**

"**Den där!" ropade han till de andra. "Den där stora… där… nej, där... med klarblå vingar… fjädrarna är alldeles tilltufsad på ena sidan."**

"Han har bra syn för detaljer" sa Frank och såg på boken.

"Jag hoppas de lyckats fånga den" sa Merlene och såg på Sirius som nickade och han log emot henne.

**Ron satte i väg med väldig fart åt det håll som Harry pekade for rakt in i taket och ramlade nästan av kvasten.**

"**Vi måste omringa den!" ropade Harry utan att ta blicken från nyckeln med den skadade vingen. "Ron, du dyker mot den uppifrån, Hermione, du stannar under den och hindrar den från att flya ner, och jag försöker fånga den. Okej, NU!"**

**Ron dök, Hermione for upp som en raket och Harry susade efter den; den pilade i väg mot väggen, Harry böjde sig framåt och med ett otäckt krasande ljud klämde han fast den mot stenen med ena handen. Rons och Hermiones bravorop ekade runtom i det höga rummet.**

"Det är ju bra att göra om de vill nu att personen som har varit före dom vill veta att de kommer" sa Alice och såg de andra som nickade.

**De landade snabbt och Harry sprang fram till dörren och med nyckeln som sprattlande i hans hand. Han stack in den i låset och vred om – den fungerade. I samma ögonblick som låset gick upp tog nyckeln till flykten igen. Den såg mycket skamfilad ut nu när den hade blivit fångad två gånger.**

"Jag hoppas verkligen att de kommer klara sig bra i nästa uppgift" sa Lily och såg på de andra som log emot dem.

"Vi hoppas nog alla på att de klara sig bra" sa Molly och bet på sin nagel.

"**Är ni beredda?" frågade Harry de båda andra med handen på dörrvredet. De nickade. Han drog upp dörren.**

**Nästa rum var så mörkt att de inte kunde se någonting alls. Men då de klev in i det, badade det plötsligt i ljus som avslöjade en häpnadsväckande syn.**

**Det stod vid kanten av ett jättestort schackbräde, bakom de svarta schackpjäserna, som allesammans var högre än de och utskurna ur något som liknade svart sten. Mitt emot dem, långt bort i andra änden av rummet, stod de vita schackpjäserna hade inga ansikten.**

"**Vad ska vi göra nu då?" viskade Harry.**

"Nej" stönade Frank och såg på boken alla lyfte upp huvudet och stirrade på honom.

"Trollkarlschack" sa Sirius som insåg vad Frank hade stönat om.

"Nej" utbrast Molly och såg på de andra som verkade stirra på henne.

"Vänta lite är inte Ron bra på schack" sa Lily och såg på de andra som verkade tänka

"Jo han är bäst av dem alla tre" sa Remus och såg på Lily som nickade.

"**Det är väl tydligt, eller hur?" sade Ron "Vi måste spela oss fram genom rummet."**

**Bakom de vita pjäserna kunde de se ännu en dörr.**

"**Hur då?" sade Hermione nervös.**

"**Jag tror att vi måste vara schackpjäser" sade Ron.**

**Han gick fram till en svart riddare och sträckte fram handen och rörde vid riddarens häst. Stenen väcktes ögonblickligen till liv. Hästen skrapade med hovarna i marken och riddaren vände på sitt hjälmprydda huvud och tittade ner på Ron.**

"**Måste vi… ähum… förena oss med er för att komma till andra sidan?"**

**Den svarta riddaren nickade. Ron vände sig till de båda andra.**

"**Det här måste vi tänka igenom ordentligt" sade han. "Jag skulle tro att vi måste överta tre av de svarta pjäsernas platser…"**

**Harry och Hermione höll sig tyst och betraktade Ron medan han tänkte. Till slut sade han:**

"**Bli nu inte sårade eller så, men ingen av er är särskilt bra på Schack…"**

"**Vi blir inte sårade" sade Harry hastigt. "Tala bara om för oss vad vi ska göra."**

"**Ja, då kan du, Harry, ta den där löparens plats och Hermione, du ställer dig där, i stället för det där tornet."**

"**Du då?"**

"**Jag ska vara en riddare" sade Ron.**

**Schackpjäserna tycktes ha lyssnat, för vid hans ord vände en riddare, en löpare och ett torn ryggen åt de vita pjäserna och gick bort från brädet och lämnade tre tomma rutor som Harry, Ron och Hermione intog.**

"**Det vita spelar alltid först i Schack" sade Ron och kikade över mot andra sidan av brädet. "Ja… titta…"**

Lily kastade en blick upp på väggen som flimrade till igen.

"Titta" sa Lily och alla såg upp James, Sirius och Remus kände igen den.

"Å varför måste jag läsa" sa James och såg på bilderna som hade stannat.

"vad är det" sa Molly och såg på Lily.

"det är typ en film som kommer spelas under tiden som James läser så vi kommer kunna att se hur de spelar" sa Lily och såg på Molly och Arthur nickade.

**En vit bonde hade flyttat sig två rutor framåt.**

**Ron började dirigera de svarta pjäserna. De flyttade sig tyst dit han sände dem. Harrys knän darrade. Vad skulle hända om de förlorade?**

"**Harry, flytta dig diagonalt fyra rutor till höger"**

**De fick sin första verkliga chock när deras andra riddare blev tagen. Den vita drottningen slog honom till golvet och släpade undan honom från brädet, där han låg alldeles stilla med ansiktet neråt.**

"**Jag var tvungen att låta det ske" sade Ron och såg skakad ut. "Det lämnar dig fri att ta den där löparen Hermione, sätt i gång"**

**När någon gick förlorad i deras lag visade de vita pjäserna inget förbarmande. Snart låg det en röra av livlösa svarta spelare slängda längs väggen. Två gånger upptäckte Ron i först i allra sista stunden att Harry och Hermione var i fara. Själv pilade han runt på brädet och tog nästan lika många vita pjäser som de hade förlorat svart.**

"Han är en riktigt duktig spelare" sa Arthur och tänkte på sin egen far som var mycket duktig på att spela schack.

"Undra hur han kan få dem alla tre säkert över" sa Molly och bet på nageln, medan hennes blick var fast nålad vid filmen det hade fått se, inga av deras röster hördes dock.

"**Vi är nästan där" mumlade han plötsligt. "Låt mig tänka… låt mig tänka…"**

**Den vita drottningen vände sitt tomma ansikte mot honom.**

"**Ja…" sade Ron stilla. "Det är enda sättet… jag måste låta mig tas"**

"**NEJ!" skrek Harry och Hermione.**

"**Så är det i schack!" fräste Ron. Man måste göra en del uppoffringar!" jag flyttar mig, så tar hon mig – det lämnar dig fri att göra kungen Schack och matt, Harry!"**

"**Men"**

"**Vill du stoppa Snape eller inte?"**

"**Ron…"**

"**Om du inte skyndar dig på nu, så hinner han ta Stenen!"**

**Det fanns inget annat att göra.**

"**Är i beredda?" ropade Ron med blekt med beslutsamt ansikte. "Nu sätter jag i gång, och dröj inte kvar här längre än ni väl har vunnit."**

**Han tog ett steg framåt och den vita drottningen slog ner på honom. Hon gav Ron ett hårt slag över huvudet med sin stenarm och han föll tvärt i golvet – Hermione skrek men stannade kvar på sin ruta – den vita drottningen släpade Ron åt Sidan. Han såg ut som om han hade förlorat medvetandet.**

Molly höll händerna för munnen Arthur såg på bilden av sin framtida son och viste inte om han skulle vara stolt eller om han skulle vara orolig han undrade vem som var den andre som spelade mot dem.

**Darrande flyttade sig Harry tre rutor till vänster.**

**Den vita kungen tog av sig sin krona och slängde ner den vid Harrys fötter. De hade vunnit. Schackpjäserna delade på sig och bugade och lämnade dörren framför fri. Med en sista förtvivlad blick bakåt på Ron rusade Harry och Hermione genom dörren fram genom nästa.**

"Jag tycker det är dålig stil" muttrade Molly och såg på bilden av sin son liggandes livlös, vid sidan av spelbrädet. De alla såg på ljuset och brevet som dök upp.

_Kära Molly._

_Om Harry och Hermione hade stannat kvar för att kontrollera att Ron mådde bra, så hade Schackspelet återställ sig, detta innebär att det hade fått spela om och Rons uppoffring hade varit förgäves._

_Med vänliga hälsningar professor Minerva McGonagall._

Lily såg på brevet, satt Professor McGonagall med deras nya vän från framtiden, och såg på deras ord.

"Jag vet inte om jag skall skratta eller gråta" sa Lily lågt och de stirrade på henne.

"Vad är det nu" sa Merlene och såg på henne.

"Kan ni tänka er vad professor McGonagall säger där i framtiden om de skulle se vad vi säger" sa Lily och såg på tjejerna som började skratta.

"Kan vi läsa" sa Arthur och såg på Molly som verkade ha accepterat förklarningen.

"**Tänk om han är…?"**

"**Det är ingen fara med honom" sade Harry i ett försök att övertyga sig själv. "Vad tror du kommer härnäst?"**

"Det var mycket bra fråga" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jag tror att Snape och Quirrell är kvar" sa Alice och såg på Frank som tittade på sitt papper.

"Och Dumbledore" sa han "Jag tror att McGonagall var motståndaren i Schack spelet" tillade han eftertänksamt.

"**Vi har haft Sprouts påfund, det var Djävulens snara – Flitwick måste ha förtrollat nycklarna – McGonagall förvandlade Schackpjäserna så det blev levande – då återstår Quirrells förtrollning och Snapes…"**

**Det hade kommit fram till en ny dörr.**

"**Okej?" viskade Harry.**

"**Öppna den" **

**Harry sköt upp dörren.**

**En avskyvärd lukt fyllde deras näsborrar och fick dem båda att dra upp klädnaderna över näsa. Med rinnande ögon såg det ett troll.**

"Nej" utbrast Molly och Lily på samma gång, Lily ville inte höra om fler troll, hon hatade dem efter att Harry frivilligt hade hoppat upp på ryggen på ett, visserligen för att rädda en vän men ändå.

"Lily" sa James och såg på henne Arthur höll hårt i Molly som verkade darra.

"Lugna ner er lite så skall vi se om det är något farligt." sa Arthur och såg på James som fick Lily att sätta sig igen.

**Som till och med var större än det de hade gett sig i kast med tidigare ligga utsträckt framför dem på golvet, medvetslös och med en blodig bula i huvudet.**

"Tack och lov att det inte behövde ge sig i kast med ett troll till" mumlade Sirius och såg på Remus som nickade de båda förde en bok över hur många gånger Harry hade varit i fara. Det var lite väl många gånger för deras smak på första året på Hogwarts.

"**Jag är glad att vi inte behövde slåss mot det här" viskade Harry då de försiktigt klev över ett av trollets väldiga ben. "Skynda dig och kom nu, jag kan inte andas"**

**Han sköt upp nästa dörr och det var knappt att någon av dem vågade titta på vad som nu väntade – men det fanns inget särskilt skrämmande där inne, bara ett bord med sju olikformade flaskor som stod på en rad på det.**

"Snapes trick" sa Lily och såg på Remus som nickade.

"Trolldrycker" sa Remus och såg på de andra som skakade på huvudet.

"**Snapes trick" sade Harry. "Vad är det vi måste göra här?"**

**De klev in över tröskeln och genast flammade en eld upp bakom dem i dörröppningen. Det var inte någon vanlig eld heller, den var purpurröd. I samma ögonblick sköt det upp svarta lågor mittemot, i öppningen till dörren som ledde vidare. De var fångade i en fälla.**

"**Titta!" Hermione grep tag i ett hoprullat papper som låg bredvid flaskorna. Harry tittade över axeln på henne för att läsa vad som stod på det:**

_**Bakom er det säkert är, framför lurar fara, **_

_**Två av oss ska hjälpa er, om ni finner vilka bara,**_

_**En av oss sju er släpper fram att målet nå,**_

_**Och dricker ni en annan hjälpts ni att tillbaka gå,**_

_**Blott nässlevin ur två av oss ni tömmer.**_

_**Tre mördare sig bland de andra gömmer.**_

_**Välj nu, om ni inte vill stanna här för evigt kvar.**_

_**Som hjälp i valet fyra ledtrådar ni har:**_

_**Första: hur lömsk än giftet söker undan glida, **_

_**Ni finner alltid nåt på nässelvinets vänstra sida;**_

_**Den andra: helt olika de som ytterst i var ände stå, **_

_**Vill ni gå vidare, är ingendera att lita på;**_

_**Den tredje: nu tydligt ser att alla ojämnt stora är,**_

_**Men varken jätte eller dvärg er död inom sig bär;**_

_**Den fjärde: flaskor nummer två som ni på ömse sidor ser**_

_**Är tvillingar i smak, fast vid en första blick de olika sig ter.**_

Remus stirrade tomt framför sig medan han repeterade texten om och om ingen Lily log svagt emot honom.

"Du har kommit på det" sa Remus och såg på henne.

"tror det" sa Lily och rodnade.

"Hur kunde du komma på det så snabbt" sa James och såg på henne när hon så ner på sina händer.

"Under den tid som Severus och jag var vänner skrev han ofta texter på detta sätt," sa Lily och såg på Sirius som satte sig upp eftersom han hade legat ner under tiden som James hade läst.

"Det är för det första inte magi, det är logik" sa Lily och såg hur de andra tänkte igen.

"Fortsätt att läs James" sa Lily och kysste hans kind.

**Hermione gav ifrån sig en stor suck och Harry såg till sin häpnad att hon log, någonting han minst av allt kände lust att göra.**

"_**Genialt**_**" sade Hermione. "Det här är inte magi – det är logik – en gåta. Många av de främsta trollkarlarna har inte en gnutta logik, de skulle fastna här inne för evigt."**

"**Men det kommer vi också att göra, eller hur?"**

"**Självfallet inte" sade Hermione. "Allt vi behöver finns här på det här pappret. Sju flaskor: tre är gift; två är vin; en kommer att ta oss oskadda genom den svarta elden och en kommer ta oss tillbaka genom den purpurröda"**

"**Men hur vet vi vilka vi ska dricka?"**

"**Ge mig en minut bara" **

**Hermione läste pappret flera gånger. Sedan gick hon fram och tillbaka utmed raden av flaskor, medan hon mumlade för sig själv och pekade på dem.**

**Till sist slog hon ihop händerna.**

"**Jag har det" sade hon. "Den mista flaskan kommer att ta oss genom den svarta elden- mot stenen"**

**Harry tittade på den pyttelilla flaskan.**

"Det låter som hon verkligen har Logik" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade Lily nickade med.

"Jag vet inte om det är bara för att jag vet hur han skriver men ofta så avslutar Snape med den största hjälpen" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade, ingen av dem kände till detta så det var bra information.

"**Det finns bara så det räcker åt en av oss där" sade han "Det är knappt en klunk i den"**

**De såg på varandra.**

"**Vilken kan ta den tillbaka genom de purpurröda lågorna?"**

**Hermione pekade på den rundslipad flaskan i högra änden av raden.**

"**Drick den du" sade Harry "Nej hör på mig nu, gå tillbaka och hämta ron, ta kvastarna från rummet med de flygande nycklarna, de för er ut genom falluckan och förbi Fluffy, gå raka vägen till uggleboet och skicka Hedwig till Dumbledore – vi behöver honom. Jag kanske kan hålla stånd mot Snape ett tag, men i själva verket är jag en lätt match för honom"**

"Han är inte klok nu kommer det på tanken att skicka ugglan till Dumbledore nu när det nästan är framme" sa Sirius och stirrade på boken.

"Jag tyckte professor McGonagall pratade om att det skulle vara svårt att ta sig förbi de där förtrollningarna okej trollet kanske inte hade varit det lättaste" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"**Men Harry… tänk om Du-Vet-Vem är med honom?"**

"**Ja, men jag hade ju tur en gång eller hur?" sade Harry och pekade på sitt ärr "Jag kanske har tur igen."**

"nej vet du vad" sa Merlene och såg på Lilys händer som darrade.

"När jag får tag i honom" muttrade Lily mycket lågt. "När jag får tag på den där pojken kommer han aldrig att ta så lätt på att möta Voldemort" fortsatte Lily muttra.

James såg på Remus och Sirius som ville skratta men ingen av dem gjorde det.

**Hermiones underläpp började darra och hon rusade plötsligt fram till Harry och slog armarna om honom.**

"_**Hermione**_**!"**

"**Harry – du är en stor trollkarl, ska du veta"**

"**Jag är inte lika bra som du" sade Harry väldigt generad då hon släppte taget om honom.**

"**Jag!" sade Hermione. "Böcker! Och läshuvud! Det finns viktigare saker… vänskap och mod och… å Harry … var **_**försiktig**_**!"**

"Hon måste verkligen vara en bra vän till honom" sa Alice och såg på de andra som nickade ingen av dem hade lagt märket till fotoalbumet som låg och nu vibrerade så kraftigt att hela bordet skakade. Lily såg på bilden hur Hermione hade kramat om Harry och hur röd Harrys kinder hade blivit.

"Hon måste verkligen vara deras bästa vän" sa James och såg på de andra som nu såg bilden.

"Jag undrar hur länge albumet hade vibrerat" sa Remus som såg på de andra som med undrade samma sak.

"**Drick du först" sade Harry "Du är väl säker på vilken flaska som är vilken?"**

"**Absolut säker" sade Hermione. Hon drack en djup klunk från den runda flaskan i änden och ryste till.**

"**Det är väl inte gift?" sade Harry ängsligt.**

"**Nej men det är som is"**

"**Fort, ge dig av innan det förlorar sin verkan."**

"**Lycka till… var rädd om dig…"**

"**GÅ"**

**Hermione vände sig om och vandrade rakt genom den purpurfärgade elden.**

**Harry drog ett djupt andetag och lyfte upp den minsta flaskan. Han vände sig mot de svarta lågorna.**

"**Så var det dags då" sade han och tömde den lilla flaska ni en enda klunk.**

**Det kändes verkligen som om det strömmade is genom kroppen på honom. Han satte ner flaskan och klev framåt; han samlade sig, såg hur de svarta lågorna slickade hans kropp men kunde inte kände dem, under ett ögonblick kunde han inte se någonting annat än mörk eld, sedan var han på andra sidan, inne i det sista rummet.**

**Det var redan någon där- men det var inte Snape. Det var inte ens Voldemort.**

"Lily hade rätt igen" sa Frank och lämnade över de tre galleoner som han hade satte emot henne.

Lily såg på de andra som sträckte på sig de alla behövde röra på sig.

"Tror ni vi vågar sätta oss någonstans där vi kan få lite mer solljus på oss" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som skakade på huvudet.

"Men vi har ett kapitel kvar sedan kan vi gå ut och njuta av solen" sa James och såg på de andra som nickande höll med.

"det är Sirius tur att läsa det är på 25 sidor" sa James och såg på sin vän när han lämnade över boken.

"Måste jag läsa" suckade Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Det blir bättre på nästa bok" sa James och klappade honom på axeln.

"Du kan få en karamell att ge till vem du vill" sa Lily och tog fram en av det gröna karamellerna de hade använt på Snape tidigare under dagen. Sirius log helt plötsligt och tog emot både boken och karamellen.

De andra började ta för sig av maten som de hade på bordet, som husalferna hade dukat upp.


	18. Mannen med två ansikten

Sirius tog emot en av karamellerna och boken, han slog upp boken på sista kapitlet, och såg på titeln han blev orolig.

**Kapitel 17. Mannen med två ansikten.**

"Får vi vet vem det är som har kommit före dem" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Jo, men jag vill nog inte veta" sa Molly och tog upp nästa bok, och försökte öppna den.

"Molly vi måste läsa dem i ordning. Hon som skickade tillbaka dem har lagt förtrollningen över dem så att vi inte kan hoppa i läsningen" sa James och såg på henne medan Arthur läste baksidan på boken.

"Okej läst" muttrade Molly hon ville inte veta vad som Harry skulle möta.

**Det var Quirrell**

"VA" utbrast Lily tillsammans med Merlene och Alice, Remus stirrade på boken han med. James trodde inte sina öron.

"Quirrell, det hade varit mer troligt att det skulle vara Snape" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade till och med Lily.

"_**Ni**_**!" flämtade Harry.**

**Quirrell log. Det ryckte inte det minsta i hans ansikte.**

"**Ja, Jag." sade han lugnt. "Jag undrade just om jag skulle träffa på dig här, Potter."**

"**Men jag trodde… Snape…"**

"Han har fortfarande inte kommit över chocken att det inte var Snape" mumlade Remus och såg på de andra som viste hur farligt det kunde vara att tappa koncentrationen på något.

"Jag tror inte att någon av oss hade kommit över den Chocken fort nog" sa James och såg på Remus som nickade.

"**Severus?" Quirrell skrattade och det var inte hans vanliga darriga gälla skratt heller, utan kallt och vasst. "Ja Severus verkar vara rätta typen, eller hur? Väldigt bra att ha honom susande omkring som en förvuxen fladdermus. Vem skulle misstänka st-st-stackars st-st-stammande p-professor Quirrell med honom i närheten?"**

"Han stammar ju egentligen inte" stönade Frank fram och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Stackars de elever som han har haft" sa Lily och såg på boken hon hatade att någon skulle skada hennes son.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att faran kommer passera fort nu" sa James och såg på Sirius som nickade.

**Harry kunde inte fatta det. Det kunde inte vara sant, det kunde det bara inte.**

"**Men Snape försökte döda mig!"**

"**Nej, nej, nej.**_** Jag**_** försökte döda dig. **

"Nej" skrek James och såg på Boken Sirius hade hoppat till och trillat ner på golvet, de såg på James som verkade stelna till.

"En lärare som försöker döda en elev. Jag trodde aldrig jag skulle få höra detta" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"låt oss hoppas att någon försökte rädda honom" sa Remus och såg på boken som Sirius höll i.

"Skall vi läsa tills faran är över och diskutera sen" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade.

**Din väninna Miss Granger slog omkull mig av en händelse då hon rusade i väg för att sätta eld på Snape vid den där quidditchmatchen. Hon bröt min ögonkontakt med dig. Bara några sekunder till så hade jag fått dig att ramla av kvasten. Jag skulle ha lyckats med det innan dess om inte Snape hade mumlat en motbesvärjelse för att försöka rädda dig."**

"**Försökte Snape **_**rädda **_**mig?"**

"**Naturligtvis" sade Quirrell kyligt. "Varför tror du han ville vara domare i din nästa match? Han försökte se till att jag inte gjorde om det igen. Ganska lustigt egentligen… han behöver inte ha bekymrat sig. Jag kunde inte göra nånting medan Dumbledore såg på. Alla de andra lärarna trodde att Snape försökte hindra Gryffindor från att vinna, han gjorde sig **_**Verkligen**_** impopulär… och vilken bortkastad tid, när jag trots allt det där kommer att döda dig i natt"**

James höll hårt i Lily de båda vill skrika men de höll sig lugna, Alice höll hårt i Frank ingen av dem ville se sin bästa väns son död, Merlene och såg på Boken och sedan på Sirius som höll hårt i boken.

**Quirrell knäppte med fingrarna. Rep dök upp ur tunna luften och virade sig hårt runt Harry.**

"**Du är för nyfiken för att få leva, Potter. Kila omkring i skolan på allhelgonaafton på det där viset, så vitt jag förstod såg du mig när jag kom för att titta på det som vaktade Stenen" **

"**Var det **_**Ni**_** som släppte in trollet?"**

"**Javisst. Jag har en speciell förmåga att handskas med troll – du måste ha sett vad jag gjorde med trollet i rummet där borta? Medan alla andra sprang omkring och letade efter det där på allhelgonaafton gick tyvärr Snape, som redan misstänkte mig, raka vägen till tredje våningen för att stoppa mig – och mitt troll misslyckades inte bara med att slå ihjäl dig, utan den där trehövdade hunden lyckades inte ens bita av Snapes ben ordentligt. Var tyst nu och vänta, Potter. Jag måste undersöka den här intressanta spegeln."**

**Det var först då som Harry upptäckte vad som stod bakom Quirrell. Det var Mörd-spegeln.**

"**Den här spegeln är nyckeln till hur man hittar Stenen" mumlade Quirrell och knackade sig fram längs ramen. "Typiskt Dumbledore att tänka ut en sån här sak… men han är i London… jag är redan långt borta när han kommer tillbaka…"**

**Det enda Harry kunde komma på att göra var att få Quirrell att prata på och hindra honom från att koncentrera sig på spegeln.**

"**Jag såg er och Snape i skogen…" slängde han fram.**

"**Jaa" sade Quirrell förstrött och gick runt spegeln för att titta på baksidan. "Han var ute efter mig vid det laget och försökte lista ut hur långt jag hade kommit. Han misstänkte mig hela tiden. Försökte skrämma mig – som om han skulle kunna det när jag hade Lord Voldemort på min sida…"**

"VÄNTA" utbrast Molly och såg på Arthur bleka ansikte.

"Jag kan inte tro det att de har en lärare som stöttar Voldemort" sa Frank och såg på Lily, James och Remus som båda två rynkade pannan.

"Så han dog inte den där dagen" mumlade de alla tre och såg på varandra.

"Det låter som att han har hittat ett sätt att överleva själv" sa James och såg på Lily som nickad.

"Kan vi läsa" sa Sirius och såg på de när de nickade.

**Quirrell kom fram från baksidan av spegeln och stirrade längtansfullt in i den.**

"**Jag ser Stenen… jag överlämnar den till min mästare… men var är det?"**

**Harry kämpade mot repen som band honom, men de gav inte efter.**

**Han måste hindra Quirrell från att ägna hela sin uppmärksamhet åt spegeln.**

"**Men det har alltid verkat som om Snape hatar mig väldigt mycket"**

"**Ja visst gör han det" sade Quirrell oberört. "Det gör han verkligen. Han var på Hogwarts samtidigt med din pappa, visste du inte det? De avskydde varandra. Men han har aldrig velat att du ska **_**dö**_**"**

"Vi kanske inte skulle ha gjort det där" sa Merlene och såg på Alice och Frank som nickade.

"Snape fick vad han förtjänade" sa Lily lågt och såg på James som nickade, James hade en känsla av att Lily inte hade sagt allt som Snape hade gjort emot henne.

"**Men jag hörde hur ni snyftade för några dar sen – jag trodde det var Snape som hotade er…"**

**För första gången for en ryckning av fruktan genom Quirrells ansikte.**

"**Ibland finner jag det svårt" sade Han "att följa min mästares instruktioner – han är en stor trollkarl och jag är svag…"**

"**Menar ni att han var där i klassrummet med er?" flämtade Harry.**

"Å Nej, detta är en skandal" sa Merlene som såg på de andra som såg oroligt på henne.

"Att inte bara ha en lärare som stöder Voldemort, utan att han har kommit in på skolan" sa Alice och kände hur hon darrade.

"Jag hoppas att Han verkligen blir döda" sa Arthur och stirrade på boken med kallblick.

"**Han är med mig vart jag än går" sade Quirrell lågt. "Jag mötte honom när jag reste runt världen. På den tiden var jag en dåraktig ung man, fylld av löjliga idéer om gott och ont. Lord Voldemort visade mig hur fel jag hade. Det finns inget gott och ont, det finns bara makt, och de som är för svag att söka efter den… Sen dess har jag tjänat honom troget, fastän jag har svikit honom många gånger. Han har blivit tvungen att vara mycket hård mot mig." Quirrell ryste plötsligt till. "Han förlåter inte lätt några misstag. När jag misslyckade med att stjäla stenen från Gringotts blev han mycket missnöjd. Han straffade mig… beslöt att han måste bevaka mig närmare…"**

"Detta är inte klokt att Dumbledore kan tillåta det där" sa Remus och rynkade pannan.

"Ja man bodde väl märka om Voldemort är i närheten" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

**Quirrells röst dog bort. Harry tänkte tillbaka på sin utflykt till Diagongränden – hur kunde han ha varit så dum? Han hade ju **_**sett**_** Quirrell där just den dagen, skakat hand med honom på Den Läckande Kitteln.**

**Quirrell svor halvhögt.**

"**Jag förstår inte… är Stenen **_**inuti**_** spegeln? Borde jag krossa den?"**

**Tankarna jagade runt i Harrys huvud.**

"Varför kan han inte tänka på att fly där ifrån" Frågade Alice och såg på Frank och Merlene nickade.

"Därför att han är Lily och James son" sa Arthur och såg på sina två vänner som nu äntligen kunde sitta och prata med varandra.

**Det som jag önskar mer än allting annat just nu, tänkte han, det är att hitta Stenen innan Quirrell gör det. Så om jag tittar in i spegeln, borde jag se mig själv när jag hittar den – vilket betyder att jag kommer att se var den är gömd! Men hur kan jag titta utan att Quirrell fattar vad jag håller på med? **

**Han försökte maka sig åt vänster så att han skulle hamna framför glaset utan att Quirrell märkte det, men repen runt vristerna satt för hårt: han tappade fotfästet och föll omkull. Quirrell brydde sig inte om honom. Han pratade fortfarande för sig själv.**

"**Vad gör den här spegeln? Hur fungerar den? Hjälp mig mästare!"**

**Och till Harrys fasa svarade en röst, och rösten tycktes komma från Quirrell själv.**

"**Använd pojken… Använd pojken…"**

**Quirrell svängde runt mot Harry.**

"**Ja, Potter, kom hit."**

**Han klappade i händerna och repen som band Harry föll av honom. Harry reste sig långsamt på benen.**

"**Kom hit" upprepade Quirrell. "Titta in i spegeln och tala om för mig vad du ser."**

**Harry gick fram mot honom.**

**Jag måste ljuga, tänkte han förtvivlat. Jag måste titta och ljuga om vad jag ser, det är det enda.**

**Quirrell rörde sig tätt bakom honom. Harry andades in den konstiga lukten som tycktes komma från Quirrells turban. Han slöt ögonen, klev in framför spegeln och slog upp dem igen. Han såg sin spegelbild, blek och med ett skrämt ansiktsuttryck till att börja med. Men ett ögonblick senare log spegelbilden mot honom. Den stack ner handen i fickan och drog upp en blodröd sten. Den blinkade åt honom och stoppade tillbaka Stenen i fickan igen, och när den gjorde det, kände Harry hur någonting tungt föll ner i hans verkliga ficka. På något vis – helt otroligt – **_**hade han fått Stenen.**_

James kände hur Lily höll fast honom han var rasande han såg på henne, de båda två var arga, Sirius såg på Lily och James som stirrade på varandra och var rasande.

"Lily, James, vi kan inte veta hur det Harry fick stenen" sa Remus och såg på de båda.

"Jag är säker på att det där är Dumbledore som sett till att den som vill hitta stenen men inte använda den kommer att hitta den" sa Lily och såg på James som höll hårt i Lily och Lily höll hårt i James båda två höll kvar varandra.

"**Nåå?" sade Quirrell otåligt. "Vad ser du för nåt?"**

**Harry samlade allt sitt mod.**

"**Jag ser hur jag skakar hand med Dumbledore" hittade han på. "Jag… jag har vunnit elevhemspokalen åt Gryffindor"**

**Quirrell svor igen.**

"**Flytta dig ur vägen" sade han.**

**Då Harry drog sig åt sidan kände han De vises sten mot benet. Vågade han göra ett försök att fly?**

**Men han hade inte ens tagit fem steg förrän en hög röst ljöd, trots att Quirrell inte rörde på läpparna.**

"**Han ljuger… han ljuger…"**

"**Potter, kom tillbaka hit!" ropade Quirrell "Tala om sanningen för mig! Vad var det du såg nyss?"**

**Den höga rösten hördes på nytt.**

"**Låt mig tala med honom… öga mot öga…"**

"**Mästare, ni är inte tillräckligt stark!"**

"Är Voldemort där med honom" sa Lily med stora ögon och såg på de andra som såg orolig på boken.

"Jag hatar detta" sa James och drog in henne i sin famn.

"**Jag har tillräcklig styrka… för det här…"**

**Harry kände det som om Djävulens Snara snärjde in honom så att han inte kunde röra sig ur fläcken. Han förmådde inte röra en fena. Som förstenad såg han hur Quirrell sträckte upp händerna och började linda av sig turbanen. Vad var det som skedde? Turbanen föll ner. Quirrells huvud såg besynnerligt litet ut utan den. Sedan vände han sig långsamt om på stället. Harry hade velat skrika, men han fick inte fram ett ljud. Där baksidan av Quirrells huvud borde ha suttit var det ett ansikte, det hemskaste ansikte Harry någonsin hade sett. Det var kritvitt med vilt stirrande röda ögon och springor till näsborrar, precis som en orm.**

"Snälla säg inte att det finns en bild på detta" sa Molly med mycket svag röst de alla såg på albumet som för blev stilla med det trädde fram en lapp som låg på den.

_Min vänner._

_Jag höll på att sätta in en bild av vad Harry såg där nere i källare men professor McGonagall och Professor Flitwick hindrade mig från att göra det, Hermione, sa åt mig att det vore bäst att ni inte fick se vad Harry fick se._

_Er vän Jocelyn (Har förtjänat ett namn på mig nu) _

Lily såg på de andra som nu stirrade på namnet.

"Jag är väldigt nyfiken på vem hon är" sa Sirius och såg på de andra skrattade.

"Tur att McGonagall och Flitwick hindrade henne" sa Frank och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Det är jag med" sa James och såg på boken som Sirius som nickade och höjde boken för att läsa.

"**Harry Potter…" viskade det.**

**Harry försökte ta ett steg bakåt men benen vägrade lyda honom.**

"**Ser du vad det har blivit av mig?" sade ansiktet. "Enbart skugga och rök… jag tar bara form när jag kan bli del av en annans kropp… men det har alltid funnits såna som är villiga att släppa in mig i sina hjärtan och hjärnor… Enhörningsblodet har gjort mig starkare de här sista veckorna… du såg hur den trogne Quirrell drack det åt mig i skogen… och när jag väl får livselixiret, kommer jag kunna skapa mig en egen kropp… Seså… varför ger du mig nu inte den där Stenen du har i fickan?"**

**Han visste alltså. Känseln strömmade plötsligt tillbaka i benen på Harry. Han stapplade baklänges.**

"**Var inte dum nu" brummade ansiktet ilsket. "Det är bättre att du räddar ditt eget liv och förenar dig med mig… annars kommer du att få samma slut som dina föräldrar… de dog medan de tiggde om förskoning…"**

"Han är en lögnare" brummade James och Sirius tillsammans.

Lily väste som en katt, de alla stirrade på henne, det var ingen av hennes vänner som hade registrerat sig själv som en animagus, hon var snöleopard, hon hade bara varit sin katt två gånger sedan hon hade genom gått registreringen. Hon hade bett Professor McGonagall att hålla hennes registrering hemlig.

"Lily du låter som en katt" sa James lågt till henne hon rodnade.

"Jag skall berätta sen" sa hon och såg på honom med en rodnad som gick längt ner på halsen.

"**LÖGNARE!" skrek Harry med ens.**

**Quirrell gick baklänges mot honom, så att Voldemort fortfarande kunde se honom. Det ondskefulla ansiktet log nu.**

"**Så rörande…" väste det. "Mod är nåt som jag alltid uppskattar… ja, min gosse, dina föräldrar var modiga… jag dödade din pappa först och han kämpade tappert… men din mamma behövde inte ha dött… hon försökte skydda dig… ge mig Stenen nu, om du inte vill att hon ska ha dött förgäves."**

"Det är inte klokt att han försökte provisera Harry" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade.

"Han kommer inte lyckats" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"**ALDRIG!"**

**Harry tog ett språng mot den flammande dörren, men Voldemort skrek "TA FAST HONOM!" och i nästa sekund kände Harry hur Quirrells hand slöt sig om handleden. Med ens brände det till av en sylvass smärta i Harrys ärr; huvudet kändes som om det skulle klyvas i två delar, han vrålade och kämpade emot med hela sin kraft, och till hans överraskning släppte Quirrell taget om honom. Smärtan i huvudet avtog – han såg sig vilt omkring för att se vart Quirrell hade tagit vägen och såg honom stå hopkrökt av smärta medan han tittade på sina fingrar – de täcktes av blåsor inför ögonen på honom.**

"**Ta fast honom! TA FAST HONOM!" tjöt Voldemort igen och Quirrell kastade sig över Harry så att han ramlade omkull och landade ovanpå honom med båda händerna runt Harrys hals – Harrys ärr gjorde honom nästan blind av smärta, men ändå kunde han se att Quirrell vrålade i svåra plågor.**

"**Mästare, jag kan inte hålla i honom… mina händer… mina händer!"**

**Och fastän han höll Harry fastnaglad vid golvet med knäna släppte Quirrell taget om halsen på honom och stirrade, förundrad, på sina egna handflator – Harry kunde se att de såg brända ut, hudlösa, röda och glänsande.**

"**Döda honom då, din idiot, och få det gjort!" skrek Voldemort gällt.**

**Quirrell höjde handen för att uttala en dödlig förbannelse, men Harry sträckte instinktivt upp händerna och grep ta i Quirrells ansikte….**

"Det där var ganska klokt gjort" sa Frank och så på de andra som nickade medan de väntade på och för att få se vad resultatet blev.

"**AAAAAJJJ!"**

**Quirrell rullade av honom, med även ansiktet täckt av blåsor, och då förstod Harry: Quirrell kunde inte röra vid hans bara hud, ute utan att känna fruktansvärd smärta – hans enda chans var att hålla tag i Quirrell, hålla honom kvar i så stora plågor att det hindrar honom från att uttala en förbannelse.**

"Det där kommer inte gå bra" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som såg på henne.

"Jag håller med dig Merlene, jag läste någonstans att blodsmagi, är den svåraste magi som finns och om man offrar sig för någon annan och den personen som du har skyddat, använder det, och inte vet när man skall sluta så riskerar personen att död" sa Lily och såg på Merlene som nickade de båda hade hittat den boken under sitt sjätte år, de hade bara hittat boken av en slump.

"Låter absolut inte" sa Frank och såg på James som höll hårdare i Lily.

**Harry hoppade upp på benen, grep tag i armen på Quirrell och hängde sig fast så hårt han kunde. Quirrell tjöt och försökte skaka honom av sig, smärtan i Harrys huvud stegrades, han kunde inte se, han kunde bara höra Quirrells förfärande skrik och Voldemort som vrålade "DÖDA HONOM! DÖDA HONOM!" och andra röster, kanske inne i hans eget huvud, som ropade: "Harry! Harry!"**

**Han kände hur Quirrells arm vred ur hans grepp, förstod att allt var förlorat och föll ner i svart mörker, ner… ner… ner…**

"Jag hoppas verkligen att Harry överlever" sa Lily lågt och kände hur James smekte hennes rygg, hon la huvudet emot hans axel.

"Han kommer att överleva annars hade det inte varit sjuböcker" sa James och höll henne hårt.

"Kan vi läsa klart" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som verkade tänka.

"Klart bror" sa James och såg på honom med ett leende.

**Någonting guldfärgat glittrade precis ovanför honom. Kvicken!**

"Han är verkligen din son" sa Sirius och såg på upp på James som log Lily skakade lätt på huvudet.

"Hade du väntat dig något annat" sa James och såg på sin vän, Arthur och Frank bara skrattade Merlene såg road ut hon med.

"Killar, kan ni ta detta sen" sa Alice och såg på Frank och Sirius som satt och knuffade på varandra. Sirius harklade sig och såg ner i boken igen.

**Han försökte fånga den, men armarna var för tunga. **

**Han blinkade. **

**Det var inte alls kvicken det var ett par glasögon. **

**Vad konstigt. Han blinkade igen.**

**Albus Dumbledores leende ansikte flöt inom synhåll ovanför honom.**

"**God middag, Harry" sade Dumbledore.**

**Harry stirrade på honom. Sedan mindes han:**

"**Professor Dumbledore! Stenen! Det var Quirrell! Han har Stenen! Sir, fort…"**

"**Lugna dig, min kära gosse, du är lite efter din tid" sade Dumbledore. "Quirrell har inte Stenen"**

"**Vem har den då? Sir, jag…"**

"**Harry, var snäll och lugna ner dig, annars blir jag utslängd av Madam Pomfrey"**

"Jag tror faktiskt att Dumbledore har blivit utslängd från sjukhusflygeln för ett par år sedan" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som såg frågande på honom.

"Jag har inte hört det" sa Remus och såg på honom.

"Det är något som man inte talar högt om" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som nickade.

**Harry svalde och såg sig omkring. Han förstod att han måste vara i sjukhusflygeln. Han låg i en säng med vita linnelakan och bredvid honom stod ett bord med stora högar av någonting som såg ut som en halv godisbutik.**

"undra vem som har skickat dem till honom" sa Molly som viste att nästan Hela skolan hatade Harry.

"Troligen så är det någon som har ändrat uppfattning om Harry" sa Frank och såg på de andra som rykte på axlarna.

"**Tecken på uppskattning från dina vänner och beundrare" sade Dumbledore och strålade mot honom. "Det som hände nere i fängelsehålorna mellan dig och professor Quirrell är en absolut hemlighet, så hela skolan känner förstås till det. Jag tror att dina vänner, de båda unga herrarna Fred och George Weasley, bär ansvaret för idén att skicka dig en toalettsits. De trodde säkert att det skulle roa dig."**

"Det gjorde det verkligen" sa Sirius och såg på boken.

"Var det inte deras mor som sa åt dem att spränga en Hogwartstoalett i luften" sa James och såg på dem andar som log utom Molly och Arthur, som stirrade på boken.

"Va" sa Molly och såg på de andra som skakade på huvudet.

"ni kan få läsa början sen" sa Lily och såg på Sirius som ville läsa vidare.

"**Men Madam Pomfrey ansåg inte att det var särskilt hygieniskt och beslagtog den."**

"**Hur länge har jag varit här inne?"**

"**Tre dar. Mr. Ronald Weasley och Miss Granger kommer att bli ytterst lättade över att du återfått medvetandet, de har varit kolossalt oroliga."**

"**Men sir, Stenen…"**

"Jag tror inte Dumbledore eller någon annan kommer att få Harry att släppa det där med Stenen förens de talar om för honom att den antingen är förstörd eller att den är säkert igen" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade.

"**Jag märker att jag inte kan avleda dina tankar. Stenen alltså. Professor Quirrell lyckades inte ta den ifrån dig. Jag kom i tid för att hindra det, fastän du klarade dig väldigt bra på egen hand, måste jag säga."**

"**Kom ni dit? Fick ni Hermiones uggla?"**

"**Våra vägar måste ha korsats halvvägs upp i luften. Jag hade knappt kommit fram till London förrän det stod klart för mig att det ställe jag borde vara på var den plats jag just hade lämnat. Jag kom precis i tid för att dra bort Quirrell från dig…"**

"**Det var **_**ni**_**"**

"**Jag var rädd att jag skulle komma för sent"**

"**Det gjorde ni nästan, jag hade inte kunnat hålla honom ifrån Stenen mycket längre…"**

"**Inte ifrån Stenen, min gosse, utan ifrån dig själv – ansträngningen det kostade dig tog nästan död på dig." **

"Tog nästan död på honom" mumlade James och såg på Lily som nickade svagt.

"Jag sa ju det, det är en del av skyddet" sa Lily och såg på James som gömde ansiktet i Lilys hår.

"**Under ett förfärligt ögonblick var jag rädd att det verkligen hade inträffat. Vad Stenen beträffar så har den förstörts."**

"**Förstörts?" sade Harry oförstående, "Men er vän… Nicolas Flamel…"**

"**Jaså, du känner till Nicolas?" sade Dumbledore och lät riktigt förtjust. "Du måste ha gjort ett **_**Verkligt**_** grundligt jobb. Ja, Nicolas och jag har haft ett litet samtal och kommit överens om att alltsammans är till det bästa."**

"Den stenen borde ha förstörts för många år sedan" sa James och såg på dem.

"Den borde aldrig ha funnits på Hogwarts" sa Lily och såg på Merlene som nickade medan hon skrev,

"**Men det betyder väl att han och hans fru kommer att dö?"**

"**De har tillräckligt med Livselixir på lager för att kunna ordna sina affärer och sen, ja, sen kommer de att dö."**

**Dumbledore log åt Harrys häpna ansiktsuttryck.**

"**För nån som är så ung som du verkar det säkert otroligt, men för Nicolas och Perenelle är det faktiskt som att gå till sängs efter en mycket,**_** mycket**_** lång dag. För ett rationellt sinne är döden när allt kommer omkring ingenting annat än nästa stora äventyr. Stenen var faktiskt inte en sån underbar sak, förstår du. Så mycket pengar och liv man kunde önska sig! Just de båda saker som de flesta människor skulle välja framför allt annat – problemet är att människor har en benägenhet att välja precis de saker som är sämst för dem."**

"Jag håller med Dumbledore där" sa Remus och såg på de andra som stirrade på honom.

"Det där att välja fel menar jag" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nu nickade.

**Harry låg där i sängen, alldeles mållös. Dumbledore gnolade lite och log mot taket.**

"**Professor Dumbledore?" sade Harry. "Jag undrar bara… även om Stenen är borta, så kommer Vol… jag menar Ni-vet-vem…"**

"**Kalla honom Voldemort, Harry. Använd alltid rätta namnet på saker och ting. Fruktan för ett namn ökar fruktan för själva saken."**

"**Ja, sir. Men Voldemort kommer väl att försöka ta sig tillbaka på andra sätt, eller hur? Han har väl inte försvunnit, menar jag?"**

"**Nej Harry, det har han inte. Han finns fortfarande där ute nånstans, kanske på jakt efter en ny kropp att ta boning i… eftersom han inte är riktigt levande, kan han heller inte dödas. Han lämnade Quirrell att dö; han är precis lika skoningslös mot sina anhängare som mot sina fiender. Trots det, Harry, även om du kanske bara har fördröjt hans återvändande till makten, behövs det endast att nån annan är beredd att utkämpa en hopplös strid nästa gång det gäller – och om han blir hindrad gång på gång, då kanske han aldrig kan återvända till makten."**

"Det får vi hoppas" sa Lily med fast övertygelse i rösten, hon skulle göra allt som krävdes för att Voldemort aldrig skulle återvända till makten.

"Vi alla kommer kämpa emot honom" sa Remus och såg hur de alla gick tyst med på att kämpa emot Voldemort till deras sista andetag.

**Harry nickade, men hejdade sig snabbt, för det gjorde ont i huvudet. Sedan sade han:**

"**Professor Dumbledore, det är några andra saker jag gärna skulle vilja veta om ni kan tala om dem för mig… saker som jag vill veta sanningen om…"**

"**Sanningen" sade Dumbledore suckade. "Den är en vacker och förfärlig sak och bör därför behandlas med stor varsamhet. Men jag ska svara på dina frågor, såvida jag inte har mycket goda skäl att låta bli, och i så fall ber jag dig att förlåta mig. Jag kommer naturligtvis inte att ljuga."**

"Lycka till Harry och få ett bra svar" mumlade Merlene och såg på boken medan hon undrade varför Dumbledore skulle vara så jobbig för.

"**Jo… Voldemort sa att han dödade bara min mamma för att hon försökte hindra honom från att döda mig. Men varför skulle han över huvud taget vilja döda mig?"**

"Det är något som jag själv vill ha svar på" sa Lily och såg på boken.

**Den här gången suckade Dumbledore verkade djupt.**

"**Tyvärr, det första du frågar mig om, det kan jag inte svara på. Inte i dag. Inte nu. Du kommer att få veta det, en vacker dag… slå det ur tankarna tills vidare, Harry. När du blir äldre… jag vet att du avskyr att höra det här… när du är redo kommer du att får veta."**

**Och Harry förstod att det inte skulle tjäna någonting till att komma med invändningar.**

"**Men varför kunde inte Quirrell röra vid mig?"**

"Det vill jag veta med" sa James och såg på boken.

"Du är inte ensam" sa Frank och såg på de andra som nickade.

"**Din mamma dog för att rädda dig. Om det finns nånting Voldemort inte kan förstå, så är det kärlek. Han insåg inte att en kärlek som är så stark som din mammas kärlek till dig lämnar sitt eget bevis efter sig. Inte nåt ärr, inte nåt synligt tecken… att ha älskats så djupt ger oss nån form av skydd för alltid, även om personen som älskade oss är borta. Det finns i själva huden hos dig. Quirrell, som var fylld av hat, snikenhet och ärelystnad och delade sin själ med Voldemort, kunde inte röra vid dig av det skälet. Det var fruktansvärt smärtsamt för honom att röra vid en person som präglats av nånting så kärleksfullt."**

"Det måste vara mäktig magi" sa Sirius och såg upp från boken.

"Kärleken är den mäktigaste magi som finns trots att vi inte studerar den här" sa Lily och de andra såg som stirrade på henne.

"Professor McGonagall har låtit mig studera lite av den uråldriga magi om kärleken" sa Lily och såg på de andra som bara skakade huvudet.

**Dumbledore blev nu väldigt intresserad av en fågel ute på fönsterbrädan, vilket gav Harry tid att torka ögonen på lakanet.**

**När han hade fått tillbaka rösten igen, sade Harr:**

"**Och osynlighetsmanteln… vet ni vem som skickade den till mig?"**

"**Å, din pappa råkade lämna den i mitt förvar och jag tänkte att du kanske skulle tycka om den" Dumbledores ögon tindrade "Användbara saker det där… din pappa använde den mest till att smyga iväg till köket och knycka mat när han var här"**

"Det stämmer vi använde manteln mest till att knycka mat" sa James och såg på Sirius som åt lite igen.

"**Och det är en sak till…"**

"**Kläm fram det" **

"**Quirrell sa att Snape…"**

"_**Professor**_** Snape, Harry"**

"**Ja, just det. Quirrell sa att han hatade mig därför att han hatade min pappa. Är det sant?"**

"**Jaa, de avskydde varandra ganska ordentligt. Ungefär som du och Mr. Malfoy. Och sen gjorde din pappa nånting som Snape aldrig kunde förlåta."**

"**Vad då?"**

"Nej säg inte att det är med här" Sa Sirius och såg ner i boken James såg Boken och kände sig orolig.

"James vad har du gjort" sa Lily och såg på James.

"Jag har inget gjort något som förutom att rädda hans liv, det var Sirius som spelade honom ett spratt som höll på att gå fel" sa James och såg på Lily som nu stirrade på Sirius.

"Jag skall berätta senare" sa Sirius och svalde hårt medan han såg ner i boken.

"**Han räddade hans liv."**

"**Vad?"**

"**Jaa…" sade Dumbledore lite frånvarande. "Visst är det konstigt hur folk tänker? Professor Snape stod inte ut med att stå i skuld till din pappa… jag tror faktiskt att han ansträngde sig så hårt för att skydda dig det här året för att han kände att då skulle han och din pappa vara kvitt. Sen skulle han kunna återgå till att avsky din pappas minne i lugn och ro…"**

"Det låter rimligt men skulden är ju inte betald förens Harry har sagt den är det. Och eftersom Harry inte känner till detta kan det på gå i flera år" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade.

**Harry försökte förstå det hela, men fick det att bulta i huvudet på honom, så han gav upp.**

"**Och, professor Dumbledore, det är en sak till…"**

"**Bara en enda?"**

"Tror att Harry har lika många frågor som Lily hade haft i det läget" sa Molly och såg på Lily som rodnade lätt.

"Vad jag hade frågat alt jag hade kunnat komma på" sa Lily och såg på sina vänner som kände henne så väl.

"**Hur fick jag Stenen ur spegeln?"**

"**Å, det gläder mig att du frågar om just det. Det var en av mina mer geniala idéer, och det vill inte säga lite, oss emellan sagt. Du förstår att bara nån som ville **_**hitta**_** Stenen – hitta den men inte använda den – skulle kunna få den, annars skulle det bara se sig själva göra guld eller dricka livselixiret. Min hjärna förvånar till och med mig själv ibland… nog med frågor nu. Jag förslår att du hugger in på de här godsakerna. Å! Bertie Botts bönor i alla smaker! Jag hade oturen att en gång i min ungdom råka ut för en med kräkssmak, och sedan des har jag tyvärr tappat lite av min förtjusning i dem – men jag tror jag kan känna mig säker med en god kolasmak, eller vad säger du?"**

"Det kommer inte vara Kolasmak" sa Lily och såg på de andra som stirrade på henne.

"Kräksmak, jag tror jag skall sluta äta dem" sa Merlene och såg på boken med avsmak.

"Merlene du kommer inte sluta äta godis" sa Alice och såg på sina vänner medan hon kastade in en bit Dubbels bästa bubbelgum

**Han log och stoppade in den gyllenbruna bönan i munnen. Sedan storknade han och sade med halvkvävd röst:**

"**Tyvärr! Öronvax!"**

**Madam Pomfrey, sjukhusföreståndarinnan, var en snäll kvinna, men mycket noga.**

"**Bara fem minuter" sade Harry vädjande. **

"**Absolut inte"**

"**Ni släpper in professor Dumbledore…"**

"**Ja, självfallet, det var ju rektorn, en helt annan sak. Du behöver vila."**

"**Jag vilar nu, titta, jag ligger ju ner och allting. Å snälla madam Pomfrey…"**

"Lycka till Harry! Lycka till, han kommer inte få henne att låta dem komma in" sa Remus han hade bönat och bett så många gånger.

"Han kanske kan det bättre" sa Frank och såg på James och Lily som hade börjat skratta.

"**Ja, låt gå för det då" sade hon "Men **_**Bara **_**fem minuter"**

"Han… HAN… Han…" stammade Remus fram och såg på boken.

"Jag tror att Remus har fått en chock." sa Lily och såg på sin vän som verkade vara i Chock.

"Sirius fortsätt läs" sa James och såg på Remus som stammade.

**Och hon släppte in Ron och Hermione.**

"_**Harry**_**!" **

**Hermione såg ut som om hon tänkte slå armarna om honom igen, men Harry var glad att hon hejdade sig eftersom hans huvud fortfarande var väldigt ömt.**

"**Å Harry, vi var säkra på att du skulle… Dumbledore var så orolig…"**

"**Hela skolan pratar om det" sade Ron "Vad hände **_**Egentligen**_**?" **

**Det var ett av de sällsynta tillfällen då den sanna historien är ännu mer besynnerlig och spännande än de vilda ryktarna. Harry berättade allt för dem: Quirrell, spegeln, Stenen och Voldemort. Ron och Hermione var mycket goda åhörare; de flämtade på alla de rätta ställena och när Harry berättade för dem vad som fanns under Quirrells turban, skrek Hermione högt.**

"**Så stenen är alltså borta?" sade Ron till sist. "Ska Flamel bara **_**dö**_**?"**

"**Det var vad jag sa, men Dumbledore tycker att, hur var det nu igen, "för ett rationellt sinne är döden ingenting annat än nästa stora äventyr"**

"**Jag har alltid sagt att han är vrickad" sade Ron och såg riktigt imponerad ut över hur tokig hans hjälte var. **

"**Så vad hände med er båda?" sade Harry.**

"Det är bra att vi får veta vad som hände med dem" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som nickade.

"**Ja, jag tog mig tillbaka utan problem" sade Hermione. "Jag fick liv i Ron. Det tog en bra stund – och vi var på väg upp till uggleboet i ilfart för att kontakta Dumbledore när vi mötte honom i entréhallen, han visste redan, han sa bara: "Harry har gett sig efter honom, inte sant?" och susade i väg till tredje våningen."**

"Det låter som han väntade på att Harry skulle göra det" sa Molly och såg orolig på de andra.

"Nej det hoppas jag inte" sa Lily och såg på de andra som verkade lika oroliga som hon.

"**Tror du det var hans avsikt att du skulle göra det?" sade Ron. "Eftersom han skickade dig din pappas mantel och så?"**

"**Nej**_** vet**_** du vad" exploderade Hermione, "Om han gjorde det, vad jag menar är, det är ju hemskt – du kunde ha blivit dödad."**

"**Nej, det är det inte" sade Harry eftertänksamt. "Han är en lustig man, Dumbledore. Jag tror att han ville ge mig en chans liksom. Jag tror han mer eller mindre känner till allt som försiggår här, förstår ni. Han hade säkert en ganska stor aning om att vi tänkte försöka, och i stället för att hindra oss lärde han oss bara tillräckligt mycket för att det skulle vara till hjälp. Jag tror inte det var en händelse att han lät mig upptäcka hur spegeln fungerade. Det än nästan som om han tyckte jag hade rätt att få möta Voldemort om jag kunde…"**

"Nej det vore oförlåtligt om Dumbledore gjorde det" sa Molly och såg på de andra Lily verkade tänka på något.

"Kanske, kanske inte" sa Lily och såg på James som såg frågade på henne.

"Hade det varit jag så hade jag velat möta den man som hade dödat mina föräldrar, jag hade velat se den mannen" sa Lily och såg på James som nickade.

"För att få veta att han blev straffad eller liknade" sa Lily och såg på honom.

"**Jadå, Dumbledore vet minsann hur man ska sköta ruljangsen" sade Ron belåtet. "Vet du vad, du måste vara på benen till avslutningsfesten i morgon. Alla poäng är hopräknade och Slytherin vann förstås, du missade den sista Quidditchmatchen, vi blev totalt mosade av Ravenclaw utan dig – men maten kommer vara god."**

**I samma ögonblick kom Madam Pomfrey ilande.**

"undra hur länge som han fick" sa Remus som nu hade hittat ut ur chocken.

"**Ni har haft nästan femton minuter, nu ska ni **_**ut**_**" sade hon bestämt.**

"Femton minuter" sa Remus och stirrade på boken Harry lyckades med det omöjliga tänkte han bara.

**Efter en hel natts sömn kände sig Harry nästan normal igen.**

"**Jag vill gå på festen" sade han till Madam Pomfrey då hon ordnade till alla hans godisaskar. "Visst får jag det?"**

"**Professor Dumbledore säger att du får lov att gå" sade hon surt som om professor Dumbledore enligt hennes åsikt inte förstod hur riskabla fester kunde vara. "Och du har en ny besökare."**

"Enligt henne så har bara hon rätt när det gäller sjukvården" sa Frank och såg på Remus som nickade instämmande.

"**Å, vad trevligt" sade Harry. "Vem är det?"**

**Just som han sade det kom Hagrid insmygandes i rummet. Som vanligt när han var inomhus, såg Hagrid alldeles för stor ut för att vara tillåten. Han slog sig ner intill Harry, kastade en enda blick på honom och brast i gråt.**

"Hagrid han måste verkligen vara förkrossad" sa Molly och såg på de andra som höll med. De alla älskade Hagrid och litade på honom.

"Han har ju inte gjort något med flit" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade de med.

"**De…e…mitt…förbaskade… fel… alltihop!" snyftade han med ansiktet i händerna. "Jag talade om för den lede rackarn hur han skulle ta sej förbi Fluffy! Jag talade om de för honom! De va de enda han inte visste å jag talade om de för honom! Du kunde ha dött! Bara för ett drakäggs skull! Jag ska aldrig mer dricka! Jag borde bli utsparkad å tvingad å leva som mugglare!"**

"Kan ni tänka er Hagrid som mugglare" sa Arthur och såg på de andra som började skratta nu han viste att det var svårt nog för dem att ha hört att Harry kunde ha dött.

"**Hagrid!" sade Harry som blev chockad av att se Hagrid skakande av sorg och ånger, med stora tårar som sipprade ner i skägget på honom. "Hagrid han skulle ha fått reda på det i alla fall, det är ju Voldemort vi talar om, han skulle ha fått reda på det även om du inte talat om det för honom."**

"**Du kunde ha dött!" snyftade Hagrid "Å säj inte de där namnet!"**

"**VOLDEMORT!" vrålade Harry och Hagrid blev så chockad att han slutade gråta. "Jag har träffat honom och jag kallar honom vid hans rätta namn. Ryck upp dig nu, snälla Hagrid, vi har räddat Stenen, den är borta, han kan inte använda den. Ta en chokladgroda, jag har massor…"**

**Hagrid torkade näsan mot baksidan av handen och sade:**

"**De var så sant. Jag har en present åt dej."**

"**Det är väl inte en vesslesmörgås, va?" sade Harry ängsligt, och Hagrid gav äntligen till ett svagt litet skrockande.**

"**Nä då. Dumbledore gav mej ledigt hela dan i går för å fixa de. Han borde förstås ha sparkat mej i stället – hur som helst har jag de här åt dej…"**

**Det såg ut att vara en stilig, läderinbunden bok. Harry öppnade den nyfiket. Den var full med trollkarlsfotografier.**

**Hans mamma och pappa log och vinkade mot honom från varenda sida.**

"**jag skickade i väg ugglor till alla dina föräldrars gamla skolkamrater å bad dom om foton… visste att du inte hade några… Gillar du dom?"**

"Det var verkligen snällt av honom att göra det" sa Lily och såg på James som nickade.

"Måste säga att det är väldigt snällt av våra vänner att skicka korten till Hagrid för att ge till våran son" sa James och höll henne hårt emot sig.

**Harry kunde inte få fram ett ord, men Hagrid förstod.**

**Harry tog sig ensam ner till avslutningsfesten samma kväll. Han hade blivit uppehållen av Madam Pomfrey som fjantade omkring och envisades med att göra en sista undersökning av honom, så stora salen var redan full. Den var prydd med Slytherins färger i grönt och silver för att fira att Slytherin hade vunnit elevhemspokalen för sjunde året i följd. En jättestor fana som visade Slytherinormen täckte väggen bakom honnörsbordet.**

"Det måste suga för dem" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som nickad.

"jo det gör det" sa James och såg hur Sirius bläddrade lite.

"Tror det är sex sidor kvar nu så kan vi läsa dem snabbt så vi kan ta och sträcka på oss" sa Sirius och såg på dem andra som log emot honom.

**När Harry steg in blev det en plötslig tystnad och sedan började alla omedelbart prata med hög röst. Han gled ner på en stol mellan Ron och Hermione vid Gryffindors bord och försökte strunta i att folk ställde sig upp för att titta på honom.**

"Tror ni att de gillar honom igen" sa Lily och såg

**Lyckligtvis anlände Dumbledore några ögonblick senare. Sorlet dog ut.**

"**Ännu ett år till ända!" sade Dumbledore glatt. "Och jag måste besvära er med en gammal mans rossliga svammel innan vi sätter tänderna i vår läckra festmåltid. Vilket år det har varit! Förhoppningsvis har ni allesammans huvudet fyllt med lite mer saker än när ni började… ni har hela sommaren på er att få det tom och fint igen tills nästa läsår startar…**

**Om jag har förstått det rätt är det nu dags att dela ut elevhemspokalen och poängställningen är följande: på fjärde plats Gryffindor med trehundratolv poäng; på tredje Hufflepuff med trehundrafemtiotvå; Ravenclaw har fyrahundratjugosex och Slytherin fyrahundrasjuttiotvå"**

"Det var en ganska mycket de vann med" sa James och såg på de andra som nickade.

**En storm av hurrarop och stampningar bröt ut från Slytherins bord. Harry såg hur Draco Malfoy dunkade sin bägare i bordet. Det var en vidrig syn.**

"Påminner oss hur Lucius alltid beter sig när det är något" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som nickade.

"**Ja, ja, bra gjort Slytherin" sade Dumbledore. "Emellertid måste nyligen inträffade händelser också tas med i beräkningen."**

**Det blev mycket stilla i rummet. Slytherinarnas leenden bleknade lite.**

"**Ähum" sade Dumbledore. "Jag har några sistaminuten poäng att dela ut. Låt mig nu se. Ja… För det första – till Mr. Ronald Weasley…" **

**Ron blev illröd i ansiktet; han såg ut som en rädisa med svår solbränna.**

"…**för det bäst spelade schackparti Hogwarts har sett på många år, utdelar jag femtio poäng för Gryffindors räkning."**

**Bifallsropen från Gryffindorarna lyfte nästan det förtrollade taket; stjärnorna över deras huvud såg ut att skälva. Man kunde höra hur Percy sade till de andra prefekterna:**

"**Min bror, ska ni veta! Min yngste bror! Tog sig förbi McGonagalls Jätte lika schackspel!"**

"Han måste vara stolt över sin bror" sa Molly och såg på de andra som log.

**Till sist blev det tyst igen.**

"**För det andra – till miss Hermione Granger… för hennes bruk av kylig logik i möte med eld, utdelar jag femtio poäng för Gryffindors räkning."**

**Hermione begravde ansiktet i armarna; Harry misstänkte starkt att hon hade brustit i gråt. Gryffindoreleverna runt hela bordet var utom sig, de hade ökat sina poäng med hundra.**

"**För det tredje – till Mr. Harry Potter…" sade Dumbledore. Det blev alldeles dödstyst i rummet. "… för hans stora sinnesnärvaro och enastående mod, utdelar jag sextio poäng för Gryffindors räkning."**

**Larmet var bedövande. De som kunde lägga ihop siffror samtidigt som de vrålade sig hesa visste att Gryffindor nu hade fyrahundrasjuttiotvå poäng – exakt samma antal som Slytherin. De skulle ha vunnit elevhemspokalen – om Dumbledore hade gett Harry en enda poäng till.**

"Det måste kännas jobbigt för dem" sa Arthur som mindes hur jobbigt de kunde vara när de skilde en poäng.

"Frågan är om de kommer vinna" sa Remus och såg på Sirius såg väntande på de andra.

**Dumbledore höjde handen. Det blev sakta tyst i rummet.**

"**Det finns alla möjliga sorters mod" sade Dumbledore och log. "Det behövs en hel del tapperhet för att vi ska våga göra motstånd mot våra fiender, men precis lika mycket för att våga göra motstånd mot våra vänner. Därför tilldelar jag Mr. Neville Longbottom tio poäng"**

"Han kunde väl ha gett Neville nästan mer än tio poäng" sa Frank och såg på de andra som nickade.

"tycker det var lite väl lite" sa Lily och såg på de andra som nickade.

"speciellt när Harry, Ron och Hermione fick över 40 poäng" sa Merlene och såg på de andra som nickade

**En person som stod utan för stora salen kunde mycket väl trott att något slags explosion hade ägt rum, så våldsamt var oväsendet som utbröt från Gryffindorbordet. **

"Jag är inte förvånad över att Gryffindor blev så glada" sa Remus som nu hade vaknat av chocken.

**Harry, Ron och Hermione ställde sig upp och tjöt och hurrade, medan Neville, blek av chock, försvann under en hög med folk som kramade honom. Han hade aldrig vunnit så mycket som en enda poäng åt Gryffindor förut. Harry, som fortfarande hurrade, puffade till Ron i sidan och pekade på Malfoy, som inte kunde ha sett mer lamslagen och förfärad ut om någon just hade uttalat kroppslåsningsbesvärjelsen över honom.**

"Det är bra att Malfoys tas ner på marken" muttrade Alice och de alla nickade med henne.

"**Vilket innebär" ropade Dumbledore över stormen av applåder, för även Ravenclaw och Hufflepuff jublade över Slytherins fall. "Att vi behöver en liten förändring av dekorationerna."**

**Han klappade i händerna. På ett ögonblick blev de gröna draperierna scharlakansröda och silvret blev guld; de jättelika Slytherinormen försvann och ett mäktigt Gryffindorlejon intog dess plats. Snape skakade professor McGonagalls hand med ett fruktansvärt ansträngt leende. Han fångade Harrys blick och Harry förstod omedelbart att Snapes känslor gentemot honom inte hade förändrats ett dyft. Det bekymrade honom inte. Det verkade som om livet skulle återgå i normala gängor igen nästa år, eller så normala de någonsin kunde bli på Hogwarts.**

"Harry du skulle inte tänka så" stönade James och såg på boken han viste att nästa bok kanske skulle blir värre.

"Jag hoppas att han inte hamnar i livsfara nästa år" sa Lily och såg på De andra som nickade.

"Jag klarar inte av fler bergatroll, trehövdade hundar, eller någon drake" sa Lily och såg på böckerna innan James kysste hennes kind.

"Lily vi tar bok för bok" sa han och kysste hennes hand.

**Det var den bästa kvällen i Harrys liv, bättre än julen eller att vinna Quidditch eller att besegra bergatroll… Han skulle aldrig, aldrig glömma den här kvällen.**

"Jag tror ingen glömmer avslutningsfesten" sa Arthur och såg på boken och hoppade till när albumet vibrerade. De såg på bilden av Harry, Ron, Hermione och Neville som stod alla på en bild från examensfesten.

"De har nog haft ganska bra år trots allt som har hänt" sa Alice när hon lämnade över boken till Merlene som log emot de fyra ungdomarna.

**Harry hade nästan glömt att examensresultaten ännu inte hade kommit, men sedan gjorde de det minsann. Till hans och Rons stora överraskning hade de båda klarat sig med goda betyg; Hermione var förstås etta i årskursen. Även Neville klarade sig, med ett nödrop, för hans fina betyg i örtlära uppvägde hans urusla i trolldryckskonst. De hade hoppats att Goyle, som var nästan lika dum som han var elak, skulle åka ur skolan, men han hade också blivit godkänd. Det var förargligt, men som Ron sade, man kunde inte få allt här i livet.**

"Det är skönt att höra att de alla klarade sig trots att de hade så mycket för sig som inte var med skolan att göra" sa James och såg på sina vänner som nickade han höll Lily emot sig, de båda viste att nästa bok skulle bli jobbigare

**Och plötsligt var deras garderober tömda, deras väskor packade och Nevilles padda hittades dold i ett hörn på toaletterna; brev delades ut till alla eleverna med uppmaning om att inte använda magi under ferierna ("Jag hoppas alltid att de ska glömma att ge oss de här" sade Fred Weasley bedrövat); Hagrid kom dit och förde ner dem till flotten av båtar som seglade över sjön; de klev på Hogwartsexpressen, pratade och skrattande alltmedan landskapet blev grönare och prydligare, mumsande på Bertie Botts bönor i alla smaker medan de susade förbi mugglarstäder, drog av sig sina trollkarlsklädnader och satte på sig jackor och kappor och stannade till sist på perrong nio och tre kvart på King´s Cross Station.**

"Varför tar resan från Hogwarts så mycket kortare tid än resan till Hogwarts" sa Lily och såg på James som log.

"Därför att man inte vill komma fram när man är på väg från Hogwarts viskade han i hennes öra.

**Det tog en bra stund för dem allesammans att ta sig från perrongen. En mager och rynkig gammal vakt stod framme vid biljettspärren och släppte ut dem genom grinden två och två eller tre och tre så att de inte skulle dra till sig uppmärksamheten genom att allesammans komma utstörtande genom en kompakt vägg och skrämma mugglare.**

"**Ni måste komma och bo hos oss i sommar" sade Ron "Båda två. Jag skickar en uggla till er" **

"**Tack så mycket" sade Harry. "Jag behöver nånting att se fram emot"**

"Å så kommer de där Dursleys tillbaka" stönade James och Sirius tillsammans Lily orkade inte bråka med dem. Om det eftersom hon hatade sin familj, eller rättare sagt, hennes mor och syster, Lilys pappa var än så länge på hennes sida trots att han inte kunde bidra med pengar som han önskade.

**Folk knuffades och stötte till dem då de rörde sig fram mot utgången tillbaka till mugglarvärlden. Några av dem ropade:**

"**Hej då Harry!"**

"**Vi ses, Potter!"**

"**Fortfarande berömd" sade Ron och log brett mot honom.**

"**Inte på det stället som jag ska till, det kan jag lova dig" sade Harry.**

"Jag önskar att vi kunde göra något för honom" sa Remus och såg på de andra som nickade. Men de viste inte hur de skulle skicka något Till Harry eller någon annan.

**Han, Ron och Hermione passerade genom utgången tillsammans.**

"**Där är han mamma, där är han titta!"**

"Jag har en känsla av att det är Harry som personen har sett" sa Lily och såg på James som nickade och såg på Boken när en ung flicka på 10 år dök upp i albumet som Lily höll i, Flickan hoppade upp och ner.

"Det måste vara hon" sa Lily och lät alla se bilden på flickan.

**Det var Ginny Weasley, Rons lillasyster, men det var inte Ron hon pekade på.**

"**Harry Potter!" pep hon. "Titta mamma! Jag kan se…"**

"**Var tyst Ginny och det är oartigt att peka."**

**Mrs. Weasley log ner mot dem.**

"**Har ni haft ett arbetsamt år?" sade hon.**

"**Mycket" sade Harry "Tack så mycket för kolan och tröjan, Mrs. Weasley."**

"Jag är så tacksam över att han är så artig" sa Lily och såg på bilden av sin son som ännu inte hade födds.

"**Å det var så lite, lilla vän"**

"**Är du färdig att komma nu?"**

"Och där är Vernon" stönade Lily och såg på de andra som nickade höll med och Lily gömde ansiktet i James nacke hon skämdes över hur snobbig hennes syster hade blivit.

"Oroa dig inte du kommer aldrig behöva gå igenom detta" sa James lågt och vinkade åt Sirius att hann skulle fortsätta läsa.

**Det var morbror Vernon, fortfarande högröd i ansiktet och fortfarande mustaschprydd och med samma ursinniga uttryck som vanligt, den här gången över Harrys fräckhet att bära en uggla i bur på en station full med vanliga människor. Bakom honom stod moster Petunia och Dudley och såg skräckslagna ut vid blotta åsynen av Harry.**

"Det är inte konstigt medtanke på vad Hagrid gjorde emot Dudley" sa Sirius och såg på de andra som hade hört de började skratta och Lily trollade fram bilden av hur Hagrid hade gett Dudley en grissvans. Och resten av dem skrattade med

"**Ni måste vara Harrys Familj" sade Mrs. Weasley.**

"**På sätt och vis" sade Morbror Vernon. "Skynda dig på, pojk, vi har inte hela dan på oss." Han gick därifrån.**

"DE är verkligen inte trevliga" sa Molly och såg på de andra som satt runt sig henne.

**Harry dröjde sig kvar för att växla några sista ord med ron och Hermione.**

"Helt rätt låt de där mugglarna väntar på dig" sa Remus och såg på boken.

"**Vi ses under sommaren då"**

"**Hoppas du får… Ähum… Ett fint lov" sade Hermione och såg osäkert efter morbror Vernon, bestört över att någon kunde vara så otrevlig.**

"Hon är inte ensam över att vara bestört, Vernon är inte någon trevlig person" sa Lily lågt och så på de andra som nickade.

"**Ja, det kommer jag att få" sade Harry, och de blev förvånade över grinet som spred sig över hans ansikte "**_**DE**_** vet inte om att vi inte får lov att använda trolldomskonst hemma. Jag kommer ha väldigt roligt med Dudley i sommar…"**

"Han är verkligen son till en av marodörerna" sa Frank och såg på dem medan de nickade. Lily skakade lätt på huvudet.

"skall vi sträcka på oss, och gå ner och äta lite och sen komma tillbaka för att börja på bok två" sa Lily och såg på de andra som såg på henne.

"Vi kan väl ta en halvtimmes rast innan vi ses här utan för igen" sa Frank och såg på dem och de nickade.

Lily såg på James som stannade kvar och såg nyfiket på henne.

"Vad James" sa hon och såg på honom.

"Ju mer tid vi har spenderat tillsammans ju mer låter du som en katt" sa han och såg på henne Lily rodnade och såg på honom.

"Kanske för att jag älskar katter" sa hon medan de gick genom korridoren, hon såg på Andromeda Black som stod med Ted Tonks.

"Skall vi säga till Andromeda och Ted att komma med" sa Lily och såg på honom James nickade och såg på Lily som gick fram till Andromeda och Ted.

Lily förklarade i låg ton vad de gjorde och vart de höll till, Ted och Andromeda lovade att dyka upp och hålla tyst om vad de hade höll på med. Lily och James gick vidare där ifrån Lily på James och kände sig ganska lycklig med att de kunde vara trevliga emot varandra.

James kunde inte tro att Lily verkligen hade gett honom en chans, nu gick det över gräset på väg tillbaka till Rummet, Lily såg hur de andra stod där ute och väntade på dem, James öppnade dörren när en röst fick honom att stelna till.

"Vad håller ni på med" sa Lucius Malfoy och såg på dem, alla i gruppen vände sig om och såg på honom.

"Vi håller på att pluggar" sa Lily och såg på honom, han var fortfarande blodig.

"Har du inte blivit bättre" sa hon och började gå emot honom.

"Du håller dig borta från mig" fräste Lucius och såg på Lily som log emot honom.

"Självklart, men om du ursäktar vi har läxor att göra" sa Lily och de alla smet in i rummet.

"Det där var lite nära ögat" muttrade James och såg på Remus och Sirius som nickade.

"Vi får kolla kartan noggranne" Muttrade Sirius och såg på James och Remus som nickade

"Okej vi göra upp en plan för nästa bok" sa Remus och tog upp boken för att se hur många kapitel det var.

* * *

><p>Då har vi kommit till slutet av första boken. Har en fråga till er som har läst nu tycker ni att jag skall fortsätta på nästa boken med?<p>

Har visserligen tänkt att göra det tänkte bara kolla om det finns intresse från er som läser att få nästa bok med

tillägg som några har bett om.

nästa bok Heter Lily och Marodörerna läser Harry Potter och Hemligheternas kammare


End file.
